When Somebody Loves a Nobody
by dmc87
Summary: Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora, the Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?
1. Here I am

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts I or II. I don't own anything, except the main character and her weird narrations. Got it memorized?

-------------------------------------------------------

_It's been so long.. How long..? A year, I think. _

_I don't know anymore._

_We defeated Ansem, saved all the princesses of the heart, closed the Door to Kingdom Hearts.. And went to Castle Oblivion. Oblibbity, Goofy called it. I still remember. That's right. We went to Castle Oblivion to look for Riku and the King. But they forgot, didn't they? Because of Namine? Everyone went to sleep._

_But I didn't._

_I couldn't. I left Castle Oblivion, leaving Sora, Donald, and Goofy behind. I saw DiZ, and we talked for a while. Then I took off again, into any world I could find, using any path I could go through. The Heartless were still existing, so I slaughtered any I could find. Me? A vigilante at the time? I think so. But.. I met someone.. Bah, that's not important for now. I left Castle Oblivion searching for something.. And I found it._

_Here I am now._

-------------------------------------------------------

"Roxas? What's going on here?" I asked, walking into the sandlot of Twilight Town. Seifer was on the ground, and Pence was taking a

picture of Roxas. I lived here now. With my little brother. Roxas. "Roxas beat Seifer!" Hayner cheered. "Hey, Seifer was just tired,

y'know?" Rai said, stepping up. I laughed. "Sure, Rai." I helped Seifer up, and he blushed. "Er.. Thanks." I nodded and turned to Roxas.

He looked down, but I smiled. "Don't worry your little heart about it, Roxas. Good job," I even laughed, and told them I had to go. I left

for the back alley.

-------------------------------------------------------

I ran out of the woods, to the gate of the Old Mansion. There was Roxas, holding his struggle weapon against a Dusk. I hated those

things. "We have come for you, my liege," A voice said, and Roxas looked at it confused. "What?" In any case, he lunged at it with his

struggle weapon, but to no avail of course. Thankfully, it didn't hurt him. I tried hard not to jump into the battle to help Roxas, but I

couldn't help it. "Roxas!" I called. The Dusk stopped trying to attack Roxas and looked at me. Roxas, on the other hand, looked to his

left and right. "Sis? Where are you?" My eyes widened. The Dusk could see me, but Roxas couldn't. _DiZ!_ I thought. I shook my head

and yelled, "Keyblade!" Roxas' struggle weapon instantly turned into the Keyblade. "What.. What is this thing?" Roxas gasped to himself

but realized he could finally fight the Dusk(of course, he didn't know it was called this) with it. He lunged at it, and seconds later, defeated

it. A bunch of photos fell out. They were pictures of Roxas, along with a few other people. I frowned. They were after him. Good thing

these Dusk idiots couldn't tell the difference between data and the real thing. I jumped over the wall of the Old Mansion's gate, and

entered.

-------------------------------------------------------

I sat down on the ground beside DiZ in his computer room. A man in a black cloak stood in front of us. "Organization miscreants.

They've found us." "We can just lose them again, right? And stay here?" I asked. DiZ shook his head. I frowned. "Well I'm not coming.."

"But.. Why would the nobodies want to steal those photos?" The cloaked man asked DiZ. I don't think he noticed me. Rather, he was

ignoring me. Well, whatever. He wasn't important. "Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference." DiZ

replied. Ha! I told you. Diz looked to me and the cloaked man. "We are running of time. Namine must make haste."

-------------------------------------------------------

So, how was it? Sorry it was short. The story starts from Kingdom Hearts II, and maybe some flashbacks from Kingdom Hearts I. Rate and Review, please!


	2. Weird, wiggly disgusting things?

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts I or II. Just the OC. Not gonna say it again, because you already know it. For further chapters, just look here.

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return? Has an OC.

------------------------------------------------

Roxas awoke with a start. I looked at him from the chair I was sitting in. We shared a room, you see, and I usually slept on the floor. Not that it mattered. He looked at his hands. "Keyblade..?" He whispered. I ran to his bedside. "What did you say, Roxas?" I asked. "N-nothing!" He shook his head hastily, and I didn't push any further. Roxas got dressed and we both went to the Usual Spot. The four had invited me over to eat sea salt ice cream with them, and I gladly agreed. I didn't always hang out with them; I was usually in DiZ' place. But no one in Twilight Town knew that. They thought I was doing jobs outside town. After all, I was old enough to do so. Just like Seifer and his gang, I was a few years older than Roxas and his friends. We arrived at the Usual Spot.

------------------------------------------------

We were all eating our sea salt ice cream silently, when Pence spoke up. "Do you guys think we'll always be together like this?" I was saddened at this sudden question, but I couldn't show it to them. Especially not to Roxas. "Why do you ask, Pence?" I inquired. "Nothing," Pence shrugged. "Just thinking out loud." "Well, I don't think we'll always be together. That's what growing up is about, right?" Hayner replied. "But it doesn't matter, as long as we always remember each other." I nodded, "That's right!" Pence laughed at Hayner, "Haha! You get that off a fortune cookie?" Hayner playfully glared at him. "That's it! No more ice cream for you!" He sighed. "Summer's turning out to be a drag.." "Maybe it was yesterday's photo thief?" Olette suggested. Hayner shook his head. "Nuh-uh. We just don't want summer vacation to end! So how about this.." Hayner said, standing up from his seat. "What?" Roxas asked. "We ALL go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because, we haven't gone this entire vacation! Blue seas. Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and GO!" He looked at all of us. "No? Aw.. Come on!" Roxas scratched the back of his head nervously. "Er.. Maybe you forgot, but we're broke." Hayner grinned. "Maybe you forgot, I'm smart!" With that, he ran off. I stood up. "Are you coming, sis?" Roxas asked. I shook my head, "Sorry, little brother. Still, thanks for the ice cream you guys, but I have to go. Here's some munny, if you need any extra. Good luck on the beach!" I gave them 1800 munny and left for the sandlot, as Seifer had earlier asked to train with me.

------------------------------------------------

It was about two in the afternoon now, and I walked up to the Station Plaza to find Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette standing in a circle(or a square, I suppose). Olette saw me and waved, so I waved back. "What's up guys?" "Well, we did a really good job! I've calculated everything and we now have 5000 munny!" Olette told everyone. "That's great," I told them. Hayner nodded. "You wanna come with us, Kumei?" I shook my head. "I really want to, but I promised Vivi I'd give him some pointers in struggling. I just can't refuse the cute little black mage! But I hope you have fun." The four shrugged. "Okay, you have fun too!" Olette and Pence said, and they ran into the Station with Hayner. Roxas started running into the station too, when he tripped. "Woah, Roxas. Are you-" The man cloaked in black suddenly came out of nowhere and helped him up. "Can you feel Sora?" He asked. "What?" Was Roxas' answer. He let Roxas go and Roxas ran to the Station. The cloaked man looked to me. "I had to do it myself, Hakumei. Is something wrong?" I frowned at him. "Yeah, I couldn't do it, you crap. Wasn't it obvious?" He shook his head. "My, my. What a temper." I gave him an annoyed look. "Whatever, let's get back."

------------------------------------------------

"Is it really that hard to make a beach?" The cloaked man asked me, as we were back in our usual positions. I shrugged, "Whatever." "We'd be giving the enemy another entry point." DiZ looked at me as he said this. Ansem looked at Roxas' munny pouch. "And this?" "We can always buy some sea salt ice cream!" DiZ replied, and laughed real weirdly. Now **I** looked real weird sitting beside him, but he continued. "Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world, so you can delete that." I rolled my eyes. These enigma and their way of thinking. I'd never understand them.

------------------------------------------------

It was the next day, and I ran into the sandlot. DiZ had told me there were nobodies hanging out there. I saw Seifer and his gang, with Roxas on the ground. It was impossible that he had beaten Roxas. Cute as he was, he wasn't as strong as **my** little brother. Okay so maybe he beat Roxas a couple times. He got lucky! "What happened here?" I asked Seifer. "There were these.. Weird things. Weird wiggly, disgusting things. Whatever they were, we fought them. They disappeared, though. Then he fainted." He finished, pointing to Roxas. I helped Roxas up. "Are you okay, little brother?" I asked him. "Sis.." he groaned, rubbing his head. "Roxas? What're you doing?" We heard from the back alley. It was Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "Are you hanging out with Seifer's gang now?" Hayner asked. "Guys, it's not like that--" Roxas reasoned. "Hey, weren't you going to the beach?" "Well, it wouldn't be fun without you." Olette answered. "Why don't we go tomorrow?" Roxas asked. "I already promised I'd do something tomorrow," Hayner said, and left. I looked to Roxas. "You promised to go to the Struggle Tournament, didn't you, Roxas?"

------------------------------------------------

Yeah, totally boring chapter. Just need to get on with the story..


	3. Still can't believe Seifer speaks slang

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

-----------------------------------------------

"The Namine that saved Roxas.. Was she made out of data?" The cloaked man asked DiZ. I looked to DiZ for an answer, too. "No, Namine hijacked the data herself. Look what she's done now, she's totally beyond my control!" DiZ almost yelled in frustration. The cloaked man and I looked at each other oddly(at least I think we did, I couldn't exactly tell with the hood on) and looked to DiZ. "Calm down." "It doesn't matter. As long as Namine finishes her goal, we needn't worry about what befalls Roxas." I growled. "What do you mean Roxas doesn't matter?" I lunged at him, but the cloaked man stopped me. "Let go of me, you crap!" DiZ looked at me. "Calm down.. You'll find out soon enough, if you don't already know."

-----------------------------------------------

It was the day of the Struggle Tournament, and I skipped a day out of the Mansion to watch Roxas. "Who're you rooting for?" Pence asked me and Olette. "Both of them, silly!" Olette replied. "Same here," I laughed. The promoter announced that it was the day of the Struggle, blah blah blah. I didn't really listen, except for a few parts. "Who will be the one to break through the ranks and take on our champion Setzer?" "Seifer! Y'know?" Rai shouted. I laughed, and so did Olette and Pence. "And who will leave today as our Struggle Champion?" "Hayner! Roxas!" We cheered. "Setzeeeeer!" The annoying fangirls cheered. Okay, Setzer was okay-looking, but not my type. Everyone cheered for Setzer, with the exception of myself, Olette, Pence, Rai, and Fuu, of course. Setzer waved at everyone and his gaze landed on me. He gave me a wink. You have no idea how many times he's asked me out. More than Seifer has. And that, my friend(you are as long as you're not a Heartless out to kill me), is alot. I ignored him. "Yes, the crowd is fired up, so you know what comes next.." The promoter said. "Let's.." The crowd grinned. "STRUGGLE!"

-----------------------------------------------

Roxas, Hayner, Vivi, and Seifer made it to the finals, and I was here just in time to watch. The man near the chalkboard already explained the rules to them, so it was time to Struggle. First up was my little brother and Hayner. Roxas hesitated. "Hey.. Sorry about yesterday." He finally said. Hayner looked at him oddly. "What.. you still worried about that?" He asked. "You need to learn to let that stuff go." Roxas looked at him, "I've got alot on my mind." "Sorry man." Hayner said. Roxas looked at him oddly this time, and Hayner realized this. "Wait, what am I sorry for?" Hayner asked with a grin. Roxas smiled, and the two best friends laughed. Good.

-----------------------------------------------

The Struggle started, and Roxas won, of course. There was no doubting my little brother. Hayner was a good sport about losing, so there was no problem. Next up was Seifer and Vivi. "Don't fight with your elders." Seifer told Vivi. "Woah! Just look at those sparks fly. I guess Seifer didn't expect to fight one of his own boys!" The chalkboard guy said. I don't know if Vivi was really strong from the start or if he really took our 'training' the other day really seriously, because that Struggle battle was undeniable proof that he totally owned Seifer. That's what Seifer says, right?No, wait.. That wasn't Vivi. It felt like something else.. But I couldn't think about that now, I was here to cheer for Roxas! Seifer wasn't as good a sport as Hayner was about losing, though. "That's not Vivi," Seifer told me. "Huh?" Roxas(he was standing beside me) and I asked. "Vivi isn't that strong, y'know?" Rai added. "Fake," Fuu nodded. Seifer stood up. "I'm going to the back alley," he told me, and walked past Roxas. "Thrash 'im."

-----------------------------------------------

Okay, Vivi vs. Roxas. Vivi's attacks weren't that predictable, but if you watched him closely enough you could tell that after he jumped around the ring, he would attack. Thankfully Roxas saw this, too, and guarded himself when Vivi did this. Vivi did have one attack which was good. He'd enlarge his bat and whack at Roxas from a distance. Once again, though, Roxas timed his guarding right and used the opportunity for a counter. Roxas was about to collect most of Vivi's orbs, when time froze. I had to pretend to freeze with everyone, of course. To Roxas and my surprise, Vivi turned into a nobody! I knew that wasn't the cute little black mage I knew. Roxas had the Keyblade back; good. I wouldn't have to fight. I hadn'thad a fight ina while(verbal ones with DiZ and the cloaked man aside), and I didn't mind fighting, but Roxas needed the training, I guess.. And I couldn't risk exposing myself. Several Dusks showed up and Roxas moved into a fighting stance. Could he handle all the Nobodies, or did I have to help?

-----------------------------------------------

Review, please! I hope you liked it.


	4. Everybody Loves Roxas

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

spirited angel1305 and fire spirit: Thanks for reviewing! You two are simply the best. Here's the next chapter for you!

**Everybody loves Roxas**

---------------------------------------------

Thankfully, I didn't. Roxas finished them all, dodging all their kicks from the bottom. Those pathetic Dusks all fought the same way, and I suppose Roxas had read their moves already, too. I sat, still as ever, as Roxas looked at me. "Sis.. I don't know what to do." He told me, but of course, he didn't know that I could hear him. Both Roxas and I snapped out of our thinking states as another hooded man in a black cloak came, clapping his hands. It certainly wasn't DiZ' cloaked man. "Roxas. All right. Fight fight fight!" He laughed. My eyes widened, and my heartbeat quickened a thousand times faster. It was _him_. I was thankful Roxas was looking at _him_ and not me. Roxas narrowed his eyes at him. "You really don't remember?" He asked. "It's me. You know.." He pulled his hood down to reveal a fiery red haired young man, about a few years older than me. "Axel." Roxas shook his head. "Axel?" Axel looked at Roxas. "Talk about blank with a capital 'B'. Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one." "Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!" Roxas said, as Axel's weapons appeared.

"This town is his creation, right? This means we don't have time for a Q&A. But since we're so pressed for time.. Why don't you ask your 'sis'?"

He then said angrily, looking at me. I instantly went back to my frozen state. "Sis doesn't know anything about the Keyblade!" Roxas told him. Axel turned from angry, to sad, to determined. "I have to take you with me." He told Roxas. "I don't think so! I'm not leaving sis or my friends here, and I'm certainly not leaving with you." Roxas retorted. "You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story." I clenched my fists. Roxas took a step back, and bumped into something. It seemed to be a barrier. "Uh-oh." Axel muttered. Roxas looked at his Keyblade angrily. "What's going on?" He threw the Keyblade to the ground, but was surprised when it came back to him. Axel grinned. "Number thirteen. Roxas." He went into a fighting stance. "The Keyblade's chosen one." Roxas looked at the Keyblade, and went into a fighting stance, too. "Okay, fine! You asked for it."

And so it began. It wasn't too hard, if you ask me, for I had already fought him before when he was holding back. And Axel was really holding back. Still, Roxas seemed to try. Axel used a pair of chakram in battle, which could catch fire, and sometimes, he threw them at Roxas. I think it did some damage to Roxas, but it was nothing I couldn't heal with a potion or two. Still, Roxas kept his distance and went for combos whenever possible. Like I said, he wasn't too much of a problem. Maybe for me.. But not for Roxas. Finally Roxas seemed to wear him out, and he clapped once more. "Good job, Roxas!" He laughed almost cruelly, but if I knew him, it was more of sadly.

Suddenly, DiZ appeared.

"So it was you." Axel hissed at DiZ, and threw his chakram at him, but nothing happened. DiZ looked at me, then turned to Roxas. "Roxas, this man speaks nonsense!" He told him. "Roxas, don't let him decieve you!" Axel called Roxas' attention.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

This went on for quite a while until I wanted to kill the both of them, but Roxas decided to fix this in a less violent manner. It seems he finally went mad too, and shouted, "Sis! Hayner! Pence! Olette!" At this, time flowed again and _he_ and DiZ were gone. Vivi was there, rubbing his head. "Huh? How did I get here?" He asked himself, and walked off, as Roxas was proclaimed the new top Struggler. All he had to do now was defeat Setzer, the wimpy guy who paid people to lose for him. Also, one of the worst suitors ever. Blech. Setzer tried to bribe Roxas into losing for him, but of course my little brother wouldn't have that. Setzer frowned. "Whatever you think right, you're wrong. And that, is a big mistake." He told Roxas, and the bout began.

Really, Setzer didn't even appear to be(and wasn't even) a bit of a challenge. All he did was lunge from time to time, giving Roxas an easy time dodging him and whacking at him to collect his orbs. Of course there were a few times when Setzer was twirling through the air like a madman, but let's ignore that, shall we? All he looked like was an idiot, after all, and that's what he was. The crowd cheered as my little brother won- Hooray! Hayner, Pence, and Olette helped me carry Roxas up and he raised his champion belt in the air. I smiled, but sighed inwardly. I wanted Roxas to have as much fun as he could have now. Now that Axel had found him.. This illusion would all be over soon.

---------------------------------------------

Review if you liked it, please! Thanks for reading. : )


	5. Not a riddle person!

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return? 

And here it is, the next chapter. Review if you like it, please!

--------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed as I sat around DiZ's computer room in boredom. Roxas and his friends were at the Station eating ice cream, when DiZ asked for me. Of course I just had to come running. I thought it was about Sora. DiZ said it was, but we were waiting for that cloaked guy. "He is so slow.." I said to DiZ, who simply stared at me. "Where is he anyway?" I complained. "Present," I heard at my right, and saw the cloaked man. "Finally." I muttered. "So what happened?" We asked DiZ. "Namine's encounter with Roxas put his heart in contact with Kairi's. And that in turn, affected Sora. You see? In that way, they could all talk to each other." I looked at DiZ. "So all they need are these weird connections? But wait, Namine is a.." "Namine is a Nobody, but she was not born normally. She can interfere with the hearts and memories of Sora and all those aligned with him." DiZ explained. "Whose Nobody is Namine?" The cloaked man(we all know who this is, I already gave it away) asked. Of course, I knew this and DiZ knew this, but I didn't trust him enough to tell him. "I could tell you.. But first, perhaps you could give us your true name?" DiZ replied. The man seemed to smile under his hood, and he pulled it down.. I gasped. "Ah, so you've heard of me, Kumei." He smiled and kissed the back of my hand. "Don't be an idiot," I replied, and looked at him suspiciously. DiZ seemed to smile- rather, grin too. "It's an honor, Ansem." I looked at Ansem more closely and grinned. "What's that smile for?" Ansem looked at me suspiciously this time. I shook my head, but I jumped up and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. "Ansem? I missed you.. But you still can't fool me."

"Now what?" I asked, slumping down on DiZ's chair. After annoying DiZ, tickling Ansem, annoying DiZ, playing catch with Ansem, and annoying DiZ, I was absolutely bored. "It's almost time." DiZ answered, as he watched me twirl around on his chair. I instantly sat up. "How much longer?" "It won't be long now," Diz said. I hated this. In an instant, my weapon was at his neck and it was begging me to go forward. "I'm not a riddle person." I told him. "Calm down, Kumei, and put the Keyblade down." I heard at my right. "**You** know I'm not a riddle person! I want to know now! Just because you're taller than me now doesn't mean you're better!" I hissed at him. He looked at me. "Please, Kumei, calm down." I threw my Keyblade at him, and he took a step back to catch it. He threw it back to me, "Don't be so hasty to get into a fight." I snorted at him, walking out of the room. "You're not perfect either, prettyboy."

After a little thrashing, I felt much better. I went out of the tram common and learned from Rai that Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette had gone to Sunset Station to check out the seven wonders of Twilight Town. I asked him to give me an example, he replied, "The steps at the Sunset Station, y'know? When I go up and down to count them, it's always different, y'know?" When he told me this, I managed to resist the will to burst out laughing, thanked him, and left for Sunset Station. I looked around for Roxas and his friends, but they weren't around. I entered the tunnel there to see if Hayner was there looking for some adventure, but all I found was a Nobody. He was posing as Vivi, but he couldn't fool me a second time. I got rid of it and asked around once more- the group was at Sunset Hill.

I walked up Sunset Hill, to find Seifer standing and the four friends lying down on the grass- thankfully, they were relaxing. It seems Seifer just got here too- no one noticed me. "Good afternoon, slackers! What're you doing out here?" He asked them. Hayner looked at him. "What do you care?" Seifer shrugged. "I don't. Tell me anyway." I started to laugh at this and everyone finally noticed me. "Kumei! Hi.." Seifer greeted redly. "Hey Kumei!" Pence and Hayner waved. "Hi Hakumei!" Olette smiled. "Sis!" Roxas waved too. "Hey guys," I replied to all of them. "We're waiting for the ghost train!" Pence said, in reply to Seifer's earlier question. "Waiting for the ghost train!" Seifer burst out laughing at this, and I didn't really care. Well, I did, but it was no use for them to be looking for it. Roxas didn't seem to like Seifer's reaction and stood up, glaring at him. Seifer returned the look, "Why does looking at you always tick me off?" Roxas shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's destiny." Seifer grinned. "In that case, let's be friends. I don't feel like cooperating with destiny.." Hayner looked at him oddly. "Since when have you ever cooperated with anything?" "He sure cooperates with Kumei!" Pence said with a grin. "Oh yeah, Kumei's made his blood boil more than Roxas ever has!" Hayner cheered. "Sh-shut up!" Seifer yelled. Olette looked at her friends oddly as the three boys started teasing Seifer about me, and Seifer waved them off. "Bah, whatever." "Wait, Seifer!" Hayner said. Seifer looked back. "Yeah, I know. Tomorrow." Seifer turned to leave. "I better leave too, guys, just wanted to make sure you were okay and stuff. See you!" I said, bid them goodbye, and walked back to the train station with Seifer. "What about tomorrow?" I asked. He scratched the back of his head. "Well.. The town was gonna help Roxas find out more about that photo thief." "Even you?" I asked, surprised. He laughed. "Yeah." I smiled, "I knew you were a good guy."

Seifer took me around town after we got back from Sunset Station. Of course I'd already been around town a million times as I actually lived there, but when I said Seifer took me around town, I meant he took me out on a date. When we first met, he told me he didn't take orders from anyone. I challenged him and beat him, of course. We became friends after that(despite his constant bickering with my little brother) and we hung out sometimes, because for the most time I was either with Roxas and his friends, or DiZ and Ansem. A short time after that he told me he was in love with me and asked me out on a date. I refused him, and told him I was waiting for someone else. I actually don't know if I still am, or if I ever really was. Maybe that's what I wanted to believe, despite the impossibility.. Still, whenever he asked me I would refuse him. But now. Now that everything would all be over soon, I agreed. Seifer's actually a really nice guy, but I don't love him. Not as more than a friend. He's going to forget about me soon anyway.. We went to eat out and he asked me to Struggle with him. I let him beat me this time, and he was very happy. A few more activities after that he took me back to where Roxas and I lived and he gave me a light kiss on the cheek, with a very, very noticeable blush. Then he ran off.

I went up and saw Roxas sleeping.. Albeit not peacefully. He moved around in his sleep, and only calmed down when I sang him a lullaby my mother used to sing to me. I sighed. He was just like Sora. I went to sleep, although it was only ten in the evening.

"She broke your table, huh? Maybe you should have been careful when you spoke with her." Ansem told DiZ, as they stood in front of a broken table. DiZ shook his head, "Hakumei acts like she does. No stopping her. But enough of that. Are the holes in your memory starting to fill?" Ansem nodded. "Everyone who was connected to Sora's memories memories' are being restored as well." DiZ told him. "What do you want? Why are you doing this?" Ansem asked. DiZ looked at him. "Revenge." Ansem stared at him as he continued. "Namine's job has been completed. We must get rid of her now."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, at this rate, if I'm gonna finish KH:II, It's gonna be a million chapters. Also, I was wondering if you didn't mind me having one chapter per world. Or two.. Or.. Oh, never mind.


	6. I promise

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

Also, thank you for reviewing, Page-chan!

------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke, to find that Roxas was not in bed. I ran out the door and ran past the station heights, down the stairs to get to the back alley- I stopped. There _he_ was. Axel. With Roxas. "We're best friends, right?" Roxas asked him. Axel smiled. "Great, great, you remember! I hoped she would tell you.. I'm happy. Now I don't have to fight you.. But, just to make sure.. What was our boss' name?" He asked Roxas. Roxas looked down, and so did Axel, sadly. "I hoped.. But I knew she wouldn't." He instantly disappeared, and Dusks(I hate them) along with Assassins(I hate them too) appeared to fight Roxas. I sent my Keyblade to take most of the Assassins out, in a somewhat boomerang-ish manner, and thankfully Roxas was too busy fighting to notice. Roxas beat them off and Axel reappeared. He didn't notice me either. He readied his chakram and I was about to jump in, when time froze- so did Axel. "Roxas, to the Old Mansion," DiZ's voice said, and I knew Roxas heard him, mostly because it was meant for him. "The time has come!" Roxas nodded to himself and ran to the direction of the Old Mansion. I entered the Usual Spot.

I had wondered where everyone had gone- I couldn't seem to find them. Was it DiZ' doing.. Or _his_? I picked a familiar looking photo up.. In it were Hayner, Pence, and Olette. I frowned. That's right, this used to be a picture of the three of them, along with me and Roxas. I remembered asking Seifer to take the picture. I put the photo down, sighed, and resolved to go to the Old Mansion. I went out to the back alley- to be confronted by Axel. He held me by the shoulders. "Why didn't you tell him!" He demanded. "He didn't ask about the Keyblade. **He** didn't tell **me** anything." I replied. "But you knew, right? You knew that he was using it again?" Axel asked. I nodded, and Axel let me go. "Why?" He asked, looking me straight in the eye. "Why did you hide him?" I couldn't lie to him. "Because he's my little brother." "No he isn't!" Axel replied angrily. "The Keyblade Master is your little brother!" I looked at Axel sadly. "That's what I said." "No, Roxas is his own person! Don't you love Roxas? How could you let them take him back to the Keyblade Master? How could you continue to pretend?" "I love my little brother.. And they belong as one. Two different minds, and two different memories.. But I have one little brother. And that is them together." I told him. He looked at me and sighed. "No matter how much I want to for.. Hmm. I'll never understand you 'chosen ones'." And he disappeared.

I ran to the Old Mansion after beating up a few, no, a thousand Nobodies who got in my way. I hate them. Die die die die die. Sorry, I just have to reiterate. Anyway, I got to the Old Mansion's gate to find that it had already been opened. Usually I just jumped over, but this would work, too. I knew Roxas had already gone inside- who else could have opened the gate? I ran into the mansion and looked around- a bunch of Nobodies here and there, but Roxas.. Roxas! He was running to me from the second floor. "Sis, sis!" He called. That's it, I couldn't pretend anymore. _He_ was right. I looked at him and smiled. "Roxas." "Y-you can see me?" He asked. "Of course I can. You're my little brother," I replied. "Sis, they.. They told me everything." "Everything.." I repeated. "They told me- The Organization.. Me being a Nobody.. They.. They told me about you!" He took a step back. "Did you really know about all this? The Keyblade? The dreams? Sora?" He asked. There was a long pause.. But I replied. "Yes." "Wh-Why didn't you tell me?" "I'm sorry, Roxas.. Little brother.." I looked down in shame. "No, I'm not your little brother! **He**'s your little brother! I.. I know who I am.. Nothing but a Nobody.." Roxas whispered sadly. "No, Roxas.. You remember what happened when you were in the Organization?" I asked. "Barely.." He muttered. I looked at him. "Tell me."

"_You've made your decision?" Axel asked Roxas. Roxas nodded, walking past Axel without giving him a passing glance. "You can't betray the Organization like that!" Axel yelled angrily. "I want to know why the Keyblade chose me!" Roxas replied in the same manner. "You're just like **her**.." Axel muttered. Roxas looked at him. "Like who?" Axel didn't answer this question. "You're just like **her**, looking for that stupid Keyblade, looking for a stupid reason! When you don't have to! When everything is already in front of you!" Axel shouted. "Who is **she**?" Roxas asked again. "She's.. I.." Axel couldn't reply. Roxas brushed it off. "Never mind. No one would miss me." "That's not true.." Axel told him, but Roxas didn't listen, and left. "I would."_

"Roxas, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" I cried, embracing him, but he shook me off. "S-sis.." He showed me a piece of paper with a drawing on it. "Namine.." I whispered. He nodded, and I followed him upstairs, to the library. There was a drawing much like the one Roxas was holding there, and a yellow crayon. Roxas took it and drew on the other drawing.. Suddenly, the floor opened up and there were stairs leading down to some sort of basement. Roxas looked at me, and I nodded. He and I ran down the stairs, into the door.. It was DiZ' computer room.

_I carried Roxas into DiZ' computer room. "What's your plan, Diz? With Roxas?" I asked. DiZ looked at me, and Roxas. "I will keep Roxas in Twilight Town until Namine finishes Sora's Chain of Memories." He replied. "Roxas will soon give the power he took back to Sora." "So you're taking Roxas to the fake Twilight Town.." I said, mostly to myself. "Yes, any questions?" I shook my head, "No, but there's been an addition to the plan. I'm coming with Roxas."_

Roxas seemed to have seen this part of my memory, and clenched his fists in anger. I didn't stop him as he destroyed DiZ' computer. A door opened as he did. "You go on ahead, Roxas. I'll catch up." I told him. He nodded, and entered. I looked at the computers which weren't broken yet. It had Sora's condition in it. He really was going to wake up soon. I remembered what _he_ said. Did I really want Roxas to leave? ..No. Roxas is my little brother, as is Sora. Like I said, they are one.. It confuses me when I think about it, but I know in my heart that it's right. I stopped justifying my thoughts to myself as I heard his voice. "You really do remember me this time? I'm SO flattered!" He yelled in anger. I jumped up and out of the room, and ran into the one Roxas entered earlier. I was just in time to see the room lit with his flames, surrounding himself and Roxas.. "But it's too late!" ..Or was I too late?

"Axel, don't!" I shouted, and tried to enter the 'ring' Axel had created with his flames, but the flames pushed me back. My left hand was seared, but that didn't matter.. "You hurt me.." I took a step back from the flames. "I.." I couldn't continue because Roxas had already attacked Axel, who of course had to defend himself. I can't really describe the fight to you, because I was hardly paying attention. My head was aching and my chest was engulfed with pain beyond that which I had ever experienced. Worse than when we fought Ansem, or Sephiroth, or anyone else. The pain started to subside and Axel's flames did, too. Roxas had defeated Axel, who was panting. "Axel.." Roxas said. I don't know if it was in pity, anger, or sadness. "Let's meet again in the next life." Axel told him. Roxas nodded. "Yeah. I'll be waiting." Axel smiled sadly. "Silly. Just because you have a next life.." He disappeared. Roxas turned to me. "Sis, are you okay?" He asked, seeming to have forgotten about his outburst earlier in the Mansion Foyer.

I nodded, "The potion can't heal it straight, but I can bandage it up with some cloth and a small dab of potion." "I don't think that's how you normally heal burns, sis.." Roxas said thoughtfully. I nodded again. "I know. But those weren't normal flames." "How can I help?" He asked. "Just help me rip a part of my sleeve off." I told him, and he did. I dabbed a bit of potion onto my left hand and wrapped the cloth from my sleeve, and Roxas helped me stand up. "Let's go," I told him, and we entered the other door. We ran to these pod-things and saw two familiar faces- "Donald? Goofy?" We both said. "You know them?" Roxas asked, then stopped. His face fell. "Oh, right. I remember Namine had a drawing of you four.." With that, he left for the room at the end of the hall.. I know Sora was there, although DiZ had never let me in. I looked to Donald and Goofy, thinking. Here we go..

I followed Roxas inside, only to see him attacking DiZ.. Rather, DiZ' hologram. "My apologies," He said, as Roxas went through him once more. "This is only a data-based projection." Bah. Data-based projection, hologram, same thing. Roxas attacked DiZ again and DiZ disappeared. Roxas panted and looked up at me. "Roxas.." I was unable to continue as DiZ reappeared. "Come, over here." He taunted Roxas. "I hate you so much," Roxas said. DiZ laughed. "You should share some of that hatred with Sora. He's far too nice for his own good." "Shut up, DiZ!" I said, walking up to his hologram, and standing beside Roxas. He seemed to know that I would say that, as he looked at me.

"Ah, Hakumei.. I knew you would be here. We have already left. Although Ansem insisted we take you with us, I knew you would not have wanted to come." "No!" Roxas said, in response to DiZ' earlier statement. "My heart belongs to me!" He tried to attack DiZ again, and this time, the projection was finished. The big pod in the middle of the room opened up. There he was.. Sora. Roxas looked at me. "Is he.. Is **he** your little brother?" I looked back at him. "You are-" "He's lucky," Roxas said, not letting me finish. "Lucky to have the best sister anyone could have. Lucky to have you." At this, I couldn't take it anymore. Tears rolled down my cheeks, as I kneeled in front of Roxas. I stroked his face and wiped his eyes, as he was crying too. "Roxas.. No matter what happens. You'll always be my little brother. I promise. I love you, Roxas." He embraced me, one last time. "Promise?" "Yeah." "I love you too, sis. Always." And he was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! Review if you liked it, please! Also, I don't know when I'm going to be updating next, since all of my extracurricular classes start tomorrow. Still, I'll get alot of spare time(I hope) and will update. : )


	7. History repeats itself

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

Look who had so much time to write up another chapter today! Piano, Japanese,andswimming practicearen't enough to keep me from this!

spirited angel1305, thanks for reviewing again! Broken-Hearted229, thank you for reviewing. : )

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's finished.._

I wiped my eyes, as the door opened behind me. "Gawrsh, who's that? Hakumei?" I turned around and smiled. "Guys!" I exclaimed. "Kumei!" Donald said as he and Goofy ran over to me. "Hey guys. You just got up? ...Me too." I said. Goofy looked at me. "Gawrsh, Hakumei, have you been crying?" He asked. "Kumei? Crying?" Donald asked, and looked at me. "Are you okay, Kumei?" He asked, in his quacky voice. I smiled and nodded, rubbing my eyes. "Just something in my eye, that's all.." I muttered, and we all faced Sora's pod(What? I didn't know what it was called, Namine never told me). "Sora's in there, huh?" Donald asked. "I think so," I replied. "Well it's time to wake him up! Sora!" Donald yelled. "Sora, wake up!" Goofy joined. Ah, fine. "Little brother! Wakey wakey!"

Sora's pod opened up, just as it had before. But this time, Sora was awake. He yawned and stretched as high as he could. Goofy, Donald and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. Aw, my little brother looked so cute! He saw us, I think, because he jumped out of his pod as we laughed and expected us to catch him- we did, of course. What are best friends for? "Sis, Donald, Goofy!" He exclaimed. We laughed and jumped around in a circle, holding each other's hands. It felt stupid, but satisfying nonetheless. Jiminy jumped out of nowhere onto Sora's shoulder and yawned. "That was some nap!" "You mean, we were asleep?" Sora asked, as Jiminy jumped off his shoulder. "I guess we musta been, or I don't think we'd be so drowsy.." He replied. "When do you think we went to sleep?" I asked the boys, to see if they remembered anything. Donald and Sora crossed their arms. "Let's see.. We defeated Ansem.." "Yep." "Restored peace to the world.. Found Kairi(He seemed to like this fact alot).. Oh yeah, and then we went to look for Riku. I think that's right so far, right, sis?" He asked, looking at me. So he didn't remember.

I smiled anyway. "That's right!" "What does your journal say, Jiminy?" Goofy asked the cricket. "Gee, there's only one sentence. 'Thank Namine'. Hmm.. I wonder who that is?" The boys looked at each other, shrugging, then looked to me. I shrugged too. "Some journal that is!" Donald said, looking at Jiminy accusingly. Jiminy took a step back. "Uh.. Well, what do you say we find out where we are?" "Great idea!" Goofy said, and turned to me. "Mind leading the way, Hakumei?" I shook my head, "Nah, you do it, Goofy." He shrugged and we followed him out. He found the way out of the mansion, and thankfully they didn't ask questions about the mansion. Donald was telling me about this other duck named Daisy the whole time we were walking so I didn't get to pay attention where we were going. "You know, I think I've been to this town." Sora said. I stopped in my tracks and looked up to where we were first. It was the Usual Spot. I then looked to Sora. "Really, little brother?" "What's it called?" Donald asked. Sora seemed to rack his brains for an answer, but nothing came. "Hmm.. I guess I must've imagined it."

We walked into the Usual Spot. I saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette sitting around, utterly bored. I was going to say 'hey guys!', but I remembered they didn't know me anymore. Finally, they noticed us. Must've been when Donald was looking from his left to right with a face looking like a truck was gonna hit him. Hayner looked at us- mostly Sora. "What do you want?" Sora raised his hands in defense. "Uh- nothing. Just wondering what was back here." "Now you know. This is our spot." Hayner replied. Okay, this was exactly how he was when Roxas and I first met him. I wasn't surprised. Pence stood up and looked at us, walking forward. "Umm.." Sora looked at Pence. "What?" "You're new here, right? I'm Pence." Olette and Hayner came forward too. "Hayner. Nice to meet you. We got stuff to do, so catch ya later." Hayner said, and left. The other two looked at him oddly, but Olette shook it off and stepped closer to us. "My name's Olette. Hey, did you finish up the summer homework yet? Independent studies are the worst, huh?"

"Homework?" Sora asked, looking very amused. He looked to me, Donald, and Goofy. We shook our heads. "Hey, what're your names?" Pence asked. "Oh, sorry. I'm Kumei, and this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Donald nodded, and Sora smiled, making Olette look away. "Hey there." Aw, my little brother, such a heartthrob! Back to story, Olette and Pence looked at each other. "Kumei, Sora, Donald, Goofy, we just met someone who was looking for you." Olette told us. "He sure seemed in a hurry," Pence added, while trying to act it out. Just like Pence. "He had a black coat on so I couldn't see his face, but he had these big round ears." We stopped to think, then looked at each other, nodding with big smiles. "The King!" Donald exclaimed.

"Where did you see him?" I asked. "At the station." Pence replied. "The station, thanks!" Sora, well, thanked. "Well, we better get back to that assignment." Olette said. "Later!" Pence agreed, and the two left. The four of us turned to each other. "Oh boy! The King's trying to find us!" Donald exclaimed again. I nodded, "What an honor." "Yeah! Let's get to the station!" Sora said, and we went out to the back alley, down the sandlot. We saw Seifer's gang. Uh-oh. "Who are you and what're you doing here?" Seifer said, walking up to us with Fuu, Rai, and Vivi behind him. "Sora. Just looking around," My little brother replied. "You looking for a fight?" Seifer looked at Sora. Oh, I've seen this video game before.. "No." Sora replied. "So what, you big palooka!" Donald quacked. Seifer and his gang went into fighting stances. Sora scoffed. "What a jerk." "Calm down, everyone." I said. "I don't take orders from anyone, especially from someone who can't beat me." Seifer said, looking at me. I stepped up to him. "Are you sure you're up to that challenge?" I sneered. "Anytime, anyday." I shrugged. "As long as you're ready to lose. How about now?" "Whatever floats your boat, outsider."  
Ohh man. I hate it when history repeats itself.

He threw me a Struggle Weapon, and he held his own. I won't go into any details- you know I beat him already. That's what happened last time, remember? Seifer panted. "What the.." "Hey! Seifer's just tired. You got lucky, y'know?" Rai said. I laughed. "Yeah, sure, Rai." It was too late when I realized we weren't supposed to know each other. At least, I wasn't supposed to know them. Rai looked at me weirdly. "Hey, how'd you know my-" "Come on, boys, don't wanna keep the King waiting, do we?" I interrupted, and dragged my three companions to the Station Heights. We entered the Station Plaza, looking around. "Where do you think the King is?" I asked, but no one had a chance to reply as Dusks appeared, forming a circle around us. I looked to Sora, and saw him looking at the Dusks' symbol(the Nobody symbol) confused. Right, he had never seen one before, save the time in Castle Oblivion, which he didn't remember. I shook my head, concentrating on the fight which was about to come. Sora summoned his Keyblade, and I summoned mine. Donald and Goofy already had their weaopns. "You guys ready for another fight?" I asked them, as we were forced back-to-back by the Dusks. "For old times' sake!" Goofy cheered. Donald and Sora nodded. "Here we go!"

We fought the Dusks, and the three were delighted to find that their weapons were as useful against the Dusks as they were to the Heartless. The Dusks were weak, but Sora, Donald, and Goofy just woke up, and I guess they were feeling a little tired already, since they slopped down on the floor as more Dusks appeared. I stood my ground, as those disgusting Dusks did their wriggly distorted thing and lunged at me. I hacked them away before they could reach the boys. I could handle them even if there were alot of them, but this could prove to be a long fight. Of course, this thought could also be proven wrong as a little figure in a cloak jumped out of nowhere to help me. "Hakumei, now!" It said with a familiar voice, and I nodded. In a few seconds, the Dusks were gone.

The boys finally regained their composure and saw the little cloaked figure beside me. I looked at him as they did and saw his Keyblade. I gasped, "Your-" "Majesty?" Donald interrupted, as he and Goofy sat on Sora in the process of trying to reach the King. I laughed, but the King put his fingers to his lips. "Shh," He said. "You gotta board the train and leave town! The train knows the way." He looked at me. "Here," He gave me a munny pouch.. Roxas' munny pouch. How did he get ahold of this? I gave it to Sora. After all, it was his.. "Your Majesty!" Donald gasped, and I looked to the direction of his stare. The King was leaving! Donald tried to run after him, but he was gone. "The King.. Was that really him?" Sora asked. I nodded. "Absoutely. Who else would have big round ears?" "Now we know he's okay!" Donald said happily. Sora looked up to think. "The King was lost in the realm of darkness, right?" Goofy nodded, "Uh-huh." "But, we just saw him.." "Yep!" Donald nodded as well. "And if the King's here, that means Riku is here!" Oh, fine, I nodded too. "You might be right, little brother!"

"Well, sis and I are gonna look for Riku. Then the three of us can go back to the island together. Kairi's there waiting for us!" Sora said. "Right, sis?" ..Was that all I really wanted to do..? I nodded anyway. "Right." I turned to Donald and Goofy. "What're you guys going to do?" I asked them. "Uhh.." They had funny, serious looks on their faces. Sora and I looked at each other funny. "Gawrsh,Hakumei, do ya have to ask?" Sora and I finally couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. "Hey! What's so funny?" Donald asked. "Your faces!" I replied inbetween our laughter. Donald and Goofy looked at each other, then burst out laughing too. Oh, I loved these guys. I looked at the three with a big grin. "How about it, boys? Let's stick together for one more journey." "Alright!" Sora laughed. Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement. "To.. Where again?" Sora asked. "We hafta board the train!" Goofy said. Donald and I sighed. Yep, Sora was still Sora. Sora laughed and scratched the back of his head, then pointed to the Station. "C'mon!"

"Wait up!" We heard as we entered the Station. We turned around. "Huh?" It was Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "Hey, Kumei, Sora?" "What?" Sora asked. "Nothing, but.. We came to see you off." Pence replied. "It just seemed like something we oughta do." "Oh. Really? Thanks!" Sora said. "Glad we could see you before we left," I added. "You should hurry and get your tickets," Olette said. "Right," Sora nodded. Sora took his munny pouch from his pocket. "Huh?" I looked to Olette. "What is it?" Donald and I asked. Olette showed her own munny pouch to us. "They're the same!" Goofy exclaimed. Olette nodded. Sora shrugged, and bought four tickets. The train came. I remember it. It was the 'ghost train' Roxas saw. Sora looked at the train, and a look of sadness took over his face. "What's wrong, Sora?" I asked. "I can't help feeling like we won't see this town again.." Sora replied sadly. "Why not?" Donald asked. "You're thinkin' too much," Goofy told him. Sora stopped, and nodded. "Yeah, you're right." "Hey, lighten up, little brother. We can't have a gloomy adventurer on our hands, can we?" I laughed, patting his shoulder. He smiled and nodded. "Sorry I was so cold to you before. Something's been bugging me.." Hayner told Sora and me. Pence nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I feel like I should see you off for some reason.. Like I have to say bye to someone I've waited a long time to see.." Pence and Hayner went to talk with Sora more before we left, Donald and Goofy were off looking for chests with potions and things in them, and Olette came up to me. "Come see us again, alright? We'll be at the usual spot. When you do, maybe we can get to know each other better. It's not the easiest being the only girl.." I laughed, "I know how it feels, Olette." "Are you two ready to go?" Donald asked. "If you guys are, then sure!" Sora nodded, and so did I.  
"Kumei, wait!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter! And the whole story, I guess. Review if you liked it, please!


	8. Not Narnia: Flickity, Flackity Flick

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

Sorry I didn't get to update yesterday. Anyway thanks again to Page-Chan for reviewing. You'll find out soon, although I'm sure you already know. Also, I'm sorry if the previous chapter had a few words which were stuck together. I wasn't aware they would stick like that, because when I initially typed it it was fine. On with the story!

**Not Narnia: Flickity Flackity Flick.**

------------------------------------------------------------------

We all turned around. "Seifer? What're you doing here?" Hayner asked scornfully, but there was also confusion in his voice. "And how'd you know her name, ya big palooka?" Donald asked. Seifer didn't pay attention to the insult this time. "I just did.." He said. He walked up to me and suddenly embraced me tight. There were alot of 'what the..!'s from everyone. He let go of me. "Seifer.." I said. He was blushing again, just like he did when he still knew me. "S-sorry. I just felt like I had to do it." I shrugged. I still didn't love him more than I would a friend. "It's okay." "M-maybe when you come back, you can train Struggling with me." He said. I smiled. "I already have."

"Okay, let's go!" Sora told me, Donald, and Goofy. I don't know if it was because he wasn't comfortable with me talking to Seifer, but that didn't matter. We nodded, and Sora and I turned to Seifer, Hayner, Pence, and Olette as Donald and Goofy entered the train. "Bye," We told them. "Hey Sora?" "Hey Kumei? Hayner, then Seifer asked. "You sure we haven't met before?" Sora and I looked at each other, then to the two boys. "Positive." "Why do you ask?" Sora inquired. Seifer and Hayner looked at each other this time, then shook their heads, "I dunno." Sora and I smiled, and I resisted the urge to cry when a tear fell down Sora's cheek. I knew it wasn't Sora's.. But I didn't say anything. The four looked at Sora. He held his cheek, then noticed the tear. "Huh?" He quickly wiped it away. "You okay?" Olette asked. He nodded, "Y-yeah. Don't know where it came from." Hayner smiled, "Pull it together." Sora nodded. "Right." I smiled. "Hey, we'll see each other again, alright?"

I tried to resist it, but I couldn't- the short time I stayed in Twilight Town with Roxas really made these four(and even Rai, Fuu, and Vivi) mean alot to me. I embraced the four of them one by one. "Still, we'll miss you guys. See ya!" I bid them all goodbye as Sora and I entered the train. Seifer, Hayner, Pence, and Olette waved goodbye. Seifer and Pence even slowly walked after our train after it started leaving. Olette and Hayner followed, too. Sora leaned by the door, Goofy sat on the train politely, Donald was beside him staring out the window, and I was at the last seat of the room. I'm sorry for being a crybaby, but the tears just started falling, and I didn't need anyone to see that. Especially not Sora. I took a look at him, and he was holding the blue crystal Roxas won from the Struggle Tournament up. "You know?" He said to us. Donald looked at him from the window, and Goofy looked up at him. Sora hung his head. "I'm sad." I quickly wiped my tears. I hated it when Sora was sad. I went up to him and hugged him. "Hey, don't worry about it, little brother. We'll see them again, I promise." "Promise?" "Yeah." Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement, as they didn't like seeing Sora down either. "We'll be back!" "Yeah! We can visit Hayner and those guys again!" Sora smiled at us, and nodded. Light shone from the window. We were still in the world of Twilight Town, but where in the world were we going now?

We arrived on this small piece of land in the world, with a small tower in it. After we got off, the train left. Sora laughed nervously. "There goes our ride." I looked to the tower, and saw this person sticking his head inside the tower doors. "Hey, look at that guy," I pointed to him. The four of us walked up a few meters behind him. "What's going on?" Donald decided to be straightforward. The person laughed. "I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word ism he's a real powerful sorcerer, which woud make him the perfect bodyguard for me! See, it don't matter how tough he is, once he's a heartless, he'll do as I say!" Heartless? I don't think so. The four of us went into our fighting stances. "A Heartless?" Donald asked, to get more information. "That's right! They're those things that come out of the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonnna conquer everything!"

Maleficent? The boys and I looked at each other oddly. "And since I got me a debt to pay, I'm goin' round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Hearrtless, special for her. Why am I talking to you pipsqueaks anyway?" He waved his hand at us dismissively. "Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is." I snorted. "Please." "You better find somethin' else better to do!" Goofy said. "Says who?" The person said, and turned around. "Wha..AAAHH! It's you!" Goofy and Donald took a step back. "Pete!" "What are you two nimrods doin' here?" Pete said. "What are YOU doing here?" Donald retorted. Sora and I looked to each other, then to Donald and Goofy. "You know this guy?" Goofy nodded, "We sure do! Pete's been causin' trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago." "Then what's he doing **here**?"

Pete laughed, "You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how. And now your world- no, no, all the worlds- are gonna belong to yours truly. 'Cause Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!" We looked at each other again. We seem to be doing that alot. Wait, we used to do that all the time too. Sora looked at Pete oddly. "Maleficent.. Huh." The boys and I burst out laughing. "What're you laughing at? Why, Maleficen't power is so great-" "Yes, so great that she's toast. Is that it?" I laughed. "Whaddaya mean!" Pete yelled, then looked to us. "YOU! So you're the ones that did it!" Sora looked at me, put his hands behind his head, and smirked. "Well.. We mighta had something to do with it.. Right, sis?" I shrugged, "Keyword: mighta. I mean, since it took him so long to come to that conclusion, maybe he should think it over again." Pete shook in anger and yelled, "Heartless Squad! Round up!"

Not surprisingly, a few Shadows(those ant looking-Heartless) popped up from here and there. "Man, the lowest form of Heartless, I'm insulted!" Sora said. I shook my head, "Tsk tsk tsk. Still, it's fun to reminisce a little, right?" The boys nodded, grinning, and we fought the Heartless, with Pete standing to watch, his mouth agape. "Alright!" I grinned. "We still got it, boys!" "Grr.. You just wait! Nobody, and I mean nobody messes with the mighty Pete!" "Wow, you know, you crazy villain things never cease to amuse me. It's amazing how you can talk and talk and talk, get beaten up, and still talk!" Really, it did! Sora laughed, then looked to Pete. "So, 'mighty' Pete, who lives in this tower anyway?" Pete explained that this was Yen Sid's tower, and Donald and Goofy interrupted to tell us that Yen Sid was the King's teacher! That's cool. As soon as Donald and Goofy finished their explaining, they dragged me and Sora off into the tower- leaving the very annoyed Pete.. Well, still annoyed.

We ran up the tower. It was weird with its doors leading here and there and all, and there were a few of Pete's Heartless lackeys on the way, but it's nothing we couldn't handle. Finally, we arrived at what seemed to be our destination. Sora and I entered, since Donald and Goofy already ran inside. There was this old man with a long grey beard, and long grey hair. "Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!" Donald exclaimed, as he and Goofy bowed to him. "Nice to meet you, sir!" I curtsied, although I was wearing pants. "Hey there," Sora said. "Sora! Have some respect!" Donald yelled, and Sora scratched the back of his head in embarassment. I couldn't help but laugh. Nothing's changed. Yen Sid smiled and looked to Sora and me. "So, you are Hakumei and Sora.. Now, have you seen the King yet?" He asked us. "Yes, we did, Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him." Goofy replied for us. Yen Sid nodded, "Yes.. The King has been quite busy of late." Oh, so he wants to talk fancy, huh? "Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared." Sora frowned a bit. "You mean we have to go on another quest? I was looking forward to finding our friend Riku, so we could go back to the islands." Yen Sid nodded once more. "Yes, I know. Every one of you has his and her own goal. However, everything ni your journey is connected. Whether you will find your way home to the islands.. Whether you will return alone of with your friend.. And, whether or not the islands will still be there. And they key that connects them all is you, Hakumei and Sora."

I looked at Yen Sid. Me? "Don't you mean Sora, sir? I mean, little brother's the original Keyblade wielder, after all. I just found out I was also able to wield it and summon my own.." I said. Yen Sid shook his head. "No. Chosen wielders of the Keyblade. Those are the two of you. You are they key that will open the door to light." He replied. Okay, this guy liked to confuse his singular and plural nouns.. Then again, so did I. Yen Sid waved his hand in the air, and a book appeared on his table. He told us it 'contained valuable knowledge' we'd need later on. We read it, of course, but it's too long to tell you. I'm sure you'll find out later on, anyway. Finally, I closed the book and handed it back to Yen Sid. "We're finished reading, sir." I told him. "But wait a sec," Sora said, although he didn't really know if anyone would say anything before he did, "How come the Heartless are still running around?"

Goofy and Donald nodded in agreement, so I did, too. "Your past endeavors did prevent an immense effusion of Heartless from the great darkness, make no mistake about that. However, the Heartless are darkness made real- and darkness yet lingers in every heart. The Heartless are fewever. But while darkness exists in a single heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them." Yen Sid replied. Wow, that was long. And fancy-worded, too. We sighed in frustration, but Yen Sid continued. "Now, it is time to speak of the enemies you will encounter." He did a few magic things here and there, explaining about the Heartless. I won't tell you because you already know. He waved his hand again, and a Dusk appeared. "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will- be they evil or good- becomes a heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act on a will of its own. An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away.. A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence- for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this is a ruse- they only pretend to have hearts, to have emotions." He looked at me sternly.  
"You must not be decieved!"

I took a step back, but nobody noticed. Was he directing it.. At me? My thoughts were interrupted(they always seem to be now) as Sora spoke. "Nobodies.. They don't exist.." Dusks then appeared at our right. Thankfully, they were only Yen Sid's simulations.. Or whatever you called them. "Now then," He said, "The beings you see before you are known as Dusks. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others- Some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant!" We all nodded in understanding. "On your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm." The Dusks disappeared, so we all turned to Yen Sid again. "Still, they are nothing but empty shells, destined to return to darkness. But-" Yen Sid waved his hand as usual, and cloaked figures appeared before us. The three boys stepped back. "The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group called Organization XIII It commands the lesser Nobodies."

"Organization XIII.." Sora repeated. He looked to us, as if asking us if we were familiar to the name. I shook my head along with Donald and Goofy. "While Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan. And it seems they are working towards a goal. What that goal is, we do not know." Yen Sid explained. "The King sensed the danger, and journeyed forth to fight it. He found the dark realm's KIeyblade, and with it, closed the door. Now he's travelling from world to world, fighting the Heartless as he seeks the answer to the riddle of the Nobodies and Organization XIII." The cloaked figures disappeared. "We better go find the King first, then." I said. The boys nodded. "But where could he be?" Donald asked. Goofy shrugged. "Well, we won't know 'til we look." Sora nodded, "Yeah. And the King must know where Riku is, 'cause the two of them were together in the realm of darkness when we closed te door. You know, after defeating Ansem."

We nodded once more. "So, before you go, you will need more suitable travelling clothes. Those look a bit too small for you. Through there, you'll find three good fairies. If you ask, they'll create for you appropriate garments." Yen Sid said, looking to Sora. "Gawrsh, Sora, you sure are growing fast." Goofy said thoughtfully. I laughed, "Aw, my little brother's growing up! Sheesh, how much of a growth spurt can you get in a year? Not only that, your voice has changed _dramatically_!" Donald and Goofy joined in the laughing, and Sora laughed nervously. "I guess.. Hehe.." "Well you better get changed, Sora. Let's go." And so, Donald, Goofy and I pushed Sora into the wardrobe to get to the fairies. No, not to Narnia.

We entered, seeing the three fairies- one clad in blue, another in red, and the last in green. They didn't seem to notice us, so I guess Sora took the chance to speak. "Me, sis, you guys, Riku, and the King. I don't care who this Organization is or what it's planning. With the six of us- I mean, seven of us- there's nothing to worry about. Right?" "Yeah!" Donald nodded. "Everything'll be fine," I smiled. Finally, the fairies noticed us. "Well look who's here, dears! Hakumei, Sora, Donald, and Goofy!" The red fairy, Flora, said. "Ooh, if you're looking for clothes, you've come to the right place!" The one in blue, Merryweather exclaimed. "I'll do the designing!"The green fairy, Faunaadded. She flicked her wand at Sora, and his clothes changed. Also, everything about his clothes was green. "Oh, that will never do!"Merryweather shook her head, flicking Sora some blue. "Now, now, dears."Flora said, and flicked Sora some red. "But don't you like this better?"Fauna asked. Flick to green. "Hold on!" Flicked Flora. "Are you certain?" Flicked Fauna. "Blue!" Flicked, of course, Merryweather. Long story short:

Flick. Red.

Flick. Blue.

Flick. Green.

Flick. Blue.

Flick. Red.

Flick. Green.

Flick. Blue.

Flick. Red.

Flick. Green.

Flick- "Not to be rude, but will you please make up your minds!" I almost yelled. The fairies realized their being annoying and nodded. "All right, then. Together now, dears, and now more squabbling!"Flora said. They all flicked at the same time, and Sora finally had set clothes. "Oh, my." Flora smiled. "How lovely!"Fauna nodded, along with Merryweather. "Oh, yes! He looks very dashing." I giggled and hugged Sora. "Aw, my little brother is hot!" Donald and Goofy laughed too, thenFlora interrupted. She said something about Sora's clothes not being normal or something, then she made this orb appear, told Sora to touch it, and once he did, he had new clothes! Talk about instant wardrobe. Not only that, he was holding two Keyblades! "This journey's gonna be twice as difficult as your last!"Merryweather said. The boys and I groaned in frustration. "Well we better get going.." I said, whenFauna stopped me. "Oh dear, what happened there?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Review if you liked it, please!


	9. My big sister

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

Yay, I love updating. Here's the next chapter!

------------------------------------------

"Oh dear, what happened there?" She grabbed my left arm and held my seared and bandaged hand up, for all the world to see. It was then that they noticed that a part of my sleeve was torn to be used as a bandage. "You were burnt!" Red gasped. Seared, actually. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at me. "Hey, when were you burnt, sis?" Sora asked worriedly. Oh crap. Come on, brain, gimme an answer! Ah. "Well, I guess it was when we were looking for Riku before we slept. I can't remember.." "But it looks fresh!" Blue said, as she unwrapped the cloth from my hand, and looked at it. "Then I guess it was when we were in Twilight Town, I don't know! Sometimes people wake up and have wounds, you know. I guess that happened to me." I said, with much frustration. Everyone then accepted this reason, but the fairies still had one problem. Apparently, they didn't like the fact that my sleeve was torn and insisted that I get a change of clothes too. Like I had a choice! And so, they changed my clothes. Not much of a difference, though. Okay fine, there was. (A/N:Look to the bottom to get the description of the clothes.) It was terrible. I don't know if it matched my shoes, though, because unlike my little brother I didn't have.. Well.. Big feet.

Don't tell him I said that! He doesn't like to talk about it much. Anyway, man did we look like twins! Same eyes and hair, same color of clothing, and he was almost as tall as me! I felt small.. The only things different about us were our genders(thankfully), our hairstyle, and our Keyblades! Of course our clothes were different, but the color was the same! Yeesh. Apparently, I could also use Drive like little brother could, except our Keyblades were different, of course. My Keyblade was the Twilight Keyblade. I don't have time now, but I'll explain about my Keyblade sometime later. Also, the fairies gave me new bandaging. Hooray. "Well, thanks for the change of clothes. We'll be going now." I said, and tried to leave again, and this time I wasn't stopped. We entered Yen Sid's room once more and he motioned for us to come closer. We did, of course, and looked outside the window- "It's the Gummi Ship!"

The boys cheered with me. "So you guys ready to go?" Sora asked. We all nodded eagerly. "Now, now, just a moment. Because of your previous endeavors, the worlds have returned to their original states. That means the pathways between them have disappeared." The boys sighed in frustration. "How do we get around?" Donald asked. "Do not fear. If what the King suspected is true, the worlds have prepared new pathways along which you may travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates. How these gates are opened, I'm afraid I do not know. However, the Keyblade will serve as your guide. When a beam of light radiates from the Keyblade, return to the Gummi Ship. Though the worlds may seem far apart and out of reach, they nonetheless remain connected by invisible ties." "Our hearts are connected.." Sora repeated. "That is correct," Yen Sid nodded. "Got it memorized!" I grinned. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth. "Oops, sorry." I muttered.

Yen Sid shook his head, but looked to us anyway. "But be warned. As you proceed, the Heartless and the Nobodies will be using their own paths: corridors of darkness, to travel from world to world. They may be attempting to link these dark pathways to the gates between the worlds." "Hey!" Donald said angrily, "That's not fair!" Yen Sid nodded in agreement. "Now then. That is all the information I can give to you. Go forth, Hakumei, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Everyone is waiting." "Okay, let's get going!" Sora and I high fived, and turned to Yen Sid. "Master Yen Sid!" Donald started. "We sure do appreciate the help!" Goofy finished. Sora and I nodded, and we all saluted Yen Sid. He nodded, and we boarded the Gummi Ship. "Howdy, Kumei!" Dale greeted me. I resisted the urge to squeeze and hug him. "Aw, hey, Dale!" "It's your favorite Gummi engineers here, reporting for duty! Chip and Dale!" Chip grinned, saluting you. "Okay, let's move, then." "Okay! Happy flying!"

We got out of the world of Twilight Town. "Only one world!" Sora gasped. "That's no good!" Donald agreed. "Wait, I think it's a world we know." Goofy said. I shrugged, "It's a start. Come on!" We arrived in the world, and I saw the familiar castle which stood in front of me. "Welcome back to Hollow Bastion, boys." The boys looked around. "Gawrsh, it sure looks different now." Donald nodded in agreement, "I hope Leon and the gang are okay." "I'm sure they are," I laughed. Goofy pointed to a roof and we saw two soldier Heartless jumping around weirdly. "Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'," Goofy said. I sighed. "Such is the life of.. Well, us." The boys sighed, too, and I led them around Hollow Bastion, trying to look for something to do, and maybe bump into Cid or Aerith. We did see Donald's Uncle Scrooge, (Goofy: He's Donald's uncle! A business typhoon! Kumei: I think you mean tycoon..) groaning about making the perfect ice cream or something. We left him after our introductions to find Aerith and the others, since Uncle Scrooge said they were in Merlin's house.

We walked into an alley, when white, circle stuff started popping out of nowhere. "Wah!" Donald cried, clinging to me. I laughed, but looked at the white stuff. "What're those?" I asked no one in particular, but a familiar voice replied. "That's the town's defense mechanism!" We looked up. "Yuffie!" Sora waved. "I see you had a change of clothes," I said. "So did you!" She grinned, and saluted me. I saluted her back, when she pointed behind us. "Look out!" A bunch of annoying Nobodies then appeared, but there weren't alot since the town's defense mechanism helped beat them up a bit. Finally, the Nobodies were gone. "Hey, you guys!" Yuffie waved again, getting our attention once more. "Thanks for the help," I told her. She laughed nervously and jumped down to us. "I see you're still in top form!" "I see you're still annoying and useless." Yuffie playfully glared at me. "Haha, and you're still so funny, Kumei.."

Sora laughed. "What'd you expect? Looks like you're doing okay." Yuffie looked to Sora. "Well what did YOU expect?" "Battered, tattered and torn..?" I asked, playfully sounding hopeful. She stuck her tongue out at me. "So how are the others?" Donald asked. "Great!" "Hey Poofy, have you seen the King and Riku?" I asked Yuffie. She stuck her tongue out at me again but shook her head. "Nope.. But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again!" Sora and I looked at each other and grinned, doing a mock-serious-Leon face and gesture. "We may never meet again, but we'll never -snicker- forget each other." Yuffie gave us a look. "Is that supposed to be Leon?" The boys and I high fived as we continued snickering to ourselves. "Well, everybody's been working on stuff over at Merlin's house. C'mon!" Yuffie said, and we followed her to Merlin's house.

We entered, and saw Cid working on the computer, with Aerith and Squall watching. It seems everyone had a change of clothes. "Meet the Hollow Bastion restoration committee!" Yuffie announced our presence, and the three turned around. "We missed you!" Aerith said. "Well, if you ain't in top shape." Cid commented. "I knew it." Leon grinned at us. Or was it a smirk? No idea. "Knew what?" Sora asked. "That his new clothes make him look like a girl!" I said, pointing at the fluffy stuff on his shirt's collar. Leon grinned at me. "Not funny. A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time." "You.. remembered? Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us?" Sora asked. "Thanks alot!" Donald said with a frown. "So where've you guys been all this time?" Yuffie asked. "Staying away from you. Kidding. We were sleeping." I replied. "Where? In cold storage?" Cid joked. The boys and I scratched the back of our heads, laughing nervously. "Eh.. You could say that." I muttered. "It doesn't matter. This is great, everyone's together again!" Aerith said. "So, um.. We're trying to find Riku and the King. Have you seen 'em?" Sora asked. Leon, Cid, and Aerith shook their heads. "Sorry," Aerith replied, "But let us know if there's anything we can do to help, okay?"

"Okay, thanks!" Sora nodded. "Now don't go thankin' us just yet." Cid said, standing up and walking to Sora. "Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem." Leon said. "Your ego?" I asked. "Kumei!" Cid scolded. I laughed, "Haha, sorry, Cid." "You mean, like Nobodies? And Heartless?" Sora asked, in response to Leon's statement. "That's right!" Yuffie nodded. "Sounds like you could use our help," I said. Leon nodded. "Then let's cut to the chase. Kumei, Sora, Donald, Goofy. We were hoping the four of you might give us a hand around here." I grinned, "Like I'm gonna say no when my big sister asks for help?" Leon rolled his eyes. "I forgot who I'm dealing with." "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Donald yelled. Well, not really. That's usually how he talked, anyway. Aerith smiled. "Just think of it as a.. 'Leon compliment'." Leon walked to the door. "Follow me to the bailey- there's something you need to see."

Leon walked out of Merlin's house, so I followed as he said. The boys seemed to be talking to Merlin, probably about their magic. I knew they had forgotten, but since I didn't, I guess I could miss the conversation. I was walking beside Leon to the bailey, thinking of something to tease him with, when he looked at me. "Here." He gave me a card. "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member.. Aw, thanks, big sister!" I hugged him. "Right.." He muttered. I got off him and we continued walking to the bailey."So, why the ponytail? Your hair used to be in pigtails." He said. I laughed, that's right. "Well, you told me to grow up, right?" "And you still haven't.." "Well, at least I **look** grown up. Right? Besides, you said I'd look better in a ponytail!" "Well, you do.." He said, then looked at me oddly. "And you listened..? That's odd." I rolled my eyes this time. "Whatever. Besides.." "Lemme guess. You met a guy?" Leon interrupted. I laughed, "Why would you think that?" "Because Yuffie and Aerith used to try tying your hair up in a ponytail and you hated it. Because you said it was too old a look for you. Because you said you wouldn't fix it that way until you met a someone you liked enough to do it for." He told me. I froze up. Right. I did say all those things. "So who's the lucky guy?" He asked, looking at me. We were already at the bailey. I guess he was waiting for the boys to arrive. "Come on, you can't hide it from me. Who is it?" He asked again, as I didn't reply. "Why do you want to know?" I asked. He shrugged, then gave me a noogie. "What, is it so bad for a big brother to know who his little sister's into right now?"I laughed as I got him off me, "That's sister, SISTER!" Why was he asking me this anyway? He should be talking about Yuffie, I mean it's so obvious she likes him. How dense can a person be about someone liking them? Sheesh.

Finally, the boys came. I sighed in relief. "It's about time you boys arrived! Talking to Leon, you'd think I was talking to a refridgerator! Except the ref. actually rewards me with food when I talk to it!" I joked, as if Leon wasn't talking to me. Sora laughed, "Sorry, sis." I then turned to Leon. "So, previous question aside, what is it you wanted us to see?" I asked. He nodded and pointed below the castle of Hollow Bastion. "We wanted to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows, maybe even something better. There's still alot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything- except for that.." He pointed to the millions of Heartless surrounding the castle. "..And that.." He pointed to the Dusks disgustingly wriggling and flexibly walking their way towards the castle. I cringed in disgust. "We'll handle 'em. Right, sis?" Sora asked. He always did. "Right." "That's good to hear," Leon said. "So Sora, Kumei- do you know what's going on, then?" Sora nodded. "There's this guy, Pete, who's been going around plotting with the Heartless. But.." "The fool(I hung out with DiZ too much)isn't smart enough to tie his own shoes.The freaks we need to worry about are the Nobodies." I finished. "And those Organization XIII guys in charge, too!" Goofy said. Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice replied. "You called?"

We looked left to right. No one was there. Out of the people from Organization XIII that we dealt with, I'd never heard this voice before. "You're doing well.." "Who's that?" Sora said out loud. "This calls for a celebration." Suddenly, the gate to the bailey closed and Nobodies popped out of nowhere to fight us. It seems they were trying to enter the gate. Or they were trying to piss us off. Which was working, I believe. Donald and Goofy were separated from us for some reason, and Leon, Sora, and I were left to fight the Nobodies. It took a few minutes, but we beat them, and the voice came back. "The Keyblades. Truly marvelous weapons. Were they only in more.. Capable hands.." Sora ran out of the bailey's other exit with Leon following. I tried to follow, but someone stopped me, pulling me by the arm.

"Hey there." Someone whispered into my ear. I gasped. He turned me around to face him. He was wearing a cloak again. "I.. thought you were angry at me.." I muttered, looking down. He made me look at him. "I couldn't stay mad at you. It's finished, he chose." I nodded. He took my left hand and stroked it gently. "Sorry about that.." He hugged me. "It's okay.." I replied. He pulled away a few minutes later as we heard Leon's voice calling me, "Kumei?" "I'll come see you sometime later." He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I promise." "Bye.." I whispered as he disappeared. Leon ran into the bailey. "Kumei?" I turned around. "Oh, hey Leon!" I waved, pretending nothing happened. "What're you still doing here? Sora, Donald and Goofy were confronted by that Organization XIII." He said, as if scolding me, and at the same time he sounded suspicious. I shook my head. "Nothing, just thinking about our quest again.." "Okay.. Well, come on." He motioned for me to follow him, so I did. I sighed. How long would it be before I could see him again..?

"Look, sis!" Sora yelled for me to come over, and showed me his card, just like the one Leon gave me. "Take out yours!" He said, and I took mine out. Our cards glowed. "What's this?" Leon asked. "Gawrsh, ya think?" Goofy said. Our cards somehow connected and formed a keyhole. Little brother and I nodded to each other, summoning our Keyblades and pointing them towards the two keyholes. The lights which shot from our Keyblades connected, and entered the keyhole. "Oh, now I get it!" Sora exclaimed. I looked at him. "What is it?" "That must've been the gate Yen Sid talked about!" Sora explained. I nodded slowly, "Oh, yeah.." "Oh boy!" Donald said excitedly. "Sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling!" Sora said. I sighed, "Off we go, on an adventure.. Again. Well, better than fishing back atDestiny Islandsalone, I guess." Leon chuckled, then his face turned stern. "Organization XIII.. They look tough. Be careful out there." The boys and I nodded. "See you soon!" Leon saluted us with a smirk, and we were off.

"Hey, what happened to Twilight Town?" Chip asked. "What do you mean?" I replied. "It's gone!" Dale gasped. "What?" I looked to where the world used to be. They were right, it disappeared.. "Look, another world!" Sora pointed to a far off world. There was alot in the way of the world, but it was a world nonetheless, and we had to get in. "We'll have to go through the Asteroid Sweep to get to that world. Who wants to drive?" The boys usually took turns driving, and when they were tired, that's when I drove. "Me, me!" Sora raised his hand, and waved his arms. "Me, sis!" I laughed, "Okay, Sora. I'll be in my room if you need me." Sora nodded, and he ran off to the control room as I did to my room in the gummi ship. I was pretty tired since a day hadn't passed since Roxas disappeared. It was still the same day, technically. I jumped into bed, curling up into the pillow. That's how I usually slept now, as the nights had been cold the past few weeks..

------------------------------------------

Okay, the description of Kumei's clothes. It's simple: Think Rikku from final fantasy X. (http/s59.photobucket . com/albums/g295/dmc87?actionview¤trikku.jpg) Just take the parenthesis out and connect the photobucket to the . and the com. Sorry if you don't like her. So, it's technically her clothes except the top is black with yellow at the sides, and she doesn't have that blue thing at the back, and no goggles or that thing at her right arm(I suck at descriptions, I know, I'm sorry). She's wearing red pants with a few patches of red or yellow here and there. Horrible, I know. But I couldn't think and I was in a hurry to get Kumei something new to wear. Not that you knew what she was wearing in the first Kingdom Hearts. Still!


	10. Sheesh, male chauvinists!

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

Thanks to Angel of Black Souls for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story.

_-------------------------------------------_

_"Well, Hakumei? Sora? Did you enjoy meeting your memories?" That annoying Unknown(as I had dubbed him in my head) asked. I didn't reply, but Sora did. "It was good to see everyone again. But why show us an illusion? What do you want from me and my sis?" I felt the Unknown, although under a hood, smirk. "That depends on what you have to give." I frowned, and summoned my Keyblade. I was at his throat in less than a nanosecond. "I'm not a riddle person. What do you want, hoodie?" I growled. I stopped as someone appeared behind him. It was a spiky, fiery red haired young man a few years older than me. He winked at me. "Boo." He probably meant Unknown over here, whose neck was about to be sliced off. I let him go, in curiosity. "What do you want?" Unknown said to Red. He shrugged. "I got bored, what with you hogging the heroes." Unknown threw cards to Red. "Perhaps YOU'd like to test them." "Perhaps I would," Red smirked. Unknown vanished, and Red faced us. "Looks like it's my show now, Keyblade masters. My name is Axel. Commit it to memory." So Red had a name. Sora looked at him oddly. "Um.. Sure." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Now are you going to give me the answer your wussy friend couldn't, Axel?" His name rolled off my tongue like honey. Bitter honey. If there wasn't such thing as that, there was now. He grinned, but didn't give me my answer. "You learn quick. So, Sora, Hakumei, or can I call you Kumei? Heh. Now that we're on a first name basis.." Two chakram instantly appeared, as they seemed to be his weapons. "Don't go dying on me!" He charged at us and we were forced to enter battle. Okay, so it wasn't a battle. It was a mere fight. Still, although we knew his name and his features, he was an enigma and, as an enigma, was not to be trusted. What I hated about him most was that he would warp here and there, keeping us on the move, all the time.. And he was holding back. We weren't weak! We saved all the worlds from eternal darkness once, didn't we? Sora and I did get a bit beat up, but thankfully I always had potions on me. After a few minutes, we beat him.Once the last strike was.. er.. Struck, though, he was no longer in the room. He couldn't be dead, that was too easy. In my hand, I found a fire card, and in Sora's hand, a world card. _

"More cards..?" Goofy asked. "Hmm... They look kind of like the card that made Traverse Town." Jiminy said, popping out. "Then we need these to go on.." Sora looked to me. "Correct," said a voice, before I could reply. "Axel!" Donald said in surprise. "You again?" I gave him an annoyed look. "After an introduction like that, you don't think I'd just give up the ghost?" Axel shrugged again. I **really** didn't like this guy. "So you were just testing our strength." Sora half asked, half stated. "Congratulations, Sora, and Kumei, as that is what I'll be calling you now. You're ready to take on Castle Oblivion!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "You're not going to drag us on a tour as an annoyingly perky tour guide, are you?" He chuckled, but it was fake. He then continued. "Follow your memories. Trust what you remember, seek what you forget.. And you will find someone very special." "You mean Riku and the King?" Goofy asked. Axel did that shrugging thing again. I hated that! "Well, I don't know. You'll just have to give some more thought to who's most important to you. Our most precious memories lie deep in our hearts, out of reach. But you can find yours, Sora." "Where? How?" Sora asked, very confused. "The light within the darkness. You've lost sight of it, Sora. You've forgotten forgetting." "Light? I don't understand.." Sora muttered. He looked to me. "Sis?" "Would you like a hint?" Axel asked, once again interrupting me before I could reply. I **really**, **really** didn't like this guy. "Well, Sora?" Goofy asked. Sora shook his head. "No, I want to figure it out for myself. And if you get in my way —" "He won't, little brother. We won't let him." I said, glaring at Axel. He grinned. It was fake. "That's my kind of answer. Just what I'd expect from the Keyblade masters. But be forewarned... When your sleeping memories awaken, you may no longer be you." With that, he disappeared. None of us said a word, as Sora was already running up the second floor. "Come on!" Donald yelled, and he and Goofy followed quickly. I didn't run. I was too exasperated and annoyed at the red haired plastic freak to run quickly. I started walking up the stairs, when something pinned me against the nearest wall. "What're you still doing here?" I hissed. "Come on, you can't get rid of me that easily." Thankfully he knew about personal space, as he wasn't invading mine, save for my arms which were pinned to the wall. "I know you haven't lost your light, Kumei, because we all know that your light is Sora. But like he said, he's going to find his on his own. So I'd like it if you didn't interfere- in other words, I'd like it if you didn't say anything at all." I snorted. "Why would I allow myself to be a pawn in your crazy plan?" He smiled. It was fake. "Don't you worry your pretty little heart about that, Kumei." He then invaded my personal space, leaning in to whisper something into my ear. "You will."

I awoke with a sweat, breathing heavily. "Sis? Are you okay?" Sora's voice came. I looked to my right. "Sora? I thought you were driving?" He nodded, "Yeah, we got through the Asteroid Sweep! We're landing in that world now. I just came to wake you up, sis!" He said. I groaned, not at Sora, but at the dream. Like our first adventure, it was quite long ago since our trip to Castle Oblivion. Sora helped me up. "Come on!" I nodded, and once we landed, we got out of the gummi ship, entering these bamboo thickets.. And when I say thick-ets, I mean really thick.

The boys and I saw a young man(about my age) conversing with a large shadow on a rock. The young man looked very familiar. I think I had seen him before! But where..? I couldn't think of that as Sora pulled me into a gang huddle. "A Heartless?" Donald asked, pointing to the shadow on the rock. I'm surprised that the shadow and the young man didn't hear us. "Let's get the jump on 'im!" Sora suggested. Donald and Goofy nodded, but I shook my head. The shadow didn't feel like a Nobody or a Heartless. "Boys, maybe we shouldn't-" Too late. The boys charged. I sighed, "No one listens to the older sister anymore.." I ran up to the boys as a little red dragon jumped into the young man's arms, as the young man turned his back on us. I looked at the dragon oddly. "Mushu? Is that you?" I asked. Mushu peeked out of the young man's shoulders and shook his fists at us, "That's right, I know you heard of me. I'm little, lethal, and legendary! Now y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!" "Hey Mushu! We missed you!" Sora exclaimed, ignoring Mushu's empty threat. Mushu was still shaking his fists as he replied, "Yeah well you better HOPE I miss YOU, or else you're- you're.. Kumei! Sora! Donald! Goofy!" He exclaimed, as he finally stopped being silly. The young man looked at us. "You know them?" He asked. His voice was pretty feminine for a guy. "Know them? Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, you know, I helped these guys out of alot of tight spots. 'Cause I'm a might dragon!" He leaned on my leg. "Right?" He looked up at me for an answer. I moved my leg back, causing Mushu to trip. Sora snickered. "Something along those lines."

"What's your name?" Sora asked. "I am.." The young man cleared his throat, "uh.. Ping! Just Ping. I am Ping, son of Fa Zhou." Fa Zhou? I heard that name before. Where was it..? As I was thinking, Sora continued to question Ping. "You know Mushu?" "Mushu's one of my family guardians." Ping replied. "We didn't know we were borrowing something as important as a family guardian," Goofy said thoughtfully. "Oh!" I suddenly shouted. Finally! It clicked. "Now I remember!" "What is it, sis?" Sora asked. "Excuse us for a moment," I said, and dragged Ping into a farther part of the thickets while Sora, Donald, and Goofy conversed with Mushu. "Ping? **Son** of Fa Zhou? What're you thinking, _Mulan_?" I asked, putting my hands to my hips. He- rather, she, took a step back. "How do you- how do you.. Kumei?" She asked. I nodded. "Wow, I didn't recognize you with different clothes!" She exclaimed, with her normal voice now. "My parents and grandmother miss you, so did I! ..Hey, where's that young man with you with the odd hairdo and color?" I looked at her. She remembered that? I shook my head, "Long story. Just don't talk to Sora or the boys about it." Mulan looked at me oddly, but nodded. "Okay.."

We went back to the clearing where the boys were. "Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked. "We're helping Mushu and Ping in joining the army!" Sora replied. Mulan had a very eager look on her face as she looked at Sora. "Would you really join us? It'll be easier to fit in if I'm with guys, like you." Sora looked at her oddly. "What do you mean, 'fit in'?" "Well, um, uh, don't- don't worry about that.." Mulan stuttered. Goofy looked at her more closely, and asked quite bluntly, "You're pretendin' to be a girl, aren't ya?" Sora and Donald jump back in surprise, with Donald's hat jumping up to add to the moment. "You're.. a girl!" They shrieked. I burst out laughing. "Yeah, I'm surprised you didn't notice us talking!" "You knew, sis?" Sora asked. I nodded, "Yeah. Didn't you?" Donald and Sora shook their heads. "Nuh-uh." "Not me." I chuckled as I heard Mulan whisper to Mushu. "I think it's working.." Mushu shook his head, looking doubtful. "I don't know- those two would fall for anything." Sora scoffed, "I'm right here!" "Yeah!" Donald yelled in agreement. I chuckled again. "Don't worry about it, boys." I stopped, and Mulan and Mushu, as well as the three boys, turned to me. "What's wrong, sis?" Sora asked. "I just remembered, they don't allow girls in the army. If I'm going to join, I have to turn myself into a guy!" "How are you gonna do that?" Goofy asked. "Wait for me a minute," I said, and ran off to the gummi ship. When I got back, I was flat-chested and lookin' fruity. But I was a fruity **man** nonetheless.

Everyone looked at me. "Hey! Where did your chest go?" Donald said, looking confused. "I got some bandage from the gummi ship and did what I know Mulan did." "But your hair is still really, really long," Mulan pointed out. "Hey, if they don't like it, then that's one less soldier to get rid of their enemies." I replied. Mulan shrugged, "Good point. We should get going." We all nodded, and followed her into the army camp. There was a line where most of the soldiers were standing, so Sora and Donald stepped in. A short man with a black eye pushed Sora out of the way, saying, "'Bout time we got some grub." "Hey! No cutting!" Sora yelled. "Get out!" Donald followed. Shorty punched Sora, who fell back. I growled. "No one punches **my** little brother!" I hollered in a low voice, and kicked Shorty. Donald joined in and jumped Shorty, causing him to fall back- if he hadn't already. The, a taller (way) thinner man looked at the space between the brawl going on and the seemingly last man in line. "Hey!" He said, pointing to it. "A space in line!" A very chubby man followed Stick, wondering out loud, "I wonder what they're serving for lunch today." "Knuckle sandwiches!" Shorty shouted, and jumped Stick the same way Donald jumped him. "That does it!" Sora yelled, as he and Donald joined the brawl. I rolled my eyes. "Sheesh, men. But if you wanna fit in, be like a man! An idiot!" With that, I jumped into the brawl.

I was having fun punching the lights out of Shorty when Mulan shouted, "Please!" We all stopped and looked at her. "Please!" Stick mocked. "What a girl!" Shorty rolled his eyes. "Grr.. No one makes fun of **my** friend!" I growled, and kicked Shorty again. "Knock it off!" Mulan then shouted. "Knock what off!" Shorty yelled. "Your face!" I replied, as I hit it. "He punched me!" Sora yelled, pointing to Shorty. "Cutting in line!" Donald added. Wow, I had never felt so immature.. This felt good! Stick rolled his eyes, "What a shrimp!" "Who you callin' shrimp, panda lips? I'm a bona fide guardian dragon!" Mushu yelled from Mulan's armor. "L-let's just get back in line, okay?" She almost pleaded, as she pushed Mushu back into hiding. Sora looked at Mulan. "Whose side are you on! I just got slugged!" He said. "Kick some ass!" I shouted, not knowing what I was doing anymore. I hadn't had a brawl- well, I'd never been in a brawl before! It sure was fun. "Want some more?" Shorty shouted, as he lunged at me. I dodged, and he bumped into a taller man who looked very formal. And very, very constipated. "Soldiers! Get back in line!" He yelled. I narrowed my eyes at him. "You got something against guys with long hair?" I yelled, just to see his reaction. He looked at me oddly. I suppose no one had ever done that to him before. Probably a high ranking soldier.. "Uh.. No." He replied. "Good! Sir!" I replied, and stepped back in line. He looked at me oddly again, rather, in a very creeped out way, and left. Hmph. Homophobe.

I had no time to pretend to be a guy pretending to be a girl, as Heartless appeared out of nowhere. "What are they?" Mulan asked me. "Heartless!" Donald replied, but it seemed he was yelling it out in anger more than anything. In an instant, Shorty, Porky, and Stick ran off. I scoffed. "Great. Not that we need them to fight.." "Ping, get ready!" Sora said, and she nodded. We easily beat the Heartless. Ping- I mean, Mulan was pretty good with her sword. It was good that her sword could go against the Heartless. Later on, we were lined up in front of the Homophobe, who I learned was Captain Li Shang. "You four!" He said to me and the boys. "What are your names?" "Alex," I replied. Sora looked at me, but he knew Kumei wouldn't do for a guy's name. I don't actually know if it would even do for a girl. "Sora," he said. "Donald." "Goofy." "You're welcome in my troop." He looked at me, having a very creeped out look again. "Uh.. Even the long haired one. Your battle skills are encouraging." He said. "I'm the son of Fa Zhou-" "You should return home," Captain Homophobe said to Mulan before she could finish. "B-but.. That would dishonor my family!" "You'd rather dishonor my troops?" Mulan didn't look to happy. "Don't make me-!" She stopped. "If Ping trains harder he can be one of the best troops here! Give him another chance." I demanded. "Yeah. Si- Bro is right. Just give us an assignment, we'll show you how well we can work together." Sora agreed. "So you want to be tested?" Captain Homophobe asked. I sighed in exasperation. "That's what he said, Musclehead.."

Captain Li Shang decided to allow us to be tested(me, a soldier?), and gave us three orders. They were pretty useless. All we did was battle Heartless. The actual troop's order was this: to ambush Shan-Yu, the creepy hun's army on their way here through the mountain pass. "We'll smash 'em!" Donald said. "Trash 'em!" I added. "I doubt that." Captain Homophobe replied. "You five will be the advance party. Scout out the mountain for my troops." Okay, weird order. I didn't get it, but whatever. Sora seemed to think this too, as he put his hands behind his head. "That's it? No problem! Right, sis?" He asked. Crap! Sora and I realized this mistake too late in the game. Captain looked at me. "Sis?" I frowned. "You got a problem with that?" He looked at me weirdly again and shook his head. "Talk to me when you're ready to be briefed for your mission," He said. "Yeah, I'm wearing briefs.." I muttered, walking past him. Homophobe.

I didn't have any more time once more to pretend to be a guy pretending to be a girl and piss the Captain off, since Sora wanted the mission over with. It was as easy as chicken pot pie. Except I like chicken pot pie. We went back to report to Captain Homophobe. "Yes, that's exactly what I expect. Now, you still have some tasks to do. Stay sharp. You did well." He said. "I knew it!" Sora cheered. We nodded. "Captain.." Mulan trailed off. He looked at her. "I suppose you've made a little progress." "A **little** progress!" I almost shrieked. Goofy held me back, thankfully. "Not a little, alot!" Donald said. "No, you're right, captain. Please, give me one more assignment. This time I'll show you what I'm truly made of!" Captain Homophobe nodded. "I'll give you one more chance." "One more chance!" What an insufferable- "Sir!" Mulan, Donald, Sora(who squeezed my arm, trying to get me to agree), and Goofy said, and I muttered a 'sir' before we left for another mission.

We went past the checkpoint, onto the mountain path. Rocks were blocking the way, and a falcon was circling above us. I glared at the falcon, and it flew away. Weird little bird freak. We went on to crash the rocks. A few Heartless came, and what was really funny was when Goofy did one attack when he threw his Shield around, and even after the attack he was still in his stance. I stifled the urge to giggle and looked at Goofy with the most straight face I could. "Uh.. Goofy.. You can stop now." Long story short, we got throught he rocks. Then we saw Shorty, Porky, and Stick, who I found out to be Yao, Chien Po, and Ling. We were all okay now, since I gave Yao a piece of my mind. Chien Po helped a little. What a porky! If he wasn't a human, I'd eat him. Anyway, Yao spoke up. "Hey.. You ain't half bad." "A man among men!" Ling agreed. "That's Ping for ya," I grinned. "Thanks!" Mulan smiled. The three left, and Mulan's face fell. "But the Captain.." She muttered. I laughed, "Don't worry. I'll convince him with my innate manliness!" "Captain!" Sora said, poking me, and I turned around. Oh, it was Captain Homophobe. "Oops," I laughed nervously, and stepped away from him. "Ping sure did good!" Goofy told Captain. "You bet he did!" Donald agreed. "You can bet it on my bro's flowy long hair which you better not discriminate or he'll go psycho on you!" Sora nodded. Wow, my little brother read my mind. "Hmm.. Fine. I'll let you join my troops.. But I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier." I strongly disliked this man, and was currently bordering on hatred. "Why not!" Sora almost shrieked. Good thing Goofy pulled him back, just like he did me. "It's okay, Sora. I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of. Just give me a chance." Captain Egohead -no wait, that was Leon- Homophobe nodded. "That's the spirit, Ping." Sheesh, if he thought 'Ping' had the spirit, then why was he so picky? I groaned. Men.

Finally, we arrived at the mountain camp. To our surprise, everyone was already there! How did they do that? I know DiZ transported himself and sometimes me around Twilight Town to get around faster, but they didn't have DiZ' knowledge. So what the..? "Okay, girl! Here's your chance! I just saw this real shady guy. And I know it's Shan-Yu!" Mushu said, taking the chance to interrupt my thoughts like everyone else did. We stepped back. "Shan-Yu?" Mulan asked. "That's the hun leader! We gotta tell the captain!" Sora said. I nodded. "Waaaait wait- wait- wait WAIT! Everybody use their heads for a sec!" We stopped and went into our thinking positions. "Now, why are we here? To make the Captain-" "-The insufferable Captain-" "-Right, Kumei, the insufferable Captain see Mulan- I mean, Ping's talents and bring honor to her family!" We nodded. "So, let's go find out where Shan-Yu is by ourselves. Then, if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though just tracking the guy down shold earn us our stars.. Captain Musclehead will have to notice my girl!" I grinned, raising my fist to the air. "Oh yeah!" Mulan nodded. "Okay, let's go." "We'll help out," Sora agreed. "Right, sis?" "Absolutely."

And so, we snuck out of camp to that cave right outside of it. The path wasn't too long, but the inside was enormous. It was kind of like an altar, with all those candles hanging around, but it probably wasn't. That wasn't what we came here for, anyway. "Dead end," Sora said. "Nobody's here." I nodded. Our family seemed to like pointing out the obvious. "You're crazy. Check again!" Mushu told us. We looked around. Nothing. "Oh well.." Donald sighed, and left for the path leading out the cave with Goofy. Little brother only noticed a few seconds later. "Hey, wait up!" There was no time for Sora to run now- the ground shook. "What's happening?" Sora asked me. "Uh.. Earthquake?" I hate it when I'm wrong. I looked to where Donald and Goofy were gasping and banging their fists. Wait, banging their fists? I ran over to them only to be forbidden to pass by a stupid barrier. "Sora! Kumei! Ping!" The two over at the other end yelled. "Guys, how do we-" "Sis! Watch out!" I looked up to see an Assault Rider(I think that's what the stupid Heartless was called) about to thrust his spear-weapon at me. "Holy-!" I rolled out of the way. The Assault Rider charged at me once more. "What do you want with me!" I yelled, and my Keyblade did the rest. A few more Assault Riders, Shadows, and Soldiers came, but it was nothing Sora, Mulan, and I couldn't handle.

"You fought really well, Mu- er, Ping!" I slapped her on the back. "Sis is right, you were amazing!" At this, the barrier disappeared. We ran over to Donald and Goofy. "You okay?" Sora and I nodded. "Yeah, thanks to Ping!" "Come on, time to report to the captain!" Mushu interrupted. "But Shan-Yu wasn't there." Mushu rolled his eyes. That looked funny. "Please! That Hun is old news! We're gonna tell the Captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the cave, and Ping took out almost every one of them!" Wow. When Mushu thought, he could really think. "Good idea. Come on!" I ran ahead of the boys and Mulan, back to the village.. Only to stop and cringe. "What's wrong, sis?" Sora asked, walking up beside me. "That.." I pointed to the village. Sora looked around, cringing as I did. "Ugh.." The village, or camp, whatever, was burnt down, back to ashes. There were still a few poles here and there, but everything was pretty much destroyed. How could that Shan-Yu have gotten past us? I walked around the village, to find someone kneeling down in pain. Despite the destruction, I managed to choke out, "Captain Muscle- er, Captain Li Shang!"

The Captain tried to stand, but he was weak. "Don't overdo it, Captain!" Sora told him, trying to get him to sit down. "It's only a scratch.." He replied, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes. Stubborn. He fell down again, and Mulan rushed to him.

"Captain, the enemy! Where did they go?"

"They went toward the summit.."

"We'll stop them!"

Goofy nodded. "It kinda is our fault."

"You mean MY fault." Mushu said, walking out with his head down.

"No," My voice finally returned fully. "It's mine. I shouldn't have encouraged our running off on our own, even when I didn't like the Captain all that much.." "Nuh-uh!" Donald shook his head at me. "Not it's not!" Sora nodded. "Shan-Yu and the Heartless did this, not us!" He turned to the Captain. "Captain, if you track down the villagers, we'll handle this." The Captain nodded, and we left him to follow that Hun. "The summit.. Come on."

We arrived at the summit, and what we saw wasn't too pleasing. It was even worse than seeing the village burnt down. It was Shan-Yu. Man, he was fat. But there was no time, as usual, to make comments about his weight problems now. "Attack!" He yelled, and the Heartless charged at us. Almost a hundred(or fifty, I might be exaggerating here) Rapid Thrusters(the bee-looking ones) and about six Bolt towers surrounded me, and I couldn't even see Sora, Mulan, or anyone aside from the Heartless. Finally, I warded away most of them and found my way back to Mulan and the boys. "There're still more!" I told them, but I guess that information didn't matter anymore, because Shan-Yu himself was charging at us now. "Stand back!" Someone said from behind us. It was Yao! With Ling, and a few other soldiers. "We'll handle this!" Yao knelt down, pointing the cannon at Shan-Yu as we fought more Rapid Thrusters off, when Mulan suddenly pushed Yao out of the way, grabbing the cannon. "Sorry!" She apologized in a hurry. She knelt down and positioned the cannon towards the mountain, looking for a match. I'd use magic to fire the cannon but I was too busy trying to watch what she was doing **and** block a Bolt Thrower's face from reaching my little brother at the same time to do so. She grabbed Mushu, squeezed him, and a little spark came out. I would laugh, if I wasn't helping Sora block Heartless away from her. Still, the little spark was enough to fire the cannon. She set Mushu down on the cannon, and it fired away, with Mushu on it, still screaming.. "You're going the wrong way!"

I didn't understand at first why in the world she fired the cannon at the mountain and not at Shan-Yu, who was less than fifteen feet away from us, but when the cannon hit the mountain, I realized it. "Of course! An avalanche!" Just as I realized, the avalanche commenced. "YES!" Mulan high fived with me, but I really didn't think we had time to do that, as- "The avalanche is coming down on us! Boys, get out of the way!" I screamed, and grabbed my little brother with one hand, and Donald and Goofy with the other. "Captain, look out!" Mulan shouted as well, and pulled the Captain out of the way. The avalanche was finished. I regained my balance and helped the boys up. "Come on, we gotta check where Mulan is!" I told them, and ran around until I saw three figures- the Captain, Mulan, and Mushu. What was Mushu doing out in the open with the Captain there?

Oh **shit**.

Apparently, the boys didn't notice the look on the Captain's face. "Oh boy, you're okay!" Donald said happily, and Sora and Goofy nodded. The Captain turned to us. "You all knew, didn't you! You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise!" The boys gasped, but that's all their reply was. "I can't believe you lied to me!" The Captain said to Mulan. I wanted to reveal that Mulan wasn't the only one, but little brother seemed to read my mind and pulled me back. "The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the Army is death." All of us looked at him in surprise. Sheesh, male chauvinists! "Get out of my sight.. now. You're all dismissed." "But Captain.." Sora reasoned, but that musclehead wouldn't hear it. "My debt is repaid." He walked away, motioning for his troops to follow him. "The Emperor is waiting! Move out!" The soldiers nodded. Yao, Ling, and Chien Po were looking sad for Mulan, but the other soldiers just looked lifeless. It was odd.. I looked to Mulan, whose face had fallen a long time ago. I frowned to myself. Once again, my silence in the matter ruined everything..

"Mulan. I blew it." Mushu told Mulan sadly. I sighed, and Mulan and I took our bandages off. She let her hair down, and took her armor off too, and when she did, she actually looked very feminine. Of course, I already knew this. Mulan turned to us. "Thank you, everyone. Sorry I got you in trouble." Sora and I shook our heads. "It's no big deal," Sora said. I nodded. "We're always in trouble anyway." Sora smiled, then turned to Mulan. "So Ping, I mean, uh, Mulan.. What're you gonna do now?" Mulan looked to the path down the mountain. "Going back home." "Your daddy's gonna be steamed as a chicken dumpling." Hey, I liked chicken dumplings. Mulan hung her head, and I just had to cheer her up. For not saying anything. Again. I threw my arms around the shoulders of the three boys. "Hey, we'll take our share of the blame. Isn't that right, boys?" The three nodded with smiles, and I was glad Mulan returned them. "Thanks. You're all wonderful friends."

We walked down the summit, when we heard something snarling. That horrible sounding snarl could only belong to one person in this world- that crazy Hun, Shan-Yu. We looked over the mountain and below us, we saw him standing. His Rapid Thrust Heartless were still alive, too. Dammit. "Shan-Yu!" Mulan gasped. "He's alive!" Sora gasped. I nodded, "I get it. Come on, we have to warn the Emperor!" The boys and Mulan nodded, and we ran as fast as we could back to the Imperial City. When we did, the sun had already set. We saw Musclehead and his troops on their horses walking(rather, trotting) to the Imperial Palace. I think that's what it's called, anyway. "Shang!" Mulan called for the male chauvinist, "Shan-Yu is alive! He's headed this way!"

"Why should I believe you this time?" "But she's telling you the truth!" Sora backed her up. "I swear on my long hair!" I said, sticking it out in the air for all of China(whatever that was, that's what Mulan called the world) to see. Musclehead looked at me, then gasped, looking at my chest. "You have..!" "Hermaphrodite!" I yelled. "Got a problem?" "No time!" Donald yelled, as he pointed to the falcon circling above us. It flew to the palace roofs, landing on one of the statues.. which, of course, turned out to be that stupid Shan-Yu. "Crap." I muttered. "Why do they always get here before we do?" "Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get the Emperor!" Musclehead ordered to his troops, but they just stood there, looking lifeless. Suddenly, they stunk of the darkness, and turned into Heartless. I knew something was weird about their lifeless faces! Too bad it was too late.. Yao, Ling, and Chien Po were being held back by the Heartless and could not help. "Captain! We'll secure the courtyard!" Sora told Musclehead. I nodded. "Get to the Emperor now, you can save him!" I yelled, as I cut a I threw a Soldier at a Bolt Thrower, cutting the two in half. The Captain hesitated. "That's an order, Captain!" He nodded with determination, and ran off to the Palace.

We defeated the Heartless, and ran up the Palace stairs as fast as we could. We arrived, seeing Shan-Yu point his sword at the Emperor's neck. "Now you'll bow to me!" "Let the Emperor go, freakshow!" Hmm. I liked yelling in this world. "Foolish girl!" Shan-Yu roared, and lunged at me, but the Captain attacked him from behind before he could successfully do so, and led the Emperor into the Palace for safety. The Captain nodded at Mulan with trusting eyes, and let us deal with the Hun on our own. "It ends now, Shan-Yu." Mulan told him. Shan-Yu only smirked. "Boys, guard the door from any Heartless that'll come! Mulan and I will deal with the Hun!" I ordered, and they nodded. Shan-Yu then ignored the boys as I had hoped and faced me and Mulan. "Ready Mulan?" She nodded. "For China!"

Mulan and I took Shan-Yu by both sides, taking turns in being the distraction. One of us would keep Shan-Yu's attention while the other would attack him from behind. It was a simple strategy so Shan-Yu figured it out fast. He did a jumping-spiral attack which came at us from nowhere, but overall he was no match for me. Or Mulan. He ignored Mulan for a second and charged at me while I threw my Keyblade at his stupid bird. It was trying to carry Mulan away! With no weapon to defend me, he pushed his hands against mine, trying to take me down. Miraculously, the Keyblade didn't come back at me like a boomerang was supposed to do, but at Shan-Yu's head! It was hilarious. Shan-Yu was distracted for the most part and I got my Keyblade back. I didn't bother going into Valor form as Mulan and I slowly wore Shan-Yu down. In the middle of the battle Shan-Yu powered up with the darkness, but Mulan took the final strike for her 'country'(what was that!) and defeated Shan-Yu. Shan-Yu's Heartless disappeared as he fell. "Now that's what I call burning some hunny-bun! Aw, yeah! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No, wait a minute- I'm the best! Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best!" I grinned. "That's what you think, Mushu! Kumei's the best, Kumei's the best!"

We were all gathered in front of the Emperor, with the whole crowd from the Imperial City. The Emperor walked forward. "I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan." Mulan bowed to him. "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial solderi, deceived your commanding officer, shamed the entire Chinese army, and dishonored your family name." The Emperor said. What was Chinese? Well, I hope he wasn't always a nagger. "We get the picture.." Sora sighed, voicing my thoughts. "Your'e a young woman, and in the end.." Donald and I groaned, awaiting something horrible to be said. "You have saved us all." The Emperor bowed to Mulan. I gasped and I felt really glad for Mulan. "Mulan, look!" I pointed behind us, and the whole crowd was bowing to her. I raised her arm in the air, showing her to the crowd proudly. "Yeah!" After a few cheers from the crowd, Mulan turned to the Emperor. "Your Excellency!" The Emperor nodded. "Captain Li!" Captain Li Shang nodded and gave the sword to Mulan. "Take this," the Emperor told Mulan, "And the world will know what you have done for China." Mulan bowed. "Thank you." I still didn't know why they called this world 'China'. Confusing.. "Mulan. Sora. Kumei. Donald. Goofy. Thank you." Captain Li Shang said. How'd he know my real-? Oh, right. I was cheering for myself awhile ago and he probably found out that was my name when he told me to stop it because the Emperor was coming. Also, he found out I was really a girl and said he 'knew it'. Homophobe. "_Thank you? _Is that all there is to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you'll have to be more eloquent than that!" The Emperor said, looking at Li Shang with a funny look. I laughed, "You go, Your Excellency!" We all laughed, 'cept for Li Shang who was blushing. "Hey, can we get an autograph?" Sora joked to Mulan. She smiled.

"Thanks for everything, you guys!" "Now they just GOTTA let me go back to bein' a guardian. They GOTTA!" Mushu yelled to himself. I looked at him oddly. "I thought you WERE a family guardian?" Mushu then noticed that I noticed him and laughed nervously. "What? Oh, no, no- don't even worry about that, that's just real technical. Just for us guardians." I gave him an incredulous look. "Sure." "You tricked us!" Sora shouted, pointing at Mushu, and started chasing him around. We burst out laughing- the sword which used to be Shan-Yu's glowed in Mulan's hands. "Huh?" "Sora, that's enough, it's time to open another gate!" I called, and he stopped chasing Mushu to stand beside me. The crown mark appeared beneath our feet, as light shone from the sword to create a Keyhole above us. Sora and I nodded to each other, and the light from our Keyblade's combined, shining into the Keyhole and opening another gate. "Okay!" Donald cheered. "Guess it's about time to be movin' on." Goofy agreed. "Well, we have to go now." I told them. "You shall be missed," The Emperor said, nodding. "You two play nice!" Sora told Mulan and Li Shang, who gasped. Mulan blushed. "But just in case, if it's a girl, name it after me, okay?" I laughed, patting the two soon-to-be lovers at the back. "Whoa, watch it, soldiers!" Li Shang said to us. Mushu and I laughed, as Mulan waved. "Goodbye, Kumei, Sora, Donald, Goofy! Come back soon!"

We entered the gummi ship. "I'm exhausted," I muttered, as I plopped onto my seat, looking at the next worlds. There was a castle ahead, and I decided to go there first. I stopped driving and looked up. "We're going through Stardust Sweep, boys. Whose turn to drive?" I asked, standing up from the chair of the controls room. "My turn!" Donald said, and I nodded. "Where're you going, sis?" Sora asked as I walked out of the room. "In my room, as usual. I'm really sleepy.." I replied, and walked to my room in the ship. As soon as I hit the pillow, I fell into a slumber. Albeit, not a dreamless one..

_-------------------------------------------_

Well, there you are! Sorry for the late update. Review if you liked it, please! Also, I'm sure you noticed Kumei was pretty immature in this world. I think she'll be back to normal in the next one.. She was like this because she was trying to get her mind off a few things. See you on the next update!


	11. I need a backbrace!

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

Thanks again, Angel of Blacksouls, spirited angel1305, and Page-Chan for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter too.

Page-Chan: About the previous chapter, Kumei was pretending to be a guy pretending to be a girl, meaning she's pretending to be gay. Hence her 'fruitcake' comment. But even if the army- or Li Shang thinks Kumei's gay, they still let her in because they think she's still a guy. Yeah, still confusing, I'm sorry. : )

And I'm sorry, too, for everyone who reads this, if it's too long and too irrelevant. I still wanted to put the irrelevant things in anyway.

-------------------------------------------

_"Marluxia?" Sora asked the psychotic blonde in front of us. "Who's that, and what do they have to do with Nami-" I gasped as a pair of chakram struck Vexen from behind. Vexen fell to his knees, and that red haired guy from earlier popped up out of nowhere. What was his name again? ..Oh, yeah. "Alex! What are you doing here?" He looked at me oddly. "Alex? What're you talking about? The name's A**x**e**l**!" Sora just stared at Axel in surprise. I turned red in embarassment. My memories may have not strayed from my heart unlike little brother's did, but I sure had a bad memory for names.. "Yeah, whatever!" I replied, trying to save face. "What're you doing here?" He shrugged. "Sorry to cut in right when he was getting to the juicy bits." "Unnngh... Axel, wh...why...?" Vexen groaned in pain. Axel looked at him with a frown. "You sure love to talk. It's about time you shut up — forever." Didn't they work together? Why were they killing each other? Freaky hooded freaks.. "No... Don't do it...!" Vexen cried. Axel shook his head. "We're nobodies, Vexen. We've got no one to be — but we still 'are'. So look on the bright side. You're off the hook. Now you can be nothing instead of just being nobody." Nobodies..? What did he mean by that? _

"M-Mercy, Axel! I don't want to... go yet..." Vexen pleaded. Axel would not hear it. "NOW you can tell me I don't respect my elders." He replied, and took a slash at Vexen- the blonde died and disappeared. "Sora, out of Twilight Town, now!" I ordered. I pulled him out the door, but once we got out I told him to go ahead and quietly peeked inside the room. He was still there, with his back turned to me. I tiptoed into the room, slowly walking towards him, when he turned around and screamed, "BOO!" I screamed and fell back. He burst out laughing. It was fake. "Bastard!" I yelled. He shook his head. "You're not very good at being sneaky. That won't work. Well, now we're all alone. Something you wanted, Kumei?" I rolled my eyes. "Axel.. What are you people? Killing your own friends?" Axel laughed. It was fake. "They're not my friends. But I wish I knew the answer to that myself." He was about to disappear, but I grabbed his arm. "Wait.." He looked at me. "What?" "You're not going to hurt Sora, are you?" He shrugged. "I'll try not to."

We ran into the room to see Axel and Marluxia, with Namine inbetween them. "Huh?" Axel looked surprised. "What's going on here?" I asked to no one in particular, but the pink haired freak decided to answer. "Axel is willing to harm Naminé just to get at me! Destroy him!" He said, looking at Sora. Sora was ready to attack. Axel looked from me, to little brother. "Well, well, Sora. Marluxia made you his puppet after all." Axel was right. And it was all my fault. Why couldn't I say anything? Did Axel have something to do with it? "Never. After I finish you, he's next." Sora replied angrily. "Sora, don't-" "Hmm... Listen, Sora. We've got more in common than you think. I'd rather not fight you...but I do have a reputation to think of!" Axel told him, interrupting me. He took his chakram out, and Sora was about to attack, but I pushed him back with Firaga and went on to fight Axel myself. I defeated him again, but I don't know if he was holding back. He panted with another fake grin. "You're not half bad. Looks like it was worth saving your brother's hide after all." Sora looked at me, confused. "Saving me? Sis, what does he mean?"

I woke up, my feet hitting the ground and someone carrying me- or trying to, at least, by wrapping his arms around my stomach. "DONALD!" Two voices yelled in a scolding manner. "WHAT!" Another voice yelled even louder. Oh, man. I mean- oh, boys. I opened my eyes to see, and unfortunately hear, with my ears, Sora and Donald yelling at each other. I groaned inwardly. "Boys, what's going on?" Sora let go of me and helped me stand. "Heh, sorry we woke you up, sis. We didn't want to, so we carried you out to this.. uh.. world. Donald was holding your feet, Goofy was carrying the stuff, and I was supporting you from the upper torso. But **Donald** just had to let go.." Sora said, with a face looking like he wanted to stick his tongue out at Donald. Wow, my immaturity from the Land of the Dragons had transferred to the boys. "Well it's not **my** fault! Kumei's feet are so heavy!" "Hey!" I narrowed my eyes at Donald. He backed away, laughing nervously. "Just.. Kidding..?" I sighed, "Yeah, okay. Just stop yelling. Man, I'm still sleepy. Where are we?"

The boys and I looked around. "Yeah. What is this place?" Sora asked. I looked around at the doors, the pillars, and most importantly the large doors inbetween the stairs leading to the East and West Wing. "It's huge!" Donald exclaimed. I nodded in agreement. "And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" Goofy looked to us. "I wonder who lives here." Sora muttered. "You'll find it's someone you know." I told him. Before he could reply, a loud roar shook the castle. Yep. This was that world alright. "Hey, does everybody else recognize that?" Goofy asked. "Who else? It's Beast. And he doesn't seem too thrilled.." I replied. "Oh! It's the Beast!" Sora said, catching up. "Maybe we should check up on him," Goofy suggested. "Maybe we should.. After that!" I pointed at the little Shadow Heartless creeping into one of the rooms. So those little bastards thought they could sneak around me, huh? I don't think so. "C'mon!" Donald shouted, and we ran after the Heartless, into the room. When we entered, though, there was nobody there. "Where did it go?" Donald asked. We all seemed to ignore this question as we saw a beautiful rose encased in glass. "Ooh!" Donald 'ooh'ed and stepped forward to touch the glass, but the Shadow popped up outta nowhere like they always do, and Donald took a step back with widened eyes. "Found it!"

Sora walked towards Donald casually to fight beside him, and Goofy and I took the other side of the room. Still, there were too many and we were wasting time. Sora seemed to think this too, as he groaned. "Aw, c'mon! Enough already!" "Somebody help us!" Donald cried, casting thunder on a few more Shadows and Soldiers. Suddenly, as if answering Donald's cry for help, the door burst open and in came our princely Beast. Or is that our Beastly prince? Depends on what you know. Anyway, all of us were pretty delighted at Beast's entrance. "Hey, Beast! Just in time." Sora waved. You could say I 'examined' Beast closely. There was something unnerving in his eyes, and the theory I was muttering to myself was just proven as he swung his arms at the four of us, pushing us out of the way. My back hurt. Well, at least 'hitting the wall because Beast swung his arm at me' is checked at my List of Things to Do Before I Die. It was like Beast didn't know us at all. All he gave a damn about was that glass-cased rose. He took the rose as gently as he could and left the room in an instant. We stared after him. "Gee, do you think he maybe forgot who we are?" Goofy asked. "With this many Heartless around, something must be up." Sora nodded. I groaned. "Something's _always_ up!"

We were running up the East Wing now, because Donald apparently saw a lady up the stairs and we decided that it was Belle. And Belle could tell us everything, especially what was going on with her currently rose-crazed Beast lover. We arrived upstairs, and crept to Belle's room. "Shh!" Sora told Donald and Goofy, who were really sucky at being sneaky. But who was I to talk? I then heard sobbing. "What am I going to do?" A voice cried. Belle. Sora pointed into the room, silently asking if it was Belle, and I nodded. "Okay!" Donald nodded to himself, and without anyone's agreement charged into the room. "DONALD!" The door opened, making the duck magician fall flat on his face. I resisted the urge to giggle as he screeched, "Hey! Who opened the door?" Belle looked down at Donald in surprise and instantly picked him up. "Oh, I'm so glad you're here! Donald!" Belle exclaimed. Belle saw me, still stifling my laughter, and smiled. I saluted her casually. "Kumei, Sora, Goofy!" She waved happily, hugging Donald. Goofy and Sora waved back. "Where's the Beast?" Donald asked. "Oh, he must be in the West Wing. We don't talk like we used to." Uh-oh. Hey, where were Lumiere and the others to push them back together anyway? "What happened?"

Belle looked at me. "Um.. Isn't that why you're here?" I could understand Belle's thinking. As a Princess of the Heart, you'd get used to help coming all the time to save you and stuff. Yeah.. Good thing I was a Keyblade Wielder. I sure didn't want to be a Cinderella! Wait, that's another world. Sora shrugged. "Since we're here and all.." I cracked my knuckles. "Need me to straighten him out?" Belle smiled at my trying to cheer her up, but her face fell again. "I think you'll need to do more than that. He's been acting strange lately. The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but.." "Wait a second!" Sora interrupted, putting his hands behind his head. "Who locked who up?" "The Beast locked up his servants.." "But why?" We asked. "That's what I don't know." "Where are those servants locked up?" I thought I heard her wrong. The dungeon! "In the dungeon. You can get to the undercroft from the West Hall. The dungeon is down there." Something was definitely wrong with Beast. Sora nodded. "West Hall. Got it." "Be careful!" Belle waved us we ran off from the East Hall. When was the day a Princess of the Heart was going to fight like we did?

"Here it is!" Sora beckoned us to him as he came upon a wardrobe standing in front of the pathway leading to the dungeon. He tried pushing the wardrobe out of the way, but didn't seem to have any luck. I chuckled as the wardrobe let out a disgruntled sound. Eyes and a mouth seemed to surface from the wood, and it- rather, she, as she had very ladylike eyelashes, looked at Sora with much annoyance. "Do you mind?" She scooted back to her place in front of the pathway. Sora could only take a step back, looking at it creepily. Wow, this was almost as funny as when Riku pissed his pants when I told him Sora was madly in love with him and was out to make him his Valentine.. Woah. Sorry, too much information there. Sora looked to me for help, so I nodded. "Okay, boys. On the count of five, push. On the count of ten, let go. Rinse and repeat." Donald and Goofy took their places beside us, and after a few grunting noises and a few kicks from the wardrobe, we finally cleared the doorway. It- uh, she, opened her eyes once more to look at Sora. "And I was just starting to get comfortable." She looked to Sora. "May I help you?" Then to Donald, to Goofy, and finally, to me. She gasped. "Oh! Lady Kumei! Where is your friend?" Crap. Not again.

The boys looked from the Wardrobe, to me, and back and forth a few times before they finally asked, "Friend?" The Wardrobe laughed. "Oh, you know, the one with-" "Belle needs me to get to the dungeon." I interrupted her before she could ruin me. She laughed again, "Oh! You're here to help our friends? Why didn't you say so?" I slapped my forehead. Sora just laughed nervously. "Er.." The Wardrobe gained a look of realization on her face. "I'm sorry I startled you. Oh, I used to be human, you know, until the enchantress cast her spell. I was turned into a wardrobe when the prince was turned into a beast." "The prince is the Beast!" Donald shrieked. "The Beast is a prince!" Goofy did so, too. Sora could only look very, very surprised and taken aback. Yup. They're my boys. The Wardrobe nodded, "That's right. Although his behavior was far from princely at the time." "What's this about a spell?" Sora asked. The Wardrobe leaned in closer to the boys. "Hmm, I'm surprised Lady Kumei didn't tell you. Well, it was a cold winter's night." The boys leaned in even closer. "And that's enough for now. You can hear the rest when you've rescued the others. It'll give you something to look forward to."

You know, I really hated that whole 'Lady' title. I mean, they didn't call Belle 'Lady'! So why should **I** be called 'Lady'? I'm only eighteen, for Marluxia's sake! Ugh. I hated that flowery freak of nature. And so, the three boys let out groans of disappointment as their shoulders fell. I laughed. "Come on, boys, you'll know the full story later. Let's get going." They nodded, cheering up in an instant. We made our way to the undercroft. "This must be it," Sora pointed to the two stone doors in front of us. I stared at the markings on the doors oddly. Not engraved markings, but protuberances of some sort. I'd say they were embossed, but it wasn't fitting enough.. Protuberance was more creepy. And creepy was exactly what those markings were. I came back to the real world to see Donald pressing his ear against the door. Something from the markings glowed.. Reminded me of.. "Donald, Heartless!" I screamed, and Donald quacked in surprise, jumping on to me as the markings really did turn into a Heartless. Weird ones, they were. Or it. It or they was or were like siamese twins, so I couldn't really tell. But what did it matter? All we had to do was slash and hack away at it and it would be gone. Then again, the answer was never the simplest way..

It's either it wasn't the easiest battle, or I just didn't know how to fight Heartless a la Luffy. I prefer to think the latter. -Oof!- I got up as the Thresholder Heartless used its annoyingly stretchy arms to throw me back across the room. And my back was still healing from when Beast threw me back! Sheesh, people in this castle.. I groaned and jumped from the escalated portion of the room down to attack what was seemingly the Thresholder's core, but the Gargoyles just kept coming at me! Sheesh, where were Sora, Donald, and Goofy when you needed them? Right. Also getting whipped by the rubber boy rip-offs. I was really too tired to take down in my head everything we did to get rid of the Thresholder, so here's a recap: Hack, Whip! My back- Ouch! Get rid of those damned Gargoyles, will you, boys? Slash, Whip! My back.. Ugh.. Slice, Dice, Release! Rinse and Repeat. Yeah, so after a few more of that happened, the Possessor Heartless came out and we easily destroyed it. I made sure to hack at its back(if it had one), because my back friggin' hurt and I thought I should share the love! And so the stupid Heartless disappeared.. For now. Sora panted. "Do you think the dungeon's past this door?" I glared at the door. "It better be, after that annoying Thresholder Heartless we better get something. Like a painkiller.. or a backbrace.."

We entered the dungeon, the three boys looking around. "There's nobody here." Sora said, turning to us. "You mean there's nobody to rescue?" Donald whined. "Did somebody say rescue?" A voice came out of nowhere."Be quiet!" Another voice yelled. "It might be THEM." I burst out laughing. "Lady Hakumei?" The second voice called out. Oh man, another reminder that Hakumei was one of the dumbest names ever and I had the _honor_ of being given it. "Mademoiselle?" The first one asked. "Belle sent us to find you." I called out. "Whoever you are.." Sora muttered, and looked to me. "Sis?" I smiled. "Come on, Cogsworth, you can reveal yourselves." Suddenly, a miniature grandfather clock, a teacup, and a few other supposedly inanimate objects were brought to life, just like the wardrobe. Sora looked at them oddly, but crouched in front of them anyway. "I'm Sora, and these two are Donald and Goofy. You already know my sis," He pointed to each one of us when we were mentioned. Curiously, Donald picked the clock, Cogsworth, up. It was terribly hilarious to see Donald playing with Cogsworth as the clock gasped, "D-don't touch! I- I am self-winding, sir!" At this response Donald looked very delighted, and shook Cogsworth up and down as if he were a present on Christmas day about to be opened. I held my stomach as I giggled, "Donald! Put the clock down!"

Of course, he didn't, and Sora only laughed as well. "I'm glad you're okay." Lumiere, whatever he was(I never knew if he was a lamp thing or.. yeah), jumped to the chair for us to see him. "It is we who are overjoyed to see you!" "Did somebody put a spell on you guys, too?" Goofy asked. Cogsworth, although still being played with by Donald(now the duck was pulling at his arms), was able to reply. "Yes that's right.. You've heard! It was the enchantress." Lumiere nodded. "It seems so long ago.." "It was a cold winter's night.." Mrs. Pots, the pot of tea, started. Here we go again.. "An old beggar woman came to the castle and asked for shelter." "But the master of this castle, that is of course, the Prince.." I continued with an exasperated sigh. "Why don't you tell the whole story, mademoiselle?" Lumiere asked me. "Yeah, yeah, you say it, Sis!" Sora nodded, looking at me eagerly. I shrugged. "Here goes.."

_"Once upon a time, in a faraway land(which was pretty much this world), a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21st year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?"_

"..And, that's the story." I finished. "Wow." Sora muttered, and Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement. "But that whole enchantress-rose-beast-last petal thing isn't what's concerning us now. It's the excessive amount of Heartless, and the fact that there are Heartless here at all." I told them. "You don't suppose the master's been turned into a Heartless, do you?" Cogsworth asked me. Donald had already put him down(after much yelling from the clock) during my telling of the story. "Well if they're a part of this, then it's a good thing we're here. Right, sis?" Sora answered for me. "Of course." "Let's go find the Beast!" Donald then shouted. "Splendid!" Cogsworth clapped in delight. "Follow me, messieurs and mademoiselle. I know a shortcut." He led us to the impassable knights at the escalated part of the room(where we battled the Thresholder) and said, "Allow our guests to pass." The knights formerly known as the impassable knights then stepped aside, and we entered. "Alright, how do we get out of here?" Little brother asked no one in particular. "I'm afraid we won't be marching out that easily. You see, the door leading to the other side is concealed by a sort of contraption." Lumiere hesitantly told us. "What kind of contraption?" Sora asked. "Observe," Cogsworth called our attention, jumping on and odd leverage(or whatever) and pulling it down. As he did so, a black lantern was slowly lowered to our level. It had.. Black flames. Lumiere pointed at the lantern, "If we could but light all the lanterns in this passage, the secret door would open." "But, as you can see, the lanterns are already burning- with an enchanted flame." Mrs. Pots added. I looked at the lantern once more. "So we gotta put these black flames out before we can actually light them."

"Indeed," Lumiere nodded. "Can't ya just throw some water on 'em?" Goofy asked. Mrs. Pots shook her head. "I'm afraid that's not enough. But if you use the power of light.." "Aren't the Keyblades like symbols of light or something?" Sora asked me. I nodded. "Then let's try it out!" Sora suggested, and we pointed our Keyblades at the flames. In an instant, the enchanted flames disappeared, and Lumiere was able to light the lantern up. "How many lanterns left?" I asked. "Six," Cogsworth replied from his spot, straining to hold the leverage down. "Okay. Let's spread out and take three each, Sora. You, Goofy(I didn't want to put Donald in the group because he and Sora'd probably argue over something), and Chip are in the first group, while Donald, Mrs. Pots and I will be in the second. Lumiere, I hope you don't mind being thrown around for a few seconds, because we'll need to be fast so Cogsworth doesn't get too tired." "It is no problem, mademoiselle," Lumiere replied. I nodded, "Great. Everyone got it?" Everyone nodded. "Let's go!" So the two groups split up, but thankfully the lanterns were all close together so Lumiere didn't have to be thrown _too_ high to get passed around from my group to little brother's. "Alright, they're all lit!" Sora cheered, as Lumiere nodded. "Oui. The secret door should be open now."

I didn't see any secret door, but once Cogsworth told us to push that protruding block from the wall, it was revealed. "Okay. To the Beast, then?" I asked the boys. They nodded. "Now, I must check on the castle. I fear my absence has been too long." Lumiere said, and went off. Mrs. Pots nodded. "I'd best be off, too, dears." Wow. Funny how fast supposedly-inanimate-objects can run off. Cogsworth turned to us. "Come, we must see the master immediately."

So we did. His room was at the very end of the West Wing, so it wasn't hard to spot. Little brother told me to go ahead while they took care of the Heartless swarming the place, so I ran into the Beast's room as fast as I could. I entered the room quietly, seeing two figures. The Beast.. And a man from the Organization, no doubt. Part of me wanted it to be him, because I wanted to see him so badly.. But knowing it was him would break my heart, because I would find out that he was the cause of all this.. Still, none of them seemed to notice me as I stood by the door. It was dark, anyway. If they did see me, they didn't show it. The Organization member walked past Beast. "And then— your life. Trust no one," He said. It wasn't him. I felt relieved and saddened, but listened on. "Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong." The Beast shook his head. "I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing I want—" The Organization member laughed heartlessly. Literally and figuratively. "What? To love, and be loved in return? Who could ever love a Beast?" Beast roared at him, and I felt like doing so too. "That's enough, Organization bastard!"

He turned to me, and the boys finally entered the room. "See? She has accomplices." He told Beast, and before any of us could rush at him he glided backwards into his stupid little portal and disappeared. We walked towards him. "Hey, Prince!" Sora called. He only roared at us. "Woah!" I fell back, and so did Cogsworth and the boys. "Oh dear! Master!" Cogsworth gasped, but once again Beast paid no heed, and lunged at us. Okay, another fight. Or could this be considered a wake-up call? The boys and I should have a business like that. I mean we seem to do it in every world we go to.. I was thrown across the room as Beast attacked me. My Keyblade pulled me up. I frowned, "Internal monologue here! Interrupting one is very unprincely, Princey." I hated to do so, and I'm sure the boys did too, but we attacked him, holding back as much as we could so that he'd wake up from whatever illusion that Organization bastard poisoned his mind with. "Wake up, master, please!" Cogsworth shouted at Beast, who threw the clock back and roared at us again. "I don't think he heard you, Cogsworth. Have you been making sure he cleans his ears every now and then? Well, we'll fix it up anyway. Everyone, at the same time. Ready?" "Ready!" "WAKE UP!"

Beast roared one last time until he was about to fall limp. The boys and I held him together. "You alright now, Prince?" I asked, shaking his shoulders. He held his head. "..What happened?" He asked, looking to Cogsworth. The clock hesitated, and if clocks could sweat, he was sweating. "Well, Master.. Ah, you see.. that is.. How shall I say.. Ah, actually.. mmm.." I rolled my eyes, picking Cogsworth up and aside to Donald. "Prince, you stuck everyone down in that dungeon. Not to mention send Belle into a worrisome fit.." Beast looked at me. "I.. did that?" Cogsworth nodded from where he was. "Ah— you did!" "Who was that guy you were talking to?" Little brother asked. He always liked getting to the point. "The one in black?" Beast gasped, his eyes widening. "Xaldin.. that's his name." I stopped listening to think. Xaldin.. Number three.. Of course. He told me about Xaldin!

_"Who are you blubbering about now?" I asked him, as he was muttering to himself in an annoyed fashion. I was trying to eat here! Him muttering was not helping me enjoy my food. "Xaldin!" I raised an eyebrow "Xaldin..?" "Organization guy. Number three. Such a bastard!" He complained, taking a bite into his sandwich. "Please. Everyone from Organization XIII is a bastard." I replied, rolling my eyes. He gasped, holding his chest and pretending to be in pain. "Ouch!" I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever. So what did this Xaldin bastard do?" "He makes me so angry!" He yelled, tugging at his hair. I looked down. _You **can't** get angry.. _I thought sadly to myself. He laughed, ruffling my hair. "I know. Still," He replied, as if he read my mind. I looked up at him and smiled. "I guess. So why'd he make you angry?" He went back to his tugging-at-hair state. "It's him! Just looking at him pisses me off! He tries to be the silent type, but he is so talkative! I mean look at me. I'm talkative, but at least I'm not in denial!" I laughed at this. He stopped to smile at me, then continued. "Yeah. And **holy** shnikies, have you seen his hair? His hair looks so stupid. He looks like a girl! I mean if Larxene(that crazy banshee) had that hair, it'd be okay, 'cause she's a girl! She'd still look ugly, but she'd still be a girl! And have you seen his freakin' sideburns! They're so- so.. Ugh!" I was rolling at the floor by the time he finished already. "You talk like you don't have sideburns!" I said inbetween laughs. He pouted at me. "You're mean.. You must be punished!" I stopped as he stood up from his chair and slowly walked towards me. I backed away. "No. Don't you dare!" He smirked. "I dare." He came closer as I backed up against a wall. "No, please! Not again! I beg you, no! Please don't!"_

I snapped back to my senses as Beast's sad voice came again. "He came from the darkness. He.. used my anger to control me. He took all my sorrow, my sadness, my pain- and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do.. I could no longer see the truth." He sadly looked at his hands, and Goofy whispered something in my ear. I nodded and turned to the Beast. "Prince, I can't say I'm not disappointed at you for almost completely falling into the darkness, but Goofy has something to say. Goofy?" Goofy nodded. "There was nothin' you could do to stop your rage, right? That must be why you threw all of your riends down there into the dungeon. You wanted to make sure that you didn't hurt 'em, right?" Beast paused. "Was that it? Was it to protect them?" "Sure!" Goofy nodded, and so did I. "Prince, we all know you have a terrible temper, but we also know that you're a.. good person inside." The boys nodded. "He's right, Master. We've all seen how kind you can be. After all, Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but I'm afraid you've yet to-"

"Belle!" Beast interrupted. "I've mistreated her.. I've mistreated her and been so selfish." "She didn't say anything about that," Sora said. Beast shook his head. "She'd never tell anyone about my cruelty. She's too kind." Cogsworth motioned for me and the boys to come closer and whispered, "You see, I'm afraid he judges himself far too harshly." Sora turned to the Beast. "Why don't you just go talk to her?" The Beast look down. "But.." I sighed. "Stop stalling, Prince. It's for the best." Sora nodded, "Yeah! No excuses! C'mon, we'll go with you." Without letting Beast reply and/or disagree, we dragged him off to the East Wing(driving the annoying Heartless that got in our way away), to Belle's room. When we entered, the only 'living' or animate thing was the wardrobe. "Master!" She gasped. "Everybody's safe now," Donald said. If the wardrobe could clap, she'd probably clap now. "Wonderful! Thank you!" "Where is Belle?" Beast demanded. "Why, she left in a hurry. Something about going after this.. man in black." Wrong move, wardrobe. "WHAT?" Beast roared. "Why doesn't she do as she's told?"

The wardrobe huffed and turned her back on us. "Temper, temper! Her spirit is what makes Belle so special," she said. Sora looked at all of us. "We'd better go find her!" We left the East Wing, deciding which place to look first while fighting more Heartless off. It was annoying, if Xaldin was a Nobody, what were the Heartless doing here? We went down to the stairs and were about to check the other rooms when we heard screaming from the ballroom. "I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!" "Belle!" Beast gasped. "Where are you?" "In the ballroom, duh!" I yelled before Belle could answer, and took off with the boys and the Beast close behind me. "Belle!" Beast called again, as he followed into the ballroom. Belle was running out the other end of the ballroom. "I'm all right!" She told us, closing the door. Suddenly, the whole ballroom was converted to fit the darkness and a Shadow Stalker Heartless appeared. The boys and I took our weapons out, and Beast got ready. "A boss battle in Beast's Castle. Fitting title, so let's get it over with!"

It had an annoying attack a bit similar to Hades' Fire Spin attack from our first adventure, except the element used was electricity now, and it was way fatter than Hades. The only thing we could do was to run in the direction it was spinning, and that wasn't fun. This continued until I couldn't take it anymore and stopped, getting myself zapped. "Sis!" Sora gasped, but I took the chance to attack it, making it disappear. "Hey! Where'd it go?" Donald yelled. "Guys, below you!" I shouted, making the boys and the Beast jump from being sucked into the darkness. Unfortunately, I didn't know that it was also under **me**, so I got sucked into the darkness and got spat out, too. Why me? This happened a few times, and at one point in the battle, the Shadow Stalker disappeared into one pillar against the wall. The boys(including Beast) ran at the pillar, only for all the pillars to turn into claws and hit them before they could do anything! That was freaking creepy, considering this place contained some of my memories. The process of the whole fight repeated again and again, until we finally beat it.. Or not.

The Dark Thorn wriggled and made weird sounds like it was overly constipated, then it turned into another Heartless. A bigger, badder, and definitely uglier Heartless. It was a Dark Thorn! Like its 'predecessor', it disappeared alot and it was constantly trying tosquishus. Who wasn't these days? Still, whenever it appeared we took the chance to attack it. One time,it did throw me across the ballroom, but I scraped my Keyblade against the pillars to get around and retaliateits attack. Even if I didn't, though, I think I was pretty used to being thrown across rooms or ballrooms in Beast's Castle already. After that, it started swing around the ballroom using the chandelier, having a very sad Tarzan-complex. "This is getting alittle annoying," Sora told us. "A little!" Donald shrieked. "It's time to Drive, little brother." Sora nodded, and we went into our Drive forms. "Two Keyblades, alright!" I cheered, and Sora and I went for itshead while the others helped however they could. Finally, we severed its head so much that it fell off, back into the darkness. "That was gross!" Donald stuck his tongue out, as we ran to them. I shrugged. "Well, we beat it, and that's what matters."

"Yeah, I guess we beat it, at least!" Sora cheered. "So you think." We looked to the ballroom's entrance, to see Xaldin with his hood still on. Good, I didn't need to see his sideburns. "Xaldin!" Beast roared. I ran at him and threw my Keyblade, but he was too fast, entering his portal with a mocking, "Farewell!" "Dammit!" My Keyblade returned to me. "I should've done it faster." "What does he want here?" Beast asked. "He must be with the Organization." Sora suggested. "He obviously is," I replied. "What?" Oh yeah, Beast had no idea what we were talking about. Good thing Sora took the initiative to explain about the Nobodies and the Organization. "That's right. And they were gonna make you into a Heartless. That way, they could get that Nobody of yours and have control over it!" Goofy added, and I nodded in agreement. "You're all right!" We heard Belle as she ran into the ballroom. "Belle!" Beast called _again_, running to her, and I noticed the servants of the castle comnig into the ballroom as well. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't myself. I hope I haven't done anything to hurt you. Forgive me." Belle shook her head with a smile, making Beast smile, too. "I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize. But I had hoped.." She crossed her arms, "That you might have changed a little bit. I wish you could start trusting me."

"I'm afraid time is running short," Lumiere told us as we watched this scene. "What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Remember the rose?" Donald looked up to think. "From the Beast's room?" I nodded, "Yes, that. And remember the story I told you? Of his 21st year?" The boys nodded as they did. "Oh, yeah! You think he's gonna make it?" Mrs. Pots sighed, "We think so." "Yep, I think you're right!" Goofy smiled. "I think it was pretty obvious, even since our first adventure." I agreed. Sora shrugged. "I hope you're right." I laughed, "Come on, little brother, when have I ever said something wrong?" Sora grinned, "Well there was this one time you said Riku wanted me and-" I covered his mouth, laughing nervously. "Haha.. That was a joke." Everyone, save for Beast and Belle who were still having a moment, laughed. Then, without summoning them, our Keyblades appeared, andBeast's enchanted rose showed us a Keyhole. Sora and I nodded to each other, opening the pathway to a new world. "What happened?" The Beast asked. "The gate is open!" Donald cheered. "Oh.." Belle sighed, "Do you have to go?"

"Yeah." Sora nodded, and I did in agreement. "We'd love to stay, but we have to help the other worlds, and look for Riku, too." "Don't forget the King!" "Right." "Now, no more arguin', okay?" Goofy told the two. Beast scratched his head, and we laughed once more. "We'll see to it." Lumiere nodded. "Take care, dears!" Mrs. Pot smiled. "You're always welcome here any time!" Cogsworth added, even to Donald. We then turned to the Beauty and the Beast. "If you hear anything about Riku or the King, the Heartless, the Organization — anything at all — let us know!" Everyone in the castle nodded. We boarded the gummi ship, and lifted off with everyone in the castle, from the Belle, to the Prince, to the forks, to the knives, and to the ovens, waving goodbye to us. "Huh?" I looked to Goofy, as we left Beast's Castle. "What's wrong?" "Hey, wait a minute! Is the ship moving all on its own?" Sora asked rather loudly. "Quiet down in there!" Donald yelled from his room. "I'm trying to sleep!" "No time for that," I yelled back as I turned to the other two, "We're being warped to Hollow Bastion!"

-------------------------------------------

Well, here it is, chapter eleven. Wow, how many more to go? Sorry it took so painfully long, I went to the beach! It was too fun. Now I have sunburn though, not that it hurts all that much.


	12. The Pretty Girl Who Couldn't Drive

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

fire spirit: I'm glad we think the same thing! Doesn't Xaldin look like a gorilla woman?

jackie: Thank you!

squirrelluvr8: Thank you also for the compliment, and better yet, the muffins! How did you know I loved them? My preferred flavor is banana, by the way. :)

kingdom219: I'll keep going, thank you for the encouragement.

Page-Chan: Speaking of sideburns, have you seen the ones of everyone from Clamp School Detectives? Wow. Except, y'know. They don't look like gorilla women.

Angel of Blacksouls: Here's the update!

I love you all. No, seriously. I'm hungry though, so I'm gonna leave you guys here to do your thing so I can eat my muffin.

--------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what's up," Sora said to himself as we walked to Merlin's house. "Maybe big sister wanted something for us to-" I stopped as Soldiers danced(they always looked like they did) out of Merlin's house, then disappeared. Sora had a worried look on his face(we all did) as he took his Keyblade out. "C'mon!" We ran into Merlin's house, to see him groaning. "Well, now.." He looked to us. "Took your time, did you?" "Oh, was it you who summoned us, Merlin?" Goofy asked. "Yes, yes.. But it seems I used too much power in doing so, and those infernal Heartless.." "So what's up?" Sora asked, not really wanting to hear Merlin rant about Heartless all day long. "Well, I happened to stumble upon this in the Zero District. A book popped up on Merlin's hand, and on the cover page were me and Sora with our backs turned, holding a little stuffed bear's hands. Sora and I beamed at this. "Pooh's storybook!"

"That's right! I know you're good friends of Winnie the Pooh, the two of you- that's why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless. Of course, I fought back with rather powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I.." Merlin stopped. "Now just a moment. Leon and the others need to hear this too. I-I'd better go find them. Be back in a jiffy." He poofed away. "I wonder how Pooh's doing?" Sora asked. "Wanna find out?" Donald asked. "You bet!" I replied excitedly, and Sora and I positioned ourselves in front of the open book being held by Donald and Goofy. "Cover for us, okay?" The two nodded, and we jumped into the book.

Pooh's house popped up on the book and we walked towards it. "I wonder if Pooh's home." "I hope so!" I smiled, thinking of our last 'adventure' with Pooh. Sora and I beamed as we saw the little stuffed bear sitting on the log outside his house, in his thinking stance. He seemed to notice us as he stopped 'thinking' and waved. "Hey little guy! We missed you!" I reached down to pick him up and hugged him. Pooh didn't mind, and Sora laughed at Pooh with a wave. "Hey, Pooh bear! How you doing? Find enough honey lately?" Pooh smiled at the both of us as I put him down. "Oh, yes. In fact, I was justa bout to do my stoutness excercises. Would you like to join me, Kumei and Sora?" "Sure, I'm game! Sis?" Sora looked at me for my answer. I smiled, "Of course, Pooh! If it makes you happy." Pooh nodded and jumped off his log- when he was stopped in mid air. "Huh?" Sora looked at Pooh with much surprise. "Oh no," I muttered, and when Sora tried to touch Pooh, we were pushed back and out of the book.

"Sora! Kumei! Hurry up!" Donald yelled from outside. What happened? "They must be in trouble!" Sora replied to what he knew I was thinking, and with a nod I followed him out of the house. We found Donald and Goofy fighting with Heartless, as expected. Goofy looked at us in the midst of flinging his shield at one of the Heartless. "Did ya bring the book, guys?" He asked. Sora and I looked at each other with gasps as we looked to the door- the Soldiers were making away with the book! "Hey!" Sora yelled after them. "Give that back!" Donald followed. We ran after the Heartless, and after beating them up we got Pooh's book back. Sora looked at me with a worried look. "Do you think it's okay, sis?" I shook my head, "I don't know." "Gawrsh," Goofy said as we walked back to Merlin's house, "Maybe ya better go back and make sure Pooh's alright." "What about Merlin?" Donald asked. Goofy shrugged. "Well I guess we should explain."

"Pooh!" Sora and I called as we ran to his house. He was sitting on his log again. "You're okay!" I hugged him. Pooh looked at us. "And I'm glacd you came to visit. But you see, I was just about to begin my stoutuness excercises. Perhaps we could visit a bit later.. Somebodies-I-Don't-Know." Sora had an odd look on his face, very similar to the one on mine. "Oh.. Sure." Pooh then got off his log and started to do his excercises. "So, uh, Pooh, how're Piglet and the others?" I asked. "I don't think I know anyone by that name. Now where was I? Oh, yes. My stoutness excercises." Pooh replied, not facing us. "Pooh? Hey! Pooh?" Pooh seemed to ignore us, and Sora crossed his arms. "Something very weird is going on here." I nodded, "Absolutely. We should check it with Merlin."

We got out of the book and saw Merlin with Goofy and Donald. Merlin turned to us. "Couldn't be bothered to wait up for an old wizard, eh?" Sora and I laughed nervously, "Sorry about that, Merlin." Merlin just shook his head and asked, "How are things in there?" "Well.. Pooh seems to have forgotten all about us," Sora answered. "Yeah, Not just us. All his other friends, too!" I added. "I was afraid of that." Merlin muttered, walking towards the book. "I suspect it has something to with the pages those Heartless stole. You'll have to collect the torn pages and repair the book to put things right." I groaned inwardly. Didn't we already do that in the first adventure? Not to mention the 101 dalmatians! They were cute, and we had a dalmatian back home at Destiny Islands when I was a child(she died when Sora was three), but how could two dogs produce.. So much! Well, I continued listening to Merlin anyway. This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Leon I'd found it, but perhaps we should keep it between us for now." I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, not to mention all the yelling and his prissy screaming we'd have to go through with him knowing. Right, boys?" Without thinking, they yelled, "RIGHT!" I smiled. They're my boys.

Merlin nodded. "Good, good.. Now, the book isn't all that's cherished.. This is for the both of you, Sora and Kumei." "What is it?" Sora asked. "Simply concentrate on it with all your heart, and you need only say the word to summon an ally who will help in times of need." I nodded, "Like Mushu and Simba and Dumbo(I love Dumbo!) did." Merlin nodded, "Precisely. Now go forth with your friends by your side!" Sora nodded. "Thanks, Merlin. Sis is really worried about Pooh.. So we'll be back once we've found these torn pages." Aw, Sora was the sweetest little brother ever. We entered the gummi ship, and I reviewed in my head everything Merlin told us. "Hey, you ever notice how wizards seem to like telling us to go forth?"

I can't remember what we went through to get to the Olympus Coliseum, I just know that I got through it. I had decided to be the one to drive the gummi ship today, despite the boys' protests:

"Uh.. Maybe you shouldn't drive, sis. Don't you feel sleepy? Maybe you should just sleep.."

"Gawrsh, Hakumei, Sora's right. You might fall asleep! It sure would be better that ya rest, right?"

"No way, Kumei! Your driving is horrible!"

You can guess who quacked the last one out. But I got what I wanted(meaning I got to kick them out of the control room) after telling them that there were still a few cookies given to us by Aerith in the 'living room'. Heheheh. I locked the door and the boys only seemed to realize their mistake when the gummi ship swerved left and right, going upside down and maybe even inside out because of my terrible driving. Yeah, so that's how it went. The boys ran out of the gummi ship and instantly started kissing the ground. I rolled my eyes, "Very funny, boys. Then again, I don't feel so good." I looked around. "Hmm.. This doesn't seem to be the Coliseum.." "It's that way!" Donald called our attention, pointing at some stairs leading to the light. This place certainly was dark. "Oh, I guess we were a little off." Sora shrugged. "I wonder why!" Donald muttered, looking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and was about to retort(I swear!) when we heard a scream. I sighed. Freaky doors, freaky water, dark place. Why wasn't I surprised?

We turned around to see a woman(she looked older than 20, but not over 30) running and tripping from some Dog-looking.. "Heartless!" Sora yelled. We ran over to the woman and the Heartless ran away at the sight of us. The woman got up, refusing Sora's offer to help her up. "Thanks, but.. I'm fine." I didn't resist the urge to laugh(I had to when she tripped) as she dusted herself off. "That's certainly not what it looked like." She frowned, but then looked at us with a confused look. "Who are you supposed to be?" "I'm Sora, this is my sis, Kumei, he's Donald, and that's Goofy. We came to see how Hercules is doing." I nodded at her in acknowledgement as I was introduced, and said, "Though I bet that big lug is still bulking himself up." This seemed to perk her interest up. "You know Wonderboy?" I chuckled at the nickname. "Yeah, 'Wonderboy' owes me a good fight!" "AND we're heroes, too!" Donald added. "Hyuk! You mean junior heroes, Donald." Goofy said. The woman laughed. "Looks like we have a friend in common. Name's Megara. My friends call me Meg."

I smiled. "Okay, Meg. How's Herc?" "Wonderboy. Well, he's decking it out at the coliseum everyday." I laughed. "I should've known." Meg nodded, "Yeah. You know, 'a hero's work is never done' and all that." I knew that all too well. Meg continued. "He's ready to drop, but he keeps on fighting, something about being a worthy fight. Even Wonderboy has his limits, though. These opponents are bad news- special deliveries from Hades himself." I groaned as I seemed to do in every world. "That freakshow!" "Hades?" Donald shrieked after I did. Meg nodded, "Right. Lord of the Underworld. I was on my way to see him. Maybe I can get Hades to give Wonderboy a breather. If anything happened to that kid.." She trailed off. "Gawrsh, sounds like you're more than just friends!" I burst out laughing, "Goofy, you read my mind!" Meg turned red and muttered, "Oh- uh, I mean.." "We'll go have a little talk with Hades. I'd hate for anything to happen to you on your way to see him." Sora interrupted. "Yeah, take another step closer to that weirdo and you'll be 'fine' no more." I agreed, then grinned. "Besides, Herc wouldn't like it if you weren't fine.. If you catch my drift."

She gasped at me, and I just laughed. "Who'd you think you're kidding? He's the earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, honey, I can see right through you! Girl, ya can't conceal it, we know how you feel and who you're thinking of.." Woah! Where'd that come from? Since when did I start singing in the Underworld? To my surprise, Meg replied. "No chance, no way! I won't say it, no, no.." I grinned, "You swoon, you sigh! Why deny it, uh-oh." She sighed, "It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love.." I smiled and put my finger to her lips. "You just did. I'd love to keep singing here but we have a bald-headed Lord of the Underworld to take care of. Take care!" I said in a breath, and the boys and I ran off. "Hey, let's keep the whole chat-with-Hades thing our little secret, okay?" She yelled after us. "Our lips are sealed!"

We entered the way to where Hades was, supposedly, and we saw a cloaked man running off. The Organization!" Donald gasped. "Could be," I nodded. "Then again, everyone has cloaks these days! I swear, we should get cloaks too, maybe then everyone would stop trying to kill us." "But then it wouldn't be an adventure." Sora pointed out. "Hmm.. Good point." After that we were pretty much just wandering around, following the map we found in this random chest. Seriously, who makes a map of the Underworld? Well, we took it how we could get it anyway, and this was where we were now. We entered a corridor, which looked like any other corridor, except for one thing- an Organization freakshow was running towards us. It couldn't be him, he doesn't run like a sissy. Only one person I knew from the Organization ran like that. We prepared our weapons, when he screamed, "Run, run away!" He stopped in front of me. "Oh, hey pretty girl!" He looked behind him, then ran off screaming again, "Run awaaaay!" Yep, that was the sissy running. We stared after him, and Sora was the first to speak. "Okaaay.." I shrugged. "I guess that works too..?"

Finally, we got to Hades' room, to find a man defending himself against the Lord of the Underworld. "Hades!" The boys gasped. I grinned. "Hades, baby. It's been so long since I blew your head off! Come on, let's reminisce." I held my Keyblade just in case he would take the fight up, but Hades only looked at us in surprise. "You again!" He was distracted enough for the older man to push him away with his sword. "Fight!" The man shouted(wow, I hope he wasn't retarted or anything), and lunged at Hades. Hades only held the man's sword with his hand, pushing the man away. Hades summoned his fire and was about to finish the man but we jumped in front of him. "Get up!" I yelled to the man, who did. Hades frowned. "That's it!" He said angrily, and turned to fight us. This certainly would be easy. We did it before, why not do it again? Once again, I was wrong. None of our magic or attacks affected him. Not only that, but I felt weakened and when he sent his fire at my leg I fell limp at the pain. Hades laughed and mocked my injured state. How could one of the Keyblade Wielders, one of the saviors of the worlds, be so weak against a simple fire attack? I wasn't wearing any bangles or accessories against fire, and even with them I usually dodged Hades' or anyone else's fire attacks, because I was particularly weak against fire. Very weak. "Sis!" Sora gasped as I fell. He tried to carry me up but I was too heavy for him. "I feel kinda funny.." Goofy said. I then realized it. "It's his territory.. I don't think we can beat him.. Not on his turf, anyway."

"That's right!" Hades laughed. "See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes- comes with the territory." Hades lunged at my direction, when the man stopped him. "Go, now!" He ordered. "Sorry, but we have to talk to Hades!" Sora said, as he and the other two got up. "Go, **now**!" He ordered again. "I can't!" I yelled, pointing at my injured leg. The man frowned, and stopped the boys from attacking Hades. "We can't fight him here! We have to go— now!" He told us for the last time, and as the boys nodded, he grabbed me and carried me as they ran away from Hades(who was still throwing fireballs at us). "Let me down!" I yelled at the man. "What do you think you're doing? You can't carry me like this! Only _he_ can carry me like this!" The man gave me a look as he and the boys drove a few Heartless in our way away and protected me from Hades' attacks. "Would you rather die in the Underworld?" I paused, then pointed forward. "Right! Giddyup!"

Finally, we got out of the room. Sora and Goofy closed the doors, and the man still didn't put me down. Donald panted. "Is he gone?" "Don't count on it," the man replied. Little brother wiped his forehead in relief, when Hades appeared beside him. "Leaving so soon?" "Damn," I muttered. "RUN!" The man stood up and so did Donald, and we started running away again. "Feel the heat!" Hades would yell, before trying to kill us with a freaky fire attack. "No thank you!" I gasped, and we finally ran out to the Inner Chamber of the Cave of the Dead. The man finally set me down as he and the other boys sat down. "Sis, are you okay?" Sora asked. I nodded, "Thanks to him." Sora then remembered the man and turned to him. "You're really good. Are you some kind of hero?" The man shook his head. "No, I am no hero. I'm just.." He stopped. I looked at him too. "Just what?" "Auron."

"What?" I had a confused look on my face. "My name," he told me. Suddenly feeling very stupid, I nodded. "Oh, nice to meet you. Call me Kumei." Sora then stood up. "I'm Sora." Donald jumped on Sora's back, making little brother fall. "Donald." Goofy then jumped on Donald's back, making the magician fall on the already-fallen Keyblade Wielder. "Goofy!" I laughed, "Hahaha! These're my boys!" Auron nodded. "It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian." He offered. I shook my head, "Nah, I'm no high summoner." Sora seemed to agree as he shook Donald and Goofy off and stood up. "Guardian? Thanks, but no thanks. We kinda are what everyone makes the guardians." Auron chuckled, and I already felt safe with him. Kind of like how one would feel with an uncle. Then again, I never had an uncle. After Auron bandaged my leg, I could stand. My enchanted clothes seemed to help do so. Once I was able to walk, we moved on to the Dead Passage, then to the Entrance. Donald ran to the door, then frowned. "What! It's closed!"

We tried to open the door, but nothing we did worked. Suddenly, I felt very stupid again. "The Keyblades!" I said, pointing to the keyhole above the door. Sora nodded, and just like we used to close the keyholes of the worlds, and just like we opened the gates, we pointed our Keyblades to the keyhole. "Will those open it?" Auron asked. "They better," I replied, and Sora and I opened the door. "Hurry!" Auron told us, as we all saw Cerberus come into view. Donald and Goofy already ran in and I was about to, but I shook my head and ran to help Auron when I saw Cerberus bite his sword. Sora followed. "Sora, Kumei, wait!" Donald called. "No way, Auron helped me!" I replied. Sora nodded in agreement, and Donald and Goofy were instantly motivated to fight. I frowned at the three-headed dog. "I thought we already kicked your three-headed ass on our first adventure?" Auron chuckled at this statement. "Apparently, not enough."

Cerberus bit at us, but he wasn't as hard as he was in our first adventure. And was it me, or had he gotten smaller? Maybe it was the enclosed space. He was actually easy, considering he didn't attack like he did in our first adventure. I hated it when he puked that crap out of his mouth! Who pukes black crap? Also, we didn't have to jump on his back(although I did enjoy that), but we did have to jump when he did because, as you know, ginormously big three-headed dogs make quite an impact when they jump. I still liked Cerberus over Clifford, though. I was too busy wondering if Cerberus still puked that black stuff out of his mouth when we weren't there to notice that he had already grabbed me by his teeth. "Kumei!" The four gasped, and I snapped out of my thoughts, noticing my situation. I started hitting it with my Keyblade. "Hey, let me go! Your saliva is disgustingly slimy! I'm not a chewtoy, you oversized, over-headed Doberman!" Or was he a Labrador? Anyway this seemed to stun him, giving the boys the chance to attack and Auron the chance to jump and grab me from Cerberus' teeth. "Are you okay?" I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks." A few minutes later, Cerberus was already worn out and lying on the floor. I hit him on the heads with my Keyblade. "Stay! Stay! How many times do I have to say it? Bad dog!" At this it started to get up again. Oops. "Come on!" Donald yelled, already at the door with Sora. "Uh-oh. Let's go!" I'm such a poet. I grabbed Auron who was behind me and we got out of the door before Cerberus could turn me into a chewtoy again.

"NIYE!" The boys(save Auron) and I made faces at Cerberus' annoyed face as the door closed on him. "Wow!" I looked at Auron. "You are a good fighter." He nodded, "So are you." I smiled. "I seem to be more targeted these days, though." I paused, and looked shyly up at Auron. "Hey Auron?" He looked at me with his calm face. "Yes, Kumei?" I looked down. "Could I uh.. Could I call you da- I mean.. my uncle?" "..Why?" "Well, I've never had an uncle. My mom was an only child and so was my dad." Auron chuckled again, and in my mind, this was named as his uncle-ly chuckle. "If that's the case, then of course." I happily turned to the boys who were still panting. "Whew!" Sora laughed as he panted. "Huh?" Donald looked at me. "What happened to Auron?" I looked at them oddly. "He's right-" I stopped as I turned around. "Well, I guess he can take care of himself. For now, we have to find Meg, then later on we can maybe try this whole talking-to-Hades thing again, without the almost-getting-killed part."

"Gawrsh, this sure does bring back memories!" Goofy commented as we entered the Coliseum Entrance. "Yeah!" I laughed. "Remember when we beat big sister Leon and big brother Cloud and annoying Poofy- I mean, Yuffie and.. Uh.. Herc? Whoo! What fights." Yeah, everyone seemed to have a title. Herc had one too but I forgot what I called him. Speaking of, we saw him walk out of the Lobby. He looked pretty gloomy, but lit up when he saw us. "Kumei, Sora, Donald Goofy! When'd you get here?" I grinned, "Hey there, hero!" "Hey, Herc!" Sora smiled. Donald and Goofy waved and greeted him, too. "You on another adventure?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah. Same old story, different adventure." Herc laughed. "Junior heroes, always busy!" "You know it!" Sora laughed too, and the five of us high-fived. "So, did you find those friends of yours?" Herc asked. I shrugged. "Still working on it. When we got here, we ran into Meg-" Sora suddenly jumped and covered my mouth and my nose. Remind me to thank him later. "Meg- mega trouble! We encountered mega trouble!" He stuttered, trying to cover the whole Megara thing up. "We had to help someone out." Okay, Sora was suffocating me now, so I licked his hand for him to let go. "Ew! Sis!" Sora cried, wiping his hand on his shirt. I rolled my eyes. "It's your saliva too, y'know."

"Hehe," Sora laughed. "We tried to teach Hades a thing or two, but the Underworld drains away all our strength. Don't suppose you have any ideas?" Herc nodded. "Well, there is a stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there." "Think we could use it?" Sora asked. "Sure, why not? I'll go get it for you." I smiled, "Thanks, buddy." "Real nice of you!" Goofy nodded. "But Hades is no pushover even if you've got the Olympus Stone. And I have a match today, so I can't go with you.. Know what you need?" Hercules gave me an evil grin. My eyes widened. "Don't say it, I hate it! I hate it!" I screamed, covering my ears. He said it anyway, Herc that jerk. "Hehe.. Training!" "NOOOOOOOOO!" I pretended to fall on my knees in defeat. Herc laughed and pulled me up. "Suck it up, princess. Why don't you go talk to Phil?" "Good idea!" Sora nodded. I frowned, "Did you not hear my screaming in agony? Don't do it, little brother!" The boys laughed as Herc threw me over his shoulder like a sack and brought me to the arena. He set me down and ran away before I could beat him up. "Come on, sis, can't we train at least a little? I know you hate it but **pleeeaaase**?" I huffed, "No way!" Sora pulled me to look at him, "Pleeeaaase?" No, Sora was doing the eye thing! Say no, say- "Okay, Sora. Since we're here already." I groaned to myself. Stupid eye thing. It's every little brother's weapon.

We walked towards Phil who had his back turned, and I tapped my foot. "Hey champ, how ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match. Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero.. Capiche? Remember what I told you. Vicotry in the games comes down to two simple words:" The boys and I looked at each other, Donald and Goofy getting ready to count. "Eat, bathe, sleep." The boys and I snickered as Donald and Goofy mouthed, 'that's three!'. Phil turned around and gasped, running to us. "Hey, if it ain't the junior heroes!" Sora smiled, "Lookin' good, Phil." I laughed, "How's my favorite goat-imp thing?" Phil rolled his eyes and glared playfully. "Haha, funny. Never better! How you guys been? Have you earned your 'true hero' wings yet?" The boys were in their thinking positions and I just shook my head, 'nah'. "Nope, you ain't got what it takes." Phil said. The boys gasped, but these were ignored by Phil. "So, what's up?"

"HA HA HA!" Phil laughed, pointing at us. Remind me to kick him later. "You four are gonna take on Hades?" "What's so funny?" Donald demanded, looking annoyed. "You got nerve. I like that. Hey, you never know- stranger things have happened, right? Better get cracking, boys! ..And girl." I rolled my eyes. Why was it always 'boys! ..And girl.'? Well, I'll go on a rally against male chauvinists later. Right now, we had to.. Ugh. Train. With pots. Why couldn't we just kill Heartless? That was training too, plus we actually did stuff. Unlike the training Phil gave us, the Practice and the Maniac, we actually diminished the number of Heartless. Anyway, in those two (damned) practices, we had to destroy pots in under a minute or something like that. Psh, like I needed it.. We finished the horrid training(the boys had fun, apparently), and Herc came into the arena. "Listen, I gotta take off for a bit." Phil told us. "Where to?" Sora asked. "None of your beeswax." He replied, and left. "Sheesh, what crawled up his ass and died?" I asked no one in particular. "I was the one he made train the most!"

"Well, I guess we can just ask him later," Sora sighed. I noticed Herc again. "Hey, there's Herc." We ran up to him, but before I could ask about the Stone, he replied already. "Sorry, guys. The Olympus Stone has been stolen." "What!" Sora gasped. I think we all did. "By who?" "We don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that it was a guy in black-hooded cloak. And he had accomplices- a bunch of creatures in white." The boys and I looked at each other, nodding. "Someone you know?" Herc asked. "Unfortunately," I replied for all of us. What I didn't understand was how a mere Organization member could steal from Mount Olympus, if the 'gods' resided there. They just needed a reason for us to do everything, huh? "Hey, if we got the Olympus Stone back, can we borrow it for a while?" Sora asked. Herc nodded, "Sure. By the way, you haven't seen Meg around have you?" We shook our heads. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen her since we saw her in the Underworld. Herc's face fell. Poor guy. Well, not my problem. We were all wondering where Meg was when an annoying voice came from behind Herc. "What's wrong, your hero-ness? Feeling under the weather?"

"Hades!" The boys prepared their weapons. He ignored them as Herc backed away from him. "You know, I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description.. You know what I'm saying?" Nobody replied, until Sora piped up. "Oh, right.. Hades, we gotta talk!" Hades sighed and flicked Sora down with a finger. I growled, "Don't touch Sora, you bald freak!" He frowned at me, "You can't do anything about it, little miss." "I can _here_. Unless you're too chicken to fight somewhere that's not your turf." Hades backed away from me and turned to Herc. "I came to share a bit of mildly interesting news, not to fight: seems your dear, sweet little Nutmeg.." He disappeared and reappeared behind Herc. "Went and got herself lost in the Underworld." "You mean you kidnapped her!" Herc hissed. Hades shrugged. "Well, maybe.. But why get caught up in the details?" "My Keyblade would like to get caught up in your throat." Hades backed away again. Herc whistled, and Pegasus, his flying horse came down. Hades shook his head. "Uh-uh-uh.. You can't leave now, okay? You've got a very important match today, against um.. the bloodthirsty Hydra! I mean, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of accidents might happen?"

"Yeah, accidents you cause!" Sora accused. "Like I said: details, who needs 'em?" "You will when you find out how I'm going to tear you up!" I prepared my Keyblade, and wondered how many times Hades would back away. "You're just a coward!" Herc shouted angrily. Hades shrugged. "Ah, well.. Can't all be heroes." With that, he disappeared. Herc sighed, shaking his head. "Can you handle this?" He asked us. "You got it! We're heroes!" Donald nodded. "Junior heroes, Donald." Goofy whispered. I stifled a laugh, and Sora nodded. "Just take care of the Hydra. We'll take care of the rest." Herc smiled and turned to Pegasus. "You gotta find Meg." Pegasus neighed and flew off.

We took the stairs down to the path to the Underworld(who knew you could do that?) to see Phil sprawled on the ground. "Phil!" We gasped, and helped him up. "Phil, what happened?" He groaned. "I spotted this strange guy all dressed in black, I chased after him, but he turned on me. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars." "All dressed in black?" Donald repeated. "That's the guy who stole the Olympus Stone! Where'd he run?" Sora asked. Wait, wait, wait. **Phil** got beaten up by sissy boy? What the..? The Underworld really turned everything topsy turvy.. Anyway, the world being inside out aside, Phil told us he went to the Underworld. "He's a bad apple, alright." Phil added. "And all I wanted was to find a backup hero just in case. Herc needed to take a break." Sora grinned. "Heroes, eh? You could've just asked!" Phil's eyes widened, "You know someone?" I burst out laughing, no offense to the boys or anything, but I wasn't into the whole 'I'm a hero, not a junior hero' claim. Sora and Donald disregarded my fits of laughter, doing their fighting stances. Goofy just shook his head. Phil realized why I was laughing and did so too. "Oh, good one." "What?" Donald and Sora looked at Phil. "But we're not jo-" "Let's not waste time, boys, come on!" I grabbed Sora and Donald by the hands(by the wings for Donald) and Goofy followed as I entered the Underworld.

Woah, weird! We stepped onto this room full of mist, took a few steps forward, and fell! How annoying. My back was still recovering from Beast's castle, you know. No one gave me a painkiller! "Man," Sora twisted his shoulder around(if you get what I mean), "This Underworld curse is really getting to me." I nodded. "We better get that Stone now, or this won't just be a visit to the Land of the Dead." We entered a few more paths until we found the Atrium. The boys gasped as the Organization man(should I really call him that?) who stole the Stone had his back on us. "Hm?" He seemed to hear them, and turned around. "Ah! You! And you.. Pretty girl!" He ran to hug me and I was about to punch him in the face for it, but Donald came ahead of me and Fire-d at him. He was pushed back. He got up and rubbed his back, "Ow.." I put my arm before Donald. "Not yet." I groaned in annoyance. "Demyx.." "Do you know him, sis?" Sora asked. I shook my head. "Hardly."

He took his hood off to reveal his smiling face- just like Axel.. His smile was bordering on a genuine one. Bordering. "Pretty girl, that's so mean!" I rolled my eyes. "Wait a sec.. Roxas?" He asked, looking at Sora. I wanted to punch him now. Donald, why did you take that away from me? Sora looked at him oddly. "Excuse me?" "Roxas? Oh, it's no use. He _did_ say she didn't tell you!" "Huh? What're you talking about?" I could tell even Sora thought this guy deserved to be in a looney bin. Of course, he hadn't the chance to get to know the guy yet.. Well, he'd go crazy. He took a piece of paper out and started reading. "Hey, annoying. In case you forget, I wrote it down on a piece of paper. Tell her I'm really sorry I couldn't come to see her today, because- Oops! Heehee. Wrong paper," He waved it at us, and shoved it into his pocket. He took another one out, and started reading again. "Ah! This is it. If the subject fails to respond, use aggression to liberate his true disposition! ..Right. Did they ever pick the wrong guy for this one." Sora shook his head. "You're bizarre.."

Demyx shrugged, "You are related." And took the Stone out, as if parading it to us. "He's gotta be the thief!" Goofy exclaimed. Demyx frowned. "Now that's just rude!" He raised the Stone in the air, and both the Stone and Demyx glowed. We went into our fighting stances. "Are you ready, pretty girl?" "Shut up, Demyx." He smiled and took his weapon out- a sitar. He started playing, and water clones of him came out. They got ready to attack us. I grinned and looked at Demyx. "So these water clones **do** have another use aside from singing like psychopaths." He pouted, "They sang wonderfully!" I sighed, "Tru dat. But I'd like to see YOU use 'aggression' for once." He shrugged. "Like I said, they got the wrong guy. Dance, water, dance!" I groaned as the water clones came at us. "Didn't I tell you not to say that stupid line?" "I can't help it!" "Sis, a little help here?" Sora called. "Yeah, stop chatting with the enemy!" Donald yelled. "Be there in a minute!" I replied, before grouping the Demyx water clones together, and having the boys attack them at once.

Demyx nodded, "Not bad, Roxas!" He grimaced, holding his shoulder. It seems defeating his clones hurt him, too. I resisted the urge to throw a potion at him, and he looked at Sora still. "Ugh.. Roxas, come back to us!" I sighed, "Demyx, that's enough." He turned to me with another smile. "He told me to take care of you here, but I guess you don't need anyone. Boss sent him on a job so he couldn't come today. He really wanted to see you, so please don't get mad at him. Well, that's all. I'll see you later, pretty girl!" With that, he disappeared. He really wanted to see me? He did say he'd come see me again, but he didn't mention when.. "Sis?" Sora caught my attention as he tapped my shoulder. I didn't notice my hands placed above my heart when Demyx told me, so I instantly put them down once I did. "Sis, what was he talking about?" I shook my head, "No idea, he's a lunatic." Sora accepted this reason, as it sounded logical to him, with a nod. "Guy's a broken record." "Hey! Look!" Donald gasped(this was one of his cute moments), and ran to pick the Stone up. Seems Demyx left it there for us. Sora took it and raised it in the air just like Demyx did, and we glowed just the same. I turned to the boys, "Great, our energy is back. Let's go!" "Right, Meg needs our help!"

We ran past the Atrium and everything else until we found a room with a stone that looked like Meg. "How do we free her?" I asked the boys for ideas. "We open her cage, sis!" Sora replied. I nodded, that was one idea, but.. "What if it's a trap?" Donald asked. "But we gotta save Meg!" Sora insisted. And when Sora insisted, you didn't bother. Ever. "Okay.. Let's open it, Sora." We pointed our Keyblades at the stone, and the stone seemed to create a door with a green light inside it. It opened, and we jumped inside without any further thought. There Meg was, tied up and looking glad to see us. But she was still tied up. "Now that's what I call a key. Gee, thanks for your help!" I turned around to see Hades. "Now have a nice day." He disappeared. "Sora, behind you!" Meg gasped, and the boys turned around to face the same thing I did. Pete. Again. The annoyingly recurring villain laughed, "What's wrong? Can't fight in the Underworld?" "No, I just can't stoop so low to-" I was interrupted, as usual, as Heartless popped out of nowhere by his side. "Stupid Heartless!" Pete made a face. "Aw, boo hoo hoo! Too bad for you!"

Sora frowned, "Better think again!" I laughed, "Sorry to disappoint, little brother, but- he can't!" Pete frowned and yelled, "Charge!" His Heartless attacked. Nothing we couldn't handle, but once again, there were too many attacking at the same time. "There's too many!" Sora and Donald shouted over to me and Goofy. "Let's go!" Donald yelled. "While we still can?" I asked with a chuckle, and cut Meg's chains away. "Hah!" We heard from above, and in came Herc, throwing the Heartless at Pete. I waved, "Hey, Herc! You're late for the party!" He grinned. "Sorry about that." He whistled, and Pegasus came down. Herc helped Meg onto Pegasus. "Get Meg outta here. I'll meet you back at the Coliseum." He told us. "What about you?" We asked. "I'm gonna show these guys what happens when you mess with a true hero." We nodded and jumped out with Pegasus. "Hey," Pete protested, "Wait a sec!"

"Kumei.. I won't leave him." Meg told me. I patted her on the back. "Hey, he'll be fine. This is Herc we're talking about. You know, son of Zeus, strongest guy ever(or not)?" "Look," Meg sighed. "Even Herc has his limits. He can't keep winning forever." "We have," I replied. "But if it makes you feel better, we'll back him up!" Sora nodded. "Get Meg outta here!" The duck yelled to the flying horse, who complied immediately. We jumped back into the fight with Herc, who was trying to catch his breath. "Kumei, Sora? What're you still-" "Herc, admit it. You love fighting with us. We were meant to fight together sometime, so why fight it? Besides, Meg was fretting over you like Belle did Beast(not that you know what I'm talking about). I didn't think I could stand the whole 'Herc can be weak' thing, either. Not while you still owe me a good fight." Herc smiled and nodded. "Now let's beat this mangy mutt up. No offense, Goofy.. Or Pluto."

Long story short(since you know we're going to beat Pete anyway), we beat Pete up. "This place gives me the creeps. I'll deal with you nitwits later!" Pete yelled, and ran off. "Coward," I shook my head. The cave started to collapse. "Come on!" I yelled to the guys, and we left the battle site. Suddenly, Hades appeared. "Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite hero wash out. You really blew it this time." "No one likes a sore loser, Hades." Sora teased. "Can it, Keyboy!" Hades yelled. "Can it, baldy!" I yelled at him. Herc held his arm before me like I did Donald awhile ago. "Kumei, let me. No one likes a sore loser, Hades." Hades rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Styx and stones. Hey, maybe you should go check on that Hydra you neglected to finish off. I hear things are really FALLING APART up there, champ." "Wait!" Sora called, but Hades shrugged him off. "Hate to run, but I've got another little diversion to attend to."

"This can't be.." Herc whispered, as he fell on his knees. We entered the Coliseum. It was.. ruined. Literally. I instantly deflected a rock that almost hit Sora. "Little brother, you okay?" Sora nodded. Meg and Phil ran to Herc, while Pegasus flew to him. Phil shook Herc. "Champ! You're safe!" Herc shook his head. "I failed." "It's not your fault!" Meg persisted. "I left everyone unprotected." He looked up to see the Coliseum in ruins once more, then banged his fist against the ground. "Hades was right. I'm just a.. a washout." I frowned and slapped him upside the head. "Get a hold of yourself, Hercules! It's not over yet." Phil patted Herc on the back, "Yeah, come on, champ! Kumei's right. I didn't train you to think like that." "Sis and Phil are right! This is no time to beat yourself up." Sora tried to bring Herc up as well, but the hero shook his head. "I'm some hero." I gasped as he somehow seemed to lose his color. He used to have a golden glow about him, but now.. There was just nothing.

"Who the hell- what the hell is THAT?" I gasped, as I saw the Hydra for the first time. It roared at us. "Herc needs help!" Donald shouted, tugging at me. I smiled. "Then we better take care of this little nuisance." "Yeah!" Sora nodded. "Little?" Donald asked. I laughed. "It's a state of mind, Donald." Phil walked up to us. "Don't suppose you got room for one more?" I nodded. "The more the merrier, baby! Hmm, that sounded better in my head." Really, it did. "We're in!" Meg joined. Pegasus did a fighting stance, making me laugh. "Alright. A warning though, monsters from the Underworld tend to drool and spit at you, and their blood is most unsightly. Be careful, okay?" Phil shrugged, "You're the one playing superhero." I grinned at him. "I _am_ the superhero."

The Hydra swung its head around for a few times before we were given the chance to attack. We did when it bowed its head, and I was pretty tempted to use our Drives, but the Hydra was too fast for them. It became a routine, dodging its head along with the dark fire shooting up from below his head and attacking when he brought his head down to ground level. We did a few air combos when he brought his head down, as it seemed to weaken him more, but I did get hit by some of the fire jets which came out of the ground. Finally, we Vanquished the Hydra(meaning we sliced its head of quite nicely) and its body slumped on the ground. Suddenly, Phil started screaming, "GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK! GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK! GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK! GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK! GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK! GET UP ON THE-" "I'M GETTING TO IT!" I screamed, waving my fist at him, and GOT UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK! Sheesh, Phil was so annoying sometimes. He threw an Urn at me, and I nodded, jumping up and hitting it full speed at the Hydra's back. I didn't understand why at first, but..

"Sis, it's still alive!" I looked down from the Hydra's back to see the boys handling the heads of the Hydra- one each. I frowned, muttered a few profanities, and jumped down to help the boys. We Vanquished the three heads after a few more combos and sighed. "Finally, it's-" The Hydra roared once more, to our unpleasant surprise, and it got up, revealing about seven heads or more. Seriously, what was up with the Underworld and its stupid bi-tri-multi-headed monsters? Sheesh.. Not to mention that with more heads(certainly better than one for that damned Hydra), it could bash at the ground with its gross heads(have you seen it up close? 'Cause damn it's ugly), reaching to either eat us or squish us. It summoned a ball of dark energy, and a few other things shot up from the ground. They were pretty fast, so we didn't get to dodge even some. Finally, after a few more annoying attacks, Pegasus came down to help. As Phil yelled at me to GET UP ON THE HYDRA'S BACK! again, Sora flew on Pegasus, attacking the Hydra's heads. This confused the Hydra's, making them wonder where to attack: the ground, the sky, or at its back, and ultimately proved that when you were an ugly multi-headed monster from the Underworld, you were a stupid ugly multi-headed monster from the Underworld.

Once again, like in Beast's castle, we sliced the Hydra's head(s) off, its green blood spurting out like a child drooling on a hot summer's day. "Damn that's disgusting!" I cringed, at the thought and at the sight of the Hydra. We turned to Herc. "Well, it's over." Herc shook his head. "I let you down. I'm just.. no use." "It's not your fault. Hey, even a god would be exhausted." Meg tried to comfort him, and I nodded in agreement. Then again, those 'gods' never seemed to do anything. Sora nodded as well. "She's right. Give yourself the chance to rest." "There won't be any games for awhile, anyway." Goofy added. Meg stood. "Don't worry about Wonderboy here. I'll look after him. Kumei, Sora, Donald, Goofy, I owe you big time." I gave her a thumbs up. "No prob. Just invite us to the wedding, okay?" Sora laughed, giving me a high five. "Yeah! And just let us know if Hades or the Heartless start acting up." "Yeah," Donald nodded, "That's what heroes are for!" Meg raised an eyebrow. "When did you four make the hero?" Sora laughed nervously, "Let's save that for another time."

I nodded. "Right now, we gotta hit the road." Meg smiled, "Okay. Don't be strangers." "Gawrsh, I hope you feel better soon, Hercules." Goofy said as he turned to Herc. "Yeah, you still owing me a fight and all," I patted him on the back. He smiled weakly. "Yeah.." Donald turned to Phil. "Phil!" "Oh, well, take care you guys! Stay a little longer next time. We got some serious training to catch up on." "NOOOO!" "Haha, sorry sis. Well, time to go! Oh, I almost forgot.." The Olympus Stone glowed and as usual, set up a Keyhole. I stopped my whining about training and nodded at Sora, opening the gate to another world once more. I turned to everyone else as we boarded the gummi ship. "We'll see you guys sometime later, I swear something's gonna make us come back. See ya!"

"KUMEI'S NOT DRIVING!" Donald yelled, as we lifted off from the Olympus Coliseum. He dove into the control room, pushing Sora and Goofy inside in the process. "Sorry, sis!" Sora apologized over the door. "Yeah, Hakumei! Gawrsh, Donald, you didn't have to do that.." Goofy agreed. "Oh, fine. But-" "Nah," I interrupted before they gave me the chance to drive again, which I was sure they wouldn't. "I know when I'm not wanted. Besides, I don't intend on driving anytime soon.." My stomach lurched at the thought, and I sat in the gummi ship's 'living room', eating Aerith's cookies. These things never seemed to run out. Yeah, she'd make a good wife for Cloud. Even angsty blonde big brothers loved cookies, right? I nodded to myself, smiling as I searched through another memory..

--------------------------------------------------------

Hello! I hope you liked this one, even with the quite-irrelevant Pooh part. But I love Pooh, and I just had to put him in there. Also, I'm sorry if there was too much Demyx-thrashing. He **is** important, though.


	13. The Cutest of Them All

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

spirited angel1305: Thank you! Here's the update.

kingdom219: I gave it away in that chapter. Yeah, Herc needs to get better.

fire spirit: You got that right:)

squirrelluvr8: Yes, everybody does love muffins. Cookies, too.

Can't say I'm happy with this chapter. Still, here it is.

-------------------------------------------

_I walked around Agrabah's marketplace, humming happily. Aladdin and Jasmine were in the palace, and the Sultan was cool enough to give me a few coins so I could buy a few souvenirs from Agrabah. I stopped humming, and I could no longer hear anything. Time seemed to have slowed down, and I was getting dizzy. I stumbled over to lean against a wall. Jafar wasn't back. There were no Heartless. What was going on? Only a whisper.. _"Kumei.. You're here?" _"Who's that?" I called out. _"What's happening? Hold on.." _Was it talking to me? Suddenly, a portal to the darkness opened- he stepped out, and held me by the shoulders. I backed away. "You.. Alex.." I hissed. The Twilight Keyblade came to my aid, and I came back to my senses. He raised an eyebrow, "Don't you look grateful." "I'm not thanking you for anything," I snorted. What just happened? "What are you doing here?" He shrugged, "The Organization has a **lot** of free time." _

"So you decided to give me a major headache?"

"Trust me, you being here has nothing to do with my being here."

"I'd never trust the likes of **you**."

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, repeat after me. A**x**e**l**. Got it memorized?" Okay, fine, I forgot his name again. Why'd I want to memorize his name anyway? "Why should I?" "Because the whole Alex thing is tiresome. You keep calling me that, and someday my name is going to turn into Alex." "I wouldn't really care, Alex." "Axel. Got it memorized?" "No, I don't got your stupid name memorized." "We're going to stand here all day until you say 'Axel, got it memorized.'." "I could easily get rid of you." "You wouldn't want to cause a commotion, would you? And the Sultan just got this place cleaned up." I frowned, the red-headed freakshow was right. He grinned fakely, knowing he won. There wouldn't be any fighting today. "I'm still not saying it." "And I'm not going to stop bothering you until you say it." "..FINE! If I say it, will you leave me alone?" "In this world, yes." I growled, but muttered, "Axel. Got it memorized." "See, now was that so hard?" "It was really lame. I really hate you."

I smiled, and got up as Donald announced our 'safe' landing in the new world. He really liked rubbing it in. "Where are we?" I asked, as I followed the boys out. "It's our home!" Goofy replied. I looked around. We were still in the gummi ship hangar, so I didn't expect it to look extravagant. "So this is your castle.." Sora muttered. Still.. "I love it!" Sora nodded in agreement, "Me too! Must be nice to be home, huh?" "Hey, doesn't that Daisy girl you talked about live here, too?" I asked Donald, not wanting to think about home. Donald didn't reply, as he and Goofy looked around. "Well?" "Ya know, somethin' just don't feel quite right." Goofy told me. "You're back!" I heard, and looked up. "DALE!" I squealed. "Let's go!" Chip yelled at us. "What?" "Queen Minnie needs to see you!" "King Mickey's wife? Cool!" I clapped and followed the chipmunks up. "Is she in trouble?" Sora asked. The chipmunks nodded. "The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the library!" Wow, I'd never heard them so distressed before. I kicked the door open, and saw the garden..

"It's beautiful!" I gasped, as Donald and Sora stopped me from marveling at the garden to drag me to the castle. We ran up the stairs, and I thought I could actually get to a castle that had no Heartless(save Snow White's). The usual: I'm wrong. "Holy-! There are Heartless even in the castle!" Really, there were. For every meter, there were at least ten Shadow Heartless. It wasn't hard, but it was such a hassle to have Shadows jump at you everytime you move. After all this time, I still wasn't used to it. "We'll never get anywhere with this!" Donald complained, but we did anyway. We got to the library, where a.. woman whom I assumed to be the Queen had her back turned to us. Donald saluted the Queen. "Your Majesty! Queen Minnie! We're back!" The Queen turned around, and smiled at us. "You're here!" Goofy saluted Queen Minnie as well. "Your Royal Highness, did ya happen to summon us?"

The Queen nodded, "Yes." Sora put his right hand on Goofy's shoulder, and the other on Donald's head(Donald: HEY!). "Where's the King?" Yeah, Sora never liked formalities all that much. The Queen stared at Sora, then stared at me. Donald got Sora's hand off his head and dunked little brother's head down. "Excuse him! This is our friend Kumei, and this is her little brother, Sora." The Queen gasped. Was that a good thing..? "Hakumei, Sora! The King told me all about you in his letters. He said you two were very brave." Sora and I smiled goofily. Me? Brave? Funny. "So, do you know where he is?" Sora asked again. The Queen shook her head, and we sighed. "Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, your Highness." I called her attention. "What are Heartless doing in your castle?" She looked at me. "Oh my.. So those are the Heartless." "Don't worry!" Sora smiled. "We'll take care of 'em, right, sis?" "Right." "I know I can count on you. Now, there's something I'd like all of you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?" "It would be an honor. Right, boys?" The boys nodded, when the Queen gasped again. She seemed to like doing that. "I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!"

"Okay, we'll go tell them." Sora replied casually. "The whole castle?" Donald shrieked. "We just gotta split up, Donald." Goofy told him. I nodded. "We'll make sure that everyone knows what's happening." "No, Kumei, you'll just ge lost!" Donald protested. I swear, he has something against me. "Okay then, sis will stay with the Queen!" Sora resolved. "What? No-" "Good idea! Donald and Sora'll warn the first half of the castle, and I'll warn the rest!" Goofy interrupted. Everyone but me agreed. "All righty then, see ya later!" The boys left. I sighed, "Alright then.. The audience chamber, wasn't it, ma'am?" "Yes, Kumei. Let's be on our way.." We left the library. "Where is this audience chamber?" I asked. She told me it was the big door at the other end of the hallway. Oh, great. This'd be absolutely easy, with all the Shadows, Soldiers, and other bigger Heartless blocking the way.. The Queen was in front of me as I fought all the Heartless behind her, when she gasped. I quickly turned around and jumped in front of her, ready to fight with what she gasped at. It was a portal to the darkness. "Stay back," I whispered to the Queen, and we took a few steps back. A cloaked man entered the castle, and pulled his hood down. "Hey. Is.. this a bad time?"

I ran to him and sighed in relief. "It's only you, thank God." He pulled away, "Thanks a lot." I laughed, "I was kidding, I thought you were some bad guy." He raised an eyebrow. "I mean, you know. A bad guy I had to fight..?" "Oh." "Kumei, who is this young man?" Queen Minnie asked, walking forward. "Oh, he's-" "Axel. Nice to meet you." He held his hand out, and surprisingly, the Queen took it. "It's nice to meet you too, Axel. I see the King forgot to mention that Kumei found someone she got along quite well with." I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and looked down. I looked at Axel, but he was only smiling. "What- what're you doing here, Axel?" I asked, the audience chamber forgotten, even by Queen Minnie. "I came to see you, what else?" "But, Demyx said you were on a job or something." "Demyx lied for me. The truth is, the Organization had alot of free time, so.. I thought that I could do something for you." Even Queen Minnie looked interested. "What is this something?" She asked for me. Axel looked at her, then to me. "I thought I could learn more about your father for you."

I looked down. "My father.. You really didn't have to." "I'm really sorry, Kumei. I looked everywhere, but there wasn't a clue about where or who your father is at all." I shook my head. "It's fine. Thanks for trying, but you probably shouldn't do it again. I got in trouble once for trying to find him, remember?" Queen Minnie looked sad for me, and she patted my hand. "Nothing's wrong with trying to know your father, Kumei.. What happened?" I sighed. "It was during our first adventure, after we found all of Pooh's friends and closed the Keyhole there.."

_"All right! Let's head on to the new world!" Donald cheered, but Goofy stopped him. "Hold on, Donald. We don't know what's out there. Why don't we revisit other worlds first? I'm sure we'll find some new items." Sora shrugged in agreement, and Donald sighed in defeat. "Okay." "Come on, sis!" Sora called. I shook my head, "Nah, you boys go on ahead. I'll stay here in Traverse Town, maybe Leon or someone needs my help.." "Aw, you just wanna stay with Leon!" Sora teased. I rolled my eyes, "Do not." He laughed, "Sure, sis. We'll see you later!" I nodded, and they left. I ran to Cid's immediately. "Hey, kid. Shouldn't you be with them others?" "Maybe later. I need to borrow a gummi ship right now." "What? Why?" He asked. "Just let me borrow one, okay? Stop asking questions!" Cid scoffed, "Okay, sheesh!" _

I looked at the paper in my hand. It held information about my father's whereabouts. It said that he'd be here.. In Hollow Bastion. I followed the instructions and found the room where my father was going to be. I stood before it, and a tear fell. "Dad.. I'm finally going to see you again.." I shakily entered the room, wanting to see my father, and I saw him. At least, that's what I thought. I hadn't seen my father in so many years that I had forgotten how he looked like. I swallowed his appearance as he stood before me.He was a man with silver hair, tanned skin, and oddly colored eyes. "Dad..?" I asked, walking towards him. He smiled, and motioned for me to come forward. I didn't notice his surroundings, as I ran to him and embraced him. "I knew you would come.." He told me, and put a silver bracelet on me. It was the same kind he gave my mother. She told me once that they both had one. I smiled and looked up at him. "Of course I would, dad. Wait until Sora sees you, I'm sure he'll be so happy." Suddenly, his smile was filled with malice. "D-dad?" I stepped back, but he wouldn't let me.

"You really are a fool." "Wh-what? Dad, what're you-" "Are you so weak that you cannot realize it? Your father has long since run away with his cowardice! Do you not recognize me? I am Ansem, and with you, my dear Hakumei, I will achieve the supreme darkness!" I shook my head, "No! You're my father, you're.. You lied to me.." I got up angrily, summoning my Keyblade. "How dare you impersonate my father. How dare you pretend to be him!" I raised my weapon to attack him, but I was pushed back by the bracelet. I looked at it in pain, and the illusion was lost. It was a controlling device. "You're more important to me intact than as a useless Heartless, no matter how weak you are. Now sleep." I shook my head, trying not to, but darkness clouded my mind and soon it forced me to do so. "My sister! Give me back my sister!" I awoke as I heard Sora. I got up, my body aching. It was the effects of the device Ansem put on me. "Sleep." I heard. I looked forward. "Prettyboy? What are you-" "Sis! Come back!" I looked beyond Riku and saw Sora. "L-little brother!" I gasped and tried to run to him, but the stupid prettyboy pushed me back. "Sleep," He said again, and I fell back into the darkness.

I shook my head, trying not to remember. Axel held my hand. "You don't have tosay any more." He wiped my eyes as I leaned on him. "Oh, Kumei.." Queen Minnie patted me again. I shook my head once more. "I'm fine.." I regained my composure, and looked to Queen Minnie. "We should go." "I'll come with you just in case," Axel told me. I didn't bother to protest, and he even helped me get rid of the Heartless that got in our way. Finally, we got to the throne. He turned to me. "I'd better leave, now that you're here. I'll see you again, promise." He created a portal, embraced me, and was gone again. I stopped staring at where he was when Queen Minnie spoke with a giggle. "Someone loves you." I smiled weakly. I could only wish it. "I don't know about that.." The Queen laughed, "Well, I'm sure." "So, your Highness, what're we here for?" I asked. She smiled and turned to the throne, and the floor behind it, which moved to the right to reveal a flight of stairs leading down. "What is this..?"

"The room below is called the Hall of the Cornerstone. Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil.. Thanks to the Cornerstone of light, which we keep down there." "The Cornerstone of light..?" I repeated. She nodded, and motioned for me to follow her down. The boys followed soon afterwards. Queen Minnie showed us the Cornerstone of Light. "This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone. But look, the thorns.. They must be the work of someone very evil.. I wonder what this could mean." We all took a step back as green and black fire appeared between us and the Cornerstone of Light. It could only belong to one person, and that one person just had to appear. "Gahk!" I covered my eyes. "It's the Wicked Witch of Ugly!" Sora frowned, "No way!" Maleficent turned to us. "Well, well, well.. What have we here? If it isn't the wretched Keyblade holders, and their pitiful lackeys." "Shut your trap, Maleficent!" I growled. "What!" Donald yelled angrily at Maleficent's statement. "Now you're gonna deal with me!" Donald lunged at her, only to go through her and hit the pillar the Cornerstone was on.

Maleficent laughed. "All in good time. I promise you'll be able to partake of my vengeance. But you must be patient." "Just what are you doing here, Maleficent?" Queen Minnie asked angrily. Maleficent looked down at her. "Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant, as always." She did a mock bow. "I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too 'bright' for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness." "If you want another Hollow Bastion empire, Maleficent, then you can go to hell! We're not letting you take anything." I hissed. "You'd better stop right now if you know what's good for you!" Queen Minnie added. "Ooh, how frightening! Very well, I'll stop.. Just as soon as the castle belongs to me!" She laughed her crazily evil laugh and disappeared. Sora sighed. "What a hag." I nodded, "You can say that again." Queen Minnie looked worried. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through all the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue." "Ohh!" Everyone turned to Goofy. "What is it?" "We should go ask somebody who knows lotsa stuff that aren't in any books: Merlin the Wizard!"

Queen Minnie nodded, "Yes! That's perfect! Merlin just might know something about this miss. Let's ask his advice." "We saw him in Hollow Bastion, right?" Sora asked. I nodded. "Yeah. Let's go." Long story short, we went to Hollow Bastion, found Merlin, told him about Maleficent, got a few rants about the old hag, then went back to the Disney Castle. "What's happening, Merlin?" The Queen asked the Wizard. Merlin shook his head. "This is not good. In fact, I'm afraid it's quite serious." Merlin turned to us, and with a wave of his hand, a door appeared. "What's that?" Sora asked. "My boy, that's a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what is going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain." Merlin replied. "Oh boy! We knew we could count on you, Merlin!" Donald exclaimed. "Then we should go get this guy!" Sora rushed to the door, but Merlin stopped him. "Wait a moment! The perpetrators must be stopped, of course. But there's something else to do first. Somewere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Listen carefully, the two of you. You must find that door, and when you do- lock it with those Keyblades."

I nodded with much annoyance. Sometimes Merlin talked too much, and this was one of those times. Those really annoying times. "Alright, alright, can we leave?" I asked impatiently. I suppose talking about my father earlier ruined my mood, and Maleficent being back didn't help either. "Now, one more thing." I groaned, not caring to hide it. "You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!" "If you would just tell us what the temptation was, we could resist it easier!" I muttered angrily, and everyone looked at me fearfully. I saw the taken aback look on Sora's face, and muttered a quick, "Sorry." Merlin sighed, "You'll know soon enough. I have faith in you, my lads! And Kumei, of course." I nodded, "We won't fail you. Come on, boys."

-Oof!- I tapped my foot in front of the boys, who fell into a pile once we entered the special world. Goofy stood up and pointed behind me. "Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" I helped Sora and Donald up, and we went to inspect the Cornerstone. "Seems fine," I shrugged. Sora nodded, then looked at his arms, and back to us. "Hey, what's going on? Everything's in black and white!" I looked at myself, and to the boys. Sora and I were wearing our clothes from our first adventure, and Goofy and Donald were wearing their clothes from when we were walking through that grassy path at the end of our first adventure and found Pluto.. Not to mention our arms and legs looked like chair legs. I couldn't see myself, but I sure saw my little brother.. "You're so cute!" I squealed, and squeezed Sora's cheeks. He squinted his eyes in pain, "Ow, sis!" I laughed and withdrew my hands. "Sorry, little brother." "Hey," Donald called our attention, "This is kinda like.. um.. uh.." "Deja vu?" Goofy asked. "Yeah, that's it!" Donald nodded. "Really?" Sora asked. "Why?" I joined in. "You two been here before?"

Suddenly, a chubby person slash thing ran past us, then stopped. He turned and pointed at us. "Hey you! Seen any bad guys around here?" We looked at each other, then pointed to him. Oh, now I knew who and what he was. This world's version of Pete! Pete's jaw fell to the floor, "Why I oughtta.." He did a fighting stance, but stopped. "Bah, I don't have time to waste on punks like you. So, I guess I'll go easy on ya!" With that, he ran off. "Well, there's our villain!" Sora said as we stared after him. I nodded. "Apparently so. Do we proceed?" The boys nodded.

"Yes.."

"He is still.."

"Only Pete."

"You mean human." "Well, he's not human!" Donald argued. I sighed, "Fine, no one goes with the script anymore.." Turns out Pete went to the pier, so we followed him there, of course. He was facing the river when we got to the pier, but it seems he noticed us and turned around. "What's with you squirts? You get some bone to pick with me?" Sora summoned his Keyblade. "More than one!" Pete frowned. "Them's fighting words!" Don't ask me what that meant, because I still have no idea. He was about to lunge at us, but he stopped when we heard a steamboat go 'choo choo', or whatever sounds steamboats make. "Huh?" He turned to the direction of the steamboat, and was about to run off when Sora ran in front of him. "Not so fast!" I stood behind him. "We're not finished yet, Petey."

This world's Pete was easier than usual. He didn't even defend himself when we sent simple attacks at him, and the only thing he did was run at one of us in his rage. All I had to do to avoid it was to jump on him, kicking him back, and attacking him once more. It was almost pitiful. Pete sat on his butt, groaning. He looked at us. "What's you punks' beef with my anyway? Who are ya? You new around here?" Sora frowned. "Cut the act." I nodded in agreement. "You know what we want from you!" I paused. What was it that we wanted from him? He tried to get up at the sound of the steamboat, but couldn't in his pain and fell on his butt again. "Ooh!" Ooh is right. I think I heard a bone crack. Goofy motioned for us to go into a gang huddle, which Donald dragged me into. "You know, something doesn't seem quite right here." I looked to Goofy. "You think he's not OUR Pete?" The boys looked thoughtful, and we turned to Pete. "Are you sure YOU'RE Pete?"

Pete looked at us funny. "Well, of COURSE I'm Pete. I'm the captain of the steamboat. So stop botherin' me, see? Hit the road! I gotta go find the little runt what stole my boat!" I was dragged into another gang huddle. "Gawrsh, maybe we made a mistake!" Sora nodded. "I'm starting to think the same thing." "You're right," I agreed. "He hasn't even made a single mention about the Heartless!" We turned to Pete. "Sorry we attacked ya like that, Capt'n Pete." Pete stood up. "Oh yeah? Well if you're sorry, then go find my steamboat." Sora nodded, "Y-yes sir!" Pete rubbed his back. "Ooh, my achin' back." I grinned, waving as we ran off. "See ya, Petey!"

Sora shook his head. "I thought for sure Pete was the bad guy!" I nodded. "Me too. Never thought I'd meet Pete as a good guy." "Aw," Donald sighed. "That would be too easy." What the duck magician meant? No idea. "C'mon, guys. Let's try to find that steamboat!" Goofy called, walking ahead of us. "I guess we DID say we would.." Sora muttered. "Hey!" Donald yelled. "We've got a door to find!" I nodded, "But we DID cause Petey pain." Yes, the good Pete was now Pete**y** in my head, and the one I hated was still Pete. "Still.." Donald frowned. "I don't see any doors." Then, something at Donald's right caught my eye. It was this theatre-like window floating in the air. "Hey guys, what's that?" I pointed to it, and Sora looked at it. "I can't see a thing." I laughed, "Yeah, because the window's drawn." Donald then dived at the window, pulling the curtains open. I didn't understand _why_ we saw what we were about to see, but I'll tell you what happened anyway. We saw a ton of other windows, with Heartless buzzing around and entering them. Then, we saw ourselves when we first entered the world. Sora blinked. "What was that?"

"The Heartless leaving through the windows?" I half asked, half replied. "..And coming," Sora added. Donald was the most confused-looking. "What does that mean?" He tried pulling the curtains open again, but nothing came. Donald and Goofy sighed. "Well, whatever. We need to rid the worlds of those pests, and that's what we're gonna do.. _Again._" Sora laughed, and Goofy asked, "Then what'll we do?" Sora shrugged, "We'll worry about that later!" For some reason, we ran to where the Cornerstone was, and saw four windows. Oh, man. This was going to be long and annoying. We entered the first window. It was a big construction site. "What're they building?" Sora asked, looking up. We were on the lower parts of the construction site. I shrugged, "Dunno." "Look out!" Goofy shouted, as a hammer Heartless(I forgot what it was called) ALMOST hit Sora. That Heartless bastard. Thankfully, someone swung into the scene from out of nowhere, kicking the Heartless away. I looked at the someone, as the boys gasped. "The King!"

"Gee," Goofy examined the King, "He seems kinda different somehow." Everyone nodded in agreement. I looked up again, and finally saw who was working on the site. "Heartless! I knew it!" Sora yelled, and turned to the King, waving. "You really saved the day!" Then, the hammer Heartless jumped down to our level. "It's our turn!" Sora said, and we nodded. We fought the Heartless, all the while trying not to fall off the construction site. Sora grinned, as we defeated them. "How do you like that?" Suddenly, the King ran back into view and shook our hands, waved, and left. "Hey, look!" Goofy pointed to another window that popped up. I nodded to Donald, and the duck dove at the window once more, giving us another vision. Well, not so much of a vision because we couldn't see what was happening. Rather, we could hear what was going on.

_"You absolute idiot!" A voice said. It was Maleficent. "You've managed to fail at everything! And what's more.. You foolishly thought you could take my place whiel I was away. Well, as of now, yuo're finished. Mark my words, there'll be no place for you when our time comes! Useless imbecile.." I could tell she left whoever she was talking to at this point. "But.. But why?"_

A second voice asked this to probably no one in particular. It was Pete! I don't know if the boys recognized him though. After the blind vision, we were back by the Cornerstone. I'm really going to waste my time telling you what happened in each window, but in each window we helped the King(or at least his version here in this world), shook hands with him, got ditched by him, and got one blind vision per window. I guess the blind visions were a bit important to our mission in this world, so I'll inform you on what happened.

Vision 2: _"Aw, for cryin' out loud.. She didn't have to go and say that. Okay, I mighta messed up every now and then. But I'm a lot more things than useless. Why, when I was starting out.. Oh.. I miss those good ol' days.. What I wouldn't give to go back in time." A sniff was heard from Pete. "What I wouldn't give.." Finally, the blind part of the blind visions was finished, and we saw a glowing light. Pete turned around, and saw the same door Merlin conjured up. If it wasn't, it looked a lot like that door. "Huh?"_

"A door? Looks real familiar.." Sora muttered. "Yup- it's the door Merlin magic'd up!" Goofy nodded. "So it should come straight here, right?" Sora asked. I nodded. "Let's check it out!" Vision 3: _"Fascinating! This appears to be a portal to the past!" Maleficent said, coming from where, I didn't know, but we could see her now. "Yeah, it was the strangest thing!" Pete agreed. Maleficent frowned, "Stop gawking! And start thinking of a way we can use it to our advantage!" Pete sighed, "Okay." "Now, perhaps I could give you one more chance to redeem yourself." Maleficent told Pete. Pete nodded(because the vision 'screen' seemed to go up and down). "Oh,thank you, thank you! You can count on me..! So, what do I do?" Maleficent sighed. "Patience, my dear.. What have we here? Well if it isn't the Cornerstone of Light.. Mmm. Now we can take the castle from those fools- but we'll have to proceed with the utmost of care."_

"Maleficent!" Donald gasped. "She must have known all along!" Sora said angrily. Goofy paused. "Let's see. If that door's connected to the past.." "No, I don't think so. It comes here." I interrupted. "Huh? What do you mean, sis?" "That means.." Goofy looked at me inquiringly, and I nodded. "That means we're in the past!" Sora took a step back. "Wow. If we're in the past.." Donald nodded eagerly. "We can change the future!" "Hold on!" Goofy stopped the two from doing anything. "Remember what Merlin said?" I nodded in agreement, "Oh yeah, the temptation thing." "Yeah! Merlin trusts us, so we shouldn't let him down!" "Aw, I was only joking.." Donald laughed nervously, and so did my little brother. "Heheh.. Who'd want to change the future, anyway?" I rolled my eyes in amusement and looked to Sora when he called me. "So sis, what are we gonna do?" "Doors, windows, bad guys.. Gawrsh, my brain hurts!" Goofy sighed. "Well, we know we're on the right track!"

Vision 4: _"Listen well." Maleficent said to Pete. "On the other side of this portal, they're about to begin construction on that wretched castle. But until then, their treasured Cornerstone of Light lies unguarded, with all of its power still contained!" Pete cocked his head to the side. "The Cornerstone of Light?" "Yes! That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle." "Oh." "You know what must be done? "Uh.." "Go then," Maleficent told Pete, even while the idiot hadn't processed things in his head completely yet. "Time to prove your worth. And don't dare to fail me again!" Maleficent left. "Don't fail her again.. Let's see.. That's it! I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to smithereens!" He laughed evilly, or tried to, at least. "But first.. I gotta get my old boat back."_

"So it _was_ Pete after all!" Sora gasped. "Why, he tricked us!" Donald yelled angrily. "Or maybe Pete stole Pete's- I mean, Petey's boat!" I hypothesized, not understanding myself too much either. Sora nodded. "Maybe! The Pete her had kind of an attitude, but he didn't seem like a bad guy.." "Look!" Donald pointed to Pete running past. I don't know why the boys couldn't differentiate Pete and Petey from each other. Pete laughed evilly. "Now that castle's as good as ours!" "That's the Pete we know!" Sora told us. "Bad, bad, bad!" Donald said in agreement. "Well, let's go get 'im, boys! .._Again._" Oh, when was it going to end? "No, wait!" Goofy called, little brother, Donald, and I could run off. "The Cornerstone's gone!" Sora had a horrid look on his face. "But that means.." "They're gonna fill the castle with darkness! We gotta hurry!" Suddenly, Petey ran past. "Hold it right there!" Sora yelled, and Petey stopped, panting. "No way, small fry!" He yelled back, running off again. "I finally found the pipsqueak who stole my steamboat!" "Yeah!" Donald frowned, "It was you!" "Right, me!" Petey nodded, then stopped. "No! No! It wasn't me! It's just somebody who looks like me!" Sora held his head. "Aw, which one is it?"

We followed Petey to the Waterway, catching Petey yelling, "Waaaaaait!" "Shuddup!" Pete yelled back. "Your future's on the line, pallie, so back off and give me the boat!" He punched Petey off the steamboat. "The Cornerstone!" Donald pointed, and Sora nodded. "After him!" We tried to follow him, but Pete sailed off with the Cornerstone. Where exactly was he going? It looked like he was going around in circles, preparing to throw- "Watch out, sis!" Sora dived and pushed me out of the way, and the box Pete threw at me missed. He did this a few times and we just hit the boxes back with our Keyblades and weapons(for Donald and Goofy), and Pete sailed back to the shore. "Boys, you go destroy that cage that's holding the Cornerstone. I'll deal with Pete!" The three nodded, following my order. I faced Pete, and fought him with little effort. I threw my Keyblade at him, and unlike the prettyboy he was unable to catch it. Instead, it hit him and he fell into the water. "You'll pay for this!" He yelled, and sank. "The Cornerstone!"

The boys freed the Cornerstone, and we didn't notice Pete getting out of the water. "Pete, he's gettin' away!" Goofy called our attention, and pointed to Pete, who was running off to the Wharf. "But the Cornerstone!" Donald said, as Sora dragged him off. "Donald, we'll come back for it later!" I nodded in agreement. "Right now we have to catch Pete!" We ran after Petey, who ran after Pete to the Wharf. We ran in to see Pete punching Petey. Petey held his face. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He cried. Pete laughed, pointing at Petey. "Ha! You're still wet behind the ears!" I rolled my eyes. "I could say the same for you, Pete, but you already have!" After this, we had to fight Pete again, and it didn't feel like it was the last time we'd be fighting him. We had to make sure to lock our eyes on Pete, because I **accidentally**(I swear!) hit Petey and he tried to counter, hehe. And so we beat Pete. "It serves ya right!" Petey yelled as Pete stood weakly. Pete raised his hand in the air, and the door appeared, Pete entering it. "The door!" "Yeah.. Annnd stay out!" Petey yelled. "Sis!" Sora turned to me. I nodded. "Time to do what we do best! Um.. Among other things we do best!"

We closed the door with the Keyblades, and Pete was locked out of here forever. "Would somebody tell me what's been goin' on here? Who was that creep, anyways?" Petey asked. Sora had the cutest face as he rolled his eyes, "Hello?" He put his hands to his hips, and I wondered if I was going to have a sister-in-law or a brother-in-law. "That creep was- mmpf!" Sora's reply was muffled when I covered his mouth. That was for the Olympus Coliseum. "Sora, that's a secret!" Goofy scolded. "Secret? What kinda secret! Oh, never mind.." Petey sighed. "Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble." "Yeah, well, just don't make a habit out of it!" Donald told him. "It's okay, Petey! You're cute when you're not evil!" I patted him on the back. I seemed to find everything in this world cute, except Pete of course. Petey, yes, but Pete, no. And did you see the King? Adorable! ...Back to the story. "Sis, you think everyone is cute!" Sora said. "Aw, don't worry, little brother! You're the cutest of 'em all!" I squeezed his cheeks again, and everyone (even Petey) laughed.. Save Sora, of course, whose cheeks were still in pain.

"Anyway, to show ya my appreciation," Petey continued, "I'll let you pilot my steamboat. Best little craft on the river! My deck hand Mickeyt's late anyways." King Mickey was a deck hand? Hahaha! Funny. What was a deck hand anyway? So, Petey let us pilot his steamboat, and Sora and I took turns. It was real fun, and I was even whistling this weird tune that came out of nowhere. Sora seemed to whistle it, too, but the both of us are still confused as to how it came to our minds. Afterwards, we put the Cornerstone back to where it belonged. "I betcha the castle's safe now!" Goofy said. "Guess we shoudl head back." Sora suggested. "Yes, Merlin and the Queen'll be delighted!" I said, no hard feelings towards Merlin anymore. I guess the whole issue about my father from earlier was forgotten when we rode the steamboat. "Wait!" Donald called. "As long as we're here.." "DONALD!" The other two and I scolded. I gave Goofy and Sora a 'do it' look, and they dragged Donald to the door back to the castle. "Let me go! Let me go!" We just laughed, and opened the door. "Okay, here we go!" I turned to the two boys and their captive with a nod. "Hello, colored TV!"

The door spat Donald out of the special world, while the rest of us walked back to the castle casually. "Welcome back! Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you so much for all you've done!" Queen Minnie said as we came back. I wouldn't really call it bravery. We were just so used to doing these things that I guess we didn't mind anymore. "Good work, you guys!" Chip and Dale waved. "Now boys.. And Kumei," Merlin started. "I hope you didn't do anything reckless while you were there?" "Of course not!" Donald was the first to speak. Sora, Goofy and I laughed to ourselves. "Yeah, right." Donald turned around, and smiled happily, running past Merlin. "Daisy! Daisy, I'm back!" He ran to her, and I finally saw the duck he kept talking about during our adventures. She sure was pretty! For a duck, I mean. Goofy chuckled and leaned to whisper to me and Sora, "Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart." Sora put his hands behind his head with a smirk, "Really.." I smiled, "I heard." I sighed inwardly. I'd be lucky if I ever got to be as open about my own special sweetheart as Donald was. I snapped out of my thoughts as Daisy yelled, "Donald, you forgot about or date again! You'd better have a good excuse this time!"

I resist the urge to burst out laughing, remembering why I stayed with the boys. Donald took a step back. "But Daisy.. I.." Daisy sighed. "I know it's an important mission, but you could at least check in every once in a while." Donald looked to the three of us for help, but Goofy pretended to be cleaning his shield, Sora whistled and put his hands behind his head, and I pretended to be interested in the new form my Twilight Keyblade took. It certainly was interesting, but so was this Keiko-Yusuke moment, of course. Donald sighed, finding no help from the three of us. Sorry, Donald. Heheh. "Sora!" Donald whined, as the person he got along most in the gang, which was my little brother of course, pretended to ignore him. Donald then looked to the door to the special world, then snickered. "It'll just be a minute." He slowly walked to the door, when Daisy stopped him. "Going somewhere?" Donald laughed nervously, "Of course not!" "Donald!" We burst out laughing as Donald ran around us, trying to get away from Daisy. "Don't worry, Daisy, Donald talked about you all the time on our adventures!"

The Cornerstone glowed, creating another Keyhole. Sora and I opened another gate, and I turned to Daisy. "Daisy, we might need Donald.." "For a little longer." Sora finished. "And we need him alive," I chuckled. Daisy sighed. "How much longer?" Sora and I looked to each other. "Well.. " "I'll be back soon, Daisy!" Donald promised. "Don't you worry, Queen Minnie. We'll return soon!" Goofy said. I nodded. "If you see His Majesty, would you please tell him we're still looking for him?" Queen Minnie smiled and nodded. "I will!" "Okay," I grinned. "We'll shall return!"

"Boys, we're going through Floating Island, and I was thinking maybe-" "I'll drive!" Sora interrupted, and Goofy and Donald nodded, running into the control room. "-little brother should drive. Weird." I shrugged to myself, and looked outside the window with a sigh.

_"I wish we could be together like this forever." _

"I do too, Kumei. I wish it everyday."

---------------------------------------------------

That was it. I have to go now, creepy bugs from the light are crawling all over the computer and if I don't leave, I'll scream my head off. See ya next chapter!


	14. Kicking and Screaming: Savvy?

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

fire spirit: Here's the update!

Page-Chan: Hehe, Angst-Be-Gone, you're a genius! Yeah, Demyx is a.. Um.. Girly man. Although that defines Marluxia more than Demyx, he still is a bit.. effeminate. Wait.. Never mind! Anyway, I'm really touched you would say that. Thank you! If I wasn't so sleepy(It's 2:35 a.m. right now) I'd seriously cry. Not kidding.

Angel Of Blacksouls: It's okay, I'm glad you did anyway!

spirited angel1305: Glad you liked it. Here's the update!

-----------------------------

_I stood behind DiZ, as the said enigma typed away on his computer. "Any luck?" A cloaked man asked with a familiar voice, coming in. I looked to him and shook my head, then turned back to DiZ. The cloaked man seemed to stare at me for a little longer, then left the room as fast as he came in. "He's an odd one. Where'd you find him?" DiZ stopped typing and looked at me. "In the same state I found you, my dear." I paused. "Seriously? _Exactly _like me?" DiZ chuckled. "No, he wasn't starving and dehydrating himself to death because his heart couldn't accept what happened to his dear ones.. But yes. He was lost, just like you." I grinned. "So are you holding some kind of orphanage now?" He chuckled once more. "Perhaps." "So, um, DiZ, did you find out why I got all dizzy in Agrabah a few days ago?" I asked. He paused, "No. Unless you did meet someone or something that might have triggered your headache and are hiding it from me, then all I can say is that it was the heat."_

I exited the Old Mansion and sat against and outside its locked gate, staring at the woods. I don't know why I couldn't tell DiZ about what really happened in Agrabah. If he knew, he would be able to help me, right? So why did I keep my mouth shut? I shook my head and readied to summon my Keyblade as I saw a figure coming up from the woods. I stood up with disbelieving eyes. "Prettyboy!" I ran up to him, and noticed he was taller than me already. Stupid growth spurts. I hugged him anyway, and he didn't seem to resist. "You idiot, Sora's been looking all over for you! Do you know how much trouble he got in just to find you?" I pulled away and I think he stared down at me. I raised an eyebrow. "What's that stupid blindfold for?" He sighed and shook his head. "I need the darkness to save him." I took a step back. "Woah.. You're going way too fast there, prettyboy. I know you're madly in love with my little brother, and I really don't mind it and in fact find it cute, but why don't we stop and think for a moment?" He started shaking my shoulders, almost screaming, "I need you to see, Kumei! I need the darkness to save Sora! You have to understand.." He stopped shaking me and started crying on my shoulder. It was pitiful, and I didn't know what to say. Riku always was trouble for me when it came to Sora, but I guess he was my friend, too. It felt stupid, but I sang him to sleep. As soon as he was out of it, I took his blindfold off and wiped his eyes. Even at sixteen, he was still a child.

"Wow!" Donald gasped, as we got off the Gummi Ship. "This place.." Sora looked around in awe. I nodded, "It certainly is.." "Kinda different?" Goofy asked. "Yes." We were walking around the Rampart of Port Royal when suddenly.. Can you guess it? Yes! We heard a scream. "Something's up!" Sora said as he summoned his Keyblade. I summoned mine, too. "As usual." "Is it Organization XIII?" Goofy asked. "Or the Heartless?" Donald gasped. "Both are possbile, boys." Sora sighed, "Only one way to find out." We ran down the stairs and saw a bunch of pirates along with a recurring nuisance.. Pete. "Hey!" Sora yelled. "See there? I knew it!" Pete pointed to us while looking at the pirates. I grinned. "I see our fame precedes us. Well, let me introduce myself anyway. The name's Kumei, and I'm going to be kicking your ass today!" Pete frowned. "Those're the punks I was tellin' ya about." "Who're you calling punks? It's Kumei, Sora, Donald, and Goofy to you! And don't you forget it!" Sora yelled again. He sure felt like doing that today. The pirate whom I assumed to be the leader spoke up. "That we won't. We'll engrave it on your tombstones, to be sure."

"Ooh!" Pete said to the pirate eagerly. "I like your style." The pirate(who did turn out to be the leader) turned to his men immediately, ignoring Pete. "Men- half of you stay here and indulge these cullies. The rest- bring me that medallion!" "AYE!" "Aw, we only get to stmop on a few of you?" Sora mocked. I sighed. "I suppose beggars can't be choosers." At this, we fought half the pirates.. To no avail, of course. Our hits didn't seem to 'hit' them at all. "It's no use! We can't beat them!" Sora called over to me. "I noticed!" I replied. The pirate I was fighting mocked us this time. "Aw, whaddya expect?" Donald and I gasped outwardly as the clouds covering the moon floated away, the moonlight revealing the pirates for what they truly were. ZOMBIE PIRATES! "You best be sayin' your prayers!" One pirate said. "Hey, watch out! They can see you! Stay away from their magic!" Pete yelled in annoyance. "What for?" That one pirate asked. Pete groaned. "Weren't you listening to me before?".

"Sis, didn't we have a game about this before?"

"Yeah, we used to fight over it all the time.."

"What was it called again?"

Sora and I looked at each other with a grin and a nod.

"ZOMBIE PIRATES!"

"Hey Pete, thanks for the tip!" We instructed Donald and Goofy to use their magic(did Goofy have magic? I never really checked) to beat the pirates in the moonlight, and we did it. "Hey!" Pete frowned again. "This ain't over!" He ran off. I shook my head. "That idiot's here, boys, so we might have to lift a finger." "Aw," Sora sighed. "More work to do?" Goofy nodded in agreement. "Yep. And that pirate captain looked pretty mean, too." Sora shuddered. "Man, I'd hate to see him turn into a Heartless." Donald shrugged. "Well, we ARE here.." "So we might as well take on the job, I know, I know. We always do," I muttered. "Hey, maybe we can take a pirate ship out for a spin!" Sora suggested. "?" Was the only look I had on my face. Donald and Goofy looked equally surprised. Sora started to laugh, "Just kidding! Weren't those guys headed into town?" "Yeah. I think they were looking for treasure." Goofy said thoughtfully. We entered the Town, only to find a young woman(I think she was about 25 or so) being carried off somewhere. She was banging her fists on the back of the pirate and kicking him in the front, screaming. "Where are you taking me? Let me go!"

We were about to chase after them when some guy beat us to it. He was screaming too. "Elizabeth! Stop!" People in this world sure liked to scream, and it was affecting us, too. "What are they?" The guy asked no one in particular, as Heartless stopped him. "It's the Heartless!" Donald screamed. "Watch out!" I nodded at Sora's suggestive look and we jumped into the scene. "We'll deal with them! Go! Take cover!" Sora said to him, and the guy ran off with a nod. "Wrong way, doofus!" I groaned, and proceeded to fight the Heartless. After a totally unnecessary battle, the guy came back. "Well done! My own fencing skills are not to be ashamed of...but I've never faced foes such as that before." He commented. "Thanks, Legolas-looking man(S/D/G:Legolas?), but aren't you supposed to be running after 'Elizabeth'?" I asked with a narrowed stare. "You really think we're that good?" Sora interrupted my interrogation, pushing me away. "Of course he does, little brother, you're a Keyblade Master," I returned the push playfully, and turned to the guy. "Well?" "I was too late. But I must rescue her!" I laughed, "Sure, elfy, we'll help you." He looked at me. "How did you-?"

"Everyone needs help somewhere, and apparently this is another one of those damsel-in-distress calls, and that's pretty much included in our job." "Yeah!" Sora nodded, then stepped forward again. "I'm Sora, this is my big sister Kumei, and those are Donald and Goofy." The guy nodded. "And I'm William Turner, but call me Will." "Okay, Will. Let's go!" "Right. We've got to get to the docks!" Will said, and led us there. We ran to the harbor, but the Black Pearl(the pirate's ship) was already gone. "Damn. Is there anyone that can help?" I asked Will, and he nodded. "Boys, stay here. Will and I are going to get some help." The boys complied, deciding to defeat any Heartless running around the harbor, and I followed Will once more. I found myself with old men(soldiers, actually) planning to save Elizabeth, too. "They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth," Will said as we entered the little roof under which the men planned. "Mr. Murtogg, remove this man and his.." The man known as Commodore Norrington(Will said so) eyed me with much suspicion. "Friend." "We'll have to hunt them down." Will paid no attention to Norrington. "We must save her."

"And how do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." The Governor, whom I found out was the father of Elizabeth said. "That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl." One soldier said. "Mentoned it, is more what he did." The second said. "Ask him where it is," I suggested. Will nodded in agreement. "Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it." Norrington shook his annoyingly white-wigged head and replied, "No…the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course.." "That's not good enough!" Will yelled(or screamed), burying his hatchet on the table. "Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is _not_ the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." He said, giving Will his hatchet back, then looked at me. "I couldn't really imagine other unimportant subjects trying to save her anyway. Much less a little girl."

Oh, he didn't. He **did**. "That's it, you stupid, annoying, uptight white-wigged bastard. Did I mention you were an old dog? Elizabeth would marry Goofy(no offense, Goofy) before she'd ever marry **you**! You're going down!" I screamed, the effects of this world finally getting to me, and kicked him in the shin. He didn't double over, but he fell anyway, and the Governor helped him up. "Men!" The Governor said, glaring at me, and we were forced to leave. "Who needs them anyway?" I muttered. "They were our only way of saving Elizabeth," Will said. I shook my head. "That's not true. We have one more option."

We entered the jail(seemed more like a dungeon) and found a pirate lying down in his cell. "You! Sparrow!" Will called, as we walked up to him. His cell, anyway. He sat up. "Aye." "You are familiar with that ship - the Black Pearl?" Jack(as the soldier mentioned earlier) sat up. "I've heard of it." "Where does it make berth?" Will asked. "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is." I rolled my eyes. "The ship sure is real, so wherever it stops must be real too. Barbossa, he's the guy with that weird beard?" Jack narrowed his eyes at me then studied his nails. "Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate." Will replied. Jack looked at him, seemingly amused. "And you want to turn yourself into a pirate, is that it?" Will frowned, "Never! They took Miss Swann." "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart you'll have to do it yourself, mate. I see no profit in it for me." "We can get you out of here," I instantly said. "How's that? The key's run off." Jack said. I summoned my Keyblade with a grin. "Not this Key." "A giant key is supposed to open this lock?" Jack asked incredulously, and I couldn't really blame him. "I'll give you a demo," I said, and unlocked the empty cell to the right of his. He looked surprise, then turned to us. "What're your names?" "Kumei," I replied. "Nothing special." "Will Turner," Will replied. "That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" "Yes." "Uh-huh. Well Kumei, Mr. Turner I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will shook Jack's hand. "Agreed." "Of course, the little girl doesn't get a say in it," I rolled my eyes. Jack seemed amused. "Do we have an accord, _Kumei_?" He asked. I smiled, "Agreed." Jack nodded, "Agreed. Now get me out of here." I grinned and unlocked his cell as easily as Axel could steal Demyx' sitar. Jack cheered, and Will frowned. "Hurry, someone will have heard that." He said with a glare. Jack was amused.. again. "Not without my effects."

"We're gonna steal **that** ship?" Sora asked, pointing at the 'Dauntless' as we hid behind a rock. We already got back to the boys and explained everything. _"We have to bring more? Well, a crew enough, I suppose.." Jack had said when he saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy and introductions were made._ "Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, boys, and girl," Jack stopped, pointing from Will, to the three boys, and to me. "Or there's no use going. This girl – how far are you willing to go to save her?" "I'd die for her," Will replied. I looked up to think. "Hmm. We don't 'do' die. Right, boys?" They nodded, "Right!" "Oh, good." Jack muttered. "No worries, then." What was that supposed to mean?

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will told us, as we trudged underwater with a boat above our heads(so we could breathe), Jack leading. "Donald, are you okay in there?" I called, but he didn't reply, too busy 'bllblblbrbrr'-ing because he couldn't reach the ocean floor. Jack laughed, "It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Finally, we boarded the Dauntless. "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" Jack yelled. Oh, good move. That's going to help. "Aye!" Will shouted. "Avast!" The men on the ship started laughing, "This ship cannot be crewed by four men and a _woman_. You'll never make it out of the bay." "I am so sick of you damn male chauvinists!" I screamed, and Thundaga'd at them. They were hurt, but not to a fatal point. Jack chuckled, but pointed his pistol at the man who insulted us. "Son.. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

It seems the damned Commodore noticed us, as the Interceptor started coming round. "Here they come!" Donald yelled to us, and we nodded, getting ready. Norrington and his men started boarding the Dauntless one by one, with Norrington leading, "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." They didn't noticed the boys, Will, Jack and I swinging over to the Interceptor already. Once Norrington did, though, he was too late. "Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" "Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" HA HA too late. As we sailed away, Jack waved to Norrington. "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves." The boys high-fived and I, being very annoyed with Norrington, flipped him the bird. "Niye niye! SUCKER!" Sora laughed, "You really don't like him, huh?" Will gasped, "Surely a lady would not do something so.. improper?" I raised an eyebrow at Will. "Elfy, I'm not a lady. I'm a Keyblade Master. And we have got to be the damn best (makeshift) pirates I've ever seen!"

"Kumei, Sora, do you guys really wanna be pirates?" Donald asked as we continued sailing. Sora and I laughed. "Of course not!" "Sis, look," Sora pointed to where Jack was 'commandeering' the ship. "They're fighting." I rolled my eyes, "Men. You boys get to the cabin, I'll take care of this." "Okay!" Goofy nodded, and before little brother and Donald could protest, he dragged them downstairs. I jumped up to Jack, who had Will hanging off one of the yards. "-is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but.." He saw me tapping my foot at him, and looked back to Will, who was still hanging. He swung Will back to the ship. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" "Isla de Muerta?" Will asked. Jack nodded. "Are you boys quite finished?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Uh-oh, the odd way they spoke here was getting to me. Jack looked at me oddly. "You want to catch the Black Pearl, right? If so, stop moseying around and let's go." I could feel steam coming out of my ears. I pointed at him, "But you're the one who was-" I noticed the odd look coming from Will. "Grr.. Never mind.."

"Why are you so fixated on that compass?" Will asked Jack, as we stood with him. Sora was beside me. Goofy and Donald would be too, but Donald kinda has.. um.. motion sickness sometimes. Don't even get me started on flying ships, Neverland was horrible. Or at least, Captain Hook's ship was. "It'll be she that leads us to the Isla de Muerta - where Barbossa's headed. Savvy?" Jack replied. "How do you know it'll take us there?" I asked. "Ah, lass. He and I once had our eyes on a treasure- Aztec gold. 'Twas hidden on the Isle de Muerta. But he turned traitor and stole my ship." "So he's after that treasure, then." Sora concluded. Jack shook his head. "Treasure's already his. So's the curse upon it. I've no desire for such treacherous spoils. But I will have back what's mine - the Black Pearl." I nodded, "Okay, that's enough backstory. We're nearing Isla de Muerta." We arrived at Isla de Muerta, and it was pretty damn creepy. As all Isles of the Dead should be, of course.

"You lads wait here. The lass, young Turner and I will rescue the lady." Jack told little brother, Donald, and Goofy. "Hey!" Sora pouted. "What about us?" "You're to You're to guard the ship, o' course. It's a task given only to the bravest of pirates." Jack replied. I rolled my eyes, but Sora seemed to buy it. "All right.." Jack grinned. "Guard her well!" He turned to us.

"Shall we?"

Will nodded seriously, but I laughed.

"After you."

We snuck into the Moonlight Nook, Jack motioning us to come closer. Will and I did and saw Barbossa and the other pirates upon mountains of treasure. Actually, little hills of treasure. Either way, Donald would love this place. "Look!" I whispered, and pointed to Elizabeth standing frightened(as I would be with pirates if I was the Governor's daughter) behind a large chest. There were a lot of.. Um.. Shineys inside. Yes, Shineys. Don't judge me. Barbossa held Elizabeth's wrist up, her hand holding a medallion. "Every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this!" He turned to Elizabeth. "And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!"

The pirates cheered.

I ran behind Will and Elizabeth, prodding them to hurry. We ran into the boys, and I had no time to wonder what the hell they were doing off the ship. "Quick, they're after us!" Will told them, but they only looked at us, confused. I looked behind me and my eyes widened. "Here they come!" The boys finally seemed to understand as pirates came running after us through the cave. Could they get any more disgusting? Of course. Some of their limbs had to fall off while running. "We'll hold them off! Give us a sign when the ship's ready to sail!" Sora told Will, as he, Donald and Goofy ran in front of the pirates. Sora smiled at me and I nodded, turning to Will. "Just light the signal fire and we'll be there. Go!" I yelled, and Elizabeth and will ran off to the ship. I turned to the pirates. "We're _always_ ditched with the leftovers. I feel like a mutt." The boys laughed, and Sora added, "Like you said, beggars can't be choosers, right?" I sighed. "Guess so." It was pointless and annoying, the whole fight, except the part where we distracted them and got Elizabeth and Will to start the ship. After having to push the pirates into the moonlight to be able to smash and bash them with my Keyblade, the signal flare was shot up into the sky from the ship. "The signal!" Sora pointed. I looked from the pirates, to the fading signal flare, and to the direction of the ship. "Right. Let's get out of here!"

We got to the ship, finally, and Elizabeth helped me(after introductions) while Will helped the boys. "Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked. I nodded, "Fine.. But.." "Where's Jack?" Little brother asked, finishing my thoughts. Actually, those weren't exactly my thoughts, but Will and I looked to each other. "Well.."

_"And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!" Barbossa announced, the pirates cheered, and yadda yadda yadda. Will tried to run off to save Elizabeth in all his anxiety and freakishly obssessive love(which was love all the same), but Jack stopped him. "No! Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."_

Will frowned, "When it's of greatest profit to you?"

Jack rolled his eyes, and I sensed another pointless fight coming from the two. It was like dealing with Sora and Donald, except Goofy wasn't there to help me. That, and Jack and Will were supposedly _'grown' men. "May I ask you something?"_

Jack leaned nearer to Will. "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" I laughed nervously, "No offense, but you **are** a pirate, you know.." Jack paused. "Good point." He looked from Will, to me, and to Will again. "Anyway, stay here... And try not to do anything stupid."

Jack put his fingers to his hips, then turned to run off.. But before I could stop him, Will beat me to it and hit Jack's head with an oar, and tossed it(the oar, not Jack's head) aside. I knelt down and poked Jack's side. Unconscious. I looked at Will with a groan. "He said nothing stupid!" "In my opinion it's the first smart thing we've done today." I groaned. "**WE?**"

Elizabeth gasped as Barbossa opened her palm and made a fair cut on it. He squeezed her hand closed, making her bleed on the medallion she was holding. "Begun by blood.." He slowly spoke, "By blood undone!" He let go of Elizabeth's hand and the medallion fell in with the other chests. He raised his arms up and outstretched as if being shone on by a holy light(which he wasn't!), but nothing happened. He frowned and forcefully grabbed Elizabeth's arm. "You! Maid! Your father. Was your father William Turner?" "No," Elizabeth replied defiantly. Ha! You go, Liz. I mean, Elizabeth. Barbossa looked very angry. And he was, as he pushed Elizabeth to the lower ground. The pirates started arguing amongst themselves, while Elizabeth saw the medallion with her blood on it. She grabbed it, and looked up as she saw my hand-

"Come with me if you want to live."

OH YEAH! I've always wanted to say that. She nodded, and I helped her up. She looked behind me, and I remembered Will, who was anxious to leave as soon as we got Elizabeth. "Oh, him too." Barbossa spotted us, and my brain told me one thing- not good. "You there! The medallion!" He turned to the other pirates. "After them, you ingrates!" Well, two things. RUN!

Will sighed. "I had to. Jack's no fairy-tale pirate. The real ones aren't to be trusted." No one said anything, but Sora, Donald, and Goofy left to get the ship to sail back to Port Royal. Will and Elizabeth went to the Ship's Hold. After rubbing Donald's back the minute he started puking again, I went to do my own thing.. You know it. Eavesdropping! Spending time with Yuffie made me this way.

Will and Elizabeth sat beside each other in awkward silence. Will decided to break the ice- "Is it true? You gave Barbossa my name instead of yours. Why choose my name?" Don't get me started on cornier puns. It was seriously freezing here. No doubt the water would be worse. Elizabeth shook her head. "I don't know." Will looked down and saw the medallion in Elizabeth's hand. "Elizabeth.. Where did you get that?" "It's yours," She replied. Even I, who didn't know the backstory behind these two knew that was pretty damn obvious. "From that day we found you - drifting at sea." "After all this time... I thought I'd lost it. It was a gift from my father.. He sent it to me." Elizabeth looked down. "I'm sorry." She gave it back to Will, who looked from the medallion to her. "Why did you take it?" "Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful." Sweet. Weird, but sweet. Will paced away from her, looking very solemn. "Of course... Don't you see? It wasn't your blood they needed... It was my father's blood-- My blood. The blood.. Of a pirate." I sighed and entered the Ship's Hold, having sat at the stairs the whole time and having watched the whole thing. Well, not entirely. I did look up to the deck from time to time. "Guys, I'd really hate to break the dramatic ephiphanies and would love to hear the whole backstory, but we kinda have a problem."

The three of us ran up to the deck, and I called to the boys. I thought I was just seeing things, but I guess not. "It's the Black Pearl!" Elizabeth gasped and pointed. Donald looked at us nervously. "What now?" Sora made one of those poses he accidentally did whenever he was thinking. "I wonder what Jack would do?" Will paused. "I'm not sure. I suppose.. He'd run for it." A cannon fired, and Sora and I looked to each other. "Sounds good to me." And it would've been good, too, if the cannon hadn't hit us. If I didn't lose my balance. And.. If Will and I didn't get tossed overboard. The last things I heard before I fell into the sea were Elizabeth's and Sora's cries: "Will! Kumei!" "Sis! Will!"

I tried to open my eyes, but the water was just too salty for that. Also, something hit me. It also might hit you. Did I tell you already? Here goes.. I can't swim. I can't swim for the life of me, I can't swim for the life of anyone. Yes, I could swim in Atlantica when I had a tail and my eyes didn't mind the saltwater because I was temporarily a mermaid, but I didn't have the magic, the time, and the right state of mind to do so right now. I started choking from the lack of air, sinking and drowning. Same thing, I guess. Last thing I heard before I fully blacked out? "_Kumei? Right, you can't swim.. Hold on!_"

I gasped for air as someone held me up. I shivered, feeling the effects of getting out of the cold, cold sea.. In very, very drenched clothes. I opened my eyes to see who saved me, and I smiled. "Hey there," He smiled back. "Axel.. It's.." He nodded, "Cold, I know." He embraced me, and I felt warm again. Inside and outside. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I was going to visit you when I saw you drowning.." He replied, "I was going to get Demyx, but I remembered you couldn't swim, so I had to jump in immediately." I coughed, then nodded. "Thanks." "Hey, no problem." He helped me stand, and I realized we were on the Interceptor. "Will! Have you seen Will? He fell overboard with me.." "Oh, the curly haired one? He was looking for you but I guess he didn't see you because you were too deep underwater. I'm suprised your lungs didn't burst from the pressure, really." He told me. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks a lot. And little brother? The boys?" Axel gave me a look. "Hey, I don't have time to pay attention to everyone when I'm trying to save the.. When I'm trying to save you. But they're here on the Ship's Hold now." I smiled. "Well, thanks, Axel." "It was nothing. Be more careful next time, will you?" He smiled, ruffling my hair. "I don't want to lose you.." I felt like melting, but I didn't. "I don't want to lose you either, Axel.. I.. better get going.. You made me really happy today. Heh, you know what would make me happy as well?" I didn't expect him to ask, but he did. "What?" "I'd like to see Sora happy. When little brother's happy.. I'm very happy, too." He didn't reply, but nodded and looked at me. "I have to go, too. I promise I'll make you happy." With that, he kissed me on the forehead again and disappeared into his portal in a hurry. Seemed excited, but I wondered if he could actually feel excited..

I shook my head out of these thoughts as I peeked down into the Ship's Hold. The boys, save for Will who wasn't there, were tied up! Axel didn't mention **that**. Guess he didn't bother to look. Sora had a disbelieving look on his face. "Are you serious, Jack?" Jack shrugged. "Your average pirate, anyway." He cut his ropes and stood up. I entered the Ship's Hold, and grinned. "Guess you didn't need my help after all, Captain Sparrow." "Sis! You're alive!" Sora exclaimed, wriggling in his ropes. "Kumei!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed as well. Jack raised an eyebrow. "I could always use a woman on my crew.. These lads said you couldn't swim." I rolled my eyes, "It's lass, Cap'n Crunch. I can't swim." "How did you get out of the sea? Will said he couldn't find you!" Donald said. "The.. Flames helped me. Saved me.." I shook my head before I got into a daze again. "I was too deep in the water for him to find me. Anyway it doesn't matter, what really does is that you boys are alright. Wait, where's Will?" I asked, untying the three. "We'll get to that later," Jack replied. "First, we've got to see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to lose this ship!" Hm, I didn't notice the gunpowder on the ship awhile ago.. Must be going blind. "I still don't plan to trust pirates again." Sora said, shaking his head. I laughed as Donald and Goofy muttered a few comments in agreement, and Jack nodded. "Wise policy, lad."

Donald filled me in on what happened during my drowning as we got rid of the barrels of gunpowder, and the extra Heartless that were left on the ship. "All clear!" Sora called to Jack, who ran to the helm. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship. But I'll be havin' her back soon enough." I nodded, "Right, right. As soon as we save Elizabeth and Will, please?" Jack ignored this comment with a face and we sailed back to Isla de Muerta. We left the ship, and Jack turned around to say, "You stay with the ship, lass!" I raised an eyebrow. "Me?" Jack shook his head, "No, you." He pointed to Elizabeth, who frowned. "I'll do no such thing! Will could die in there." Jack rolled his eyes inwardly. At least, he seemed to. "Dear William is fine. Trust me." Elizabeth's frown deepened. "I am not a fool, Jack." "Then trust **us** instead!" Sora said, looking at me. "Right, sis?" Elizabeth sighed, but nodded. "Kumei, Sora, Donald, Goofy - bring Will back safely!"

We ran into the treasure heap to find Barbossa in another one of his weird speeches, pointing a knife at Will. "And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! This time for sure!" How many times had he said _that_? The pirates cheered. This time for sure. "Ahoy! Treasure, mateys!" Sora called their attention. I'm guessing he's always wanted to say that. Who am I to take it away from him? Barbossa looked at us. "Not possible." He looked at me. "**You** drowned! You can't swim.." I rolled my eyes, "Oh sure, can't swim, can't drive, rub it in, will ya?" Donald laughed. "You mean not probable! We're alive and we're pirates!" We all nodded.

Captain Jack Sparrow!

"Kumei!" That felt weird and stupid, but fulfilling.

"Sora!"

"Donald Duck!"

"Goofy, too."

Barbossa smirked at us. "So you want to play pirate? Best save the playacting for the nursery." He pointed at us to his pirates. "After them!" The pirates came at us, but we defeated them. Thank God for the moonlight. Sora and I did a high-five as we beat the last pirate. "No more playacting now!" Will nodded at us, "Thank you, Sora!" Goofy tapped my shoulder, "Uh, where's Jack?"

I looked around for him until we heard the clanging of swords. I covered my eyes. "Somehow, I don't want to know." I removed my hands from my eyes and sighed, "But I think I'm gonna have to find out anyway, so.." There they were, Barbossa and Jack doing their sword thing at each other. And it wasn't a hack-and-slash thing, too. It almost seemed choreographed, their movements. "Jack! Get him!" Sora cheered, and Jack looked to him. "Huh?" Wrong move. Jack was distracted, and Barbossa being a filthy pirate plunged his sword into Jack. We gasped, "Jack!" "You're a fool, Jack Sparrow." Barbossa said, and Jack stumbled into a patch of moonlight.. He had a piece of the Aztec gold, too. He held his hand up and looked at it, then held the other one up, which was holding a medallion, Will shook his head. "Jack.." Barbossa looked around, as if searching for something. "Show yourself, Pete! The tide has changed." Pete 'showed himself', and with a grin on his face, too. "See? I told ya you'd be needin' ol' Pete!" Pete whistled, and an Illuminator Heartless(looked like a lizard to me, but, okay) crawled down the walls. Its eyes glowed and its tongue lolled about. **Very** gross. Come to think of it, I haven't had a lollipop since Traverse Town. Didn't get the chance to buy one in Hollow Bastion. I sighed. "It's not a battle 'till a Heartless battles."

I don't know where Will or Pete went, because it was only me, the boys, Jack, the Illuminator Heartless, and Barbossa who were in the cave now. Who turned out the lights? It was suddenly dark, and we could only look for the Illuminator Heartless' eyes. "Come out!" I yelled to the damn Heartless. "Sheesh, do all you lizard Heartless have to go invisible with glowy eyes on us? As if Clayton and that invisible bigger lizard weren't bad enough.." I groaned. The Heartless hissed, and I turned to its direction. "Gotcha." We hacked and slashed at it(as usual), until the cave was shining with moonlight again. I grinned at the lizard. "I'm sorry. Was that your uncle?" "No time to pester that thing, Kumei," Jack said as he pointed to Barbossa, who could now be harmed in the moonlight. I nodded, and followed to fight. Barbossa himself was pretty slow, and I just whacked him as fast as I could for fun while the boys fought him seriously. Once Barbossa seemed to weaken, he began unleashing some freaky attack frenzy which we instantly countered. "Sora, Jack, now!" They nodded, and Sora spun me around, letting me go in Jack's direction. Jack caught me and I jumped onto his back, then hitting Barbossa in the moonlight. Fun for all, even for Goofy and Donald who were firing magic attacks at them. This happened quite alot of times, the darkening of the cave, Heartless eyes glowing around and stuff, but it was pretty much a pattern, as always, and we beat them.

We looked to Pete, who backed away in fear. "This ain't over!" He cried. We turned to Barbossa, and Jack nodded. "Right! Care to surrender, Barbossa?" Barbossa drew his sword. "Well, enough of this, then..." Jack threw his sword aside and took his pistol out. "What say you we call it-- a draw?" Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Jack, how many times do I have to tell ya-" Jack tossed the medallion and shot Barbossa with the one bullet he had in that pistol of his. Barbossa laughed cruelly, but Jack's actions were not in vain. "Laugh while you can, Barbossa!" Will shouted, and dropped the medallion Jack threw him into the chest with his blood. The curse of the Aztec gold was lifted. Barbossa held himself. Weirdo. "I feel.. Cold.." Barbossa fell, and we left that freaky cave once and for all.

"What now, Jack?" Will asked. Jack shrugged. "Whatever I want, now that the Pearl is mine again." "That she is. Thank you, Jack." Will reached out to shake his hand, but Jack covered his head defensively. "I didn't want ye hittin' me again, mate." I burst out laughing. "Don't worry, Jack.. Next time, **I** will!" Jack rubbed his head. "That doesn't sound very nice." Sora laughed, too. "Hey Jack-- good luck." Donald nodded, "And remember to be good!" Jack started walking away, dismissing us with his hand. "I'm off." Suddenly, Elizabeth came running our way. "Will!" She exclaimed happily, and ran to his direction. Jack opened his arms, but Elizabeth ran past him and hugged Will instead. I laughed again, "Aw, Jack. Did you want a hug?" Jack nodded innocently. "Come on, then!" I opened my arms, but when he moved to hug me I stepped aside and grinned. "Psyche!"

Jack rolled his eyes, and we all looked to Will and Elizabeth, who were having their moment. "Good for them." Sora said. Goofy nodded. "Uh-huh! Hey, Sora-- how come your face is all red?" Goofy asked, pointing to little brother's face. He covered his face bashfully. "It is NOT red!" Donald grinned mischievously, "Aw, I know who you're thinking about!" I nodded, "I hope it's not prettyboy, I want a sister-in-law, you know! ..Well, actually I wouldn't really mind prettyboy, he is-" "Sis!" Sora yelled. "Okay, fine, Kairi it is!" I held my hands up in defeat. Donald and Goofy burst out laughing, and Jack's compass glowed. "Time to open another gate," Sora told me in all his redness, and I nodded with a grin. "We have to go now," I told Will, Elizabeth, and Jack. Elizabeth nodded. "You're always welcome here. Thank you, Kumei." I nodded. "Hey, all we ever ask from the worlds are to be invited to the weddings. If that Commodore jerk bothers you, just call me!" Elizabeth laughed, "I will." "Great. We're off!"

Sora turned to me as Donald drove the gummi ship through the Ancient Highway. "You know... For a minute there... I was afraid we were gonna lose Donald to the curse of the treasure!" I laughed, "Yeah, me too!" Donald swerved, "What?" "Donald, watch where you're driving!" I yelled, as I was swerved outside of the control room, against the wall.

_"It's cold, Axel."_

"Then stay with me. I'll always keep you warm."

-----------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update! Here it is anyway, review if you liked it please: )


	15. Agrabah? What a drag!

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

Kumei curses a little bit here, but it's nothing serious.. Well, to me, anyway. I am terribly sorry for the terribly late update. I'm SORRY! Seriously.

spirited angel1305: Thank you! Here's the udpate!

fire spirit: I'm glad you liked the chapter. Or at least, that part when Riku was crying..

Angel of Blacksouls: Hahaha. Please don't hurt Sora! Unless this is a different Sora.. Well, the update.

Just a little explanation. The paragraphs or sentences in the ---'s, like the one right below this sentence, is from an omniscient view, not Kumei's. After that, it switches back to Kumei's already. Though I'm sure you already figured that out.

---------------------------------------------------------------

In a certain Nowhere, a certain Nobody paces. "How do I make the Keyblade Master happy? What makes him happy? What did he say in Castle Oblivion again? Right, that girl.."

---------------------------------------------------------------

_"I will not risk letting anyone you know see you!" DiZ said, as I told him I was going to Hollow Bastion. "Yeah? And what about Agrabah? Jasmine, Aladdin, and the Sultan have seen me, so why does it matter now?" I retorted. I sensed DiZ frown under his mask(or whatever that was). "They know nothing! But your friends in Hollow Bastion.." I huffed. "Yeah yeah, they won't see me! I just want to see them again.." I started to cry. Damn it! Why did I always have to cry these days..? This was so stupid.. I wiped my eyes, feeling foolish, and ran off to the gummi ship DiZ lent me and was gone. "Hey Leon, want some of Aerith's cookies?" Yuffie asked him, stuffing the plate into his face at the Bailey. "No, Yuffie, I don't want cookies.." Leon muttered, shoving them back. Yuffie rolled her eyes, "Fine, sheesh. Even the Heartless like her cookies." Leon growled, "Well I don't want them right now so-!" Leon stopped before he said anything he couldn't take back. I snorted. Like he was ever this cautious before. He sighed. "Sorry, I'm just-" "Thinking of Kumei again?" Yuffie asked. "I know, Cid's been complaining about you being so dazed all the time, and we all know it's her." Leon was silent. Was he actually thinking of me? "Haha, I remember when we first met Kumei, didn't she think you tried to steal her Keyblade, then kicked you in the shin? It's been so long.. I still can't believe she saved the worlds all on her own, without anyone. Maybe we helped a bit, but.. Don't you think we're forgetting something? Maybe Kumei _did _have someone with her." Leon shook his head. "Of course not, I don't remember anyone being with Kumei during her adventure. She was alone.." _

Yuffie raised an eyebrow as Leon started spacing out again. "Well, whatever you say, Leon. I'm gonna go share these cookies with Cid." My eyes widened as she came closer to the Bailey's gate, so I jumped on the roof immediately. She left and didn't see me. So much for the greatest ninja ever. Once she was gone, I jumped down into the Bailey where Leon was still staring out to Villain's Vale. I sighed. He was right. I didn't love him. He was just.. my brother. Sister. Whatever. And he always would be. After all, he was 25 and I was 18. I took a deep breath, but it was a mistake- he heard it and looked to my direction. He gasped. "Kumei?" I instantly bolted out of the Bailey, with him chasing after me. I Firaga'd myself up from the Bailey to one of the higher roofs of Hollow Bastion. I turned around to run again when I bumped into someone. "Hey there. What are you running away from, Keyblade Master?" I looked up. "Alex?" I summoned my Keyblade, and he held his hands up in defeat. "Woah there. I'm not looking for a fight." "Sure you aren't." "I'm not. Just seeing if you finally remembered my name.. If you haven't, you'll have to say the lamest things again." "Why should I?" "Because I won't stop being a recurring nuisance until you say it, and we wouldn't want Leon _to find you, now, would we?" He asked, pointing to Leon who was below us and looking around, for me no doubt. "You and your blackmail." I growled. "That's right. Now, it's Axel. Got it memorized?" "Axel.. Got it memorized." I copied his little intonation as he said it. He patted my head before I could swat his hand away. "Good girl. Now.." He took some munny out and handed it to me. "Go buy yourself a box of tissues. Lord knows how many tissues you wasted in Agrabah crying on Jasmine after our little encounter." I gasped, "How did you-? And I don't want your munny!" I threw it back at him. He rubbed his head, with a fake frown. "Well, someone doesn't take charity very well.."_

I followed the boys into the town. "Agrabah!" Donald said happily. "We made it!" Goofy looked around. "Gawrsh, I wonder how Aladdin 'n' Jasmine are doin'?" I started to giggle. "Prolly got married! Aw, I wanted to attend!" Wow. I just realized **now** that I have a freaky obssession for weddings. Sora nodded, "Me too.. Hey, maybe Riku's with them!" Goofy nodded, "Yeah, and the King!" Donald rolled his eyes. "Keep dreaming, you two." Sora latched his arm around Donald's neck(if the duck had one, anyway) playfully. "C'mon, Donald, you were thinking the same thing." "No, I wasn't!" The two continued arguing while I just followed them, shaking my head in amusement. "Uh-oh, it's uh... Um..." Goofy said as he lagged behind. I didn't bother to look, until.. "It's Iago!" The three of us instantly whirled around with our weapons summoned, in our fighting stances. "Wait!" Iago stuttered. "You got me all wrong!" "You're Iago, alright!" Donald said. "No! I mean, it's not the old me. I turned over a new feather. I'm legit! No more scams. Promise!"

I groaned. "First of all, it's leaf. Second, trusting you is as bad as trusting a pirate. And we all know where **that** leads." Sora nodded. "Yeah! Bet that's your new scam." "Ya gotta believe me!" Iago cried. His voice really left a ringing in my ears. Reminds me of that guy from Beverly Hills Cop.. "Guys, let's go!" Donald called, impatient to leave.

"I was stuck inside that lamp with Jafar. Remember? Well, I finally escaped. But then some things happened and.." Iago trailed off.

Sora put his hands behind his head, like he usually did. "So. Free as a bird, huh?"

I snorted. "But even birds need to be caged. Well," I shrugged, turning away. "You're not _my_ problem."

Donald turned to follow me. "Have fun!"

"Gawrsh, fellas," Goofy said. "He looks pretty sad." Leave it to Goofy to take pity on everyone and everything. I turned around, and Iago quickly flew to Goofy. "I wanna apologize to Aladdin and Jasmine. Could you guys maybe put in a good word for me?" "Sure, we can do that, can't we?" Goofy asked, looking at me. Sora and Donald did as well. I frowned. "Hey! Why do I have to do the-" "Watch out!"

Luna Bandit Heartless surrounded us as we summoned our weapons again(we kept them earlier). Really, I hated the Heartless in Agrabah the most. We fought the Luna Heartless, but there were still a lot and they were still surrounding us. Sora groaned. "Where are they all coming from?" I don't know what happened after that, but I know Iago's flying around crazily somehow got rid of most of the Heartless. "This way!" Sora yelled, grabbing my hand. Donald grabbed my other and along with Goofy, they dragged me into a side street, Iago following suit. We ended up inside the Peddler's Shop. After we caught our breaths, Goofy walked towards me. "Aw, we'd've been goners if Iago hadn't helped us. Ain't that right, fellas?" Sora sighed. "I guess we owe you one." Iago grinned, "Perfect!" "But you'll have to win over Aladdin and Jasmine yourself. Be on your best behavior, got it?" Sora said. Iago nodded, "Yeah, I got it." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Good, or we'll be having Chicken a la King for lunch." Before Sora and Donald could contradict me about Iago being a Parrot, Goofy spoke. "Where IS Aladdin, anyway?"

"I betcha he's at the palace." Iago replied. I nodded. "As expected. Let's go, boys!" The boys nodded, and we ran over to the palace. The gates, anyway. I saw a familiar girl- I mean, princess, standing in front of them with her back turned to us. "Hey, Jasmine!" She turned around, saw us, and smiled. "Kumei, Sora, Donald, Goofy!" "Your Majesty!" Donald bowed. Sora and Goofy saw Donald so they were inclined to bow, too. I rolled my eyes, "Fine, fine." I curstied, although I was wearing pants. Jasmine giggled. "I never had the chance to thank you for before. You helped Aladdin defeat that awful Jafar and saved Agrabah." Sora shrugged. "All in a day's work. Right, sis?" "Absoutely." "But uh.." Sora didn't know whether to laugh nervously, to scratch the back of his head, or to just smile sheepishly. "It looks like the Heartless are up to no good again. Is there any way we can help you out?" Before I could start ranting about how much I hated the Heartless in Agrabah, Jasmine replied. "I think we're all right for now." Goofy nodded, "And ya always got Aladdin." Jasmine looked down. "He.. hasn't been himself lately." Here we go. "I hope it's not another Beast to Belle case."

Really, first there were Beast and Belle, then Herc and Meg, then Aladdin and Jasmine. I swear, those guys just kept making the princesses worry. Not that Meg was a princess, but she was part of a 'pair' and I considered it my job to keep any pair together, if I saw them fit to be together. Next thing you know, little brother's gonna be ditching Kairi for prettyboy. Anyway, back to the conversation. "Is it because of the Heartless?" Donald asked. "I'm not sure. Usually, he's the same cheerful Aladdin. But sometimes... He just seems sad. He leaves the palace and goes off by himself all the time. I've asked him about it, but he says nothing's wrong. He's gone again today. What if he doesn't come back this time?" I patted Jasmine's back and was about to say something, but a little bird beat me to it. Why does everyone keep interrupting me and my thoughts? "Hey, maybe he's got a secret girlfriend. I know! I'll go find out who she is!" Iago flew out from behind Sora. "Iago, shut up!" I yelled in annoyance. Jasmine gasped. "Iago! Quick, Sora, Kumei! Catch him!" She cried, trying to jump up and catch him. I gotta admit, she looked really funny trying to do that. Just don't tell her I said that. "And I'll warn the guards and everyone in the palace!" "That's the thing, Iago's not-" Too late. Jasmine already ran off inside the gates.

Sora sighed. "Nice move." I glared at Iago. "Don't you ever shut your beak? Trouble, here we come.." I muttered to myself. "Gee, maybe we should go talk to Aladdin. He's gotta be somewhere in town, right?" Goofy asked. "Good idea," Sora nodded. "I wonder what he's been doing." And so, came the neverending quest to save Zelda from Ganondorf and sometimes Vaa- Sorry. I kept my game as we looked around for Aladdin. "Stop! Thief!" A little Peddler came running around, screaming as he chased Abu(who was carrying a black oil lamp), who ran past us. Aladdin ran past us, too, waving, "Hi, Kumei, Sora!" I looked at them blankly and raised my hand, my eyes following Abu, the Peddler, and Aladdin as they ran off. "Uh.. hey." A few seconds later and I realized Sora, Donald and Goofy were dragging me again to catch up with Aladdin. When I dusted myself off I saw Aladdin handing the oil lamp back to the Peddler. "Uh.. No hard feelings?" The Peddler just huffed and snatched the oil lamp, leaving. Aladdin turned to his friend. "Abu!"

Abu paid no mind to Aladdin as he saw me, and jumped on me. I greeted Abu and Aladdin turned to us with a sheepish grin. "Hey guys, sorry about earlier. I was kinda in a hurry." I laughed, "We noticed. What happened?" Aladdin sighed. "You know Abu. He couldn't keep his paws off that lamp." Abu jumped off me and tried to say something, but we all know I don't speak monkey. "No talking your way out of this one!" Aladdin told Abu, and we all laughed. Sora stopped and looked to Aladdin. "I guess you can't be THAT down in the dumps, huh?" Aladdin stopped too and looked at us. "Who said I was?" "Your princess, of course. She's worried about you." I replied. "Got a new girlfriend?" Donald asked. Aladdin frowned, "No way! Still.. I guess there's no foolin' Jasmine, huh? See, Genie and Carpet took off to see the world. It's what Genie always wanted, so I wished him the best and all, but.." "You miss him." Goofy finished. Sora looked around. "Man, things must be REALLY quiet with Genie gone." "Yeah. That's why I come here. The action--- the people. There's always something goin' on. I mean, c'mon! I met you guys here today, right? This place is full of surprises!" Aladdin said. Sora, Donald and I frowned, but said nothing. Goofy turned around. "Uh, Kumei? Sora?" Aladdin gasped. "Iago?"

Oh yeah, the parrot. Forgot about him. Little brother seemed to as well, when he laughed nervously. "Oh, right... He wants to apologize for all the trouble he caused." "Oh, he does?" Aladdin asked. I don't know if he actually believed it or was as skeptic as I was. "Gawrsh, he's so sorry, he's shakin'!" Goofy pointed out. I laughed at Goofy, "Uh, I don't think it's that.." Iago continued shivering on the ground. "Th-th-that lamp!" Iago gasped. Aladdin raised an eyebrow. As did I. "What about it?" "It was THE lamp!" Oh, right, Jafar. Man, that guy had issues. Just like all evil villains who think having a terribly long goatee(or whatever he called that thing) was cool. Well, just like all evil villains. Just like- bah, never mind. Aladdin rolled his eyes. "C'mon. There're a million like it." "Hey! I was locked up in that thing FOR MONTHS! There's no way I'd mistake it!" Iago shrieked. Abu grabbed his hat and started squawking, or dancing, or whatever he did when he was freakishly pointing at the lamp. Aladdin just shrugged. "Then we'd better go back and talk to that peddler." "Right behind you," Sora said with a grin, and he and Donald did their thing in Agrabah.

I pulled my arms back, "Will you two stop dragging me around everywhere?" Donald and little brother laughed. "Hehe, sorry.." Well, we were back at the Peddler's Shop. "Is there any way we can buy that lamp from you?" Sora asked as he turned to the Peddler. "Of course. That is... IF you can afford it." I grinned, "No problem." We had enough munny. Weird how those Heartless and Nobodies got a hold of them. Not that it mattered, as long as we got munny. Donald nodded, "Yeah, we can pay you in royal treasu--" "DONALD!" We glared at him. Nobody paid mind to our yelling as the Peddler just continued. "Might I be able to interest you in another fine lamp?" Sora shook his head. "No, that's the one we need." "Ah, well---perhaps I can be persuaded..." The Peddler grinned. "IF you bring me a treasure beyond even my imagination. Something, say, fit for a sultan..." I growled. "How about my fist?" Before I could sock him, Goofy held me back, and even Aladdin helped in dragging me out of the Peddler's Shop. After I calmed down(which took quite a while), Aladdin sighed. "Treasure? That could be tricky..." Donald shrugged. "There's lots at the palace." Aladdin shook his head. "But it's not mine to take. And I can't ask. I don't want to worry Jasmine or the Sultan."

"Hey, I know!" Iago got our attention, as he flew into the scene. "What about the treasure in the Cave of Wonders?" Aladdin paused to think, then nodded. "All right, Iago. You lead the way! And after we get the treasure, I might even believe your apology." Iago smiled happily, "You can count on me!"

We proceeded to the Cave of Wonders. It was really annoying, because it was really hot, and it was really sandy. If only these magical clothes had some kind of airconditioner inside. Donald's telling me about how the gold in the Cave of Wonders could satisfy the Peddler but not him didn't help, either. "This is it!" Iago said. We entered the Cave of Wonders through the Valley of Stone. We entered this really pretty room with waterfalls on each side. Donald wanted to jump in but Goofy pulled him back, heh. I looked up, and I saw a jewel floating in midair at the near end of the room. Abu jumped off Aladdin and grabbed the jewel, the waterfalls vanishing and weird looking stone guardians appearing from the walls, eyes all glowy. Once again, not good. But there was no chance to run, this time, as Ice crystals appeared in the air and tried smashing us to pieces. "Abu, on me, boys, on the crystals!" I yelled, and Abu jumped onto my shoulder as I protected him from the ice crystals, while the boys destroyed the crystals behind us. Finally, Abu set the stone onto the pedestal and the wrath of the Stone Guardians was soothed. Woah, where did that come from?

The pedestal at the end of the hall vinshed into little particles of dust(dusty dust) and an entrance was opened. We entered the Chasm of Challenges, and there was a stone plaque in front of us. It said, "Complete your task within the time allotted." I groaned, "I hate timed fights." But there was no room left to complain as we the ground disappeared and we fell. "Geronimo!" I screamed, but(again) there was no fun to be had as a bunch of Heartless appeared. Did I tell you why I hated the Heartless here in Agrabah the most? It's because of those annoying Agrabah versions of the Large Body Heartless! As if it squishing me wasn't bad enough, it had to go breath fire on me! And you know how I fare against fire attacks. Long story short, Cave of Wonders sucked balls. We kept falling and fighting and doing all that crap that it was pretty pointless. When we finally stopped falling, we came upon another stone plaque in front of a door. "Victor of the trial... You possess great strength!" It said. I held my butt. "Yeah, after falling countless times on my ass I better possess some shit."

After a few more grumblings to myself, I followed the boys as they entered the Treasure Room. Yep, it still had mountains and mountains of treasure. Mountains, I tell ya. Unlike in Isla de Muerta, which only had little hills.. Anyway, the boys seemed to have their eyes on the little piece of gold treasure at the end of the room. It somehow reminded me of the Struggle Trophy, except this could probably get me a whole year's rent and more at Twilight Town. "There. That one should do it." Aladdin said. "Oh boy. It's perfect. That guy's gonna like this!" Donald exclaimed, running to it. Sora looked at it. "Sure looks valuable." I nodded. "It surely is." Aladdin took it, then nodded. "Great! Now let's go get that lamp. We gotta keep Jafar bottled up, or he's gonna destroy Agrabah!" Yeah.. That's pretty much a given if Jafar ever gets out.. I looked around, and saw Iago and Abu hoisting a jeweled statue up. "Stop!" Donald yelled before I could, stamping his foot. The two dropped the statue, and it was Donald's turn to get enticed by it. I rolled my eyes. "Donald, snap out of it!"

Suddenly, the cave grew darker. We looked around, and weren't that surprised when Heartless popped out of nowhere. "Why does this always happen?" Donald asked no one in particular. I frowned, "Ya gotta ask?" We fought the Heartless, and after getting rid of them the room lit up again. "Let's go!" Sora said, and we ran out with quick nods.

We ran into the Peddler's Shop, panting for breath. "Hello?" Aladdin called. "There's no one here." I pointed out the obvious, looking around. Suddenly, we heard voices outside.

"Stop your whining and hand it over!" Pete. Grr.

"Ohh no! I'm trading it for treasure. This lamp is going to bring me riches!" The (greedy) Peddler. Argh.

"We should go.." "Check it out, I know," I finished little brother's sentence, and we left the Peddler's Shop to find Pete chasing the Peddler. "As expected," I sighed, and we followed them to the Palace Gates. In the Palace Gates, Pete finally caught up with the Peddler. "Thank you," He said, and took the lamp. Pete tried to run, but the Peddler caught up with him again. "It's mine!" In other words:

"Lamp hog!" Snatch.

"Go away!" Push. Snatch.

"Gotcha!" Snatch. Push (midget) Peddler's head down.

"No fair!" Whine.

"Heh heh, I win!" Cheer for self.

Sick of the stupidity, Iago flew and took the lamp from Pete. Pete, being a total airhead, didn't realize this until he felt that there was no weight on his hands. The (desperate) Peddler had long been trying to chase Iago, but was too short to do so. "Good one, Iago!" Sora laughed. "Way to go!" Aladdin cheered. "Don't drop it!" Donald pressured. "Look! Behind you!" Goofy gasped, and Iago turned his head around to see Pete and the (quite annoyed) Peddler chasing him. Not mindful of his feelings, thoughts, and surroundings, Iago flew into a wall. Iago tried to get up, but to no avail. Before I could move, Pete took the lamp. "Nice try, bird brain. Just wait till Jafar's free! He's gonna make one beauty of a Heartless!" The ground shook. What was happening? I looked up in wonder, and saw something large and blue pop out of nowhere, zooming around the sky.

"I'm HOME!"

Genie! Hooray. He flew past Pete. "Al! It's been eons!" Genie exclaimed, and flew back to Pete, hugging him. I guess all that travelling destroyed poor Genie's eyesight. Or it could be the sand. "Al, you princely little muffin, you!" Genie disappeared and poofed back into the air. "Cosmic travel can get so lonely without a friend." He said with a little dramatic tone, and put his arm around. "To think I left you forlorn and Genie-less... Oh, the HUMANITY!" Genie rubbed his eyes dramatically, and he was obviously still oblivious to Aladdin, Abu, Iago, the boys, and me. Oh, the oblibbitic Oblivion. ..Ignore me, just ranting here. The boys burst out laughing, all of us still being ignored. I rolled my eyes at Pete, and Aladdin raised an eyebrow. "Genie?" The genie named Genie still couldn't hear us. "Hey, Al, you've been puttin' on weight?" Genie grew several feet wider, then teleported right into Pete's face. Pete was completely, utterly disheveled. It was hilarious. "Aw, of course, what am I saying? You're living at the palace now."

And of course, the following act just nailed it. Genie spun around and another Genie appeared: In Jasmine's voice, "Aladdin!" In Aladdin's voice, "Jasmine!" The two Genies hugged and fireworks appeared behind them. One made a heart in the sky, and Genie appeared beside Pete again. "I can just picture it.." Genie slapped Pete's back, and appeared beside him again in a smaller version. "Wait, tell me. Am I being a pest? Just a big blue pest? Aw, who cares, Al! I'm just so glad to SEE you!" Genie poofed back to his normal size, shaking both of Pete's hands. I think Pete just had a heart attack right there, heh. Finally, the -real- Aladdin walked up to Genie. "Genie!" The boys were holding their stomachs in pain already as Genie looked from Aladdin, to Pete, to Aladdin. He let go of Pete. "Oops!" Finally, Pete snapped back into reality, and I slapped the boys upside the heads so they could, too. "I'll teach you to make a fool out of me!" Pete yelled, but he was ignored as Genie picked Aladdin up, the two laughing and hugging. "Time for Plan B! I'm finishin' you mugs off right now!" Pete yelled again, and slammed his fist into the ground. A large geyser shot out, and out of that came the Blizzard Lord Heartless. Then, bushes lining the courtyards burst into flames as the Volcanic Lord Heartless rose up. Aw. They would look so cute if they weren't going to try to kill us.

The two big (and seemingly cuddly) Heartless weren't the hardest enemies. The Blizzard Lord shot a bunch of ice pillars around, while the Volcanic Lord puked a lot of lava up on the ground. After complaining about how Donald kept jumping onto me whenever the lava or the ice pillars came out, I had an idea. It seems the Blizzagun and the Firagun weren't working, so it was time for Plan B for me as well. "Stop!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at me. I stepped in between the two Heartless, who were also staring at me with their yellow glowy eyes. "We need to talk." I turned to the Blizzard Lord, who looked quite tempted to ice pillar me, although it seemed he wanted to hear what I was going to say. I motioned for the Blizzard Lord to come closer. It did, surprisingly, and I whispered to it, "Did you know what that bastard Volcanic Lord said about you? He said you were a Heartless pansy!" The Blizzard Lord looked up to the Volcanic Lord, who wasn't really doing anything. Sora and Donald giggled. "He totally is, though!" Thank goodness the Blizzard Lord didn't hear _that_. I then turned to the Volcanic Lord. "You know what that queeny Blizzard Lord said? He said you were a hotheaded prissy lava freak!" The Volcanic Lord looked at the Blizzard Lord, who looked equally angry. I took a big step back.

"You two can act on your instincts and kill each other now."

And they did follow their instincts, as they shot lava and ice at each other. I don't know how the Ice weakened the Volcanic Lord, but it did anyhow and that's pretty much what I cared about. A few minutes and squeals of anger(I think they were cursing) from the Volcanic/Blizzard Lord Heartless later, they were down and worn out. I turned to everyone else. "Deal the finishing blow for me?" The boys nodded, and hit the two Lord Heartless at the same time. They disappeared, and Pete frowned, as usual. "You! You've messed with me for the last time! I'm gonna get you yet!" Pete ran off, and Genie hugged Aladdin. "Yeah! All right!" Genie gave Aladdin a thumbs up, which Aladdin returned. Afterwards, carpet flew in with Abu and Iago with the lamp. We placed the lamp inside a dungeon, never to be touched again.

I hope.

We met up with Jasmine in front of the palace. "I promise--- you won't regret givin' me another chance. Honest!" Iago said, flapping his wings quickly in all his excitement. "Uhhhh... Princess Jasmine, you sure that you want that pigeon in the coop?" Genie asked, scratching his head. Jasmine smiled. "Oh, I think Iago's shown that he means well." Genie shrugged. "Aw, sure. You're probably right." "And how much trouble can one noisy bird cause?" Little brother said. I laughed, "I **could** give a few, but.." "You might just have a point there, kid." Genie laughed as he finished my sentence. "What happens next, Kumei?" Jasmine asked, looking at me. "Well, I gotta say it was wonderful seeing you all.." "But we still need to find Riku and the King. I guess we'll be moving on. Right, sis?" Sora asked. I nodded. "I hope you find 'em." Genie told me. "Yeah.." "Hey, where's Aladdin?" Donald asked. "He ran off toward town, looking for Abu. But he should be back by now." Jasmine replied. Genie gasped. " Al can't miss your big farewell party! I'll have him back in a jiffy!"

"Abu!" Aladdin yelled, running into the picture. Abu ran in with a large red jewel. "Catch him!" Aladdin stopped as Sora, Donald, and Goofy all jumped Abu. I slapped my forehead. "Oh, boys.." "He must've secretly stolen it from the Cave of Wonders." Aladdin said. "Abu!" Donald scolded, and snatched the jewel from the little monkey. Uh-oh. "Wow!" Donald said, staring at the jewel in a transfixed state. I laughed nervously, "Donald, you got a little drool right there.." Goofy sighed. "I guess some things are just hard to resist." Donald shook himself out of it. "Aw, who needs it!" Donald threw the jewel far, far away, never to be caught again. Not really. Abu started squawking and pointed behind his back. I tapped my foot at Donald, who smiled sheepishly. "Oh.. I guess it got stuck!" Suddenly, the jewel glowed. "What?" Donald shrieked, and dropped the jewel. "Woah!" Genie gasped. Sora and I nodded to each other, and we opened another gate. "Kumei, Sora.. What is it?" Aladdin asked. I turned to Sora. "Little brother, I think it's time we got moving again." Jasmine sighed. "Will you be back?" Sora grinned. "We will, I promise!" Aladdin gave us a thumbs up, and we were off.

"Man, we don't have anything to eat aside from Aerith's cookies. Maybe we can summon Chicken Little. Ever since that talk of Chicken a la King I've been craving for chicken!" I told the boys, as Goofy drove across the Broken Highway. Sora laughed nervously, "Maybe you shouldn't, sis.." I nodded, "You're right. How about some peking duck? Donald, come here.." Donald quacked, jumped, and started running. "Come back, Donald, do you want me to starve..?" Sora tried to hold me back as I started chasing Donald around the ship. "Gawrsh, guys, stop runnin', I can't drive!" I grinned psychotically as I cornered a certain duck magician. "Donald.. I got ya!" "Sorry sis, but the Agrabah heat must've gotten to you!" Sora cried from behind me, and the last thing I remember was that my head **really** hurt..

_Hey, pretty girl! ..Are you okay? Here's some.. Um.. Water.."_

_"I'm fine, Demyx, thanks.."_

_"Are you worried about Axel?"_

_"Well, don't worry! The Superior sent him out on a job but he'll be back. He always comes back for you, pretty girl!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

Here it is! Sorry, school just killed me.


	16. Excercising Eyebrows

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

Angel Of Blacksouls: Hahaha! Run, Sora!

fire spirit: Ooh! I like it when Kumei curses, too. :)

spirited angel1305: Thank you! Here's the update!

I apologize SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY(seriously) for the horribly late update! School's just been a drag(as usual) and I haven't been feeling very update-ish. But then I felt the urge to play Kingdom Hearts II again(Although I already finished it- I'm obssessed), and then felt the urge to update. :) Oh yeah, if you want to see how Kumei looks like, go to my home page and click the link. I didn't draw her Keyblade because I suck at drawing Keyblades. But Kumei's there anyway, and it's a drawing of her in her Kingdom Hearts II outfit(Rikku from FFX's top, actually). Not that you knew how she looked like in Kingdom Hearts, but she is wearing a ponytail now. I hate her pants, but I already drew it, and I was too lazy to change them. I wanted to draw her Kingdom Hearts version, but I couldn't draw her with pigtails because I was too in love with her in a ponytail. Anyway, here's the update! I hope you like it. ---------------------------------------------------------------

Kairi stood on the beach of Destiny Islands, looking at the small island she used to play on with her friends. "Maybe...waiting isn't good enough." She whispered to herself. "My thoughts exactly! If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. One of life's little rules." A black portal opened in front of her and a red-haired man appeared. It was Axel. "Got it memorized?" "Who are you?" Kairi asked. "Axel. I happen to be an acquaintance of Kumei's.. And Sora's." He held his hand out. "Why don't we go see them?" Kairi took a step back. She knew Kumei, and Sora.. Sora was Kumei's brother, wasn't he? And **her** best friend..? "Sora..?" A dog beside her barked, snapping Kairi back to reality. Pluto. He bounded over and barked again, spinning in circles while wagging his tail. Dusks surrounded them and Pluto snarled. A whistle was heard and a portal opened. Pluto leapt towards it, stopped, and turned around. He barked at Kairi again. Axel continued to speak. "We've got something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss the ones we care about. Hey, I feel like we're friends already." The Dusks started closing in on Kairi. Kairi frowned, turning to the portal. "You're not acting very friendly!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

_I sat on the roofs of Hollow Bastion a few days later. I came back, although this time I didn't let anyone see me. Except for one person, who I couldn't seem to evade these days. "I see you bought those boxes of tissue as I advised." I looked behind me. "Oh, it's you." "Funny how we seem to go into the same worlds at the same time all the time." He chuckled. It was fake. I rolled my eyes, stuffing a stolen cookie into my mouth. "Yeah, big coincidence.." I muttered. "So do you remember my name this time?" I grumbled a few choice words before saying, "Yeah yeah. Your name's Axel, got it memorized. Now leave me alone!" He gave me a fake grin. "Finally, you've got it memorized! Third time's the charm. It seems you can remember names now. Well, mine, anyway. I guess Zexion was wrong when he said your losing your old memories would hinder you from making new ones.." My eyes widened and I looked to him. "You know about my old memories? Tell me!" He shrugged, "No can do. You know my name so I guess I'm finished here!" With that, he disappeared. I kicked the ground on which he used to stand. "Stupid jerk!" _

I held my head in pain as Ansem forced me awake. "Awake, my little princess, and follow me." "I'm not your little princess.. I'm not a princess.." I forced the words out, as my mind forced me to follow him. Ansem frowned and picked me up, and I was unable to stop him. He carried me into a portal, then let me down once he stepped out of it. "So, you have awakened at last, Princess Kairi. The Keyhole is now complete. You have served your purpose. But now it's over." Ansem looked at me. Donald and Goofy readied their weapons. "Give Kumei back!" Donald, Goofy, and even Kairi said. "Don't.." I gasped, holding my head again. Ansem held me before I could fall. "Don't make another move!" Donald yelled. "Do you think we can stop him all by ourselves?" Goofy asked. "I don't know, but Kumei's our friend and Sora wanted her to be safe, too!" Ansem took a step forward. "Impossible.." He said. An image of Riku appeared. "No. You won't use me for this!" He said angrily. "Riku!" Kairi gasped. "You've got to run! The Heartless are coming!" He told them. Shadows appeared. "Go!" I managed to scream, and with a nod, Kairi and the two boys made a run for it. I turned to Ansem, and to Riku's image who was still pained. "If he.. If he could fight you like that.. Then I can fight you, too!" I said. Ansem started to laugh. "My little princess.. It is futile." "Where's my brother?" I asked angrily. I could control my voice fully now, at least. "He has turned himself into a Heartless." "No!" I cried. "No, he hasn't!" "It was his choice, my little princess." "No.." I felt my heart grow stronger as I was able to summon my Keyblade again. I gripped it tight. "I won't believe you! If Riku could fight you, then I can fight you!" He shook his head. "A grim choice, my princess.. But a choice nonetheless." Before I could attack him, he disappeared. I banged my fist against the wall.

"I'm not a princess! I'm a Keyblade Master!"

I felt the device unlock itself and it came off. I could control myself again. I ran faster, as I saw Donald, Goofy, and Kairi in the entrance hall. Shadows surrounded them. "Kairi, hurry!" Goofy called. "I can't leave them behind!" Kairi cried. Donald shook his head. "We can't stay here!" "A Heartless is after us!" Goofy interrupted. "Guys!" I called, and they gasped as they saw me. I jumped to them. The Shadow approached us, and Donald tried to attack it. "Confounded Heartless! Get lost, will ya?" The Shadow made an odd reaction.. It reminded me.. It reminded me of my little brother! "Sora? Is that you?" Kairi and I gasped at the same time. "Uh-oh!" Goofy said, as he tugged on my sleeve. I looked to the direction(s) he was pointing, and saw that Shadows surrounded the five of us. "This time, I'll protect you." Kairi told the Shadow.. Sora. The other Shadows surrounded me, Kairi, and Sora. I growled and threw my Keyblade around. "Kairi, now!" I yelled, and Kairi nodded and hugged Sora. He turned back.. Back into a human. Sora hugged her back. "Kairi, thank you." Tears started welling up as Sora hugged me, too. "Sora!" Goofy and Donald exclaimed. "You stupid brat.. Don't make me worry like that again!" I cried. Sora started to laugh, "You're the one who rushed here!" I was so happy, all I could do was cry and laugh. We were surrounded by Shadows once more, when someone got rid of them. Sora told me who he was, and he yelled, "Go! Now!" I shook my head, "Come with us, Beast!" "I told you before, I'm not leaving without Belle. Now, go! The Heartless are coming!" I frowned but nodded. "Okay. But you better come out of this alive! New friend's promise?" Beast hesitated, but nodded. "Friend's promise." Sora nodded, too. "All right. Let's get out of here."

"Ugh.. What happened?" I asked, getting up. I was in.. a coffin. Weird. I looked around, and recognized the scenery. "Hey, It's Halloweentown!" I said, and jumped out of the coffin the boys were carrying me in. "Well, it sure does look ilke Halowee.. Wha?" A little ghost dog flew to the right of Donald, and the boys screamed. "Aw, Zero!" I squealed. The boys stopped screaming. "Oh, hey!" Sora waved. "How've you been, boy?" Zero barked his little ghost-dog bark and flew into Halloween Town. I just had to follow. As we entered the square, or whatever that place with the fountain was, there were a few monster toys and other things. What the hell..? "What're those for?" I asked. Before the boys could answer, a sleigh with skeleton reindeers came down from the sky. "It's Jack!" Donald exclaimed. Jack saw us and grinned. "Kumei, Sora, Donald, and Goofy! Welcome back.. And Merry Christmas!" I raised an eyebrow, and so did the boys, most probably. "Uhm.. Wrong holiday, Jack." "Don't you mean 'Happy Halloween'?" Sora asked. Jack nodded. "Oh, of course. Halloween greetings from Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King!" He made a scary face.. But it didn't seem like it was up to his standards. Jack sighed and shook his head. "Forgive me. I'm in a Christmas mood. You see, I'm running the show again this year- but I need Sandy Claws' blessing, so I'm off to Christmas Town."

"Sandy Claws?"

I turned to the boys for a group huddle. "He must mean Santa Claus." The boys nodded. Jack laughed as we turned back to him, standing on the fountain. "Aren't these decorations wonderful? This year Halloween Town's going to handle Christmas, too! But first! We have to visit Sally. She's working on something no self-respecting Santa Claus can do without." He beckoned us to him, and walked ahead. "A Halloween Town Christmas.." Sora said to himself. I looked to the other two, who were looking at the guillotine, a jack in the box, a scary duck toy with creepy teeth, and the reindeer, which squawked creepily. The two shuddered, and I burst out laughing, only stopping to turn to little brother. "Wanna check it out?" Before Donald and Goofy could protest, I dragged them to Dr. Finkelstein's Lab, with Sora laughing following close behind. "Hurry!" Jack told the three of us. I grinned evilly. This was so revenge for forcing me to train in the Coliseum. Ha ha, Donald and Goofy. Ha ha. My revenge on little brother had yet to come.

"Hello, Doctor! Where's Sally?" Jack asked as we entered the lab. The Doctor frowned, "Can't you see I'm in the middle of an experiment?" Well, **someone** was PMSing. "Hey, this is way too heavy!" Lock complained. He, Shock, and Barrel were carrying some big scrap of metal. What were those brats doing here? "Then let's toss it!" Shock suggested. That little witch. "You do and you'll be sorry!" Dr. Finkelstein yelled. "Now bring it over here." The brats looked at each other. "Heave-ho!" They said, and threw the scrap onto the table. Uh oh. It did some freaky sounds and exploded. I resisted the urge to laugh as Dr. Finkelstein yelled, "Imbeciles! Now my experiment is ruined!" Yep, he was defintiely PMSing. The kids giggled and ran, past Sally.

Oh, Sally was here?

"Sally!" I waved happily, and she smiled at me. The boys saw her and waved as well. Jack turned to her. "Sally! Did you finish it?" The Skelet- er, Skellington asked. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Jack. I.. I need a little bit more time." "Oh. Well, that's alright. Just as long as it's ready for Christmas!" He pat her on the shoulder, turning to leave. "But.. Jack.." "I'd best be off!" He interrupted. I shook my head. Men. Or at least, Skellington(Skeleton, Skellington, whatever!) men. "I've got to go get Sandy Claws, right away! Wonderful to see you four again. Goodbye for now!" Jack said all that in one breath, and he left the lab. I raised an eyebrow as I looked to Sally. "Do I even want to ask?" Sora looked to me, but he was in his own little world. In his head. "Go get Santa Claus..?" Sally sighed. "Please, Kumei. I'm afraid something terrible will happen if Jack pushes through with this." Donald frowned. "You can say that again!" Goofy, on the other hand, poked at little brother. "Sora?" I grinned evilly. It was time for.. REVENGE!

..And I would've gotten away with it, too, if it weren't for those meddling kids and their stupid dog!

No offense, Goofy.

Jack waved his hands in my face as I snapped out of my evil frown. "Are those strange-looking fellows in the Town Square with you?" I raised an eyebrow again. "What 'fellows'?" "You know, the ones who wanted to spoil Halloween AND Christmas. What are they called again.. Heartless?" I put my hands to my hips. "If I remember correctly, and I know I do, you're the one who wanted to use the Heartless to perform last Halloween." Jack laughed nervously, "Haha, well, that's the past." Sora frowned at the thought of Heartless. "Well, they're definitely not with us. But, sis, Donald, Goofy and I can get rid of them for you. Right, sis?" I nodded in agreement.

"And then we can go see Santa!"

I raised an eyebrow. My eyebrows were certainly getting excercised in this world.

Goofy stared at the door with a hesitant expression. He never liked the Heartless. Seriously, who did?

Donald.. Well, he tapped his foot and cleared his throat.

Sora noticed us and laughed nervously, just like Jack did. "But first, the Heartless!"

And so, we left for the Town Square. It was infested with Heartless, not to mention they were making the fountain even more disgusting than it already was with their.. er. Heartless germs. I raised an eyebrow at the Mayor as he screamed through a megaphone, "Now hear this, you...you things! Leave Halloween Town at once.. By order of the mayor! Jack? Where are you? I'm only an elected official--- I can't handle this by myself!" Jack walked towards us, coming out of the lab as well. "Jack!" The mayor cried again. Elected official was right! Why wasn't Jack the Mayor, anyway? Bah. I had no time to answer such.. Trivial questions as Sora said, "We're on it!" I nodded. "Shall we?" "Ladies first!" I raised an eyebrow. "So, you should go first, right, little-" "Sis!" I laughed. "Kidding! Let's go."

And so we beat the Heartless, etc. etc. You know we would. Jack sighed. "How is Sandy Claws supposed to relax with all this going on?" He ran to us. "That's it! Sandy Claws needs bodyguards. Are you up to the task?" Donald raised an eyebrow. Uh oh, it was contagious! "Us?" "Yeah!" Sora nodded eagerly. Donald tapped his foot at Sora again, but was ignored as Sora seemed- no, he WAS ecstatic and more at the thought of guarding Santa.

Later on, after briefing us on what to do as Kris Kringle's bodyguards(which we didn't really need since we'd just hack and slash at anyone who tried to hurt him anyway), Jack nodded. "All right, bodyguards! Christmas Town is this way! The doorway is in the woods just past the graveyard!" We nodded, and followed him to the Hinterlands. These woods were never-endingly, eyebrow-raisingly creepy. But I'd come and gone here before, so I guess it was alright. "Here it is!" Jack showed us to a tree with a Christmas Tree on it. "The door to Christmas Town. The spooks of Halloween can get so tiresome year after year. I wanted something new. And I found this!" Sora stared at the door. I think I saw a little drool there.. "Beyond this door is a world filled with wonders.. The likes of which you've never seen! At first I couldn't believe my eyes! Everything was so fresh and exciting!" Jack continued musing. I groaned as Sora's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"C'mon!" Sora tugged at my sleeve. "Just open it!"

Jack opened it, and Sora jumped in. Donald and Goofy looked at each other, and shrugged, jumping in. I slapped my forehead. "Well, the boys already jumped.." I shrugged.

"GERONIMO!"

I stepped into Yuletide Hill, out of the tree-portal. I stretched languidly. Hadn't been here in a while. I looked to my left and to my right. "Where-" "SORA!" Donald yelled. I looked to the ground. Even if he jumped in first, Sora was on Donald and Goofy. I sighed. "Oh, boys.." First Timeless River, now here? "Cooool!" Sora cheered as he stood up from his duck-dog throne. "Wow!" Donald exclaimed. Jack came in through the tree. "So where's Santa?" Donald asked. "In his workshop," Jack replied, pointing to the town. "Shall we?"

We walked into Candy Cane Lane, and at once the Heartless appeared. "Here too?" Sora gasped. "En garde, loyal bodyguards!" Jack cried, and we took on the Heartless. It wasn't too hard, in fact, I think I'll say it was fun. I jumped onto the carousel once and whacked it, making me go round and round and round, and whacking the Heartless who were fighting in it(for some stupid reason I'm sure no one wants to know). I grinned as I fell of the carousel onto the snow. "Why is the Town spinning? Merry Christmas.." Jack and the boys helped me up as I regained my balance.

"Christmas is in big trouble!" Donald exclaimed.

"Gawrsh, we can't let anything happen to Christmas.." Goofy nodded.

"We better go help, then!" Sora said in his I-will-do-this-and-nothing-you-try-to-do-or-say-will-stop-me-so-don't-bother voice.

Everyone looked at me expectantly. "Whaat?" I groaned.

"Oh alright..." I raised my fist to the air. "Let's go save Christmas!"

"Right!" Jack nodded, pointing to the Workshop. "That's where Santa lives."

We entered Santa's house. I loved the workshop! Fun fun fun. Santa was looking over his list, and a few elves were walking around. "Whoa!" Sora and Donald gasped happily as they saw Santa. St. Nicholas looked up. "Well, hello, everyone. Did you come to see if you're on my 'nice' list?" I saluted him with a grin as he saw me. "Ah! Ku-" I put my index finger on my lips, as he slowly nodded. "You know sis?" Sora asked eagerly. I laughed nervously, "He knows everyone.. Er.. Yeah. I told you he was real, little brother. Now you owe me that munny you said you'd pay me when we were younger." Santa raised an eyebrow at me. "Dude, that eyebrow thing is mine, and this is a family matter. Do -**not**- interrupt." Santa sighed, shaking his head. He then looked to Sora with a smile. "Your name?" I put my hands on Sora's shoulders, helping him resist from bouncing. "Um, Sora, sir!" Santa looked through his list. "Let's see.. Sora.. Here you are." Oops, Sora bounced. "Well, according to my list, Sora.. Seven years ago you told everyone you did not believe in Santa Claus.. Oh, that is unfortunate." Sora held his head. Poor little brother. "Aw.."

Heh heh heh. Something to blame Prettyboy for.

Donald jumped forward, dragging Goofy with him. "How about Donald and Goofy?" Santa looked through his list again, and smiled. "Oh boy!" Donald cheered. "Am I in your list too, by any chance?" Jack spoke up. Santa gasped. "Jack Skellington!" Suddenly, a big noise from the factory came. He dropped his list, stood up, and frowned. "What sort of trouble did you bring _this_ time?" Ooh, even Santa was PMSing. Wow, all the old geezers- I mean, all the elderly people were PMSing now, huh? And they were both men, too. **Shudder**. I raised an eyebrow, remembering what Santa said. "This time?" Little brother and I asked together. "It's a long story.." Jack said. Santa, the boys, and Jack entered the Workshop, and after being jumped and hugged by the elves, I followed as well. "Who's there?" Santa called out. Apparently the noise was coming from the second floor. "Busted!" Three voices said, and the window was broken to form an escape route. I frowned- "It's Lock, Shock, and Barrel!" -the brats.

"Not those three.." Santa groaned. "I assure you, they're not with us." Jack told Santa. "Well, whatever the case, they've been quite naughty. Catch them and bring them back here. They're going to get a lecture." I rolled my eyes and made a face at him. "Kumei, I know what you're doing." I huffed, then laughed at my own immaturity. "Um, Mr. Claws?" Jack called as Santa turned to leave. "I wanted to talk to you about Christmas first." Santa sighed. "It'll have to wait. I need to see how things are progressing in my workshop." Jack sighed, too. "C'mon, Jack- let's catch those little pranksters." "Brats," I corrected my little brother. "That's what you called **me**, sis." Sora replied. "Yeah!" Donald nodded in agreement. I sighed, "That was the last adventure. Learn to.. Forget, will you?" I shook my head, remembering Castle Oblivion. Not the time. The boys looked at each other, but shrugged. I put my hands to my hips and stared at Jack. "Well, are you going to catch those _brats_ or not?" Jack looked to the window. "Oh, alright then."

We left the workshop(to Sora's dismay), and saw footprints leading to Yuletide Hill. We followed them, and we were led back to the Hinterlands. We ran as fast as we could to the Curly Hill(as Jack and the boys wanted to go back to Santa), and the brats were there. "There they are!" Sora pointed to the three brats. Behind them was a Prison Keeper heartless. Lock, Shock, and Barrel jumped into its cage, and it flew into the air. I excercised my eyebrow. "What are those three doing with a Heartless?" Sora shook his head as he summoned his Keyblade. "I don't know, but we better take it on anyway!" "Right!" Donald and Goofy said in agreement, readying their weapons as well. Jack prepared for the fight. "Stop them!" Shock yelled. "Tie 'em down!" Lock followed. "Get 'em!" The last brat, Barrel, agreed. Wow, beating little brats on Halloween. Why couldn't I do that to Tidus? He was Sora's age, but Wakka(who was my age) and that little punk were going too far with their little trick-or-treat pranks. Bah, concentrate. I pointed my index finger at them. You know those times when you feel weirdly heroic and feel the need to say a crappy punchline which sounds better in your head than out loud? Yeah. This was one of those times. "Right. It's time for your spanking!"

The fight wasn't that long, but it was a bit annoying(as if all our other fights weren't). The stupid Prison Keeper kept flying high up into the air. As if I could fly that high, not having too much happy thoughts at the time. Besides, Sora and the boys forgot how to fly when they slept, and my flying would probably get them suspicious. The only thing I could do was run up to Curly Hill and throw magic attacks at him. Donald cast Thunder, and Sora and Goofy were able to throw their weapons at the Heartless(it always blocked mine, that bastard). I jumped to attack the Prison Keeper, but it swallowed me up! Holy crap, it was freaky. It was dark, and cold. I shuddered, but I heard little brother and the other three calling out to me.

"Sis! Fight your way out of it!" Yelled my brother.

"Kumei! Get out of there!" Quacked my oh-so-thoughtful little duck friend.

"Gawrsh, Hakumei! Are you okay? You can get out of there!" Yes, I'll try, Goofy.

"Kumei, this isn't the time to be playing trick or treat..!" Do I look like I'm playing trick or treat here?

I hacked at the darkness from inside the monster, and finally, it spat me out. I groaned. "Are you all right?" The boys and Jack asked. I nodded and got up. "Stupid Heartless!" I yelled, and the fight continued. It threw fire at us, and even tried to eat me up again(it's not my fault I taste so good!), but we dodged all that and eventually defeated it.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Barrel cheered. "That was fun!" Shock said. What the..? Fun? Lock nodded in agreement with the two. "Let's see if Mr. Oogie's ready!" The brats ran off before I could say a word. "Oogie?" Jack beat me to it. "Isn't he the one who tried to take over Halloween Town before?" Sora asked. "I remember calling him the ugly man in the sack.." I said thoughtfully. Jack nodded seriously, "That's him." I chuckled to myself as I remembered. Jack looked to the four of us. "Guys, I hope you're ready for trouble." Goofy sighed, "Don't we have enough trouble already?" "Ah, you read my mind, Goofy," I told him. Even _he_ was getting tired of the problems piling up on us. "Apparently though, we can never have enough trouble. Stupid job.."

We were going back to town, when we ran into Sally. She looked terrified, and even the usually oblivious Jack noticed. "Sally, what's wrong?" "Jack!" Sally exclaimed. "Oogie's kidnapped Santa Claus!" I groaned at Jack. "You had to ask." "Oh no!" The boys gasped. "Oh no!" "And he's headed for Christmas Town!" Sally continued. Sora started to run to the Hinterlands. "C'mon, let's hurry!"

We got to Christmas Town, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Not that anything was ever ordinary with **us** around. Anyway, a large billow of smoke coming out from the factory certainly caught our attention. "That's Santa's house!" Donald gasped. We ran inside and looked around. I gasped, looking up the stairs. "Ugly man in the sack!" Oogie laughed evilly, not seeming to have heard me. He jumped down, and Sally walked in. He grabbed her, then released her and turned around to see us. Weirdo. "Jack Skellington!" Oogie said, pointing his sack-hand-finger-whatever at him. "Oogie!" Jack replied. Was this going to be a fight or a reunion? Make up your mind, people! Oogie laughed evilly. A fight it was going to be, indeed. "You and I have a score to settle, Jack! Same goes for your little sidekicks!" I scoffed inwardly. Sidekicks? SIDEKICKS? I counted to ten as I let Jack and Oogie continue their blabbering. "What are you going to do with Sandy Claws?" Jack demanded. Oogie excercised an eyebrow- wait, he didn't have eyebrows. Well, he raised one eye(freaky) and scratched his head. "Who? Sandy Claws? I don't know what you're talking about!" He jumped down to the conveyor belt, where we saw Santa Claus. I frowned.

"Don't play dumb, Oogie(because you _are_ dumb). You know what we're talking about!" Oogie ignored me again(stupid deaf, eyebrowless ugly man in the sack!) as he stared at Santa Claus, gagged and tied. "And WHY is this roly-poly red guy here? Time to go, grandpa!" Well said. Oogie was about to kick Santa off the conveyor belt, when a leg was thrown in front of him. What was Sally's leg doing here? "Eh?" Oogie was just as confused as I was. Next thing I knew, Sally had saved Santa. You go, Sally. Wait, that was my job! Oogie noticed as well, and tried to run after them. Jack, the boys and I blocked his way. "Not so fast, sacky!" "Why you..!" Oogie cursed at us, then turned around to run to the machine. We jumped onto the conveyor belts, and Oogie turned up on an elevated scaffold-like contraption. He seemed to press a button, and the machine started running. Barriers came up- we couldn't get out of the conveyor belts. "Stop!" Donald yelled, and jumped into the conveyor where the gifts usually came out. He ended up on the left conveyor belt. What the crap?

"Huh?" Donald excercised his eyebrows, and ran into the conveyor again. He came out on the right conveyor belt. He ran back into the conveyor and ended up with us again, on the center conveyor belt. "Not again?" "Nice view from up here!" Oogie waved at us. I flipped him the bird. "You crazy sack man!" The conveyor belt started moving faster. "That's right, away you go!" Oogie said, and the battle of the stupid, annoying Conveyor Belts began.

First, a big glove came crashing down on us. "Ahh!" The boys screamed, and we pushed each other into the conveyor, ending up on the left conveyor belt as Donald did. Oogie then threw gifts at us, which we smashed back at him. Once we hit him enough(or at least, hit the contraption he was in enough), he fell to the conveyor belt. I held my Keyblade, walking towards him. "Hehehehe.. You're cornered, sacky!" I started whacking at him with my Keyblade. The boys were too busy getting rid of the other Heartless which came onto the conveyor belts. Too bad Oogie was fast enough to throw me back and get scruffle back onto his stupid contraption. All of this happened a few more times, until I cornered him for sure. I started whacking at him again.

"WHERE-"

Whackety.

"IS ALL-"

Whackity.

"THE CANDY?"

Whack.

Finally, we beat him and the boys got rid of all the Heartless. One of Oogie's stitches started opening up, and bugs came out. He gasped and held it to close it, then sighed as bugs stopped falling out. "You missed a hole, you crappy pińata." I said, pointing to his left side, where more bugs were falling. "Noo!" He screamed, as all the bugs fell out and he was just a sack once more. His body- er, sack disappeared. "Eep!" I pointed at a blue worm trying to get away, and Donald quickly stepped on it. Hooray for Donald!

Sora sighed in relief. "All right, Christmas is safe again!" "Perfect!" Jack nodded. "I'd better get down to business!" The boys and I excercised our eyebrows. Left! Right! Left, right, left! Push ups, push ups- Eheh.. Sorry about that. "Leave that to Santa!" Donald yelled. "Yup, you oughta stick to Halloween and spooky stuff!" Goofy agreed. "Jack?" Sally called. Jack turned around, and Sally handed him a Santa suit. "Wonderful!" Jack said happily. "Why, I love it! Thank you, Sally!" "Jack.." Sally sighed. "Do you really have to do this?" I nodded in agreement. It felt horrible to, er, crush Jack's dreams, but it really wasn't his place.. Or mine. I said nothing. "But I make a splendid Sandy Claws!" Jack said, putting his outfit on. I waved at Santa as he entered the room. "Listen here, Jack Skellington. You saved me, and Christmas as well." Hey, what about us? "And for that, I'm very grateful. But please promise you won't cause any more trouble! And about that suit!" Jack spun around, showing it off. "Don't even think about taking over for me again!"

I chuckled to myself. Oh yeah, this happened before. I was still annoyed at how no one told me about it. "I just thought you could use a little help this year, Mr. Claws. You must be exhausted from all the preparations. And-- I wouldn't mind a second chance to get this Christmas thing right." Santa sighed. "Yes, being Santa Claus can be tiring. But let me tell you something, Jack. Seeing the happy faces of little children when they discover the presents I've brought them makes it all worthwhile, year after year after year. And you, Jack--- you love to make them gasp and see them shiver with fright. What if someone tried to take all of that away from you?" Jack looked down and scratched his head, and jolly old St. Nicholas(lean your ear this way! Heehee) continued. "We both have very important jobs to do, Jack. Mine is to take care of Christmas, and yours is to take care of Halloween. So we each have to do the very best we can. After all, you're the face of Halloween--- Mr. Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King! The Knight of Nightmares! And even though you're fascinated with Christmas, Jack...Halloween is your true specialty. Don't you see? Children rely on both of us to do our jobs. Halloween needs your attention...and I know Christmas needs mine--- urgently."

Wow. When Santa lectured, he really lectured.

Jack looked at his hands. "You're right! I am the master of terror! And if Halloween has become too routine, all I have to do is think of something new that'll really make them scream!" I pretended to wipe a tear from my eye. "That was so beautiful!" "Jack! Oh, Jack!" I looked up as the Mayor of Halloween Town ran to us. "I've been looking for you everywhere! We must go over the plans for next Halloween! I can't do a thing without your approval!" I burst out laughing. "So true." Jack said. "Good luck, Jack Skellington," Santa told him, and Jack smiled, walking away with the Mayor. I raised an eyebrow. "Well, **we** were easily forgotten." Little brother laughed. "Yep. There he goes." Santa smiled. "Yes, and I've got alot of preparations to finish!" Suddenly, Jack glowed. I excercised an eyebrow. Wait, it wasn't Jack glowing- it was his suit! Sora and I quickly opened the gate, then waved as Jack left to Halloween Town with the Mayor. "We better get going.." Sora said. I nodded. "Before you do, Sora.." Santa called for little brother's attention. He caught everyone's. "I believe there's a friend of yours.. who- if I recall correctly-- was the one who told you there's no such thing as Santa Claus?"

Ah. Prettyboy. Sora nodded. "Oh yeah.. He did say that." Santa nodded, too. "Be sure to give him my very best wishes." Sora smiled. "I will, but.. Do you know where I can find Riku?" Santa shook his head. "No, but don't give up! Remember, if you believe in Riku, you will find him. Just as you found me." Sora smiled happily. "Right!" I laughed. "You boys better escort Sally here back to Halloween Town, then go to the gummi ship. I'll catch up later." Sora, Donald, and Goofy nodded, then left with Sally(who was still there) back to her Town. Santa turned to me. "Yes, Hakumei.. What is it?" "Ah.. You will give Sora a Christmas present this year, won't you?" I asked. Santa laughed. "It depends. Will he be home for Christmas this year?" I paused. Santa put his hand on my shoulder.

"Your solo adventure has proven to be hard.. But as you have gotten through your first adventure, you will surely get through this one. Really, you are never alone. Remember that young man that came with you the last time you went here?" I nodded. "Yeah, he's.." "I know," Santa replied. "I am quite aware of what you have gone through." I hugged St. Nicholas. "It has been hard.." He smiled and nodded. "We are always here for you. And if you like, there's always a job here for you in the workshop! Those toys you made last time were wonderful." I laughed. "Thanks, Santa. But I think I'll finish this job first." He chuckled, "Well, all right then. Make sure to visit again soon!"

"Wow, sis, I didn't know you knew Santa!" Sora exclaimed, as I entered the gummi ship. I laughed. "Well, now you do. And now you owe me money, for not believing me when I said he was real. Too in love with the prettyboy to believe your own sister!" "Sis!" I chuckled, "Kidding! Again." But I wasn't, really. I sat on the couch, as Goofy drove the ship through Sunlight Storm. "My eyebrows hurt.." Donald shook his head. "That's what you get! Now drop and give me 50, Kumei!" I got to the floor instantly and started doing 50 push-ups. "Why am I doing this again?" I asked Donald. Sora laughed. "Because you tried to eat him yesterday!"

_"Hey Demyx, what's for lunch?" _

"We have sandwiches, pretty girl, but I have a special just for you! It's called 'Axel'."

"DEMYX!"

-------------------------------------------------

Hehe, Demyx is evil. Oh, and her name is **Ha**kumei. Kumei is her nickname, just to clear things up. Well, feel free to R&R! I love it when you guys review. It's like, the highlight of the chapter!


	17. Barbie Girl

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

spirited angel1305: Glad you liked the chapter. Here's the update! fire spirit: Well, Kumei raised her eyebrows about 11 times in the whole chapter, I think. Dunno about the others. Hehe..

kingdom219: Haha, I can confirm that Hakumei and Sora are truly blood related, same mom and same dad. Kumei does call other people like Leon her 'big sister' and Cloud her 'big brother', but Kumei just likes giving people weird names so she can remember them better in her head. Kinda like Riku- 'prettyboy'. But when she calls Sora 'little brother', she really does mean it. Sometimes it's just tiring to keep typing 'little brother' all the time, so I just put 'Sora'. Sorry for the confusion!

Thank you for reviewing:) Feel free to review again and again until your fingers go sore. ..Uh, kidding! (Or am I?) Anyway, please tell me how you liked Kumei's picture(again, you can find the link to it on my page). My favorite is her cookie face and her RikuxSora I love it face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I squealed as I entered Halloween Town. "Sally!" I called to the woman who was stitching herself up. She looked up and smiled with a wave. "Kumei!" She came over to me. "How are you?" I shrugged, "I'm doing fine. What about you?" She nodded, "I'm fine as well. It feels like it's been so long since you came here and saved the worlds!" I laughed, but it felt fake. It was fake. "Yeah.. Just me." _

"I see you've got the hang of our kind of laugh?"

I turned around and saw a hooded freak. "YOU AGAIN!" I screamed. For some reason, it didn't feel like I meant it. "Who's your friend, Kumei?" Sally asked. "Friend? Friend?" I groaned, and turned to him. "This is the 7th world you've stalked me to! You STALKER!" It was weird. It was like, I was trying to prove something to myself, but it just wasn't happening. I couldn't even understand what was happening myself. He chuckled. I was too confused to tell if it was fake or not.

"Why would I stalk **you**?"

Pause.

"Hey! I resent that!"

A cheer.

"You want me to stalk you? Oh-kay!"

I slapped my forehead as he won. Stupid faker. It was weird, though. When he asked why he would stalk me, I.. Felt sorta disappointed. Bah! I'm such a freak. Sally clapped her hands, "Oh, you're already dressed up for Halloween and practicing for your act! I'll tell Jack you volunteered to do an act this Halloween!" My eyes widened, "What? Volunteered? Act? Him, costume?" But she was already running. I groaned, and he only laughed at me.

"Kumei and friend! I'm so glad you decided to join the Halloween performance!" Jack clapped his hands merrily as Sally led us to him. "Uh.." I laughed fakely. "That's great." Jack nodded. "Well, practice doesn't start until later on, so you and your friend can go do whatever you want first! But make sure you both stay in town, the act would have to be cancelled if one of you suddenly disappeared!" I nodded, "Uh.. Yeah." I walked to Curly Hill with him following me(although I was trying to ignore him) and sat down with a sigh. I stared at the place where Oogie's mansion used to stand, and where we fought him- big and bigger version. I think I missed the boys. Wait, I think? Lately, the red haired plastic freak and I had been 'coincidentally going to the same worlds'(or so he says). I was starting to get used to it.. But what about the boys? Was I just telling myself that I missed them now? Was it all just.. Fake? "Deep in thought, I see." He brought me back to my senses. I huffed. "None of your business. It's your fault I have to act in Jack's Halloween thing." He shrugged. "You could just say the words, y'know, and I'd be gone. Just checking up to see if you remembered my name, as usual." I looked at him. "What?" "Your friend did say that if one of us 'suddenly disappeared', the act would be cancelled. I can do 'suddenly disappeared', you know. So you can just.. Yeah." I shrugged as well. "Nah.. Maybe later."

I would hate for Jack to be disappointed.

Besides, I think I want to stay with him for a while longer.

Wait, did I just..?

I groaned, not wanting to open my eyes. "My body is aching.. What happened?" I asked. "You fainted because of too many push-ups, sis!" Little brother replied. "Oh," I said. I tried getting up, but realized that I couldn't. I summoned ice and it helped me get up. For some reason, I was on fours. Stupid ice. I opened my eyes.. And shrieked. "Holy-!" I stared at the ice block which I created, and saw myself. I was.. I was.. "I'M BALD!" I screamed. I looked to Sora. "Why do **you** get to have hair?" He laughed nervously. "Well, at least you didn't faint like Sora did when he saw that he was a lion!" Donald said. He was some sort of pelican or something. Goofy was still a turtle. Sheesh, a little creativity, please? No offense, Goofy. Let's blame Donald. Hehe. I stared at my paws. "Oh, so I'm a lioness now. Rawr." Now I remembered this world! We went here once, he and I. It freaked me out so much that I begged him to start the gummi ship up and take off.

Sora laughed, nodding in agreement with me. "Yeah, check us out!" He looked around. "This place is kinda creepy, though." I looked up when I heard footsteps. A pack of animals were coming at us. "Heartless?" Sora asked. I shook my head. "Hyenas." Goofy looked at them. "I get the feelin' they might live here.." Donald laughed nervously. "Don't mind us! Just passing through. We wno't be any trouble." "Yeah,. that's right!" Sora agreed. "Don't be silly!" A girl hyena, who I'd later find out to be named Shenzi said. "We'd love you to stick around for lunch." "Um.. We didn't bring anything to eat." Sora said. I growled. "Behind me, Sora." He followed. I glared at the hyenas. "We won't be serving any lunch today." The second Hyena, Banzai, laughed. "That's not gonna be a problem!" Shenzi laughed again. "So the little lioness is brave today." They started closing in on us, and little brother, Donald, and Goofy instantly ran. "Boys!" I called, but they were panicking and ran to different directions. That Banzai bastard tripped little brother, and Shenzi was cornering Donald and Goofy. The other hyenas drooled around me. I refuse to be food. Suddenly, there was a loud roar. The hyenas stopped. "Man," Banzai complained, "That Scar's got the worst timing!" Shenzi rolled her eyes, "Just let him roar." Banzai shook his head, to my relief. "Nah, we better go see what he wants. Sounds like he's grump enough already." Shenzi sighed in annoyance, and ran off with the other Hyenas.

"Boys, are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah.." Sora said. "I dunno what that was about, but I'm glad it's over!" Donald and Goofy ndoded in agreement. I frowned. "You shouldn't have run off in the first place." I shook my head as I said this. Not at them, but at myself. It felt fake. "Sorry," They said, and Sora sighed. "Everything's harder on four legs.." "Better start practicing!" Donald said. "Oh man," I complained for some reason, although I really didn't mind. "First I'm a mermaid, now I'm a lioness. And bald. Call me baldy Kumei!" The boys laughed, and I smiled. Something seemed to pull my face down to frown. I shook my head, and lead the boys to the Elephant Graveyard.

Once we entered, we saw another lioniess growl at Heartless. How could they not be Heartless? They were blue and they had those yellow eyes. I mean, Vivi was like that too, but I **love** Vivi. And Vivi was _not_ a freak. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sora asked. "Heartless?" Donald yelled. "What do we do?" Goofy asked. "We should help her!" Sora suggested. "Kumei's already at it!"

"Definitely Heartless," Sora said, as we finished the Living Bone Heartless. "Thank you," Nala said. I introduced myself while we were fighting, and she did as well. "You really saved me." Goofy nodded, "We're just glad you're okay." "Did you see any other Heartless around here?" Sora asked. "Heartless?" Nala asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that what they're called? I'm not sure if there are any others.. I don't usually hunt outside the Pride Lands." "Pride Lands?" Donald asked. "Hey, do you know if a guy named Riku is there?" Sora asked, interrupting Donald's question as he did Goofy's statement. "Or maybe this big bully named Pete?" Nala shook her head, and little brother sighed, turning to us. "Oh well, we might as well go take a look, anyway." "Wait-" Nala called, before we ran off. "The Pride Lands are dangerous. Scar and the Hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left. They've driven off the prey. We're about to starve." "We can handle a little danger. You just saw us beat those Heartless, didn't you?"

"I guess you're right.." Nala said. "You could be just what the kingdom needs. Maybe you can help us." "You mean take on this Scar guy and all those Hyenas?" Goofy asked. "Scar?" Donald was totally clueless. "He took over when our alst king, Mufasa, died." Nala explained. "So you're saying this guy is your king.. You want us to take down your king?" Sora asked. Nala nodded. "Wait just a minute," Sora told her, and faced us for a gang huddle. "We can't just go knocking kings off their thrones. Then again, if they see that I'm stronger than their king, maybe they'll ask me to be their next king." I rolled my eyes and laughed. "That's gonna happen." "Sora.." Goofy nodded in agreement with me. Sora chuckled. "I'd have to refuse, of course. Still, I'd like to see the Pride Lands, so you guys don't mind lending 'em a paw, do you? Sis?" I nodded. "I don't mind. Just no puns, little brother." "Hehe," Sora laughed. "Okay." "Uh-oh, there he goes again.." Donald sighed. "Doesn't it go: Theeeere she goes, there she goes again! Racing through my-" "I thought you said no puns!" Donald interrupted. I chuckled. "Yeah, yeah." Sora laughed, "Anyway, she's gonna go on ahead and tell the other lionesses. We're supposed to meet her at a place called Pride Rock."

We went to Pride Rock, and I was surprised as I only shook my head at the lionesses. Wasn't I supposed to feel more.. sympathy for them? Bah. Maybe I was just tired.. I looked up and saw Nala and a baboon guy. Sora went ahead while I walked around askign some of the lionesses questions. All I got was Scar was a bleeping bleepy bleepy bleep of a bleep, and that bleeping bleep- you get my point. I went to the boys, Nala, and the baboon, Rafiki. "..But he says it won't work. You see, whoever saves the Pride Lands will be our next king.. and he has to have the right qualities." Nala told little brother. "Meaning.." "I think she means you're not cut out for the job, Sora. Hmm. Goofy usually did get to the point. Sora sighed. "I'm sorry you came all this way." I shook my head, "I'm fine." Nala leaned in to whisper, "You'd better go before Scar finds out you're here. I'm really sorry." I nodded, "Nothing to be sorry for." And I proceeded to leave with the boys. "Sis, are you okay?" Sora asked me as we turned to leave. "What do you mean? I'm fine," I replied hastily. "You hardly spoke awhile ago, Hakumei." Goofy told me. "Yeah! It's like you weren't even there. And what's with your voice lately?" Donald asked. "What's wrong with my voice..?" "Like that! Right, Sora? Goofy?" He told the other two, who nodded. "It seems.. so unlively like usual." Sora said sadly. "Like you're being forced to talk to us." I ruffled Sora's hair. "No way I'd ever have to be forced to talk to you guys. I love talking and being with you boys." I gave them a wry smile, before I let them walk ahead. I was forced to frown as I heard an annoying male voice. "Hey- a snack!"

"Snack?" Shenzi grinned. "Nah, we got us a three course meal." Another Hyena who looked really retarded started laughing and drooling. It wasn't even amusing. The roar from awhile ago was heard again. Scar. "Look at that," Banzai said, looking up. "Here comes Scar, _the King_." We looked up as well. "And Pete!" Sora gasped. Two lions came to view- Scar(who had a scar), and Pete. Who was still large and clumsy. Scar jumped down and landed on his feet, while Pete's lion version tripped on the rocks and fell down. Sora looked at him pitifully as Pete tried to stand. I didn't feel like giving a damn at the time. "My back.." Pete groaned. Now he knew how I felt in Beast's Castle. "What're you doing here?" Sora frowned at him. "Aww, the cute li'l kitty's worried about me," Pete teased. "I'll show you cute little kitty!" I said, stepping in front of Sora. I wasn't really pissed off.. I just felt like making sure little brother was okay, y'know? "Heh. If I were you, I'd be more worried about my friends!"

"Sora!"

"Hakumei! We're surrounded!"

We turned around and saw the Hyenas cornering Donald and Goofy. I looked back as I heard Scar speak. "Go on, ladies-" He said to the lionesses. "You've got some hunting to do." "The herds have moved on, scar. We can't hunt in a land with no prey." An older lioness said. I think she was Mufasa's wife. I can't understand why **she** wasn't made the ruler of the pride. Stupid lions. Anyway, Scar chuckled. "No prety? Then what do you call this?" He motioned to us. I bared my teeth at him. "We're not prey, you delirious cat!" He just smirked. "Oh, nice and fresh, too." He came closer. "Maybe I'll keep you." I stepped away in disgust. Pete just laughed, "Well, they're all yours, Scar." With that, he left. Sissy. Scar turned to me with an evil grin, and I think he was about to pounce at me when Nala stopped him. "Run!" "But Nala-" "Now!" She interrupted me, and I shrugged. "Let's go, boys." We started running(for some reason the Hyenas got out of the way) and Nala caught up later on.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this," Nala said again as we lost the Hyenas in the Savannah. "It's no big deal," Sora replied, and I nodded. "Aw, it's not your fault," Donald said. "Yeah, little brother wouldn't make a very good king anyway." Goofy and I high fived. "Hey!" Sora glared at us playfully. "I had to give it a try, right?" "So you DID want to be king!" Goofy said accusingly and in a Ha-!-I-win voice, which I only heard now. "Well, you know- Uh, Nala, isn't there anybody else who could be king?" Sora asked, changing the subect. "There was.. But he died when he was just a cub. He was the son of our last King, Mufasa. If only Simba were here.." "SIMBA?" Sora yelled in surprise. I laughed and said fakely, "Keep it down, hehe.." "Sorry, sis. But Simba's just fine!" Sora continued. I nodded. "Yeah, he was even chasing Mushu and Dumbo around with Genie on our spare time." "He was fighting right beside us not that long ago," Sora added. "You mean Simba's alive?" Nala said happily. "But where is he?" We shook our heads. "That- I don't know." "We'll tell you all about it on the way away from Scar," I told Nala, starting to walk again. "Any suggestions?" Nala nodded. "We'll go through Wildebeest Valley. He won't follow us there."

I looked over a large gap. "Woah.." Sora gasped. I grinned, just to feel good about myself. "Think you can do it, Nala?" She laughed. "You bet." "On three?" She nodded. "1, 2, 3!" Nala and I leapt over the gap, landing on the other edge. She high-fived with me. "Wow!" The boys gasped. "What's wrong?" Nala asked. "We're never gonna make it," Little brother called to us. Nala sighed with much disappointment. "I guess Rafiki was right." Sora looked at her. "What?" She shook her head. "Never mind- it's not impotant. Here, I'll show you how." I nodded, "You can do it, little brother."

Sora smiled proudly at himself. He jumped across, you see. "When Simba's father, king Mufasa, died, we were told that Simba died alongside him." Nala told us as we walked through the Wildebeest Valley. "Who told you that?" Sora asked. "Scar." I rolled my eyes. "Figures." I looked to my right as I heard a laugh. It was that baboon, Rafiki. "It is time," He told us. Nala gasped. "It must be Simba! Hurry!" She yelled, and started running. "Oi," I groaned, and ran after her. "Pick up the pace, boys!" Sora groaned as well. Demyx was right, we are related. "Wait up!"

We ran through the Wastelands and into the jungle. We agreed to check the Oasis part of the Jungle and she agreed to check the other parts. We entered the Oasis and gasped all at the same time as we saw Aerial Knocker Heartless surrounding a **very** familiar looking lion.. The lion roared and all the Heartless disappeared. Bravo. "Simba!" Little brother gasped happily. He looked at us defensively. I rolled my eyes. "Simba, it's us. You know, Hakumei, Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" He seemed to examine us for a second, and at the next I was suddenly on the floor. "Kumei! Sora! Donald! Goofy!" He gasped, and licked me. "Hey, you look cuter as a lion!" I laughed, although I didn't really care, and got up. "Funny, Simba. But don't you have a girl waiting back home for you?" Simba looked at me, confused. "Huh?"

"Help! Simba! Help!"

"She's gonna eat us!"

We looked up as we heard two voices screaming. "Timon? Pumbaa? Something must have happened in the jungle! I have to go help my friends!" Simba gasped. "Ohh no.." I slapped my -bald- forehead. Well, not bald, since I have fur, but.. **She's gonna eat us?** Let's see, I know there are only two lionesses in this jungle, and _I'm_ here. Nala, what did you do? "Okay, we'll back you up. Come on, sis!" Sora said, and I followed Simba and the boys to the Jungle.

"Simba! Wait!" Sora yelled, as the supposed-Pride Rock-king pounced Nala. Crazy lions and their hormones. "Stop!" Goofy agreed. They get rolling around until I yelled, "Stop it, Simba! It's Nala! You know, the girl from back home?" Sora nodded in agreement with me. "Don't you recognize her?" Nala suddenly pinned Simba to the ground. "Nala?" Simba asked. I slapped my forehead. Didn't we just say that? Stupid lions.. Nala got off Simba. "You guys are so slow, yeesh." I rolled my eyes. "It's me, Simba!" The said lion told my fellow lioness. She took one look at him and gasped. "Simba!" This was so annoying. I smiled anyway. They bumped heads together. Must be a lion thing. "You **are** alive!" Nala said happily. I laughed, "Yeah.. I think we already finished that part of the reunion." How much longer did I have to endure this world? "Hey! What's goin' on here?"

Came one of the voices which screamed earlier, and looked to my left. There was this little meercat with his back turned to us. He turned around, and screamed as he saw me and little brother. He ran and hid behind Simba, who burst out laughing. "Don't worry. They're all friends of mine." Timon peeked out from Simba's behind- I mean, from behind Simba, and stared at us. "So that means, nobody's planning to eat anybody else for lunch, right?" I closed my eyes. "I don't eat raw meat." The other voice came and I opened my eyes. "Are you sure they don't wanna eat me like I'm some kidna pig?" "We won't.." Sora said, looking at the warthog in front of us. "But you are a pig, right?" The warthog, who I found out was Pumbaa(the meercat was Timon), grinned. "Call me Mr. Pig!" Everyone laughed, and I nodded. "Ha ha.. Right." Simba looked to all of us. "Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" He asked. I shrugged. Timon rolled his eyes at the couple. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hakuna!" "Matata!" "Hakuna!" "Matata!" We chanted, doing a conga line in the Oasis. Timon was about to continue when Nala came in, looking both angry and disappointed. Tsk tsk tsk. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking from where she came and back to her. She frowned even more. "He's not the Simba I remember. Something about hakuna matata.." I looked to Timon, Pumbaa, and the boys, and sighed. "Uh.. Wow. That's really too bad, Nala."

That night, Simba walked away from the Oasis and stared at the sky. "My father's dead. And it's because of me.. It's my fault. I can't go back.. It won't change anything." "Sora!" Donald quacked in annoyance as little brother leaned on him for support. We were hiding behind the bushes, watching the supposed-king of Pride Rock. I covered Donald's mouth while Goofy covered Sora's, before they could make any more noise. Timon covered Pumbaa's, just in case the warthog wanted to make any side comments. "Father.." Simba looked into the sky. "Are you there?" I looked away. I knew this scene all too well.. I used to wonder the same thing every night in Destiny Islands. Simba was lucky he even knew where his father was. All of us held our breaths as several clouds took the form of a lion, which shone with a holy light. I think it was Mufasa.. "Simba... you have forgotten who you are. You must take your place in the Circle of Life." "How can I go back?" Simba asked, and looked down. "I'm not who I used to be."

"Remember who you are."

The clouds went back to their original state, and Simba took a moment to stare at the sky once more. "You can all come out now," He said. He pulled the pushes down with a paw and we came tumbling out. "Ouch," I muttered, although nothing really hurt. Everyone got off me and I hugged Simba(well, I tried- it was hard as a lion). "You're really lucky to still have, and know your father.. In your heart." I told him. I knew I loved my father, but.. I didn't even know him in my own heart. But what really mattered? Simba smiled. "I'm going back to face my past. I could use your help." "We'll do it!" Sora nodded. "He really is a king.." Timon whispered as Simba walked back to the Oasis and into the Jungle.

"Wait a minute. We're gonna fight your uncle for THIS?" Timon asked as we stared at the barren Pride Rock. Simba nodded, determined. "Yes, Timon. This is my home." We entered the Pride Rock, and I wasn't really surprised to see the lionesses sleeping. We went past Rafiki's place, when something jumped in front of us. It was Simba's crazy uncle. "Simba! You're.. Alive!" Simba frowned at him. "This kingdom doesn't belong to you." "Simba's the rightful king." Nala said in agreement. Oh yeah, they were on good terms again. Way to go, Simba. The said lion started walking forward, pushing Scar backwards. "The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight." "Must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, Simba.." Scar said with an evil-knowing look on his face. "I've put the past behind me," Simba replied. Scar looked behind Simba, to us and all the other lionesses who were now watching. "But what about your faithful subjects? Have they?" Before I could ask what in the shnikies were going on, Nala stepped forward. "Simba, what's he talking about?"

Uh-oh, deep dark secret only to be revealed after so many years..

There always has to be one.

Simba let his guard down, and Scar took it as an advantage. He paced around Simba. "Go on. Tell them who's responsible for Mufasa's death!" Oh my. Simba turned to us sadly. "I am." Well, that was fast. Scar pressed Simba backwards just like the said lion did to him earlier. "He admits it! Murderer! If it weren't for you, Mufasa would still be alive. Do you deny it?" "No!" Simba shook his head, "But it was an accident!" "You're in trouble again," Scar told Simba. "But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now everyone knows why!" Suddenly, Simba tripped and was hanging on to the edge of the cliff for dear life. I don't know why we didn't help him.. I think I wanted to see what Simba would do. "Now this looks familiar. I think I've seen this before." Scar said, and started saying other things I couldn't hear. I just know Simba growled and suddenly jumped Scar. Sudden change of mood, wow. Moods here were so weird. "Murderer!" Simba growled, threatening to slit Scar's throat with his paw. "Tell them the truth!" Ohh, I get it. But did the boys? I looked at them. They were just staring at the scene with clueless faces. Tsk tsk tsk.

"All right. All right! I did it." Scar muttered.

People here sure were honest.

"Louder!"

"I... killed... Mufasa!"

Suddenly, those three Hyenas(Shenzi, Banzai, and the drooling one) popped out of nowhere and jumped Simba. I wasn't fast enough to stop Scar from running into the King's Den. "Simba! You get Scar! We'll handle these guys!" Sora yelled. "Right, sis?" I nodded, "Haha, yeah, right." I was having the wrong moods at the wrong time. Stupid world. Simba nodded and jumped over the hyenas, running after Scar into what used to be his home.. Hopefully he would claim it again. Timon and Pumbaa caught our attention as they pushed a ton of other hyenas to get to us. "'Scuse me! Pardon me! Comin' through!" Timon yelled. Suddenly, the three head hyenas glared at them and chased them into the King's Den. I groaned, "Here we go." The boys nodded and we ran in, following them.

"Help!" Timon and Pumbaa screamed, running around and trying to evade the three hyenas. "Okay boys, here's the plan. I get the girl, Goofy you get the guy, Donald and little brother, you two get the stupid one." I told them, speaking as fast as I could. Pig Roast with a Meercat as a side dish seemed very pleasing for anyone who hadn't eaten in forever in this barren land, so we had to be quick. "Hey!" Donald complained. "Why do we get the stupid one?" "Because psychopaths usually run around faster and usually have more drool to attack you with, meaning we need two people to attack him." "Oh!" Donald said, and dragged Sora off to kill the idiotic hyena. Goofy laughed and went to beat his assigned hyena as well. I chuckled to myself before proceeding to get rid of the female hyena. It's not that I thought little brother and Donald were too stupid to fight one hyena each or anything, it's just that Goofy was more.. er.. dependable. Yeah.

The fight was actually fun, since the boys and I were killing our hyenas while distracting them by making Timon and Pumbaa run around in circles. Well, we wore the hyenas out, and before we could permanently get rid of them, they ran out of the cave. "Lemme at 'em!" Donald yelled. I stopped him, "No, we have to see how Simba's faring." They boys nodded, and Nala ran into the den. "I saw the hyenas running away. What happened?" "We chased them out. Where's Simba?" Sora asked." He went up there!" Goofy said. "Come on!" Donald quacked, and he flapped off to the peak, us following suit.

Scar and Simba circled each other, with matching glares. "Simba!" Donald quacked again, but little brother stopped him from flying his way to help. "This is his fight, Donald." I nodded. We watched as Simba clawed at Scar and vice versa. Scar pounced on Simba, but Simba managed to kick him off, tossing him off the cliffs of Pride Rock. "You're okay!" The boys cheered. I smiled.

"Aw, that was just a sneak preview! 'Cause this ain't over---not by a long shot!"

My smile turned back into a frown. Pete pointed to the edge, and a claw rose. "Anger and jealousy turned the king of Pride Rock into a Heartless! Oh, your kingdom's gonna rise again.." Scar climbed back onto the peak. "But this time, as the Pride Lands of Darkness!" I groaned.

"That was your lamest line yet."

Simba nodded in agreement with me, "That's what you think!" "I am the king!" Scar interrupted, and proceeded to fight us. The fight was kinda blurry, because our surroundings became dark and the boys, Scar, Simba and myself were the only people- er, animals I could see. We performed our hack-and-slash 'tactic', but when we wore him out enough he suddenly started running around and pouncing and scratching at us faster, a dark aura surrounding him. All you need to know is that we beat his sorry little lion ass up. And it wasn't even a nice ass.

We did it! We beat Scar, and Simba finally took his place as the rightful king. Typical story, but hey, I live for those stories. Now we were watching Simba ascend the promontory. As he reached the edge, he roared, and the lionesses roared with him. Little brother and I grinned and joined. Donald, Goofy, Timon, and Pumbaa whooted and cheered. The clouds formed Mufasa's image once more, and the sun shone down upon Pride Rock's new King: Simba.

"Hey, what's with the light show?" Timon asked, as Sora and I finished opening another gate. "We.. have to say goodbye for a little while." Little brother replied. "But we'll be back soon," I added. Pumbaa nodded, "I'll go tell Simba!" "Aw, he's prob'ly busy. Just tell him we'll be back soon, just like Hakumei said!" Goofy told him. Timon hung his head. "Oh, that's right-- he's king now. He's gonna be so busy he'll probably forget all about his two best buddies." "Well, you always got hakuna matata, right?" Sora asked. This was so not the right time. "Guess so.." Pumbaa said sadly. Timon looked at Pumbaa, "Whaddaya mean, 'Guess so'? What if he forgets to tell the carnivores who we are? One look at you, and you're a pig roast." I burst out laughing. "That's MISTER Pig Roast!" Donald added. I raised an eyebrow. "Hahaha.. Right.. Funny." "Same thing! And I'm not sticking around to be anybody's pork dinner!" He screamed, and started running away wildly like the little warthog that he was. So cute. "Pumbaa!" Timon yelled, and started running after him. Sora shook his head with a laugh. "You can never forget your true buddies."

"Looky there! Twilight Town!" Chip screamed as we entered the gummi ship. "Yep, I can see it!" Dale agreed. "It's back again!" I squealed happily, "That's great! Let's get going! I can even-" "I'M DRIVING!" Goofy yelled before I could finish my sentence. Sheesh, my driving wasn't that bad.. Was it? Sora laughed at the weird look I had on my face. "Hey sis, you okay?" He asked. "Why wouldn't I be?" "Well, you were acting kinda weird in the Pride Lands.." "What do you mean?" "You were acting kinda.. Fake." "You were so plastic to them!" Donald set me straight. "I was..?" Sora and Donald nodded. "Yeah, you were!" Goofy agreed from the control room. "So I was a total Barbie girl, huh?" Little brother and Donald looked at me, "What?" I laughed, "Nothing." I then grinned mischievously and looked at them, before breaking into song. "I'm a Barbie girl, in a thousand worlds! Life in plastic, is retard-astic! If you touch my hair, I'll kick you everywhere! Imagination, life ain't your creation! Come on Barbie let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah! Come on Barbie let's go party, Oooh, Oooh! Come on Barbie let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah! Come on Barbie, let's go part-" "Enough singing, Kumei!"

_"How does it feel.. to be able to feel, pretty girl?" Demyx asked me. _

"I.. Can't explain it. But it's wonderful."

"I wish I had a heart.. But I can't even really feel longing.. Can I?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to tell me how horrible or how whatever Kumei looks. Please? Thank you:) I like smileys.

Tune in next time! I don't know the chapter name yet.. I kinda think it up when I make the chapter. Damn my day-to-day writer-ness.


	18. My best friend

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

spirited angel1305: Hehe. Here's the update!

fire spirit: Nooo! Not the bunnies! Waitaminute, I love the bunnies.

spirited angel1305 -sob- I'm getting no feedback about Kumei's picture. Still, here's the update:)

---------------------------------------------

_"Kumei,what have you been doing?" DiZ asked me, as I got back to the Old Mansion. I was still wiping the make up on from Axel and my act in Halloween Town off. I laughed, "I just came from Halloween Town." "And you saw your old friends there, I suppose?" I nodded, "Yeah, I missed Sal, Jack and Zero.. The Mayor, too! Even Dr. Finkelstein, that geezer." "Did you meet anyone there?" I paused. Should I tell him? "Uh, no." "Are you sure?" I frowned, "Yeah, I'm sure! Get over it, okay?" I left the computer room, slamming the door on my way out. "What're you looking at?" I hissed at the cloaked figure who stared at me on my way to the forest. DiZ seemed to keep him around for some reason. And where the hell was prettyboy? I hadn't seen him since his little scene. _

"You look like you lost your best friend," He _said, walking up behind me. I was on the roofs of Hollow Bastion once again. After Leon saw me the first time after our adventure, I never let him or anyone see me again. Only **he** ever came and saw me. Didn't even surprise me anymore. "Oh, it's you." "You're not yelling in my ear today, I'm surprised. You _did _lose your best friend." I shook my head. "I don't have a best friend.. Best friends, but not **the** best friend I can share everything with." He sat down beside me. "Well, I wouldn't know anything about how that feels.." I didn't reply. "So, where do you stay, anyway?" I looked at him oddly. "Where do I stay? You stalk me to all the worlds I go to and you don't know where I stay?" "Where you go back to is sorta.. Untraceable. I get blocked everytime I try to follow you there." I rolled my eyes. "I feel so loved knowing that you _do _stalk me everywhere." He chuckled.. My brow creased into a frown. Was it real.. Or fake? "Don't space out on me now. You could just tell me if I'm not wanted, you know." I looked at him. "Huh? Oh, yeah.. Well, uh, I'm bored.. And I don't have anyone to talk to.. So.. Yeah.." I looked up at him, but looked down instantly when I saw that he was staring at me, waiting for me to say something. "Could you.. Um.. Stay with me for a while?"_

"Twilight Town! I love you!" I screamed, hugging the walls. Donald stuck his tongue out in disgust. The walls weren't really that clean since I left.. Of course, no one knew that I helped clean this place up when I was still here. "H-Help! The sandlot! It's Seifer! Somebody please help us!" Looks like I wasn't the only one screaming. I watched as Vivi ran past us, flailing his arms around everywhere and screaming. "Sounds like we've got trouble!" Sora said, summoning his Keyblade. I nodded, and we ran to the Sandlot. "Seifer, Fuu, Rai!" I gasped, as I saw all three sprawled on the floor just like Phil was in the Underworld Entrance. "We'll take it from here!" Little brother told them(as if they could hear him), and we fought the Nobodies dancing around with their annoyingly bendable bodies. How come **I** wasn't flexible?

"Impressive," An unfamiliar voice said as we beat the last Nobody. A figure stood at our left, clapping his hands. So typical of a villain. "I see you've grown since Oblivion, princess." He said, facing me. "Not that you would know if I was there." "Princess? Oblivion?" Sora asked. "She's no princess!" Donald quacked. Goofy nodded, "Right! Hakumei's a Keyblade Master!" I looked to the figure with a smirk. "Got it memorized?" The figure only chuckled fakely. "Oh, and I was just about to ask. Have you seen a man named Axel? I expect he's here somewhere." I frowned. "What about Axel?" Little brother snorted at the figure, readying his Keyblade. "Like I care." "You see, Axel's no longer acting in our best interest." The figure said. "Is he with the Organization, too?" Goofy asked. The figure paused, then replied. "Yes." "You havin' a fight?" Donald raised an eyebrow. "Not a very organized Organization.." Sora said. I chuckled inwardly, remembering what I said in Castle Oblivion..

_"Not a very orderly Order, are you?"_

The figure ignored this comment and pointed at Sora. "Don't let your guard down. Axel will stop at nothing to turn you into a Heartless." "No he wouldn't!" I yelled at the figure. Little brother nodded at me(not that he knew what was really happening) and snorted at the figure again. "Gee, thanks for looking out for us, mister. But I'm sure we can take care of ourselves just fine." "Glad to hear it," The figure replied, unfazed. "Axel aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happened to you." "Hearts? You don't have any hearts!" Donald quacked. "True, we don't have hearts," he said, and took his hood off. He had long periwinkle blue hair and an X shaped scar on his face. I knew this description..

_"Crappy hair? Bad make up, what? Are you talking about Axel?" I grinned, watching Demyx complain about another Organization member. "I resent that," Axel said, playfully glaring at me. "No, it's Saix! He has weird periwinkle blue hair(so girly!), and he has this horrible X shaped scar on his nose. He's a Rurouni Kenshin wannabe with a misplaced scar!" I burst out laughing, and Demyx pouted. "He was scolding me because I was making cakes instead of doing my job or whatever.."_

"But we remember what it was like," He continued. That's right! Saix was his name, I think. "That's what makes us special." Suddenly, a portal opened up from behind Saix. "Whaddya mean?" Goofy asked, confused. "We know very well how to injure a heart. Sora, princess. You just keep on fighting those Heartless." "Let's jump in after him!" Sora whispered to Donald. Right, whispered. If whispering was practically yelling at someone less than two feet close to you. "How come?" Donald asked little brother, who shrugged. "I'm not sure, but maybe he'll lead us to the Organization's world." Saix shook his head. "Don't be reckless. Do you want to end up like Riku?" Sora instantly looked up. "What?" Saix ignored him and turned to me with a wry smile. "Princess.. It was certainly an honor meeting you. Take care.." With that, he bowed and disappeared into the portal. "Hey, wait!" Sora yelled after Saix, even as the portal disappeared. "..What did he mean, end up like Riku?" "Hey, how 'bout you get out of my town now? You've caused enough trouble."

I turned to my left and saw Seifer looking at Sora the same way he used to look at Roxas. No, not the way Riku looked at Sora. Now **that** was yaoi. "Riku.." Little brother whispered, not noticing Seifer. But Donald did. "Have it your way!" He frowned at Seifer. "C'mon, guys." "Hold it!" Seifer called. Donald rolled his eyes, "Make up your mind!" Seifer held the Four Crystal Trophy up. "This goes to the strongest guy in Twilight Town." Sora pointed to himself as if asking, 'Me?'. Sora shook his head, "Thanks, but.. we don't really need it." Seifer bit his lip, ran to me, and thrust it into my arms. He stared at me for a moment before pecking me on the cheek. "Uh.. Bye!" He said redly, and walked off with Fuu and Rai. "Oh! Sora!"

Wow, people here just kept popping left and right. Weird, **I** used to do that.

"Pence!" I squealed, hugging him. Sora waved with a smile along with Donald and Goofy. "Great to see you too, Kumei! Hey, do you know a girl named Kairi?" "K-Kairi?" Sora jumped into the scene. "I sure do!" Pence nodded. "Then you better come to the station!" Donald, Goofy and I stopped Sora from doing anything stupid as we dragged him to the Station Plaza. "He-ey!" I heard Hayner's voice as he came into the picture with Olette and waved happily at us. "Hayner! Olette!" I hugged them too. "Hey, so how do you guys know Kairi?" Little brother asked, skipping to the point. Olette and Hayner looked at each other sadly, but told us about when Kairi suddenly popped into Twilight Town from a wall. "Kairi was really here, right?" Sora asked. Hayner nodded, "Yeah. And.. she said she was looking for you and Kumei." "Tell me where she is!" Sora said. Hayner looked down. "Well.."

_Hayner, Pence, and Olette were sitting in the Usual Spot with Kairi, who was telling them about Sora. "What a romantic story!" Olette sighed as Kairi finished the story. "If you stick around, Sora's bound to show up." Pence told her. "Yeah, he said he's coming back." Hayner nodded in agreement. "Okay!" Kairi said happily. "What took you so long, Kairi?" A voice said. Pluto, the dog Kairi was with, growled in a defensive stance. A portal appeared. "Somehow I just knew you'd be here. I tell ya, Kairi, you've got a lot of guts, jumping right into the darkness like that." The voice continued. Then, a red haired man wearing a cloak stepped out of the portal. Hayner ran to him for a punch, but passed right through him. Pence did the same. The man just grabbed Kairi and started pulling her back to the portal. "Let go of me! Let go!" Kairi screamed. "Come on, Kairi. I just want her to be happy. Won't you help me?" Pluto ran into the portal as the man successfully dragged Kairi into the portal._

"Kairi.." Sora repeated her name. "Ya think it mighta been Axel?" Goofy asked. I clenched my fist. His description was the same. The way he spoke was the same. And what did he say..? Don't tell me it was Axel.. "Sorry.." Hayner told Sora. "Hey, it's not your fault. C'mon, cheer up!" Sora hung his head, losing his smile. "Like I can even say that.." Sora sighed, then frowned. "I gotta help Kairi!" Wow, sudden change of mood. I'm guessing it surprised Goofy as well, seeing as the captain of the guards dropped the trophy I made him hold. "Woah!" Goofy gasped, and the crystals spilled in different directions. Hayner, Pence, and Olette picked up one each, and little brother took the blue one. "That was close!" Pence sighed in relief. Little brother held the crystal up to the light, just as Roxas once did. Goofy took the other blue crystal from the munny pouch as well, and help it up too. Hayner, Pence and Olette did the same. I looked at Sora and a tear fell down my cheek. I saw his image as that of Roxas..

"Are you okay, Kumei?" Donald asked. "Huh?" I felt the tear and wiped it away. "Yeah, sorry." Donald nodded and waved his hands in little brother's face this time. "Sora?" "Sora! Are you okay?" Goofy asked. Sora snapped back into his senses. "Huh? What..?" Goofy scratched his head, holding the munny pouch. The blue crystal Sora was holding suddenly started to glow, and I nodded at him. "Another gate.." We opened it. "Wh-what just happened?" Pence asked. "A new road is open," Little brother replied. "And Kairi and Riku are waiting somewhere along it." So was Axel, I bet. Olette nodded at Sora. "You'd better hurry, then." "You comin' back?" Hayner asked Sora. I grinned, putting my arm around little brother's shoulder. "We promise!" Donald and Goofy nodded, and we went back to the gummi ship. Sora sighed.

"The King, Riku---and now I've lost Kairi again, too." "Don't be sad!" Donald tried cheering him up. "Donald's right, you know! Why, you and Kumei're as one the key that connects everything!" Goofy agreed. "So it's all MY fault." Sora said. "Uh, you mean OUR fault." I said. "Gawrsh, I didn't mean that. Just do what comes natural to ya and we're sure to find 'em." Goofy patted Sora on the back. "You said it!" Donald nodded. I nodded, "Yeah, cheer up little brother. Come on, I'll take you to Hollow Bastion for some cookies!" The boys cheered. "Speaking of Hollow Bastion.. It's all covered in darkness! Look!" Chip cried. "You're right, Chipper!" Dale said. "I wonder what's goin' on." "Kumei, Sora! We better hurry and check it out right away!" I sighed. "And I thought we were going there for a rest stop. Well, let's go!"

_"So I said, 'Man that Queen is a big tub o' lard! It's not her fault she's always sittin' there, she can't get out!'" I laughed as I told the King of Hearts. I was on trial, and Axel was 'defending' me. We came here to have fun, so here we were. Axel clapped. "Thank you for listening to Kumei's sad jokes. It's a miracle you survived." I stuck my tongue out at him. "You're just jealous 'cause the voices only talk to **me**!" Axel pat my head, pretending I was 'special'. "Of course, Kumei." He turned to the Queen of Hearts, who was fuming at what I just said. "So you see, your Honorary fatso, it wasn't actually Kumei insulting you in your face. It was her horrible sense of humor. And your excessive fats." I could practically see steam coming out of the Queen of Hearts' ears. "SIEZE THEM!" I burst out laughing as Axel and I started running for the Lotus Forest. "Get back here!" The cards yelled. Axel chuckled and threw one of his Chakram at the cards, the Chakram coming back to him after the front-line cards were burnt. "You're a sadist," I told him as we ran. "Hey, I know I'm great, but I'd only get duped by Larxene in that category." I rolled my eyes. "That's nice." _

"Hey guys! Who're we running from?"

I looked to Axel's right to see a weird haired boy my age with a cloak, running as well. "Who in the worlds are you_?" I yelled over the shouting voices of the cards. "I'm Demyx!" He yelled. "It's nice to meet you!" I looked to Axel with a raised eyebrow. "Why'd you bring this kook along?" "I didn't!" He told me. "I don't know how he got here!" "I used a portal!" Demyx said happily. It was kinda fake. "Say, why aren't we using portals to get away from those psychotic guard cards?" He asked. Axel laughed, "Where's the fun in that?" I nodded in agreement. Finally, we lost the cards in one of the corners where the guards couldn't get to us. The boys and I used to use these corners whenever we got too tired because of the Heartless. The only Heartless I ever saw here were the White Mushrooms, and they were the only Heartless that didn't attack us. I loved them! Axel and I did a high five. "That was great!" I cheered. He nodded in agreement. I looked to the boy, then to Axel. "Wha'd he say your friend's name was?" Axel raised an eyebrow. "He's not my friend. He's in the Organization, though. His name's Demyx." I nodded. "Um, nice to meet you, Demyx.." _

He shook my hand perkily. "Nice to meet you! You're gonna be the end of me!" I stepped behind Axel and stared at Demyx from there. "What?" "Well," Demyx sighed. "The Superior says your brother is gonna be the end of me, but I wanna prove him wrong! I want someone whom I know to be the end of me! And now that I know you, I want you to be the end of me, pretty girl!" I stepped out from behind Axel(who chuckled). "Okay.. But my name is Kumei. Not 'pretty girl'." Demyx nodded. "Okay, pretty girl!" I slapped my forehead. "Ignore him, he's no harm." Axel told me. "He can't really fight anyway." Demyx pouted at Axel. "I can too fight!" He summoned a sitar. "C'mon, pretty girl, fight me!"

"You weren't even a challenge!" I teased, as I beat him. I threw a dozen potions at him. "There, heal yourself." Demyx did and finally got the strength to stand up. "How can you be so strong..?" He asked. I grinned. "**I'm** a Keyblade Master too, y'know. The Twilight Keyblade Master!" I stopped posing. "Yeah, that sounded better in my head." Demyx shrugged, and handed me a box. "What's this?" "Cake!" He replied. "I baked it for Zexy, but whaddya know, he's gone! I dunno where he went. So I decided I'd give it to you, pretty girl!" I groaned, but sighed. "Thanks anyway, er.." "Demyx!" "Right, Demyx. Thanks." Demyx seemed to giggle as he looked at Axel. "Axel doesn't like being ignored! But it's not my fault.. He's the one who called me here, you know!" I looked at Axel, who groaned. "What?" I asked. "Yeah!" Demyx nodded, as he continued. "He told me to come here so that we could meet! I think he said something about you not having a best friend or something, and me being best friend material.." I looked at Axel. "You did that.. For me?"

We arrived at Hollow Bastion, on top of the Stairs of the Marketplace facing Villain's Vale. A large group of Soldier Heartless came running past, then disappeared before we could react. Sora looked to me. "Do you think..." "Looks like there's more Heartless now," Goofy answered for me. I nodded, then watched as a bunch of Dusks came running after the Soldiers, then floated themselves away with their annoying flexibility. "Uhhh.." Donald just stood there. I groaned again. "Why am I always late for the party?" Little brother laughed, then looked to the Marketplace. "Let's go check in with everyone." Goofy nodded, "I think they're at Merlin's." We were walking to the Borough, when we saw Donald's uncle. "Ach! I was so close to recreating that flavor, too.." He muttered, looking very annoyed. He then saw us. "What, lads? ..And lass. Leon and his friends are in the borough. Aye, Merlin's house." "Thanks, Mr. Scrooge!" I said, and was about to lead the boys down to Merlin's, when I spotted..

"BIG BROTHER!"

"Oh, hey Cloud!" Sora waved at the blonde with a smile as I jumped him. "Hey Kumei," He acknowledged me with a small smile, then went back to frowning and sulking. _As usual._ "Whatcha doing?" Donald asked. "I'll get him. This time we settle it. Me, and the one who must stay within my memories," he replied. "I thought you looked kinda different, Cloud." Donald said. Yeah, there was something different about him.. Cloud frowned even more, if it was possible. "If I do, it's his fault." "Whose?" Sora asked. "Sephiroth. Tell me if you see him." Sephiroth? SEPHIROTH? "Hey!" I frowned. "Didn't we already-" "Okay. What's he look like?" Little brother asked, not seeming to hear me. The crap? I know I already fought Sephiroth in our last adventure. Looks like big brother didn't finish him off. Next time I see him, I **will**. "Silver hair. Carries a long sword." Cloud replied, in response to Sora's question. Little brother shrugged. "Sure. Well, be seeing you, Cloud." Big brother nodded. "Be careful. He messes with your head, makes you think darkness is the only way." "Yeah, in your head.." I muttered with much annoyance.

"Is something wrong?" Came a voice behind us. Cloud looked up and saw Aerith, as did we. "Uhh.." Sora just stared. "It's nothing," Cloud told her. Aerith looked at Cloud knowingly. "I don't want you involved." "You mean," Aerith sighed. "You don't want me there when you go away again?" "I just--" Cloud sighed too. They were made for each other. No way big brother Cloud would ever like some slag named Tifa who had worse taste in clothing than Yuffie. Not that I knew anyone like that. "Listen, even if I go far away, I'll come back." "Do you mean it?" Aerith asked. Cloud looked down. "Yeah." "See? You don't look so sure. Well, okay, I understand. Go-- get things settled." Cloud looked at Aerith, utterly confused. "Huh?" Aerith laughed. "No matter how far away you are.. Once you find your light.. I'm sure it will lead you back here again. Right?" Cloud looked to me for help, and I nodded restlessly. "..I suppose," Cloud replied. Aerith smiled. "So I'll stay here-- and I'll cheer for you-- Okay, Cloud?" "Okay," Cloud said, and walked away. Aerith sighed. "Wonder if he'll be okay." "He'll be fine." Sora assured her. My face then scrunched up in annoyance, turning to the stairs where Cloud left for. "HEY, GET BACK HERE!" I screamed, jumping after him, "You still owe me munny for that crappy new outfit you're wearing!"

We entered Merlin's house. Cid was typing his ass away again and Yuffie was watching him, as usual. Cid turned around as the door closed. "Hey, fellas.. And Kumei---you're just in time. Got some good news for ya, so get yourselves over to Leon's." "Why am I always the last?" I complained. Little brother laughed and asked, "What kind of news?" "We found the computer Ansem was using!" Yuffie cheered. "Oh boy!" Donald lit up. "Yep," Cid nodded. "Should be able to get all kinds of info on the Heartless and the Organization." "And maybe something on the dark realm, too?" Sora asked hopefully. "It looks like that's where Riku and Kairi are." "And the King," Donald reminded. "Go see for yourselves!" Cid said, dismissing us with his hand. "It can't hurt!" Yuffie nodded, as she seemed anxious for us to get out. "What do you mean?" Sora asked. "Nothin'," Cid shook his head. "Just get to the computer room through the castle postern. Watch your step!" "You go ahead, boys, I'll catch up." I told them, and as they left, I inspected a small plate of cookies sitting on Merlin's table. Mine, all mine..

"DROP THE COOKIE!"

My brain told my mouth to stop from biting into the cookie, and I dropped it back into the plate. I turned around with my hands up in the air, to see Merlin pointing his wand at the cookies. I looked at him questioningly, "Are the cookies poisoned or something?" Cid burst out laughing as he stood up from his computer. "Nah, but Yuffie baked 'em." Oh, so that's why Yuffie was fuming and holding her shoe above- Oh. "OW!" Cid yelled, holding his head. I burst out laughing. "Thanks alot!" Yuffie said angrily. "Oh, it's not _his_ fault, no matter how computer-crazed he is," Merlin said. I put my hands down and stared at the three. "So, how'd you know they were poisonous?" Yuffie scoffed, but started to explain. "Well, I baked them, and Cid didn't wanna try them.." She said sadly, then put on a reassuring smile as I raised an eyebrow. "So Merlin convinced Leon that it wasn't me who baked it, just to test them out. Leon got sick a few minutes later.. So, yeah." I laughed even louder, holding my stomach in pain. Yuffie glared at me, and I straightened up. "Right, nothing funny about that!" I laughed nervously, then ran off to the castle postern.

The boys were pretty slow, as I caught up with them going down the stairs from the Bailey. We walked to the postern and Sora called, "Leon!" "Over here!" I heard Aerith's voice. I resisted the urge to ask her if she was on helium and instead asked, "So you guys found Ansem's computer?" Aerith smiled and nodded. "Uh-huh. The King is very interested in it." "The King?" Donald asked eagerly. "He's with Leon," Aerith replied. "We get to see the King!" Donald cheered. "Hooray!" Goofy agreed. Sora smiled, but almost as if he didn't want to ask, he asked, "Er.. Is Riku with them?" Aerith shook her head sadly, and little brother sighed. "Well, at least I can ask the King about him. And that computer might be able to tell us something." "Good idea!" Aerith said, then pointed down the stairs into a corridor. "They're right through there."

I thanked Aerith and the boys followed me to the Corridors, when I heard something behind us. We whirled around at the same time, but there was no one there. It better not have been an evil alien experiment turned good by a little Hawaiian girl named Lilo.. I'd have to hug him and scold him for leaving his world again. After getting lost, we finally found what seemed to be Ansem's study. There was a portrait of him, Ansem, on the wall. "Ansem.." Little brother said. "Where's the King?" Donald asked. "Hello?" Sora called out. I let them do a little more yelling, as I stared at the portrait. Odd. He seemed so familiar to me.. But not as Ansem, the Heartless whom we destroyed in our first adventure. As someone else.

_"Come, little princess. Your father is busy."_

I looked to the boys. "Did you say something?" They looked at me oddly, shaking their heads. I tried to remember the voice. It was so far away, yet so familiar.. "Hey, you!" An woman's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked to my right, and saw some lady with long black(or was it brown? Didn't care) hair with an even dumber outfit than big brother's. "I'm looking for somebody. Have any of you seen a guy with spiky hair?" I didn't get to reply, 'Which one?' as little brother made an odd motion at his hair. The woman giggled. I hated her already. "Spikier," she said. Donald and Goofy shook their heads, and Sora shrugged. I just ignored her and pretended that I didn't know my Keyblade like the back of my hand. "I'm Tifa. I'll just take a look around," She said, and started looking everywhere. She even kicked the wall. The boys seemed amazed at her 'strength'. Angsty big brothers don't like women who kick walls, do they? HA. Although I do take back what I said, I now know a slag named Tifa who had worse taste in clothing than Yuffie. "Whoever the hell you're looking for, I don't give a crap. No one would be stupid enough to hide under a desk when you can kick walls." I said, with a very annoyed voice. She ignored me and said to the boys, "Sorry to bother you." "No bother, ma'am!" They saluted her. I glared at the boys and decided I'd ignore them for the rest of the world. Once she left, I heard a chuckle from my left.

"So you made it."

"Leon!" Sora said. "Hey big sister," I waved, not feeling very annoying after the encounter with that slag. He smiled and nodded. "Isn't the King with you?" Sora asked. Leon held a finger to his lips. "You'll see him soon enough." "Hey!" Donald said. Leon shook his head, then pressed a button on the wall. "Here, this ought to tide you over." The wall disappeared. "Ansem's computer room," Leon told us, and I grinned. All was right in the world again. "So brain **is** better than brawn." Leon chuckled, knowing that I was referring to that woman earlier, Tifa. "Yeah," I said to myself(but letting them hear me). "'Cause you know, I always thought big brother was stronger than you. He is bigger, you know, and he has that big cool sword, rather than a creepy little gunblade." Leon snorted. "Please, that sword is compensating for something." I burst out laughing, "Yeah, I bet." Deciding he was finished listening to our conversation, little brother ran to the computer. "This is it! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku?" He started pressing random buttons on the computer. Gently at first, but when he found nothing, he started pressing harder. Leon pulled Sora back from the computer. "Easy.. You wanna break it?"

Sora laughed, "Oh, sorry. Guess I got a little carried away." A little..? I saw Goofy look up to the ceiling. "Woah!" He gasped, and I looked up as well. It _was_ an evil alien experiment turned good by a little Hawaiian girl named Lilo! "Stitch!" I squealed. "Hmm?" He made a sound and waved, "Kumei!" ..And he lost his hold on the ceiling, falling onto the keyboard. "Hey! Get offa there!" Donald yelled, jumping onto the Keyboard and trying to get Stitch. Stitch, in an attempt to get away from Donald(and succeeding), jumped on the said magician and scurried, jumping behind me and laughing crazily. Donald turned around it, accidentally pressing buttons, and an alarm suddenly sounded. Donald looked around, scared. "Attention current user. This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action." A voice said. "Who's there?" Little brother and I asked. "I am the Master Control Program. I oversee this system." "Where are you?" Sora called. Trying to get off, Donald accidentally stepped on another button. "Donald!" Leon and the boys scolded. "I'm sorry.." Donald apologized quickly, looking around. He was so cute. "Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest." The MCP said. "What the-?" I muttered. "Arrest?"

Donald, not wanting to press any more buttons, stood on one foot. Goofy picked him up off the computer, when I saw something glow. I'm guessing Leon saw it too, because he suddenly yelled, "Run!" And grabbed me, getting out of the way. "Boys!" I shouted, but the three weren't fast enough to dodge. Suddenly, the system shot this beam of light out and they seemed to be confined into.. well.. Grids. They disappeared.

"What just happened?" I asked, as Stitch blast Leon away from me with his plasma shooter. Stitch was protective. Very. Leon stood up, glaring at Stitch. "I don't know, but I'm sure those three are safe. I sighed, "They better be." I looked to Leon. "Or it's your head." Not getting a reply, I laughed. "Hey, I was just kidding, Leon!" "Oh," he sighed in relief. "So.. I heard about your little cookie incident." "It's not my fault Yuffie's cooking- or baking is terrible." Leon said. "Tsk tsk tsk," I shook my head. "Yuffie really likes you, don't make it a habit to break hearts." "Sorry," He said. I smiled, "It's okay." "Besides," He said, seeming anxious to change the subject. "She doesn't 'like' me. She baked those cookies for Cid." I raised an eyebrow. "Cid?" He nodded. "You're kidding, right?" He stared at me, and after realizing that he wasn't joking, I burst out laughing. "Come on, Yuffie? Like **Cid**? That's never gonna happen. Yuffie's young, and Cid's.. Well.. Old." "Age doesn't matter in a relationship," Leon told me. I looked at him. "Really? You told me otherwise last time." I shook my head. "Ah.. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about this." "Kumei-" "We did it!"

I looked up to see the boys, back in the room. "Boys!" I hugged them, glad that they were back and that they saved me from any confrontations. "Where have you been?" Leon asked. "Well, uh.." Little brother looked up, trying to find the words to explain. "There's a.. World inside this computer, where these, um.. Programs live, and.." In other words, Goofy explained it all.

"So in other words.." Leon said, taking all the information as I did, "Ansem's research data is off-limits unless we know the password." Sora nodded. "I think that's right." "But we already beat Ansem!" I said impatiently. "Gawrsh, maybe we'll never find the password." Goofy sighed. "That means... This is all a wild goose chase." Leon shook his head in disappointment. "You're chasing what, now? Well, well! A hidden room! Guess I'd better take another look around." That slag Tifa suddenly popped outta nowhere and went back to Ansem's Study. The boys followed to watch. I groaned, shaking Leon by the collar. "I hate her!" **I**'m the main character. Get your own little brother, and get your own King's Captain and Court Magician. Die, Tifa. Die. Leon nodded, "Same here. She's more annoying than Yuffie." I handed Stitch over to Leon to check up on the boys in Ansem's Study. Maybe I shouldn't have, but.. Hehe. I was glad to see that Tifa was gone and that the boys were staring at these writings on the wall on which the portrait used to be. "What's this doodle?" I asked, walking up to the boys. Donald squinted his eyes. "Hollow.. Main.. Security.. Tron.. Door to.." "Looks like a diagram or somethin'." Goofy told me. "Door.. to.. darkness?" Donald finished.

"Oh!"

"What is it?" I asked little brother, who looked hyper as always. "D!" Sora jumped, reaching to point to the letter D on the word Door. "T! D!" Donald, Goofy and I looked at each other. "DTD!" I remembered it from what that Goofy said that Tron guy said. "Kumei!" I heard Stitch yell from Ansem's computer room, and he jumped onto me. Okay, so he didn't like Leon. I heard Leon scoff from Ansem's Computer Room, and he came in. "What's up?" He asked, looking to the wall. "Look at this! This must be the dataspace! The DTD. See? The Door To Darkness!" Little brother explained, showing him the letters. Leon nodded in understanding. "What do you know. But.. that still leaves the password." He said. "Say, fellas, did somebody mention the Door To Darkness?"

I screamed.

"Your Majesty!" The boys yelled with me. He put his fingers to his lips, and closed the door. He took his hood off, and Donald rushed to hug him. I smiled as Goofy picked the two of them up into a hug. "Long time no see!" Little brother waved at him. "Shh!" King Mickey said, "The Organization might be listening!" "Oh!" Sora nodded, looking very serious. I laughed. Goofy put Donald and King Mickey down, and Donald stopped hugging the King. "You mentioned the Door To Darkness?" King Mickey asked. "Uh, yes, sir!" Goofy answered for us. "Ya see, we're lookin' for the secret password." "Password?" King Mickey asked. I laughed even more as the boys sighed, realizing they had to explain the whole thing.. Again. Or at least Goofy did. "Oh, I guess you mean like a code!" King Mickey said. Leon smiled, and I nodded with one too. "Well, the Door To Darkness can only be opened by the seven princesses. There's Snow White, Jasmine, and Belle.." Leon nodded before he could finish. "Of course," He said, and left for the computer room.

"What're you trying to do?" King Mickey asked. "We can get to Ansem's research data with the password." "So that means you might be able to find out where he is!" The King seemed to like this news. Uh.. Sora laughed, "Stop jokin' around, Your Majesty. We already defeated Ansem. You know that." King Mickey crossed his arms. "Looks like I've got a lot of explainin' to do." The boys leaned closer. "We're listening, your Majesty!" Leon returned from Ansem's Computer Room. "Okay.. but first, I've got a question.." Little brother raised his hand. "Hey, isn't Tron waiting for you guys?" Leon asked. The boys looked from Leon, to the King, and to Leon again. The King smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not goin' anywhere. If those Heartless attack, I'll stand and fight with everybody here." "Yeah.." Sora nodded. "We will, too. Right, sis?" "Right." "Then let's talk more later," King Mickey said. "That's a promise!" Donald smiled happily. "I'll see ya when you get back. Oh! One more thing. Let me give your clothes some new powers, Sora, Kumei." That sounded so geeky, but.. "Really?" We asked. The King nodded. "You bet! You've done so much--- just consider it a thank-you present." "Thanks, Your Majesty! We're heading off to see Tron now, so wait here for us, okay?" King Micket nodded at him. "I will, Sora. And remember-- be careful!" The boys left for the Computer Room, and Leon just stared at me. "What?" I asked, not used to him staring at me anymore. I never really was, I guess. "You're asking me?" He raised an eyebrow. "What're you still doing here?" I raised an eyebrow in return, then realized what he was blabbering about. "Ohh! You want me to- Ohh! Right." I walked to the Computer Room, telling Stitch to behave and go annoy Yuffie or blast Tifa if he saw her.

"Gawrsh, I wonder where Tron is." Goofy said, as Donald and Sora explained the parts of the place to me. I was wearing this stupid looking costume or User-configuration or whatever. Goofy walked over to the computer terminal. "Don't touch that!" Donald yelled, but it was too late. The terminal flashed. "Huh?" "Goofy!" Little brother and Donald scolded. "Uhh.. I didn't do it!" Goofy said, as we appeared in this place full of grids. Very unpleasing to the eye. Like Tifa.

"Welcome to the game grid. I see you brought a new user." Said a voice. "That's Sark!" Sora told me, then asked, "Game grid?" "That's right, you've been chosen to play a few games. Lose, and you will be subject to immediate de-resolution. Win? Well.." He chuckled. Stupid evil chuckles. "No one wins." "We're not gonna play your games!" Donald yell. I frowned. "Bring it!"

"I should've stayed in the Computer Room!" I groaned, as little brother swerved left. I followed. "Will you tell me when you're doing that next time?" I screamed, our cycles buzzing as we drove through the grid. I don't know what our goal was in this stupid game, but once I got out of it I was going to kill that Sark freak! I looked behind me, and saw a Devastator Heartless getting ready to blast a big ball of energy(or data, whatever) at us. "Little brother! Move!" I shouted, and stood on my cycle, while it was still moving. I jumped Sora, making us roll off our cycles. It blasted the grid wall, creating a giant crack. "All right! It looks like we can escape through there!" Sora told me, and suddenly we were on our cycles again. There were a few more walls to go through, and it was a miracle I didn't bump into them with my horrible driving(this applied to all things that could be driven, sadly). Finally, we got through the crack.

We ended back into the Pit Cell, except this time, there was another person in it. "Tron!" The boys gasped. Oh, so _that_ was Tron. He stood up- or at least tried to. He was real weak. "I don't understand. Why are you here? With a new User.. She could get in trouble." I rolled my eyes, "Relax, I can take care of myself. When I'm not driving." Little brother laughed, but became serious when he turned to Tron. "We came to give you the password." "Why didn't you just transmit the data?" Tron asked. Because Cid wasn't with us, duh. How the hell would we know what to do? Then again, he didn't know that, so I didn't blame him. I blame Tifa. For no particular reason. I just hate her. "Transmit..?" Donald asked. Tron tried to stand up straight, but he fell. I caught him, thankfully. "You okay?" I asked him. "I'll be all right, Kumei.. Once we access the DTD." I nodded. "That's me, the one and only beautiful Kumei!" The boys laughed. Apparently, the boys had been telling him all about me and so he knew me once he got his senses back in order. We went to the Canyon, entering the Dataspace. "All right, what's the password?"

"Well.. Belle, Snow White.." Donald started.

"Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella.." Goofy continued.

"Kairi." Sora finished.

"Kairi, got it." Tron nodded, and typed it all in. That was a pretty long password. We heard a small rumble. "That did it!" Tron exclaimed. Suddenly, another alarm sounded. I was so sick of alarms. "Now switching DTD over from hibernation to active mode. This process will take some time. Please enjoy a game while the process is running." "Oh, no!" Tron gasped. "Not another game!" Little brother groaned. "No, it's the DTD's final security routine. This isn't a game. Stay focused!" Tron told us. Then, the Heartless symbol appeared on the three Dataspace walls, coming with extra Heartless. We fought the Heartless, unlocking each of the monitors. I saw Tron place his hand onto the keyboard's scanner, the energy flowing to him. "I'm as good as new! All my functions have been restored!" He told us. I nodded, "Cool." But it wasn't so cool when another alarm sounded and **another** beam of energy shot down at us. We ducked. Curse you, Squall Leonhart, for changing your name into something even dumber and for making me come here. "Finally. I have full access to the DTD. My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated such a simple password." We heard the MCP say. "What's this? An emergency destruct program for the town. Let's see how it performs."

Little brother gasped. "No!" Tron yelled, placing his hand on the scanner again. I think he restored some of its power. He started typing a few keys in, and the alarm stopped. Thank God, I think my ears were dying- or popping. Same difference. "Program!" The MCP said angrily. "You changed the password!" "There, that should buy us some time." Tron sighed. "What's happening?" I asked him. "The MCP's loading a hostile program into the I/O tower," He replied. "What do we do?" Donald asked anxiously. "We've got to protect the User town." He told us. "You mean, Hollow Bastion?" He nodded. "Let's head to the tower!"

We returned to the Canyon and took the transport to the I/O tower. In the Communications Room, there was a ginormous transport beam. "It must be total chaos outside." Tron said. I nodded, "I hope they're doing okay up there." Donald held on to my pants. "I think there's gonna be trouble **inside**, too.." Oh Donald, you read my mind. Sheesh, could everyone read my mind. I looked ahead, and there was another computer terminal. Tron lead us back to the Hallway, and a large program(at least, that's what Tron said) appeared. I think it was hostile.. It almost hit me with a laser beam, if Tron didn't warn me.

Yeah, I think it was hostile.

"I'm disappointed in you, Program. Why do you insist on allying with these selfish Users?" The MCP's voice said. Damned crazy computer programs.. I'm never playing Solitaire again. And I liked those smileys when I won the Minesweeper game.. "Because I want to help them." Tron answered firmly. "Something written into my code commands me to do what is right." "Really?" The MCP angrily asked. "And what command would that be?" Tron paused. "I can't really say for sure." Little brother smiled, but looked determined. "Friends-- They help each other, that's all." Tron was about to reply, when the program shot a beam at me again. "Watch out!"

And so we fought with the hostile program. I'm pretty sure it was hostile now. It was weird, it dropped these clusters on the ground. When we picked enough of the clusters up, it froze up momentarily. We started doing our best attacks on it, until it could move again. The Hostile Program started throwing large clusters at us. It also charged at me, and fired a ton of lasers at me. What did it have against me? After that it started sulking around the room, so we had to stay in the center to avoid getting hit. Then it started shooting laser beams at me again, except this time it was from its hands. After that it was just shooting the beams all over the place, and although there was a pattern, it was a nightmare anyway. Finally, it collapsed to the floor and exploded. We ran to the Communications Terminal and Tron did stuff with the computer terminal. No, not _those_ stuff. Ew.

"I really owe you one." He said, turning to me. The boys were talking about something I couldn't hear, and I was just watching Tron. "With all my functions up and running, I think I've got a chance of getting system control away from the MCP. Now I'd better get to work. It's what my User would want." The boys overheard this and came over. "What Ansem would want.." Little brother repeated. He looked to me, then to the other two. We nodded. "Listen, Tron." Sora sighed. "We didn't get the password from Ansem. We just sort of found it, back in the User world. By accident. And one more thing.." I spoke up too. "Ansem-- he was our enemy. I mean.. Well, I suppose he still is." Tron nodded. "Well, actually.. He's my enemy, too." Okay, weird. "What do you mean?" Little brother asked for me. "Ansem took ENCOM's original system and customized it for his own use," Tron told us. "I was part of the original system, and Ansem modified me, too. So that makes him my User." We nodded, showing that we were listening. "But Ansem is also the one who brought back the MCP. The Ansem I first knew wouldn't do that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Sora smiled. "That's okay.. But now I **really** don't get it." I nodded in agreement with little brother. "You got that right. But at least we're on the same side.. Right?" Tron smiled at me and nodded.

"I don't...understand it either. But I think Users, like you, are going to be the ones who will finally figure it out. You have the ability to take illogical routes and still arrive at the answers you seek. Now go--- before the MCP starts acting up again! Any data you need from the DTD can be accessed directly through my User's terminal. I'll keep a dedicated access channel open for you. I changed the password, so you won't have to worry about the MCP for a while."

Wow, that was long. I smiled anyway. "Access channel?" Sora asked. Tron chuckled. "I knew you'd ask." He pressed a button on the terminal. "It's a very important link between our worlds. It's how we stay connected." Grid beams appeared around us. "You.. My friends.. are the new password." "I'm a password!" I cheered. He smiled at us. "Thanks Tron! Take care!" Little brother said. "You too!" Tron nodded. "And give my best to the Users!" With that, we were transported back to Ansem's Computer Room.

"Well, that's that!" Sora said, stretching. Leon shrugged, and pointed to the monitor behind him with an amused look. "Look." I squealed as I saw what was on the screen. "Thank you," it said, with sprites of the four of us on top. I squealed. "A sprite! Of me! Save it! Save it!" I yelled at Leon excitedly. He chuckled and did so. The boys laughed, and Sora smiled afterwards. "Tron.. Hang in there." "So, where do we start?" Leon asked. "I know!" It was little brother's turn to be excited. "Let's access the DTD!" Leon did as told again and said, "The King's checking the situation in town. He'll be back soon, so don't worry." I think he read Donald and Goofy's thoughts. "Hey, look, it's asking for a password." "That's easy, it's.."

"Sora!" Pose.

"Donald!" Pose.

"Goofy!" Yeah, Goofy's sane, but..

"And the one and only beautiful Kumei! Um.. Without the adjectives." Pose! ..But I'm not.

Leon chuckled and typed it in. "That's.. To the point. But it did include the adjectives.." I laughed. "Well?" Little brother asked, making Leon roll over- I mean, move so he could see. "That did it," Leon nodded. "We're in. I have to go into town. Need to see what that last shakeup did." Sora frowned. "You're not gonna check out the data? It wasn't exactly easy to get!" "Yeah, I had to dance around laser beams to get it, you know!" I agreed. "Calm down," Leon shook his head at our impatience. "I'm coming right back. Hey, guys-- why don't you get started on loading the data and copying it down?" I laughed as little brother looked hesitant. Leon smirked. "It's just a few keystrokes. Easy, right? Besides, I think Kumei can tell you how to do it." I held my hands up. "Hey, don't look at me. I suck at computers." Leon raised an eyebrow. "Kumei, you fixed Cid's computer last time when it broke down. Real bad." I smirked. "I'm not telling." Donald frowned. "Tell us!" I shook my head. "I wanna see how the boys'll do it." "Aw," Sora pouted. "But sis..!" Ha ha, that's not working on me thsi time. "Hey, it's time you learned how to use a computer."

Leon smiled, pat Sora on the shoulder, then left. I watched as Sora tried typing something on the computer. "Did it work?" Donald asked eagerly. "Hey, these things take time, okay?" Little brother said, as if he was defusing a bomb. He typed a few things again, and some windows started coming up. "Whoa.. It's doing something!" Sora told us, pointing at the screen. I laughed, "It's supposed to 'do something'." Donald looked to the screen, "Huh?" Goofy stared at it. "I think it wants to know what we wanna know." "Riku and Kairi!" Little brother suddenly shouted, and typed it in. A red window popped up, saying 'Data Error'. "No way.." Sora hung his head sadly. "Even Ansem's computer doesn't know.." He walked away sadly. Poor guy. Goofy moved to type some stuff up. "Whatcha doing?" Donald asked. "I thought I'd ask the computer if it can tell us about them Nobodies." He replied. I watched closely as Goofy typed some more and a window with the Nobody symbol came up. "What's this?" Sora asked, coming back to the computer.

The red window appeared. 'The data is corrupt.'

"What?" Donald quacked angrily. "How about the Organization?" Goofy asked.

Progress window..?

"There!"

Nope, red window. 'The data is corrupt.'

Little brother slammed his fist against the keyboard. "Stupid computer!" "I agree," I nodded. He continued slamming the keys angrily, and the windows started acting up, jumping around wildly. "Sora!" Goofy tried stopping him. He stopped, but not because of Goofy. I gasped as a golden window popped up, with the picture of a blonde man wearing a red scarf. His eyes.. They were exactly like m- "Who's this guy?" Sora interrupted my thoughts. Wow, the boys hadn't done that in a long time. "Well, I see ya got things workin'!" King Mickey said, coming in. I waved, and didn't even bother talking. "Oh, Your Majesty!" The boys gasped. The King shushed them(that's why I didn't bother), and walked over to us. "Good goin'. The computer should tell us the things we need to know." Goofy sighed, "But it keeps on sayin' the data inside's all ker-skuffled." Sora nodded in agreement. "All we got is a picture of some guy we don't know." King Mickey jumped in surprise. "Ansem the Wise!"

The boys and I looked at each other. Little brother spoke first. "Come on, are you teasing us again?" "Did you forget what Ansem looked like, Your Majesty?" Donald asked. "I hope you didn't go into Castle Oblivion too.." I muttered under my breath. Minty. "Of course I do!" King Mickey replied to Donald's question. "And this is him! I'm positive!" "Huh?" Little brother sighed exasperatedly. "Excuse me? Could you come this way, please?" He dragged King Mickey over to Ansem's Study, and we followed suit. Sora pointed to the Ansem's large portrait. "Look, THIS is Ansem. You know, the guy we all worked reeeally hard to defeat?" The King raised an eyebrow, then nodded. "Oh, that's right-- I never finished explaining." I looked at him. "What?" "Well, the man in the picture is definitely the one who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts-- the one you fellas defeated." I nodded as I remembered our last confrontation with Ansem. Or whoever King Mickey was saying he was. "But, what you actually fought was his eartless. Ya see, he wasn't really Ansem. He just went around telling everybody that he was."

"You mean.." Sora looked to the other two.

"Ohh.." Goofy nodded.

"Hmm.." Donald was still processing it in his head.

"Whaaaat?" We groaned. "We went through all that trouble to defeat an impostor?" Little brother asked. "Yep. A fake," King Mickey nodded. "But he still had to be stopped." Donald held his head, "Aw, I can't believe it.." "Yeah, it's weird," I nodded. "If he's a faker, then where's this Ansem the Wise?" "Well, that's just what I'm tryin' to figure out." The King sighed. "Ansem the Wise should know all about Organization XIII's plans, and what's been happening to the worlds. I'm pretty sure he'll give us some help. Ya know, I came close to finding him once.." We all leaned close. "Hmm?" Goofy asked, prodding him to continue. "Don't tell me there's more.. I'm lost enough as it is!" Sora groaned. "Well, let's see." Goofy went into his thinking position. "Some feller named Ansem, who wasn't really Ansem, became a Heartless. Does that mean a Nobody got created when that happened, too?" "Yup!" King Mickey seemed pleasant about a Nobody being created. "And that Nobody is the leader of the Organization."

The boys looked at him with blank stares again. 5. 4. 3-2-1.

Why is everybody so petrified?

"Whaaaat?"

"Petrified!" I yelled. The boys looked at me weirdly. I scoffed, "Okay, fine. I'll break the fourth wall **alone**.." King Mickey shrugged and looked at the painting. "I know I've met this fake Ansem before, and I've seen the leader of Organization XIII, too. Hmm, kinda felt like bein' around the same fella." "So, where did you meet this guy?" Sora asked. "Gosh.." The King looked up to think. "I can't remember. Ansem the Wise-- the real Ansem-- must know the imposter's true identity. That's why I've got to find him and ask him about it." I groaned, putting my hand to my forehead for extra effects. "I can't believe it's not Ansem!" The boys nodded in agreement, and Sora glared at the portrait. "You..! You started all of this! Because of you, Riku and Kairi.. Oh!" Oh, my cute little brother's short attention span, how lovely. He turned to the King. "Your Majesty, do you know where Riku is?" King Mickey looked away from him. "He's.. I'm sorry. I can't help." Little brother walked in front of King Mickey. "Really, Your Majesty? Are you sure?" The King turned away again. "I'm sorry, Sora." "And that whole Axel has Kairi thing isn't helping.." I muttered to myself. Good thing they only heard 'Kairi'. "Oh yeah, what about Kairi? Organization XIII might've kidnapped her."

The King whirled around. "Oh, no!" He looked to the imposter's portrait, then to us. "Kumei, Sora, Donald, Goofy. I was plannin' to go get help from Ansem the Wise. But-- now I know I forgot the most important thing. Helping others should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound---and free to choose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends. Let's look for Riku and Kairi together." I nodded, "Okay. Where to first?" Suddenly, a huge explosion knocked us all off balance. "Outside!" Sora gasped. "I had to ask.." I muttered. "Sounds like we gotta start by helpin' out here!" King Mickey told us. The King ran ahead into the Corridors.

I gasped as I saw Maleficent, and in the flesh this time- I suppose she saw me too, as she disappeared in a puff of green and black smoke. "Heartless!" We heard her voice. "Leave the white ones. Turn your attention to the humans and their friends!" The Heartless stopped attacking 'the white ones'(some of them were pink, you know, I think Maleficent is color-blind), and concentrated on us. The Nobodies turned to us as well. "Uh-oh!"

We ran to the Postern, and these three fairies popped outta nowhere. "Where's Maleficent?" The brown haired one asked. I grinned, "She ran away." "Well, that was PRET-ty lame of her." The blonde frowned, crossing her arms. She looked at me." Oh! I love your clothes." I looked at my top. "Really? Thanks. Three fairies made these, too." The grey haired one pushed the blonde out of the way. "Rikku's love of your clothing aside, I.. guess we picked the wrong side." The fairies did a gang huddle and started blabbering about stuff I didn't care about amongst themselves.

"Lame, lame, lame! Lame, lame, lame! Blah blah blah.." The blonde, Rikku, complained.

"She's supposed to be in this world, not doing something else, blah blah blah.." The grey haired one agreed with the brown haired one, who was blabbering as well.

"So I figured, it'd be okay to blah blah blah, because she seemed that way, y'know what I mean? I thought this was our big chance! Y'know?" I think she was related to Rai.. Y'know?

"Did I mention how completely and totally lame this was? We're not the Gullwings without the treasure! We're like, the Treasurelesswings or.. Something!" I think Rikku was the loudest.

"Umm, hey.." Sora interrupted their gang huddle. "If you're looking to pick sides, why don't you pick Leon's? They can always use help." The faries turned around. "Does this Leon have any treasure?" They asked. "Yeah," Donald nodded with exaggerated motions. "Lots of stuff!" Donald, you little bastard. I mean, male.. Duck.. This isn't fun. Why wasn't Goofy the devious one? Well, the fairies fell for it anyway. "Perfect!" They cheered. "Come on," The grey haired one told the other two. "Who ARE you?" Little brother asked incredulously. "Oh, we're nothing worth mentioning." The brown haired one giggled. The grey haired one nodded in agreement, "Just three treasure fanatics." Rikku giggled. "Later, taters!" Freaks. We all turned to Donald. "Did Leon.." Sora asked, "Really have any treasure?" Donald tittered evilly, and ran ahead of us. Dusks appeared, but Sora was in a hurry. "We don't have time for you!" He yelled, hacking and slashing at the Dusks. We struck any enemies that got in our way and were about to advance forward, when a big beam of light stopped us. "Whoa!"

A man with long silver hair and three large wings stood up as the light dissipated. Stupid dramatic entrances. He turned around to face us. I gasped. "It's YOU! Why are you still alive?" "Sora, it's Sephiroth!" Donald told little brother. "Ain't Sephiroth the one who's supposed to be the one who won't stay in Cloud's memories?" Sephiroth smirked at us. "Did Cloud tell you that? Then he must understand now." "What exactly do you want to do to big brother?" I demanded, stepping forward. "Nothing," He replied. "It is Cloud who brings me out from his memories." "He said he's got a score to settle with you!" Sora said. Sephiroth nodded, "I see.. He wants to meet me again." He turned around and started walking away. Then I should give him what he wants. I will never be just a memory." He flew into the air, and disappeared. I snorted. Stupid bishies and their stupid confusing lines. We ran to the Restoration Site, and saw Leon fighting, Aerith holding potions and preparing her Curaga magic. "Guys, behind you!" Aerith told us, and we turned around. We defeated the Dancer Nobodies and the Dusks to catch up with Leon.

"The King's in the bailey. You better head over there!" Leon told us. "Got it!" Sora nodded. "Sis, you better go with Leon!" I frowned, "Why?" "They need more help than we do!" I nodded, "Fine. Just be careful!" And I ran off to catch up with Leon again. "Hey sister, wait up!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Sora stood over the Bailey, seeing (literally) a thousand Heartless storming through the cliffs. "Whoa.."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yuffie was attacking all the Heartless she could. Her shuriken swung back and she fell to the ground. "Yuffie!" Aerith called, and cast Curaga on her. The girls get ready to fight once more.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Stitch jumped down and shot at the Heartless with his plasma shooter. A Heartless attacked him from behind, but he jumped away and shot at it, laughing triumphantly.

-------------------------------------------------------------

An Armored Knight Heartless chased Paine to the end of a ridge, but she dodged as it swiped at her. She jumped on its head and over it, letting Yuna and Rikku attack it from above. They kicked it, making it spiral down to the ground. The Heartless fell off the cliff, as Yuna and Rikku did a high five. Rikku flew over to the others as more Heartless chased after them.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Glad to have the narrating job back. Big brother Cloud, Big sister Leon and I were totally surrounded by Heartless on all sides. Multitudes of Heartless. They were pushing us towards the edge of a cliff! I summoned my Keyblade, and the two were already holding their weapons. "Think you can handle this many?" Leon asked Cloud, without looking at him. "Well.." Cloud smirked. "Might be tough if one more shows up." Leon shrugged. "Then that'll have to be the one I take care of." Cloud raised an eyebrow at him. "What, you're fighting too?" I groaned. "Boys, as much as I love and will always treasure these to-die-for bishie moments, we're kind of surrounded here?" The two nodded, "Right, the fight." They jumped away from me, attacking the Heartless from outside. Cloud ran off screaming something about Sephiroth, which left me and Leon. "Are you all right, Kumei?" He asked, jumping over to me. I nodded, "I'm okay, but.." "Go!" I looked at him. "What?" "Go help Sora!" "Are you..?" "Mr. Compensating for Something and I can handle these, go!" I smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Leon," I kissed him on the cheek, and jumped off.

"Leon.. Everybody.. Hang in there!" I saw Sora clench his fist as I landed behind him. "Boys! You okay?" I asked. They turned around. "Sis!" "Kumei!" "Hakumei!" I grinned, "Figured you couldn't beat any bosses without the being complete, y'know?" The boys smiled, and I looked forward as King Mickey jumped in front of us, with his back on us. "Okay, fellas, Kumei, you've gotta go find Riku and Kairi!" He told us. "But Leon and the others are friends too!" Sora protested. "Don't worry," King Mickey reassured us. "There's already lotsa help here. We'll take care of this fight." "But.." Little brother shook his head. "I promised Leon!" "Donald! Goofy!" The King called their attention. The two of them straightened up at their names. "Take Sora and get goin'! You too, Kumei!" "Riku, Kairi.. Give me a little time, okay?" Sora muttered. Donald, Goofy and I looked at each other with nods. "Your Majesty!" Donald nodded. "Totally on it," I replied. "We understand. We'll go search for Riku and Kairi!" Goofy saluted, although the King couldn't see him. "Right," King Mickey nodded. "Watch for danger!"

"You be careful, too!" Donald said. "Wait, you guys! Sis!" Little brother looked at us pleadingly. He looked back to the King, who was scanning the area. "Sora, do as you're told!" Donald said fakely. "You're comin' with us whether ya want to or not!" Goofy said, but with a really fake face. Good thing the King wasn't looking. I nodded for my part, "Right! Be a good boy, little brother!" Donald winked at him, and he **finally** caught on. He pretended to sigh. "Gotcha." "Well then, skedaddle!" Goofy 'ordered'. I grinned as Sora mouthed a 'thank you'. "Let's go!" Donald called, and we sure surprised King Mickey when we ran right past him and jumped down to the cliffs! "I'm sorry, Your Majesty!" Little brother called after King Mickey. We saluted the King. "Hope you can forgive us!" Goofy added. We jumped down the cliffs and raced to catch up with each other, when a dark portal appeared and we stopped.

"Hey, you guys are looking lively. Pretty girl! Pretty as always." I sighed in relief, it was only Demyx, who made a weird pose as the dark portal disappeared. "Scram!" Donald yelled. Little brother frowned. "Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld? How'd a wimp like you get into Organization XIII?" Demyx acted as if he was scared. Sora crossed his arms. "I bet you can't even fight." "Yeah, but we can!" Donald stuck his tongue out at Demyx. Demyx wagged his finger at Donald. "You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." The boys summoned their weapons, so I readied mine as well. Demyx turned around, muttering, "I told them they were sending the wrong guy.." "Who is this kook?" Sora asked us. Goofy shrugged. "Remember, the Organization's made up of Nobodies." "Right--" Little brother nodded. "No hearts!" At this, Demyx turned around again. "Oh, we do too have hearts! Right, pretty girl?" He asked me. "I.." "You can't trick us!" Sora and Donald said. Demyx turned his back on us, then turned to point at Sora. "Silence, traitor."

A dome of water surrounded him as he summoned his sitar. He spun it around in the air, and pointed to us with a smirk on his face. "Dance, water, dance!" "Do you have to say that all the time?" I asked. He nodded, and his water clones appeared once more. The boys and I hacked and slashed at them, until we defeated all the clones. The boys stood in their fighting stances. "Pretty girl.." He called. I looked to him. "What is it, Demyx?" "I'm going to do my best in this fight.. I want you to fight me. If I can't beat you.. I want you to be the end of me." "N-no!" I took a step back. "I won't do it, Demyx." "Please, pretty girl? Promise me. I've been practicing.. Please?" I frowned. "Fine.. I promise. But you better do your best." He nodded, "I promise too!" "Sis, what's going on?" Sora asked. I looked to him and the other two. "Just stay back." "But-" "Stay back!"

And so he initiated our battle. His first attack was to call on several water columns to bust up behind me, or around him so I couldn't get anywhere near him. Somehow, it's what I would've wanted to do this whole fight. I didn't want to be the end of him. "Water!" He shouted, and created even more water columns to emerge around him. I took this as a chance to get underneath him, and attacked him. He jumped back, and the only thing I could do(since he stopped doing that once I got to attack him) was run around the battlefield in a circle while he did his water columns and his seriously deadly bubbles. I didn't get to avoid all of them though, and I took quite a beating from him. Once I reached him though, I charged at him and finished with a couple of normal combos. He countered with his won combo, and I was uppercut by a column of water. Finally, he slowed down, but I couldn't attack him as the columns of water seemed intent on following me everywhere. A little later he started getting tired and started summoning his clones again, which were starting to get hard to beat. Finally, he ran at me and managed to hit me with a ton of consecutive blows. I regained my balance and cast Thundaga a few times. I ran at him, and threw my Keyblade. He dodged it, but it hit him from behind. I wasn't aware that he was so tired that it would destroy him..

"I couldn't.." Demyx groaned, holding his arm. He fell, but I caught him, setting him to lie down. "Demyx, hold on! I can heal you!" He smiled weakly. "You can't anymore.. I think I'm going to disappear.. Was I a challenge, pretty girl?" I nodded, shaking and wiping the tears that rolled down his cheeks as he screamed in agony. "Why? Why does it hurt..?" He cried. I embraced his dying body as he really did start disappearing. "Demyx, don't go.. Please.. You're my best friend!" I started to cry, too. "You're the one I told everything to.." I noticed Demyx smiling, in the midst of all his pain. I cried even more. His smile was genuine. "You're my best friend too.. I think you gave me a heart." He whispered, holding on to me and trying to numb the pain out. "Thank you, _Kumei_.." And in a wave of water, he disappeared.

I wiped my eyes, still sniffing as a small blue light came out of where Demyx used to lie. It floated to my hand and twinkled four times, as four words came into my head.

_Sadness. _

Happiness.

Longing.

Hope.

_All are from me, but neither are from the Light or from the Darkness. Thank you, Twilight. She who is of the light but loves one of the darkness.. You still hold true to who you are, memories or not. Know that you will find your friend in the depths of the true Heart again.. Do not lose hope._

Who was speaking? I didn't know. But the small blue light floated into the air once more before it suddenly dove into my heart. I didn't understand it very well.. But I knew a part of Demyx was still with me. And that's what mattered. I stood up and turned to the boys. "I don't understand.." Sora told me. "You're friends with the enemy?" "He's not an enemy!" I frowned. "He had no choice.." The boys stared at me cluelessly. "Sis.. I don't-" "Aha! There you are!"

-------------------------------------------------------

I cried in this part. I am such a freak. I love Demyx! -sob- Anyway, just to remind you guys, the --- lines inside the story mean that the story is temporarily being narrated from an omniscient view, and not Hakumei's.

Anyway, R&R if you liked it, please! I hope you enjoyed it. Or cried. Like me. Of course, I think I'm the only one weird enough to do that..


	19. Not a Princess!

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

**fire spirit: Yeah, I wasn't pleased with how Demyx disappeared in the game. It was so.. Well, I didn't like it. (So I had to make it sadder, huh? I hate myself! ..Oops, you shouldn't have seen that.)**

kingdom219: I'm real glad to hear(or, uh, see) you say that!

Guardian of Cetra: pats shoulder I loved that part! I'm glad you like it! The story, I mean.

Pats everyone I love you guys!

Okay, that was weird, sorry. I, personally, am sick of all that princess crap. Poor Kumei.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I made a mental note to thank King Mickey a thousand times later for saving me from another confrontation. King Mickey walked up to the boys, stared at me and the boys, and crossed his arms. We looked down. Oh yeah, we ran away from him.. "You sure have lotsa friends to help. So, I guess we better all pull together and finish this battle for good!" A good feeling washed over me. "Yes, Your Majesty!" The boys and I saluted. I still wasn't over over what happened to my best friend.. But I also had to help my other friends. I nodded to myself and started walking away with little brother, when Goofy yelled, "Look out!" He pushed King Mickey out of the way, and got thrown back as a rock hit him, instead of the King. "Goofy!" I gasped, and ran over to him. "No.." King Mickey whispered. Donald shook him. "Hey! You're the King's Captain! You gotta get up!" Little brother nodded, "C'mon, wake up!" "I'm sorry about the ice cream!" Donald tried to get him up. I shook Goofy by the collar, "Come on, Goofy, I thought we didn't do die!" He wouldn't wake up. "Goofy..?" The King asked, coming over. "Ohhhh.." Donald put his head on Goofy's chest. "Goofy.." "This is not happening.." Sora tried to tell himself. "It can't be happening.. It can't.."

I watched as King Mickey clenched his fist. "They'll pay for this." That would be so cool.. If Goofy wasn't.. Gone.. The King whipped his cloak off, summoned his Keyblade, and ran ahead. Donald got up angrily and ran ahead as well. Little brother stood up, looking back to Goofy, then to where the King and Donald ran. He nodded to himself, then followed the other two. I stood up and held my summoned Keyblade tight. "I'm sorry I let this happen to you, Goofy." I followed the three through the Ravine Trail, fighting through the Heartless, when Yuffie jumped in. "Guys, did you miss me? Yuffie is on the scene!" I smiled at her as she helped us get rid of some Nobodies that came too. She looked at me with a serious look. "Are you okay, Kumei?" I laughed, "Yeah.." She frowned. "No you're not. We're talking about this later!" She said, as she jumped away to help the others. We also found Leon on the way through. "Go!" He smiled, and I nodded. "Thanks, Leon." Progressing further, we saw.. Tifa. "I'll help!" She said, and she really did help alot. As we wiped out the Heartless on that part of the trail, I looked at her. "Thanks. But I still don't like you." Tifa nodded. "The feeling is mutual.." She grinned. "But you're welcome. Now, hurry!" We ran through the cliffs, and Cloud came. "Sora! Kumei!" We nodded, and fought the last round of Heartless before entering the Crystal Fissure.

King Mickey stopped as we arrived at the Crystal Fissure, and looked to the three of us. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine," Little brother said, "But.." "Ohh, Goofy.." Donald shook his head. "He will never be forgotten." I told the three, who were looking down and whose eyes were closed.

"Hey, fellas!"

"GOOFY!" I screamed, but this time, it was out of happiness. There he was, one of my boys, jumping up and down- didn't look gone to me. "Goofy!" King Mickey, Sora, and Donald exclaimed as well. Late reaction. Goofy ran over to us, holding his head. "Ya know, that really hurt!" This time is was the King's turn to jump and hug Goofy. "Aw, Goofy!" "Gawrsh, Yer Majesty," Goofy said, scratching his head. "I get bumped on the head all the time." Sora and I chuckled, and Donald slapped his forehead. I smiled at the Captain. "I'm really glad you're all right, Goofy." Donald stomped over to Goofy, and slammed his staff into Goofy's shin. Goofy yelped, jumping on one foot in pain. "That hurt, too!" Goofy bit his lip. "Ohh, don't you ever do that again!" Donald said angrily. But I knew it was more of concerned. King Mickey smiled, and little brother looked ahead. "We should go."

We continued on through the Great Maw, where a ton of Heartless stood idly. King Mickey skidded to a stop. "Huh?" Little brother stared. "What's with them?" The Heartless were just.. Standing there. Maybe waiting for orders..? But I thought they acted on instinct? And here were three Keyblades, ready to be outnumbered.. "Hey!" Goofy shouted, pointing to the top of a cliff. We all looked up and squinted our eyes as a cloaked figure appeared. It pulled its hood down to reveal a man with silver hair and orange eyes. He looked down to us. Holy shnikies. It's- "It's the guy who's NOT Ansem!" Donald beat me to it. "You mean it's his Nobody!" Goofy corrected. "The leader of Organization XIII.." Little brother whispered. I nodded. "The frickin' Thirteenth Order.. Reduced to six. I highly doubt he cares, though.." King Mickey gasped, "Wait a minute. Now I know!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Mickey gasped as he remembered.

_"Wise Ansem," Mickey said, standing in Ansem's Study. The blonde haired man with the red scarf sat on the large chair by the desk, eating Sea-Salt Ice Cream."I'm here to seek your advice." The man Mickey called Wise Ansem nodded. "I'm glad we have the opportunity to speak like this, my friend. I'm intrigued by your hypothesis.. and I'm finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it. Still, I'm concerned about the stability of the worlds." Mickey sighed. "Yep, that's what worries me too." Ansem put his hand to his forehead in exasperation. "The doors that appeared. The place the Heartless seek. I fear my research may have brought this upon us.." Ansem was interrupted as the door burst open and a little 7 year old girl, with dark brown hair and orange eyes came running in._

"Daddy, daddy!" She shouted, slamming the door and stopping to catch her breath. She saw Mickey. "Oh, hello, Mister Mouse!" She then turned to her father. "Ienzo won't let me comb his hair! It's all in his face and he looks gross.." Ansem chuckled. "I'm sure he'll let you when he realizes it. Where is your mother?" The little girl looked up to think. "She's with little brother in the castle!" Ansem nodded, "Good." The little girl frowned, annoyed at her father's apathy to her 'problem'. Before she could start, a knock on the door came. A young man with a lab coat exactly like the one Ansem was wearing came in with a bow. He smiled at the little girl(who waved at him) and turned to Ansem. "Master Ansem. Regarding the experiment I presented the other day.. With your permission, I'd like to proceed--" Ansem stood up, pounding on the table. "I forbid it!" He interrupted. "Forget this talk of doors, and the heart of all worlds. That place must not be defiled!" "But, Master Ansem!" The young man reasoned, "I've been thinking.." Ansem shook his head. " Xehanort.. Those thoughts are best forgotten."

Xehanort, the young man, seemed to restrain himself, but nodded. "Oh, and please bring my little princess back to the castle," Ansem told Xehanort, motioning to the little girl. Xehanort's rather annoyed face turned into a smile as he looked upon the little girl. "Come, little princess. Your father is busy." The little girl sighed, "Aw.." But she nodded. "Okay, Unkie Xehanort. But you better make Ienzo let me fix his hair!" Xehanort chuckled, "That I'll do, princess." "Yay!" The little girl cheered, and turned to Mickey and her father. "Bye, daddy! Bye, Mister Mouse!" Mickey waved unsurely, but the little girl smiled. Xehanort bowed to the two, carried the little girl on a piggyback, and left.

------------------------------------------------------------

We were staring at King Mickey staring into space, so we were pretty surprised when he suddenly said, "Now I remember! Xehanort! Ansem's apprentice!" I squinted, and saw Xehanort- or at least, his Nobody, smiling at me. Or maybe it was evilly grinning. "The leader of Organization XIII is Xehanort's Nobody!" With that, he ran off with his Keyblade. "Let's go!" Little brother said, but the Heartless instantly closed in on us. We summoned our Keyblades. "Move it!" Sora yelled. "We can't let Xehanort get away!" Donald frowned. I nodded. "Right!" Little brother agreed with Donald. He glanced behind him and I winked, the other two giving him thumbs up. I smiled. "You ready, boys? Most kills wins!"

We split up and ran through the Heartless, each taking one direction. I blazed through a thousand, and found the boys back at where we first split up. "How many?" I asked them.

"One thousand!" Donald said proudly.

"A thousand," Goofy replied.

"A thousand." Sora nodded.

"One.. Thousand.." I frowned.

Suddenly, a Large Body Heartless showed up in front of me.

Stabbity.

"And one." I grinned.

"Unfair!" Donald frowned. I shrugged. "You snooze, you lose, Donald." Little brother laughed and Goofy chuckled. Donald huffed as I led them across the now-Heartlessless Great Maw, through more cliffs. "Where's the King?" Sora asked. "There he is!" Donald pointed to King Mickey fighting an Armored Knight Heartless in a clearing ahead. Sora nodded. "C'mon!" We ran to where the King was. He was standing behind Xehanort's Nobody. "Your Majesty!" The boys called as we ran up behind him. The King saw us, then turned to Xehanort's Nobody with a frown. "Xehanort!" He called his attention. The man seemed to stare up into the sky. "How long has it been since I abandoned that name.." Little brother snorted. "Out with it, Nobody! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku?" "I know nothing of any Kairi. As for Riku.." The man turned around with a glare. "Perhaps you should ask your king." Sora looked to the King, while the man(I got tired of calling him Xehanort's Nobody in my head) stared at me. "You've grown, princess. If Zexion was here, he would certainly let you-" "Stop!" King Mickey shouted, and started running at the man. The man stepped back in annoyance, as he started disappearing into a portal. "It was nice to see you again, princess." King Mickey dived in just in time to catch the portal.

"I.. am not.. A PRINCESS!"

Little brother slumped on the ground. "He's gone.." He slammed his fist on the ground. Goofy and I pat him on the shoulders. "Kumei, Sora, Goofy.." Donald sighed. Goofy stopped trying to comfort Sora, helped him up, and looked over the Great Maw from our cliff. "What's goin' on?" He asked. I turned around as I heard a portal appear.

"Way to fall right into their trap."

The boys ran into their defensive stances with their weapons ready, and I stood beside little brother. I didn't summon my Keyblade. He smiled at me, then turned to the boys with a serious look on his face. "C'mon, it's a set-up by Organization XIII. Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless-- that's his big master plan." ..What? "Xemnas?" Donald asked, although he was still frowning at Axel. Axel sighed. "The guy you just saw. He's their leader. Got it memorized?" He said, pointing to his head. He started writing the letters in the air as he said, "X-E-M, N-A-S." I clapped. "Oh, he can spell. I am so proud." He gave me a 'ha ha, very funny' look, and I remembered something. "Demyx," I told him. "He.." Axel frowned. "I know. He told me before he left for here." "You knew?" He nodded. "He wouldn't let me stop him." I looked down. "But don't worry," He said. "It's what he wanted." "Wait, Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?" Goofy interrupted our conversation. I looked to the two other boys, who didn't seem to notice. I think they were still processing the information in their heads. Axel closed his eyes in exasperation. "Man, you're slow."

"Every Heartless slain with those Keyblades releases a captive heart," Axel explained, pointing to our Keyblades. "That is what the Organization is after." "So what are those guys gonna do with the hearts?" Axel smirked. "I'm not telling." Donald frowned. "Tell us!" "You.." Little brother said accusingly. "You're the one who kidnapped Kairi!" I frowned as I remembered that, too. "Bingo." Axel nodded, pointing to himself. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" I pointed at him accusingly. "Yeah, I got it memorized. Why'd you do it? I thought.. I thought you wanted to make me-" "I did!" He interrupted with the same frown. "I did, okay? But-" "Where is Kairi?" Sora demanded. Axel narrowed his eyes at little brother, annoyed at the interruption. "Please. Just tell me!" Sora pleaded. "Axel.." I called his attention. "But what? What did you do?" He looked at me, then stared at the ground. "Look, about Kairi.. I'm sorry." "Axel!" I heard Saix' voice. "Uh oh!" Axel looked around, creating an instant portal.

Saix appeared in his own portal. Saix glared at Axel. Axel looked from the portal, to Saix, and to me. He stood protectively in front of me, glaring back at Saix. Axel summoned his chakram, while Saix summoned his claymore. I gasped. "Axel, you've got to go," I whispered. "No," He whispered back. "But he's going to-" "I said no, Kumei." He interrupted my whisper. I frowned. "I can handle him, okay? I promise. You already screwed up with Kairi for whatever reason you're going to have to tell me later, and if you really do want me happy you're going to stay alive. Got it memorized?" He scrunched his face at this, but he didn't move. "And you say _I'm_ stubborn. Get out of here, now!" I shouted angrily, and went to strike him with my Keyblade- he defended with his Chakram. It was really hard, but I pushed him towards the portal. "Kumei, what-" It disappeared once he fell in. If you can't live there, at least **be** there. "Wait!" Sora shouted after him, but Saix stopped him with an arm. Little brother looked to me. "Why did you do that, sis?" Sora asked. "First that water guy, and now him! He has Kairi!" "You'll understand soon enough, okay? Just.. Just don't ask it of me now.." Little brother sighed. "Okay, sis.."

"We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment, whether the princess wishes it or not." Saix said, still not facing us. "I don't care about any of that!" Little brother shouted at him, shaking his head. "Just let me into the realm of darkness, okay?" Saix turned around to face us. "If it's Kairi you're worried about, don't. We're taking very good care of her." He looked at me. "We know it would upset you, princess, if she were to be hurt." I didn't get it. Xemnas 'knew nothing of any Kairi', but this Saix, who was supposedly also part of the Organization, said they were taking care of her for me or something. Did that mean they were working on their own, for their own goals? What a crappy Organization. Order. Whatever. I bet they only lived in the Castle That Never Was because they couldn't afford their own apartments. Not that I didn't live with my mother.. But hey, I was only 17 when we were torn away from our world.

"Take me to her," Sora told him. "Is she that important to you?" Saix asked. "Yeah. More than anything." No, this couldn't be happening. Little brother was lying. "Show me how important." I gasped, but didn't stop him, as Sora knelt down in front of Saix. "Please." "You really do care for her. But you lie. She is not the most imporant. In that case.." Saix looked from me to little brother. "The answer is no." "How dare you," I hissed at Saix as Sora jumped up in anger. He looked at me. "Know, princess, that it is not my choice." "That doesn't matter, you rotten..!" Sora shouted. "Are you angry? Do you hate me? Then take that rage, and direct it at the Heartless." Saix snapped his fingers, and several Armored Knight Heartless appear behind him. He stared into the sky. "Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblades releases those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free.. Until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist."

He looked to me. "When we do, will you become our Princess once more?" I shook my head. "Enough! That's enough! I'm not your princess, because Kingdom Hearts isn't something to ever be trifled with! Because I'm not a Princess of the Heart.. I never was, and I'm never going to be! **I**'ve accepted it, so why can't you people just leave it alone?" Saix walked over to me, and I was surprised as to why I couldn't move when he cupped my cheek with his hand. "You still do not understand.. I see. You will soon find out, princess. It is only pitiful that Zexion wasn't the one to tell you.. He did care about you, very, very much. Even as a Nobody. He did not scheme fast enough to see you before he fell into ruin, though." I took a step away from him. "Zexion? What has that weirdo got to do with anything?" Not that I knew him personally. Axel just told me about him. Also said something about falling into ruin in Castle Oblivion.. Saix smiled, but it was fake. "When you give us Kingdom Hearts, you will see."

"What in the world do you think you're prattling on about?"

I turned around again as Maleficent appeared behind us. "Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be MY dominion!" "Maleficent, no!" Little brother tried to stop her. "No more Heartless!" "I do not take orders from you!" She hissed, and raised her staff. Soldier Heartless surrounded Saix. "Fool.." Saix said, and snapped his fingers again. Nobodies appeared around the Soldier Heartless. They got rid of the Heartless with one kick of their annoyingly flexible bodies. The Dusks turned to us. "Oh no!" Little brother gasped, and defended himself with his Keyblade, but the Dusks didn't come. Maleficent appeared between us and the Nobodies. She spread her arms out, and a wall of green and black flames separated us. "While I keep these creatures at bay, you devise a way to vanquish them--" Maleficent told us. "Forever!" Sora shook his head. "Maleficent.." "Do not misunderstand me," She said. "I shall have my revenge on you yet." I closed my eyes and looked away as the Dusks jumped Maleficent, covering her. She wasn't my friend.. But it was pitiful to watch even that. "Maleficent!" Sora gasped. "Leave!" She shouted. "Now!"

"I don't take orders from you!" Little brother shouted, but Donald and I grabbed Sora. "Sora! C'mon!" Donald yelled. "But.." He reasoned, "What about.." I pointed to the flames, which died down. Saix snapped his fingers once more. The Dusks disappeared, as well as Maleficent. Saix stared at us. "Now then. Where did we leave off?" Another snap, and the Heartless reappared. They surrounded us. Little brother frowned. "Which side are you guys on anyway?" "The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest," Saix replied. He pointed to us, and the Heartless advanced. Sora got to them first. Saix smiled (fakely) at Sora. "Yes, Sora! Extract more hearts!" With that, Saix vanished, and we saw the Hearts get sent to Kingdom Hearts. "No! The hearts!" Sora gasped. The Heartless closed in on us. I closed my eyes. Maybe everything we've done.. Maybe it was all for nothing. What were we supposed to do if we couldn't use the Keyblade? More and more Nobodies would be created everytime we destroyed a Heartless. But if we didn't, then more and more Hearts would be taken.. _Imbeciles!_ We heard. "Huh?" We all looked up at Maleficent's voice. _You can't be trusted to do anything!_ There was a great flash of light, and the next thing I knew..

------------------------------------------------------------

A great flash of light shone from the cliffs, where Cloud and Leon could see as they stood from the outskirts of town. "Kumei!" Leon shouted. "Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Cloud looked at Leon. "Relax. Those four won't go down that easily." He turned around, starting to walk away. "The Keyblade's chosen one.. He's a lucky kid. With his sister, Hakumei. Whoever lets that girl go.." Cloud stopped and looked back to Leon with a hardened glare, then walked off.

"Is the most pathetic idiot ever to walk the worlds."

Leon glared back at Cloud, but sighed once the blonde left. He looked back to the town- a beam of light shone to the sky. "See you soon."

------------------------------------------------------------

We were sucked into a pool of darkness. I could see myself and the boys, but everything else was dark. "What's this place?" Goofy asked. "It must be the Realm of Darkness!" Little brother said. I frowned. It couldn't be. The Realm of Darkness was cold.. "Kairi! Riku!" Sora called anyway. We looked around cluelessly, until Donald yelled, "Who's there?" I looked to where Donald was looking and saw a cloaked figure. We followed Donald as he ran over, but the person disappeared, leaving the box he was holding. "What is it?" Donald asked. I chuckled. "It's called a box, Donald." Donald didn't get my insult as he held the box's lid. "Uh.."

Goofy scratched his head.

"Are ya sure you wanna open.."

Donald opened it.

"..That?"

Inside the box, there was a bar of Sea-Salt Ice cream.. And a picture. I gasped. "Gawrsh, it's the gang from Twilight Town. Hey Hakumei, why're you there? There's Hakumei, Hayner, Pence, Olette...and, uh, um..." "Roxas," Sora told him, looking at the boy standing above Pence whom I was hugging. "You know him?" Donald asked. Little brother shook his head. "No.. The name just popped into my head.. This is Roxas."

Donald shrugged and took the ice cream. "Uh.."

Goofy scratched his head.

"Are you sure you wanna eat.."

Donald licked it.

"..That?"

"Salty.." Donald commented, then shook his head, licking his lips again. "No.. Sweet!" Before Donald could lick it even more, it shone, opening a Keyhole. Little brother and I opened another gate. "Not yet!" Sora said, more to himself than to us. "I gotta look for my friends!"

"A gate from an ice cream bar.." I shook my head. "That is so messed up." The boys laughed as I sat in the control room with my feet up. No, I wasn't driving. It was little brother. They actually let me in the control room this time. "A photo and some ice cream?" Goofy contemplated. "Hmm. Wonder if they're some sorta clue. And who woulda left 'em for us, anyway?" Sora instantly looked up. "Riku?" Goofy looked at Sora. "Ya think it was him?" Little brother shrugged. "Just this feeling I got." "Look! We're almost there!" Donald pointed to the Land of the Dragons, which was our destination. "Hey, what if the Heartless are back again?" Sora asked, looking at me. "We can't use the Keyblades-- they would only help the Organization." Before I could reply, Goofy answered for me. "But Sora, I think ya two have to use 'em. If we don't fight 'em, the Heartless'll keep on hurtin' folks." I nodded. Exactly what I was thinking.

_"Hey, Kumei.."_

I smiled, looking at him. "Yes, Axel?"

"You snore."

"AXEL!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed that:) R&R if you liked it please!


	20. No interruptions, please

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

**fire spirit: I'm confused too:)**

**Guardian of Cetra: Dun dun dun!**

**spirited angel1305: Here's the update!**

**imjackie: I'm glad you like it!**

------------------------------------------------------

_"What is this world?" I asked Axel, as we stepped out of the gummi ship I was (still) borrowing from DiZ. It felt familiar.. But it gave me a terrible feeling of helplessness. "It's creepy." He smiled. I rubbed my eyes. Was I imagining things..? "My friend and I found it when we were bored," He told me. I looked up at him. "Your friend? What's his name?" Axel scratched his head. "Uh.. That's not important. Anyway," Axel looked around. "This world is called Earth." I started laughing. "Earth? What a stupid name." He nodded in agreement. "I know, right? I looked for this world in the books the Organization had, but all I found out was that this world was destroyed a long time before the whole Heartless matter." I looked around. This world was a wasteland- everything was destroyed. It felt horrible. "How did it.. Become this way?" Axel frowned. "The books said that there were so many denizens in this world, enough for them to wage a thousand wars- which they did. I'm guessing that there was so much, it just died." I closed my eyes, grimacing. "Why would anyone destroy their own world..?" _

I shuddered, and the two of us entered a building. It was the only building that was still intact. At least, in my line of view. This world was huge. We walked into a room, and it had these really small computers and desks, paper scattered all over the floor. "Look," Axel pointed to a bookcase, which we walked over to. I took a book out and blew the dust away. "Tetsuya.. Nomura." I read. "I've heard that name before," Axel suddenly said. I looked to him. "Did you know him?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Kumei, this world destroyed itself more than five decades ago. I know his name, but I don't know him." I shrugged, and flipped the pages until I saw something.. Interesting. "Look!" I called to Axel, who came over from the book he was reading. "It's a picture of Jecht!" "Who's that?" "He's Tidus' dad. They're both from my world." I gasped as I flipped more of the pages. I saw pictures of Tidus, Wakka, Lulu(this girl from my world), Selphie, Uncle Auron, Cloud, Squall, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Sephiroth, those three noisy fairies, that slag Tifa, and even Seifer! To group the pictures together, there were titles saying 'Final Fantasy' this and that. Sheesh, how many 'Final' fantasies were there? Anyway, there were alot more others like Vivi, Fuujin, and Raijin! Y'know?

"Hey, look at this guy!"

Axel peered over my shoulder, looking at the man I was pointing to. There were actually two men- a bald one wearing sunglasses, and another one with red hair and goggles(he wasn't wearing them, they were on his forehead). They looked like best friends. "Let's see.. Rude.." I read the bald man's name, but the redhead's name was scratched out. I looked up behind me to see Axel still staring at the picture. "Hello..?" I waved my hand in his face. "Reno," He suddenly said. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" "That's his name, Reno." "How'd you know?" I asked. He shrugged. "It just came into my head." I narrowed my eyes at him. "Weird.." I looked at the picture again and smiled. "Well then, if that's his name, Reno's cute." Axel rolled his eyes, and I laughed. I looked from the picture, to Axel, to the picture. "Hey, you know, you kinda look like him." Axel raised an eyebrow this time. "What?" I laughed, "Yeah! You even have the same freaky eyebrows! The only difference is that he still has this cute little ponytail and that you guys have different tattoos. Oh, and the fact that he's cute. And _he wears normal clothes." Axel's face scrunched up. "What's that supposed to mean?" I smiled. "Nothing! Oh, I think you have the same eyes.." _

I noticed Axel looking a little aggravated.. Not that he could feel that way, I just remembered. I wish he could, though. I flipped the pages anyway(just to make sure he didn't get fakely pissed at me or something), and stopped as I landed on a page that said: "KINGDOM HEARTS." What could this book contain about the coveted Kingdom? I started turning the pages, and saw little brother, Kairi, Riku, Ansem, and- "KUMEI!" Axel shouted, and he jumped me. "Axel, what the-?" I stopped as I noticed the ground shaking. "We need to get out of here," He said, picked me up, and ran out of the building. I watched as the building suddenly.. Exploded. I panted for breath. "That was.. Scary. What happened?" Axel shrugged. "I don't know. You were engrossed in that book, and suddenly the ground started shaking." He replied. I stared at where the building once stood. The book. It was gone. How could it contain pictures of everyone.. If this world was destroyed so long ago? "Let's get out of this world," I said fearfully. I was afraid to find out. I felt helpless in this world, and I hated that feeling. Axel nodded, and carried me to the gummi ship. "I'm not ever coming back to this world.."

I groaned as I got up, shivering. "What a nightmare.." I muttered. I spat the snow in my mouth out. "What the-?" I instantly snatched my body back from the people dragging me and stood up, tapping my foot at the boys, who were holding my feet before I snatched them away. "Heh heh.. Sorry..?" I groaned. "Why couldn't you just Aero me, or easier, wake me up?" Donald and Sora, who could use magic, laughed nervously. I slapped my forehead. "I forgot that you forgot. Never mind," I sighed, and walked with the boys up to the mountain. "I wonder how everybody's doin'?" Goofy asked. "Look!" Donald pointed to a hooded figure at the edge of the burnt town. Sheesh, they still didn't fix that? "Wait!" Sora shouted, as the figure started running away. We started running after it(not like I had a choice), when someone yelled, "Guys!" I looked to my left and waved. "Mulan, hey. No time to talk. We gotta catch that guy!" Little brother said before I could. "I'm following him, too!" Mulan told us. "Then let's go!" Donald and I said, and ran even faster.

We ran to the Ridge, looking around. Mulan pointed farther up the mountain- the figure was running. We followed him up to the summit, but.. "Looks like he got away." Mulan said. I sighed. "Mulan, what're you doing chasing an Organization miscreant?" Oops, DiZ was rubbing off on me. Then again, DiZ was kinda cool. A little too overprotective though.. "What is that?" She asked. "The guy in black," Little brother answered. "One of the bad guys!" Donald exclaimed. Mulan frowned, "I knew it! There's a rumor in the Imperial City about a spy in black, lurking in the mountains. I'd been up here tracking him, but when you arrived, I lost him." "Oh, thanks a lot," I said. Little brother and Goofy looked down. "Sorry.." Mulan laughed. "Don't apologize. But I do wonder where he went." We were looking around, when.. "Again?" Donald groaned. I looked up the Summit and groaned along with Donald. We summoned our weapons, and little brother sighed. "Okay, first things first!"

We ran to battle with the stupid Rapid Thruster Heartless again. Mulan and I were fighting the Heartless back-to-back. "Where's Sora?" Mulan asked me. I looked around, but didn't see him. We were on the very edge of the Summit. "Little brother!" I yelled, but no one replied. "Oh, he'll be alright. They're just Rapid Thrusters." Mulan laughed. "I have the same problem with my little brother.. When I'm trying to feed the chickens." I laughed, until we finished the Rapid Thrusters. We met up with Goofy and Donald, and ran down from the peak. Sora was just standing there. "Are you okay, Sora?" Donald asked. "Did ya get 'im?" Goofy added. "Hmm.." Little brother said to himself, then noticed us. "Oh-- he's gone." "What?" Donald jumped. "You lost him?" Sora scratched his head, but turned to me and Mulan. "Anyway.. What now?" "I think that we better get rid of all the Heartless first." Goofy suggested. I nodded. "With that much Heartless around AGAIN, China can't be in a very good state." Suddenly, we heard a great rumble. I think the mountain was hungry. Or a big Heartless was coming out. "What was that?" Mulan asked, looking around. I just won't say anything. I shrugged. "Come on, we better get off the mountain."

I was trudging down the mountain with Mulan and the boys, when the mountain got hungry again. We looked back, and saw a ginormous Storm Rider Heartless coming out to eat us. Actually it just rose out of the mountain, roared, and headed towards the city, probably wanting to eat the people. Couldn't be that bad.

Wait.

"It's heading towards the city!" I gasped, and everyone else nodded. We ran to the city as fast as we could, and by the time we got back my stomach hurt. We entered the Imperial Square. "Huh?" We looked around. "Everything's fine." "Well, now.." A familiar gruff voice said, "Look who decided to show up." "What? Is that a problem?" Donald challenged. "Shorty! I mean, Yao!" I hugged him. Ling, from beside Yao, laughed at Donald's reaction. "Nah!" Chien-Po sighed. "We're just glad you're not in black cloaks." Mulan and I looked at each other, then to the three. "You saw him?" "Yeah--" Yao frowned. "He's in the palace." "Then what aren't you doing there?" I shrieked, and dragged Mulan and the boys to the palace.

"Open up!" The boys banged on the palace doors. They were locked. Duh. For some reason, my Keyblade couldn't open the door. "Over here!" Mulan called to us from one of the pillars. "Huh?" Goofy first asked, then got the plan. We climbed up from the pillar, snuck around a few places, and landed in the Antechamber. Donald jumped down, and I caught him before he fell on his stomach. I put my finger to my lips, and pointed to a cloaked figure standing at the end of the hall. "Wait!" Mulan called. Okay, fine, we won't go with my plan. The figure seemed to flinch, but he turned around. "...Riku?" Sora asked, walking forward. I saw Donald and Goofy look at each other in confusion. This couldn't be prettyboy. Prettyboy was taller, and- Ew. "No." The miscreant, just unmasked to reveal an old dude with an eyepatch and scars and weird striped hair. "Never heard of him." He looked at me. "Dude!I mean, princess! It'sgreat to see you again!The Superior's always talkin' 'bout you."

Okay, I hated him now.

Suddenly, Sniper Nobodies surrounded us. They attacked us, giving that old miscreant the chance to run away. That's right, run! Crazy old buffoon..

"Guess it wasn't Riku." Goofy said. I groaned, "Of course it wasn't prettyboy!" Mulan looked from me, to the boys(who were now arguing amongst themselves), back to me. "Sorry, guys. I can't stay. I'm worried about Shang." The boys stopped. "Oh, yeah!" Little brother exclaimed, and we ran into the Throne Room to see the Emperor sitting on his throne, Shang standing nearby. "Your Excellency! Shang! Something terrible has happened! We saw a huge monster fly out of the mountains and toward the city!" "Ahh." The Emperor nodded, as I saluted him. I seemed to be saluting all the white haired old guys in the worlds.. "So it is as the young man said. Isn't that right, General?" Shang, no longer 'Homophobe' in my head, nodded a bit shakily. "Y-yes, Your Excellency." The Emperor looked to us. "You see," He explained, "A young stranger visited us not long ago. The General fought the visitor, but was quickly defeated." Oooh. Shang was beaten! In his- "To my dishonor." Shang nodded. Fine, to his dishonor. The Emperor continued, "It seems that young man was the one in black that I have heard whispers about." Wait wait wait. Young? Mr. Surfer Dude wannabe was certainly not young. I resisted myself from asking the Emperor if he need contact lenses. They were useful.

"Did he mention the name Riku?" Little brother instantly asked. The Emperor shook his head. "He didn't offer his name. He was rather rude." Sora gasped. "Rude? Then it **was** Riku!" I burst out laughing. "Tru dat." "But why would he come here?" Mulan asked, as Donald and Goofy whispered to each other. A huge rumble shook the palace. Not again. "I'll check outside." Mulan said, and we nodded, turning to leave. "Mulan!" Shang called. Aww. Mulan shook her head. "Shang-- guard the Emperor! I'll be fine--" She motioned to us. "With them!" I grinned and posed, "That's right!" The Emperor chuckled, "Indeed. That is true: We need not worry while you protect us." "You got it, Emperor dude." I slapped my forehead. Stupid Surfer dude wannabe, rubbing off on me! Ooh, I'm a poet! Anyway..

We ran back to the Antechamber. Mulan opened the palace doors, and the Storm Rider Heartless instantly flew up to us. Mulan backed away in an instant, but little brother put his hand on her shoulder as I heavily cursed at it, making it fly away(maybe it had sensitive ears..?). We ran outside, where it glided above the Square, probably waiting for us. It swooped down to us, but we dodged. "Whoa!" Little brother and I looked to each other.

"You know that video game we used to play.."

He nodded. "I know that..!"

We grinned at each other.

"ATTACK OF THE FREAKO KITE MONSTERS!"

We laughed and raced towards the Heartless, grabbing onto its tail. We jumped up to its back from there. Mulan, Donald, and Goofy did the same.

We attacked both horns of the (quite ugly) Storm Rider. "Hey sis," Sora called me. "Wasn't there a part in the game where- SIS!" He shouted. I closed my eyes as I fell off 32.78 feet to the hard, and probably cold once I- "Gotcha!" I heard below me. I was set on to the ground. I opened my eyes. "Mushu!" I said happily. The guardian laughed, "You couldn't finish this story without **me**!" I laughed, "Tru dat." Then, I became real confused. "How in the worlds did you catch me! I mean no offense, but-" "Watch out!" I heard the boys and Mulan yell from above, and I gasped as the Storm Rider started dropping bombs at us. "There's only one thing to do at a time like this," Mushu sighed. We looked at each other, nodding firmly. "Run!"

Phew, back on the Storm Rider. Mushu and I got back on when it suddenly swooped down, and we took the chance to jump. "You okay?" The four asked me. I nodded. "We got most of the protuberances off!" Mulan told me. I shuddered. "That's gross, but okay." "Now, we attack the eyes!" Donald yelled, and ran to the monster's posterior. "Donald!" We all shouted. "That's its-" He fell over the edge. "..Ass." I groaned and ran to the edge, jumping over to catch Donald. Once I caught him, I glided(why didn't I think of that earlier?) to stop myself from falling hard. Wow, I forgot I could do that. Wonder how Peter and Wendy were doing?

I stopped trying to get on the Storm Rider the first ten times I missed it, and it successfully threw the others including little brother off, too. It perched itself by the bridge, and suddenly these energy beams went back and forth, making us "Run!" and scream "Left! No, my left! Wait, forward!" It was certainly annoying, so when the energy beams stopped I whacked the hell out of it. It suddenly flew up, pushing me back, but Mulan helped me up. Suddenly, the air started going glittery before lightning appeared out of nowhere from the glittery stuff. I groaned. Stupid freako kite monster. Now I remember why I always let little brother play this game. "Reflect! Reflect!" I screamed. "Thundaga! Thundaga!" Suddenly, I heard a weird skewering sound and the Storm Rider started falling, twisting and gagging in the air. I gasped as Mulan was in its way. "Watch-!"

"Mulan!"

I turned to the direction of the palace, where Shang came running from. He grabbed Mulan and covered her before the Storm Rider fully- It suddenly disappeared as a giant heart rose into the air. Stop interrupting me! "Way to go!" Little brother cheered, as Shang helped Mulan up. I giggled as Mulan and Shang were looking at each other. Little brother rolled his eyes, Donald tapped his foot with a grin, and Goofy.. Well, he didn't wanna see it either. They finally realized that we wanted to interrupt their romantic moment(what? Everyone was interrupting me, they had it coming!), and pulled away. I then started cheering as fireworks erupted- not interrupted into the sky. "Hey Kumei," Mushu called. I looked to him. "Yeah? Oh yeah! I didn't get to finish asking, how'd you carry me?" Mushu raised an eyebrow. "I didn't. Are you sure you don't have your own family guardian?" I laughed, "Where would I get a family guardian?" Mushu shrugged. "You tell me, girl! Some black hole just popped outta nowhere, then some spiky circle came out like some boomerang, created fire(that didn't seem to hurt) and caught you. Then it disappeared!"

After blabbering to me and deciding that I did have a family guardian, Mushu led us back to the Throne Room before telling us he was sleepy and waved goodbye. We entered the Throne Room, and the Emperor smiled. "Once again, you have served China well. It would please me to reward you." I laughed as Donald shook his hands together gleefully, and as Goofy's stomach rumbled. Yeah, I don't remember having eaten.. The last time I got close to food was during the whole 'Yuffie bakes poisonous crap' deal. "Well.." Sora spoke before we could. "You say a guy in black came to see you. What did he say?" "That is all you request?" The Emperor asked, raising an eyebrow. I laughed as Goofy and Donald tried stopping him from taking the request away, but inwardly groaned as I was hungry too. But little brother needed to know about prettyboy. How could I get in the way of true love? Shang waved a hand in my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. I stuck my tongue out at him before he backed away to talk to Mulan.

"Yes," Sora nodded. I hung my head along with Donald and Goofy. Starving.. The Emperor nodded anyway, getting ready to reply. "Dragons have crossed our land and left a great web of paths. These dragons wield much power, and they are the source of many gifts to both man and nature. But it would seem someone of evil intent disturbed one of our dragons, and transformed it into what you call a Heartless. It is my belief that this young man came to warn me of that danger. Then, I could alert and prepare my troops." "Did you?" We asked. The Emperor chuckled heartily. "I was about to, but he told me the situation had changed." "He said three "wise guys" and a noisy girl had arrived, and they would take care of things." Shang added, crossing his arms and looking from the boys to me as he said 'wise guys' and 'noisy girl'. "Why that little-!" I narrowed my eyes at the air. "When I see that prettyboy, I'm gonna murder him." I muttered, then started yelling, "Did you hear me, prettyboy! Murder-" "That's gotta be Riku!" Sora gasped. I made a stabbing action from behind little brother. "Stop interrupting me!"

Sora laughed, "Sorry, sis, but.." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, prettyboy. I know." Donald and Goofy looked at each other. "But what's he doin' hangin' out with Organization XIII?" Goofy asked. Sora shrugged. "No idea. But at least I finally know he's okay. That's good enough." I nodded in agreement. "He's not necessarily with the Organization just because of the hood. I mean, King Mickey has it, and he's not with them." "Yeah, that's right!" Donald nodded. The Emperor smiled and turned to Mulan. "Now then, Fa Mulan. Do you have a request?" "I'd like Shang. .I-I mean.. well.. The General.." The Emperor leaned forward, "Yes, yes, my dear. What is it?" "Could the General have a vacation, please?" The Emperor chuckled. "I hardly expected such humble requests." The Emperor stood up, walking to Mulan. "In this case, I'm afraid I must refuse. General Li's responsibility is to protect the Emperor. And yet, Mulan.." Mulan looked up. "Yes?" "Would you like to serve alongside him and protect me?"

Cool, I wanna protect an Emperor.

Ha! No interruptions.

"Huh?" Shang and Mulan looked to the Emperor, who was going back to his throne. That sounded funny. He didn't sit down, though. "Two reeds together are stronger than one," The Emperor answered. "But the choice is yours alone." The Emperor faced us again. What a weirdly cool guy. Mulan bowed. "Thank you, Your Excellency!" Shang walked up to Mulan and smiled. Alert! Alert! I smiled and ruffled my little brother's hair, as he started getting a little teary-eyed. He wiped his eyes, and Donald and Goofy walked over to him as I did. They pat him on the back and he smiled, then we all looked to Mulan and Shang. Shang put an arm around Mulan, who got surprised and jumped, but once she realized it was him she smiled. They were so great together. "Well, we better get going!" Little brother said, waving. "Thank you!" Shang and Mulan waved back. "I'll catch up.. Again," I told the boys, who nodded and went to the gummi ship.

I turned to the Emperor. "Your Excellency." He looked to me. "Yes, Kumei?" "The last time we went here.. We defeated the Huns. Shan Yu, especially." The Emperor smiled. "Yes, we are forever grateful for that." I nodded. "I'm glad we helped save your.. World.. But I really hope there won't be so many wars waged because of men like Shan Yu. So many weapons created that could destroy a thousand and more people's lives.. Just be careful. Please. your Excellency?" The Emperor looked at me, concerned. "Is something wrong, child?" I shook my head. "Nothing.. It's nothing. But be careful, okay?" The Emperor smiled again. If I had a grandfather, I'd want it to be him. Think of all the free requests! Mmm, peking duck.. Uh, sorry Donald. "We will," The Emperor answered. I smiled and waved at the Emperor, and Mulan and Shang(who were in their own little world). "See ya!"

I entered the gummi ship and noticed the new form little brother's Keyblade took. "How'd that happen?" I asked. "Oh, those three noisy fairies came here and gave it to me. They found out about Leon not having any treasure.." He explained, narrowing his eyes at Donald(who laughed nervously). I laughed. "They were bound to find out anyhow. Well, we better get our asses to the next world before you-" "Full speed ahead!" Donald cheered, as he stepped on the hyperdrive(I didn't know we had that back..). Before I could twitch at the interruption, I was thrown back and the world turned black. Interrupted. Again.

_"Hey pretty girl! Guess what I saw!" _

"What did you see, Demyx?"

"Axel and pretty girl sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Axel, remember that time when I told you to hold yourself back whenever you wanted to kill Demyx?"

"What about it?"

"Forget I said that."

"Pretty girl! You're so mea- Ouch! Fire hurts.."

------------------------------------------------------

Heeere's the update:) I hope you liked it. R&R if you did, please!


	21. Not a Title: Cloud beats Leon up!

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

**fire spirit: Oh my. She also discovered Reno. :) (Rude's mine! -grab- Wait, eew.. I think I'll take my chances with Loz. Loz: I'm not crying! -cry cry- I love Loz. And Yazoo. And Kadaj. Wait! No one must know of my silver-haired mother-obssessed freakshows obssession!)**

**Divine Wrath VS Mirror Slash: Thank you:)**

**imjackie: Yep. Some of them might appear on the flashbacks before they enter the worlds, but only if I remember. Hehe.**

**Guardian of Cetra: Haha, she'd take Axel. But if you ask _me_, I'd take Riku. BUT due to my yaoi obssessed-ness, I think I'll just take Zexion. Or Marluxia. No, Demyx. Xemnas, too.. And there's- Uh.. Yeah. No one must know of my Organization obssession(I rhymed!)!**

**Echo: Here's the update!**

I, personally, have a terrible fear of songfics. But I had to put it in(even if I hated myself for doing it) because the song totally fit what you're going to be reading. Or you could just ignore the song. Also, I thought Atlantica was a freaky world in KH2. They sang funny. And it wasn't good-funny. Criticisms and my hypocrisy aside, here you go.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Leon!" I called, running up to the man standing on one of Traverse Town's roofs. He turned around and smiled as he saw me. "Hello, Kumei." I wanted to melt. This was it. "Aerith made these cookies and everyone else already got some except you, so.. I thought I'd take some for you." He took the cookies and sat down on the roof's edge, motioning for me to follow. I did. Did that mean something? "Thanks," He said, and I gave him the cookies. I looked up to him, and my heart skipped a beat. He was so.. "Hey Leon.." I said. He stared ahead, but replied, "What is it?" "If you really loved someone but you weren't sure if they loved you back, would you go for it and take the risk?" He shrugged. "It depends. Who is this person?" He asked, looking at me. I looked down. Did he know? "Ah.. It's no one.. I was just wondering." He gave no reply and continued eating._

_"Um.. Anyway Leon, I'm really glad I met you." He looked at me. "Oh?" I nodded. "Me too, I guess." He replied casually. I nodded again, and looked away. He was so silent, and I couldn't take it anymore. "Leon!" I looked at him, and he looked at me. "Yes?" I looked down, not being able to look at his eyes. "I.. know I haven't known you for too long, but.." I took a deep breath. Why was this so hard? I practiced with Cid a million times! Except for the part where Yuffie would throw shoes and shuriken at him, but.. "But what?" "But I think- I think.. I love you." Leon coughed, seeming to choke on what he was eatnig. "What?" I looked at him._

_"I love you.."_

_He closed his eyes and looked away. What.. What did that mean? "I'm sorry." He stood up and started walking away. I could hear my own heart being torn into pieces._

_**Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight..**_

_I ran after him. "Why?" He stopped, and turned to me. "You're.. Too young." "But- but I'm seventeen!" "And I'm 25." "But Yuffie and Aerith said age doesn't have to matter! Whatever lies beyond this morning.. It's a little later on!" I cried. "Regardless of all those warnings.. The future doesn't scare me at all! It doesn't, it won't, if I know I'll be with you. Why can't you understand..?" I wiped my tears. I didn't want to cry in front of him. But it hurt so much.. "No," He replied. "I don't think life is.. Quite that simple." He turned to walk away again. "Please.. Don't go," I whispered, holding on to his arm. He looked at me one last time. "Kumei.. Don't get me wrong, I love you. But not as much as you'd want me to. When you're older, you'll understand. In the meantime.. Grow up. Get over it."_

_I backed away from him, shaking my head. How could he say something like that? I wasn't the best sister to Sora but I wasn't like that.. Was I? "Y-you're right," I stuttered anyway, wiping my eyes and trying to stop them from tearing up again. "I'm sorry. I'll pretend this never happened. Thanks for your time, L-Leon.." I said, and ran to where I left Aerith and Yuffie earlier._

"Sis, sis!" I awoke with Sora shaking me as tears stung my eyes. I felt Donald and Goofy help me sit up. I opened my eyes. "Ugh.. What happened?" I asked, rubbing my aching head. My temples really hurt. "You blacked out, we're entering Atlantica. You were also crying in your sleep." "Oh.." I wiped my eyes. "I was?" The boys nodded. I laughed, "Sorry to worry you guys. It was just a nightmare." "Are you all right now, Kumei?" Donald said in his cute little quacky voice. I nodded and the boys helped me stand. "Gawrsh, maybe you shouldn't stand anymore. We are entering Atlantica.." I groaned. "Great, we have to swim. Then again, I can swim in my mermaid form, so.."

"Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming! Oh my gosh, we gotta find Nemo!" I gasped hyper-ly and swam around the boys, who were just staring at me. I rolled my eyes and 'bah'ed at them, swimming away to dance with one of the fishies. "Oh boy, under the sea again!" Donald said happily, and little brother and Goofy nodded in agreement. I dove down beside the boys when I saw a red haired mermaid come into view. "Kumei! Sora! Donald! Goofy!" She waved. I ran- er, swam, and hugged her. "Ariel!" "Um.. Hi there!" Sora waved, not moving from his spot. Ariel laughed. "You forget how to swim already?" Oh, so that's why he wasn't moving! I thought.. er.. Never mind. "Kinda, I guess." He shrugged. "Den you boys got to practice! You follow Flounder-- he show you what to do." Sebastian said, popping up. "Sebastian!" I cheered, hugging(trying to, actually) Sebastian. The boys nodded and followed Flounder(whom I hugged as well). I turned to Ariel. "So, how's the princess of the sea been doing?" I asked, grinning. "Um.. I've been fine," Ariel replied, looking somewhat unsure of her answer.

I examined her closely. "No you haven't. What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head quickly, "Um, nothing!" I didn't get to ask as the boys finished their swimming review lessons(or whatever Flounder was making them do). "Now den.." Sebastian turned to all of us. "What brings you three into de sea? Is somethin' going on?" Sora shrugged. "Kind of." "But everything SEEMS peaceful." Goofy said. "Well, everything's fine.." Ariel laughed. "..As long as Daddy's in a good mood." "Hey," Sebastian called our attention, "We got us a concert very soon. Why don't you sing in my musical extravaganza? Please say yes!" He leaned closer to us as Ariel spoke to Flounder. "Ariel's been actin' strange lately. But she might settle down and practice if you're dere, too." So there was something wrong! I knew it. I knew all the princesses(literal and the ones of the Heart) like the back of my hand! Except Alice, 'cause that girl was delusional. It's not her fault though.. I think. "That sounds fun!" Donald said, and little brother nodded in agreement. "Let's give it a shot!" He turned to me. "Can we, sis, can we?" I laughed, "Whatever you want."

And so Sebastian made us sing this crazy song titled 'Swim This Way' we'll dance and we'll play, now- Um, yeah. It's too long for me to tell you, but it was fun. The song ended with all of us pointing to Ariel. "Guys, you were great!" Ariel told us. I smiled. "Hey! I wanna sing more lines!" Donald told me and Ariel. We laughed, and she swam away as King Triton came over to us. "Your Majesty!" Sebastian waved. "We have visitors!" "King Triton!" Little brother waved, too. I saluted him with a grin. See, I told you I saluted all the old white haired long dudes in the worlds. Bah, that freako from the Land of the Dragons sure affected me. "I certainly hope there hasn't been a need to use those Keyblades of yours." He told us, but it was more of a question, I think. "Nope!" Sora answered with a smile. "Everything's fine! Not a Heartless in sight." King Triton nodded in understanding. "Your Majesty," Sebastian said eagerly, "Our guests, dey wanna sing in de musical."

"Well, that sounds like a splendid idea. We may need your help after all.. You see, I'm afraid Ariel's still infatuated with the human world." King Triton sighed. "A busy rehearsal schedule might be just the thing she needs to stop thinking about life up on the surface." No, see, that's what makes it worse.. But I didn't say anything.

"C'mon, we gotta keep rehearsing!" Sora told Ariel the next day, but she shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel like it.." I frowned as she swam away. "Hey Ariel, wait up!" I called, as Sebastian went to talk with the boys and Flounder. I followed her to the sunken ship area, where that crazy shark used to be(before I hammered it with my Keyblade). "Ariel, something's wrong, and you're going to be in this depressed state until you tell someone. And you know you can always tell me. Maybe I can even help you." I said, swimming beside her. She smiled at me. "Thanks, Kumei, but.." She looked to her tail. "The problem is this." I didn't know what to say. A mermaid wanting to be a human? I looked at her closely, and recognized her eyes. They were exactly like.. Mine. In our first adventure. I put a hand on her shoulder. "It's a man, isn't it?"

Ariel told me about a prince whom she saved from a storm. She was infatuated with him. "Well, Ariel-" "Sis! Ariel!" Little brother's call interrupted me. "We'd like you to come with us," Goofy said cheerfully. "Have we got something to show you!" Sora said excitedly. They dragged us to Ariel's Grotto, where a statue of a man stood. He looked really familiar. "It's a pretty cool statue, huh?" Little brother asked. "It looks like some kinda prince," Donald said. "A prince?" Ariel asked, swimming up to it. Sebastian held his head, shaking it. Oh, right. King Triton. I was so busy wondering what would happen if said king of the sea found out, that I was pretty surprised when Ariel started singing to us.

"Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?"

_"Leon, Leon! Look what I found!" I called, running up to him. The boys were with Cid, something about the gummi ship. I showed Leon the Ray of Light. "Wow!" Yuffie said, jumping up to us. "Accessories!" She grabbed the Ray of Light. "Our collection's complete!" She ran off to our(Aerith, Yuffie, and my) room in Traverse Town. "Hey! Get back here! That's mine!"_

"Wouldn't you think I'm the girl.. The girl who has everything?"

_"We've accumulated so much stuff already!" Yuffie said, sitting in our pile of accessories and items. She looked to me and laughed, "Really, Kumei, you've got everything! Luck for finding all this stuff, the Keyblade, and the looks!" I rolled my eyes. "Right.."_

"Look at this trove, treasures untold. How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think.. _Sure. She's got everything._"

_"I mean, you've even gotmost of the guys in Traverse Town after you!" Yuffie said, swimming in the pile happily. "And you're smart," Aerith said, walking into the room with a smile, as usual. "Hey Aerith," Yuffie and I waved. "Yuffie's right," Aerith smiled. "You do have everything." I looked down from our window to see Leon training with big brother Cloud. "Not everything."_

"I've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty. I've got whozits and whatzits galore. You want thingamabobs? I've got plenty.."

I laughed as a jack-in-the-box scared Donald half to death.

"But who cares? No big deal.."

_I sighed. All our treasures would never measure up to _him.. _"Not everything? You're kidding, Kumei!" Yuffie said._

"I want more."

_"What more is there to have?" She asked. "A lot more," Aerith answered for me, looking at me with knowing eyes. "Right, Kumei?" I looked down to Leon again, and nodded.  
"Much more."_

"I wanna be where the people are. I wanna see.. Wanna see 'em dancing. Walking around on those.. What do you call 'em? Oh, _feet_."

_"And you call yourself a Keyblade Master?" Maleficent laughed at me. Why was she here? I had decided to go to the 3rd district earlier due to a report about more Heartless infestations, and here I was, ditching the boys with Cid and falling into Maleficent's trap. "You can't even stand on your own feet! You know Sora doesn't need you, not like you need him. Your father left your family because he didn't need you! Didn't want you. Can't you see? Nobody needs you. Nobody wants you." How did she know about my father? "That's not true!" I said, summoning my Keyblade. "That's not true.." "Oh," Maleficent smiled evilly. "But it is." She raised her staff and summoned fire upon me, but something jumped me from the side. "Kumei!" I heard Leon and realized he was covering me, and I looked up to see him throw his Gunblade at Maleficent- she just laughed and disappeared. He helped me up. "You okay?" I nodded slowly. He embraced me. "Don't you ever believe what she just said. Many need you, Kumei. Some more than others.."_

"Up where they walk, up where they run, up where they stay all day in the sun.."

I shook my head to get back to my senses, and Ariel reached her hand to touch the light shining down from the surface.

"Wandering free, wish I could be... Part of that world." "Ariel.." I sighed. "We're here to help you, you know." Little brother said. "Oh no-" Sebastian shook his head. "You four stay out of it!" Sora frowned, "Look who's talking!" "Yeah!" Donald agreed. "You were gonna tell her dad about it!" I gasped. "How could you even think that?" Sebastian held his head. "What am I going to do..?"

"This is terrible! We've got to do something." Little brother told me, Donald, and Goofy. "She can't be in the musical like that," Goofy sighed. "I'll sing her part instead!" Donald said. I slapped my forehead. "No way!" Sora said, "Not a chance!" "What?" Donald frowned, "Why not?" I groaned. Here we go.. "Hey, it's Sebastian." Thank you, Goofy. Said crustacean swam up to us with a scroll in his claw. "Dis will never work.." Sebastian sighed. "What's up?" Little brother asked. "I've composed a perfect song for de musical, but I think it's gonna be too complicated for you." He answered. "Ha!" I laughed. "Nothing's too complicated for the Keyblade Masters and co.!" Except Riku and Sora and Kairi's love triangle, but that was in my head. No! No it wasn't. Sora must love Riku!

Yaoi obssessed thoughts aside, little brother nodded in agreement. "How hard could it be?" Donald took the scroll from Sebastian and bit his lip. Er, beak. "Uh-oh.."

"So what do you think, Ariel?" Sebastian asked, as we finished singing Under the Sea. I panted for breath. Singing under the sea felt weird. And I don't mean Under the Sea, I mean under the sea.. Damn it, never mind. Ariel smiled at Sebastian. "Oh, I think it's a great song, Sebastian. It's just.. it's not what I wanna sing." Sebastian gasped his funny crab gasp. "I wanna sing about.. How our two worlds can live in harmony-- land and sea together!" That was a great idea, but.. "De Sea King would make chowder outta me if you sang a song like dat!" My thoughts exactly, Sebastian. Ariel frowned. "If you won't listen, then I'm not going to sing at all." She stormed- er, swam away. I sighed and the boys and I swam after her.

"What're we doing here?" I asked Ariel. We were beside a few rocks on the surface. Ariel pointed to someone walking on the land. "Is that him?" Sora asked. My eye twitched. Holy crap, I knew that guy! Prince Eric! Axel and I met him the last time we went to Atlantica's surface! Ariel nodded with a blush. "Let's say something!" Donald said excitedly again. Ariel gasped, "No, don't! He's a human and I'm a mermaid. I...I don't know what he'd think." "It's too late anyway," I said, pointing to Eric leaving the beach. Ariel sighed, but then looked to the beach. "What's that?" There was something shiny on the water.. But we weren't quick enough to get it. It floated into the water between two rocks. "Oh! It must be his!" Ariel said happily. "But we can't reach it.." I figured as much, Goofy. "Rats!" Little brother frowned. I laughed, never thought he'd say that. An idea popped into my head, as I summoned the Twilight Keyblade. "Magnera!"

We sat at Ariel's Grotto, with said girl holding on to the necklace tight. "This is great, guys. I know he'll be happy to have this back." I stopped breathing as I heard a certain King's booming voice. "And just who is this _he_?" "Daddy!" Ariel gasped. "Ariel, you know how dangerous humans are!" He scolded. Ariel turned away from him. "You don't even know him! Oh, Daddy, you've told me that you don't trust humans. But they can't ALL be as bad as you say. And I'm-- well, I'm going to prove it to you!" King Triton shook his head. "So help me Ariel, I am going to get through to you." He raised his trident. "And if this is the only way.." The trident glowed. "So be it." I could only watch as he destroyed Prince Eric's statue. Ariel couldn't even look at her father. She swam out crying, and the boys followed. I faced King Triton. "Was I too harsh, Kumei?" King Triton asked. "How could you do something like that?" I replied angrily. "If she does love this human then let it be! You can't protect her forever." I shook my head, holding it. "Bah.. I'm sorry. It's not my place to reprimand you on how to bring your daughter up." I swam out of the Grotto and saw the boys swimming around in circles.

"Where's Ariel?" I asked. "We lost her!" They answered. "Well, let's go find her then."

I had no idea what in the Underworld happened, all I knew was that we swam into one portion of the world, Sebastian and Flounder were there, Ariel was there, and that crazy sea witch too. "Kumei, Sora! Please! You got to stop her, mon!" Sebastian shouted, and Sora yelled, "Wait!" But it was too late for whatever Ariel was supposed to wait for. Ursula(why the heck was she still alive?) created a large wind tunnel. Something floated out of Ariel's mouth, and travelled into the shell Ursula was holding. "Ariel!" I shouted, and the boys followed me through the wind tunnel. It suddenly dissipated, and we all gasped as we saw her legs. "Oh, no! She can't breathe like that!" I nodded at little brother and we pulled Ariel up to the surface, laying her on the beach. "Come on!" I told the boys, and we swam away before Prince Eric saw us. He did see Ariel, though, and ran to her. "Are you the girl? Please wake up!"

Ariel opened her eyes, and he helped her up. Her legs were too weak- "Whoa, easy there!" Good thing Prince Eric caught her before she fell again. Ariel opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. What the..? "What's wrong?" Prince Eric asked. "You can't speak? Oh.. Well, where did you come from?" She looked out to us, and Prince Eric looked as well. Ariel covered his view before he could though. She then took something out of her pocket- it was the necklace. Prince Eric gasped, "That's my pendant!" Pendant. Whatever. Ariel smiled. "I-I can't believe you found it." He told her. She nodded and placed it in his hand. "Thank you." He looked from the pendant to Ariel. "Please. Come with me. I want to help you."

We swam back to the Undersea Courtyard. "Looks like it's going pretty well!" Sora said happily. "I still don't get why she can't talk," I told them. "Gawrsh, shouldn't we tell King Triton about this?" Goofy asked. "Absolutely not! It would break his heart if he found out about dis!" Sebastian said, after telling me what happened with Ursula. "Then what do we do?" Little brother asked. "We gonna stay right here and take care of Ariel. Dat's what we gonna do." Sebastian answered. "I guess that's all we CAN do." Sora sighed. We swam up to the shore. "So we just float here and watch?" I asked. "Have you got a better idea?" Sebastian asked. "We could-" "I do, actually." I interrupted Sora. "You guys stay here and take care of her, and I'll go back to Hollow Bastion." "Why?" Little brother asked. I shrugged. "Because I can't stand seeing any friend of mine have to do that. I'll come back on third day, I promise."

And so, Sora promised to take care of Ariel for me, and I took the gummi ship to Hollow Bastion. "And here comes the Great Ninja Yuffie!" I heard from above me, and I was jumped by her Great Ninja-ness. I laughed and got her off me. "What're you doing here?" I asked her. "Is it so bad to jump one of your best friends? Besides, I saw a gummi ship crashing down from the sky so I knew it had to be you!" Oh, thanks a lot, Poofy. "We still have so much to catch up on! We haven't spent time with each other ever since you guys got back!"

"I'm surprised you guys aren't using the castle as your headquarters," I told the two girls as we walked around in the marketplace. "Oh, we're still having it rebuilt," Aerith told me. "But when it is, we'll just preserve it. Only the King's family can live in the castle." "The King..?" I raised an eyebrow. "Ansem the Wise!" Yuffie replied. "Oh.. But I thought he was dead?" "King Mickey said he was still alive," Aerith said. Weird. I searched through the three secret Ansem Reports we had obtained so far. It was only now that I found the time to go over these. We were here! In the reports, I mean. He was there, that Ansem the Wise. He knew it when we entered Castle Oblivion! "Wait, the King's family?" I asked, realizing what Aerith said. The two nodded. "Yes, his family. For some reason, they disappeared a few years before the Heartless took over." Aerith explained. "Well, it's not like they came out into the open all the time. I'd only seen the princess with Leon once, and that was when she got lost a few streets outside the castle." Yuffie said. "Did you know her name? I asked. Maybe if I found Ansem the Wise' family, I could ask them where he was!

Aerith shook her head. "We only knew her as 'the princess', like Ansem the Wise's wife and son were called 'the Queen' and 'the prince'." "Oh," I said, hiding my disappointment. That's too bad. "Anyway, we're not here to discuss the royal family, you know!" Yuffie said, dismissing the topic. "We're not?" Aerith and I asked. "Nope! We're here to go shopping!"

"My body hurts.." I groaned, dropping the shopping bags on the floor and dropping myself onto the bed in Merlin's house. Cid burst out laughing at me. "Yuffie made you go shoppin', eh? Who ever knew that the Keyblade Master, who could defeat a thousand Heartless and more, couldn't even get through just an hour and a half of shopping without getting out unscathed?" I threw one of Merlin's thick books at him. "Shut up and type, Cid." He threw the book back at me, but laughed and continued typing. I sat up. "Hmm, I think I'm going to go cloud-" Cid and I looked up as the door opened. "Cid, have you seen Cloud? I need someone to spar with." Leon said, brandishing his gunblade. "He was here 'bout ten minutes ago, lookin' for you too. Said somethin' about sparring." Cid replied. "Yuck," I commented, sticking my tongue out in disgust. Sparring was as bad as training to me. Leon looked at me in surprise as he realized I was there. "Oh, hey Kumei." I grinned. "Hey, Captain Egohead- I mean jerkface- I mean Keyblade-stealing- I mean, hey big sister!" He gave me a 'ha ha very funny' look, and I grinned and got up from the bed to the door. "Where you off to now?" Cid asked. "Cloud-watching, and I don't mean big brother." I said, and ran to the roofs.

I looked up to the sky with a sigh. I wish those two lollygagging idiots(according to big brother Cloud) were here. It feels like it's been so long since I actually spent time with them.. "Yuffie and Aerith are looking for you, you know." I looked behind me. "Oh, hey big sister!" I waved. He threw a cookie at me, which I caught. "Told me to use these cookies to lure you back to shopping." I laughed, and he gave me a plate of cookies as he sat beside me. "Thanks for the cookies, but I'm not going back there anytime soon." Leon chuckled. "I knew that."

_He came from somewhere back in her long ago  
The sentimental fool don't see  
Tryin' hard to recreate  
What had yet to be created once in her life_

"So what've you been up to lately?" Leon asked. "Kicking ass, as usual," I grinned. "Where're Sora and the others?" "Oh, they're in Atlantica helping a good friend of ours." He raised an eyebrow at me. "And you're not there because..?" "Because I'd rather be here dying of being forced to go shopping." We laughed. "So you still haven't answered my question," Leon said. "Hmm? What question?" He pointed to my ponytail. "Oh, that.." "Who's the lucky guy?" I smiled, "No one. But it was easier for people to pull my hair if there were two ends, so I decided, I should just wear a ponytail!" Leon gave me an incredulous look. "No you didn't." I threw a cookie at him. "Whatever, this topic is so old."

_She musters a smile  
For his nostalgic tale  
Never coming near what he wanted to say  
Only to realize  
It never really was_

"Speaking of old topics, remember when you and Yuffie were arguing about whether Cloud looked better in Merlin's clothes or in Aerith's?" Leon asked, and started to laugh. "That was funny. Good times.." I managed a smile. Those times were wonderful, but.. That happened just a day before I told him. And it did hurt, really. I was over it, but remembering it wasn't fun. He looked at me. "Are you okay?"

_She had a place in his life  
He never made her think twice  
As he rises to her apology  
Anybody else would surely know  
He's watching her go_

I smiled and munched on a cookie. "I'm fine." "I'm glad." I looked at him. "Huh?" "I'm really glad you're all right." "When you left to defeat Xehanort's Heartless, I was really worried." I stood up, dusted the cookie crumbs off my pants, and laughed. "Aw, Leon was worried about me." Leon stood up. "I still am, everyday." Okay.. He was starting to get weird. He embraced me suddenly, making me stiffen. "Um.. I'm worried about you guys too. I mean it's not like you guys can't protect yourselves, but I always find myself looking after you guys anyway." I joked. He laughed, and embraced me tighter. "I missed you.." "Um.. I missed you guys too." I think he sensed my discomfort and let go of me. "Ah.. Sorry." I shrugged. "It's okay."

_But what a fool believes he sees  
No wise man has the power to reason away  
What seems to be  
Is always better than nothing  
And nothing at all keeps sending him.._

"Kumei." I looked up at him. "What is it?" "I'm really glad I met you." This seemed.. familiar. I smiled at him. "Me too, I guess. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." He shook his head, looking away as he bit his lip. "Would you still have me?" "Um, have you? What..?" Have him? What?

_Somewhere back in her long ago  
Where he can still believe theres a place in her life  
Someday, somewhere, she will return_

"Kumei, don't you get it? I love you!" He suddenly said, holding my shoulders. "Leon.." I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about." He was kidding. Right? "I've loved you ever since I found you in Traverse Town," He told me. This conversation was going haywire. I took a step back. "That's not what it seemed like!" He held my hand. "Please, Kumei.."

_She had a place in his life  
He never made her think twice  
As he rises to her apology  
Anybody else would surely know  
He's watching her go_

"No, Leon!" I took my hand away. "I loved you," Itold him."But you broke my heart." "And I'm sorry," He said, looking into my eyes. I shook my head, turning to walk away. It's all I wanted to do. Just walk away. "I'm too young for you." "I don't care anymore!" He shouted, pulling me back to make me face him. "Well, you should'vesaid that when I still gave a damn!" I replied in the same manner. I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry." Leon nodded. "I understand.. I shouldn't have brought it up. Can I ask you something, though?" I was already walking away, but stopped. "What is it?"

_But what a fool believes he sees  
No wise man has the power to reason away  
What seems to be_

"Where did she go.. The Kumei that told me she loved me long ago?" I looked at him.

_Is always better than nothing  
Theres nothing at all  
But what a fool believes he sees.._

"She grew up, Leon. And she got over you."

--------------------------------------------------------

Kumei walked away. But once she was out of Leon's sight, she ran. And so Kumei ran and ran and ran, until she ended up in the Bailey.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay?" I heard Yuffie's voice come from behind me. I looked at her. "I-I'm fine." "We saw the whole thing.. You don't look fine." Aerith said, coming up from behind Yuffie. The two came over and hugged me. "We know Leon's a big jerk, but we hope you don't hate him. He's been thinking and talking about you ever since your first adventure, you know," Yuffie said, trying to make me feel better. It wasn't working, but I was touched that they were trying. "Leon? That bad sparring partner make you feel bad again, Kumei?" I looked up and saw Cloud. "Hi big brother.." He gave me a very small smile, which only I(and probably Aerith) could see. "Yeah, the last time Leon gave you a hard time and Cloud found out, he beat Leon up good!" Yuffie said. I looked to Yuffie, Cloud, and Aerith. "What?" Aerith covered Yuffie's mouth. "You weren't supposed to tell.." "You beat Leon up after he.. did that?" I asked Cloud. He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, well, nobody liked seeing you cry.. And I needed something to take my anger about it out on." "And who better than the one who pissed him off?" Yuffie said, freeing herself from Aerith's grasp. I hugged Cloud. "Aw, thanks big brother."

"Phew, I thought you'd kill me!" Yuffie sighed in relief. "Why would I kill you?" I asked. "Because it was her idea," Cid said, walking into the Bailey. "Hey Cid," We waved. Big brother just nodded at him. "Oh, well.. Thanks for being concerned, Yuffie.." I said. Yuffie hugged me tight. "We love you too, Kumei!" I laughed. "You guys are so cheesy." I saw Cid, and remembered something. "Right, the gummi ship. I need to go.." "Already?" I nodded. "Sorry, guys. I'll come back with the boys next time, okay?" They nodded. "Later!"

Thank God that was over. I landed back into Atlantica, and swam to the boys in the Undersea Courtyard, whose backs were turned. "I'm back," I panted. I think I swam a little too fast. "Sis!" "Kumei!" "Hakumei!" The boys exclaimed and hugged me. Okay.. Was this hug Kumei day? I smiled, "So, what's been happening?" "They almost kissed! Almost! Aside from that, no sign of Ursula anywhere.." Sora said. "I wonder where that sea witch coulda gone?" Goofy asked. We swam up to the surface, and I gasped. Ariel was by the beach, and Flounder was with her. She was crying. "Donald, my legs, please." I said, and Donald turned me back into a human. Good thing the water was real shallow. I walked to Ariel and sat beside her. "Ariel, what happened?" I asked. "Ariel's been crying for a long time," Flounder told us. "Why?" I asked Ariel, and she looked up to point forward. There was Prince Eric(with an odd glaze in his eyes), with some witch who was singing. "Hey, what's up with the prince?" Little brother asked. "Look! There!" Flounder and I gasped at the same time.

That woman.. She was wearing that same necklace Ursula had!

Wow, she really was a witch.

"It's Ursula! She.. she must've turned herself into that girl!" Flounder gasped again, thinking the same way I did. "Okay, that's it!" Sora said angrily, and summoned his Keyblade. He pointed it towards the necklace, his Keyblade shooting a beam of light out to the necklace. It fell down and shattered. The witch looked down in surprise. Prince Eric suddenly returned to normal. I stood up and summoned my Keyblade as well. "What happened?" Prince Eric asked no one in particular. "That happened!" I said, pointing my Keyblade at Ursula. "Kumei? What're you doing here? I thought you had to settle things with other kingdoms with your friend..?" Prince Eric asked. "I lied! And so did that witch." I was still pointing to Ursula. The woman shook her head, acting like it wasn't true. "Eric!" Ariel gasped, her voice returning. Eric's eyes widened. "You.. you can talk.. You're the one.. The girl who sang to me." "Oh, Eric, I wanted to tell you." "Of course! It was you! You're the one who...who saved me that night in the storm! Oh, Ariel. I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner. You're the one I love."

"Not so fast!"

Sea witches don't like being ignored, apparently.

"Do you see what I see?" Ursula pointed to the sunset. Oh no. "You're too late!" Ursula said, and crawled to Ariel, dragging her down to the sea. "Ariel!" We gasped. "Donald, tail!" I yelled, jumping into the water, and before I could drown, I was a mermaid again. "Stop!" Sora yelled after Ursula. "Stay out of this, you fools!" Said sea witch yelled back. We stopped as she held a contract in front of us. "Triton's precious little daughter signed a contract! Now, dearie.. Let's see how beautiful you are when I'm through with you!" "That contract's no good!" Little brother frowned. "Let her go!" We heard. "Excuse me?" Ursula shouted. "King Triton!" I gasped.

Okay, everything was going way too fast in this chapter of my life. It was like, fast forward, fast forward.

King Triton blast the contract with his trident. Ursula cascaded to the rocks, but the contract could not be broken. I never thought it would be like that literally. "Now, now--" Ursula laughed horrible, getting up. "Even the great King Triton can't go around breaking binding contracts. Why, it just wouldn't do, would it? Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some loose ends to tie up." Flotsam and Jetsam grabbed Ariel. "Let 'er go!" I shouted, throwing my Keyblade at them. They evaded, damn it. Stupid eels. "Wait, Ursula.." King Triton said. "You win. Just promise you'll let my daughter go." Ursula grinned evilly. "But we had a deal-- unless, of course, you're offering to take her place?" She showed him the contract. King Triton hung his head. "I'm afraid.. I have no choice." The trident glowed. "Your Majesty!" "Don't do it!" Sebastian and I shook our heads. But for his daughter, King Triton signed the contract. I couldn't bear to see the king of the sea turn into a shriveled monster. "At last!" Ursula picked the trident up. "Daddy!" Ariel cried.

Ursula pointed the trident at King Triton. "Who's the 'mighty ruler' of the seas now?" "You-- you monster!" Ariel said angrily. "Let him go!" I was about to say something heroic, when a sharp piece of wood nicked Ursula in the arm. "Eric!" Ariel gasped. "How dare you!" Ursula shouted angrily. "Pitiful, insignificant human!" She sent those two eels after him, but little brother and I blocked them. "Hey! That's enough!" Sora shouted. The trident glowed again. "Ha ha! Now you all bow to me!" Totally out of topic. Stupid Ursula. I grabbed the boys as smoke started spreading everywhere. Ariel and Eric swam to the surface, but I saw Ursula create dark water around them. The water dividen them, and Ursula rose above the water, towering above all of us. She grinned maniacally as she held the trident. I had seen this before. It was just like last time.

"This witch is back to bring her wrath upon the sea. Triton can't be rid of me, not that easily!" Ursula sang, and Eric and Ariel tried to swim away as she raised her trident. "And like all who dare defy me, he will learn his lesson well: Never toy with a girl like me." Woman, no one would want to even think of a girl like you, and -damn- your voice is terrible! We jumped out of the water. "You got what you deserved!" Little brother shouted at her. I nodded. "We defeated you once, witch, and we'll own you again!" Flotsam and Jetsam circled us, and I dove underwater with Sora. "Flotsam and Jetsam!" Ursula ordered them after us, and they caught Sora. "Loyal darlings, strong as the tide. Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side!" I growled, and turned to Donald and Goofy. "Nobody touches **my** little brother!" I growled angrily. "Donald! Goofy!" They struck the eels, making them let Sora go. "Right now!" Ursula called them. "Mommy needs you." Woman, you need a life!

The eels swam away, but we followed them. "Crush those stupid fools, make them writhe!" "That didn't even rhyme!" I yelled up to her, and little brother tugged at my tailfin for attention. He pointed to the eels and I nodded. In Fuujin's words, Instant annihilation. "All right!" Sora cheered. I ducked as Ursula swung her trident over the water, and I saw Eric tried to swim away. Uh-oh. "What a feeble human. No, I can't believe my eyes!" One of Ursula's tentacles knocked him out of the water, dumping him into the boat. "Such a stubborn royal who is fighting for his prize!" She looked to Ariel. "Without your precious mermaid, now you're crazy with revenge. I suppose I sympathize.." Ariel ducked before Ursula could hit her. "I'm not gonna lose her!" Eric shouted. "Right! We're with you all the way!" Sora told him. He nodded. Little brother shot a beam of energy from his Keyblade, but this witch knew how to block as well. "Flotsam and Jetsam! Loyal darlings, strong as the tide. Sweetest poopsies, hasten to my side!"

I laughed as Goofy jumped for her forehead and Donald, her chin. I threw my Keyblade at her, hitting her on the nose. "Right now! Mommy needs you. Smash those stupid fools, make them writhe!" I'm gonna make **her** writhe when I'm done. Sora and I jumped out of the water, making her look to us. "Sorry, 'Mommy'.." Little brother looked to me, and I grinned. "Your poopsies are toast!" Ursula gasped angrily and swung the trident around to hit us, but we dove down before she could. The trident surged with lightning. "This is not the end, my dears, I swear I've just begun," Ursula sang again, "It's not over until Ursula has won!"

Little brother blast out of the water. "That's what you think!" With her attention on him, I knocked the trident out of her hand, and it landed on Eric's boat. "No.. It's not possible!" Ursula gasped again. "It's over, Ursula!" The boys and I shouted. That was.. Weird. "That belongs to me!" Ursula shouted at the trident. She was crazy, ya? Man, I hated it when Wakka talked with that 'ya'. Eric grabbed the trident from the boat. "All right, then-- you can have it!" He threw the trident at her, and it shot right through her. She screamed in pain and sank into the water. "Thank god that's over.." I muttered. Apparently, there was still some drama to get over with.

"Please, Ariel.." Eric called out. "You can come out now-- it's okay." Ariel didn't come. "Ariel?" Oh, she did. She jumped out of the water, over the boat, and swam beside me.

"You see, Eric.. This is why I went to Ursula."

Eric looked down. "This can't be.."

"I would have told you sooner.."

"To think.."

"Eric.. Goodbye."

"I had all that time and I didn't work on my swimming." I rolled my eyes(how cheesy!), but I smiled because everything was okay. Prince gets the princess, heroes get their food, etc. Well, we better get our food. "Well, I guess it's never too late to learn, right?" Eric said to Ariel. "Will you teach me?" Ariel smiled happily, "I'd love to!" They embraced. The boys and I did a high five.  
"All right!"

"Prince Eric's a great guy-- and he's really brave, too." Little brother said, as we hung around the Undersea Courtyard. Ariel was talking with her dad, and I hadn't seen or heard anything getting destroyed since they started. "Yes. But he IS a human." Sebastian said, swimming up to us. Donald and I groaned. "Oh brother. Not again.." Then, Ariel and Flounder arrived. "How'd it go with your father, Ariel?" Sora asked. "Great! Thanks for your help. I gotta go. I'll see you later!" And she ran off. Er, swam. "I almost forgot, Sebastian!" Flounder exclaimed. "King Triton said this year's festival is so important that the music better be your best ever!" "My best ever?" Sebastian grinned. "Hmm.." The boys and I raised eyebrows. "All right, what's going on?" Sebastian turned to us. "You gotta do me a favor." I laughed, "Okay, spill."

After much groans, whines, and debate, Sebastian grinned. "Looks like you can handle dis! Now our musical will be perfect! This is it. Are you ready to start?" We nodded. "We're ready!" I replied for all of us. "Let's do it!"

The stage was ready. Sebastian swam up to his sheet music and tapped the book. Three shells rose from below as the curtain of bubbles surrounding them dissipated. The shells at the left and the right opened, revealing two of Ariel's sisters- Atina and Andrina. "Welcome the dawning of a happy age of new beginnings," they sang. The center shell opened and I laughed as a dancing manta ray came out. Atina flipped around as Andrina swam across the stage, flipping her fin. "Land and sea have come together, joined in peace and harmony. Fairy tales and miracles are what we're singing of!" Another bigger shell rose as the two sang, "Our dear princess, Ariel, truly fell in love. With a prince, a human prince, who lived so far above!" Ariel smiled as she came out of the shell. "Wishes really can come true, if you want them to." The two joined their youngest sister. "And this happiness inside, I owe to ev'ry one of you." Atina and Andrina swam upward. "How about you introduce us to these lovely friends of yours?"

Ariel smiled and nodded. "Come take a bow: Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Kumei!" We swam in, bowing and spinning. "Congratulations, dear princess, to you.." Donald started. Goofy smiled, "You found your first love and he found you, too.." Sora nodded, "We were glad to help you out, and very proud, it's true." I grinned and put an arm around Ariel, "Seeing how we made you grin just makes us want to twirl our fins!" We swam into place, and Atina and Andrina swam around Ariel, who smiled again. "Wishes really can come true, if you want them to. And this happiness inside, I owe to ev'ry one of you!" Atina and Andrina swam around the sides, "Be so kind to introduce the King, and these his loyal friends!" King Triton was pulled in on a 'carriage' pulled by dolphins. "Please say hello: Daddy, Sebastian, Flounder!" I nodded in acknowledgement of King Triton as he smiled and looked to his daughter, "Ariel, I'm so happy for you." Sebastian nodded as he sang, "Yes, happy endings are so rare and so few." "We were glad to help, and very proud, it's true!" Flounder added as they looked to me for my part.

"Seeing how we made you grin just makes us want to twirl our fins!"

"Any other friends of yours-" Atina and Andrina sang, as we twirled around Ariel, "-that might be waiting in the wings?" Ariel smiled and nodded. "Come say hello: All my friends from ev'ry corner of the world!" I laughed and danced with the manta ray that came in with the red fish and the jellyfish. "A new day is dawning on a happy age of new beginnings!" Everyone sing now! Andrina and Donald swam to the right shell, "Land and see have come together, joined in peace and harmony." And Atina and Goofy swam to the right shell, "Fairy tales and miracles are what we're singing of!" And finally, little brother, Ariel and I, "Our dear princess, Ariel, Prince Eric from above. A happy end forever after, full of joy and love!" With Ariel inbetween me and little brother, the three of us spun and everyone struck a pose. Yeah.. This was the perfect musical.

Suddenly, a Keyhold popped in outta nowhere and little brother and I opened the gateway. "Kumei, what's happening?" Ariel asked as she came over. "A new pathway has opened." I replied with a smile. "What?" Sebastian gasped, "You gonna go? Dis is goodbye?" I burst out laughing as Donald cried, "I won't do it! We'll never say goodbye!" Goofy nodded, "That's right! A-one, two, three, four-"

"Even though we're hittin' the road, our worlds are all connected!"

I popped out from inbetween the boys. "Which means?"

"We are free to come and go.."

Donald nodded, "And sing!"

I laughed, "Please, no!"

"So don't be sad, and always know, we'll come back soon to say-" The boys looked to me. I shrugged. "Hello!"

I smiled at Ariel as the boys waited in the gummi ship(as usual). "Ariel, I'm really glad you and Eric ended up together." She smiled, "Thank you. But what about you? Where's that man you came with the last time you went here? You looked very happy when he came with you.." "He's.. doing something else right now." I replied. "Oh, Kumei.." She hugged me. "Did you fight?" I shook my head. "No.. But we're not.. We're not supposed to be together." "What?" Ariel frowned. "Who told you that?" "Nobody," I replied. "That's just the way it is." "I don't get it, Kumei.." Ariel sighed. "Get what?" "You once told me to follow my heart. But now you're telling me you won't yours, just because it seems wrong?" I looked down, then back to Ariel. "I understand. Thanks, Ariel." I hugged her. "You come back soon, okay? It's fun with someone who knows about surface stuff!" I grinned, "Yeah, soon!"

"Man, I still have water in my ears!" I told the boys, hitting my head and trying to get the water out. "Kumei, wha'd you do?" Donald yelled. "Wha'd I do? Wha..?" Donald stomped out of the control room, made me follow him into it, and pointed to the controls. Oh, right.. "Well, when I was driving to Hollow Bastion awhile ago, I kinda.. Uh..Lost control.." "KUMEI!"

_"What? But this is a portal to the darkness.." _

"Don't tell me the Keyblade Master is afraid of a little darkness? Come on, Kumei. You broke the gummi ship, and this is the only way we can get out of this world. Trust me, it won't harm you. I'll protect you."

"But, the portal-"

"Do you trust me?"

I looked up at him unsurely at first, but I took his outstretched hand.

"I trust you."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed that! And yes, Cloud did beat Leon up. With his big compensating-for-something sword. :) Still, Leon and Cloud remain best friends after that(although Cloud usually makes Leonguilty or just bashes him for what he did to Kumei, as seen in an earlier chapter).R&R if you liked it, please! Oh yeah, and if you were confused by the flashbacks in the chapter, don't hesitate to ask.


	22. The Gorilla Woman strikes back!

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

**fire spirit: Heh, thanks.**

**Echo: Yeah, they had a weird past. I know I wouldn't be able to keep pretending that it didn't happen. Kumei's good at that, though.**

**Guardian of Cetra: Yep, there was a royal family. Sounds funny in my head. And now Kumei is out to find them.**

**And yes, to the question that will probably be asked after this chapter is read, I know that the twilight is not the opposite of the dusk. I want them called that, anyway.**

Yeah, I'm starting to hate all the songs I have to put in, but I have to make it seem like more than just a game.. Or at least, with Kumei in it, just a little bit different.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Axel, shut up. Demyx, don't giggle. It sounds weird." I told the two. Axel provoked me to say that I could create fire without using magic, so here I was now. Axel was singing 'I told you so, told you so!' every now and then, and Demyx was giggling at him because he(Axel) sounded stupid. Yes, Demyx was quite a hypocrite. After Axel commented about the gorillas in the Deep Jungle looking way better than Xaldin(whom he told me about the other day), I glared at the sticks and the stones. "Stupid pieces of.." I started rubbing again, until I finally glared hard enough. "Yahoo!" I cheered for myself, dancing around the little fire I created with**out** magic. Jane entered the 'living room' of the treehouse. "Are you- Oh, you've created the fire! Wonderful." Yep, we were in the Deep Jungle. Tarzan was out with Terk and Tantor, and Jane wanted to make early dinner. I'm a helper! "On my own! In your face!" I said, poking Axel's chest with my index finger. Jane laughed and took the little fire into the 'kitchen' of the treehouse. I continued dancing again. "And that's Girl Power for ya! Go G-team, go G-team!" "But, pretty girl, it was Ax-" "Can't hear you!" I said, covering my ears. "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts!" I sang. _

"Yeah, you're so sexy that my ears hurt," Axel commented. I cast blizzard at him, continuing the singing.

"And I'm too sexy for the fire! Too sexy for the fire! No way I used my magic!" "That's nice, Kumei," Axel said, pretending to grimace. I wryly smiled, opening my mouth and getting ready. "I'm a model, you know what I mean! And I do my little turn on the catwalk! Yeah on the catwalk! On the catwalk, yeah, I shake my little-" "My ears!" Demyx cried, pretending to twitch on the floor like a fish out of water. "My poor virgin ears.." Axel burst out laughing, and I just.. Stared. He was laughing. Was it real? I couldn't determine anymore. I pat Virgin Ears- I mean, Demyx on the head. "Get over it." I yawned, leaning on Axel. "I'm tired.." "Of shaking your little-" Demyx screamed before Axel could continue. The Flurry of Dancing Flames rolled his eyes. "Kumei's right, get over it." Axel turned, making me fall onto his lap. I looked up to him. "I think I'll sleep now." Axel nodded. Demyx giggled. "Goodnight, sleeping beauty!" I felt Axel lean against the 'wall' of the treehouse, as he closed his eyes as well. "Sweet dreams, Kumei."

"Pretty girl, Axel, you two are so mushy!"

"Shut up, Demyx."

"Hey Belle, havin' a party again?" I asked with a grin, leaning against her wall. The boys and I landed here in the Prince's Castle(after they fixed the controls, hehe), and while they went to meet up with the Prince, I met up with Belle. She saw me and smiled. "Kumei! Well, I convinced him to have another one.. You know.." I laughed. "Yeah, he and I kinda crashed it last time, didn't we?" Belle smiled, "No, I actually felt better when you and your friend were dancing with us.. Where is he, anyway?" The Wardrobe nodded in agreement, "I still have your dress from last time!" I smiled, but shook my head. "We won't be dancing tonight. I'm here with the boys. They're downstairs, with the Prince." "Oh, that's too bad. You two look very nice together," Belle winked. I rolled my eyes, "Very funny, Belle. Come on, I'll help you." I walked over and helped put her accessories on, as the Wardrobe sighed. "I do hope tonight goes well." "So do I. But I wonder why he's so nervous." I wanted to laugh. This was the Prince we were talking about. He didn't exactly 'do' dances. The Wardrobe laughed. "The master does have his shy side, you know." "The Prince! Shy!" I laughed at the thought, but looked to Belle with another grin. "Well he **is** shy, with you." The Wardrobe and I laughed as Belle looked away redly, and we led her down to the Ballroom.

I resisted a giggle with Mrs. Potts as Belle took the Prince's arm and they walked to the middle of the ballroom, staring into each other's eyes. "Now then, Monsieur, Mademoiselle. Please, enjoy the evening." Lumiere said, then noticed me with Mrs. Potts, and the boys, who just entered the ballroom. _There_ they were. I was wondering where in the castle they went when the Prince came in. I waved at the boys, who waved back, but decided to watch from where they were. "And of course," Lumiere laughed, "Our honored guests are welcome, too." Lumiere gave me the microphone, which seemed to pop out of nowhere. "Like Lumiere said, Prince, Princess of the Heart, you two- enjoy the evening!" I said into the microphone. Belle looked to me with a looked that said 'thank you', and I winked in reply. Then, the orchestra(or whatever they wanted to be called) started playing. "What? Me?" I asked, as Chip started, prodding me to sing. "But-" "You can do it, mademoiselle!" Lumiere insisted, and I sighed. "Oh, alright."

"Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly.."

I gasped as the music stopped playing and a voice came. "Unexpected, indeed." I dropped the microphone and summoned my Keyblade, as the boys summoned their weapons. The Prince held Belle close, and I ran in front of them with little brother. Where was that bastard? Sora pointed to the railing above the ballroom. "The Organization!" There was a hooded freak there. "You don't know when to quit," he said. I scoffed. "You're one to talk, hoodie!" Donald nodded. "Yeah, we'll show you!" The Prince let Belle go as he growled, running at the hoodie's -Xaldin, I recognized his voice- direction. "Get out!" I gave Belle an 'I'm really sorry' look as she frowned at Xaldin. "Not tonight!" Poor Belle, and she was waiting for this night, too. Xaldin snapped, and Dragoon Nobodies appeared. The Prince growled and swiped at the Nobodies. "I've come to take something you hold very dear," Xaldin told the Prince, who growled angrily. I think I felt the castle shake. "Yes. Let your anger grow.." With that, Xaldin disappeared, leaving his Nobodies to deal with us. Rather, leaving us to deal with them. I sighed, and little brother nodded. "Prince! We have to get rid of these guys first!"

"Where's Belle?" I asked the boys, getting rid of the last Nobody. "There!" Sora pointed to the balcony, where Lumiere, Cogsworth, and the others safely ushered Belle. I sighed in relief. "She's okay." Goofy nodded. "Guess Xaldin didn't take anything after all." The Prince's eyes suddenly widened, and he ran off. "What's wrong?" Little brother asked. I shook my head, "No idea with that guy." Belle ran back into the ballroom and ran after the Prince. "Belle?" Sora called, but Belle was already catching up with the Prince. Little brother's eyebrows creased, and he frowned. "What's with them?" Goofy looked up to think. "Maybe Belle isn't the only thing precious to the Prince." I gasped. Of course. "We gotta get to the West Wing before anything drastic happens.." I told the boys, frowning. "Come on!"

"What's wrong?" Belle asked, walking to the Prince, who was pacing around restlessly. He roared. "Please, calm down!" The Prince swung to face her angrily. "Calm down? You just had to have a party, didn't you? Don't you see what's happened?" Little brother frowned and walked over. "Hey, what's with you?" "The rose.. My rose.." I knew it. Sora looked at the now empty stand. "What, that? He took it?" "But surely," Belle said, trying to calm him down, "You can find another rose.." "Silence!" The Beast roared at her. "You don't know anything!" Little brother and I stood inbetween Belle and the Beast. "That's enough, Beast," I hissed. "It isn't Belle's fault. No one's swiping at anyone today except at Xaldin, and you're not breaking my back again!" The Beast held a hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry.." Belle looked down. "You don't have to apologize," Little brother told Belle. The Beast suddenly turned to us. "Belle.. Kumei.. Sora.. I want you to leave the castle." Belle just looked at Beast in surprise. The poor girl.

"Look at me," The Beast told her. "Look. This is what I am. When you first got here, I tried to change." The Beast looked at his hands. "But I was only fooling myself. I can't be any different. I'll always be a beast. So, I should live like a beast. With no one, alone. Goodbye, Belle." Freaking Beast, being a freaking emo! "You can't mean that.." Belle whispered. "I think his mind's all made up.." Goofy told us. Sora nodded. "Yeah.." He turned to this world's Princess of the Heart. "Look, Belle. Leave this to us. If we can get the Beast's rose back, he'll calm down." I nodded in agreement, and told the boys, "I'll bring her to her room. You boys talk to Beast. Got it?" The three nodded, "Got it." Belle looked at the Beast one last time before I brought her back to her room."

I shook my head as Belle changed back into her normal clothing. "Are you going to be all right, Belle?" I asked. "I.. I suppose.." I sighed. "I really want to stay here with you while this is all happening, but.." She nodded, "I know. Sora, Donald, and Goofy.. And Beast. They need you. I'll be fine." I looked at her. "You sure?" She smiled, but it was a sad smile. "I'm sure."

I ran back to the Beast's room, to find the boys still trying to persuade the Beast. Man, they were slow. "C'mon, you need to hear this." Sora said. "You used to be fearless. You would have given your life to save Belle! Don't you know what that meant to us? You gave us all courage. Hmph, maybe you should have kept some for yourself.." I nodded, making my presence known as I walked beside the boys. "Little brother's right. You have no idea how pathetic I felt after Ans- Xehanort's Heartless captured me and controlled me, and after Sora turned himself into a Heartless for Kairi. But your determination and your heart helped me alot. Friend's promise, remember? It may sound stupid, but it meant alot to me then and it still means a lot to me now! We're not going to let you do this to yourself, Beast. You're going to come out of this alive. I'm going to keep my promise to you!" Little brother nodded. "Yeah! I mean, are you really gonna throw your happiness away? The rose is your only hope, isn't it? Well, it's the only hope for Cogsworth and the others, too. So, don't throw away your last chance. Remember what it was like before Belle lived here?" The Beast looked up with sad eyes. "See? You can't give up. Not now." He nodded. "I know one thing." Sora looked at him. "What?" "This castle belongs to me, and Xaldin will never be welcome here." I grinned, feeling better. "That's it, Prince!"

"So, Beast.. You came after all." What? That wasn't me. We all looked up, and there was that Xaldin again. "You had me worried. I was afraid you'd given up for good." Sora frowned. "What do you guys really want?" "..Kingdom Hearts." Xaldin took his hood off. Damn! And not in a good way. Axel was right, he does look like a gorilla woman. "When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist fully and completely. So you see, Beast-- that's why we need your Heartless **and** your Nobody!"

Stupid Xaldin and his stupid Nobodies! We fought them off, and Xaldin got down to our level. Before we could catch him, he left through the front door. We ran out to the Courtyard and looked around. Nothing. I'd say Nobody, but that'd be saying I saw something, which I didn't, because there was- Bah. Stupid portal-inclined bastard. I looked up and saw Belle by her balcony. She sighed. She saw me and waved, but when she saw the Prince she turned away. She disappeared for a moment, and came back with a smile. "Look, it's the rose!" "Boys, look!" I told them and the Prince, and they saw Belle.. Getting kidnapped by the gorilla woman? "Belle!" The Prince roared. Xaldin grabbed Belle(who was still holding the rose) and jumped to the bridge. Stupid high jump-inclined bastard. "Hurry!" Little brother shouted, and we went through the arc to the bridge. We reached the bridge, and Xaldin was trying to be dramatic, his back turned to us. "You!" The Princeshouted. "Get out of my castle, now!"

Xaldin turned around with a smirk. "With pleasure, but I'd rather travel light.." He looked from the rose, to Belle, and back to the rose. "What shall I leave behind? Belle? Or the rose?" The Prince growled, and Belle looked worried. "Belle!" Good choice, Prince. We're gonna beat his ass to the ground and get the rose anyway.. Right? The Prince began to run to Belle, when said Princess of the Heart elbowed the gorilla woman in the stomach. Xaldin doubled over and Belle took the chance to grab the rose and ran. I burst out laughing. "You go, girl! Go G-team! Go G-team!" I cheered, and Belle and I high-fived as she ran past me. "Get back to the castle, we'll handle this gorilla!" Belle nodded, and started going back to the castle. I faced Xaldin. "How dare you try to hurt my friends. You're never going to get Kingdom Hearts!" I shouted angrily. "You're a Nobody, and you're going to stay a Nobody!" Xaldin smirked. "Oh, but is that really what your heart says? Certainly you don't wish it of your own beloved..""Beloved what, huh?" Donald yelled. Xaldin looked at me. "..Nobody."

My eyes widened. "H-how did you.." He laughed heartlessly- no pun intended. "The Dusk and the Twilight, the story of the star-crossed lovers. The Superior said he told you about it himself, princess." "I don't know how that crazy bastard would've told me, since all the time I've known him I've been trying to get rid of him and vice versa!" Xaldin laughed, and threw his hands up, creating six small pillars of darkness. Lightning thundered through them. Xaldin released his arms and the darkness clears, leaving six naginata. They teleported into the air above him. He caught two in each hand, and created wind tunnels that held the other two. "But we need you to have our Kingdom Hearts. He would never try to destroy someone so vital to our goal." That wasn't even cool. "Right, time to kick your ass!" I turned to the four behind me. "Boys?"

Stupid gorilla woman. He certainly was harder than Marluxia, but he wasn't anything compared to Sephiroth. I loved fighting that guy. When I see him again, I'll kill him. :) Killing fantasies aside, Xaldin was annoying because he kept teleporting everywhere, meaning no running away when I needed to throw potions at everyone. I did **Learn** after he hit me with his stupid sticks for a few times, and once I told the boys we got fast enough to land- er, **jump** several hits on him. Then he started sending energy bombs in all directions. Why'd we have to fight in the bridge, anyway? The space was terrible for kicking asses. The bad part was, the stupid bombs would follow you everywhere! Good thing I led them all to Xaldin. In your face, gorilla boy- I mean, woman. Damn it! He was in the air, and I didn't have any happy thoughts to get me to fly right now. I gasped as five sticks started dropping from above Xaldin. They- they ripped my new clothes! Well, not so new as we got them from the fairies which was pretty long ago in my head, but.. "Damn you!" I screamed, and began combo-ing my Keyblade off at Xaldin. "Wind of despair!" Xaldin replied. "What kind of reply is that?" I twitched, but jumped back as his stick suddenly turned into a dragon, which sent a ginormous gust of wind in our direction. "Prince," I told him as we tried to stand our ground in the wind, "While we distract him on that stupid dragon thing, he's yours!" The Prince nodded. I sighed as he readied himself and turned to the boys. "I love being the distraction.. Shall we?"

Distractions do their jobs very well. Very well, indeed. As the Prince struck the blow, Xaldin fell to the ground, his sticks disappearing. I hate sticks. In a few seconds, he disappeared, just like that Vexen. To be a nothing instead of a Nobody. The boys stood in front of the castle behind the Prince, while I stood behind Belle who was holding the rose in front of him. "Here. It's yours again." The Prince took it. "Belle.." She looked down, and I put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I know," Her voice wavered. "You want me to leave the castle." I gave the Prince a look, which made him look to Belle. "What matters is.. You weren't hurt by Xaldin.. You're safe. And.. I'm very grateful to you.." I stifled a laugh at the Prince's being at a loss for words. "For bringing the rose back to me. Thank you." Belle looked up and smiled. "It's the least I could do. You've been good to me. And you didn't have to be." The Prince placed the rose on the ground. "Listen, Belle.." "Yes?" The Prince tried to look for the words in his head, and glanced to the group for support.

"Say it!" Little brother grinned.

"Go on!" Lumiere prodded.

"C'mon!" Donald quacked.

"You can do it!" Mrs. Potts smiled.

"We have confidence," Cogsworth nodded.

"Don't be bashful, now!" Goofy chuckled.

Sheesh, this wasn't a marriage proposal.. _Yet_. 'Do it!' I mouthed to the Prince with a wink, and he nodded. "Belle, I'd like you to stay.. With me.. Please?" Belle couldn't believe her ears, so I had to give her a _little_ push. She smiled at the Prince and held her hand out. The Prince understood, placing a hand around her waist and and another took her hand. Belle nodded. "I will." The Prince smiled, and Lumiere yelled, "Maestro-- music!"

**"Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Than somebody bends  
Unexpectedly.."**

I smiled and paused as the Prince twirled Belle around. "Hey, did you see the look on Belle's face when she grabbed that rose?" Little brother asked.

**"Just a little change  
Small, to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast."**

"Yep, she sure was havin' fun, all right." Goofy said. I grinned, "That's the power of- um.. Girl Power! Yeah." I laughed as Sora grabbed the microphone from me.

**"Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise.."**

"She is rather unique, isn't she?" Lumiere asked. I nodded in agreement. "Always ready for a little adventure," Mrs. Potts added.

**"Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong."**

"My turn!" Donald said. "You seem to have influenced her alot, Lady Hakumei," Cogsworth told me. I stuck my tongue out at him. "But it has made the two of them perfect for each other." "Yeah, they sure do!" Little brother nodded, as Lumiere made us sing together. Sheesh, I was starting to hate singing now.

**"Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast.."**

"We'd better get going," I told the two, as Lumiere and the others helped the boys prepare the gummi ship. They nodded. "Thank you," Belle told me, hugging me. I smiled. "Hey, it's my job." The Prince raised an eyebrow. "Just a job?" I laughed, "Okay, so maybe I have fun helping my friends out.." The three of us laughed. "Well, I wish you two the best of luck," I smiled at them, and turned to walk away. "Wait, Kumei!" Belle called. I grinned and looked back. "Yeah, princess?" "I heard what that man said. Don't ever believe in those star crossed lovers stories.. There's always a way to change destiny. I know.." She smiled at me. "I know you'll be with the Dusk someday. You've changed destiny once, and I know you can do it again."

I hugged myself in my room in the gummi ship, hugging my Axel plushie. Did everyone know about him now? Then again, Belle had seen him already.. But what about Xaldin? Was Axel being hunted down because of me? "Hey sis!" Little brother knocked on the door. I yelped and hid the plushie under my pillow. I opened the door, "Yeah?" He led me to the control room, where Chip said he was seeing a strange reading or something. "Look---it's all cloudy and kinda fuzzy." "Prob'ly just a glitch," Dale dismissed the idea. Chip frowned. "I don't know.." "Glitches and readings aside, where to next?" I asked the boys. I resisted the urge to bang my head against the wall as the boys flipped coins in order to determine which world we'd go to next. I tapped my foot. "Well?" Little brother grinned. "Port Royal, here we come!"

_"I have to do what now? First those possessed dinnerware dress me up in this, and now I have to do what?" _

I grinned. "Belle wants someone with them on the spotlight, and I really wanna try it out. Please, Axel?"

"Well, I guess if you really want to.." He sighed."Oh, alright."

He stood up in front of me and held his hand out with a seemingly genuine smile. "May I have this dance, Kumei?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the update! I miss one of my friends so much. I haven't talked to him in a while, and he's the only one I really tell everything. He's like my Demyx and Axel, rolled into one(minus Demyx' voice and his being pretty girly, as Page-Chan said). Anyway, review if you liked it, please!


	23. Chapter 23 is too crazy to have a title!

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

fire spirit:) Thank you! Here's the update.

imjackie: Hehe, weird cute or stupid cute? Or funny cute, or just cute cute? Or.. Never mind.

Echo: Yes, the Gorilla woman isn't very pleasant to look at..

Angel Of Blacksouls: Ruuuuuuun!

Guardian of Cetra: Hahaha, that was hilarious! Run, Xaldin!

Wow, people are runnin' today. I can't run.. -sob- Aaaaaaaanyway, here's the update!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Fluffy cloud equals love." I smiled happily, hugging the clouds Axel and I were on. We were going to the Coliseum so I could visit Herc, but we- well, I got distracted by this pretty mountain with lots of clouds.. You can guess where we ended up going instead. "I don't know why you like them so much, they keep making me- Woah!" I laughed as I helped him up. He kept almost falling off. It was funny. "Look!" I pointed to a ginormous gate in front of us. "Why would there be a gate on top of a bunch of clouds?" He raised an eyebrow. "Does it really matter right now?" I asked, marveling at it. Axel shrugged. "I don't know, I have a funny feeling we shouldn't be here, so.." He grinned. I summoned my Keyblade with a nod. "Let's go!" I opened the gate, and we did so. Funny, I thought it'd be harder to enter. "This place is beautiful," I whispered, looking at baubles and beds and pillars. "Hey, isn't this your friend?" Axel called me, standing over a small pool. I ran over to him. "It's Herc!" And ew, he was training.. Wait. _

Who was watching Herc from this pool? Why would anyone watch Herc train from this pool? "Long ago, in the faraway land of ancient Greece, there was a golden age of powerful gods and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Hercules." _"Who's there?" I called out. _"But what is the measure of a true hero? Ah, that is what our story is-" _If you thought this guy's voice was weird, listen to the next one: _"Will you listen to him? He's making the story sound like some greek tragedy." _Axel raised an eyebrow. "Are we in some kind of museum?" I rolled my eyes, "Might as well be. Where's the off button on this thing?" _"Lighten up, dude!" _Another voice said. _"We'll take it from here, darling." _I burst out laughing as the random guy said, _"You go, girls." _Suddenly, one of the vase in front of me and Axel started shaking, and I gasped as five women waved at me from the vase. "Miss Keyblade Master and friend, let us tell you the **real** story of the mighty Hercules!" "How do you know me?" I asked, backing away from the vase and behind Axel, who laughed. He didn't seem very fazed by the vase ladies talking to me. The tallest lady(or at least, the lady with the tallest hair) smiled. "We are the muses. Goddesses of the arts and proclaimers of the heroes! Of course we know you." "And other heroes, like Hercules!" The other one said. Another one giggled, "Honey, you mean HUNK-ules! Ooh, I'd like to make some sweet music with him-" "Can we not go there? I thought you were going to tell us a story?" I asked, cringing. Calliope, the tallest muse laughed. "Of course. Our story actually begins, Kumei and friend, long before Hercules, many eons ago.." _

"All right," Axel clapped as he ate a few grapes I tossed to him, "Dinner and a show." "Technically, it's still morning." He rolled his eyes, "Same difference." I laughed. The muses sang to us about Hercules, and Hades(I hate him more now), and those Titan things.. Who knew Herc was the son of Zeus? It wasn't really that surprising though, with his strength and all. "Look! Trespassers!" I whirled around(and I'm guessing Axel did the same) in a panic and gasped. These people were red, white, blue, and the whole package! And this one lady had heart shaped hair(at least, the top was)! "Uh.. Do you guys have some kind of weird scurvy sickness from living up in the mountain?" The people raised an eyebrow. "How did you get through the gate?" This little red man demanded. I summoned my Keyblade with a grin. Arrogance really wasn't the appropriate mood right now, but.. "I used a key." "Ho ho, if it isn't the Keyblade Master! ..And a friend." A loud voice boomed with a chuckle. I looked up and saw this white bearded guy with weird purple clothes. "She's one of the Keyblade Masters who saved the worlds!" "And our Hercules," A pink lady said with a smile. Everyone suddenly said 'ohh' and started shaking my hand. It was freaky.. Axel was still eating grapes and being unfazed. I looked at them. "You're Herc's real parents, aren't you? Zeus and Hera!" Zeus laughed. "Welcome to Mount Olympus, Kumei!" "I thought only gods were allowed on Mount Olympus?" "True heroes as well," This blue lady with an owl said, "And we really couldn't stop you from entering, anyway."

"So, the only way for Herc to ever be able to get back here is to prove himself a true hero?" I asked, trying to get my facts straight. Zeus nodded seriously, but burst out laughing when he heard Axel yell, "Hey, give it back!" Sir Flurry of Dancing Flames was getting his chakram studied by Hephaestus, who was really interested in said weapons. "Isn't he a true hero right now? Fighting in the coliseum and all? He did help beat Cerberus in our first adventure.." Zeus shook his head. "I'm afraid being famous is not the same as being a true hero." I frowned. "But wait, why am I allowed in Mount Olympus? Why isn't Herc? I have no immortal blood or whatever at all!" Hera, who was combing her hair the whole time, turned to me and smiled. "Only gods and true heroes are allowed here. Your friend is neither, but the gates didn't seem to stop him from entering.. And you, you are not immortal. So you must be a true hero." "But all I did in our first adventure was hack and slash and kill Heartless! Yes, we saved the worlds, but that's pretty much the same thing Herc is doing, but on a more minimal level!" Hera smiled again. Man, this woman was patient. I thought she'd be jealous and scornful, but okay. She pointed to my heart. "You discovered something inside yourself. You looked inside your heart, Kumei, Keyblade Master. You may not have found your true father as you wished, but your disdain and anger for both your mother and your brother dissipated into love. Didn't it? That is what makes you a true hero."

I awoke in my room in the gummi ship to hear yelling outside. It was obviously little brother and Donald. I groaned, stepping out of my room. "What's the matter **now**?" I asked Goofy, who probably stopped trying to intervene a long time ago. "Gawrsh, well, when we flipped the coin it determined we were gonna go to Port Royal, but then Donald drove it into the Underworld 'cause he felt like it.." I shook my head and looked at the boys.

"Donald! We were going to go to Port Royal!"

"Why do you wanna go there anyway? It's creepy there!"

"YEAH WELL THAT DOESN'T MATTER, SINCE THAT'S WHAT THE COIN SAID!"

"WHY DO WE HAVE TO FOLLOW THE COIN ANYWAY?"

I stepped inbetween the two, but they didn't seem to notice me and just kept yelling.

Grr.

"BOTH OF YOU QUIET OR I'LL SICK YUFFIE'S COOKIES ON YOU!"

Silence.

"Y-you wouldn't really do that.. Would you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, but get over it, little brother. As for you, Donald, don't do that again or I'll tell Daisy you forgot about your date. Now let's go, we don't have much of a choice anyway. I'm too lazy to get to Port Royal."

"Well?" Sora asked, as he looked around. We were in the Underworld. "The coast is clear!" Goofy answered. "No sign of the Nobodies or the Heartless.." Little brother repeated. "Not yet," I sighed. Donald tugged at my shirt, pointing to something at my left. It was across the river Styx- a lit-up stadium with some freako designs. "What's that?" "The Underdrome. Fiends of the Underworld once clashed there-- battle after battle. But Zeus didn't like the senseless violence, so he locked the place up." I turned to my left with a seemingly maniacal smile on my face. "Uncle Auron!" He only nodded at me in acknowledge. Hmph! Someone was PMSing today. Did he know Dr. Finkelstein and Santa Claus? "Well, how did it get UN-locked?" Little brother asked. "Some fool must have broken the seal." Sora rolled his etes, "What an idiot." Suddenly, I felt like an idiot. I'm guessing little brother did as well, since his face suddenly scrunched up. It wasn't **our** fault.. Was it? "Hmph," Was all Uncle said, and he started walking away. "Where are you going, Auron?" Sora called after him. "We should catch up!" Uncle didn't even look back as he said, "If you need something to do, go help your friends."

We looked to the entrance, and waved as we saw Herc and Meg. "Hey," He smiled. It was still weak. "Herc!" Sora grinned. "You feeling any better?" Meg shrugged, "Well.. Same routine. Wonderboy here thinks his hero days are over. And Phil thinks it's all in his head." "I _know_ it's all in your head," I told Herc. Goofy nodded in agreement, "Hakumei's right, Herc. We know you're a hero!" "That's right.. Blunderboy." I frowned as Hades popped up. "How can you mope on a momentous day like today? The Underdrome's back, and you are gonna fill the stands. After all, your fans won't settle for anything less than a certified hero." Herc was about to say something, but stopped, and Hades placed an arm on his shoulder. "I mean, if you're not up to it, you could always just, I dunno, LOSE?" "I bet you'd like that!" Little brother interrupted angrily. "Excuse me? Hey, I'm not a selfish guy. I'm not like those high and mighty snobs up on Olympus. I stand for the masses! And have I got a massive idea!"

"An idea for me to kick your ass?"

Hades narrowed his eyes at me. "Stop ruining the mood." He cleared his throat. "The games, ladies and gentlemen.. Are back! Yours truly, Hades-- the one and only Lord of the Dead-"

"-And who is about to join the dead-"

"Stop it!" He cleared his throat again. "I bring you the ultimate games, to celebrate the re-opening of the ultimate coliseum! We'll finally answer the age-old question: Who deserves the title 'Ultimate Hero'? These games are gonna settle the debate once and for all! The winner reigns supreme. Of what? You guessed it! The Hades Cup! And I assure you that the _Great_ Hercules will be there. Otherwise.." He looked to Meg. Herc covered her with an angry glare. "You'll never see your girlfriend again." "Lowlife!" Little brother yelled. Hades disappeared in a puff of smoke and fire. "Heh, you're too kind, kid."

So far, the Hades Cup was almost as easy as the Phil Cup from our first adventure. No offense, Phil. "We made it to the finals!" Little brother cheered. "If we win, we'll all be heroes!" Donald nodded. Goofy looked at the duck magician. "Oh, that's why you're so happy." I burst out laughing, and Sora pouted. "We can't be junior heroes forever, you know." I smiled at him. "You have no idea." "I'll try not to mess things up," Herc sighed. Donald groaned. "Enough already.." The whole time, Herc was beating himself up about being weak and stuff. He looked ahead of us. "Look. Over there." We did. "Uncle Auron!" I gasped, as I saw him standing near the door and looking angsty. "He's our final opponent, right?" Herc asked. "Auron!" Sora yelled for him. It was odd, he had this reddish glow to him.. Not good. It faded away as he turned around to face us. "And you are?" Sora looked at him, confused. "Huh?" He didn't remember us? "Auron..?" Donald asked, trying to get him to. He looked at me. "I must defeat you and atone for my crimes." He turned around and left. "Yeesh!" I frowned. "What was that all about?" "I don't know.." Little brother said. "But let's follow him!"

Yep. Totally a family thing to enter into things you shouldn't be concerned about. But I guess Uncle Auron was our friend.. And technically my uncle.

I followed the boys following Uncle Auron, but we stopped at a turn when we saw him in front of Hades. "Okay," Baldy said, "Let's review. State your crime, prisoner." Uncle Auron frowned. "I exist. That is my crime. It is.. Inexcusable." "Ohh, good. Very good." Hades said with a grin. He was enjoying this? It was horrible.. I suppose little brother felt the same. "What's wrong with Auron? He's never acted that way before." "Shh," Donald shushed him as we listened on. "Okay, so you made one lousy mistake: you exist. But hey, I'm a forgiving guy. You keep your end of our little deal, and I'm willing to overlook a transgression or two." Uncle Auron nodded, "I understand. Defeat Hercules." "And his meddling friends." Uncle Auron frowned. "What? No! Only Hercules." Hades started laughing, and leaned on Uncle Auron's shoulder. "Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten who's in charge?" He took his left hand out. On it was a figure of Uncle Auron, and it wasn't a plushie. Pyreflies suddenly started swirling around the figure, and soon around Uncle Auron too. He cringed and hissed involuntarily at the pain. "Hercules and the other three. _And_ that little favorite of yours.. The rude one. What's her name?" "N-not Kumei.." "Right, Kumei. Are we clear?" Uncle Auron bit his lip. "We're clear, Hades." More pyreflies swirled around the figure. "**Lord** Hades." Baldy corrected. "Lord Hades.." The pyreflies stopped as Hades gained a triumphant look on his face. "Good. Now go."

We met up with Herc by entrance to the Underworld. "What's wrong?" Herc asked, as he saw us frowning at Uncle Auron, who was sailing to the Underdrome. "Auron's in trouble! It's like Hades brainwashed him!" Little brother exclaimed. Goofy nodded. "He's using some kind of a statue." "I'm going to kill that son of a.." Wait. If I insulted Hades' mother, I'd be insulting Herc's grandmother, so.. Damn. Herc's face scrunched up. "You know something? That sounds kinda familiar.. Hades may be using the statue to hold Auron's free will hostage." Oh, Herc. Thank you so much for giving us information we didn't already know. Donald sighed, "What do we do?" Herc frowned. "See if you can find that statue. It's gotta be somewhere in the Underworld." I raised an eyebrow at him. "And what're **you** going to do?" I got no reply as Hades suddenly appeared. "Tell me you're not thinking of leaving. You've got a match coming up!" "I'll fight Auron in the finals. One on one." Hades grinned. "Oh, you will?" He looked to me. "I'll draw things out to buy you guys time." I nodded. "But-" "Be careful." I interrupted little brother. HA! Finally, my revenge. I interrupted you this time, I interrupted you- Uh.. Never mind. Herc nodded. "I'll try, just hurry back. I know you can do it!" We grinned. "We know you can, too." I turned to the boys, "Let's go!"

"Got it!" Little brother announced, as we entered Hades' Chamber. Uncle Auron's figure was just there. He grabbed it, and suddenly got shocked. Literally. Goofy being Goofy touched him and got shocked too, but Donald? "Huh?" He asked, grabbed Goofy's leg, and got shocked as well. I burst out laughing, but in the event of trying to find something to lean on from the laughter, I accidentally leaned on little brother, and, well.. Got shocked. "What's going on?" Donald shrieked, and we stopped getting shocked as we heard something.

_"It is not too late! Let us turn back!"_

_"Yes, but I.. I cannot accept it."_

_"Where is the sense in all this?"_

_"But.. there must be another way! Your deaths will mean nothing! You must live!"_

I shuddered. That was.. shocking. "I get it," Sora said, looking to us. "This is what belongs in Auron's heart." I nodded as I understood. "Gawrsh, he musta had a pretty rough life." "Yeah.. but in the end, that's really what made him stronger," Little brother told us. I sighed. But what was all the strength in the worlds when there is no one to be strong for? "Let's give it back!" Donald said. "Okay, we'll have to-" The boys gasped, and I looked up. "Nobodies?" Sora frowned. "Where did they come from?" Crap. "Well, I was going to say hurry up and give it to Uncle Auron, but I guess we'll have to fight these freakshows, first." The boys nodded. We fought the Dusks(who appeared out of nowhere, what the..?), but there were still more who came. "Hey, go away!" Donald yelled. Of course, things always seemed to tip against our favor in the Underworld, so the Nobodies started closing in on us. Suddenly, Heartless started jumping the Nobodies! What a party. "Not what I had in mind.." Little brother shrugged. "But I'll take it!" "We'd better skedaddle!" Goofy agreed. I grinned. "Skedaddle on, boys!"

We entered the arena to find Uncle Auron and Herc going at it. Uncle cleaved his sword downward at Herc, who dodged. He spun around, letting the sword swing. Herc dodged underneath it and the sword swung back up. Herc seemed to realize that he was at the edge of the platform, because he suddenly started to watch his step. Uncle ran up and clasped the sword down onto Herc, who caught it with his hands. I gasped as Herc struggled to keep the sword up, falling to one knee. "Now!" Hades ordered. "Finish him!" "Auron, no!" Little brother shouted. I grabbed the figure from Sora, and jumped into the battlefield. I ran up behind Uncle, and hugged him, holding the figure. "Uncle Auron, this is yours!" The figure suddenly rose up into the air and burst into pieces above Uncle Auron. Suddenly, he stopped fighting and put his sword down. Herc sighed in relief. "You okay?" I asked him. He nodded, and I helped him up. The boys jumped down into the battlefield as well when Uncle finally came back to his senses. "Sora. Donald. Goofy," He said, looking at the boys. "And little Kumei." I laughed, "Little?" Uncle gave us a small smile as the boys cheered, "Auron!"

It was a funny sight to see Hades turn literally red with anger. "Why those little-- Ugh, prisoner! What happened to our mutual agreement? I can give you a clean slate, but you gotta work with me!" Uncle Auron looked at him. "Maybe you didn't hear me the first time. This is my story, and you're not part of it." Technically it was **our** story, but.. Okay. "That's it! This game is over. I've played by the rules so far." Hades disappeared from his seat onto the platform. "Okay, I confess! I was hoping Wonderboy would lose, but it was still a fair fight. C'mon, is that really so wrong? Huh?" We started laughing. "Fair fight, really?" "Laugh, laugh, laugh all you want!" Hades frowned. "Because the laughing is about to stop. Wanna know why? Because now we're gonna play by my rules."

I gasped as screams were heard from above the Underworld. "That's right," Hades grinned. "The Titans." "No," I whispered. "No! Not today!" I turned to the boys and to Uncle Auron. "We've got to help those people! Millions are going to die under their hands again, and we can't let that happen!" "What? What are Titans?" Little brother asked. I groaned. "I'll explain to you on the way, now come on!" I turned to Herc. "Coming?"

We opened the gates out of the Coliseum and entered Thebes. I looked ahead and saw the Titans wreaking havoc, just like the muses said- er, sang, on Greece. When the muses told me and Axel about this.. Well, I just never thought I'd be here when the stars would align. People were screaming everywhere, and even I was starting to get confused. "And this couldn't have happened without our wonderful actress!" Hades suddenly appeared. He turned to Meg. "Couldn't have done it without you, sugar, sweetheart, babe." We all looked to her. "What?" She shook her head. "No, it's not like that, I-" "Yep, since the time you met, that whole kidnapping thing? All part of the plan. Great job! You're off the hook now." Hades grinned, summoned a chariot, and flew off to the Titans. Okay. Wow. First, the Titans were free. Greece was pretty much getting annihilated by crazy Titans who had no sense of direction whatsoever. Herc was still weak. And now, Meg was working for Hades? I only remembered what was happening when this Cyclops came into Thebes, booming for Herc. "I'm going to take him on," He told us. "What? No!" I objected. "Herc, I hate to say it, but you're too weak right now!"

"Hercules!" The Cyclops shouted. "Come out! Face me!"

"What're you doing?" Meg gasped as Herc started walking to the Cyclops. "Without your strength, you'll get killed!" Herc turned to her scornfully. "There are worse things." Things were happening too fast. "Wait! Stop!" Meg cried. "Herc, we'll help!" Sora said. "No," Herc said firmly. "No. I'm going to do this on my own." "But hero, you're going to-" "Kumei! I need to do this." I frowned, but nodded. "Fine. But you better come back alive! Sheesh, first Prince, now you. What is up with you men?" He didn't reply as he stormed off to face the Cyclops. "Well that can't be good," I muttered. "What are **we** going to do in this story?" Uncle Auron grinned. "We make our own story. We fight." I looked at him, then to the boys. "That okay with you guys?" The boys nodded, "We have to help somehow!" I looked around. "Where's Phil?" "He stayed behind for the Coliseum a while ago," Meg answered, looking down. "We have to get him! Uncle, can you stay here and make sure Herc doesn't die?" He nodded, and the boys ran off. I looked at Meg. "Coming?" "But-" "Look, Meg, I still can't grasp this story too well, but that's not important. Just like whatever Hades said doesn't matter to me. What does is that Herc is going to die if we don't help him!" Meg clenched her fist. "Alright. Let's go."

"I told him not to do it. I told him not to go there!" Phil frowned, and refused to listen to Meg. Damn it, boys, why'd you have to tell the **whole** story? "Well he won't listen to me!" Meg said. "Good, he's finally learned something!" I shook Phil's shoulders, making him look at me. "Look, Phil! Meg knows that whatever she did was wrong, but-" "But it isn't about me!" Meg finished. "It's about Hercules." The boys nodded in agreement. "If you don't help him now, Phil, he'll die!"

We ran back to Thebes and we saw Uncle fighting the Cyclops with Hercules. Uncle was hacking and slashing the Cyclops from his legs. It was helping greatly, as the Cyclops started losing his balance, but Uncle still had a lot of fat to shred off the monster's legs and the Cyclops tossed Herc around. "Hercules!" Phil yelled. "Phil," Herc groaned in pain. He was all beat up. It was a pity to see. "Come on, kid, come on! Fight back. Come on, you can take this bum! This guy's a pushover, look at him!" Phil tried cheering him on. "You were right, Phil," Herc said. "Dreams are for rookies." "No, no, no, no, kid, givin' up is for rookies. I came back 'cause I'm not quittin' on ya. I'm willing to go the distance, how 'bout you?" "Herc, you want to get back to your family, don't you? Fight this thing now! You can do it!" I screamed. "Me bite off head!" Cyclops yelled, when Herc nodded at us and grabbed a burning piece of wood, throwing it at the Cyclops' eye. "Whoa, baby!" Phil cringed at the sight. I yelled for Uncle to get out of the way, because Herc was tying the Cyclops feet up(or whatever was left of his feet), and finally the monster fell off the cliff and died.

Wow, talk about climax and falling action. We were all too busy cheering to notice that a pillar was about to fall on Herc- only Meg did. "Hercules, look out!" She screamed, and jumped, pushing him out of the way. "Meg!" I gasped. Uncle helped raise the pillar away from Meg's body. "Meg," Hercules took her into his arms. "Why did you- you didn't have to-" Meg smiled weakly. "People do crazy things.. When they're in love." "Oh Meg, I.." "Are you always this articulate?" She tried joking, but it was too sad a sight. She looked at all of us. "You guys.. You don't have much time. But you can still defeat Hades. You can still stop him." "But-" "I'll watch over her, kid." Phil said sadly. Herc frowned, but nodded. "You're gonna be all right." "We promise," I told Meg. But she was already gone. Better not tell Herc before we defeat the Titans.. I stood up and turned to Herc, pointing to Mount Olympus. It was where all the Titans were. "Everyone in Mount Olympus is in trouble, Herc, especially your father and your mother. We've got to help them. Are you ready?" Herc nodded, helping the boys get on Pegasus(we got him at the Coliseum), and mounting said winged horse himself. "Uncle Auron, I don't think Pegasus can hold you, so you're going to have to hold on to me. Do you have a fear of heights, flying, or do you have any heart problems? Are you pregnant or suspecting to be pregnant? Are you-" "I think I can manage," He said, raising an eyebrow after I asked if he was pregnant or suspecting. "Right." I nodded to Hercules, who raised his sword. "Let's go, Pegasus!"

"Over there!" I pointed, as I flew to a lower altitude with Pegasus. Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts.. It was Zeus, and he was just fully covered with molten lava! "I'm the one giving orders _now_, bolt boy. And I think I'm going to like it here." Hades said to his brother who was buried under molten rock. "Don't get too comfortable, Hades!" The boys and Hercules said. I nodded in agreement, flying down to Mount Olympus. "We've yet to reminisce, Baldy boy!" Hades frowned, "I hate those nicknames!" I grinned. "You can't beat the classics. Boys, now!" The three jumped down from Pegasus and ran to the other gods, who were chained up. "Uncle, can you help?" He nodded. "Of course," And jumped down to help as well. The four of them started hacking at the chains, freeing the gods. Of course, little brother just had to point his Keyblade at the locks, but whatever. "That ought to even the odds," I muttered, then turned to Herc. "What's our next move?" He looked from the molten rock to the Titans. "Can you help my dad out?" I looked from the molten rock to the Titans as well. "No. You help your dad, and I'll distract the Titans." "But-" "Don't worry about me, Herc. I make a great distraction!"

"Oh, Titans! Over here!" I whistled, flying around them. "Get her!" Hades ordered. Pyros(Mister Molten Lava) shot molten lava at me, but I flew to the side and he covered Hades instead. I grinned. "Now _this_ is what I call a happy thought! I told you reminiscing would be fun, baldy!" Hades groaned. "Whoa!" He yelled at the Titans. "No! Get her, not me! Her! Follow the fingers! Her!" Hydros hissed at me, and sent a ginormous ice storm at me, and of course I flew over to Hades and dodged just in time to see Hades get frozen instead. Ooh, he was gonna get the sniffles. Or could you only get that when it was super cold then suddenly super hot? Bah. Hades clenched his fists, "The girl with the life-sized key, you yutzes!" I burst out laughing and flew to Herc, who had finally dug enough of the molten rock away to save his father. "Thank you, my boy." Zeus told his son, and yelled "Throw!" to Hephaestus(who waved at me and vice versa), who did so. Zeus caught a few lightning bolts and grinned. "Now watch your old man work! Kumei, you're about to see what a god can really do!"

I cheered as Lythos' heads exploded when Zeus' bolts hit. The Titans started running away. "Guys!" Hades yelled at the Titans. "Get your titanic rears in gear and kick some Olympian butt!" I then burst out laughing as Pegasus blew on Hades' head. "Woah, is my hair out?" "Happy birthday, Pegasus!" I cheered, laughing and holding my stomach. "Now there's no excuse for you, baldy!" I searched for the boys and realized I was useless just laughing here as I noticed little brother fighting Lythos, Donald fighting Pyros, Goofy holding his own against Hydros, and Uncle Auron fighting Stratos. "Kumei, let's go!" Herc said, grabbing my arm and dragging me as he ran down the little hill of molten rock. I nodded, and he jumped us to where the Titans were. "Thanks, boys, we'll take it from here!" I threw one mega potion at the four of them each and Uncle Auron helped the boys back to Mount Olympus to recuperate. I turned to Herc with a nod. "Let's see how my magic fares against these Titans!" Herc grabbed Stratos' tail, trying to hold him down. "Aero!" I shouted, and helped keep Stratos down while Herc got Lythos, Pyros, and Hydros into Stratos' whirlwind. He threw them into the air. "Firaga!" And they exploded. "Oh yeah!" I cheered, and Herc and I high fived.

"In your face, Hades!" I yelled, flying up to him. He frowned, then looked to Herc, who was flying on Pegasus behind me. "Thanks a ton, Wonderboy. That rude one. But at least I've got one consolation- a little friend of yours who's _dying_ to see me." Herc and I looked at each other, then gasped. "Meg!"

I flew to Mount Olympus. "Is everyone okay? Are all the gods okay? Boys? Uncle Auron?" I yelled for all of them. "Over here!" I heard a ton of voices yell, and they were all sitting in Mount Olympus, Asclepius healing them. Hermes was running around throwing potions at everyone. I hugged the boys and smiled at Uncle Auron. "I'm glad you guys are all right." The boys looked to me. "Where's Herc?" I scratched the back of my head. "He.. Ah.. It's Meg.. Speaking of which, I have to go. He's going to need help in the Underworld." Little brother stood up, summoning his Keyblade. "We'll come, too!" "No," I shook my head. "You guys need to heal up. You took a lot of damage from those Titans.." "But- but we're all healed up!" I smiled. "Well then, celebrate. You helped the Olympian gods defeat the Titans. You're true heroes now. Well, you always have been.. But there're lots of people here you can celebrate with." I turned to Uncle Auron. "Will you keep them here, please?" He shrugged. "I don't mind a little babysitting." Donald and little brother pouted, "Hey!" I laughed, "Great, you guys get along. I'll be back!"

I jumped into the Underworld just in time to see Herc jumping into the river Styx. I growled, seeing Hades grin and say, "Oh, you know what slipped my mind? You'll be dead before you can get to her. That's not a problem, is it?" "HADES!" I screamed, and he looked at me. "Oh! It's you. Don't tell me you want to join in? It's not a very lively crowd.." "What did you do?" "Nothing, it was Wonderboy who decided to do that." I frowned. I couldn't jump in, or I'd kill myself as well before getting to Herc and Meg. And I wasn't immortal. I clenched my fist.. How could I stop it? "Now I just gotta wait for the fates to do what they do.." Of course! The fates! I started running off, and Hades didn't seem to care, as he was staring at the Styx intently. "Atropos! Lachesis! Clotho! Don't you dare." I said, pointing my Keyblade at them. "Keyblade Master!" Clotho hissed. "What a wonderful past you have.." "Yeah, yeah, the better to haunt me with! Don't you dare touch Herc's thread!" Atropos grinned. "Mortals shouldn't be here. You should be dead!" Lachesis took a thread out of nowhere and held it out for her sisters to cut. "You weren't going to have a very nice future anyway," Atropos tittered. Clotho held the scissors down, and sliced it on my thread. It glowed red, but didn't cut. "You can't kill me," I said. "I'm not from this world. Besides, a Key isn't only for opening locks. You lock the thread of life, and you lock up any chances of ever dying. At least, in this world. I understand now.. You just try and kill Herc. Nothing you try to do is ever going to work." Damn, those muses were getting to me.

"Well, has he come out yet?" I asked Hades casually, walking up to him and grinning. He raised an eyebrow, "What're you grinning about?" I pointed behind him, and he choked. "This is- this is impossible! You- you-! You can't be alive! You'd have to be a- a-" "That's right!" I grinned, overjoyed. "Our Herc is a god!" Herc nodded at me but started walking towards Hades with a frown. "Hercules, stop! You can't do this to me. You can't--" Herc punched Hades in the face. "Huzzah, Herc!" Herc motioned for me to follow him out as Hades started stuttering, "Fine, okay, listen. Hah! Okay, well, I deserved that, Herc, Herc, Herc. Can we talk? Y-Your dad, he's a fun guy, right? So maybe you could put in a word with him and he'd kinda blow this whole thing off, you know? You, Keyblade Master, you're friends with Zeus, right? Meg, Meg, talk to him, a little schmooze--" "Firaga!" I yelled, pointing my Keyblade at him, and he fell into the river Styx. "Eew!" Hades shouted as the souls tried to drown him. "Get away from me! Don't touch me! Get your slimy souls off me! Ooh, ah- Taxi! I don't feel so good, I feel a little.." I looked to Pain and Panic. "I trust you two can handle things on your own?" "Uh.. He's not gonna be happy when he gets out of there.." Panic panicked. "You mean, **if** he gets out of there." I corrected. "If!" Pain nodded. "If is good." I grinned, catching up with Herc. "Well, he won't be bothering us for a while."

I high fived with Phil as Herc put Meg's soul back into her body. "Wonderboy, what- Why did you-" "People always do crazy things.. When they're in love." I cheered, "The cheesy-ness, oh baby!" But I guess it was true.. Right? The two were about to kiss, when a cloud suddenly puffed up below 'em. I turned to Phil. "Hang on, we're off to Mount Olympus!" I flew him to said Mountain, as the cloud brought Herc and Meg there as well. The gods cheered, and the boys and Uncle Auron waved at us. "Three cheers for the mighty Hercules, and three cheers for the Keyblade Masters and their friends!" Areus shouted, and the gods did so give us all cheers. "Oh yeah!" Hermes threw flowers at us. "Flowers for everybody!" Hera walked over to her son. "Hercules, we're so proud of you." Herc smiled at his mother. Zeus pat Herc on the back(didn't seem to affect him now), laughing, "Hah! Fine work, m'boy! You've done it! You're a true hero." "Yeah, you were willing to give your life for Meg!" The boys nodded. I smiled at Herc. "A true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but the strength of his heart," I told him, pointing at his heart. "It's your strongest weapon of all." "Now at last, my son," Zeus grinned. "You can come home! Kumei and Sora, Keyblade Masters. Would you do the honors?"

Little brother and I grinned, and opened the gates to Mount Olympus for Herc. He smiled as the gods prodded him to enter, but I looked to Meg. "Congratulations, wonderboy." She smiled. "You'll make one heck of a god." But Herc turned around, seeing her leave, and stopped. "Father, this is the moment I've always dreamed of. But..." He took Meg by the hand. "A life without Meg, even an immortal life, would be.. empty. I- I wish to stay on Earth with her. I finally know where I belong." Zeus put his arm around Hera and nodded, and the two lovebirds finally kissed. Zeus nodded at me, as we were sent back to Thebes. Hermes flew past me and grinned at me and at a vase behind me. "Hit it, ladies!" I laughed, "Oh, gonna shout it from the mountaintops.."

"A star is born!"

**It's the time for pulling out the stops  
A star is born!  
Honey, hit us with a halleilu  
Those kids came shining through  
Girl, sing the song  
Come blow your horn  
A star is born!  
They're the heroes who can please the crowd  
A star is born!  
Come on, everybody shout out loud  
A star is born!  
Just remember in the darkest hour,  
Within your heart's the power  
For makin' you a hero too**

"Boys, look!" I pointed to the sky, and a constellation of Herc suddenly appeared, and to the right, a constellation of little brother, Donald, Goofy and I.

**So don't lose hope When you're forlorn**

"Look!" A man pointed to the sky. "Those're Phil's boys! ..And girl!" I rolled my eyes, but laughed as Phil wiped a tear from his eye in sheer joy.

**Just keep your eyes upon the skies  
Every night,  
A star is right in sight,  
A star is burning bright,  
A star is born!**

"Hmm, hmm, hmm.. A star is born.." I hummed, as Goofy piloted us across the stars. Well, the Olympus Coliseum, which we now renamed Greece, had a pretty happy ending. Man, those muses were fun. "Where to, Hakumei?" Goofy asked me. "To-" "Port Royal!"Sora said, running in. "And no detours this time!" He said, looking at Donald. "Whaaat?" I burst out laughing as the two started arguing again, and walked to my room, locking it. "Man, Axel, you missed all the fun." I said to no one in particular, lying down on my bed. "Did I?" I yelped and sat up, looking to my left. "Axel!" I jumped him. He chuckled. "Hey, Kumei.." "How'd you get here?" "Well, after your little concert I came here as fast as I could, so as not to be caught by your 'boys'." I stuck my tongue out at him, but looked at him. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" He smiled.. "No. You?" I shook my head, then looked at him some more. "That was you, wasn't it?" "What?" "In the Land of the Dragons, your fire caught me?" He stroked my hair. "Couldn't just let you fall." "Yes you did, you jerk," I laughed, and hit his arm. He chuckled, and I suddenly yawned. He grinned. "Must be tired from all that singing." He lay down and motioned for me to come closer. "Come on, I'll take care of you." "But the boys-" "The door's locked, anyway. I'll leave before anyone notices."

_"Hey pretty girl, can you sing?" _

"Uh.. No."

"She can!" Axel yelled from the control room of the gummi ship.

"Yay, pretty girl's gonna sing for us!"

I groaned, shaking my fist in the direction of the control room. "Why you.. Jerk.. Thing! You've won this time!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading, and review if you liked it, please:) Man, I tore a ligament, and now I'm not allowed to do any 'strenuous' activities.


	24. Bravo, Paranoia!

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

fire spirit: Glad you do! It was fun to mix it together.

imjackie: Yeah, aren't they great together:) Well, sorta..

Echo: Yes, POTC does rock. Here it is now!

Angel Of Blacksouls: Glad you liked it!

Page-Chan: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey! How've ya been? Hehehe, I could imagine Hakumei sicking Aerith's cookies on Axel's Nobodies. Reno! Yes, Reno. Eep, imagine Reno with Kumei. That'd be funny. I wish Rude was there. They'd be funnier together. Kinda like Axel and Demyx. But I don't think Demyx could ever be Rude's Nobody, because.. Well.. That'd just be really sad. Plus Demyx has hair. I don't mind long reviews:) Love readin' 'em, in fact.

Heere's the update! Sorry for taking so long! Review if you liked it, please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked, putting on one of Demyx' cloaks. It fit me perfectly! Well, it was a bit long on me, but I guess that little detail could be overlooked. "I mean, if I get caught here I'm gonna go Keyblade Master on the two of you first, and you know how good I am at that." Waitaminute. Why was I doing this? Why in the worlds was I dressing up as an Organization bastard just because Axel and Demyx asked me to? "Yeah, yeah, it's gonna work." Axel dismissed me with his hand. Demyx nodded, "Have we ever done anything to make you doubt us?" I gave them a look, to which Demyx shrugged. "Right," Axel shook his head, walking ahead of us. "Keep the hood up and you'll fit in fine." _

"Hey, whose room is this?" I asked, as the door to said room was ajar. Axel entered the room with me and closed the door. Demyx was currently making something in the kitchen for us, by the way. "Name's Zexion," Axel told me. "Well, was. Cloaked Schemer. Weird guy. Had a freaky obssession with puzzles. Never let Demyx comb his hair. Never combed his hair, period. Had a freaky obssession with.." I looked at Axel. "With what?" He shook his head. "It's not a question of what.. Never mind, it's not important. Anyway, here." He threw what seemed to be Zexion's journal at me. It was. "He was the guy that knew about my memories, right?" Axel nodded. I opened the journal. "What happened to him?" Axel shrugged, "Fell into ruin." What did that mean? I didn't bother to ask, and I didn't bother to read the journal. I was more interested in the pictures inside it, but I didn't have the chance right now. Zexion.. "I feel like.. I know him. Or at least, I think I'd have liked to." "Yeah," I think I heard Axel mutter a few other things after that, but I couldn't understand him. "What?" He shook his head, "Nothing. Come on, better get to the kitchen before everyone else does." I quickly stuffed the worn-out journal inside my cloak and followed him out.

"Sandwiches? Sandwiches? I wanted cakes!" I complained. "But- but pretty girl.. I put my whole heart into that!" Demyx cried. "You don't have one," Axel rolled his eyes. Stop reminding me.. "Hmph!" Demyx snorted at Axel as I ate my sandwich anyway. Hey, this tasted pretty good. Suddenly, Axel started yapping about this Organization bastard named Xaldin. Something about sideburns, I think, but I know I was holding my stomach in laughter when he was talking. The conversation ended up with me backing up against the wall, begging, ""No, please! I beg you, no! Please don't!" Axel laughed evilly. "Not the tickle!" And so came the Tickle of Death. Demyx was just laughing at us, when he suddenly gasped and said, "Shh! Shh!" We stopped and heard someone walking to the kitchen. We ran to our seats and pretended eating again. The door opened, and in came an old guy with an eyepatch and scars and weird striped hair. "Dude!" He told us. Why was he here? "I heard a girl's voice in here!"

Oh.

Crap.

"Sis! Open up!" I awoke as I heard little brother banging on the door. I looked to my left and my right, and realized that Axel did leave before the boys noticed. Or he just took that portal of his. I opened the door and Sora looked around. "You okay, sis? You never lock your door." I laughed, "I'm fine, just sleepy from Greece and all." He stared at something in my room. "What?" "What's that?" He asked, pointing to my bed. Holy crap! I dived for my Axel plushie and stuffed it under my pillow. "Uh.. Girl stuff. Nothing you ever need to know about!" I laughed nervously. He shrugged. "Oh. Well, we're in Port Royal now. I made sure Donald didn't take any detours this time!" I laughed, pushing him out of my room and closing the door. "Bravo!"

I jumped into the world(the boys went ahead of me) to find Sora defeating the last of what seemed to be their enemies. "Ah, you brought the lass with you?" Jack asked little brother, who stared at where the enemies used to stand. I rolled my eyes at Jack, "Oh, please. You **do** know that I'm just one year younger than Liz and 2 years younger than Will? I don't know about you, though, you must be some really old guy.." Yeah, can you believe Liz was only 19? Weird, and when I first saw her I thought she was over 20. Jack, ignoring my last comment, laughed. What was so funny? "Maybe, but you really don't act like it, lass.." He walked towards me, and pretended to measure the difference between the top of his head and mine. "Not that gifted in the height department, either, eh?" I slapped his hand away, "You're just too tall!" Besides, I was just as tall as Liz! If not taller.. In any case, I was almost as tall as Axel. Sora's eyebrows creased. "Those pirates were cursed. I'd thought we'd seen the last of the curse of the Aztec gold.. What gives?" Ah! He speaks!

"Zombie pirates again? I thought we finished that part of the story?" I complained. Jack shrugged, "Some scallywag must've gotten greedy." We stared at him. "Oh, I see.. You don't trust me, do you?" Jack laughed. "Likely a wise choice, I AM a pirate, mates." Don't 'mates' me, I bet if some creepy squid looking guy named Davey Jones came, you'd trade us off like all the stuff you did in the East Trading Company!

I am not paranoid.

"Jack! Kumei!" I looked to my left. "Liz!" I waved. Hmm.. She looked more distressed than cheerful to see us.. "Some sticky business is afoot, I fear." Jack muttered to himself, then turned to leave. "Wait, Jack! I need your help. The cursed pirates have returned. Will had to find out why, so he went to Isla de Muerta-- to check on the Aztec treasure. I fear something's happened. You have to take me to him." Well, that was said all in one breath. Bravo. "Aye," Jack nodded to himself, then looked to Liz. "There it is. If you'll be wanting him rescued, best do it alone, lass." "Alone? Really, Jack?" Liz gave him a skeptic look. "Sail to the island and take on the cursed pirates?" Jack just stared at her. "Well, if a lass like Kumei could.." "Shut up, Jack." Jack pouted at me, and little brother decided to ignore our being really really weird today. "Are you sure he's in trouble?" He asked Liz. "No," Liz shook her head. "Not certain. But he's been gone too long. I wanted to go with him, but he insisted I stay here. I can't just sit and wait! I've got to know if he's all right." "Lucky man," Jack muttered. Liz turned to Jack. "Please, Jack! Take me to him!" "Hold a moment." Jack held his hand up. "I see no profit in it for me." Liz sighed, and looked to me for help.

"Come on, Jack! You owe Will. Besides, I have cookies in the gummi ship.."

Jack narrowed his eyes at me.

"What kind.. of cookies?"

"Aerith's cookies? No! Those're ours!" Donald yelled.

Jack nodded, "Right then. You've got yourself a deal, lass."

"Interceptor off the starboard bow!" Goofy yelled. After convincing Jack to go help Liz find Will(a mission in which we were, of course, dragged along) and convincing Donald that there were enough cookies to go around, we set sail.. To.. Um.. Where **where** we going? Well, no time to answer that, as little brother dragged me to the edge of the Black Pearl, to see Will almost falling off. "Someone save him!" The boys looked at me. "What? I can't swim, remember?" Donald slapped his forehead, "Oh, right! Jack!" Jack gave us an exasperated look, which got him berated by Liz. "Stop that, Jack. We've got to rescue him!" Jack sighed, dumping all of his (probably useless) stuff on me, and dove in.

"Will, wake up.." Liz pleaded. I walked over to Liz and knelt down in front of her and Will. "Let me," I told her seriously. She nodded. THWAP! Came my slap. Man, that felt good. Will's eyes snapped open. "Elizabeth.." He whispered. See, **my** way always worked. "What happened?" The boys asked, running over. "The medallions.. and.. the stone chest--" Will coughed. "Someone's taken them.. Next thing I knew, we were attacked.. But I couldn't see who it was---his face was shrouded.. in a black hood." "The Organization!" Sora and I frowned. Hmm.. That would be true, if this man calling himself Will himself wasn't from the Organization! My eye twitched. "You okay, sis?" Sora asked. I nodded, still narrowing my eyes at Will, who continued to speak. "We found a way out of the cave.. But the villain sent a horde of terrible creatures after us.. I've never seen their likes before.. I think I'm the only one who made it back to the ship.." "Will.." Liz looked at him with much worry. "Elizabeth.." Will coughed. "I feel rather.." He passed out. Or fell asleep. I poked him, "Is he dead?" Donald poked Will with his wand. "Nah," The magician replied. Oh. Little brother stood up, turning to the other two. "Our turn, guys." He looked at me. "Right, sis?" I nodded, "Righto!" And started walking out. Liz stood up as well. "You'd best go prepared. We've no idea what's out there." I stopped, looking back to her. "Water. Lots of water. And crazy creatures formed by the darkness of the Heart and by the fools who try to meddle with it." Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. "What?" Jack shook his head, turning to all of us. "Pardon me, lads and lasses, but your captain will have no monsters today. Thank ye. We're turning for home." He moved to walk past me. "Just like that?" Liz frowned after him. I know he rolled his eyes. I just know it. "Just like that!"

Sora dragged me out and onto the Interceptor's deck to follow Jack. "I knew it was the Organization!" He said, looking at a blonde man with a weird face and a freaky goatee. Goatee equals evil. Before little brother could attack him, he held his hand up. "The Darkness of men's hearts-- drawn to these cursed medallions; and this Heartless-- a veritable maelstrom of avarice.." He looked at me as a giant Grim Reaper Heartless popped out of nowhere, swinging his pendulum like a grandfather clock. Except it was sharp. And probably painful. "I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organization XIII and our princess?" "Princess?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Sis," Sora told him, pointing to me. "You!" I hissed at the blonde man before Jack could make any you're-so-unladylike comments, recognizing him. I'd seen him in the Organization before! He was trying to trick Demyx into giving him a sandwich. Demyx.. Really missed that guy. I snapped myself out of it and looked at the man. "Your name is Luxord, isn't it?" He bowed, "Bravo, you know my name. I'm honoured, princess." I frowned at him. Was he mocking me? "Well?" He looked to the Heartless. "What do you think, princess? Is it worthy?" Jack stepped forward. "And you want an answer now?" "Precisely!" Luxord replied. Precisely _what_? Bravo, idiot, for proving you're dumber than Xigbar. He bowed to me and disappeared, leaving us to fight the Heartless. "Damn it!"

The Grim Reaper didn't give us a battle worth mentioning. All it did was spin around like a giddy school girl who liked watching her skirt twirl around and around. It kinda reminded me of Lulu on our prom. Man, that night was weird. Lulu's date was Chappu, Wakka's little brother(which was kind of gross because he was younger than us). It was hilarious because the whole time, Wakka was dateless(well, if you count him paying and dressing Prettyboy up as a girl and dragging him to the prom as a date, I guess he wasn't dateless) and sat around at the corner of the venue, glaring at Chappu dancing with Lulu. What? Prettyboy needed the money. We even called him 'Diana'! For a fair price, anyway, and only Lulu, Wakka, Chappu, me, and my date knew about the name thing. My date was this guy named Zack. He had long black hair(well, for a guy anyway) and if he was still here, he'd be a year older than me. He was one of my better friends along with Lulu and Wakka. He was diagnosed with a terminal illness, and since the two of us didn't have dates to the prom anyway (I wasn't a prom person), he asked if he could come with me. I agreed.. He died three days after the prom. But we did have fun with Lulu and Chappu, dragging Wakka into the dance floor and taking pictures of Prettyboy's dress and make up, and the look on Sora's, Wakka's, Selphie's and Kairi's faces when they entered the prom looking for Wakka's 'date' and found said prettyboy getting wasted on punch.. And I think Zack did live his life to the fullest- as full as it could get with such an illness, anyway. Living life with no regrets.. I always did wish I could be like him.

I looked up from my thoughts when that Luxord said, "Parley!" "'Scuse me?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Barley?" Goofy asked. "It's a bit of a pirates' code. Anyone who invokes 'parley' must not be harmed 'til negotiations are complete." Jack explained. "This is no time for rules!" Little brother complained, voicing my thoughts out. "True," Jack nodded. "But as we're honorable pirates we should always stick to the Code." He turned to Luxord. "All right, you. Out with it!" Honorable pirates? Honor and pirates don't go together! I bet he was working with Luxord.. They were alike in some weird way anyway.. "I surrender the chest with my humblest apologies." Luxord said. "Rather accommodating of you, mate." Jack replied, looking at Luxord expectantly. "And for that you want..?" "Just a few souvenirs.. For the memories." Before we could stop him, he grabbed four medallions, threw them in the air, and Gambler Nobodies snatched them away. "Oh, no! We can't stop the curse unless we got all the medallions!" Goofy gasped. Jack frowned. "Our friend's about to learn what it means to cross a pirate." "Oh?" Luxord dared. Suddenly the Grim Reaper Heartless jumped out of the water, cursed, and swiped at us, throwing the five of us back. We got up, but the Organization bastard was already on the Black Pearl. "Fire!" Luxord shouted, and the cannons from the Black Pearl destroyed the Interceptor. "My apologies, Princess, but it was needed," Luxord said from the Black Pearl. "When you survive, and you will, you can finally be with us!" "Boys!" I yelled, trying to grab them all as the Interceptor was going down, but water started pouring onto the deck. "Jack!" I heard Sora yell as the we sank. "You gotta save sis, she can't swim!"

Pathetic. I was so pathetic. I was a Keyblade Master, and I couldn't even swim. I lived on Islands, for Pete's sake. I was supposed to love swimming, not almost die because I couldn't. Zack used to try to get me to go swimming when I was twelve. I didn't let him get me to do it, of course. He tried pushing me in the water. Lulu had whacked him on the head and ordered him to go after me, which he did. ..I wonder what everyone was up to now? Jack set me down from his back. The whole time, Jack was carrying me on his back as he swam, while the boys swam on their own. "Are you alright?" Jack asked, coughing. I nodded, standing and helping Jack up. Jack helped the boys up onto what used to be the Interceptor's hold. I narrowed my eyes at Jack as he stood in the moonlight. "You stole a medallion again?" Little brother asked for me. "Were I only that fortunate.." Jack seemed to groan. "Fortunate?" Donald asked. "So how come you're all skeleton-y again?" Goofy and I asked. Jack shrugged. "Perhaps I got a tough o' somethin' from that monster what attacked us. Yet, why's the skin restin' right on you four?"

"Because we're not greedy!" Donald replied.

We stopped thinking of why we didn't go skeleton in the moonlight and stared at Donald. "What're you staring at?" Little brother shook his head in defeat at Donald. "That still doesn't solve the mystery." I burst out laughing at their being so frank with each other. Well, not that frank, but.. Never mind. "Gawrsh.." Goofy scratched his head, resuming the thinking pose. "Maybe the reason we're all okay is because we're not from this world." "There must be different laws," Donald, not patronizing himself anymore, nodded. "Yeah.." Sora sighed. "We're always just passing through.. Wonder when we'll see home again.." I looked at him. I guess I did miss home a bit, too. "Little brother.." He noticed me with that sad look still on his face, then smiled. "Just kiddin' you. Lucky we didn't get cursed, huh?" I narrowed my eyes at him. He wasn't kidding. "Quit yammerin', mates!" Jack interrupted all of us. "We've got to find ourselves a ship that'll float." I nodded, and looked around (what used to be) the Interceptor's Hold. I opened a chest, and there was a summoning charm in it. I wonder who it was? I activated it. And screamed.

"Peter! Tink!" We all exclaimed. Except Jack. We all hugged each other, and after asking about Wendy, Peter saw Jack. "A pirate!" He yelled, and dove to attack him (Jack was just standing there wondering why a kid was flying around in tights). I stood in front of Jack, "No, no, Peter. This is Captain Jack Sparrow, a good pirate." Peter looked at me. "But- but you're the one who said there were no such things as good pirates!" "Apparently, I was wrong." I said, pointing to Jack. Peter shrugged while Tink huffed at Jack. "We really miss you guys in Neverland," Peter told us. Tink nodded in agreement. "We miss Neverland too!" Sora exclaimed. Peter grinned at him. "Well, you guys seem to be busy. Just call on us if you need us!" I nodded, and waved goodbye as Peter and Tink disappeared. We followed Jack's lead as he continued on to the Seadrift Keep. "Look!" Donald yelled. We looked ahead and there was a Gambler Nobody flipping a medallion in its hand. "A medallion!" Jack shouted. "Get it!" "Got it!" I yelled back just to annoy him, and slashed through the Nobody. Right. Got it. "Bravo," Jack told me as I tossed the medallion to him. "Shut up." He nodded to himself, "Exactly."

"Three more to go," Jack told the boys. "How do you know?" Little brother asked. "A pirate must have a keen eye. Else he won't be sailin' free for very long. Savvy?" He's just saying that. I know it! My little brother's just not that attentive. Keen eye my ass. Well, the boys ignored him anyway as Donald squinted his eyes. "What's that?" A ship came into view. I recognized a female figure waving at us. "Ahoy, mateys!" I laughed at Liz as she saluted us when we got on the ship. "Ridiculous imitation--" Jack told me, looking at Liz oddly. I laughed at him too, "And yet, you're flattered!" The clouds then gave way for the moon again, and Jack was back to being skeleton-y. Eep. All the Jacks I knew(which equaled to two- hey, that rhymed) were somehow Skeleton-y.. Or should I say, Skelling- "Jack, what happened? This is horrible!" Liz interrupted my thoughts. Thank you, Liz, for stopping me from making a perfectly annoying pun.

"Ah," Jack nodded. "But who's to blame for it, eh?" "Well, it certainly isn't Elizabeth," Will said, entering the scene. "It's Organization XIII. They're the ones behind it all." Little brother frowned. "Speaking of which," Jack stopped the conversation for a moment and looked at me. "You're a _princess_?" Liz and Will looked to me as well. "You're a princess?" The two repeated. I groaned as Liz and Will were about to curtsey and bow. "No," I replied. "No, I'm not a stupid princess." "A very pretty princess, then?" Jack asked, still getting back at me. "Shut up." They were ganging up on me, I just knew it! Jack turned to Liz and Will. "See, this one bastard kept calling her princess," He explained to them. "He was bowing and using formalities and everything." "But I'm not a princess!" I insisted. I wasn't! "You never know," Sora said, finally believing the lie those Organization bastards were trying to stick in our heads. "Everyone from the Organization except those two guys call you princess. It's kinda weird, but maybe you _are_ their princess." "No!" I shook little brother by the shoulders. "Don't tell me you believe them too! Do I look like a Nobody to you?" "Well, no," Donald said, backing Sora up, "But.." "They already have a leader! Xemnas! Remember? Guy with Mr. Movie Man's voice? The one who-" "Also kept calling you princess?" Jack guessed. "Yes!" I said. I blinked, then shook my head, waving my hands in front of me restlessly. "I mean, no! No!" "Ah, so you are a princess," Liz nodded, as did Will. I groaned. Bravo, Jack, for making everyone believe I really was a princess. I'll get you later..!

"Anyway," Will said, probably sensing, the, uh, tension.. "The hooded man took the pirates and his creatures with him into some strange hole. We saw them leave from inside the captain's stateroom." Hahahaha! Some strange hole! That was classic! I stopped myself from bursting into laughs and tears at Will's way of saying it. "Didn't occur to you to fight them, mate?" Jack asked. "I'm no fool," Will answered. "I knew I was no match for them." "That I believe," Jack nodded 'seriously'. Will gave Jack a look, then turned to us. "I think we'll need your help." Will and Liz looked at us pleadingly. Like we had a choice! "Sure!" I sighed inwardly. Way to go, little brother. Don't even get me started on saying Bravo.. Damn it! "First.." Will said to us after backing away from me a little, "Let's find all the medallions. Otherwise, the curse can't be broken and the creatures will remain invincible." "Righto," I nodded. "To Isla de Muerta then! Creepy place, that is.. Thought it sunk after we took the treasure back.." Jack shrugged. "Apparently not."

"Hey you! Get back here!" I screamed after the Nobody Liz and I were chasing. We had all split up in Isla de Muerta to look for clues- I mean, Nobodies. Jack, Sora, and Donald together, Goofy and Will, then me and Liz. I looked to Liz before running after the Gambler Nobody. "You sure you can run in that?" I asked, looking at her dress. She nodded, "Come on!" And ran past me, dragging me to follow the Nobody. I swear, she and Belle would get along. After screaming, stopping, panting, and running again, we found the Nobody by the end of the caves, where we once defeated Barbossa. It ran around the gold, picking a ton up as he passed by piles of them. I tried throwing my Keyblade at it, but it could actually dodge. "I said it once and I'll say it again: Get back here!" It made a weird sound. Was it laughing at me? Oh, it was on. It was **on**. It started running backwards, throwing the pieces of gold it picked up at me. "Ow! Hey! What're you doing?" I yelled, deflecting the heavy coins and trinkets with my Keyblade. Before I could hack at it, something hit it from behind. I think it fainted. That's for laughing at me! I looked forward and saw Liz posing as she held a large, pointy golden trinket. I laughed, "Good job!" And went stabbity on the Gambler Nobody, high fiving with Liz with my left hand. "Hmm.. Well, that's our assigned medallion, all right. How do you think the boys are faring?"

"Took you guys long enough," I muttered as Jack, little brother, and Donald boarded the ship. We had gotten back to the ship first and Goofy and Will followed soon after. It took these three about fifteen more minutes before they got back. "It's not my fault!" Sora said, glaring at Jack and Donald. "What?" Donald said, annoyed too. "I told you to go left and get the Nobody!" "Actually, **I** told Sora to go right and get the medallion." Jack joined in. "Well you should've followed me!" "I had a better plan!" "I believe I had the best plan." "Shut up!" Donald yelled. I sighed, turning to Liz. "Next time, it's me and Donald, Jack and Goofy, and you, Will, and Sora." She nodded in agreement. Fifteen more minutes later, they were finally finished with their squabbling and decided that it was Will's fault, because it was Will who grouped them together. Tsk tsk tsk, poor Will. "Anyway.." I said, after the three had blamed Will, "We've got all four medallions." "But where's the chest? Jack asked. "If we find the hooded man, we find the chest." Will said. Yeah, I think we got that part. "He's probably in Port Royal," Sora said. "Why's that?" Liz asked. "Organization XIII is after people's hearts," I explained. "So they're going to go get hearts." "They'll hurt the townsfolk?" Will asked. "No," Jack rolled his eyes. "They're bringin' 'em flowers, mate. I don't know who these Organizers are, but I will say they're makin' we pirates look like proper gents." Hehe, Organizers. Gotta use that joke some time. "I know, right?" I said, in response to Jack's 'pirates look like proper gents compared to them' comment. "And for you, that's pretty hard!" Jack gave me a look which I pretended not to notice. "Well, what're we waiting for?" Little brother asked. "Let's go!"

We ran into town from the docks, and everyone was practically screaming and running, with Heartless and Nobodies running after them and making weird screaming sounds too. It was kinda funny. Except they were taking people's hearts and stuff. "Guys, the medallions!" I yelled, and we threw the four medallions back into the chest, which was standing in the middle of the harbor. The Grim Reaper Heartless (who was standing behind the chest) returned to its normal look. Jack still wasn't back to normal, though. "We gotta kill it to get you back to normal!" I told him, summoning my Keyblade. "Wait, sis!" Sora stopped me. "The townspeople need help, too!" I looked around, and there were still alot of screaming townspeople. I frowned, "Right.. I'll take Liz and the townspeople to safety and you guys kill this bastard, okay?" Little brother grinned and gave me a thumbs up. I nodded and grabbed Liz. "Come on, we gotta help your dad and everyone else.."

"Everybody!" I shouted at the townspeople, running to push them to the direction I wanted them to go, "Go to the Governor's house, it's safe there!" "How would you know? You're just a little girl!" One of the people yelled. Male chauvinists? I'll kill them! My eye twitched as I groaned and glared at them. "Hey, I'm the one with the weapon here, so will you just do as I say, please?" "Actually, that's a giant-" "Shut up and get your asses to the Governor's house! I already said _please_!" I yelled, pointing to the house in front of us. At Liz' plea for them to go to her house, they followed. I turned to Liz. "You stay here, with your father and the townspeople, okay?" "But Will-" "Would want you safe. I'm going out to scout for any more townspeople that might be unsafe or any more Heartless or Nobodies that might try to harm any of you guys. Okay?" Liz sighed in defeat. "Alright.. Be careful!" I laughed, "Aren't I always? Don't answer that." I transformed into the Master Form once everyone was in Liz' house and cheered. "Dual wielding, oh yes!" I looked to the Keyblade on my left, and threw it at the house. It hit the door and seemed stuck there, but a second later it was back in my hand. I sighed, looking at the Keyblade. "I know you're supposed to stay with me but I need you to protect the townspeople and my friend, Liz. Please?" The Twilight Keyblade on my left glowed and in another second, it was stuck by the door again. I smiled at the Keyblade and scoured the town for any more people, Heartless, or Nobodies. Nope, Liz and I killed them all, didn't- I heard footsteps. I whirled around and saw dark silver hair and a black cloak turning around the corner. Prettyboy? "Hey, Prettyboy! Get back here!"

I screamed after him until he turned around another corner and finally disappeared. I growled, but looked forward. "Holy-!" I gasped, and ran to the boys, Jack, and Will. They were weakened. Ohh, right. I held the potions. I threw one to each of them. "Heal up and let's finish this!" I helped the guys fight the Grim Reaper Heartless (who actually did something this time), collect all the gold it annoyingly spilled and threw around the Harbor, repeat these two steps a few times more, and finally defeated it. Jack skin came back. "All better," Sora told him. Jack looked behind us. "Ah, not quite, mate.." We turned around and saw a giant heart come out of the Grim Reaper Heartless which, due to our lack of speed, Luxord (who was suddenly there) sent to Kingdom Hearts. Damn it! Luxord looked to me and bowed. "Bravo, Princess." "Don't bravo princess me!" I yelled. "Stop it, stop it, stop it!" I ran at him, but he disappeared into, in Will's words, 'some strange hole'. "Just who was that chap?" Jack asked. "He's part of an Organization that's collecting hearts and obsessing over Sis as their Princess.. First they release Heartless into different worlds. We defeat those Heartless. Then they get the hearts." Little brother sighed. "We're never gonna stop 'em like this.." "What's the plan, then?" Jack asked. "We gotta find their stronghold and finish them off once and for all," Sora said, though it was mostly to himself..

"Sailin' these waters, I've heard some tales, but not a one like this." Jack told us. I nodded, "It's pretty out of this world." I was forced into such tales only a year ago.. And here I was, living in it as if I had been doing so my whole life. "Is there any way we can help?" Liz asked. "Liz!" I said in surprise. "I thought you were at your house?" She shrugged, "A man with a rather dark complexion and silver hair told me he'd take care of the townspeople." "That could be Riku!" Little brother jumped. "No," Donald shook his head. "Riku doesn't haev a dark complexion." "Oh, yeah.." "Wha'd he say his name was?" I asked. Liz had a very odd look on her face. "Well.. He told me to tell you, Kumei, that his name was Diana." I burst out laughing. Yep. That was Prettyboy, alright. "You know him?" They asked. "Yeah," I nodded. "For some reason." "As Elizabeth asked earlier, can we do anything to help?" Will asked. "There is," Jack replied for us.

Ha! _Now_ the Isla de Muerta really sunk. "It's certain we don't need the likes of that hooded fellow and the Heartless about," Jack told us as we were back on the Black Pearl. "They'll ruin the market for us true pirates." "So that's why you went to Port Royal," Liz rolled her eyes. "And we thought you actually wanted to save everyone." I laughed at this, and Jack nodded in mock agreement. "A pirate always looks to profit, Miss Swann." "Too bad," Sora nodded sagely. "You had us going there, thinking you'd turned over a new leaf." "Not me," I said. "What about that whole 'he's a good pirate' thing with Peter?" Donald asked. I crossed my arms, "I lied!" "A true pirate, you see," Jack told everyone else, as if showcasing me off. "The question is, what's beyond the leaf? Savvy?" "Oh...oh, yes--" Liz nodded. "A reward. And what'll it be?" "How 'bout a hug?" I asked, grinning mischievously. Jack looked at me, then frowned. "I'm not falling for _that_ again." I laughed maniacally before Jack replied, "That lovely blade of Sora's." "What about mine?" I asked. He looked at my Keyblade. "It's really not **my** type of blade." I twitched, "What's the difference?"

He just pointed to it. Oh! My Keyblade was in its Mysterious Abyss form. It didn't exactly look. er.. suitable for a pirate. "Okay," Sora said, and offered it to Jack. "Hold on," He said, looking paranoid. Hey! That's **my** look! "That was far too easy. What's the rub?" Still slightly hesitant, Jack took the Keyblade. I chuckled as it disappeared and returned to little brother's hands. Jack pouted, "There, you see?" I shrugged. "You've always got the Pearl." Jack seemed uncomfortable about the topic and said, "But someday, I'll gather a blood-thirsty crew, and come to take that blade. Chance by then I'll have the way to wield it. And if I succeed, I'll ask you to join me. That'd be reward enough." Liz and I grinned. "Done." "Maybe someday, Jack'll be able to use the Keyblade after all." Goofy told us. "Why's that?" Donald asked. "A-hyuck!" Goofy laughed, then looked to Jack and little brother. "He and Sora are kind of alike, dontcha think?" "Are not!" The two shouted at the same time. We all burst out laughing. "Well," I said, stretching, "We've got to go now." "Oh, do you really have to?" Liz asked. "Yes, it's quite.. entertaining having you all around," Will said. I rolled my eyes, "Glad to know we're amusing. I don't want to leave either, but we've still got a quest to finish." Liz sighed, "Oh, alright." I laughed, "Hey, one day it won't take me so long to get here. Maybe one day I can use portals of the light." Donald laughed, "You're too angry to enter portals of light!" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Quiet, peking boy. Anyway," I turned to Jack, Will, and Liz. "Like I said last time, we'll see you guys soon."

I lay down on one of the chairs of the control room, Donald guarding the controls from me. I was rolling my eyes, when Chip suddenly shouted, "It's that weird reading from before! See, I knew it wasn't a glitch!" "Maybe Stitch is having a glitch and it's affecting us," I replied lazily. "I'm sure it isn't!" Dale said. "Anyway, it's still all cloudy and kinda fuzzy." "Hmm... Well, we know one thing for sure." Chip seemed to mutter. "What's that?" I yawned. "Whenever you guys go out and help folks, the reading gets stronger!" "Oh, we're such horrible people," I sighed. "Kumei, are you even listening to what we're saying?" Chip and Dale yelled. I nodded, leaning back against the chair. "Totally.." "Hey! Hey! Wake up!"

_"You guys need lives." _

"But- but pretty girl, Axel stole my sitar!"

"Axel, the sitar."

"No."

"Alex!"

"Fine, stop calling me that.."

"Yay! Thanks, pretty girl, I love you!"

"Hey! Me too!"

I yawned. "'Course you do.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's the update! Thanks for reading it, I hope you liked it:)


	25. Little Miss Pyromaniac

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

imjackie: Here's Axel's usual visit!

Page-Chan: Hehe, yeah. In fact, since Kumei saw Zack as an older brother figure, Cloud reminded her so much of him(except he was more of brooding than happy when they met, unlike Zack) that she decided to give him the nickname 'Big brother Cloud'. Of course, she never actually called Zack 'Big brother Zack', but she did see him as her older brother. He probably would've beat Leon up, too, like Cloud. Don't worry though, in this chapter Sora remembers a certain Guado Zack beat up in his first year of high school for Kumei('s mother, actually) as well.

fire spirit: Bravo, indeed! Glad you liked it! Now let's leave before Kumei starts to get paranoid again..

Echo: Glad you liked it. I liked the second POTC movie more as well, but I couldn't exactly type a cliffhanger in, could I? Besides, I'm already making plans to make a separate story about Kumei and the second POTC movie later on.

Angel Of Blacksouls: Hahaha, yes, Diana. Nobody in school wanted to go to the prom with some weird guy who said 'ya' at the end of almost every sentence, and Lulu was already going with Chappu. Poor Wakka. But in your opinion, who had the right to wallow in self pity: Wakka, or Riku?

I hope you like this one. And look, the flashback everyone's been waiting for. In Axel's words, I'm not telling! And because I'm too lazy to type it all up again, it was Sora, Kairi, Selphie, and **Tidus**' faces (when they saw Riku cross-dressing) whom Lulu, Kumei, Zack, and Wakka were laughing about. Not Wakka's. Sorry.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_I froze as the weird haired scar guy looked at me from all sides. And when I said all sides, I meant he was doing some anti-gravity thing and looking at me while he was upside down, sideways, and every other way he could stand. He raised an eyebrow. "Roxas? Is that you?" I coughed and lowered my voice, "Uh.." "Oh!" Demyx laughed nervously, "That's Roxas trying to copy a girl's voice! Isn't he good, Xigbar?" He looked at Demyx with a smirk. "I guess, since you're probably the one teaching him." Demyx pouted, "Hey!" The Xigbar guy, who smelled like he just woke up laughed and disappeared before Demyx could get him. "That was close," I sighed. "Speaking of which, where's this Roxas guy all the time, anyway?" The two told me that he was from the Organization too (Demyx told me that the Roxas guy and Axel were best friends), but Axel never brought Roxas along whenever we met up like he did Demyx. "I mean, if he's your best friend," I said to Axel, "Shouldn't you be spending time with him?" Axel looked at me, and came closer. "And not spend time with you? I'm sure Roxas can handle it. Besides, when you're hanging out with your other-world friends, me and Roxas hang out." I shrugged, content with the answer, and looked to Demyx. "And what do _you _do?" Demyx twiddled with his fingers. "Bake.." _

"Holy crap holy crap holy crap Axel right! Right! Right!" Demyx and I screamed for our lives. That was it. Axel covered my head as he crashed the truck we were driving around their world in into the right of one of the tall buildings the Organization bastards usually hung out, into a pile of garbage. I grabbed Demyx as Axel grabbed me out of the truck. "Axel, are you crazy!" I shrieked. "You're a bad driver, got it memorized?" Axel chuckled, "Hey, calm down. I was only doing Demyx a favor." I raised an eyebrow. "A favor? For Demyx? No way." "I'm serious," Axel told me. "Through that garbage is Saix' little secret place. We just locked it up, heh." Demyx started grumbling incoherently, and I only picked a few things up. "Crappy hair? Bad make up, what? Are you talking about Axel?" I grinned, watching Demyx complain about another Organization member. "I resent that," Axel said, playfully glaring at me. "No, it's Saix! He has weird periwinkle blue hair(so girly!), and he has this horrible X shaped scar on his nose. He's a Rurouni Kenshin wannabe with a misplaced scar!" I burst out laughing, and Demyx pouted. "He was scolding me because I was making cakes instead of doing my job or whatever.." "And anyway," Axel looked at the mess we made. "I think it's a work of art." I slapped my forehead, but said nothing. Demyx was still grumbling. "Y'know, someday someone's going to come here and appreciate this," Axel insisted. I pat him on the back. "Sure, Axel. Sure."

"That was close!" Axel and I burst out laughing as we ran away to Mulan's backyard. Her grandmother was insisting that the two of us go to the matchmaker, then started giving us crickets and yin yang necklaces and fruits and everything. Her mother and her father had just laughed us off when we told them about Mulan's grandmother. So, Mulan, bless her, had to go distract her grandmother while Axel and I ran away. It started to rain. I took Axel's hand and dragged him off to dance with me. Heh, we were soaked. Afterwards, I sat down against a tree, laying my head back on the trunk. I heard the leaves rustle as Axel sat beside me. We stayed there for a while, and I almost fell asleep to the rhythm of Axel's breathing, when he spoke. "Kumei?" I opened on eye, and saw him staring at me. I opened my other eye, giving him my full attention. "Yes, Axel?" "What's it like to have a heart?" Oh no. Demyx had asked me a similar question, and I didn't know how to answer. He told me that among all the Nobodies in the Organization, he and Axel couldn't seem to remember how it felt to have a heart. I tried, though. "Well.. It does have its pros and cons.. There are times when you feel like you're on top of the world, and there are times you feel like you've hit rock bottom. Or times when you're just really confused about how you feel. And sometimes, things are just right." "What's the difference between things being right and being on top of the world, anyway?" "Well.. I don't like being on top of the world too much, because it's gotten my hopes high once and I don't want it to happen again.. And when things are just right.. Well, you just know that everything's right in the world. Everything's all right with you. It's not purely bliss, but it's a beautiful feeling." "Oh."

I nodded and smiled at him. It was hard not to be on top of the world.. I sighed, staring into the skies. "I love the rain." I felt Axel look at me. "What?" "The rain. Isn't it beautiful? It's like, the heavens are crying for you. Comforting you. And you never know if it's giving you tears of sadness or tears of joy. It just lets you feel whatever you feel without rebuking you for it." I looked at him, wanting him to agree, but he just shrugged. "Oh.. I wouldn't know anything about that." I sighed inwardly and just closed my eyes again, listening to the rain this time. Then this odd feeling came over me. I opened my eyes and met Axel's. I was surprised by the sudden invasion of personal space, but somewhow, I didn't feel threatened. "I thought maybe if I hung around with you for a while, I'd understand how it was to have a heart," He whispered. "But day by day, your actions only confused me more.." I laughed. "Glad I could be a specimen you could study." "I didn't mean it like that," He whispered still. "Hey, Kumei." "What?" I was expecting him to go 'boo' while he was still in my face, so what he said really blew me away. "Can I kiss you?" "Um.. Wh-why?" My voice quivered. I felt like I'd been waiting for him to ask that for a long while, but I never actually thought about it.. Axel shrugged. "I don't know.. I'm not supposed to feel anything, but whenever I'm with you my stomach gives me a funny feeling." I grinned, "Maybe I give you constipation?" He leaned closer. "No, I don't think it's that.." Why was I kidding with him, anyway? He was serious, for once. Wasn't I ready? I already moved on from Leon last year.. Or was I just scared that he could be toying with me?

...No.

I was ready.

And before he could say anything, I just did it. I just kissed him. I pulled away after a few seconds, and he looked at me. I shivered as his stare made me lightheaded. Please.. Don't say anything. Just be here. With me. And all of a sudden, I was held in a tight embrace. He let go of me after a while, but I lay on his chest as he stroked my hair. And he didn't. He didn't say anything, because everything was just right. I looked up to the sky as the rain poured, and smiled. Tears of joy.

Little brother looked at me as I sat up with a yawn while Donald was getting angry at Goofy about the gummi ship controls. Little brother was giving me an odd look. "What's up?" I asked. "We've landed in Agrabah.. And you've got this little smile playing on your face.." I laughed as I stood up. "Sorry if it creeps you out. I just remembered something." Sora followed me into the living room and asked, "Is it about home?" I stopped and turned around. "No.." "What was it about then?" I paused for a while, then smiled. "Race you to Agrabah!"

"Here we are, in a land, in a faraway place where the caravan camels roam.. Where they cut off your ear, where it's flat and immense. If they don't like your face, and the heat is intense.. It's barbaric, but hey--it's home! When the wind's at your back, and the sun's from the west, and the sand in the glass is right.. Come on down, stop on by, hop a carpet and fly, to another Arabian night! Arabian nights, like Arabian days! More often than not, are hotter than hot, in a lot of good ways! Arabian nights, 'neath Arabian-" "Kumei, stop singing that stupid- Wak!" Donald interrupted me, turning around and almost knocking a vase down. Hmph! "You break it, you buy it!" That short Peddler guy suddenly popped up and said. He looked at us. "Oh! Hello there, friends." "Wow," I looked around his shop. "You really cleaned this place up!" "Yeah!" Sora nodded in agreement, "You made out like a bandit!" The Peddler shook his head, "Please.. I am but an honest merchant. What you see is merely the reward for my hard work." "Gawrsh, they sure are nice." Goofy commented, seeing if the gold really was, well, gold. "And they're on sale!" The Peddler told Goofy. "Want to buy them?" I laughed nervously, stepping inbetween Goofy and the Peddler. "No thanks, he'll pass." Little brother nodded in agreement, then looked at the Peddler. "Listen, have you seen a guy in a black coat? Someone from Organization XIII?" The Peddler paused. "Well.." He looked up to think. "There was this creepy thin man who came in earlier to buy the rarest golden necklace I had. Didn't seem like the kind to settle down." "Really?" Sora asked excitedly. "What did he look like?" "Well, he was tall," The Peddler pointed out. Wait. Everyone was tall to him. "And he had spiky red hair which sprung just about everywhere."

Well, **that** was pretty obvious of _him_.

"That's the only black coated guy you saw?" I asked. "U-um.. Yes.." The Peddler said nervously. The boys looked at me accusingly after they heard the red hair comment from the Peddler. "What?" I didn't like those stares.. "Guys! Don't let him get away!" Aladdin yelled, running in with Iago and Abu. We turned to the Peddler, but he was gone. Freak-ay. Aladdin sighed. "What's going on?" Sora asked. "Can't believe it," Aladdin groaned. "That stupid peddler let Jafar out of the lamp!" "Jafar?" The boys gasped. "Y'know, ugly beard, ugly clothes, ugly face?" I reminded them. We paused for a moment to remember our last encounter with Jafar. Right. Flashback over. I still shudder when I remember his creepy laugh. "You guys better be careful," Aladdin told us. "Huh?" "I'm sure Jafar wants to take over Agrabah again, but I know he's out for revenge, too." Aladdin explained. Little brother had his 'Ohhhhh' face on as he said, "I guess he's still sore about that whole lamp thing, huh." I slapped my forehead. "Little brother, we stuck him into a small, crapass lamp. I think he'll be at least a little upset." Aladdin nodded, then pointed to the parrot beside him. "Iago was there when Jafar was released. Okay, Iago. Spill it."

We all looked at the loudmouth parrot expectantly. "Hey! I told you everything I know!" "Doubt it," I yawned. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Jafar's gonna have to pop up and blabber his plans of taking over Agrabah or the worlds or whatever sometime, then we'll kick his ass all over again, burning the parrot here in the process." Aladdin and the boys nodded in agreement. Iago's eye twitched. "I can't take it! I know where Jafar is!" "Where?" Goofy asked. "Uh, er, I mean, that is, I, um.." Iago seemed to have schizophrenic urges as he made weird faces. Wait. I did that too. "Ack! I really shouldn't.." "Iago!" Aladdin frowned. "Oh, alright already!" Iago sighed. "He's in the desert ruins." "Let's get the jump on him," Little brother told me, then turned to Iago. "Lead the way!"

Iago lead us outside, our backs to the walls surrounding the city. We looked ahead and saw a sandstorm blocking our way to wherever we were supposed to go. "What a disaster!" Iago said, pretending to be disappointed. Yeah right. "We're just gonna hafta turn back." I stopped myself from burning Iago as Aladdin's eyebrows creased. "There's gotta be a way.." "Aw, c'mon, kid," We heard a familiar voice say. Man, he was still as hyper as last time. And the time before that. "That's an easy one!" Genie popped into view, swirling around Aladdin. "Al, ol' buddy, ol' pal! This is what having a genie for a best friend is all about! I mean, how can you leave me on the sidelines in a time like this?" Genie vanished, then reappeared, almost as big as the palace walls. "Live large! Wow 'em, Al!" I laughed as his eyes bugged out when he said this. "Give 'em the old razzmatazz! What do ya say, kid?" He looked at Aladdin expectantly. Aladdin was still thinking. Genie's shoulders fell as Aladdin continued to think. Finally, he calmed down. "Hey, Genie." Was when I greeted him. "Kumei! Sora! Donald! Goofy!" He said in surprise. He popped out in front of us. "Wanna see a little something I call 'Sandstorm Sweep'?" I don't think we have a choice.. Wait. Does it include fire?

"Uh-huh!" The boys said anyway. I nodded. "Take it away, Genie!" Aladdin finally spoke. Genie grinned. "Alakaza--" He paused, and his face fell this time. "Uh.. You know? One lousy sandstorm is just too easy." A small beam of magic shot out from his finger, swirling around the sandstorm. The path was cleared. "Wow!" We exclaimed. Genie was nowhere to be seen. "How about giving me a challenge next time, eh, Al?" Genie's voice boomed. I laughed. Maybe he could use fire next time.

We walked to the Sandswept Ruins. I was tired. It was too long a walk. And it was too hot. Argh. I threw a Blizzard up into the air, and shouted 'Firaga!' after it. The melted ice fell onto all of us. Phew. I wasn't dying any more. "Gee, thanks," Aladdin said, squeezing his hair dry. I laughed nervously, "Sorry. It was too hot to trot." Aladdin chuckled, then turned to the ruins in front of us. Hmm. If these buildings were still intact, I bet they'd be beautiful. Wonder if they got burnt down? "Now what do we do?" Aladdin asked. Suddenly, Carpet swept in and pointed to itself. "Nice timing, Carpet!" Little brother laughed. I fell down for it to catch me. "Couldn't you have come earlier?" Suddenly Donald yelled, "Look!" And whatever they saw seemed to provoke them into jumping into Carpet and squishing me. "Hey!" I groaned, trying to breathe. "Get off me.. I'm gonna burn you guys if you keep squishing me like this..!"

Finally, they got off me. Apparently, Donald saw some H2O Jafar(and I quote, 'Freaky water Jafar thing!') in some part of the ruins. When we got to where it was, though, it disappeared in a red smoke. I coughed. If this burned my lungs I was going to kill Jafar. "Holy-!" I yelled, standing up as Heartless popped up in the air. "Okay, guys, plan. You jump around in the air attacking the Heartless one at a time, and Carpet catches you before you land into the Ruins. Got it? I can just fly." The boys nodded, unsure of my plan, but followed anyway. It was just like Jackstones, minus the part where the boys bounce before Carpet grabbed them because they'd probably get their ribs broken from falling from how many feet in the air. We saw another H2O by the roof of this weird tower which was still intact, but when we got there, it was gone again. Cue the scimitar slicing Heartless. H2O reappeared on an archway. I didn't want to bother, but Aladdin and the boys kept insisting. I resisted the urge to say 'I told you so! Now let me burn you' as the H2O disappeared and the Heartless took its place. We beat their asses to the ground (as usual) and a monument appeared on the tower. I felt like burning it.

Apparently there were three switches around the Sandswept Ruins or whatever which we had to trigger with magic. I picked the one which needed fire. Mmm. Finally, the tower opened and Carpet flew in. We proceeded into the Ruined Chamber which was, well, ruined. Weird. "The game's up, Jafar!" Sora yelled, as we got into our fighting stances. Nothing. No creepy laugh, no annoying slow clapping or any cheesy villain lines like 'not bad, inserthero's/heroine'snamehere' or 'very good'. Hmm. We got out of our fighting stances, looking around. Aladdin turned to Sir Loudmouth Parrot. "You sure this is it?" Donald frowned, looking at Iago. "Iago?" Iago perched himself on a rock. "Ya gotta understand. It wasn't my idea! It was Jafar. He made me bring you here. You don't know him like I do! He can be **very** convincing! He said if I didn't cooperate, he was gonna--" "Where is he?" Aladdin interrupted angrily. "C'mon Al, you've gotta forgive me!" "Where is he?" Aladdin asked again- I mean demanded. "Where's Jafar?"

"Well.. Um, let's see.. Right about now, he's probably attacking the palace." My nails dug into my palms. "I had no choice! His eyes, they got all creepy and **weird**!" Before I could yell at him and burn him (like I always dreamed of), I was surprised because little brother beat me to it. "Whatever. Iago, you're supposed to be our friend. But you've been playing both sides, just to make sure you save yourself!" "I knew you were still a bad guy!" Donald yelled and jumped. "I'm sorry!" Iago tried to apologize, but he flew into an urn and knocked it over. Crap. The room started collapsing. "Let's go!" Aladdin yelled, pushing us into Carpet, and we flew back to Agrabah. Carpet and I slumped to the ground. I pat Carpet, who was more tired than all of us. The heat was killing me. I wanted to burn it. But it probably wouldn't make any difference. "Get some rest, Carpet." Aladdin told said carpet. "You earned it." "C'mon, let's get Jafar!" Iago said. Little brother and I looked at him, raising eyebrows. "Who asked you?" Yep, we're related. Ignoring Iago (I love alliterations), Aladdin turned to us. "The palace is through there. Let's hurry!" I nodded, mock-saluting him. "Yes, sir! We better get to that Peddler first. All that gold he suddenly got **is** rather suspicious."

"I guess you know everything now, eh?" The Peddler asked, as we walked into his shop with glares. Little brother nodded. "You can't keep shady stuff secret for long." He looked to me after he said this, but I pretended that I didn't see it. Anyway, the Peddler nodded. "So true. I had just snuck into the Palace to, er, borrow some treasure when I heard this...voice. It said: 'Release me, and I will give you an even greater reward.' 'Who are you?' I asked. The voice spoke again. 'The true Sultan of Agrabah,' he said. 'Imprisoned by villains.' Oh! Why did I believe such a tall, tall tale? Perhaps I was under Jafar's spell. Yes! That must be it.." Little brother rolled his eyes. "And I'm sure the treasure had nothing to do with it, right?" "Eh, maybe a bit. But Jafar, he never gave me a thing.." "Oh? Then where did all this gold come from?" I asked, tapping a foot impatiently. I wanted to visit Jasmine since I got here and this was not helping. "Why, the man in the black coat, of course." "Organization XIII? I **knew** it!" Sora told me. I guess he had every right to be nasty to me. I was worse to him in our last adventure, and I hadn't told him a thing about Axel and Demyx.. "Wait, was it the man with the red hair who gave you the gold?" The Peddler shook his head, "No, it was a different one. The one with the red hair actually said something about hating that other man who gave me the treasure. The treasure was a gift, so I would tell no one about Jafar's return. He said he would destroy Jafar after turning him into a.. 'Heartless'. So there was no need to upset Agrabah." Little brother sighed. "And you bought that?" That guy buys everything. "I'm a merchant. And a good one, at that. I'll buy anything if the price is right. It would have been a successful transaction if I hadn't been seen.." "Oh, you're so kind," Iago muttered, looking down. I frowned. Someone give me something to burn.

"Right about now.. Your precious Aladdin is whispering your name, with his last breath." We heard Jafar tell Jasmine, who was in chains by the palace gates. Sheesh, where was the Sultan? Jasmine gasped as she saw us, maing Jafar turn around. He still had that ugly beard. And those ugly clothes. And those ugly face. "What was that you were saying, Jafar?" Aladdin said, as the boys and I summoned our weapons. Jafar looked away from us in disgust. I'll burn him. I think he saw Iago on Goofy's shoulder then, because he yelled, "You dare defy me! You useless bird!" His staff glowed as he pointed it at Iago, who was being protected by Goofy with his shield. Before we knew it, Jafar shot the attack at Aladdin. "Al!" Iago shouted, and jumped in his way. He fell to the ground with a twitch. "Iago!" Goofy gasped. I growled and turned to Jafar. "How dare you!" I pointed my Keyblade at him. "**I** was going to burn him first, you bastard!" "You'll all be joining him.. **Very** soon!" Jafar said, as if I didn't say what I just said. Bastard.

Jafar suddenly glowed with magic energy, and suddenly he was gigantic. And red. So I guess if I burnt him, he would still be the same color.. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Aladdin and little brother pulled me, both screaming, "Run!" As a piece of the palace almost fell on us. Carpet swept in and caught us before we got squished. Damn. Now I knew how the Power Rangers felt. The world was in chaos- Aladdin and the boys had to stay on the carpet just to stay standing. It was pretty hard to fly when some huge red genie thing was hurling crap at you, but I could manage. "All shall bend to my will! The world is mine to control!" I grinned. "Don't think so. I am so sick of you. You were supposed to be gone after the first movie! But _no_, ya had to go get yourself out of the lamp, and Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding was postponed again! Don't tell me there's gonna be a third interruption because Aladdin's gonna meet his long lost dad or something! I hate you, and I'm gonna burn your ass to a crisp, bitch!" He continued hurling crap at us, but we flew over to his waist and started attacking him from there. What? That thing he was wearing on it didn't match his face. Lulu would've hated it. After a while he doubled over (could you do that when you didn't have feet?) and we took the chance to attack his head. When he regained his concentration, though, he hurled things at us again. He also sent lightning and fireballs at us, but we dodged those too. This repeated a few more times, until he finally got sick of us (well, sicker, I guess) and we were suddenly in a dark realm.

In the dark realm, the objects Jafar was throwing at us were even more gigantic than the parts of the palace. We dodged and sometimes deflected to get away from his attacks, but we couldn't get near him. "Boys! Watch out!" I yelled, as Aladdin and the boys were about to get squished by a huge rock. Thank God Carpet flew away in an instant before they could. "Sis!" Sora yelled, and I looked to my left. Oh, damn. It was a bigger, badder, pointier rock. I tried to fly out of the way, but it was too big for me to avoid. "Kumei!" Someone yelled, and all of a sudden I was stuck in something soft and warm. I could hear flames bursting as my face got buried into whatever that soft and warm thing was. When the sound was gone, I was released. "You okay?" Oh, so that soft and warm thing was- "Axel!" I exclaimed. He grinned. "I guess that answers my question." "How did you get here?" I asked. "I was in Agrabah the whole time. When the world was thrown into chaos, I had no choice but to follow you." "Oh." "Here," He said, putting something around my neck. "I got it for you." It was a golden necklace. "So it was you.. You know that this was given to that Peddler by another Organization guy, right?" Axel scoffed. "And that 'other Organization guy' stole that necklace from me. I was planning to give it to you last time but he already stole it then." "Oh. Thanks.." I smiled at him. "Sis!" "Kumei!" "Hakumei!" The boys and Aladdin yelled. "We're kind of in a fight here?" Sora said. "Stop associating with the enemy!"

"I'm sorry," I told him. Axel smiled. "I'm already used to that attitude, thanks to you." I glared at him playfully, but it seemed that Jafar agreed with little brother. "Fool! How dare you interrupt! I was finally going to destroy that child!" Axel smirked and turned around summoning his chakram, which he spun around in his hands. "Sorry buddy," His chakram sliced and burnt through the gigantic rocks that Jafar hurled at him. "Can't let you do that." Jafar cursed at Axel and hurled rocks again, sending lightning at him as well. Axel turned to me. "Wait here." He jumped past the rocks, dodging the lightning as his flames supported him from falling, and reached Jafar. "I really don't like you." He threw his chakram at Jafar, who dodged them. "Fool! You can't defeat me that-" Before he could finish, Axel threw another pair of chakram at his waist. "Not fool- Axel. Get it memorized." Axel looked to me, then to the boys. "Kumei, now!" We all sent our best attacks on Jafar, and in a flash, we were out of the dark realm. Jafar was disappearing. "No!" He groaned, squirming. "How can I be defeated again, by a pack of filthy street rats?"

Forgetting the tension earlier, little brother, Donald, Goofy, Aladdin and I high-fived. "Don't mess with the street rats!" We flew back to Agrabah as Jafar was finally gone. No more postponing of marriages, I hope? I saw Jafar's lamp and burnt it. Just in case. "Well, Agrabah's kind of ruined.." I muttered. Axel held my hand, making me look at him. "Need help?" "Well.." I looked from the boys and back to him. "They're kinda.. Hostile.." I whispered. He chuckled. "You really must get along then. I'll see you." I nodded. "Later." He smiled, disappearing into one of his portals. Before little brother could confront me (or perhaps try to burn me), Genie popped out of nowhere. Thank you. "You went mano a mano with Jafar, and you didn't invite me, Al?" He whined. Aladdin laughed nervously, "Sorry, Genie. Things happened kinda fast." "And I had some new moves to show off, too.." Genie pouted. I laughed. "But Genie, we still need your help!" Donald insisted. "Yeah, who's gonna fix Agrabah?" Sora asked with a grin. "Oh yeah!" Genie cheered. "One super-duper spruced-up Agrabah comin' right up! You won't even recognize the place when I'm through with it!"

I laughed, and Aladdin shook his head. "Just like it was, please." "Really?" Genie asked, disappointedly. I nodded in agreement with him. "Same old same old?" Little brother and Aladdin nodded, and Genie sighed. "All right." He swung his arms, "Ooh yeah!" I laughed as Genie's magic flew all over Agrabah, restoring the city back to its normal state. "Et voila!" Genie said. "Next time let me put in a few swimming pools, 'kay?" Aladdin stretched languidly, and Sora seemed to sigh in relief. "I guess Agrabah's all right now." "Yeah!" Aladdin nodded. "Thanks, guys." "Anytime," I grinned. Not really. Next time this world got in trouble again I was burning it down. Little brother turned to Iago. "Hey, you behave yourself, got it?" Iago sighed and nodded, "I most definitely got it! No more lookin' out for number one. I'm reformed! I wanna be a good friend, like Genie, but I can't do anything to help you. What kind of a friend is that?" "Oh, no--" Little brother shook his head. "It's not like that, Iago. Friends don't have to 'do' stuff. As long as you have fun hanging out together, and you're there for each other and stuff, that's all that matters."

I guess I wasn't a very good friend then.. Was I?

"So.." Aladdin turned to us. "What do you guys do for fun?" "You better not ask th-" "We do this!" Donald interrupted me as he, Sora, and Goofy made funny faces. I slapped my forehead. "Better not ask them.." Aladdin laughed, "Uh.. That's not quite what I meant.." "Well," Sora started. "Sis likes swooning over weird guys with weird hairstyles. There was this one guy once when I was 10 and she was 13, there was this guy one year older who liked her whose name was Seymour Gua-" I jumped little brother and covered his mouth. "Totally.. Totally not imporant." I laughed nervously. "And _anyway_.." I told little brother, "I kicked his ass when we got to the seventh grade." "You mean **Zack** kicked his ass. Because mom asked him to, because you only ever liked Seymour because mom hated him because he had weird blue hair and because he didn't like eating mom's cupcakes and because mom wouldn't tell you about-" Sora seemed to stop himself as he continued. "You had a lot of ex boyfriends?" Aladdin asked, raising an eyebrow. "You kinda seem like the independent type.." Sora started laughing, "Boyfriends, sis? No way! She's picky. She only _really_ liked one guy in her life, there's this friend of ours named Le-" He stopped again. "Never mind.." He probably felt my eyes burning through his back.

"Well, anyway.." Little brother laughed nervously. "Ow, my beak.." Iago groaned. "Gawrsh, Iago." Goofy looked at him. "I hope ya didn't hurt yourself." "Well.." Iago sighed. "At least I can still fly.." I covered my eyes (leaving only a small space in my fingers to peek through) as Goofy started following Iago, making sure to catch him if ever he went zooming down like the gummi ship when I was driving it. "Look out!" Donald yelled, but based on the events in Hollow Bastion, I don't think Goofy did that. Not for himself, anyway. I resisted the urge to burst out laughing and be a horrible person as Goofy crashed into a market stand. "Ooh! Was that my cue? Am I on?" Genie's voice said. Someone was still excited.. "C'mon, Al, lemme build a freeway or something!" "Everything's fine, don't panic.." Aladdin said, looking around. I think he was the one panicking. I chuckled as magic sparks started flying above Agrabah. "Genie!" Aladdin scolded. "But I can't hold it any longer!" Genie shouted, flying above us. He laughed, the magic flying around with him. "Oh, that's good! Kumei! Sora! Donald! Goofy! You guys are too much! If you're ever in the mood for some more cosmic razzle dazzle, gimme a shout, okay?" "You got it!" Donald gave him a thumbs up. Aladdin turned to us again. "Well, you've done it again, guys. Don't forget about us, okay?" "Hey, I couldn't if I tried." I laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?" Jasmine pouted, walking over to us. I laughed nervously, "Nothing! I didn't just say that I've tried forgetting you guys!" We all laughed, and Aladdin looked at Sora. "And Sora.. About that friend of yours, the one you're looking for.." Little brother's eyes seemed to well up. Aladdin put his hands on Sora's shoulders. "You'll find him. Trust me." "Yeah," I nodded, winking at something behind Sora. "Y'know, he was always right around the corner. Probably still is." I grinned, and little brother whirled around. "Riku? Riku?" Aw. Missed him, little brother.

I sat myself on the couch, tossing one of Aerith's cookies into my mouth. Hehe. Captain Jack Sparrow forgot to get some of the cookies I promised him to help Liz. Sucker! I felt something wrap its arms around me. "Hey sis.." I swallowed the cookie as little brother rested his chin on my shoulder. "Yes, Sora?" "Why do you like that Axel guy so much?" Uh oh. Lock down commencing. I leaned my back on Sora, closing my eyes. "Sis?" He started shaking me. I snored. What? Axel said I snored. Or maybe that jerk was just.. He better not have been kidding.. "Sis! Wake up!" I chuckled inwardly. Can't hear ya, little brother..

_"Demyx!" Axel yelled. "Stop singing 'Laughter in the Rain', it's annoying!" _

Demyx giggled. "It's the second time you and pretty girl have ever kissed! My water clones and I deserve a chance to sing about it.."

-------------------------------------------------------------

There's the update! And yes, it _was_ Neil Sedaka's 'Laughter in the Rain' that Demyx was singing when Axel and Hakumei kissed the second time. Actually it was for when they first kissed(the flashback at the very top), but Demyx needed a reason more than just one kiss to sing. I hope you liked it, review if you did, please! And thank you once again for reading. :)


	26. Never just a memory: On cue, on cue!

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

fire spirit: Haha, yeah. He won't be here today, though. Instead, we'll have a psychopathic killer who looks like him to Kumei! Read on and you'll find out why I'm acting more psychotic than usual. :)

Z-AKA Andrea-: Thank you! I'm real glad you like it. Demyx! Tell me when you find one!

Echo:) I like making the flashbacks. Hmm.. Not much romantic stuff on this update, unless you like incest.. Well, technically, it's not incest, since Cloud and Kumei aren't related, but.. never mind.

Angel Of Blacksouls: Hahaha. Here's the update!

To everyone, I am so sorry about not updating for so long. I was going to last Friday but our internet connection and our telephone suddenly died, and it only got fixed yesterday. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------

_"AAHHHH!" Demyx and I screamed, as he, Axel and I ran away from a bunch of leopards chasing us through the jungle. Where was Tarzan when you needed him? "Taaaaaaaaarzan!" I yelled, as we jumped and screamed(Axel was exempted from this) and glided and fired our way through the jungle. "Why can't we just kill them?" Demyx asked. "Where's the fun in that?" Axel asked, laughing. "Do you have a fetish for near-death experiences or something!" I yelled at him. "No," Axel replied with another chuckle. "It's just fun seeing you two scared out of your wits." "But we _could _easily get rid of them, righ-aaaaaaahhhh!" "Demyx!" I gasped, and dived down after him. "Kumei? What're you- damn it!" Demyx had fallen over the waterfall, I had followed to save him (come to think of it, why didn't I just fly? Oh well, too late now), and Axel was obliged to jump in as well. _

I spluttered and coughed as Axel dragged me out of the water. "Are you stupid, Kumei?" Axel yelled, shaking me. "You can't swim! Remember?" "Demyx!" I yelled, not wanting to admit that I actually forgot about my swimming problem. "Demyx!" "No time-" Axel muttered, and picked me up. "Those leopards are here." He picked me up and backed away, until we realized that they had cornered us to the side of the cliff we just fell out of. I closed my eyes. "You know we can kill them right now," I told him. "Wait for it.." Axel told me. "Wait for it.." I waited for it, until I was sure that 10 seconds had passed. I opened my eyes as I felt Axel stand up after he set me on the ground. Tarzan saved us! ...Where was he? All the leopards were dead.. "Who are you?" I heard Axel call out. "Kumei," A familiar voice replied. "Where are Sora, Donald, and Goofy? Because I'm confused as to why you would concern yourself with risking your life with two lollygagging idiots when you already have three." I jumped up in glee. "Big brother!"

As if on cue (and he was, I'm sure), he came out of the trees, holding a bloody sword... And a wet Demyx? Teehee. I never thought big brother swung that- "Get your mind out of the gutter," He interrupted my thinking. I grinned. "Yeah, yeah. What're you doing here, big brother?" "He's your brother?" Axel asked. "He saved me, pretty girl!" Demyx shouted. "I only call him that," I replied to Axel's question, and just smiled at Demyx. "I was in the neighbor- er.. I was in the world, anyway. Tarzan heard you and your friend here screaming your lungs out and was about to go out to save you, but I told him I'd go ahead and do it myself, because Sora, Donald, and Goofy don't scream like girls." "Hey!" Demyx pouted. "I do not scream like a- aaaahhhh!" Demyx screamed like a girl (hey, I resent that) as he saw the dead leopards for the first time. I ignored Demyx and smiled at big brother. "Well, thanks." "Well," Big brother mocked me, "You haven't answered **my** question yet. Where're Sora, Donald, and Goofy? I thought I told you not to lose sight of your light." "I didn't," I replied. "But they _lost sight of theirs." "How?" _

I pointed at Axel and Demyx. Big brother growled and was about to charge, but I stopped him. "They're not bad. It's not.. um.. entirely their fault." Big brother eased up and stared at Axel and Demyx. "Don't blame me!" Demyx said. "While that stuff was happening, I was-" "Baking cakes. In the kitchen." Axel interrupted. "Well.. Yeah.. But at least I have an alibi!" Big brother, Axel and I sighed. "Never mind," I muttered. "It's not important. I've got a friend working on a way to get their light back." "Cid?" Big brother asked. I shook my head. "No, it's a new friend. I think I can trust him. Just got this feeling.. Y'know?" Big brother Cloud shrugged. "I don't." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure. Anyway, thanks again for helping out.. Also, I was wondering if you could keep seeing me and the guys a secret from everyone else?" Big brother narrowed his eyes at me. "You mean Leon and his gang." I smiled nervously. "Pretty much." He shrugged. "I guess. As long as these two promise me one thing." "What is it?" Demyx asked. "What?" Axel followed, still not appreciating being called a lollygagging idiot. Big brother sighed and looked at the two. "Don't get her into **too** much trouble. She's already in a lot on her own." "Hey!" I pouted. Axel chuckled, and he and big brother shook hands. "You've got yourself a deal."

I stretched my arms and yawned. "Sleepy again, sis?" Sora asked. He had forgotten all about his question earlier, it seems. I rubbed my eyes carefully. "No, but this make up is killing me. I can't even rub my eyes without it hurting!" We walked into the Hinterlands, and I paused to look at Jack, still in his Santa outfit. Before I could say anything, he waved at us and grinned. "Perfect timing, gentlemen! And lady, of course. Lend me a hand, won't you? These presents must belong to Sandy Claws. So I thought I'd better return them." I stared at him some more. "I thought we were already finished with the whole I-want-to-play-Santa phase?" "What, this? It's just a costume. And Sally worked so very hard making it!" "And you just happened to find the gifts?" Little brother asked, crossing his arms. "Of course, Sora." I chuckled as Jack bent down to poke Sora in the nose. "I'm finished with Christmas fantasies. You know that." I sighed. "Are you sure, Jack?" He nodded with a smile. "I'm sure! Now come on. We've got work to do!"

We followed Sir Skellington into Christmas Town, and entered his shop. I laughed and saluted him once more as we saw each other. "Ah, Kumei! What brings all of you here? Christmas isn't in a few months." I snapped, and Jack and the boys set the gifts on the table in front of Santa. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "Wherever did you find these?" "In Halloween Town," Jack answered. "You'll be needing them for Christmas, right, Sandy?" Sheesh. How many times do I have to say it? It's Santa, not Sandy. We're Disney, not Nickelodeon! Blargh. I hate Nickelodeon. "Of course," Santa nodded. "But these are just a few of the Christmas presents that were stolen." "Stolen!" The boys and I gasped on cue. We all turned to Jack. I didn't want to point fingers, but hey. Everyone was doing it. It only felt right to stare at him, too. Jack gasped. "Oh, Sandy. You don't think it was _me_?" "Still wearing the outfit, I see," Santa told him, looking at his suit. "I just thought I'd dress for the occasion!" "Listen, guys," I shook my head. "As much as I love all this witty wordplay, we've got presents to look for, seeing as Jack obviously didn't take them. So, if you don't mind, Santa, we're going to go look for 'em." Santa sighed, shaking his head as well. "Alright, I'll leave it to you." Jack nodded, and turned to us. "All right, guys! We're off!" Santa and I stifled our laughter as the boys slumped down. And anyway, it was **my** idea.

Before we could leave, though, there was a crash in the Toy Factory. I sighed. "We'll go check it out.." The boys nodded in agreement. Perfect! Right on cue. I looked to Jack. Why wasn't he nodding? Hmph. We entered the Toy Factory and I wasn't so surprised to see Lock, Shock, and Barrel going through the presents. "Nope!" Shock said, as Lock tossed a sailboat away. Barrel held a stuffed bear up. "This looks good.." "No!" Shock shook his head. "Boring.." Lock agreed. "This one?" Barrel held up another toy. "No way!" Lock shuddered. "Hey!" Donald yelled for their attention. Seems the brats finally noticed us. "So you three took 'em!" Little brother said, pointing at them accusingly. "Took what?" Shock asked. "You stole the presents, didn't you!" Jack said. "No.." Shock shook her head. "But it sounds really fun!" She turned to the other two, who nodded. "Run for it!" They yelled. I sighed. "Brats." I snapped, not bothering to turn my head. "Boys!" "Gotcha!" Sora nodded, and he, Donald, and Goofy trapped the brats in boxes. I tapped the boxes with my Keyblade, locking them to the ground. "Who sent you?" "What?" Shock yelled from the box. "Let us out!" "Where'd you put the presents?" I asked, hitting the boxes. "We didn't take them!" I hit them harder. "I said-" "Kumei!" Donald scolded. I looked at him, "What?" "Gawrsh, Kumei, don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" Goofy asked. I laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah.."

I let the brats go. "Why are you here?" I asked. "We're looking for parts for the experiment!" Shock replied. "Experiment?" Little brother asked. "Dr. Finkelstein's making us a friend!" Lock cheered. "One we get to boss around!" Barrel nodded. The boys and I looked at each other. "That doesn't sound very much like a friend.." "It's true the doctor's been hard at work making **something** lately.." Jack muttered. "Besides," Lock rolled his eyes. "Christmas presents are boring. Not scary or gross.. So what good are they?" "There's nothing fun here," Shock stated, looking around. "Let's go back to Halloween Town!" The other two nodded, and they left before I could lock their feet to the ground. I groaned, sitting down. "Is it just me, or has today been really tiring?" Jack and the boys looked at each other, shrugging. "Maybe you should rest in the gummi ship, sis." Sora told me. "Yeah!" Donald nodded. "Sora's right," Goofy agreed. "You sure you guys can handle it?" I asked. "Last time I left you guys alone to fight, little brother.. Got turned into a Heartless." Donald rolled his eyes, "Only because you left us! But this isn't such a big thing so we can handle it!" I looked to Goofy, Sora, and Jack. "Sure?" Donald groaned and nodded (I wasn't asking him!), "Yes, yes, now scram!"

I rubbed my eyes as I sat down on the couch, propping my feet up. "Today is just not my day.." I muttered. All of a sudden, the Twilight Keyblade seemed to summon itself as it appeared, then flew off into the control room. I sighed and entered the control room. The Twilight Keyblade reappeared in my hands, then pulled itself onto a few buttons in front of us. "What the-? Damn it, I can't dri-iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive!"

Oof! I held my head, as the Twilight Keyblade dragged me out of the gummi ship in the middle of the air and made me fall on the ground. The cold, hard ground. I stood up and looked around. Oh. I was in Hollow Bastion. "Hmph," I stuck my tongue out at my Keyblade. "If you think I'm apologizing to Leon, then you're wrong." Hmm.. Still, I have a feeling that that wasn't the reason why I was here.. Here meaning the Dark Depths in Hollow Bastion. I shuddered as I remembered seeing Xemnas here. "Ack!" I jumped, as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around. I 'ack'ed again. "It's you!" "What is Cloud doing?" Straight to the point, I see. I scoffed, "I don't know, you're the one stalking him around everywhere!" He narrowed his eyes at me. For an evil psychopath, he sure had good hair. If I ever had a son with such long hair, I'd make it as pretty as his. "Who are you?" He asked me. I gave him an incredulous look. "How do you _not_ know me? I almost beat your ass to the ground last time! Well, I supposedly did, but you're still here, so I guess that's a false fact.." He held my chin up, making me look at him. "You look.. Terribly familiar." "Probably because I beat your ass to the ground once, **remember**?"

He didn't reply, since he took his masamune out and pointed it at me. "Who are you?" "You should know, because like I said, **I beat your ass to the ground before**!" Urgh. What was up with everyone's memories? He shrugged. It looked annoyingly like Axel's shrug. "Well.. That's an interesting sword you're carrying." I shrugged, too. "I guess I could say the same to you. Nice sword." "That's.. The Keyblade." I felt the need to groan, but stopped myself. "Oh, so you stalk _everyone_." "No," He replied. "I just know. I don't know why." "Ooh, Sephiroth's a psycho." I rolled my eyes. "Newsflash! Everybody knows that." Sephiroth smirked. It looked annoyingly like Axel's smirk. "Perhaps." I slapped my forehead. That wasn't on cue. "That was so uncalled for!" He gave me an odd look. It looked annoyingly like Axel's odd look. "Whatever," I frowned, jumping into a fighting stance. "You're here to fight, are you not? Then let's get to it." He chuckled. It reminded me of.. My chuckle. Freaky. "Maybe later," He told me. "Where's Cloud?" He was so.. Persistent. And to the point. Like Axel. Argh. "Oh, he's not here right now," I said, very annoyed. "But would you like to leave a message?" "Yes, in fact." Sephiroth nodded. Oh, God. I didn't know if I was supposed to burst into laughter or burst into tears. "Tell Cloud to come here. Tell him Sephiroth is looking to settle things." Meaning he's looking to get his ass kicked.

I ran into the Marketplace, looking for big brother Cloud. Thank God Yuffie and the others were (probably) at Ansem's castle. "Big brother!" I yelled, seeing him walking around by Dewey's shop. I grinned, giving myself a piggyback ride on his back. He chuckled softly, "Hey, Kumei." "What, looking for new clothes? I just got you those." He smiled and turned his head to look at me. "Did you need something? It's not like you to go running around now that those three are back." I sighed, getting off him. "Well.." "Yes?" "It's Sephiroth." Big brother's smile turned upside down. "What about him?" "He's waiting for you. At the Dark Depths." Big brother instinctly held his sword, then looked at me. "Did he hurt you?" I shook my head, "No.. He wanted to fight you." Big brother closed his eyes. "I see.. I guess it's time we settled this." He walked past me nonchalantly. I clenched my fist, taking a little shortcut to the bailey and to the Dark Depths. Sephiroth had his back turned to me. "Did you give him my message?" He asked. "Perhaps."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Sephiroth."

Yes! On cue, baby. Big brother entered the Dark Depths. He looked at me with a surprised look, but turned to Sephiroth. They locked angry eyes. "Cloud.. You'll never let go of your memories." Big brother glared at Sephiroth, readying his sword. "Shut up!" Sephiroth came closer, holding his masamune up. "You'll never let go of your past." "I said, shut up!" Big brother ran at Sephiroth, who jumped and dodged the attack. They hit each other with their huge probably-compensating-for-something(s) swords in midair. Intense. Big brother backed off as Sephiroth tried to slash him. Big brother jumped against the huge rock (which could pretty much be a wall), Sephiroth following him. He cleaved his sword downward, trying to break Sephiroth's defense. Once big brother stopped, Sephiroth lunged to attack him, but failed as he dodged backwards. Sephiroth came in for a few more hits, which big brother blocked. Still, he's backed against a rock. Sephiroth sliced him with an uppercut, then pushed him down. Big brother spun and gained his footing before he fell flat on his face. Wow, I couldn't do that. They jumped and swung at each other, Sephiroth advancing. Big brother caught himself before he fell, and turned around just in time to block Sephiroth's attack. Wow. It's so tiring to say Sephiroth over and over again in my head. Anyway, their swords were locked together, as were their eyes. Brr, cold!

"Absurd," Sephiroth told big brother. "Defeating me is meaningless. You know that more than anyone, Cloud. No matter how many times I fall, your memories keep calling me back!" _"No, Sephiroth!"_ Big brother and Sephiroth stopped, looking at me. I looked down. Eep! I was floating. And.. Glowing? _"What..?"_ I held my throat. I know I was the one saying that.. But where did it come from? What was I saying? I looked at Sephiroth. _"I won't let you bring big brother to the darkness!"_ "Kumei, just stay back!" Big brother shouted. "You can't," Sephiroth told me. "He'll never let go of his memories. Of his darkness." _"He can. The darkness may be there, but the light will always find a way!"_ Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at me. He almost looked exactly like Axel when he did that, except for the hair and the wing and the part where he didn't have any black marks under his eyes. "Is that right? Let's see what this light of yours can do." I gripped my Keyblade, as my feet reached the ground again and my voice seemed to go back to normal. "If you insist!" I lunged at him, but he jumped, dodging. I rolled left before he could slice his masamune down on me. I whirled to my right to punch him, but this stupid rock tripped me, and I was open for an attack. "Kumei!"

Big brother shouted, and pushed me out of the way before Sephiroth could barbecue me and blocked him with his sword. "You okay?" I nodded, getting up. I jumped and tried to stab Sephiroth from above, but yelling 'death from above' probably didn't help, as he dodged that attack, too. Jerk. I rolled to my left again before Sephiroth could even try to stab me again and got up. Damn, I was against a rock. Sephiroth lunged at me- I tried to block with my Keyblade, but he had gotten stronger because of big brother's memories, I suppose, and he pushed through to stab my left shoulder. I screamed in pain as he took his sword out. The last time we fought, the biggest wound he gave to me was slicing my arm. He was actually able to put that sword through me this time? I was getting weak. "Kumei!" Big brother yelled again. "Big brother," I tried to run to him, but he beat me to it. I held my shoulder as big brother helped me stand. "You've got to.. You've got to find your light and hold it close to you. Keep it with you. It'll keep you alive."

Big brother stared at my wound, and hugged me. "Little sister.. You are my light." "No!" Sephiroth frowned from behind big brother. He lunged at us. I squinted my eyes as big brother suddenly started glowing, and suddenly, my shoulder stopped hurting. I opened my eyes. Where were we? No. Where was **I**? I was alone. Big brother wasn't here. Sephiroth wasn't here. I stood up. This felt familiar. I looked at the walls around me. It was like a museum, with pictures and portraits on each space on each wall. Of course! Now I remembered. It was almost exactly like the dream I had before our world was eaten up. I mean, destroyed by the Heartless. The only difference was that the walls were colored silver and gold, and the pictures were of big brother. Rather, his life. My walls depicted my own life, and in the dream I had, the pictures were blurred and I could understand nothing before the first picture portraying Destiny Islands. Also, I had glass walls with water glimmering in them. Well, not that you care, so on with the story.

So this wasn't a dream.. We- well, **I** was in big brother's memories. I stared ahead. I could follow the walls to see if there was a door to get me out of this place, like in my old dream, and the door in that dream led me to Destiny Islands. To _my_ world. Maybe if I looked hard enough, I could find the door to big brother's world? But his world was destroyed.. **But** we restored all the worlds when we defeated Xehanort, did we not? Or were some worlds just destroyed on their own, like that weird place, Earth? Then again, Hercules mentioned earth last time.. Maybe it was an expression or something? Weird. I shook myself out of my thoughts, and proceeded to look at big brother's memories. It would be rather rude, I guess, but hey. I've got nothing else to do. I stared at the first picture. Okay. Blur. I looked through most of the pictures, and I didn't get much, except that that slag Tifa was big brother's childhood friend or whatever, and how Aerith met big brother. I saw a few places like Midgar and Nibelheim, and this odd man named Rufus Shinra. I was about to turn left to see the next picture, when I looked up. Uh-oh. There were tons of paths with twists and turns to go through. Only one thing to do.. "Keyblade!" The Twilight Keyblade appeared in my right hand. I held it tight. "Help me out here, will you?"

I yelped as the Twilight Keyblade suddenly dragged me to the path northwest of the hallway I was currently in. I gasped as I realized the person who was in all the pictures, aside from big brother- Reno. When he first met big brother. I guess they weren't on the same side.. A few more pictures later and I realized that these pictures weren't _all_ big brother's memories. There were pictures in which he was absent, and pictures where it was pretty obvious that big brother wasn't there. Was I walking down Reno's memory lane, too? I watched as Reno was on the phone with that slag Tifa, and chuckled when he was locked out of the room by big brother and Rufus Shinra, and when he accidentally elbowed that partner of his, Rude, in the face(or nose, I think). I think he stepped on his sunglasses, too. Funny, that Rude guy seemed to have tons of pairs in his suit. He also fought these guys named Loz and Yazoo with his partner, and they looked helluvalot like Sephiroth. I think everything worked out in the end, anyway, because the one of the next scenes included him, Rude, Rufus Shinra, and a blonde man with red clothes whose back was turned. He seemed to be leaving. Beside the blonde man was a dark brown haired woman, whose back was also turned (I think she was carrying something), and a little girl who also dark brown hair, but she had very familiar eyes.. She seemed to be waving goodbye to Rude, Reno, and Rufus Shinra, as the blonde man pulled her out of the room.

A few more funny pictures with him and Rude later, he was carrying that same girl on his back while he and Rude seemed to be running. My eyes widened at the next picture. Heartless? They were running from Heartless. Rude was carrying the brown haired woman from before in his arms. I still couldn't see her face. Reno was still carrying that girl. They were **fighting** Heartless. But how? This felt like it happened way before the Heartless took over our world. I could only stare at the picture depicting Reno's fall... I think he had a strong heart, but he was turned into a Heartless. I looked ahead, and there still seemed to be a long hallway of pictures for Reno. Would it show his life as a Heartless? I had to know. I had to look at the next- "WHOA!"

Twilight Keyblade - annoying. It yanked me backwards, back to the junction of hallways. It yanked me west, where I was supposed to originally turn, and I had to watch fast as it showed me how big brother supposedly defeated Sephiroth when said one-winged 'angel' replaced the form of a boy about my age now named Kadaj, and how big brother's world was destroyed. It also showed how he met Leon, made friends with him, and met me and the boys. How we fought him, how little brother invited him to fight with us, how he refused, how I gave him his nickname anyway, how he beat Leon's ass when Yuffie told him what happened (between us), how he continued to fight Sephiroth, how he met Axel and Demyx, how he would think of Reno for some reason afterwards, how he saw us again, how he kicked Leon's ass again after I left for Atlantica (wait a minute..), and how I jumped him in the Marketplace. My Keyblade let me down as I heard swords clashing. I looked up. "Big brother!" I gasped. There was a large hall, and he and Sephiroth were still at it. Big brother was losing. "I will not just be a memory. I will never be just a memory!" Sephiroth growled, and proceeded to stab big brother.

"Not today," I told him, blocking his attack. "Move." He replied, trying to get through my Keyblade. Not this time. "I don't want to kill you." I laughed, getting angrier. "Are you kidding? We've been at each other's throats since we met!" "Move," He said again. "No," I said. "No. If you can't kill me, then fight me!" Like I said (or thought, at least) by the Prince's Castle, I loved fighting him. And I'm going to kill him myself. Sephiroth frowned, but stood up. "Very well." "Kumei... No.." Big brother muttered, trying to get up. I threw a potion at him, but it would only give him enough energy to stay awake. "Like I just told this guy, no. I'm not backing down. Next to Aerith, I'm your light, right? And your light will keep you ailve. I'm going to keep you alive, big brother. If you can't keep the darkness at bay, I will!"

Sephiroth smirked(that Axel smirk), and lunged at me with some multi-slash combo which I barely blocked. He was open for an attack, so I dashed to him and landed an uppercut on him. I did an aerial combo on him while he was in the air, but he teleported before I could attack him with anything else. I landed, looking for him, but he kindly answered my question as he slid and tripped me. He flipped me over, but I rolled to my left before he could cleave his masamune down on me. I jumped up to meet his sword, which he was using to try to hack me. Don't want to kill me **my ass**. I blocked his attacks, only to notice at the last minute that I was cornered to a wall. I looked to my left and right. He could grab me from there. Okay.. time for a leap of faith. And I mean _leap_ of faith. I jumped and stepped on his head, using it to get higher into the air. "Ha ha!" I laughed at him, but before I could land he turned around and slashed at my back. I hissed involuntarily at the pain, and turned to face him while I was down. "Cheater." He did the (Axel) shrug. "You set no rules."

I rolled my eyes and got up, despite the fact that my back was bleeding. Suddenly, these hugs balls of whatever popped up and I could barely see where I was going. I _did_ see him lunging at me with his really, really sharp sword which could pierce me inside out, so I decided to take my chances with the glowing balls of whatever. He ran past me, and I was about to take the chance to stab him in the back(What? He slashed me first!) when he teleported again. "Why you little.." I growled. "You know, it's kind of unfair that you're using magic. I mean, not that I would need magic to actually beat you, but you know, it's just kind of unfair that you're using magic!" Sephiroth popped beside me. "Then use magic. This battle holds no restraints." "Aha, there you-" Damn. He teleported again, that little.. I mean huge.. Blargh. Never mind. He popped up at the other side of the open hall. "Descend.. Heartless Ang-" My eye twitched. "Thundaga!" I yelled, making him crash down before he could finish. He got up, jumping at me and muttering something. I slid to the right, meeting his sword again. "Holy crap, did you just say 'have at you now'?"

Sephiroth looked at me oddly before pushing his sword down. "Excuse me?" I scoffed, "Oh, **now** you have manners." We jumped away from each other, and while he stood still where he was, I lunged at him. Suddenly, pillars of fire rose from beside him, burning me and throwing me back. I stared at my charred hands. "You're going to pay for that.." I muttered. He grinned just like Axel, disappeared, glowed red (or was that purple?) and suddenly, meteors started coming from out of nowhere. I dodged them, but they were following me! "Ack!" I yelped and started running. I couldn't deflect those huge pieces of crap! I started running faster and only saw one solution out of this- I jumped and wrapped my arms around Sephiroth, surprising him, then whirled us around- the meteors hit him. Meatshield. Seems he couldn't withstand his own attack, as after all the meteors had come, he leaned on me for support. He dropped his masamune. "I will not.. Just be.." He winced in pain. "A memory.."

I set him down and laid his head on my thigh, almost pitying him. Was this all he lived for? So he wouldn't just be a memory? "You won't be," I told him. "I won't let you be." He squeezed his eyes shut, probably trying to block the pain out. "What...? What and why do you care?" I shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I wouldn't want to be just a memory either.. So I promise you. You'll never just be a memory. You'll be Sephiroth. A great fighter. A formidable opponent. I promise, I won't think of you as just an old, rusted memory. Someday, I'll be able to bring you back to this world. And we won't be enemies; we won't be fighting against each other. I promise." He finally opened his eyes to look at me, and it was only then that I took the time to look at his pain-filled eyes. They were like Axel's. But with a little mix of.. "Really?" He asked, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded. "Yeah." He smiled.. His smile reminded me of my own. It was odd. Then, he started to disappear. "I'll see you soon," He told me, and closed his eyes. "Tell Cloud I apologize... For that Ancient.. And for everything." Once he was gone, a silver light floated where he used to be. It swirled around me, and my wounds were healed. _"Remember your promise.."_ Sephiroth's voice said. _"And thank you."_ The silver light entered my heart, just like Demyx's light had. I stood up and walked over to big brother, who had fainted(hehe) of exhaustion in the middle of the fight. Heh. Seems one potion wasn't enough.

I tried to hold big brother up, and as I did, the walls started fading away. Next thing I knew, we were at Merlin's. "Kumei!" Cid exclaimed as he saw me laying big brother on the bed. "How'd you get in here? What happened?" He asked. I sighed. "Long story short, big brother saw Sephiroth, tried to kill him, failed, I saved him." "I see," Cid replied, looking at me weirdly, but stopped as he looked to big brother. "He's stirring!" I exclaimed, and sat beside big brother on the bed as he opened his eyes. "Kumei..?" "That's my name. Actually, it's Hakumei, but either way, yeah." "What happened to Sephiroth..?" "He won't be bothering you anymore," I replied, smiling. "And you won't have to fear your memories any longer." I grinned, closing my eyes as big brother took it all in. "You did that?" He asked. I nodded. "Oh yeah." "You look pretty worn out, Kumei," Cid pointed out. "I actually went here to relax," I yawned. "But I never get what I want.." I heard Cid chuckle. "Well, I did see your gummi ship hanging around outside a while ago. Cloud, you better take her there. Little Miss Keyblade Master here needs her beauty sleep." My eyebrows creased, "I do not need beauty sleep! Just rest." Cid laughed, and to my surprise, so did big brother. I yelped as I felt big brother pick me up. "Hey, where're you taking me?" Big brother chuckled, as did Cid. I felt big brother kiss my forehead. "To the mothershiiiiiiiip. Now go to sleep, little sister. I'll be your light for now."

I rubbed my eyes and stretched myself as stretchy as I could. I was in the gummi ship? What? After ten minutes of deciding whether or not I was industrious enough to get up, I did. I walked to the control room to see spiky yellow hair driving my gummi ship. Well, Donald and Goofy's gummi ship, but they lost it to me on a bet in Wonderland once. So it's mine. "I see you're finally awake," Big brother said, and chuckled. "I could hear your snoring from the control room." I glared at him as I sat down beside him. "Is that a joke? Because you don't joke." He looked at me and smiled, "I do now." Wow. I didn't know defeating Sephiroth would make such a quick change in big brother. "So does Aerith know you're staying for good?" He grinned mischievously. "I'm planning on surprising her later." "You know, Cid could always tell her." "Yeah, Cid could always tell her and never be able to make children." I laughed, imagining Cid's reaction when big brother threatened him. "So.. Now that Sephiroth is gone.. What're you going to do?" Big brother shrugged. "I don't know. I'll start with bringing you back to Halloween Town, then I'll go back to Hollow Bastion. Help Leon out with its restoration, you know? Besides, that story of the royal family Aerith told me about once is pretty interesting."

Oh yeah, the royal family! I forgot I was looking for them. "Cool," I nodded, then remembered Leon. "And we've still got to talk about that fetish of yours." Big brother looked at me oddly. "Fetish..?" "Yeah, beating Leon up." Big brother grinned, then scoffed. "Please. It's not a fetish. Not only does it give me experience, it also gives me a chance to take revenge on him for.. You know." I smiled. "Yeah, but I've been over that for a long time." Big brother grinned mischievously again. "Don't tell me you fell in love with that red haired guy. Heh, reminds me of Reno." I perked up at Reno's name, choosing to ignore his teasing. "Reno? What happened to him?" Big brother frowned, and shook his head. "While Rufus Shinra and the Turks were destroyed, he and his partner were nowhere to be found. We tried to look for them, but they were just.. gone." I nodded. So that's all he really knew about what happened to Reno. "Anyway," Big brother said, changing back to his all-of-a-sudden-creepy-and-cheerful personality which reminded me of Zack, "We're here!"

After saying goodbye to big brother, he was whisked away to Hollow Bastion by Cid, who had actually followed since big brother would leave **my** gummi ship here. I was standing in the Christmas Tree Plaza, when I saw a huge gift box surrounded by many more little gift boxes! I was about to go open it, but I heard sounds from inside.. "Stop kicking!" Was that Donald? "It's not me, Donald!" little brother yelled back. "Patience, friends," Jack's voice came. I resisted the urge to burst out laughing, as it was my cue, but I wanted to see what would happen. "Shh!" Hushed Goofy. "I said cut it out!" Donald yelled again. "Gawrsh, was that you?" Goofy asked. "How come _we_ have to be the bait?" Sora complained. "Good plan, eh?" Was Jack Skellington really that thick? "Ouch!" Donald yelped. I stopped trying to stop my giggles, as they had actually stopped wanting to come out. I looked up and saw this weird robot thing which was walking towards the presents. Was that.. Dr. Finkelstein's experiments? Looked like something he would make. Just as it was going to get the huge gift box, Jack and the boys popped out of it. "Gotcha!"

I jumped back to avoid being seen. "Huh?" Jack looked at the experiment, confused. "Doctor Finkelstein's experiment did it!" Jack exclaimed. Revealed, the experiment lunged at Jack and the boys, who defeated it with ease. See? I didn't need to help out. I stepped out of my hiding place. "Wow!" I said, as the boys noticed me. "You guys are good." "Sis!" Sora ran and hugged me. "Where've you been?" "Well, I was supposedly in the gummi ship where you sent me, but I ended up fighting Sephiroth in Hollow Bastion." "Really? Did he hurt you?" Donald asked. "Yeah, are you okay?" Goofy agreed. I nodded, "I'm fine, but it would be better if you guys were there. Easier, actually. Not only that, but ever since Sephiroth's defeat, big brother's actually lightened up!" "Wow," Little brother said, amazed. "Never thought that would happen." Kumei! You're back." Jack said. Late reaction, thank you. "The mystery is solved!" Jack then exclaimed. So not on cue. Then, on cue, Santa flew in with his sleigh. "Did you catch the thief?" He asked. "Naturally!"

Sora frowned. "I just can't figure out why the doctor's experiment would go around stealing Christmas presents." "His experiment?" Santa asked. "The thief!" Jack nodded. "It was a moving puppet made by Doctor Finkelstein." Santa walked up to the broken experiment. "Hmm.. The doctor's made a moving puppet? I see.. He **is** always tinkering with things. Now listen, Jack. I'd like to thank you, and while delivering presents is something only I can do, I can give you an idea of what it's like." Jack gasped, "Sandy Claws?" Ew. The only yaoi pairing I don't mind is little brother X prettyboy, thank you. Jack happily leapt into the sleigh. "Yes," Santa nodded to himself. "All that poor puppet wanted was a heart." "Well, off you go," I said, pushing St. Nicholas back into his sleigh. "We'll see you later, 'kay?" Santa nodded, and Jack was too ecstatic to notice us. Always ditching us. Tsk tsk tsk. "Aw.." Little brother sighed sadly. "We're not even home for Christmas." I laughed, "It's not Christmas in our world yet. I've seen Santa's calendar and Christmas occurs on different times in a few worlds, like Wonderland." "Oh.." Sora sighed in relief. "Then we need to be home by Christmas!"

After statements of the obvious courtesy of Sora, we went back to Halloween Town. "Interesting!" Dr. Finkelstein exclaimed. "So the experiment wasn't stolen after all! It ran away on its own! In other words, my experiment was an overwhelming success!" Sora nodded. "Santa Claus thinks maybe it left because it was trying to find a heart." "Hmm," Dr. Finkelstein had a thinking face on. "That's quite possible. Unlike my Sally, it wasn't equipped with a heart." The doctor spun his wheelchair around and took off before I could say anything. Blargh. "But if it wanted a heart.. "Little brother said, "Why was it going around stealing all those presents?" "Maybe because.. Presents are a way to give your heart to someone special," Sally's voice came. "Sally!" I greeted happily. Finally, a girl. "Hmm.." Sora nodded. "When you put it that way, I feel sort of bad for it." Me too. I wish everyone had a heart. Before I could think of Axel(oops, too late), I heard the sound of ringing bells. Whoa. Jack just fell out of the sky. I might hafta go Chicken Little on everyone now.

I laughed as Santa waved at us, greeting, "Happy Halloween!" "Happy Halloween!" I shouted back, and he rode off. I turned to everyone as it started to snow. Sally smiled. "What a nice present." I nodded in agreement. "I don't understand," Jack said, shaking his head. "There's no box! No ribbon tied in a bow!" "Jack," Little brother explained, "It's not about the box or the ribbons. It's about what's inside of the box!" No, I don't think that was it, either.. "No, Sora. What really counts - what's really special - is the act of giving the gift. To wish deep in your heart to make someone else happy." Thank you, Sally! "Right.." Jack and Sora nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Sally. You're absolutely right. Wait! What's this?" I think you're overreacting again, Jack. "I feel so strange.. So very happy!" Were we in some broadway show I was totally unaware about? "Jack, that must be Sally's present!" Goofy told him. "Really?" Jack asked. "This wonderful feeling?" He took Sally's hands in his. "Oh, Sally! You've given me the nicest present in the world! And I've nothing to give you in return. What would you like? Just name it. Absolutely anything." Sally looked down, then back to Jack. "The nicest present I could ever ask for, Jack, is just to be with you." I giggled as little brother scratched his head in embarrassment, and Donald and Goofy covered their eyes. Jack smiled at her. "You don't even have to ask for that." This was it. This was my cue! "Cheeeeeeesy!" I yelled, and pushed the two of them together. "Go! Run away together or something! You have my blessing!" Broadway show was right. The two smiled at us, and Jack picked Sally up. They danced around the Town Square. "Maybe I never gave her a real present after all.." Little brother muttered. "Who?" Donald asked. I think it was pretty obvious.. But what about prettyboy? Who was thinking about prettyboy? I think it was unfair to just be thinking of a princess of the Heart. "Aw," Goofy laughed, "I bet Kairi would like most anything you'd give her." "I know," Sora sighed again. "That's what made it so hard to decide." "It's not the gift, it's what's in your heart!" Donald yelled. "Yeah, it's the thought that counts, remember?" I told him, and pointed to his heart. I laughed inwardly as I remembered the time when prettyboy gave Sora blueberry muffins for his birthday once, and was totally unaware that little brother was allergic to them. "It's the thought that counts!" I had told him. Heh, that was funny. I made sure prettboy got told off by his mother all week. I was so evil.

Um.. Fine. Am. Shut up.

"My heart.." Little brother repeated, holding his hand over his chest. "You bet, Kairi's like Sally!" Donald nodded. "How?" Sora asked. "Well, as long as she can be with you, what else does she need?" Goofy answered. I frowned inwardly. It was unfair.. So unfair to prettyboy. I think he deserved little brother more than any princess of the Heart did. "Okay, time to go, guys." I said, and Donald and Goofy nodded. "Little brother?" I waved my hands in his face. "Little brother!" Sheesh, don't make me go Mulan on you. "Huh? Oh, yeah.." I laughed, dragging the boys back to the mothershiiiiip after bidding Jack and Sally good luck and good bye. "Well.. Where we off to now?" I asked the boys. "How about the Pride Lands?" Donald suggested. I shrugged. "Oh-kay." "Hey! I'm driving!" Donald yelled, before I could get on the chair. "Hmph, fine.." I muttered, then grinned mischievously. "I'll get my revenge on you later! Did you know that lionesses love little birds who use magic?"

_"Zutto mae ni suki datta hito.." _

_"Kumei?" Axel looked at me. "What're you singing?"_

_"Hm? It's nothing. It's this song my mother used to sing all the time."_

_"It sounds like a sad song, pretty girl.."_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Here's the update! I am so sorry again because it took so long. Review if you liked it, please!


	27. I ain't afraid of no ghost!

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's Ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

fire spirit: Hahaha, I'd give him to you(as if I owned him, right?), but he was already up for grabs a long time ago, and unknowingly, Sora grabbed him first.

Z-AKA Andrea-: Really? Damn. I've been wanting to read a good Demyx fic in a while.

imjackie: I'm really happy to hear you say that! And I'm sorry you might and probably will be disappointed by this update, but the flashbacks will be important.

Echo: Well, if it makes you feel any better, Sephiroth isn't dead. Just.. um.. there.

Well, here's the update.. Sorry about there being no Axel lately, but we **have** been ignoring the issue with her father, so..

----------------------------

_"Why do you care, DiZ!" I screamed. What did he care about what I was doing with my time lately? I know he knew about my constant running-offs with Axel and Demyx. But why was it his business? He didn't tell me who he _really _was, just that I should call him 'DiZ' and that he wanted to help my little brother. Axel wasn't hurting me. Demyx was practically harmless. So why was it his business! "Because the Twilight Keyblade Master isn't supposed to be gallavanting off while her fellow Keyblade Master and brother is still recovering!" DiZ yelled back at me. "I know you've been spending time with those Nobodies. They'll harm you! Don't let that story come true!" "Story? What're you takling about! What do you know about what's good and what's bad for me? My father, whoever he even is, was gallavanting off somewhere while my little brother was turned into a Heartless! While our worlds literally crashed down and we were thrown off into some adventure to save everyone else's!" DiZ clenched his fist. "You don't have to follow your father's example!" "Again, who are you to judge that? You're not my father, DiZ! My father is gone!" I shouted, glaring at DiZ angrily. DiZ was glaring back at me as well, so I was surprised when he suddenly looked down with hurt eyes. I suddenly felt guilty. Stupid conscience. _

I bit my lip. "Okay, I'm sorry.. That was uncalled for.." DiZ shook his head. "It's quite alright.. You're right, anyway. I have no right to bother in matters concerning you.. I'm not your father after all. It's just that.. You remind me of someone." I looked up from finding the floor interesting. "I do?" DiZ nodded. "My daughter. She was my little princess. I think she would be as stubborn and as strong-willed as you if she were your age." I laughed at the stubborn comment, but stopped as I remembered his earlier statement. "Was? What happened to her?" DiZ sighed. "Before **my** world was destroyed, I tried to protect my family. We were separated.. I suppose I could've come with them, but I was too busy planning my revenge that I didn't notice.." DiZ looked to his computer, checking on Sora's condition. "Didn't notice what?" DiZ had a family? I had to know. "I didn't notice that my little princess had grown up already. And it was too late to go back.." Well, that didn't answer my earlier question. What happened to his family? "Oh, come on, DiZ. It's never too late. I'm sure your family would be happy to have you back. I mean if my dad suddenly popped back out of wherever, I'd be too busy crying and hugging him to be angry." DiZ looked at me. "Is that how you think it would all happen?" I nodded, "Of course. Judging by your actions now, I think you'd make a good dad. Well, you were. You.. Are." I smiled, and suddenly I was compelled to hug him. I didn't, though. I mean, it wasn't as if we were close or had any reason to be. "Anyway, I.. gotta go. I know you don't approve, but whatever. I'll see you later," I waved, and left the room. That hooded guy DiZ had tagging along with us all the time was standing by the door. I felt him stare at me as I leave. "What do you want?" I felt him smirk as he said, "Nothing. I could hear you two fighting from here. Just like father and daughter, really."

After flipping hoodie off, I walked towards the back of the Mansion, through the bottom of the stairs in the Foyer. I opened the sliding door and sat outside. It was like my on Secret Place. Although hoodie frequently came here to talk to me about things(really, you'd think all he could do was annoy people), and DiZ sometimes came to check up on me. "He's right, you know," a small voice came. I looked to my left. "Namine, what a surprise," I rolled my eyes. "Sheesh, do you have to pop in like that all the time? Just like Kairi.." Namine gave a small laugh, and stared at me. I looked at her oddly. Weird girl. Just like her Other. Kairi always did think she could tell what I was thinking of by staring at me like that. "I know what you're thinking of!" See? Told you. "Oh, I cower at your excellence," I muttered. She laughed again, with that covering-my-mouth-makes-me-look-cute-when-laughing gesture and sat down beside me. "Are you here to sermon me or annoy me? Because you've already done the latter," I said. She smiled. "I'm here to ask you to remember." "Remember what?" "Your memories. You know, the ones you lost a long time ago?" I stiffened. "What would you know about them?" Namine shrugged. "I don't. They're deep inside your heart. That's why you couldn't forget in Castle Oblivion, remember? Because you had known all too well how to forget. Just like Axel said." I did _know all too well how to forget.. Not that I wanted to. "Speaking of Axel.." Namine started again, "I have something to show you."_

I woke up and summoned my Keyblade. It appeared in my mouth. Okay, I was a lioness now. "Oh Donald," I sang, looking around for him. I spotted him laughing behind little brother and Goofy nervously. "I'm going to kill you!" I started chasing him and trying to jump and whack him with my Keyblade, Goofy and little brother following and laughing at Donald. After I had kidded about eating him (I swear I was kidding this time), he whacked **me** on the head and I fell unconscious! One thing on my mind now: Revenge. I finally caught up with him later on, but decided that he wasn't worth my whacking. He got angry, of course, and forced me to whack him. Well, if he _insisted_.. I didn't notice anything else until someone said, "Oh, it's you guys. Man, we were hoping you were a meal." I looked to my right and saw Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. Shenzi was still the leader.. Banzai was still a lackey.. And well, Ed still looked stupid. I guess _that_ was never going to change. "Hiya!" Sora greeted, before I could say anything rude. "Don't gimme any of that 'hiya' stuff!" Banzai snorted at little brother. Why I oughta.. "Thanks to you clowns, we're back to scavenging scraps for a living!"

Ed started laughing, so I backed away. "C'mon, it's not that bad. I enjoyed that week-dead elephant we had yesterday." Shenzi said, starting to walk away. "Hey," I called, before she could leave. "How's Simba doing?" Shenzi turned around to look at me and smirked. "Your King?" She chuckled. "Let's just say that not all coronations end with a happily ever after." I frowned. "What happened to him?" Shenzi laughed, "Nothing. **He** happened. Who knew Mufasa's son would be such a wishy-washy king?" I cringed. "He's that bad?" Shenzi shrugged, "Go see yourself." Banzai nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I bet about now, even some of those high and mighty lionesses were wishin' they'd gotten themselves a different king." I turned to the boys. "We better check up on that." They nodded, and we ran off to Pride Rock. "Gawrsh, whaddya think coulda happened?" "Maybe he was too burdened with the big responsibility," Donald suggested. "When King Mickey was still training to be a King, we had a really hard time keeping him in place! But he finally did shoulder it one day." I sighed. "I guess Simba's been so used to following Hakuna Matata that he forgot whatever he learned when he was still a prince." Little brother had this funny thinking face on, then nodded. "Let's go find Simba and see."

We were at the foot of Pride Rock when these little swishies (yes, swishies) of darkness came together. Whoa. Was that- "Scar?" We gasped, and I summoned my Keyblade. I jumped at him, but he disappeared and I went rolling through the dirt. I groaned, standing up. "Why's he here? I thought we got rid of him.." "A ghost?" Donald asked. At the mention of the word, little brother ran to me. "Do you really think Scar's ghost is here?" I shrugged, but frowned. "I know the job description had Heartless and Nobodies typed in, but I'm no ghostbuster. I don't do Supernatural.." Goofy looked ahead. "We better tell Simba about this. Wonder if he's up there..." As we were running up to Pride Rock, one of the lionesses I knew from our last visit here greeted me. "Hey," I nodded at her in acknowledgement. "Are you here to see Simba?" She asked. "We saw Scar's ghost!" Little brother jumped in before I could say anything. My friend frowned, too. "An omen like that could only be foretelling the end of our pride. Yet.. King Simba won't do a thing. I guess just being the son of the great King Mufasa doesn't necessarily mean he's ready to rule the kingdom himself."

"Trust me, Simba'll think of something," Sora assured her. If she had a lip, she'd bite it. Or did she? "The time for thinking is past. We need him to take action---as his father would have done. He ruled with courage and pride. I remember it like yesterday.. The mighty Mufasa.." I slapped her gently upside the head. "Hey, snap out of it," I said. "With all due respect to your old king, he's gone. It's his son's turn." "Yeah, and Simba'll do all that too! You'll see!" Little brother insisted. My friend sighed. "I'm not so sure.." I rolled my eyes, annoyed at her attitude, then ran up to the King's Den, the boys following. Simba was just.. er.. lying there. "You came back.." He said almost weakly. "Are you okay?" Donald asked. "You don't look so good," Goofy pointed out. Way to go. "Hey, Simba." Little brother greeted. "Why don't we team up and do something about that Scar ghost? Seems like everybody's worried about it. So, now's your big chance to show 'em what you're really made of!" Simba stood up and growled, "That doesn't concern you!" I stood before Sora with the same growl.

"Whoa, there! Calm down, _King_. It was a suggestion. Don't get so worked up about it."

Simba backed down and sighed. "Sorry." "It's okay.." Little brother replied. "I just wish I knew what my father would do." "But he's not here, Simba." Goofy said. "It's all up to you now. And that means the important thing is what you're gonna do being the king. Not what your father woulda done." Simba looked at us. "So you're saying.. It's all up to me.." "See, there you go!" Sora nodded. "Exactly!" Two voices rang in the air. I laughed and greeted Timon and Pumbaa. See, Simba didn't forget them. "We know your dad was a great king and all, but.." Timon looked from us, to Simba. "Now it's your turn. Remember what I taught ya. 'You gotta put the past behind you.' It's time to go out there and show everybody things are gonna be just fine!" "Yeah, you can do it!" Little brother cheered. "You gotta live for today!" Timon nodded. "And find your own path!" Pumbaa agreed. I laughed, "Okay, enough of the pep talk, it's starting to get cheesy." Simba seemed to review what we had said to himself. "Live for today.. Find my own path.. Not my father's.." "That's it!" I narrowed my eyes at Sora. What did I say about pep talk?

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Simba," Nala suddenly spoke, walking up to the group. "Hey," I grinned, then poked her stomach. "You're getting fat." Nala laughed, then became serious again. "Promise me you'll help Simba any way you can." Timon nodded. "Sure!" He pointed to us. "As long as these four handle the dangerous parts!" "Oh, thanks a lot," I laughed, whacking Timon's head with my Keyblade. Nala smiled, then looked at her husband. "I'm counting on you, Simba.. And so is our baby." Oh! "You're pregnant? Name it after me, name it after me!" I jumped up and down. "Sorry," Nala shook her head with a grin. I pouted and stuck my tongue out. "**Fine**," I laughed, then turned to Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, and the boys. "Well, let's go.. Um.. What were we supposed to do?" "Babysit?" Timon asked. "Let's go see Rafiki first. I'm sure he'll be able to tell us something about that ghost." Mostly everyone nodded, and left to go to Rafiki's little hollow. I looked to Sora, who didn't leave. I looked at him oddly. "Something wrong, little brother?" He looked down. "Um.. Do you think the ghost is real?" I shrugged again. "Dunno. Why..?" He wouldn't look up... Ooh. I looked at him. "Oh, I understand how you feel, little brother," I sighed, ruffling his hair. "But how can you mind ghosts and not mind the Underworld?" He shrugged. "Well, those're spirits and that's really where they're supposed to be.. But ghosts on land.. Roaming freely.. Um.." Nala laughed, coming up to us. "Oh, Sora's afraid of ghosts?" I nodded. "Sis!" Sora said, not wanting anyone else to know. "Relax, I won't say anything," Nala said with a wink. I grinned, then pat little brother's head. "Go back to the gummi ship and do something.. Or something. You haven't relaxed in a while, and the two and I can handle this ourselves, with Simba, Timon and Pumbaa and all." "But I feel useless.." Sora muttered. I laughed, then shoved something into his paws. "Here're the torn pages from Pooh's book. Why don't you take them back? Be careful. Now get outta here!"

After thinking of names for the baby with Nala, I ran out of the King's Den. "Kumei?" Simba called. I turned to the guys. "Oh, hey," I nodded. "Where we off to?" "Where's Sora?" The boys asked. "Uh, I was suddenly worried about Pooh and sent him off to put the torn pages back." Everyone seemed to accept this reason, so Simba spoke. "Well, Rafiki hardly told us anything. So we're going to the Elephant Graveyard.." I nodded, "Alright. Let's go." We got there in a few minutes, and I was surprised to see a lot of fires. Okay, not so surprised when I saw the hyenas. "Hey you!" Donald yelled. The hyenas finally saw us. "Aw, c'mon, can't you guys just leave us alone?" Banzai groaned. "Do you three know anything about Scar's ghost?" Simba asked. "Huh? Scar's ghost?" Shenzi raised an eyebrow. Ed started laughing again. "Maybe.." Shenzi grinned. "What do you know about the ghost?" I asked, but they ran off. I sighed. "Thundaga, Thundaga, Thundaga." I turned to the guys. "Wait here." I ran around the Elephant Graveyard, dousing the fires and grabbing the three hyenas. I dropped them in front of Simba, then poked them with my Keyblade. "Oh no... I guess you caught us **all**." "What're we gonna do?" I rolled my eyes, stabbing my Keyblade down at them.

"I'm not in the mood for games. Why is Scar's ghost here?" "Sorry," Banzai shrugged. "We don't know nothin'." "Ooh, wait! It's coming back to me!" Shenzi suddenly said. "That's the one who only hangs out around fraidy cats. Right, Banzai?" "Enough!" Simba growled. "And.." I looked behind Simba. "There it is.." Shenzi laughed, "Must be a fraidy cat around here somewhere!" "Simba, you have to fight!" I prodded him on, but he wouldn't move. "How does it feel to be king, hmm?" Scar's ghost spoke. "Why, you must be a truly inspiring ruler by now." Simba started backing away. I tried pushing him back, but he wouldn't let me. "After all, you _are_ the son of the great Mufasa." I cursed as Simba ran away. "Simba, come back!" I shouted, but he didn't. "Ah, Simba.." Scar tsk'ed. "Running away as always." Scar's ghost vanished, and the hyenas laughed, leaving. "Gawrsh, Rafiki was right." I looked to Goofy. "Why, what'd he say?" "That Simba's still 'hesitating'.." I nodded, "That he is. We better get him before his pride and his Pride die out.. If the first one hasn't died already.."

"Where's Simba?" Nala asked, as we entered Pride Rock. I wanted to go to the Oasis, but no. The boys kept saying he'd go here. That's eight hundred gold for me, Donald. I sighed. "He, uh.." "Oh ho ho! He ran away!" Rafiki chuckled. I always thought baboons were kinda weird. "I knew it would not be easy for him. To face his fears, he must go somewhere where the only thing to think of is what to do, not what others think of him." I sighed, "Told you so!" "But.." Donald paused. "Where's Simba now?" I groaned, "In the oasis, like I **told you so**!" "Oh." "Should we go there, then, Hakumei?" Goofy asked. I nodded. "I'll lead the way!" Pumbaa volunteered, by Timon held his tail. "Oh, no you won't! Simba'll smell you coming a mile away. And if he's smart, he'll run for the hills!" "Oh.." Pumbaa pouted. "Right." I looked to the boys and nodded. "C'mon. I wanna get this over with."

"Simba!" I shouted as Scar's ghost was cornering him in the oasis. As we ran up to him, the ghost disappeared. Simba shook his head. "It's no use. I'll never be the king my father was." I resisted the urge to whack him. "Didn't we already have this talk, Simba? When your dad left this world, you know he entrusted it to you. But a man once told me that you didn't have to follow your father's example. You've got to make your own. Kings of the old days weren't honored because they followed what their predecessors had done. It's because they did what **they** thought was right. Because they did what **they** knew they should have done. So.. You know what to do." Simba nodded, "I know.." I closed my eyes, sighing. "Then stop moping, Simba, and **do** something!" Simba looked at me. "I can't!" I grit my teeth. "...Fine." "Let's go, Kumei," Donald said, and I nodded, turning away. "Goofy," I called. He nodded and followed.

"The hestitant king will one day lose all his friends.."

"King Simba the doubtful.."

"Like doubting Thomas?"

"Shh! Worried by a silly ol' ghost.."

"Ooh, ooh! Simba the do-nothin'-but-lie-around-and-stuff king.."

Hehehe. This was so silly, but I can't believe it was actually working! I mean, the boys and I were practically making mistakes(okay, so I made that doubting Thomas one, shut up) and shh-ing at each other while we were voicing an illusion Donald made as the ghost, but Simba still glared at the 'ghost'. "No!" "Try and stop me!" Donald quacked. How obvious could we get? Simba leapt at the illusion and it vanished. We jumped out of our places and cheered. "You did it!" We cheered. "The ghost is gone!" Well, the illusion was gone, but hey. That was.. erm.. **training** enough. Ick. A few more minutes of cheering, and Simba smiled. "You know, I'm really lucky to have friends who'll stand by me.. And help me see clearly. My father wasn't so fortunate.." I gave him a look, "There you go again.." "I mean... Everyone here, and in the Pride Lands, wants me to succeed. Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Pumbaa, Timon, Rafiki.. Nala. You all want what's best for me. But my father always had Scar lurking behind his back, trying to cut him down. I've got to make the most of my blessings, and rebuild this kingdom."

"Are you gonna say it, or do it?"

Simba grinned at the voice's owner. "Wait and see." "Little brother!" I laughed, and so did he. "Hey," I ruffled his hair again. "The problem isn't solved yet. Why're you back so early?" Little brother shrugged. "I just thought, you know, if Simba was going to try to face his fear, then I was going to, too." I grinned. "That's my little brother!" "Kumei!" Donald scolded. "No pep talk." I stuck my tongue out. "That's not pep talk." "Yes it is." "No it's not." "Yes it-" "Simba!" We looked behind little brother. "Timon?" Timon shook his head, "Simba! Come quick! There's a bazillion ghosts of Scar haunting the Pride Lands! Everybody but Nala's high-tailed it out of there. And now she needs your help!" I didn't need to look at Simba expectantly, as he had already run off. "Our little Simba..." Timon pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "All grown up and finding his place in the world..." Simba looked back. "Nice try. You're coming, too!" The boys and I laughed, and I picked Timon up by his back, and threw him on my back. "Forward and onward!"

"We're here!" Sora panted as we got to Pride Rock. Pumbaa was standing inbetween Nala and Scar's ghost. "Where's Simba?" Nala asked. We stepped aside and bowed as Simba walked past us. "I've come back, Nala." Yes, we've noticed. Nala sighed in relief as I turned to Timon, who was still on my back. "I thought you said there were a bazillion?" Timon laughed nervously. "There were a while ago!" Scar's ghost turned around and faced Simba. I was scared for a moment, not knowing what Simba would do, but he came through. "Get out," Simba hissed. The ghost disappeared. "Way to go, Simba!" We cheered. Simba and Nala embraced, but pulled away as dark energy clashed by the Savannah. "That's us," I told Simba and the boys. Simba nodded and looked at us. "Are you with me?" I grinned. "Now and forever, ba- I mean, heh, you're Majesty!"

"Why can't it be easy for once?" I complained. "Why does there always have to be some big stupid Heartless?" Donald and Goofy were down. Well, I gave them potions already, but Donald was still healing Goofy because said Knight's shell was almost crushed by the Groundshaker Heartless. I'm not in the mood, so I'll just give you a recap of the battle. It was pretty annoying since the stupid Heartless kept trying to step on us, so we had to jump on it and attack its ugly.. thing.. Anyway, these balls of energy would start forming and they hit. Hard. Not as hard as Sephiroth's attacks, though. I was tempted to say balls. Shut up. I accidentally fell from the Groundshaker once, but it was no problem. Okay so there was, because it barely crushed me, but whatever. And lemme tell you, when that Groundshaker jumped, the ground shook. Stupid shockwave attacks. When I think we dealt enough damage later on, it started jumping around and attacking and doing this crazy rampage. Crazy Heartless. We had to keep jumping to move out of its way. Anyway, compared to the other fights we've had, the Groundshaker Heartless was cake. Groundshaking cake. In other words, we ate- uh, beat it up. Sorry, brain dead today. Not saying being a lioness makes me dumber than usual, but..

We cheered (again) and returned to the Pride Rock (again). We watched from behind as Simba and Nala shared their love in silence, staring out into the Savannah. Seriously? Nothing much to look at. It was still barren. Remind me to bring them some Harvest Moon manuals later. They **really** need to grow some stuff here. Even if it's just weed. Not that you grow weed yourself in that game.. _Anyway_- "Ha! The king has returned!" Rafiki interrupted my thoughts. And he knew it. "The Pride Lands will not forget King Simba's courage. Or the courage of those who fought beside him." "So do we get free meat?" I asked, eyeing Pumbaa. Little brother laughed nervously and covered Pumbaa. "We're kidding.." Rafiki laughed his little wise-baboon laugh again. Simba walked to us. "Do you think your quest will ever be over?" "I don't know.." Sora shook his head. "But I think, as long as the Keyblades stay with us.." I nodded. "We'll have to keep fighting. For free. I swear, the Heartless are my pride and joy. They have munny. _How_ do they get all that munny?" Rafiki only laughed at me and nodded. "Ahh.. The struggle never ends. That is the great Circle of Life." I really hope he wasn't going to start breaking into song. Because if he did, the song would get stuck in my- Ack! Ack! No! The circle of life.. "Never ever?" Sora interrupted the singing in my head. Rafiki nodded sagely. "The secret to victory.. Is a strong heart." He pointed to the sky, so of course, we looked. "Go on, go on, go---go then!" Rafiki laughed. "Go on, get out! Yes, yes! It is time! Your fight continues..." "Do we get free meat **afterwards**?" I joked. "Kumei!" Pumbaa yelled. I laughed, "Kidding.." We turned to Simba. "Well. Until we meet again, then, your Majesty?" Simba nodded. "I hope that's soon." Sora grinned, "It will be! So long!" "Oh, and Nala?" I called, before I followed the boys. "What is it?" She asked. "You're fat. Preggy fat." "Kumei!" "Heeheeheeheehee!" I covered my mouth. Uh-oh. The hyenas were influencing me..

"Wow. I can't believe you're afraid of ghosts!" Donald told Sora. "Was," Little brother corrected. "Was." "I'm still hungry," I sighed. Before Donald could whack me again, I ran to my room and locked it. "You can't get in now, you crazy duck!" I yelled (quite crazily), and Donald ran away cackling. I mean, um.. Never mind. I lay down on my bed, and a portal appeared by the side. I sat up and jumped the portal. "Axel!" I hugged him and laughed as his face took on a surprised look. "Were you just sitting there waiting to jump people from portals or something?" Axel asked. I laughed, "No." I pulled away and stretched, lying back down on my bed. He sat down beside me and propped me up on his lap. I stared up at his face. He smiled and caressed my cheek. "Do you still wish it?" I asked. "Wish what?" "That we'd always be together like this." He leaned down and kissed me. His kisses trailed down from my cheek to my neck, until I hugged him. "Yes," He answered. "You're the only light in the darkness, Kumei.." He held my hand. "I wish I could be with you."

_"Pretty girl, I'm hungry.." _

"Then go cook something, Demyx," I told him, not looking away from Axel. "I'm busy."

"With Axel?" He asked with a giggle.

Axel started choking. Ew, on his saliva? "Ha!" I cheered anyway. "You lose! First to blink or look away loses."

"Demyx!" Axel grit his teeth. "I've decided on a barbecue!"

----------------------------

Hi. I know the update today sucked. But I only did it beacuse I needed to move the story on. We're almost in the World that Never Was! Almost, almost. I can't wait for that part. Review if you liked it, please!


	28. Radiant Garden: I say we kick it!

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's Ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

Angel of Blacksouls: You're sick? Tsk tsk tsk, bad Sora. I'll give you ice cream! Just not Sea-Salt Ice Cream, because Kumei hates that..

fire spirit: Hahaha, here's the update!

I enjoyed writing this one. I hope it makes up for the previous chapter.

---------------------------------------

_I grinned, waving goodbye to Axel and Demyx as they moved to enter their portals. "See you later, pretty girl!" Demyx yelled over the sound of the closing portal. "See you," Axel smiled, and disappeared into his portal as well. I revved the gummi ship up and set it on auto pilot for Twilight Town. I jumped past the old gate and entered the mansion Foyer. I stared at everyone oddly. Everyone meaning hoodie and Namine. Hoodie was running around from room to room shouting something about the library and Namine was running up and down the stairs, grabbing as many books as she could. I waited for them to notice me, but they were too busy being crazy. I rolled my eyes and went down to DiZ' computer room. "Hey," I greeted, as he was typing just as crazily as Namine and hoodie were running around the house. "Is insanity contagious now?" "The barrier," DiZ muttered, continuing to type. "The barrier to stop those Nobodies from coming into this world. It's weakened." "What!" I looked to DiZ' computer. "Can you strengthen it again?" DiZ shook his head with much exasperation. "I'm trying. He and Namine are looking for ways on how to do so, but we haven't come up with anything." _

Hoodie ran into the room. "Any ideas?" He asked me. I shrugged and shook my head. "Well, I could lock this world permanently.. But that would probably hinder your research, DiZ." I know DiZ frowned under all that.. erm.. cloth. Hoodie sighed. "Now what?" I shrugged. "Dunno. As long as the Heartless and the Nobodies don't find out about the barrier going down, they can't do anything.. Right? Besides, if anyone even tries to touch my brother, I'd kick their asses in less than a heartbeat." I flashed a half-smile at them with a thumbs up, then ran out of the room. I went to Namine, who was still gathering books at the second floor by her room. "Namine," I called. "Oh!" She turned and saw me. "Kumei. Hello!" I waved my hand at her, "Yeah, nice to see you too, Namine. Anyway, hoodie stopped trying to look for stuff on how to keep the barrier up, so you can stop." "Oh," Namine nodded, then dropped the books. "So did you need something?" I nodded, "Yes, actually.. Do you have any more drawings?" Namine paused, then looked to her sketchbook. "Are you.. sure you want to see them? I only drew these from the memories I saw from Axel in Castle Oblivion."

I nodded, "Good enough, Namine." She hesitantly took her sketchbook from the table, but handed it to me anyway. I flipped it open, and started reading through it. While I did recognize a few pictures, like Axel stealing Demyx' sitar, Marluxia's scythe, Larxene's weapons and Vexen's.. blue.. thingy, I stopped flipping the pages and stared. "That's.." "A Keyblade," Namine finished. "But this isn't little brother's Keyblade.." "Well, technically, it is, I guess." I looked for a close-up picture of the kid holding that Keyblade in the picture. I gasped. "That's- that's my little brother! Um, sorta.. Why is he wearing that ugly hood?" Namine took her sketchbook back. "Well, I guess he is your little brother, since.." I raised an eyebrow. Enough of the secrecies, please. "Since what?" "Well, DiZ told you about Heartless and their Nobodies, right?" "Uh-huh.." "And you know that when Sora turned into a Heartless, his own Nobody was formed?" "Yeah.." "Well.." My eyes widened with realization. "Axel's best friend is.. my little brother?"

I groaned, rubbing my eyes as I heard Sora and Donald banging on my door. I got up and opened the door, glaring at the two. "What? I was sleeping." "We're in Hollow Bastion already, sis," Sora told me. "Oh," I nodded, then stopped. "Why're we here?" "Well, I just thought we should check up on Leon and the others.." I sighed. I still didn't want to face Leon. "Well, let's go." The boys followed me out to the top of the Marketplace. I stepped back in surprise as I saw Heartless running around. I hated that clunking-clinking sound they made when they ran around! "Wait a sec..." Little brother looked around, too. "I thought everything was supposed to be under control here!" "Apparently not," I muttered, moving forward. Then, the town's defense system started popping up. "Look!" Donald pointed, but as I went to touch- "Ouch!" I pulled my hand back. "What the-?" "Are you okay?" The boys asked. I nodded, shaking my hand in the air. "Must be Organization XIII again.." Little brother frowned. "We better go see Leon." Oh, little brother. Why do you do this to me?

We ran down the Marketplace, waving at Donald's cute little nephews as we passed by them. We were going down to the borough, when I heard another quack. "Bless me bagpipes!" Oh, it was Mr. Scrooge, Donald's uncle.. I think.. "I did it! I recreated Sea-Salt Ice Cream!" He exclaimed. I swear, I could never understand why prettyboy or Hayner, Pence, Olette, and.. And Roxas.. Liked it. I only pretended to like it when they gave it to me because I didn't want to seem like an ingrate. "Mmm!" Donald eyed the ice cream bar his uncle was holding up greedily. "Can we try some?" "Of course!" He nodded, and gave Donald the bar. He gave Sora and Goofy ones, too. "Would you like one?" He asked. "Oh, no-" "Here you go!" He stuffed it in my hands. Damn it. "Oh boy! This is good!" Donald said, licking it. "So salty!" Sora nodded. "But sweet!" Goofy agreed. Ugh. "Aye. It's unique! When I was your age, Donald, everyone was crazy for it. You should taste it, Kumei!" Mr. Scrooge encouraged. "Uh.." I laughed nervously. I ate this like every day in Twilight Town. I know how it tastes like. "Sure.." I licked it. How suspenseful. Wait. Why is the world turning.. Black?

_"What flavor of ice cream is this, Mr. Scrooge?" A little girl asked the young duck of 32. "It's called Sea-Salt Ice Cream!" Mr. Scrooge replied with a smile. "Try it, little one!" The little girl turned to a little boy at her right. "Do you think we should try it, Ienzo?" Ienzo looked up from blowing the hair from his face and smiled at her. "Yeah!" The little girl took the munny from her pocket, but a hand stopped her from paying for the ice cream. "And what's going on here?" The two children looked up to see a tall man with blonde hair and cold eyes. "Oh, we're buying ice cream. Even!" The girl replied. Even frowned and looked to Ienzo. "You know the two of you are **not** supposed to leave the castle without permission." The girl sighed, "We know, Even, but the Marketplace just looked so-" Even grabbed Ienzo and his friend's arms and started pulling them. "Even! I wanna buy ice cream!" The girl yelled. "Even, let go!" Ienzo shouted. "We're going back to the castle," Even said with much finality. "We want ice cream!" The two children yelled. "What's going on?" Another voice said. Mr. Scrooge was just watching as everyone popped up out of nowhere. "Even, you're too uptight." _

Even looked behind him and hissed. "Eleus," He frowned. "What are you doing here?" "Not taking the children away from their childhood, that's for sure," Eleus replied, and pushed Even back. "I'm taking them back to the castle," Even told him. "They can go back to the castle later_." "You know Master doesn't want them away from the castle." "Well, Master doesn't want them to be bored in it all day, either." "I'm taking them back!" "I'm staying with them here." "Eleus!" Even shouted angrily, and started pulling the children back. "Let me go!" They yelled. Mr. Scrooge just wanted to leave as another man came. "What are you two doing?" Even and Eleus glared at each other. _

"He wanted to let the children stay here, away from the castle!"

"He was forcefully bringing the children back."

It was obvious who said what. "Even, let the children go. They're **my** responsibility." Eleus gave Even a triumphant look. Even just glared. "Then maybe you shouldn't have left them out to run around and play, Xehanort_." Xehanort rolled his eyes at Even. "Even, just get back to the castle, since you want to go there so much. How I take care of my responsibilities isn't your concern, as your responsibilities are not mine." Glaring one last time, Even left for the castle. "Wow, thanks, Eleus! Thanks, Unkie Xehanort!" Eleus smiled, then looked to Xehanort. "Have you seen Dilan?" Xehanort shrugged. "The last time I saw him was yesterday. He was hanging around Braig." Eleus frowned. "What? Why?" Xehanort shook his head, "I don't know, I didn't ask. You really should get him away from Braig, though. He's a horrible influence." Eleus nodded in agreement, then turned to the children. "I'll see you two later," He said, bid them goodbye, and left to look for his friend. "Now," Xehanort grinned and turned to the little girl and the little boy. "Which ice cream do you want?" Ienzo and the little girl nodded to each other. "Sea-Salt Ice Cream!" Xehanort chuckled, "All right." He turned to Mr. Scrooge. "Three bars of Sea-Salt Ice Cream please." Mr. Scrooge sighed in relief. No more tall fighting people. "Coming right up!" _

Xehanort looked at the two children as they walked back to the castle. "How do you like your ice cream? It's your father's favorite," He told the little girl. "It tastes great!" Ienzo exclaimed. The little girl shook her head and stuck her tongue out. "Ew, daddy, Unkie Xehanort, Ienzo.. This ice cream tastes horrible.."

"Ugh.." I groaned, sitting up. What the hell was that! The only thing I recognized was that the setting was in Hollow Bastion.. Except it was more beautiful. "Are you okay, Hakumei?" Goofy inquired. "Yeah, you took a pretty hard fall!" Donald nodded. Little brother helped me up, and I nodded. "I'm fine, thanks. Sorry about that." "Maybe the ice cream tasted so good that you fainted!" Sora exclaimed. I laughed, "Maybe.." Except the 'good' part of that sentence is 'bad'. Horrible, even. Sorry, Mr. Scrooge. I just never liked Sea-Salt Ice Cream, whether it's the favorite of the boys, that weird Ienzo kid, that little girl or her dad, or that Xehanort- Wait. Xehanort? Xehanort! I dreamt about him! "What's that look for, sis?" Sora asked. I shook my head, telling them it was nothing. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't.. But why the hell would I dream about Xehanort? "Anyway," I told the boys, shaking myself out of my thoughts. "Let's go meet up with the others."

"Gah!" Donald jumped back, pushing the two other boys back. I laughed, but looked at what made Donald fall in the first place. "It's that stupid defense system," I told them as they got up. "Sheesh, whose side are they on?" Clink. Clackety-clunk. I frowned and looked ahead. Strafer Heartless! I summoned my Keyblade and slashed at them. "Stupid Heartless," I muttered. "Boys, hurry up!" We ran to Merlin's and I was tempted to bang the door open. Not that it wasn't normal, but Heartless were popping up out of nowhere. And it was more annoying than usual this time. I can't place the reason why, though.. Yuffie opened the door. After hugging me, she tried to drag me in. "Come inside!" "Wait just a second.." Little brother pulled me back. Thank you. "What happened to this place?" "Didn't that Heartless look like the ones from Tron's world?" Goofy asked. Oh, yeah.. "C'mon, just get inside!" Yuffie said hastily, then succeeded in dragging us in.

Well, at least things were normal _here_. Cid was still typing away on his computer while Merlin nagged him(Cid: Give me a second! Merlin: Confound it, hurry! Cid: Why, you..!), and Yuffie was.. I could feel my eyes bug out. Leon might've been right. Holy crap. Was Yuffie.. Staring at Cid.. Intently? "Ew," I shuddered. "What's wrong?" Sora asked, and Merlin and Cid noticed us. "Talk about yer good timin'!" "The MCP is wreaking havoc inside the computer," Yuffie explained. "Not again!" Donald groaned. "I thought Tron mashed that piece of crap already?" I asked. Cid shrugged, shaking his head. "Accordin' to Leon, anyway.. He went on over to Ansem's study to find out what all the ruckus was about. Turns out the MCP is using the data in that computer to crank out Heartless." I shook my head. "Stupid computers." "I agree!" Merlin nodded. "Good old fashioned magic, that's the way to go." "Kumei!" Cid yelled. I laughed nervously, "Sorry." "Anyway," Cid continued. "The MCP's been messin' around with the town's control system, too." "So that's why that frickin' defense system of yours is killing me instead of helping me." Yuffie nodded. "That MCP sure doesn't know when to quit, does it?"

"That's a computer program for ya." Cid affirmed. "How's Tron doing?" Sora jumped in. "We can't reach him. We figure he must have been forced onto the game grid." I gasped. "I hate that place. They make you **drive**." "That sounds terrible," Cid replied sarcastically. "Shut up, old man." "I'm not old!" "And I can't drive. So shut it." Little brother laughed nervously. "Anyway.. We'll go check on Tron." "Great idea," I nodded, sticking my tongue out at Cid. Ha! I win. Cid made a last face at me and nodded as well, "Thanks, kid. We're puttin' together an MCP Eradication program. I got a hunch it's almost finished, too." "Well, I hope your hunch is right for once!" Merlin commented. Cid gave Merlin a look. "Listen," Yuffie said, waving so we'd stop concentrating on the two old loons fighting. "We're gonna need Tron's help when that Eradicator's completed.." I burst out laughing. "Eradicator? That's what you named it?" "Well, **he** did," Yuffie pointed to Cid. I burst out laughing, "Yeah, great name, Cid!" He glared at me. Heh. "I think it's a pretty good name.." Yuffie said. "Yeah, 'course you do," I laughed even harder. "We're gonna go now.." Sora said, pulling me out. Merlin nodded, looking at me oddly. "Remember, boys, and, er.. Kumei.. We're counting on you." The boys nodded, "Roger!" Pfft. Party poopers..

We entered Ansem's Study. Oh look, it's- "Whoa there!" I jumped back as Leon pointed his gunblade at us. "Be careful with that," I said, pushing it down. "Kumei-!" He said in surprise. "Kumei, I'm-" "Don't wanna hear it, Leon," I said, making a zipping motion with my hand and my mouth. "But-" "Hey, we're friends, right?" I asked, putting my best smile on. Please, **not** in front of the boys. "Everything that was and probably never used to be anyway, is done. Gone. Okay?" I stretched my hand out. He sighed, but shook it. "Right.." "Uh.." Sora looked to Donald and Goofy, who had no clue either. My poor boys. "Anyway.. We're here for Tron.." "Oh, yeah." Leon nodded. "Follow me."

"You can't talk to Tron if this room gets taken over," Big brother said. "Oh, hey Cloud, when'd you get here?" The boys asked. Leon shrugged in reply. "Who knows. Just popped out of nowhere one day and decided to join the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee." "Big brother's a helper!" I exclaimed, earning a noogie from him. The boys and Leon blinked. Aerith just smiled. "Since when do you give noogies?" Leon raised an eyebrow. Cloud shrugged. "Since when did you care about Kumei?" Leon frowned at him. "O-kay let's not get into this conversation.." I laughed nervously, pushing the two apart. After glaring at each other one more time, big brother turned to talk to the boys while Leon asked me, "So did you check in with Cid?" I nodded, "Yeah." "And the Eradicator?" The Eradi-? The Eradicator? Heh.. Hehehe.. "Hahahahaha!" I burst into laughter again. Big brother started laughing. I think it was at me rather than with me. Anyway, I was too busy laughing to determine which one it was. "Is.. She okay?" Leon asked. Aerith just giggled at the sight. "Just.." Sora covered his mouth, starting to laugh, too. "Just don't mention the word."

Leon raised an eyebrow, "Okay.. Anyway, the program?" I stood up straight, laughter gone. "Cid said it was almost done." "Great! Say, Leon, Cloud, why don't you two go work with Cid? I have this place under control." The partners looked at each other, then to Aerith. "Are you sure?" Big brother asked. "By yourself..?" Leon agreed. "I mean, maybe Kumei could just stay here and-" Big brother and Leon stopped as Aerith gave them quite a miffed look. I bit my lip and stifled my laughter. Go G-team. "Er, sorry. It's all yours." Sora didn't seem to notice as he asked, "How's Tron?" Leon shook his head. "We still can't get in touch with him. Maybe you guys should give it a shot." "No, we'll go talk to him in person!" Sora said. Hey, wait- I wasn't doing any more game grid crap! "Hey, wait a-" "Then I have a favor to ask. When you find Tron, could you tell him to come to the I/O tower? That's where we'll upload the MCP Eradication program." Stop interrupting me! Stupid Leon.. "The I/O Tower. Got it!" The boys nodded. "Thanks," Leon grinned. "And watch your backs." "Yeah, it's _Squall_'s ass if you guys don't come back," Big brother joked, pretending to ready his sword. "We'll overstay our welcome with Tron, then," I laughed. Sora chuckled as well, "We'll be there soon, Tron." Aerith flashed me a thumbs up, and we were gridified. Um, turned into grids. Fine. Shut up. Whatever.

I shuddered at our User clothing. It was disgusting, really. Not only that, but Heartless were running around everywhere! "Gawrsh, I hope Tron's okay.." Goofy said, watching the Heartless run around in a frenzy. Kinda like Namine and prettyboy in the old mansion.. Little brother nodded, "Me, too. Let's head for the game grid." I walked over to the computer Terminal. "It works," I told them. Donald nodded, "Let's go!"

---------------------------------------

Leon and Cloud entered Merlin's, where Cid was still typing away. Leon and Cloud looked to Yuffie, who was staring at Cid intently. "Told you," Leon said, holding his hand out to Cloud. "You owe me 3000 munny." Cloud muttered angrily as he shoved said amount into Leon's palm. "Shut up, _Squall_." "You shut up, _big brother_." "At least I'm not the _big sister_." Leon punched Cloud in the arm, annoyed with the fact that Cloud had won. Cloud made a face as Leon asked, "Finished?" Cid turned around to reply (and glare at Merlin), "Would be, if it weren't for the old loon's magic." "**Old** loon you say?" "I'm tryin' to work here!" Cid yelled. Merlin pointed his wand at Cid, "Oh ho-ho-ho, I'll show you who's old!" "Wow, they're really deep in it," Leon commented. "Told you they're worse than the two of you! Now pay up," Yuffie held her hand out to Leon. Cloud started laughing at Leon as said big sister handed 3000 munny to Yuffie. "Hey, it's your munny," Leon replied. Cloud growled at Leon, but grinned. "Actually, that was Yuffie's from when she lost a bet to me once.."

Merlin created a spell on his wand as Cid typed the last of the computer code in. The disc popped out. "Done!" Cid cheered, standing up. Merlin's spell hit the keyboard, which pushed Cid forward to fall on his face. Cid groaned, holding the disc up. "Here you go, the two of you.." Cid gave Merlin a look again as he stood up. "A loony wizard special." "This had better work," Merlin told Cid. "We're off," Cloud and Leon muttered, before the two old loons could start again. "Be on your guard!" "Damn it, Merlin, look what you did to my computer!"

---------------------------------------

"Tron!" We called, as he was trying to look for a way out of the swarming Heartless. Tron threw one of his Identity Disks at the Heartless. "Careful!" He shouted, seeing us. "Watch out!" "Tron!" I gasped, as a Heartless shot its attack at him. Ooh.. Too late. We summoned our weapons. "Hold on!" We helped Tron from the Heartless and returned to the Pit Cell. "You okay?" I asked, helping him sit. Even if we were in a computer and everything, he still looked tired. "You really saved me.." "Don't mention it!" The boys exclaimed. "So what's going on here?" Donald asked. "The MCP is ready to wage all-out war against the Users," Tron answered. "What's been happening on the outside?" Sora looked up to think. "Well, there's this machine for making Heartless---it's gone totally berserk... The town's control system is having problems, too. But Cid's putting together a program that can de-rezz the MCP. Once we pick it up at the I/O tower, he thinks we can use it to stop the MCP for good." I shiftily looked around. "Yeah.. What he said."

"Let's try it!" Tron said, standing up. "Great!" Goofy nodded. "So who's this Cid?" Tron asked as we left the Pit Cell. "He's a friend of ours. Big brother Cloud, Leon, Merlin, Aerith, Yuffie... They're all on the outside worrying about you, Tron." Tron looked up. "I must have a lot of User friends." That sounded funny, but little brother nodded anyway. Goofy looked at the transport leading to the I/O Tower. "That program oughta be done by now, don'tcha think?" Donald nodded, "To the Tower!" "Almost there!" Tron told us, as we cleaved through the Heartless in the hallway of the I/O Tower. "Outta the way!" Little brother yelled. Well, they didn't, so we made 'em. We reached the Communications Room.

-------------------------------------------

"Warning," The MCP said. "User control is terminated indefinitely." Leon growled, typing at the computer with much annoyance. He pounds his fists on the keyboard. "No good!" Cloud looked at the computer with irritation as well. "I say we kick it." Aerith laughed, "Let me try." Still remembering Aerith's miffed look earlier, the two men stepped back. "This is your final warning. Stop at once." Leon gave the 'Eradicator' to Aerith, who placed it into the computer. "Bon Appetit!" Leon slapped his forehead. How could Cloud stay with this woman? Her voice was so.. er.. tiny now. It was annoying. I mean, he could understand if Cloud wanted to be with Kumei, but.. Wait. That was disgusting. No way he'd let Cloud touch Kumei. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" "What..." Cloud, although feeling negative vibes from Leon for some reason(actually it wasn't all that strange), almost swore he could've heard the MCP coughing. "What are you loading?"

-------------------------------------------

I tapped my foot impatiently. "Nothing's come in yet," Tron voiced my thoughts out. "Leon!" Sora yelled impatiently. "Come on!" Suddenly, the system lit up. I cheered. "There!" Tron nodded, and jumped onto the System, taking one of his Identity Disks. He held it and it glowed, floating upward to the also-glowing system above us. It entered the system as we waited in suspense. Waiting.. Waiting.. Waiti- "Ouch!" I jumped as something bounced off my head. It was that Disk of Tron's. Apparently it bounced off my head back to Tron. I rubbed my head. "Sorry, Kumei," Tron laughed. I shook my head, sticking my tongue out at him. "What's it like?" Goofy asked. Tron eyed the disk. "This is very strange.." "It's Merlin's magic!" Donald exclaimed. "Huh?" Tron looked at the disk again. "There's a power booster for me! And flight routines for the solar sailer!" Oh, hooray. My head was throbbing. How could he carry that thing around? "Meaning.." Sora looked at all of us. "We're all set?" "Well," Tron jumped off the system. "Like you Users say... We won't know till we give it a try!" Hmph. I don't say that.

We boarded a solar sailer simulation after we had gotten to the Simulation Hangar just outside the Hallway. "You've got to keep a lookout." Tron told us. "The MCP isn't going to just let us waltz in." As he said this, a bunch of Heartless jumped in and surrounded us. The platform shook. "Hey," I called for them, feeling us sinking. "We're going to fall with _their_ weight! We need to kick them off if we want to get to the MCP!" The boys nodded, and we defeated the Heartless(with medium trouble. I swear, they kept laser-beaming at me). I stared at the Central Computer Mesa. "The MCP is just up ahead," Tron informed us. Little brother nodded as we re-summoned our weapons. "Time to settle things for good." The two other boys and I nodded, and we went to look at the Central Computer Core. There was this weird red spinning CPU there. Ugh, computers. I didn't mind them, but sucks having to be in them. Oh, wait. There's this totally insignificant person standing before us. Never seen him before.

"Who's that again?" Sora asked. "Sark," Tron answered all our questions(well, the ones in my head). "The MCP's number two." Sark frowned, "Tenacious little bugs! You're time is up. Prepare for de-resolution!" Well, _this_ guy was like, a muffin compared to our other enemies. All we had to do was defeat the Heartless surrounding him, then attack him. He did some Data Transfer thing, but he couldn't concentrate on killing all of us. I guess he was used to just facing Tron. Niye niye, too bad. You lose. He tried to stand, but he was too weak. "You're very persistent, Tron." Tron frowned. "I'm also better than you." "We..." Sark groaned. "Would have made a great team..." Too bad. Just die already or something. Tron sent an Identity Disk whirling at Sark. It struck Sark's helmet, which fell to the floor, data pulses(or whatever Tron said) dying off. Thank you, Tron. Speaking of Tron, he looked to that huge CPU that was still spinning there. "Now for the MCP!" I looked at it with a distorted face. "**That**'s the MCP?" "That's it," Tron nodded. "Ugly, isn't it?"

"Tron," the MCP spoke. "Don't you understand? We don't need Users. We've advanced-- they're superfluous. Be a part of me, and together the world will be ours to control!" Superfluous? We're right _here_, you know. Tron shook his head. "MCP, you still don't get it, do you? The red thing stopped spinning. "Sark.." The MCP called. "Sark! all my functions are now yours!" Suddenly, Sark's body was coursing with energy as he stood up. Wow. Talk about overnight growth spurts. Were there such things as over-minute growth spurts? Ack! Sark tried to step on us. You jerk! Well, we did try to kill him, I guess, but hey. It's his fault. "Eliminate all threats!" The MCP ordered. So, we had to kill Sark.. _Again_. So first he was attacking us, then when he stopped(for some weird reason) we hit some random body part. It just kept going on and on like that. First I thought it would never end, when Tron suddenly fired an Identity Disk at the heart of the MCP. It turned blue, and vanished. Oh-kay.. Sark disappeared. Sheesh, what was happening!

All I know was that we won, since Tron was jumping for joy. He could do that? "We did it!" Tron cheered. "I see Tron has a silly side, too." Little brother pointed out. "I learned it from you," Tron laughed. "Of course, I do have my silly limits." "Okay," Little brother whistled innocently. "Then I'll tweak your program when I get back to the User world!" Tron looked unsure. "You? Maybe we better not try that.." I burst out laughing again. That was even better than 'Eradicator'! "Aww..." Little brother pouted. "How 'bout it, guys? Singin' Tron? Dancin' Tron!" I grinned mischievously. "Triple Threatin' Tron!" The boys cheered at this suggestion. "Sound good?" "Yeah!" Donald nodded. Tron chuckled, "Okay, okay, fine. But before I crash-- Kumei, Sora, Donald, Goofy... And all the Users out there.. Thank you.. You really helped me. You made me so much stronger. You taught me what friendship is truly all about. And, I'll never forget it. As soon as I met you, I knew we were going to defeat the MCP and free the system." I laughed, "_Sure_ you did.." Tron chuckled, then stopped as he held a hand out to Sora. Little brother took it, and Tron hugged him. Sora looked at me. "Uhh.."

Tron noticed my shrug. "Isn't this what Users do when they're sorry to say goodbye?" He asked. "Uh, it's a first for me.." Sora replied. "Well, it's more of a promise that we'll see each other again," I told Tron. He nodded in understanding, "Okay. Well, then..." He hugged me (aww), then Donald (awww!) and Goofy(Uh.. aw..?). "I promise." Sheesh, why'd we make so many promises? Then, he backed away slowly. "Wait, where're you going?" I asked. He didn't reply. He just smiled, waved, then jumped into the core where we had defeat the MCP earlier on. We ran to the edge, but he was already gone.. "Tron.." "Whoa!" I tried to regain my balance as everything started shaking. "Hold on, boys!"

"Now if we can just get those three back in one piece.."

I opened my eyes and realized that we were back in the outside world. "One Piece, you say?" I asked, summoning my Keyblade and prancing around like a pirate. "Sorry, girls, but I don't do Luffy." Yuffie laughed, "You're here!" "Welcome back," Aerith smiled. "How's the town?" Sora asked. "A-okay!" Yuffie replied and jumped, defending herself from my attack. Pirates and Ninjas have always been mortal enemies! It was time to settle the score, yar. Aerith giggled, "Not a single trace of the MCP, either. Everything's back to normal. We made it!" Yuffie and I stopped trying to attack each other as we saw Sora's face. "Hey," I called him. "Why the long face?" Yuffie nodded in agreement, "What happened?" Donald sighed, "Tron just disappeared.." "And he promised we'd see him again..." Little brother looked real down. "Oh, come on boys! We'll talk to him again soon. Sooner than you think! It always happens that way." Suddenly, an alarm sounded. "What's happening?" Aerith gasped. I uncovered my ears as the alarm stopped.

"Greetings, friends. System is up, and ready for User input."

"Tron!" The boys cheered. I grinned, "I knew we'd be able to talk to you again!" Tron laughed, "_Sure_ you did.." I stuck my tongue out at the computer, "That's my line!" Tron chuckled. "Anyway, stay in touch." Sora nodded happily, "Yeah!" "Oh boy, oh boy!" Donald said excitedly, and ran to the computer. He started typing random stuff on the computer. "Hey, stop that! It tickles!" Tron started laughing. "Tron is ticklish?" Goofy asked. He, Sora and I looked at each other with equally mischievous grins. See, Goofy can totally do mischievous. "How 'bout this!" We all laughed, ran to the keyboard, and started pressing on the keyboard. "Please stop that!" Tron giggled. Giggled! We all burst into laughter(as if we weren't laughing already!). "I think Tron's been hanging around those guys too much," Yuffie told Aerith, but giggled as well. "And I used to think Kumei was sane!" I turned to her, "I always thought you were crazy.. And hey! I was right!" She stuck her tongue out at me, "Pirate!" "Ninja!" "W-wait," Tron tried to stop giggling. "Wait just a moment. I want to show you something I dug up from the system archives." Yuffie and I stopped trying to attack each other again and looked to the computer. "What is it?" "You can see the town back when it was still peaceful."

---------------------------------------

Outside the Restoration Site, Cloud looked up and smiled. Beams of light shot upward. Beside him, Leon stood, smiling as well. "That's right.. I remember now." Cloud raised an eyebrow, looking to Leon. "That.. Your ex-girlfriend was a whore?" Leon shuddered, "Don't even remind me." Cloud pretended to giggle and said in a girly voice, "Dance with me? Let me guess...You'll only dance with someone you like! Teehee, look at me, I'm a whore.." Leon glared at him. "I said **don't** remind me." Cloud 'tsk'ed at his partner. "Oh, so unlucky in love. First his girlfriend was a ho, and now he's reached an all time low. Can you believe he actually rejected the girl almost every man would kill for? What an **idiot**.." "Yeah, I get it, Cloud," Leon groaned. "Just leave me in peace." Cloud shrugged. "It's the truth.. She's better of with Reno, I'd say." "Cloud!" "Shutting.."

---------------------------------------

Magical shards of light fell from the sky, and Cid caught one in his hand. "Just like the old days..." Merlin looked up with him. "Hmm... I'd be fascinated to ascertain as to when the town got such a dreadful name as Hollow Bastion!" "Y'see, this town, this world, used to be a stopover for those who knew about the other worlds. Like me. It had the best markets for gummi parts, the best food, and as Leon told me, the best King. Peaceful, prosperous.. It was the perfect world! But one day, it just closed its doors to us travellers! No one could enter. Once the doors opened again, though, the world was filled with Heartless and it was almost torn into pieces. So, we went to Traverse town.." Merlin raised an eyebrow at Cid. "Although this is quite relevant, how does it relate to my question?" Cid narrowed his eyes at Merlin. "I'm gettin' to that! Stop interruptin' me!"

---------------------------------------

"Sis!" Little brother yelled after me. "Kumei, come back!" Donald and Yuffie shouted. "Where are you going?" Goofy and Aerith called. "I don't know," I replied, but I knew they couldn't hear me. My feet just started running once we stepped out of the castle basements, but where they were taking me? I had no idea. My feet stopped in front of the Postern, and suddenly I was flying. I was pushed into the upper levels of Ansem's castle, the part where they hadn't started renovating yet. "Ugh," I groaned, standing up. "What the hell?" I looked around. It was old.. Not century old, but not-used-for-a-long-time kind of old. My feet then started taking me around the entire floor, around the hallways. I was scared, because the place didn't creep me out at all. I was terrified in Villain's Vale, but here.. It was just.. peaceful. I traced my fingers around the designs of the walls. They were beautiful. At least, they probably did when they were still using this place. It was all so familiar..

**_"Dancing bears  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.."_**

I paused. Where'd that come from? I shook my head as I stopped in a room.. It was.. a nursery? There was a crib and toys and everything. Didn't I see this before? Maybe it was deja vu.. I frowned at my feet. "Why'd you take me here, huh? I don't know anything-" Woah.. The room started spinning.. "About.." What was this? Stop it! "This place.."

**_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory.._**

_"Mommy!" The girl yelled, running into the room. "Mommy, Dilan tried feeding me that horrible Sea-Salt Ice Cream again! It was **horrible**!" She knew her mother smiled, but she didn't face her. The mother was holding a baby. She pat her daughter's hair and put a finger to her lips. "Shh.." She told her. "Your little brother is sleeping.." The girl pouted. "Hmph! When I become ruler of the town, I'm gonna ban Sea-Salt Ice cream **forever**! And ever." Her mother just laughed. "Of course you will, dear." The girl frowned, "I will! You'll see!" And she stomped out of the room. _

I shook my head, standing up and walking over to the crib. This was where she was.. That mother.. She was holding the baby right here.. And that girl. That same little girl with Xehanort and that other Ienzo kid. A gust of wind blew in, and I looked up. The window was open. It was more of a terrace, though, because it was huge! Hmm.. I stepped out to the terrace and looked at the scenery. You could almost see the whole world from here! The marketplace, Villain's Vale(yuck), Merlin's..

_**Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart  
Used to know  
Once upon a December.. **_

_The little girl stared out the terrace, watching the world and its people go on with their daily work. "Daddy?" She asked. "Yes, my little princess?" A familiar voice asked. "When I become the ruler of the town, do you think I'll be a good one like you?" "Hmm.." The familiar voice said, and laughed. "Of course you will be. Just remember: Always the people before yourself. You must protect your people at all costs." The girl nodded, telling herself to remember what her father said when she grew up. "Okay.." "Ansem!" Her mother called. "Ansem, our little one is crying.. Will you make some milk?" "Of course, dear," Ansem replied, smiled at his daughter one last time, and left to do his fatherly duties. The little girl sighed. "How am I going to take care of my people if I can't even take care of my little brother?" Suddenly, the girl lit up. "I know!" "What's on your mind?" A voice asked. The girl looked behind her. "Mister Reno!" She smiled, and hugged him. Reno grinned, "Hey. What's up?" "If I'm going to be Queen of Radiant Garden one day, then I'm going to need a King! I was thinking of Ienzo, but how can he look out for the people if he can't even see through his hair!" Reno started laughing. "Yeah, you can't be King if you don't comb your hair." The girl nodded, "Right!" Reno looked at her. "Hey, you know I was just-" "Hey Mister Reno?" Reno decided he didn't mind being interrupted. "Yeah?" "Are you still going to be there when I'm Queen already?" Reno grinned, "Sure. Your did ask the boss for help. We're assigned to protect you. Speaking of we, where's Rude?" The girl started thinking. "So if you can protect me.. You can also protect the town.. Which means.. Oh! You're going to be the-" "Aaaack!" Thud. Reno and the little girl looked at the man lying by their feet. "Oh, there you are," Reno said, looking at his partner. Rude stood up. "Your sunglasses are crushed, Mister Rude!" The girl gasped. Rude held his hand up- "It's no problem." He took another pair out of his coat. "Wow, you have a lot of those!" The girl exclaimed. Rude nodded, quite proud of it. Reno chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, what were you about to say?" He asked the girl. The girl looked down, remembering what she was going to say. How was Mister Reno going to be the next king if they didn't love each other? Daddy said he and mommy loved each other, and that's what was needed for a King and Queen.. "Oh.." The girl laughed nervously. "It was nothing, Mister Reno.."_

Whoa. Reno? Rude? Ansem! They knew each other! They all knew each other! Ansem was the blonde man I saw in one picture of Reno's memories! That girl was that kid in the picture, too! That was them! They knew each other! They were all connected.. But why? Why was I getting these visions? Holy.. Don't tell me Ansem's dead family (let's presume they are) was trying to tell me something? Scary.. "Sis?" I whirled around. "Little brother!" Sora panted, leaning on his knees. "You sure are hard to catch up with, sis.. Why are we standing here?" He asked. I shook my head. "I have no idea.." Sora sighed, then looked to the crib. He started playing with the toys above it. "Hey, this looks real familiar, huh?" I raised an eyebrow. He laughed nervously and stepped away from the crib. "Haha, yeah.. Never mind.. Anyway, Donald and Goofy are back at the gummi ship. We're going to Twilight Town next to check up on Hayner, Pence, and Olette." I looked at him in surprise. It was a while since he'd said their names. "Uh, yeah," I nodded. "Yeah, let's go." "By the way, sis, did you know that this world has a different name before?" I looked at him. "Really? What was it?"  
"Radiant Garden."

_"Axel!" I coughed, kicking the door down. "What're you doing?" _

Axel cleared the smoke away, being fire-inclined and all. "I was trying to bake a cake."

"In the microwave!"

"What? I saw Demyx doing it once."

"Axel, that was the oven.."

"What's the difference? They both burn stuff, right?"

-------------------------------------------------------------

So, there's the update. Review if you liked it, please:)


	29. Eternity: The Twilight and the Dusk

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return? 

fire spirit: Hehe. I like it when those two argue, too.

Angel Of Blacksouls: Ice cream! Huzzah, huzzah! Whoops, sorry. :)

Echo: Hahaha, it's okay. Glad you're back on. Here it is!

Man, sorry for the late update! The power went out last Thursday morning and it only came back this lunch(it's Sunday here)! Stupid electric company place.. We had to stay in a hotel because it was so hot at home, and I updated a little bit there. Aaand, here's the finished project. Or something. Sorry. My back's been hurting lately. Oops, sorry for dumpin' it all on you guys. Look down!  
Kumei is such a crybaby. And yes, the story of the Twilight and the Dusk is absolutely pathetic, but I was lazy and even if that's no excuse, well.. Hehe. Sorry. Here's the update!

-----------------------------------

_"Pretty girl, pretty girl!" I groaned and swatted Demyx' hand away as he woke me. I sat up in my room in Agrabah to see that Demyx had just portaled in. "Demyx, what?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. "Axel stole my sitar!" I sighed, putting my shoes on and walking up to the mirror. "Really, Demyx, I wouldn't put it past Axel to do anything like that. What do you want **me** to do about it?" Demyx sighed as I tied my hair. "What else, pretty girl? Tell him to give it back!" "Why would he listen to me?" "Because he _likes _you!" I stopped. "How would you know?" Demyx rolled his eyes. "Uh, if he didn't like you, why would he kiss you? It's so obvious, pretty girl. You both really really like each other. I may be a Nobody, but even I know that people don't just randomly kiss each other." I looked to him. "Demyx.." He smiled. "It's okay! Really. And I know that us Nobodies supposedly can't feel.. But.. I think Axel can. I think.. I think he's special." "What do you mean?" "Well, all he ever used to do was make fun of me and stuff and he always had a mean face on, but ever since that Marluxia thing(ew, he was creepy) in that Castle Oblivion and he met you, and he hung out with you, he actually became a little nice!" "What does that have to do with being able to feel? He could've just decided not to be mean anymore." "He still is!" Demyx exclaimed. "That's why he stole my sitar, remember? But he's actually nicer sometimes! I think it's because he's **happy**.. Like, spending time with you." I shook my head. "I don't know.." Demyx shrugged. "I'd give it a try, pretty girl. You never know.. I mean, if there's a possibility that Nobodies exist, which we do, then there's a possibility that we can actually get our own hearts, right? Right?" I bit my lip. I sighed in relief when I didn't have to answer, as the door had been opened. "Kumei.." Jasmine's voice called. "Oh!" She saw Demyx. "Are you Kumei's friend?" Demyx nodded, "Yeah!" "Great. Lunch is ready!" Demyx cheered, "Food!" And ran out the door past Jasmine. Jasmine raised an eyebrow at me, but it was actually meant for Demyx. "Does he know his way around the palace?" "Don't think so." "Oh." "Are you going to go help him?" "Nah. Let's just wait for him to find the dining room. He'll end up in it somehow."_

_"Hey," Axel called for my attention as we sat around in the room Mulan and her family so kindly gave us. "What's wrong?" I looked at him. "Huh? Nothing's wrong.." "Yes there is," He insisted. "How would you know?" "You've got that look in your eye. That I'm-just-going-to-pretend-to-listen-to-this-guy-but-I'm-actually-thinking-about-something-else look." "I do?" "Mm-hmm.." He stroked my hair. I pulled away from him. "Listen, Axel.." He looked at me. "What's on your mind?" "I'm.. going to have to go soon.." He frowned. "What? Why?" I closed my eyes with a sigh. "Because.. I have to look for my little brother.." Axel raised an eyebrow. "I thought you had him with you after Castle Oblivion." "I do.." I nodded. "But he's not complete." Axel smirked, "What, is he missing a leg or something?" I stared at the ground. "Axel. I know you know." "About what?" "Don't play dumb," I told him, giving him a look. "I hate it when you lie to me." He shrugged. "Look me in the eye," I held his hand. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't know what I'm talking about." He looked me in the eye. "I.." He clenched his fist. "I'm sorry." I stood up. "I have to go." He stood up, pulling me back. "Why?" "I already told you. I'm looking for my little brother. Y'know, your best friend? Keyblade Wielder in the Organization?" "Who told you?" Axel asked with a frown. "Namine." Axel muttered curses. "Well.. You won't find him." I raised an eyebrow. "And why not?" Axel shrugged again. "He's been out lately. Pissed, too. No idea what's going on with him. Everytime he gets back to the headquarters, he's holding his Keyblade and doesn't even mind us."_

_"Doesn't matter. I'm getting my little brother back." I turned my back on him and started walking out of the room. "I'll see you, Axel.. Maybe in the next life." I heard Axel bang his fist against the wall. "_No! That's what you said last time!_" I turned around with a confused look on my face. Who wouldn't be? "What do you mean, last time? I never said anything like that.." My eyes widened as Axel fell to the ground. He held his throat. "What was that..?" He asked. I shook my head. "I don't know, suddenly your voice was all weird and you were glowing and then you fell.." I sighed and helped him sit against the wall. "Are you all right?" He nodded, and so did I. "Good.." I was going to stand up, but he held my arm. "Stay." I looked at him. "What?" "Just stay, Kumei." He pleaded, making me sit down. "We're on different sides, Kumei. I knew the first time I met you that I could never be with you.. But I wanted to try anyway, because.." Axel frowned, staring at the floor. "..It doesn't matter. But when you leave this room, we'll go back to being who we really were before we met. The Twilight Keyblade Master and the Nobody. So stay with me tonight. Maybe we won't be able to be like this forever.. But we don't need forever to make our eternity."_

_And I stayed with him that night. I would've stayed with him longer, but.. "Hey, wake up." I opened my eyes and found Axel's arms wrapped around my stomach. I looked up and cursed. "What're you doing here?" I demanded in a whisper. "DiZ needs your help," Hoodie told me. "It's about Sora." That said, he went out the door. I tried to get out of Axel's embrace, but he kept hugging me tighter. "Axel," I called, trying to wake him up. "Axel!" He eyes fluttered for a moment and his arms loosened. I rolled out of his grasp. "Axel.." I shook him. "Mm.." He just grumbled, eyes closed again. "I'm leaving.." I whispered to him. "My little brother needs me.." He still didn't wake up. "But anyway, I just needed to tell you now.. That.." There was something stuck in my throat. My hands were shaking, and I was gritting my teeth. I was scared.. "I love you.." I don't know why, but I was crying. Sobbing, actually. Axel didn't reply. I kissed him one last time as he continued to sleep, and I was taken by surprise when he suddenly kissed me back. I pulled away. "Axel?" He pulled me back to him and stroked my hair. "Kumei.." I was still sobbing, "I love you so much.." And for the last time in weeks, months, maybe.. He kissed me, our tongues dancing with each other in what I felt was melted passion. But he didn't say anything._

"Hey!" Donald shouted, shaking me. "Huh? What?" I asked, jumping up. "I think we're almost there!" Goofy told us. "What?" Donald raised an eyebrow. "Gawrsh, aren't we here because of the picture?" We all looked at Goofy. He sighed and took a picture out, showing it to us. "Look, I'll show ya!" "Oh!" I gasped, seeing the picture of the Twilight Town gang with me and Roxas. "Hey sis, I never got to ask, why _are_ you in that picture?" Sora asked, but I didn't get to reply(not that I was planning to, anyway) as Goofy shouted, "C'mon, let's go find this mansion!" "Uh.. Right," I nodded, and chased after Donald and Goofy as they jumped off the gummi ship.

"The gates're open," I stated the obvious as we came in from the forest. We ran over to the mansion, and saw Hayner, Pence, and Olette. "Hey, are you all right?" Little brother asked Hayner, helping him stand. "What happened?" "We came here looking for Kairi," Hayner told us, and Pence nodded. "Then those white things attacked us..." Ah, the white things. The weird, wiggly, disgusting things. Donald frowned and scolded, "You gotta be careful!" "Yeah," Sora agreed with a worried sigh. "You guys didn't have to go and do that." Hayner raised an eyebrow at little brother. "Of course we did. Kairi's our friend, too, ya know." Little brother looked away. "You're right..." He looked to me. "You know, I never thought of it like that before." Me neither. Never really was a KairixSora fan. More of a yaoi one, you know? It would probably drive my mother insane, but hey. **Don't** get in the way of true love (meaning my yaoi fantasies). "Anyway," Hayner continued. "Word is, this mansion gets a lot of really strange visitors." Olette nodded. "We thought this place might be the gateway to some kind of alternate Twilight Town."

My eyes widened. "Uh.." I gripped my shirt nervously. "What do you mean, alternate Twilight Town?" How did they find out about that? "Hey, Goofy, do you think we could see that crystal of yours?" Pence asked, still not answering my question. Goofy nodded and took the pouch Olette used to have in the Twilight Town DiZ created and the crystal as well. Olette looked at it. "I made that pouch myself, and I still have it. So there shouldn't be two of them here." Seifer held the Four Crystal Trophy which Seifer gave us. "And this is the trophy Seifer gave you. You left it behind, remember?" We nodded. "It's the only one of its kind. Same for the crystals---" Pence told us. "Red, blue, yellow, green-- only one of each color. But you've got your own!" I knew that. And again, I couldn't say anything. "So.." Hayner looked at the crystal. "Where'd you get it?" Little brother looked up to think. "The pouch is from the King. When he gave us munny for the train ride, he gave us the crystal too." Hey! We so used **my** money for the train ride. **I** donated 1800 munny to their cause, remember?

"But then.." Pence looked at all of us. "Where did the **king** get it?" Hayner nodded, "See? There's gotta be another town out there like this one. That would explain how the King got that pouch and the crystal. Everything makes sense." I groaned inwardly as the boys looked at each other. I didn't expect them to understand. "It.. does?" "Yes," I sighed. "The crystal and the pouch Goofy is holding may have come from the other Twilight Town." "Exactly!" Pence nodded. "That other town must be where whatever's missing from here went!" "Like Kairi!" Olette said, jumping in. Sora then nodded, "I get it!" Suddenly, Dusks appeared. "What the-?" I complained, but hacked them all into bits. "Stupid.. Frickin'.." "Watch out!" Someone yelled before I could finish insulting them, and defeated the Nobodies behind me. I was going to yell 'Your Majesty!' but he'd probably just 'shh' me. Hmph. We defeated all the Nobodies, and the King turned to us. "I got somethin' to tell ya. I found out where Ansem is-- Ansem the Wise! The real Ansem! He snuck into Organization XIII's stronghold."

Ansem! Then maybe I could ask him why his family is giving me these crazy dreams.. I'm still scared of them. Why were the dreams popping up in **my** head? Why couldn't they go to Sora's head or Donald's head? Argh. "And we've figured out where Kairi is! I'm pretty sure we're right." Sora told him. "We?" Hayner asked, smirking at Sora. Little brother laughed, "Fine. Hayner, Pence, and Olette figured it out." "Thank you," Pence bowed. "But why'd you all come here?" King Mickey asked. "Someone gave us a clue," Sora answered. "Who?" "Well, Your Majesty, Sora thinks it might been Riku." Goofy told him. Little brother shrugged, "It's just a feeling I had." Pfft. He's always there. King Mickey looked up to think, then turned to us. "Well, if that's what ya think, then it's probably right." "You mean Riku's okay!" Sora asked excitedly, almost jumping up and down. _And_ all thoughts of Kairi are gone..

YES!

The King just looked at Sora a bit oddly. "If that's what ya think..." Little brother crossed his arms. "I've waited long enough, Your Majesty! Tell me what you know!" The King sighed. "It's not for me to say." "But Your Majesty!" Sora pleaded. "Why?" "I don't wanna break my promise," He replied. "You made a promise to Riku?" Little brother jumped now. "So he's okay! I can see him again!" Yaoi fangirl senses tingling.. Ew. I guess it was kinda gross when the one you wanted to be gay was your own little brother.. Sob. I'm a horrible sister! Hayner tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to him, "Yeah?" "Who's Riku?" He asked. Little brother sighed, "My best friend." Eeeee! Pence jumped, "That's **it**!" All of us, with the exception of Olette looked at him oddly. Was he a yaoi fan_boy_? Ew. "Your Majesty?" Olette asked, seeming to continue Pence's jumping. "You got the pouch with the crystal from Riku, didn't you? And you promised not to tell, right?" The King's eyebrows creased, "Gosh, guys.."

"That's enough!"

Donald yelled. Fine. Don't let us harass your king for answers.. Not that I needed to. Prettyboy was perfectly fine, but where he was now, I had no idea myself. "Yeah," Sora nodded, summoning his Keyblade in excitement. "Let's go!" I raised an eyebrow at him as he ran into the Old Mansion, then realized what he was doing. "Ack! Little brother, wait up!" Don't think he heard me as he shouted happily, "Riku, Kairi! We're on our way!"

We entered the Mansion Foyer after Donald whacked little brother back to sanity, and everyone looked around. "There's gotta be a computer somewhere," King Mickey said. "A computer..." Pence looked to us. "Do you think it's connected to that other Twilight Town?" "It might be," The King nodded thoughtfully. "And there should be a way into the Realm of Darkness there." "Riku told you that, didn't he!" Sora asked, jumping. Okay, so he still wasn't sane. Whatever. It was the power of _love_! Boy love. "Please, Sora," The King sighed again. "I made a promise." "Aha!" Little brother cheered. "I knew it!" "Hey!" Donald yelled at Sora. "Stop pestering the king!" And so began our entry into the new world we were living in every time Donald and Sora got annoyed at one another. Crazy Town.

I left them to their arguing and walked up the stairs, remembering the times I spent in Twilight Town with Roxas. I have to admit, there was a time when I just wanted to live like this. In a normal town, with a loving little brother. Of course, that was my life before our worlds were destroyed.. Then again, I wasn't a very good sister at the time. But I remembered why I was here. To get my little brother back. Even if- "Oof!" I tripped over something and fell. Ouch. I sat up, rubbing my knee and glaring at whatever it was that tripped me. It was a book. I took it, and after hitting it (what? I was annoyed), I opened it. It was.. A storybook? I was surprised, because it felt terribly familiar, with even more vivid pictures..

_Once upon a time, there was Light and there was Darkness. The Light had many children, but among them, the one he favored the most was the Twilight. The Darkness had many children as well, and her favorite was the Dusk. Just as their parents had been doing since the beginning of time, the Twilight and the Dusk were pit against each other, until the Twilight fell in love with the Dusk. The Dusk continued to spurn the Twilight, but when he noticed her different demeanor, he fell in love as well. The Light and the Darkness were against this love, but the Heart, where the Light and the Darkness came from, welcomed this openly and helped it grow. And so the Dusk left the Darkness to stay with the Twilight. The Light opposed this, of course, but the Dusk and the Twilight saw each other anyway, and did everything they could to be together. The Light plot to get the Dusk away from his beloved daughter, and arranged for Apathy to bind himself with her. And the Darkness, in all her anger for her own son's betrayal, joined the Light in his plot against the Dusk. The Twilight, learning about her father's plot, would rather die than be with Apathy. She begged the Heart to help her. It did, telling her to go to sleep and that when she awoke, all would be well. So she did, and the Light, thinking that his favored child was dead, got even angrier at the Dusk because he thought her destruction was the Dusk's fault. The Dusk heard about the Twilight and rushed to see his lover, only to find Apathy there first, grieving over **his** love's death. Apathy saw the Dusk and was angered. He challenged the Dusk to a duel, and the Dusk won. But Apathy's sword, which had pierced the Dusk, was filled with poison which the Light had given him. Soon, the Dusk died, leaving the Twilight in despair when she awoke. The Twilight realized that she could not live without the Dusk, and died shortly after. The Heart saw all this and rebuked the Light and the Darkness for their brutal and stupid enmity. It then took the Twilight and the Dusk back into itself, where they were always welcome to stay._

That was.. Deep. I didn't have any more time to think about it because even after the two (little brother and Donald) had calmed down, the boys, the Twilight Town gang, and King Mickey still weren't getting anywhere. Not to mention that they had stopped being calm once they realized I wasn't with them. I ran down to them, making my presence known again, and sighed. "Follow me," I told them. They all looked at me. "What?" "I said, follow me. The computer is _this_ way." They followed me in silence as I led them to the Library, completed Namine's drawing as I know Roxas had and led them down to DiZ' Computer Room. "There!" Everyone pointed to the computer. The King looked at me. "How did you know where to find it?" He asked. I shook my head. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, that is my secret to keep." "Why won't you tell us!" Donald shouted, needing to know. He always did. I shrugged. "If the King must keep his promises, then so must I." "You promised to Riku too!" Sora asked, jumping me. I shrugged. Of course, I never actually made promises to anyone, because 1) I would never make any promises to the _prettyboy_, and 2) DiZ and I may have been working for a primary goal, but our secondary ones were totally different. I always heard him telling prettyboy about revenge. For what? I was never told. Whenever I asked him, he would change the subject and wouldn't budge.

The King looked at me. I don't know if it was with suspicion or whatever, but I didn't care anymore. They were going to find out soon, right? Oh, the trouble I get myself in for family. Sensing the awkward silence, Pence stepped up. "Uh.. I can handle it." He sat on the chair DiZ used to sit on with his crazy laughs and started typing. "Okay.. Here we go.. Ah!" "What's wrong?" We all asked. "I can't go any further without a password." King Mickey looked at us. "Do ya have any idea what the password might be?" The boys had their thinking poses and faces on. "Well, we only got this photo.." Goofy said, taking it out. "And the salty-sweet ice cream bar!" Little brother laughed, "Yeah, the one Donald ate up." Donald narrowed his eyes at Sora, but there really was no time to fight right now. "It was in the box right next to the photo," Goofy told the King. "That's it!" The King jumped this time. We all looked at him oddly this time. "Ansem the Wise loved ice cream!" I scoffed, "I know! Only his daughter was sane. I swear, if I ever meet her, we can talk about how bad that ice cream is." Damn. Now everyone looked at _me_ oddly. "How did you know about Ansem loving ice cream?" Everybody asked. I laughed nervously.

"Well.." I cracked my knuckles in anxiety. "His dead family keeps making me have dreams about the daughter. Or maybe they're not dead. I don't know. But I have been getting dreams about them." "Oh.." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Ghosts?" Sora asked. I shook my head, patting him on the shoulder. "No, I don't think so. Well.." I grinned at him. "You better hope not, anyway." He re-summoned his Keyblade to make himself feel more safe. "Okay," Pence looked to us. "So what's the name of the flavor?" "Hey Kumei, why are you in this picture with us and this guy?" Hayner asked. Everyone looked to me for an answer. "Sea-Salt Ice Cream," I answered. "Huh?" "Sea-Salt Ice Cream. That's the flavor Ansem loved." "But you haven't answered our question! And how did you-" "It worked!" Pence exclaimed, and the computer started buzzing. "Let's go!" Little brother said, trying to drag me to where I once placed Roxas to get transported to the world DiZ made. Hayner gave us a thumbs up. "We'll be here to hold down the fort." "Say hi to Kairi!" Olette told me. I grinned, "Yeah.." Ew. Kairi. I guess she was my friend, but.. You know. She was ruining prettyboy's chances of getting my little brother to love him back. If he didn't already, y'know?

Argh! Raijin. Stop influencing me.

Pence pressed a few more buttons I was familiar with (as DiZ had pressed them as well), and we were turned into data. "Are we back in the same place?" Sora asked. "Look!" Donald shouted and pointed to our right. The computer was completely totaled. I wonder who did that.. "This is the other Twilight Town," Little brother suddenly said, staring at the computer. "Roxas' Twilight Town." He stopped for a moment, then looked at me. "Sis, why were you with-" "There's gotta be an entrance into the dark realm somewhere." King Mickey interrupted. I now forgive him for all his high and mighty moments. "Let's split up." And look for clues, yeah yeah, we know.. The King ran into the Basement Hall, us following(I thought we were going to split up..?). There was a black and green portal of light. Or darkness. I guess I could barely tell the difference these days. In our first adventure, all I could see was black and white. There were no gray spots. But now.. "There.." Little brother said in a daze. King Mickey nodded. "This is it."

We entered the portal. I recognized this place, as Demyx had got lost in here before, in the process of running away from Axel and I had to look for him (and protect him) because Axel was out to kill him. Don't ask. "What is this place?" The boys asked. "Where's the King?" I followed up with a question. They shrugged. Donald sighed, "Well, which way should we go?" "Riku!" Sora yelled. "Kairi!" "That way..?" I answered Donald unsurely. Suddenly, Nobodies appeared. Dusks, to be exact. "Sora!" Donald yelled. "What?" Little brother asked. "I didn't do it!" Stupid Nobodies. Well, not all of them, because I guess a few were okay, but.. "Damn it!" I yelled, hacking through a group of Dusks. Little brother nodded in agreement. "It's no use!"

"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!"

Someone shouted, as I heard slicing from behind me. I turned around, "Axel!" He kissed me and pointed to the other edge of Betwixt and Between. "Get goin'!" "Why?" Sora and I asked with frowns. "Don't ask," He replied with a frown, too. "Just do it!" I gasped as the Dusks jumped Axel. "Axel!" I shouted, and got rid of the Dusks who attacked him. "You okay?" Sora asked, having helped do it. Axel nodded and instantly said, "I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me. After that, Saix caught her. He's a member of Organization XIII. Saix. Got it memorized? You know him, right, Kumei? Now go save her!" I growled and got rid of the Dusk who tried to attack me from behind. "Leave us alone!" Sora yelled at it. Thank you. We tried to fight the Dusks again, but they just kept coming! How many people who only had bodies but no hearts were there! We ended up back-to-back, me, Axel, and little brother. I always imagined Demyx in the place of little brother, but hey. Beggars can't be choosers. Not that I'd choose Demyx over my little brother, but..

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side."

Axel said, grinning at me. Sora grinned back at him. "Feeling a little.. Regret?" Axel shook his head with a smirk this time. "Nah.. Never for your sister, kid. Watch this!" I couldn't stop him as he jumped into the center, his head bowed down. His chakram spun around his hands, spouting fire. He then screamed, creating a gigantic torrent of flames and a blinding light.. "Whoa!" Sora shook his head, as we finally regained our eyesight. "Axel!" I called, looking around. Donald pointed behind me, and I saw him as I turned around. "Axel.." We ran to him. "You're.. Fading away.." Sora pointed out. I couldn't look at Axel as he lay on the floor. "Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually _have_ beings.. Right?" He asked. I think he was looking at me. "Anyway, I digress. Go, find Kairi. Oh, almost forgot... Sorry for what I did to her. She's in the castle dungeon." Little brother looked at me, then I think back to Axel. "When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." "Think I'll pass. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? Haven't got one."

Axel chuckled weakly. "Axel, what were you trying to do?" Little brother asked him. I felt Axel hold my hand. "I wanted.." The boys looked at me as I made a sound. They probably thought I hiccuped. "I was trying.. To make Kumei happy.." I closed my eyes tight, but I couldn't hold it in any longer. I looked at Axel and started sobbing again. I was crying, I was bawling, and I couldn't stop any of it. So I was the Twilight Keyblade Master. It was all just a title. I didn't even deserve it. I couldn't even save the one I loved from fading away! "Kumei," Axel stroked my face as he continued to fade away. "Kumei, look at me." I looked at him and wailed even louder. "Axel," I cried. "Axel, don't you dare do this to me. Don't you leave me!" "Kumei, listen to me.. You're the Twilight Keyblade Master. You're strong." I hugged him, trying to stop the tears unsuccessfully. "No!" I shook my head. "No! What does it all matter if you're not there! I can't live without you, Axel! I don't know how to anymore! There won't be anything to live for. Nothing! I don't care if you're a Nobody, you're someone to me! So don't leave.." I embraced him tighter. "Don't leave me.." "Kumei, listen to me!"

I stopped and looked at him, waiting for him to say what it was he was shouting about. "Kumei. Don't say you don't have anything to live for anymore. You've got your friends. You've got your home, and you've got your family. You've got everything anyone could ever ask for." "But all I'm asking for is you, Axel!" "Kumei, stop it! I want you to live." "But.." "Live. Live for _me_, if that's what it takes. I want you to live your life to its extent. Don't let that story about **us** come true." "Story?" Donald interrupted. Axel pointed to my heart as we both glowed, even as he was fading. "_Twilight.. It's me. Your Dusk. They say history repeats itself, and even in our past life, they told us our destiny was already bound to us. Death. Despair. But I don't believe that. And I don't want you to believe it, either. Destiny.. It's just a word. So even if I die.. Live. Change our story. Promise me you will. Promise me._" "_I p-promise.._" The Twilight.. That was me. And Axel really was the Dusk. Was that even me speaking? Axel smiled at me as we stopped glowing. "And Kumei.." "..Axel?" I wiped the tears from my eyes. He seemed to gather all his energy and sat up, then kissed and hugged me one last time. One last time.  
"I love you."

And he was gone.

"AXEL!" I screamed, banging my fist against the ground. He loved me.. "AXEL! Don't go!" The boys tried helping me up, but I kept making them let go of me. "No! Let me go!" I screamed at them. "Axel, come back!"

I was calmed down as a small red ball of light appeared from where Axel was. It twinkled several times.

_The heart in its complete form. So many emotions, but the Dusk, as I knew him, and as I know him now, focused only on one. _

Love.

For you, Twilight. Only for you.

So don't despair. He will always be in your heart.. Correct? You were, you are and you always will be welcome to reside in me.. But I leave everything up to you, child.

The red light entered my heart just as Sephiroth's light and Demyx' light had. Was this Axel's light, too? My Keyblade appeared, but in a new form. _The Bond of Flames_, the soothing voice from a few seconds ago told me. In my left hand, a retractable metallic rod appeared. Was this from him? Tears still fell. "Axel.." I whispered. I felt the boys trying to pull me up, but I grabbed my arms back, not letting them help me. I didn't want to be helped. Not now. The boys seemed to sense this as they left me alone for a few minutes, but a strong hand grabbed my shoulder. "Kumei, get up." A familiar voice said. "I hate to see my little sister in such a pathetic state." "Big.. Brother..?" Suddenly, I was pulled up and slung into a piggybacked position. Big brother was carrying me on his back. He looked back at me and smiled. "If you're too lazy to walk, Kumei, then I guess I'll have to carry you." I couldn't help but smile back. I then remembered that metallic rod that was in my left hand. I tested it on big brother, who yelped. "Kumei!" He looked back to me. "Is that a way of saying thanks?" I laughed softly, still hiccuping a bit from all the crying. "Sorry, big brother." He looked to my left hand, and his eyes widened. "Where did you get that?" I shook my head. I didn't know, really. "I knew it," He said with a smile, but I think it was to himself. "I knew he looked familiar."

"So are you okay now, sis?" Little brother asked, holding my arm as big brother carried me. I nodded. "Sorry.." He smiled at me. "It's okay, sis. I don't know what just happened but we're here for you!" "Yeah! Right, Goofy?" Donald said. Goofy laughed, "Yup!" I smiled at the boys. "Thanks, boys." "So.." Big brother looked around. "How do we get out of here?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I held my arms forward, past big brother's shoulders, with my palms facing forward. "Come on," I whispered to myself, trying to summon a portal. "You're the Twilight.." "IT WORKED!" Donald yelled. I opened my eyes, and a portal of light was just.. Shining there. "Good job, little sis," Big brother said, holding a thumbs up to me, and stared ahead. "This leads to..?" "Who knows?" Donald shrugged. "Let's get going!"

-----------------------------------

Well, there it is. Review if you liked it, please!


	30. Revenge, Retrieval, and Return: Papa!

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora, the Ultimate Keyblade Wielder. It's easy to love a Princess of the Heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

Echo: Hmm, sorry.. Reno's not appearing _today_..

fire spirit: Haha, sorry:)

Z-AKA Andrea-: Here's the update!

Angel Of Blacksouls: I love Axel and Demyx too. And uh, good luck on waking him up.. :D

Hello! I just wanted to post this before I study for my exams next week. I hope you like it! And I know that the update before yesterday said 'Eleus', and I'm sorry about that. As you know, it's 'Eleaus'.

------------------------------

_"Elaeus!" Ansem's daughter yelled, running through the halls of her castle. "Elaeu- oof!" The girl fell to the ground after she bumped into someone. "What is it, little princess?" Elaeus asked, helping her up. "It's- it's Braig! He's scaring me again!" Elaeus frowned. "Braig is such a pain," He sighed. "Come," He told the little princess, holding his hand out to her. She took it, and followed Elaeus to Braig's room. Elaeus knocked on Braig's door. "**This is five percent luck, eleven percent skill, sixteen percent concentrated power of will! Eight percent pleasure, sixty percent pain, and a hundred percent reason to remember the name!**" The two heard him singing from outside his door. Elaeus sighed with much exasperation, then banged the door. "BRAIG!" The little girl jumped in surprise. Elaeus wasn't one to shout, but, oh well. The music stopped and the door opened. "What?" Braig said, annoyed and scratching his head. Elaeus glared at him. "Braig, you've been scaring her." "Have not!" Braig replied with a laugh, then looked to the little girl. "You clever little sneak. Remember the name!" He sang. She jumped back. "Elaeus.." She almost whimpered. Elaeus slammed his tomahawk against the ground. "Braig, that is enough. One more misdoing and I will report everything to Master Ansem." At that, Elaeus took the little girl by the arm and walked away. "You're no fun, Elaeus! No wonder Dilan hangs out with me more now!" Braig called after him, but Elaeus just ignored him._

_"Unkie Xehanort!" The girl yelled, looking around the marketplace. "I'm lost.." "Hey there!" A familiar voice greeted from behind her. She turned around and sighed in relief after hugging the man who owned the voice. "Mister Reno!" Reno laughed, smiling at the girl. "What're you doing out here? I thought your dad said you were supposed to stay in the castle." The girl laughed nervously. "Well, yeah, but.." The girl looked down. Reno raised an eyebrow at her, "But what?" "But.. well.. Actually, Mister Reno, I was looking for, um.." She looked around for an excuse, then saw the perfect one. "For Mister Rude! Yeah. I thought I saw his sunglasses on the floor here a while ago but I guess they're gone and well now I want to go back to the castle but I don't know how.." "Ah," Reno nodded in understanding as he waved at Rude, who was coming over. "What's wrong?" Rude asked as he finally arrived. "I'm lost," Ansem's daughter repeated. "Oh," Rude nodded, then looked at her, confused. "Where's your nanny?" She looked at him weirdly. "My nanny Um.. Aren't you guys my nannies?" "No," Reno shook his head. "We're_ bodyguards._ We mean that silver haired guy who's always running around lookin' after you when we're not on the job. Like now." "Oh!" The little princess laughed. "You mean Unkie Xehanort!" Reno burst out laughing, "Yeah, that nanny! Where is he?"_

_"Right here."_

_Reno stopped laughing and looked to his partner, who nodded. Reno turned around and grinned at Xehanort. "There you are!" He pat Xehanort on the back. "Unkie Xehanort!" The little princess waved. Xehanort smiled at her, but glared at Reno. Rude was totally ignored. "Where were you? She would've been lost here if we didn't find her!" Reno said. Xehanort didn't reply, and instead took the little girl by the arm and led her back to the castle. Reno still shouted criticisms about his irresponsibility, and Xehanort, impatient as he was, growled and turned back, moving to hit Reno with an aerial blade. Reno smirked, having caught the attack with his own weapon, a metallic rod. "Is that a challenge,_ Unkie _Xehanort?" "It's a warning," Xehanort replied. "Stay away from her." Reno snorted, as did Rude. "It's our job to protect her," Rude stated. "Your Master hired us to do so. Nothing you can say will prevent us from it." Xehanort snorted back at Reno. "Very well, then. But if you know what's good for you, you will leave the princess to me." Reno smirked at Xehanort one last time before he and his partner left. "Don't think so." Rude was so ignored._

I shook myself back to my senses, and I noticed that we were finally here- The World that Never Was. I don't know why it was called that. Axel never knew, either.. "Kumei, you all right?" Big brother asked, looking back to me. He was still carrying me. "You've been spacing out there ever since we stepped through your portal." "Oh, I'm fine," I replied. "What happened?" King Mickey asked as he arrived to see big brother Cloud carrying me. "Long story, Your Majesty," Donald answered, covering for me. "Yeah," Goofy nodded in agreement. "And we sure don't have time to waste, Your Highness!" "We better go, Kairi's in the castle dungeon!" Little brother also distracted the King, who nodded. "Then we better find a way to get to that castle!" Big brother carried me as he followed the boys from the Alley to Between, through the Fragment Crossing. When we reached Memory's Skyscraper, though, it started raining. I had no idea why. Big brother raised his sword above me, and I realized that it was big enough to cover my head from the rain. I closed my eyes as lightning struck the skies, but opened them again when I heard the sound of weapons being unsheathed. "Sora!" Donald, Goofy, and big brother shouted. I gasped, "Little brother!" as Samurai Nobodies appeared, blocking our way. "Donald, Goofy, Cloud, sis!" "I can take care of this," Big brother said, but little brother suddenly disappeared. "What the-?"

A dozen more Samurai Nobodies appeared and surrounded us, ready to attack. "I'll protect you, little sister," Big brother said, but I shook my head. "I think I'm finished being pathetic.. Axel wanted me to live, right? And I will." Big brother smiled at me. "He would've wanted that." I smiled, summoning my Keyblade, in the form Axel's heart had made it to be. To the boys' and big brother's surprise (I think), I lunged at a Samurai Nobody then slashed at it, jumping on its head twice before cleaving my Keyblade down on it. "Whoa!" They exclaimed. I nodded, pointing my Keyblade at them. My energy was returning. "Now this is living!" I told them, hacking through another Nobody. "This is what you wanted, right, Axel?" I said out loud, looking to my heart. "I'm doing this for you!" Donald, Goofy, and big brother looked at each other with grins, then ran to help me defeat the Nobodies. Cloud looked around. "Hm. He's still not back." His eyes landed on a truck which crashed to the right side of the tower. "Hey, that's pretty good." "What is?" I asked. "That. It's art," Big brother said. I laughed softly. Well, whaddya know. Somebody _did_ appreciate Axel's 'work of art'. After a few more minutes, Sora reappeared. He seemed to mutter something to himself before Donald asked, "Are you okay?" Little brother ran to me, suddenly hugging me. "What.. Just happened?" He asked. Big brother shook his head. "We don't know. You just disappeared and we had to fight Nobodies."

"Oh," Little brother nodded in understanding. "He said.. he defeated Riku.." I felt as if something was caught inbetween my throat. The boys may have accept Axel, but they knew nothing about Roxas.. "Who said that?" Donald asked. "That guy," Sora told Donald. "In the black coat." "But nobody could defeat Riku." Donald said, "Except Kumei, but Kumei was here with us!" Exactly. **Nobody** aside from me could defeat Riku. Pardon the pun, but it was true. Little brother nodded slowly, "Y...Yeah, you're right." "Besides, a black coat means Organization XIII. He musta been tryin' to trick ya." Goofy reassured him. Cloud nodded in agreement. "Must be why we couldn't see him. Leon told me about them, so.. Yeah." "Huh?" Sora looked at him, confused. I laughed nervously, "You must be tired, little brother.." "Kumei's right," Big brother nodded again. "We should be concentrating on finding a way into that castle instead of chatting idly here." Sora sighed and nodded, and we ran to the Brink of Despair.

I frowned as we reached a- "Dead end?" Little brother asked. "There's gotta be a path somewhere!" King Mickey frowned. When did he get here? Big brother looked at him oddly as well, but shrugged. Suddenly, a section of the castle shone brightly, and little brother and I nodded at each other. We pointed our Keyblades towards the light and beams shot out, creating a path to the castle. I looked to the path. "We're almost there," I told the boys, big brother, and King Mickey. I frowned inwardly, though. What would happen when we got there? We would, of course, save Kairi, but then what? I felt someone tapping my head, and snapped out of my thoughts. "Are we going to stand here all day.. er.. night?" Big brother asked, pointing to the path. Eep! The boys and King Mickey had gone ahead already! "Whoa, wait up!"

We entered Nothing's Call. "Kairi! Where are you?" Little brother yelled. I still didn't like it when he was so worried about her. Princesses of the Heart always get saved anyway. It's like, an unwritten rule. It's us Keyblade Wielders who are in real danger, so why wasn't he worrying about prettyboy? "Shhhh!" King Mickey hushed. He was getting really annoying. "Remember where we are! This is their stronghold!" With that, he ran off. I rolled my eyes. "If he's going to keep ditching us like that, he better not come back." "Wait!" Donald yelled. "Your Majesty!" "Be careful!" Goofy told Donald. "I think we got company!" And we did. "Let's go," Big brother pulled my hand after we beat the Nobodies' asses to the ground. "Right!" I nodded, and we ran through the Crooked Ascension to my View. I mean, Twilight's View. After an intrusion from more Nobodies, we arrived at the Hall of Empty Melodies. "Roxas... You've done well in protecting our princess." Saix! We looked up to see him on a very elaborate high ledge. Little brother glared at him. "Where's Kairi?"

"Who knows? I expect she's catching up with her friend from the darkness." Saix replied. "What do you mean?" "She doesn't need you anymore." I snorted, "We're supposed to believe that? Please." "Well, you don't have to..." Saix looked to Sora. "But **you** can believe this. Organization XIII has no further use for you... Just look there." He pointed towards the moon shaped like a heart in the sky. "Our Kingdom Hearts... Thanks to you, we've collected countless hearts, and our Princess has been escorted here already.. Can you hear their euphoria at seeing their beloved princess?" He smiled at me fakely, then turned back to little brother. "Now, all they need is one more helping from the Keyblade bearer!" Saix snapped his fingers, and hundreds of Shadows emerged from the walls. Ugh. We were forced to go back-to-back, just like in Betwixt and Between. "I guess we're going to have to fight," Big brother said to me. I nodded, "Righto.." "But- Kingdom Hearts!" Sora exclaimed.

"Sora!"

I wanted to kill myself. That voice could only belong to one person.. Little brother looked up. "Sora, it's really you!" "Who's that?" Big brother asked. "Kairi!" Sora waved. "And there's your answer," I replied to big brother. He raised an eyebrow at Sora. "I thought you said he liked that Riku kid." I frowned. "He supposedly does, but.." Cloud shuddered. "I don't like that girl." I raised my hand, and big brother high fived it. "She's okay, but I wish she'd stay out of Sora's love life." Big brother nodded in agreement as I got rid of the Heartless which tried to overtake little brother. "And stay off!" I shouted at them. I looked up to Saix, who looked from where Kairi was to the opposite ledge. I followed his eyes and was surprised to see Maleficent and Pete. Sheesh, will the intrusions never end? "Kumei," Big brother called my attention. "Concentrate! The fight!"

-----------------------------------------------------

The moon shines brightly as King Mickey and his companion run through the castle, defeating the Heartless and the Nobodies which get in their way. They only stop when they see someone being overtaken by Nobodies. They get rid of the Nobodies, and see a man, presumably, wearing red all over, with a red cloth wrapped around his head: DiZ. Mickey's companion helps him up, and DiZ takes the cloth from his head off, the sash falling to the floor. Mickey's companion smirks. "Ansem, old friend.. You always did like wearing such eccentric clothing." DiZ- now Ansem, looks to Mickey and his companion. His eyes widen at Mickey's companion, and embraces said companion. "You're alive!" Mickey's companion chuckles, "Well. I suppose I've got your children to thank for that.. Your little princess has even declared me her uncle." Ansem smiles sadly. "Really.. It's been too long, my friends." Mickey looks at Ansem worriedly. "Ansem the Wise. Why didn't you come to me before things got so bad?" "Xemnas, the Organization's Superior, is the Nobody of Xehanort, my foremost apprentice. The burden was mine to bear."

Mickey's companion looks at Ansem expectantly. "Is that all?" Ansem looks to the moon. "I won't deny there was more. I was.. Obsessed with thoughts of revenge. My apprentices stole everything precious to me---my research, my pride," Ansem looks to Mickey's companion, "My closest friend, and most importantly.. My family." "I guess I have a part to play in this," Mickey's companion says. "But.." "We can't help you with revenge," Mickey finishes. Ansem nods, "I know. Riku's told me a thousand times." Mickey looks around. "Where is he?" Ansem shakes his head, "He must be with his friends by now. Riku was a great help to me. I found him wandering the darkness, after you and he lost track of each other." "Gosh, we didn't lose each other exactly." Mickey explains. "Riku left.. Well, 'cause Xehanort's Heartless was still inside his heart, troubling him. And he sure must've been suffering. But what I don't understand is why he looks like that now, when he's still Riku at heart.. And another thing, Ansem.." Mickey looks at his friend. "How does Kumei know about your computer?" "I am to blame for Riku's current state," Ansem says shamefully.

"But before that, I had met Hakumei. Oh, how she's grown into such a beautiful young lady. But I couldn't say anything. After convincing her to come with me to restore the little one's memories, I met Riku the first time and he still had the appearance of a boy. Probably because he had such a strong heart. Of course, Hakumei didn't know that he was there. I asked him to find a young man named Roxas from Organization XIII, and bring him to me. When I told him it would help the little one awaken from his slumber, Riku left without a word. He fought Roxas. And I can only surmise Riku lost that fight. Riku must have realized then: to fight in the realm of darkness, he would have to immerse himself in that same darkness. But first, for some reason, he needed my Hakumei's approval. She reluctantly gave it. The truth is, if I had just sent Hakumei to retrieve Roxas, she would have come through without any problems but one: She was troubled at the time. She was.. In love. Oh.. My young Hakumei, so in love. If I sent her after Roxas, she, well.. At the time she wasn't strong enough to bring Roxas back. Not strong in terms of power, but.. She was struggling. She was part of the light, yet she loved one from the darkness. If she had retrieved Roxas she wouldn't have known what to do with him. So it was Riku who was sent to bring Roxas to me, and when he had gotten Hakumei's approval, though reluctant, to embrace the darkness.. You saw what became of him. When Riku brought Roxas back to me, he was introducing himself.. as Ansem. And even as Ansem, he had still needed Hakumei's help to bring Roxas back. But if that was what it took to awaken his friend, he was ready to live in the darkness. Riku was the victim of my revenge." Ansem shakes his head. "...Oh, how my heart ached. It was all my fault, and my heart ached even more, because I was already so close to my little princess and my young prince.. But I could not say anything. I could only laugh to hide my shame."

"I guess it musta been after that when I saw Riku again," Mickey says, mostly to himself. "He said he wanted to help Sora.. But he made me promise--- Promise that Sora wouldn't ever find out about what happened to him while he was out in the darkness." "And you kept that promise?" Mickey's companion asks. Mickey nods, "I never go against a promise. Just like that promise I made to you, Ansem." Mickey tells the blonde. "As did I," Mickey's companion says, bowing. "We never said a word to them about you. Well, not anything personal, anyway." Ansem sighs. "Please.. Do not bow. I'm no longer your King. And the time has come. I must make amends to everyone my thirst for revenge has hurt." Mickey's companion frowns. "Yes, you are my King. And you always will be, throne or no throne. To the death, remember? And I'm back. I will always protect you, friend." Ansem sighs. "Very well. I'm grateful to you. You always have been a loyal friend and bodyguard.. Auron."

-----------------------------------------------------

"What's going on!" Little brother almost shrieked, seeing prettyboy and Kairi fighting Heartless. Of course, he didn't know that prettyboy was in the form of Xehanort's Heartless, so I'm guessing he was pretty surprised. Wait. Was that Kairi with a Keyblade? I think I'm going to kill myself. Again. "Watch out!" Big brother suddenly yelled, jumping me as a shard landed by my foot. We looked up and saw a myriad of projectiles shooting down at us. Big brother raised his sword and prevented any of them from getting to us, so the projectiles, or shards, whatever, landed on the Heartless. Kaboom. "Have you been a good boy?" A familiar, annoying voice said. Xigbar. Or if I can remember from the dreams Ansem's dead family's been giving me, 'Braig'. Wow, I just realized. He was a freak even before he was a Nobody. "Show yourself!" Sora yelled. Xigbar appeared on the elaborate ledge Saix was on a while ago. "Oh, it sounds like you haven't. Sora! Roxas!" "Roxas?" Little brother looked to us oddly. "Did he just call me Roxas?" Big brother nodded, as did all of us. "You've really put Organization XIII in a pickle. I guess that must be why the Keyblade chose you to protect its source's princess. But **man**, did it pick a dud this time. You don't look like you're half the hero the others were. I mean, yeah, you were supposed to protect our princess and whatever, but you could've just handed her over, you get me? I mean why go through all the trouble bothering us just to bring our princess here?"

"Are you done rambling?" Little brother asked, frowning. "What the hell is this freakshow talking about?" Cloud asked me. I shrugged, "No idea, he's crazier than the rest." "Ah." "Rambling?" Xigbar looked bewildered. Or at least, pretended to. "As if! All I'm trying to tell you, traitor, is that your time is up!" Xigbar threw his hands up in the air, and his shooting katars appeared. He shot them to his side and cocked them. "Here he comes!" Goofy warned us. Xigbar jumped down to our level and smirked at little brother. "You really shouldn't have betrayed us. You were going to make a great prince, you know." He spun his katars around and locked them together, then teleported back to the ledge. Crazy.. "Gotcha now!" He said, aimed at little brother, then fired. I jumped in front of Sora, and Cloud jumped in front of me. He held his sword up, and the lasers bounced back to Xigbar. Xigbar frowned at big brother. "Hmph. The freaks from your world always were a trouble. Trying to take our princess away from us!"

Xigbar teleported back to our level. He kept trying to shoot his crap at us, but we deflected and attacked him when he wasn't paying attention. He wasn't so difficult, but he was kind of annoying because he wasn't melee, and he kept teleporting everywhere! I wanted to get the stupid fight over with, but Xigbar only attacked from a distance and he barely got close to us. Once we tired him out a little bit he sent a small platform at us. "Run!" I shouted, deflecting the shots he fired at us. "Whoa, princess, I'm not trying to hurt you! Just the traitor!" Xigbar yelled. "Princess!" I shrieked. "Not that crap again!" "Princess, what?" Big brother asked, catching up to me. "No idea," I shook my head. "I mean it's so freaking obvious that I'm not a Princess of the Heart!" How could I be, when I was the Twilight? "Hakumei! I have a plan!" Goofy called. "What is it? I'll take anything!" We ran to him, as big brother deflected Xigbar's shots. "Why don't we.."

What was I doing? WHAT was I doing? "Ready?" Donald called from his side. "I still don't think this is a very good idea," Big brother whispered to me. "Y'think!" I shrieked in a whisper. "I'm the one being thrown around!" "Ready?" Little brother asked, noticing that I didn't reply to Donald. "Ready!" I nodded. "What're you doing?" Xigbar asked. "Don't do this, please!" I screamed, as big brother(who was at the right edge of Xigbar) picked me up and threw me to the left edge of Xigbar at little brother and Donald, who caught me. Thank you. Didn't think they'd be able to catch me! "What the heck are you doing to the princess?" Xigbar shouted. "Put me down!" I yelled, and little brother threw me to Goofy, who was right behind Xigbar. "Princess!" He turned around and tried to grab me, but Goofy already caught me. "Thanks, Goofy," I whispered to him. "Hey, the Superior's going to kill me if the Princess gets skewered into-" Xigbar stopped and looked down. "Ew!" Sora and Donald said, covering their eyes. Goofy cringed, and my eye just twitched. "Big brother, why do you have to be so disgusting?" Cloud stepped in from behind Xigbar, and pulled his compensating-for-something sword out of Xigbar's upper torso. "Clever little sneak.." Xigbar choked, and fell to the ground, his katars falling with him. "What?" Big brother shrugged. "You said get rid of him. I hate reccuring villains." "Hm, good point.." Goofy put me down and we walked over to Xigbar, who was currently immobilized. "Why did you call me Roxas?" Little brother demanded. Xigbar laughed, even in his state. "Wouldn't you like to know.." I raised my Keyblade. "Remember the name.. Right, Braig? And I'm sorry, but I must correct you. It's **ten** percent luck, **twenty** percent skill, **fifteen** percent concentrated power of will. **Five** percent pleasure, **fifty** percent pain, and a hundred percent reason to remember the name! Though I must admit, this doesn't pain me at all." Xigbar's eyes widened. "You remember?" I looked at him oddly. "Remember what? Whatever. Goodbye." I brought my Keyblade down on him. He didn't deserve any tears. Not from the Twilight, and not from his 'princess', who wasn't even a princess of the Heart, as he and everyone else kept insisting. "Ugh," Cloud cringed. "And you say I'm disgusting, little sis."

-----------------------------------------------------

Mickey, Ansem, and Auron arrive and look over the ledge to see Riku in Ansem's form and Kairi fighting the Heartless. "Uh-oh, they need our help." Mickey says. "The little one and Riku are together.. If not, Hakumei will bring them together. We have no part to play here." "Gee," Mickey says, still watching Kairi and Riku. "I wonder if Riku will ever change back..." "Riku chose that form so he could use the power of darkness to save his friend. It won't be easy." Auron looks to his friend. "Hmm.. Aren't you a little disturbed that the prince might actually fall in love with a man?" Ansem shrugged. "Who am I to judge? To love is to love. There is nothing I can do but wish my little one the best of luck.." Mickey nodded in agreement. "Besides, I think he'd be able to take care of him more than Kairi would. Sorry to say, but Kairi's a damsel in distress wherever she goes." Auron nods in agreement. "I think she was totally irrelevant in this adventure.."

-----------------------------------------------------

Oh, we were finally here. "Kairi, you were great!" Donald commented, as we watched prettyboy and Kairi get rid of the last Heartless on that floor. "Oh?" She turned around and saw us, then flipped her hair. What was that for? She waved at me, and I smiled back. Common courtesy. Get away from my brother. Sora walked over to her. "You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you." Yeah, right! Last I heard, Axel had to drag her out of Destiny Islands just to get her to move. Sora looked away from her. "I'm sorry-" He was interrupted as she ran to him and hugged him. Ooh. I looked to prettyboy for his reaction. He was looking down. Somehow, I did pity him. I mean, not only did he have that form, his love was unrequited, too! Ugh. I was as sad as he was. Or disgusted. "This is real," Kairi whispered. I controlled myself and didn't roll my eyes. I was fuming, though, as little brother hugged Kairi back. My eyes widened as I saw that prettyboy was actually letting little brother go. He really did love Sora.. **He** was the one who deserved to be my in-law! But.. But.. He was leaving! I held my hand up and created a portal of light to overlap his portal of darkness. He took a step back and looked behind him. I winked at him. "Pretty cool, huh? I can make my own portals now."

"Heh, like you know where they go!" Big brother said, putting his elbow on my head as if I were an arm rest. "Hey!" Cloud just laughed. Prettyboy gave me a small grin, then turned around to make another portal to overlap mine. "Wait, Ansem! I mean, Xehanort's Heartless..." Prettyboy stopped and withdrew his portal, as did I. "I never thought for a second that I'd ever see **you** again. Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad. But..." Little brother looked at prettyboy. How could he not realize it? Prettyboy wasn't even my close friend, yet I knew the way he moved! "But you saved Kairi, right? I have to be grateful for that... Thanks." Prettyboy gave little brother a small smile, too, and turned to leave, when I held my hand up again. "No portals of darkness available today," I told him. "You may have embraced the darkness, but you're going to have to face the light soon.. Prettyboy." Little brother, Donald, and Goofy gasped. "What's going on?" Big brother asked me, looking up from the Rubik's Cube I gave him. I told him he was going to get bored and that he could play with it while unimportant stuff (well, for him anyway) was happening. I whispered everything to him in one sentence and he understood perfectly. "Right, carry on." Sora looked at me, still surprised. "What did you say, sis?"

"Riku," Kairi answered for me. I nodded. "I'm no one--" Prettyboy shook his head. "Just a castaway from the darkness." "Sora," Kairi called. "Come here. Say something to him." Little brother came over, still unsure. "Here," Kairi said. "You'll understand." She took prettyboy's hand and little brother's hand, putting them together. "Close your eyes." Sora did, and after a few seconds, he opened them again. "Riku..." Little brother whispered. "It's Riku. Riku's here..." I elbowed big brother to stop playing with the cube and he looked up. "Wow, you were right." I nodded with a grin. I didn't want my little brother kneeling to anyone, but he fell to his knees in front of prettyboy, tears rolling down his face. See! With Kairi he was just 'hi' but with prettyboy he was bawling! "I looked for you!" He cried. "C'mon, Sora. You've got to pull it together," Prettyboy told him. "I looked everywhere for you!" Little brother sobbed. "I didn't want you to find me." "But it was him that was helpin' us, wasn't it?" Goofy asked. "Huh?" "Those clues we kept finding," Goofy told the duck magician. "That musta been Riku."

"I was starting to worry you guys weren't ever gonna catch on," Prettyboy said. "Sora never did pick the brightest friends. And with Kumei refusing to say anything, things would've been hopeless." "What's that supposed to mean!" Donald yelled. "It means that he admits to being stupid. And now he's dragging Kairi into his stupidity!" I explained. Prettyboy glared at me. "A-anyway," Sora interrupted. "Why didn't you let me know you were okay?" "I told you. I didn't want to be found. Not like this..." Prettyboy looked down. "I couldn't. I fought with Ansem. With...Xehanort's Heartless---when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself." "Does that mean.. You can't change back?" Kairi asked. "This battle isn't over," Prettyboy replied. "And until it is, I still need the power of darkness." "Then.. Let's finish it. You're still Riku, no matter what!" Little brother said. How sweet! But wait- how was little brother gonna end up with the prettyboy if he was old? That would be pedophilia! I wouldn't want there to be a Michael Jackson case in Destiny Islands.. "So how 'bout it:" Little brother asked, looking to me, Donald, and Goofy. "Think we can handle one last rumble together? The King's waiting!" I snorted, "I'll take a thousand rumbles!" "Yeah!" Donald and Goofy nodded with grins, "Let's get going!" I looked to big brother. "Coming?" He looked at me with a shrug. "Well, I have no idea what's going on with your friends, but since you're my little sister and I feel the need to involve myself with whatever is happening with you, I will." I scoffed playfully, "Sheesh, you could've just said you were coming and not waste my time." Big brother laughed, patting me on the head. "Oh, I love you too, little sister. Piggyback!"

----------------------------------------------

"This spot should do," Ansem says, stopping by a ledge close to the moon. Ansem sets the device down. "What does this gadget do?" Auron asks. "It's a device to reclaim Kingdom Hearts and encode it as data," Ansem explains. "Hmm.. Not sure I get it." Mickey says. Ansem sighs. "I do not claim to know the outcome of this venture, either. After all.. Hearts are unpredictable." Auron frowns. "You don't have to do this, Ansem." Ansem shakes his head. "I must. It is my own fault that my family is involved in this. If I had never started those experiments.. They never would have had to suffer. We could still be a family until now. I miss her.." Auron looks to his friend. "Lenora?" Ansem nods. "It's been many years, Ansem.. But I'm sure she still loves you." Mickey tells his friend, but Ansem shakes his head again. "She must hate me for all I've done." "I don't think so.." Mickey says thoughtfully. "It's not your fault Xehanort took the experiment too far and pushed through even when you told him not to any more. The only reason she'll be angry is because you didn't come with them when they escaped." "But it is my fault you died, old friend," Ansem tells Auron. Auron shakes his head. "I died protecting you. That was an honor enough. And being brought back from the dead and instantly protecting them.. It is a continuous honor." "And I thank you for that. But.." Ansem says nothing more, and switches his device on. A beam of light shoots towards the moon.

----------------------------------------------

We entered the Proof of Existence, where all but three were destroyed. What was this? "Where to?" Prettyboy asked. I shrugged, then pointed towards a weapon panel (or a gravestone..? I didn't know what it was) which was still blue, as opposed to most of them which were red and destroyed. "How about.. That one?" Everyone nodded, and- "What's that?" Big brother asked, as he jumped in ahead of the others, still carrying me. I shook my head, staring at the beam of light which shot towards the moon and forgetting that we just jumped in without the others. "No idea.." The boys, prettyboy, and Kairi finally arrived and little brother pointed to the beam as well. Prettyboy said something but I wasn't listening because big brother and I were arguing whether carrying me would break his back or not. He says it wouldn't, but I'm not in denial. But if he insists.. "Sis!" I suddenly heard. Big brother and I looked to our right, and tons of huge cards were circling the boys, prettyboy, and Kairi. They tried to run to us, but the cards covered everyone. In a snap, the cards flew away and they were gone. I jumped off Cloud's back, summoning my Keyblade. "Well, big brother.." He nodded at me. "Looks like it's just you and me."

I looked at Luxord, who was in front of us. Damn it, why didn't I notice him before he took everyone away? "Where are they, jerkface?" I demanded, getting ready to fight. "I'd rather we just skip the formalities, princess. The first to run out of time is the loser." "Bring it on!" I growled, and nodded to big brother. He ran at Luxord, who turned him into die. "Hey!" I frowned, then proceeded to attack him, too. He turned me into a card! "What the!" I shrieked. And I thought those cards from Wonderland had it bad. I didn't have legs at all! "Kumei, we've got to attack him!" Big brother yelled at me, still bouncing around. He **was** actually hitting Luxord, but what was _I_ supposed to do? "What do you want me to do? Give him a frickin' papercut!"

A few seconds later, big brother and I returned to our normal states. I held my arms happily. "I'll never take you guys for granted again!" I told them. "Uh, little sis, the fight?" Cloud reminded me, as he successfully slashed Luxord by his left arm. Luxord growled at big brother, but said blonde just ignored the other blonde. Wait. Never mind. Anyway, big brother and I were actually hitting Luxord, but his stupid cards kept getting in the way. "There's a pattern," Cloud told me. "What?" "There's a pattern. Wait for a few number of seconds and he'll put those stupid cards up to protect himself. But if we can strike before that second, we can get him." I nodded, then started counting. 1.. 2.. 3.. "Now!" Hackety Slash! Oh, yeah. Suddenly, cards spun around Luxord and when they stopped surrounding him, he was gone. "He's in one of them," I told big brother, who nodded. "I have an easy solution for _that_," He said, then jumped to the middle of the cards, whose backs were facing us. He spun around with his sword forward, cutting all the cards in half.

Luxord came back, but once he did **I** was the one surrounded by cards. I tried to push through them, but they were almost piling up on me and I couldn't see anything **but** the cards. Suddenly the cards I was faced with started spinning faster, and I had to hit them when I thought I saw the card with the circle right in front of me. I tried, but this is why I never won in the local casinos. Not that we actually have a casino. I'm just assuming that I'd never win. A few curses, screams, and clawing (don't ask) at the cards later, I finally hit the circles at least five times! HA! The cards left me alone, and I could finally see the outside world (that never was) again. Big brother looked to me, "You're all right!" I nodded, and saw that he was trying to kill Luxord. Well, who wouldn't be? "Together this time," Cloud told me. I grinned, and we lunged at Luxord from both sides- only for him to protect himself with tons and tons of cards. "Only one way to do this," Big brother said. "You attack from above to the middle, and I'll attack from the side." I nodded, "Throw me!"

Big brother threw me into the air to the wall. I ran up, pushed myself against it, then jumped, still upside-down. I pointed my Keyblade to the middle of the defense, and before I could hit, big brother spun and cut through its side. My Keyblade finally pushed through and I jumped off, re-summoning it after the cards had been destroyed. Luxord fell to his knees, coughing. "How could you.. Princess.." I frowned, "That's **KUMEI**! And you tried to kill me _first_." Luxord disappeared as big brother gave me another noogie(my head was starting to ache), and the cards holding everyone else captive returned. "You okay?" Kairi asked us. I nodded, "Sure. What about you guys?" Sora grinned, "We're fine! No worries. Let's keep going."

We returned to the Proof of Existence, and I potioned big brother up, all the while telling everyone how the battle with Luxord went. "I can sense Saix," Prettyboy suddenly spoke up. "He's using something to boost his power. If we can figure out his power source, we may be able to use it, too." I nodded. We walked into the Addled Impasse and saw Saix staring out the window to the moon. He smiled at us (?) when he saw us. "Only you could have made it this far in one piece.. Roxas." A claymore appeared in Saix' hand, and little brother summoned his Keyblade. "That's getting really old!" Donald nodded in agreement, "Yeah! He's Sora!" It was odd, but I think Saix' claymore just got.. Sharper. Saix came forward. "Different name, same fate. All you ever had to do was bring our Princess back to us. Axel was too reluctant, and how shall I say this..? Too heartbroken to do so. And you, Roxas, took the task. I was disappointed to find that you had failed because of your own curiosity of our Princess. But even now that you have brought her back, you must still be punished. So ready yourself, traitor. The Princess will come back to us!"

Saix thrust his claymore forward before we could react, and a wave of vibration shot towards us. Riku ran to cover little brother, and Big brother covered me. We were sent sliding backwards and out of the barrier Saix had created. I looked up from Cloud's grasp to see Kairi beside us, who was pushed here by Donald, and to see that little brother, prettyboy, Donald, and Goofy were still in the barrier with Saix. I realized what was happening. I ran to the barrier, "Hey! Let me fight!" I could hear them perfectly, but they couldn't seem to hear me. "Will you stop it?" Sora shouted to Saix. "I'm not Roxas! Sis is not your princess, and she's **not** coming back to you! She was never with you guys in the first place!" Saix looked to Sora and smirked. "It doesn't matter. The Superior himself said that our Princess would return. And she will, once I get rid of you!"

I watched as Saix lunged at little brother, but he was interrupted by Donald's Thundaga. Sora took the change and attacked Saix, before the Nobody pushed him back. Prettyboy and Goofy were also in the fight, but the fight was so fast that I could hardly catch up with what was happening. All I know was that Saix was a Berserker Nobody. Well, he probably controlled them, because he was almost exactly like one, if not exactly. I mean, he had a Berserker Stance and everything, and whenever he went into a rampage, not even prettyboy could dodge him. And prettyboy was pretty fast. I groaned, turning away from the battle and sitting against the barrier. "I'm supposed to be there," I frowned. "I'm the one Saix wants." Kairi looked at me and sat beside me, patting me on the back. "Don't worry, Kumei," She smiled. "I'm sure everything will be all right.." Cloud chuckled, looking at me. "Yeah, and Sora wouldn't be your little brother if he didn't manage to defeat this Saix."

Big brother lifted me up with one arm (funny, I always thought he was really skinny but rather muscular but not that muscular) and turned me around. I watched as little brother delivered the finishing blow, after which Saix could barely stand. The barrier disappeared, and I ran over to them. Saix dropped his claymore, which broke, and limped over to me. Big and little brother were about to attack, but I held my hand up. "No," I told them, shaking my head. They instantly backed away. "Why.." He asked, holding my shoulders. "Princess Twilight.. Where is my heart?" I looked at him, my expression unchanging. "You may not have a heart. Not until you understand that hearts are not to be tampered with." And Saix fell to the floor at my feet, disappearing. "Brr," Big brother commented, rubbing his arms and pretending to shiver. "Talk about Ice _Princess_." Prettyboy stifled his laughter, only saying, "But a Princess indeed." "Quiet!" I yelled, pointing my Keyblade at them. Big brother smirked, then chuckled. I shook my head at him and looked up to the moon. Saix drew his power from the moon. Lunar Diviner, right?

I frowned. "What's wrong, sis?" Little brother asked. "I've never seen such an eerie moon.. And yet, it feels so familiar." "It must be your memories from when you were still the Twilight," Kairi thought. "I still am the Twilight," I told her. "Yes," Prettyboy nodded. "But you haven't remembered everything yet, have you?" I shook my head. "Then that must be it." Sora nodded, then frowned, too. "Hey! I don't get it. Why is everybody calling me Roxas?" Uh-oh. "Because, Sora." Prettyboy explained, "Roxas is your Nobody." Sora looked at his best friend oddly. "My... Nobody? But that's crazy, I never turned into a Heart... Oh, right." "It was when you came to rescue me, remember?" Kairi asked. I looked to Prettboy, and felt sad for him. "Well, it was also to rescue this Prettyboy," I interrupted. Prettyboy looked at me, surprised, then nodded. He turned to little brother and said, "Xemnas was the one who found Roxas. He could use the Keyblade because he was your Nobody. That's why Xemnas brought him into the Organization-- But Roxas betrayed them. After that I fought him because I thought it would help you wake up. I lost, but the next time we met I made sure I was the stronger one. Maybe I didn't need to fight him after all. I think he left the Organization because.." Prettyboy looked at me and Sora. "He really wanted to meet you. The Keyblade Master and his sister, the famed Twilight." "Roxas.." Sora sighed. "I wish I could meet him, too." Prettyboy nodded and pointed to little brother's heart. Little brother smiled, "All right. Let's go!"

_I looked at the hoodie as he panted, dealing the blow which made number thirteen of the Organization fall. I walked over from my spot and watched him pick the boy up. He looked alot like Sora. "Finally," I said. "I thought you wouldn't be able to make it, hoodie. Even with my help you looked like you were actually **trying**." He snorted, "You seem pretty happy for someone who just captured her boyfriend's best friend." I glared at him, "We don't talk about that at work. And it's not capturing. It's retrieving. This boy is mine. He is **my** little brother. I'm just getting him back." I know the hoodie looked at me with disgust. "You don't own him." I smirked, "Don't act like you care, hoodie. Well, whatever. Let's get back." When we got back, DiZ' eyes showed confusion after I had told him that I was coming with Roxas to Twilight Town. "Oh, come on, DiZ. Don't act like you didn't know I was coming. It's only right to involve myself in this. _I'm _the sister. It's a right." I know DiZ smirked, "As you wish. I'll set the program up and you will be ready to leave by tomorrow." "I will." "Good," He said, then left. I sat and twirled around on his computer chair, looking at Roxas. This boy was part of my little brother. So he was my little brother. My eyes widened as he opened his eyes, but he was bound anyway. He couldn't move, just groan. "Where.. Where am I?" "Here," I told him. He looked at me, then looked away. "You're.. **her**, aren't you?" "Hmm.. I could be a **her**, but I don't know if I'm _the _**her**.." "Why did you leave him?" Roxas asked. "Pardon?" "Why did you leave Axel?" He repeated. I froze. "He liked you so much. He's been so angry and confused since you left." I sighed, walking over to him and ruffling his hair. "I left him because it was the only way to look for you.. Little brother." Roxas looked at me. "Little.. Brother?" I laughed, "That's right, you don't know me as anything but a **her**. I'm Kumei. Your sister." "My sister.. But the Superior said you were our Princess.. You have a heart.. How can you be my sister?" Princess? Superior? What? I shrugged, "I just am, okay? Now, go to sleep.." I kissed his forehead. "Tomorrow, everything will be fine."_

I shook myself out of it (again, for the second time today) and went back to the Proof of Existence. "Hey," I pointed to a path ahead. Everyone nodded, and we entered Naught's Approach. I was surprised as I heard, "Ansem, you don't have to." "Yeah.." Another voice said. "Your Majesty!" Sora yelled, running in ahead of us now. It was King Mickey, the second voice.. And.. The first- Uncle Auron! We ran to the voices and I gasped, seeing the man holding a device in front of us. "Hakumei, Sora.. the rest is up to you... And Roxas-- I doubt you can hear me-- but.. I am sorry." The face was different, but the voice was all the same. "DiZ!" Sora shook his head, "No- Ansem the Wise!" I gasped again. "My heart is telling me what I must do," He told King Mickey and Auron. "Please allow me to do what it says!" "No!" The two shook their heads vigorously. "But DiZ- I mean Ansem- Your family!" I pleaded. There were so many questions I needed to ask him.. Ansem looked at me and little brother sadly. "Princess.. Little one.. I am so sorry." Princess? Little one? Where did I hear this before..? "Tell Lenora.. Tell her.." Lenora? That was- "No, Ansem!" King Mickey shouted, but prettyboy grabbed his arm. "His heart's decided. We can't change that." I glared at prettyboy, "Why you-"

"I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. And look-- here you all are. How convenient for me that you bring the beloved Princess with you." "You're not taking Kairi!" Sora shouted. Xemnas started laughing, "Kairi! A mere princess of the heart. Insignificant in all aspects. I speak of the Princess of all worlds, of all hearts, you fool! It really is like father, like son. Speaking of.." Like father? Father? Who? Who was little brother's father? Who was my father? He looked to Ansem. "Ansem the Wise... You look pathetic." Ansem just looked at him. "Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you are." "Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you. **You** are the source of all Heartless. It was your research that inspired me to go further than you ever dared." Ansem's eyebrows creased. "I admit.. My disregard brought chaos to more worlds than one. But what were **you** seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten... Is this the answer you've been looking for?" "All that and more: The perfect world for the perfect princess. And now that that unruly Turk is out of the way forever, I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, one heart at a time. I thought you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand, though. Unlike me, you have a heart. And you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student who surpassed you."

"Xehanort. Foolish apprentice of a foolish man. You have surpassed nothing-- only proved how little we both know. We may profess to know the heart, but its essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant-- as oblivious as when we began. I'm afraid that any world you try to create... Any world of yours would be an empire of ignorance. And my princess would not be such a fool to choose **you** for her king. To choose **you** as the one she loves. Never. My little one would never allow it. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall!" What the hell was going on! As if I wasn't confused enough already, "We've said enough!" Ansem said. "Riku, you know what to do! King Mickey, Auron, old friends, forgive me!" His eyes, which I had gotten so familiar with already, softened as he looked at me and little brother. "My princess.. My little one.. I love you, and your mother. Farewell!" His Princess? His little one? Our mother?

Wait..

Little brother tried to run and grab Ansem, but was stopped by Riku. A picture.. A scene.. Flashed before my eyes.

_The little girl looked up to her mother and her father, tugging at their clothes. "Mama, papa, look what me and Ienzo found!"_

Wait..

Kairi held King Mickey back, and big brother Cloud held Uncle Auron back. It was continuous..

_"Yes, my little princess?" The father asked, still not turning. "Look! Look!" "Honey, I'm taking care of our little one.." The mother replied. The little girl stomped her feet, "Papa, Mama! Look!"_

Wait..

Donald tripped as he tried to run past Goofy and get to Ansem. Turn around. I need to see your faces..

_The mother and father laughed, "Oh, all right.." The little girl showed her parents the walking sticks she and her friend had found earlier, as they turned around. The mother- Brown hair and blue eyes. Beautiful smile. The father- Blonde hair and amber eyes. Kind smile. I giggled, "Aren't they cool? We didn't even know they were alive until one of them climbed up my hair!" Papa smiled, hugging me. "Oh, my little Hakumei, my little princess. So curious." He turned to Mama. "Lenora, next thing you know she's turning down suitors already." Mama laughed, "Yes, and our little one is going to have to be the one who wards them away!"_

Daddy?

_"My daughter," DiZ said. "She was my little princess. I think she would be as stubborn and as strong-willed as you if she were your age."_

Mommy?

_"Oh, Kumei.." My mother smiled, looking at me sadly. "You don't have to keep wearing those.. You have your father's beautiful eyes."_

My little brother..

_"Sis, sis! Riku said that if I really was a prince like the mayor said, then he'd be my knight!" I rolled my eyes at the ten year old in front of me, "Yeah, that's great, brat. Can you and that little prettyboy go parade your homosexuality somewhere else? I'm busy."_

M-me..?

_"Hmph!" I frowned as I told Lulu, "Can you believe the mayor? He said I was a princess once.. That I had a great father.. What nonsense. If he was such a great father, then why did he leave us? Little princess my ass.."_

"No!" I cried, finally realizing it. I tried to run to him. I tried. "No! Don't leave us again! We still love you!"

Ansem- no.. My father smiled at me. My daddy. My father. My King. "I'm proud of you."

"Papa!" This couldn't be happening. Not now. Riku, let go of me! "PAPA!"

------------------------------

There it is! Man, my back's been aching lately.. Anyway, review if you liked it, please:)


	31. The end? You're rude!

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

Z-AKA Andrea-: I love them too. Sadly, they will not be here. But someone closely connected to them will.. For a few seconds.

Echo: Here's the update:D

fire spirit: Hehe, Auron. I kinda forget that he and Cloud are actually there.

Angel Of Blacksouls: Aw, poor Sora. Well, he'll stir soon.. I hope.

And the update. Sorry to say that I probably won't update as soon as I hope to, because once I recieve my report card my parents will probably kill me. So, yeah. Anyway, review if you like it, please!

---------------------------------------

The machine exploded, creating a hole in Kingdom Hearts.

A huge light pushed everybody back, but not me. I saw it. The hearts falling from the sky. The Nobodies trying to reach for them. The hearts which fell to the ground disappeared and turned into Heartless. I knew what this was. It was Chaos. The Light and the Darkness had created him after the Dusk and I, the Twilight, died. The armies of Anger, Fear, and Despair sent by the Light and the Darkness rampaged against the Heart as it took me and the Dusk in. As it gave new life to us.. As I became me. I remembered everything now. My father, Ansem, the King, and my mother, Lenora, the Queen. The Organization had called me their princess not because I was a Princess of the Heart, but because their leader, this Xemnas, who used to be my Uncle Xehanort, used to call me a princess as well. But was I really all that great a princess? Ienzo.. I remember him. Zexion? Was that him?

"Kumei."

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to be greeted by an embrace, courtesy of big brother. "I'm sorry." "Sis?" Sora asked, tugging at my arm. I looked at him. "Was Ansem the Wise.. Really.. Our father?" I took a deep breath. "Yes, little brother." I nodded slowly. "Yes, he's our father." Sora pushed Cloud aside so he could hug me. Was he crying..? "I wish.." Little brother seemed to wipe his tears on my top. "I wish he could've stayed with us longer." "Me too, little brother." I agreed. I wanted to cry, too, but I've always been crying. It was time to be strong for Sora. "Me too. But just so you know, he was a great father.. And he died loving you, and me." "And mom?" I nodded. "And mom." Sora pulled away, wiping his eyes. "Okay, sis. But even if he's gone already, I love dad, too!" I smiled and pat him on the head. "Good." I looked to Donald, Goofy, big brother, Kairi, King Mickey, and- Holy. "Prettyboy?" My eyes widened. "Whoa! Prettyboy is back!" Sora turned around and gasped, "Riku!" "Wow!" Donald and Goofy nod. King Mickey nodded as well, looking from prettyboy to me. "Your father did say anything could happen." Prettyboy looked away. I rolled my eyes. "Riku, you gonna take that off?"

"Take what off?"

You pitiful, pitiful child. "The blindfold, doofus."

"Oh," Prettyboy muttered, and took it off. "I can't believe you actually got used to wearing that thing." I shuddered. Riku opened his eyes. "What was that for?" Little brother asked. King Mickey shook his head, "His eyes couldn't lie." "Lie?" Sora raised an eyebrow at his best friend. -Cough- "And just who were you trying to fool? Huh? Huhhh?" Prettyboy sighed, "Myself." "Riku..." Sora sighed. "C'mon, man! Why did you try to do so much on your own?" Little brother ran to King Mickey, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. I raised an eyebrow, big brother Cloud and Uncle Auron behind me and prettyboy. "You've got friends like us! Right, sis?" I laughed nervously. "Uh.." I looked to Riku. "Sorry, prettyboy. But maybe you can be my brother-in-law..?" Uncle Auron chuckled and big brother could only stifle his laughter as Riku turned into a deep shade of red. He snapped out of his thoughts and looked to the group. "Have you forgotten? I'll tell you why." He smirked. "'Cause I'm not a total sap like you." Little brother pouted, "Say that again!" Suddenly, Kingdom Hearts took on a darker look. "Uh-oh!"

I nodded in agreement with Donald. Uh-oh indeed. "What do we do?" Little brother asked. "We must defeat Xemnas. He's the Organization's last survivor," Prettyboy answered. "Right!" Sora nodded. Riku whipped his cloak off, "C'mon!" They ran off to Ruin and Creation's Passage. I turned to big brother and Uncle Auron. "Shall we?" Uncle Auron nodded with an amused smirk. "Like I said, I don't have a choice," Big brother teased, and ran off as well as I chased him with my Keyblade. We were almost past Ruin and Creation's Passage (I guess the floating platforms were kinda cool, except for when big brother and Uncle Auron slammed their huge compensating-for-somethings swords against a platform and it got broken forever), when Kairi shouted, "Guys!" I sighed, turning around. "What?" "Look!" She pointed to the walls. Holy-! Heartless were practically crawling out of the walls! It reminds me of that movie.. That one where the bugs were really disgusting.. Yeah, that totally narrows it down. Riku groaned, "There's gonna be no end to this." "Together we can stop 'em!" Little brother assured.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I muttered. I was about to say something else, but two huge figures appeared before us. Two figures meaning Pete's huge ass. Oh, Maleficent was there, too. "Damn it, Pete, stick that thing somewhere else!" I yelled, stepping aside. "Be gone from here," Maleficent said, taking no notice of my insult for Pete. "Leave these creatures to us!" "But there's no way we can take 'em all!" Pete said to Maleficent. "I will be sending them after Xemnas," Maleficent rolled her eyes, looking at Pete. "Or, perhaps, you would rather fight them yourself?" Pete paused to think. Tick tock, tick tock.. "Frankly my dear, I'd rather.. Run!" "Off with you then!" Maleficent roared. Pete kept backing away until he saw King Mickey. "Well, if it ain't the boat-boy king!" "Time to weigh anchor, Captain Pete!" King Mickey replied. "What, like 'abandon ship'?" Pete asked, then shook his head. "I don't think so!" "Hakumei! Do not forget---when I've destroyed them all, this castle shall be mine!" "Now lookie here. Opportunities like this don't come along every day, ya know," Pete told King Mickey, and rejoined Maleficent. "Bring 'em on!" I looked at Maleficent. "Thanks, old lady," I grinned. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Do not think that I am doing this for you!" I stifled my laughter, feeling a sudden sense of camaraderie. "Trust me, it hadn't even crossed my mind!" I raised my hand up to her. "Good luck, then?" Maleficent narrowed her eyes at me again, but high-fived me anyway. "Good luck."

"We gotta hurry!" King Mickey told us as Maleficent and Pete rushed off to the Heartless. "But-" "They're doing what their hearts command. We can't interfere." King Mickey said, before little brother could protest. We ran into the Altar of Naught, where Xemnas was holding his hands up in the air. "Ohh...my Kingdom Hearts...ruined. Now I'll have to start all over again." He looked from Sora, to Riku, to King Mickey. "Warriors of the Keyblade! Go forth, and bring me more hearts!" "No," We answered, pointing our Keyblades at him. "Denizens of light, answer this: Why do you hate the darkness?" Xemnas asked. "Aw, we don't hate it. It's just kinda.. scary. But the world's made of light **and** darkness. You can't have one without the other, 'cause darkness is half of everything. Sorta makes ya wonder why we are scared of the dark." Riku frowned at Xemnas. "It's because of who's lurking inside it." "Then allow me another question. You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So why is it that you loathe us who teeter on the edge of nothing? We who were turned away by both light and dark-- never given a choice?"

"That's simple," Riku said, but before he said anything else, big brother interrupted. "It's because your Heartless messed our worlds up. Destroyed them." Uncle Auron nodded in agreement. "You deserve what you got, _Xehanort_." "That may be.. However, what other choice might we have had?" Xemnas asked. "You could've laid off!" Big brother growled. "Yeah!" Little brother agreed. "Just give it a rest! You're Nobodies! You don't even exist! You're not sad about anything!" My eyes widened at Sora. Is that what he thought of Axel? I suppose I couldn't blame him, but.. "Very good," Xemnas chuckled evilly. "You don't miss a thing. Smarter than your father, I suppose. I cannot feel-- sorrow.. No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist." He threw his arms into the air and energy surrounded them. Suddenly, he disappeared. "Hey, where did he- Sora!" Donald gasped. I looked around. Little brother was nowhere to be found! "Little brother!" I yelled. "Not again," Big brother muttered. The rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

Ten minutes passed. He still wasn't back. "Sora! Answer me!" Riku yelled. Thud. I looked to my right and saw my little brother on his face. "Where've you been?" I asked, helping him up. "You're okay!" King Mickey explained. Sora looked around. "Where's Xemnas?" I looked at him oddly. "_You_ disappeared with him. Shouldn't you know where he went?" Little brother shook his head, "I- I don't know, I was fighting him, but-" "What?!" Donald gasped, looking up. We all followed. Ack. What was he doing there? "Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us from giving the perfect Kingdom to the perfect princess." "Hey! I don't want a Kingdom!" I yelled at him. "And also, the power to make the princess realize that she does want this Kingdom!" Jerk. "Xemnas, no!" King Mickey yelled.

"Hearts quivering with hatred.."

"Xemnas! Don't!" Little brother shouted.

"Hearts burning with rage.."

"You'll never win!" Donald quacked.

"Hearts scarred by envy.."

Before Riku or Kairi could yell anything out, big brother and Uncle Auron asked, "Why are we yelling?" I rolled my eyes, "Yeah! Can we stop it?" The group stopped shouting as Xemnas continued. What was the use? Let him continue. Then we'll defeat him. "That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it is not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!" I shielded my eyes with my hands as the moon glowed insanely bright. Xemnas disappeared again. "Xemnas!" Little brother shouted. I thought we talked about that? "You can't hide from us!" King Mickey nodded, "We're not gonna let him get away now!" "Look at that!" Kairi suddenly spoke, pointing at a door that suddenly appeared. "What's going on?" Goofy asked. "Kingdom Hearts," Uncle Auron stated. Riku nodded, "Let's go. Xemnas must be inside." "The worlds gave us this doorway," Big brother nodded, and so did King Mickey. "They want us to be the guardians of their destiny!" Donald turned to me. "So will we be, Kumei?" I grinned and nodded. "Alright! Let's go save the worlds again!"

"Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's victory.." Prettyboy said. "Or oblivion. So, Sora.. Are **you** ready? Do you remember before? We stood facing each other on opposite sides of that door. Now we stand side-by-side. Let's go home together this time." Little brother nodded, giving prettyboy the sweetest smile he had ever given anyone. Aww! I looked to big brother and Uncle Auron. "Coming?" "Of course," Uncle Auron nodded. "If you insist," Big brother smirked. I rolled my eyes at him playfully, then approached the door. I held my Keyblade. _Beyond this door is the beginning of the end of your journey. Are you prepared for what lies ahead?_ A distant yet familiar voice asked me. "I'm ready this time," I answered, even though everyone else probably thought I was going crazy. "I'm tired. Let's end this!" I looked to my fellow Keyblade Wielders: Sora, Riku, and Mickey. "Ready?" They nodded. We pointed our Keyblades at the door, and the door opened. We entered, and I was surprised to see almost an entire world inside. Well, I guess I shouldn't have been so surprised. This used to be my home. But it was different today.. Xemnas had infected it. Just as Xehanort infected Destiny Islands. I gripped my Keyblade hard. He was not going to do it again.

"Get ready, Xemnas!" Sora called. "It all ends here!"

Xemnas looked at Sora and Riku. "So.. It seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember that." He did this hand-motion thing, and suddenly this huge building was flying towards us. Holy crap. "Run!" I yelled, and we ran for the door. So much for courage and all that. "Uncle Auron, big brother, save the others!" I shouted. They nodded and tried to run for everyone, but only succeeded in getting Kairi and Mickey back out of the door. "No!" Riku shouted, but it was too late. The door closed on us. It was only Me, prettyboy, and the boys now. Little brother looked at us. "We can take him on our own!" I nodded. "Right!" We rushed to where Xemnas was, but windowed walls were popping up out of the ground, trying to get in our way. "Slice 'em!" I yelled, which the boys(including Riku now) did. We got past them, but the ground started shaking. It rose, leading us to the top of a building. I saw Xemnas ."Guys!" I pointed to where Xemnas was. "We have to get there!" "But how?" Donald asked. I racked my brain for an answer. "Watch out!" Riku shouted, then sliced a building that was coming at us. Aha! Thanks, Axel. "Like this!" I let Xemnas throw buildings at us, but I jumped on and past them as they flew at me. "Follow up!" I shouted, and we finally arrived to the machine carrying Xemnas.

Well, we were at the bottom of the machine carrying Xemnas. "We have to defeat those cylinders!" Riku told me. "They're holding the energy up!" I nodded. "But what about the Nobodies?" "We can take care of them!" We defeated the Nobodies _and_ the cylinders by stuffing the Nobodies into them then making them explode. It was creepy to look at, but it had to be done. We were then transported to this silver room with an Energy Core in front of us. "Do we have to destroy that, too?" Donald asked. Little brother and Goofy nodded. We attacked it as we had attacked the MCP, but like the MCP, it kept activating its barrier. Only when we defeated Nobodies in the room was the barrier disabled. After the Energy Core was destroyed too, we were brought finally to the room where Xemnas was. He was wearing this odd armor and sitting on a pretty little throne. Kidding. The throne was huge. "Princess! Come, sit with me," Xemnas said. "No!" I refused, and attacked him. The boys followed. He cleaved at us, and it did hurt, but only a little bit. I continued attacking him while the boys were being distracted by naginata, katar, and cards Xemnas had summoned. Weren't those Luxord and Xaldin's powers? I gasped as water clones of Xemnas appeared, attacking the boys as well. "You copied Demyx! How dare you!" I shouted as I turned to attack Xemnas again, but a sudden barrier threw me back. I ran at him again and growled, practically throwing my Keyblade at him.

A bright light came again and we were back outside the door with Kairi, Uncle Auron, big brother, and King Mickey. Xemnas fell to his knees. "I need.. More rage.. I need.. More hearts.." "Xemnas," Little brother shook his head. "There's more to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?" Xemnas looked at him. "Unfortunately.. I don't." He disappeared. "Alright!" Little brother cheered. I grinned, high-fiving with Uncle Auron, big brother, Goofy and Donald. "Gosh, you all did great!" King Mickey smiled. Oh, like he has any right to comment about that stuff. Friend of my dad's or not, he did kind of ditch us when I actually sent Uncle Auron and big brother to get the boys. Not **him**. Sora looked to Riku. "You're coming back with us, right?" He asked hopefully. Prettyboy looked away. "I had given into the darkness." "Riku!" Sora scolded. Riku sighed. "How am I going to face everyone?" "Like this!" Little brother replied, and squished his face. Prettyboy laughed. Well, we all did. "Ack," I held onto big brother as the building shook. "Hurry!" King Mickey said. Hurry _what_? "I'll open a path!" Prettyboy said, and held his hand up. Didn't work.

"You don't belong in the dark realms anymore, Riku," King Mickey told him. "How do we get out of here, Your Majesty?" Donald asked. "**I'll** open a path!" I mocked Riku, playfully this time. But before I could hold my hand up, a portal of darkness appeared. I looked to prettyboy. "What, did your dark powers lag on us or something?" Prettyboy shook his head, "Wasn't me." "Then who did it?" Goofy asked. "Well, I'm not sure," King Mickey shrugged. "But we'd better hurry and get through." Suddenly, Pluto appeared. "Pluto!" I squealed, as he ran around me, then ran into the portal. "Wait for me!" Goofy shouted, and ran into it. "C'mon!" Donald laughed, and he and the King entered. Big brother grinned, "Last one inside gets to be my bride!" I chuckled after giving him a look of disgust, "Well then if that's the case, Riku, you get in last." "Eww," Big brother shuddered, shrugged, then ran inside. "Come," Uncle Auron told me, and I nodded. Uncle Auron entered, but before I could, Namine appeared. "Whoa! Hey. It's you," I said. She smiled at me. "Thank you, Namine," Kairi spoke all of a sudden.

"Sure," Namine nodded at Kairi. She turned to little brother. "See? We meet again, like we promised." Sora looked at her oddly. "Huh?" "You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other." I gasped. Roxas! Roxas suddenly appeared out of Sora. Namine smiled at him. "I did, didn't I?" Roxas reciprocated it. "But I knew you." "Mm.. It's strange." Roxas nodded, "I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me. And you see yourself the way I remember you." "I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness.." Namine said. "Yeah, but you and I didn't." Roxas grinned. I remember it so well. "We got to meet our original selves." "So, we can be together again!" Namine exclaimed. Okay, over-excited.. Roxas walked over to stand beside Namine, and looked at Sora and Kairi. "Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together." "We'll be together every day. Right, Sora?" Kairi asked, looking him in the eye. I was getting annoyed. I looked to prettyboy, who looked even worse than a while ago. Poor kid. "Uh.. Yeah!" Little brother had no choice but to nod. Kairi took Namine's hand, and the two glowed. Namine was back inside Kairi.

Sora was a little freaked out by it, but Roxas said, "Look sharp!" Little brother was surprised and stood straight. Roxas looked at me, then Sora watched as Roxas hugged me. I smiled, "Roxas." "Sis," Roxas smiled. "I still love you." "Me too, kiddo," I laughed, then prodded him towards Sora. "I love you both!" I said, and Sora and Roxas smiled. Sora held his hand up. Roxas took it. They grinned, and Roxas was back inside Sora. "Little brother!" I squealed, and hugged him. He laughed, and when I let go, he looked at himself. "Huh..?" "Relax," Prettyboy chuckled. "You're all still you." "Hey, let's go home!" Kairi ruined the moment, standing beside the portal. "Riku, c'mon," Little brother called his best friend. "Yeah." Kairi entered the portal. The three of us were about to as well, but suddenly, it started to close! "Okay, no one said there was a timer on this thing!" I twitched, trying to push Riku and Sora into running faster. "Sora! Riku! Kumei!" Kairi gasped, but the portal had closed already. Little brother looked around, "What?" I blinked as there was a flash of light. "What's that?" Prettyboy asked, pointing towards a nesting core. A huge flying mecha burst out of it and flew towards us. "Holy shit!" I shouted, trying to hold my ground. "Looks like the fight isn't over yet!"

The ginormous mecha flew into the castle, making it shake harder. I ran to the edge, looking for an exit. I walked back to Riku, who was holding Sora, for a running start. I ran towards the edge then jumped off. "Sis!" "Kumei!" The boys yelled. Oh, come on. I'm not dying that easily. Sadly, the same could be said for Xemnas. I landed onto the hovercraft I saw earlier and flew it towards the two. I motioned to the platforms on both sides of the hovercraft. "Get on!" They nodded, little brother jumping to my right and prettyboy on my left. "Can you guys fight while you're on those things?" I asked. "No problem!" They replied. I nodded, and flew the hovercraft towards the mecha. I tried speeding up, but it was too fast. The boys attacked the Nobodies that tried to attack me. Apparently, though, I could absorb the laser attacks some of the smaller mecha sent at me and when there was enough energy, I could shoot this huge megalaser thing at the huge mecha. Cool. After a while, we finally destroyed one wing. A few more hits (and Curaga), the other wing was gone, then the tail, then the head. Teehee. Die, mecha thing.

Suddenly, the area was filled with smoke. "Can't see!" I coughed in the smoke. When it cleared, there was an even bigger mecha (bigger than the one we just beat) with bigger guns and Xemnas in this kingly armor(the one he was wearing before when we **thought** we had beaten him) sitting on his throne at the top of the mecha. A building came flying at us. I tried to swerve. I just remembered! I'm not supposed to be able to drive! "Ahh! Why did I have to realize that?!" I yelled at myself, the building ramming at the hovercraft's posterior. We flew towards Xemnas' mecha, and tumbled over to the top, where his throne was. "Oof!" I groaned and stood. The hovercraft was lost in the abyss. Riku helped Sora up. We summoned our Keyblades, facing Xemnas. "Princess!" His voice boomed. "Stop being so stubborn. Stay with me in our Kingdom!" "No!" I growled at him. "This may have used to be my home, but not anymore! I don't want a Kingdom! I want a family, and you're not in it anymore!" I lunged, and the boys followed. Xemnas sighed. "These fools have brainwashed you. I must clear your mind, then, and make you remember!"

He created a life-sized barrier, pushing me back. These huge snowflakes then popped up beside him and started beaming blue lasers at me- Ow! I tried to run, but running left would harm Riku, running left would harm Sora, and running backward would just make the lasers follow me. Only one way to go. I charged, still being electrocuted by the lasers, and did as many combos as I could with prettyboy and little brother. Suddenly, Xemnas did his barrier thing and the effect was bigger than last time. I was thrown off into the abyss. "Sis!" I heard little brother yell. "Keep fighting!" I shouted back, still being thrown back. Oh great, now _I_ was teetering at the edge of nothing. Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts! I closed my eyes and flew to the left, dodging the buildings flying at me. "Nothingness is eternal!" Xemnas voice still boomed. "Riku.. Are you sure you're not jealous of Sora?" Oh, please. The only thing Riku's jealous of is my fighting prowess and Kairi.

I jumped past the steady buildings and sliced through the flying ones as we had done earlier. Those snowflakes came out and tried to shoot me again, but I just kept flying higher until they couldn't reach me. I landed back on top of the mecha after throwing one building at it, destroying its shield. I kept lunging at Xemnas as little brother and prettyboy did, but he just kept pushing us back with that stupid barrier and those stupid snowflakes! "Princess, be with me," Xemnas said again. "Sorry, Xemnas," I shook my head, running towards him with my Keyblade. "But whatever floats your boat sinks my ship. And frankly? I hate water."

Another flash of light (I swear, I was seeing dots), and we were in yet another room. It was pretty big, and it had grey and white swirling around it. Before us stood Xemnas in a black and white outfit. Ugh. How tacky. "Heroes from the realm of light," He spoke. "I will not allow it to end this way-- not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same... Eternal!" "You're right, light and darkness are eternal." Riku said. "Nothing probably goes on forever, too. But guess what, Xemnas?" "That doesn't mean **you're** eternal!" Little brother sneered. Xemnas seemed to chuckle, only amused at the two. "No more eternal than that radiance of yours.." Xemnas' hands started to spark with energy again. "Anger and hate are supreme!" He 'announced', and started disappearing like a Dusk would. Reversal, reversal.. Ouch, those lightsabers hurt. He was so annoying! He kept disappearing, too. "We're not playing hide and seek anymore, Xehanort! Face me!" I growled, jumping him as I saw him, but he disappeared again. I gasped as I looked to my right and saw him uppercutting Sora more than a dozen times, and slashing at Riku with his lightsaber.

"Don't touch them!" I hissed, and jumped his back, tugging at his hair. He tried to make me let go of him, but I was poking at his eye (and missing) as fast as I could. He threw me off him. "Princess, you mustn't get involved," He told me calmly. I stood up. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm no longer your princess before you get it through your thick-" I gasped. "Sora!" Riku and I shouted as Xemnas caught little brother off guard, locking him into a sphere of black and blue energy. We tried to stop it, but Xemnas threw one of his barriers at us. "Begone!" He yelled, looking at Riku. I couldn't look at Sora. "He's taking Sora's energy," Riku told me, with a panicked look on his face. "We have to save him!" "I know that!" I frowned. "I'm trying to think.." I looked left and right. Nothing. "Hey, prettboy." He looked at me. "What?" "Have you ever played meatshield before?" He shook his head, "No, why?" I shook my head, telling him it was nothing. "I guess I'll have to be the unlucky pig today. Go get Sora, I'll handle him!" "But-" "That's an order, **Riku**!"

I distracted Xemnas (and the clone he had created) while Riku reached for Sora's hand inside the sphere, pulling him out. "No!" Xemnas growled. "Shut up!" I said, whacking him on the face with the hilt of my Keyblade. "You're fighting _me_ now! And I think you'll find that I'm a **very** jealous opponent." Xemnas' eyebrows creased as we fought. I took the chance to grab him by the arm and spun him around, throwing him off to hit whatever wall there was in this crazy room. "Is that all you've got?" I shouted. Suddenly, everything turned black. Riku shot me a look, still carrying an unconscious Sora. "What's that look for?" "You just had to challenge him?" "Yes!" I rolled my eyes. "It's a hero thing!" "Really? I don't think I've done it before!" "You're anti-hero, of course you haven't! Now stop yapping and protect Sora!" "What?" He shouted over the sudden noise that we could hear. Not that we weren't yelling when the noise wasn't there either. Uh-oh. I knew what that noise was, now. "Reflectga!" Riku shouted, protecting the two of them, and covering Sora's body with his just in case. I ran around the two of them as quickly as I could, deflecting the thousands of laser beams coming at us with my Keyblade.

With yet another flash of light, the three of us were staring Xemnas down. To my surprise, Xemnas was able to knock Riku back. "Riku!" Sora gasped, and I myself gasped when Xemnas held a laser beam to Sora's head. Riku looked up from where he was. "Don't lay a finger on him," I muttered, and ran at Xemnas. Fortunately and unfortunately, Riku saved Sora and damaged my pride. He was faster than **me**?! Hmm.. No. He's not normally faster than me. Only when his true love is in danger. Yes. That must be it. Xemnas swung his lightsabers around. I met his sabers with my Keyblade. We both tried sending the other back, but we cancelled each other out. Riku pushed Sora out of the way as Xemnas skidded against the ground near him. Xemnas hit Riku with the saber on his left side. I caught Riku, and Sora leapt forward. I gave Riku a potion, which was actually enough to heal his wound. "Little brother!" I called. After attacking Xemnas once, little brother took over and helped Riku sit up. "Keyblades!" I said, holding my hand out. Little brother handed his and Riku's Keyblades to me and I held them with both hands, my own Keyblade floating beside me. I turned to my Keyblade. "Shall we?" It spun in the air, and I grinned. "We shall!" I crossed the two Keyblades in my hands and knocked Xemnas high up into the air. "Go!" I yelled, and my Keyblade flew at Xemnas.

It did a good deal of blows before getting knocked back by Xemnas. I caught it, and gave the boys their Keyblades back. Xemnas faced me. "A last chance, princess. Let us rule over our Kingdom! Be the princess that I know you to be!" "You don't know me," I replied, then looked over to Riku and Sora. "Boys?" They nodded, and little brother pointed his Keyblade at Xemnas. Riku held Sora's hand, and they smiled at each other. A beam of light shot from Sora's Keyblade at Xemnas, who screamed in agony. The boys put the Keyblade down. I walked towards Xemnas. "Princess.. Why.. This was for you.." I raised my Keyblade, ignoring his words. "This is going to be for all the worlds you harmed. For all the Hearts you stole. For the friends you took me away from. From the family you took away from me. For even having the gull to speak to my boys. And especially.." I cleaved my Keyblade down. "This is for Axel!"

"Alright! We did it!" Little brother cheered, pulling me towards Riku so we could celebrate. I helped Riku stand. "I wouldn't be too sure of that," He suddenly said. I followed his eyes. "No.." I groaned. "I thought it was over!" We stood back-to-back. "Get ready!" I said. But we didn't have to fight. A burst of light came from Riku, and all the Nobodies were gone. Riku fell to the floor. "Riku!" Sora gasped. I stood over Riku. No. this wasn't happening. I had seen this before. "Don't die on us," I whispered, shaking Riku. "It's not your time yet! You've still got to-" I stopped as a hand covered my mouth. "Relax. I'm awake," Riku said, shooting me another look that said 'I can't believe you were going to blurt it out!'. Ha! So he admits that he is in love with my little brother. Teehee. We helped Riku up again. "Sora.." He looked at my brother as I walked ahead of them. What? My Keyblade was behind me and it served as my eyes. I saw what it saw. "I can't." "Don't say another word!" Sora shook his head, refusing to believe that his best friend had just given up. "It's not over. It's just not."

Sora put Riku's arm over his shoulder, helping the limping boy walk. "How can you say that?" Riku asked Sora. "Even if we could go on.. Look where we are." "Aw, c'mon, Riku. You've been hanging out in darkness too long. You gotta try and think positive!" I turned around and grinned, "That's right, prettyboy. This train runs on happy faces." Little brother looked at me. "I thought it was a boat?" I scoffed, "Yeah, but I hate boats, and since I won the gummi ship from Donald and Goofy, I'm calling it a 'train'." Riku chuckled at us softly. I nodded, "That's the way to go!" I walked past them, letting them stay in front of me. "Sora?" Riku called. Sora stopped. "Hm?" "You lead." Little brother smiled. "Got it." The two started walking. Just.. Anywhere. I only followed. "You know.." Riku started. "I always figured I was better at stuff than you." Pfft. And I always **knew** I was better at stuff than you two. Okay, shh, Kumei. Don't meddle with the affairs of the heart. This was so cute. Riku looked to Sora. "Are you mad?" Sora shook his head. "No. I kinda always thought you were better at everything, too. Riku-" Little brother stopped as a portal of light appeared before us. The boys looked to me. "Did you..?" I shook my head. "It wasn't my doing.." Though I am disappointed in myself. Why didn't I think of that? Ugh.

We entered the portal and found ourselves in a dark beach, the moon shining brightly. "End of the road?" Riku asked. "Yep," Sora nodded. "Put me down," Riku told him. "I can walk." Little brother nodded again and let go. I walked past him and Riku, sitting by the waves. "You know.." Little brother started. I knew he was talking to Riku. "Maybe the darkness has gotten to me, too." Sora turned around and gasped. "Riku!" I looked. "Prettyboy," My eyes widened. I ran over to him, as did Sora. Riku sighed. "This world is perfect for me. If this is what the world really is.. just this, then maybe I should fade back into darkness." Little brother had a worried look. "Riku.." "If the world is made of light and darkness... We'll be the darkness." Speak for yourself, prettyboy. As much as I want to stay with you guys, I'm part of the light. "Yeah. The other side...the realm of light is safe now. Kairi, the King, and the others are there." "And mom," I made them remember that I was actually there, too. "Don't forget mom." Sora nodded. "That's what I mean.," Riku said. "Hey, Sora.. Could you help me? I want to get down to the water." I walked with Sora and Riku back to the waterside, and sat down beside Riku. He was inbetween me and little brother. "At least.." Riku closed his eyes. "The waves sound the same."

"They are," I nodded. "The same waves mom and I used to listen to when we first came to Destiny Islands." "Oh," Riku nodded to himself. "Ansem.. Wanted me to give you this." I froze as Riku handed an envelope to me. I opened it and found a letter, as well as a small bracelet. I gasped. "This bracelet.." It was the same one my mom had. The one that she said she shared with my father. "It's real this time." I opened the letter.

_Dearest Kumei,_

If Riku has given you this, then I must already have gone. I am sorry for leaving you, your mother, and your brother. I was so obssessed with my revenge, that I.. I could leave it be. If I return now, I might lose my mind. It pained me so much to speak with you every day, yet treat you as if you were not my own daughter. My own little princess. There is nothing much to say except that I am proud of you for taking part in saving the Princesses of the Heart, and for restoring most of the worlds. I will always love you, your mother Lenora, and your brother Sora. Always remember that. Enclosed is the bracelet your mother and I share. I hope you will someday find it in your heart to forgive me. Know that I thought of our family everyday while I was still alive, and even now, wherever I am, I still think of all of you. Tell your mother that. You've made me proud, my little princess. I wish I could be there for you while you grow into the loving Queen you once promised to be, but I suppose Rude can take care of that. I will always watch over you. Never lose hope. I will always be with you.

Your father,

Ansem

Little brother came over and hugged me as I finished reading it out loud. "It's okay," I told him. "I'm fine." He smiled and went back to his place beside Riku. I lied down on the sand, closing my eyes. "Wake me when something interesting happens," I told the boys, and pretended to sleep. I watched from behind as Riku shifted his eyes around nervously. "What I said back there.. About thinking I was better at stuff than you.. To tell you the truth, Sora.. I was jealous of you." Little brother looked at him oddly. "What for?" "I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart." "Yeah," Sora sighed. "Well, I've got my share of problems, too." "Like what?" Riku asked. "Like.. Wanting to be like you." Riku grinned, "Well, there is one advantage to being me.. Something you could never imitate." "Really?" Little brother raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" Riku smiled at him. "Having you for a friend." "Then I guess.. I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you could never imitate, too." Aww, that was so sweet! Lacking in terms of fluff, but, still sweet. The boys looked at the sky, closing their eyes. Riku looked down and picked something up from the water. What was that?

It was a bottle. Specifically, a note in a bottle. "Sora, I think it's for you," Riku said, giving him the letter. "Thinking of you, wherever you are," Little brother read. He continued reading another bunch of crap, and I knew who wrote it. Kairi. I used to read the little never-sent love letters to Sora she wrote, courtesy of her grandmother. "One sky," Little brother finished reading the rest of the note. "One destiny." I stood up. "One destiny," I repeated. The two looked at me, surprised that I was awake. "I thought you were-" Little brother stopped, looking at what was ahead of us. "Light," Riku whispered. "The door to light!" Little brother exclaimed. "Did you do it this time, sis?" I shook my head. "I thought we resigned to the darkness. I didn't bother. So this.." I chuckled. "This must've come from you guys." The boys stood up, facing the portal. "Well.." "We'll go together," Little brother said, before Riku could finish his sentence. I grinned, standing behind them. "Last one through has to steal from Lulu!" I yelled. The boys froze. "And you know she wouldn't like that." I burst out laughing and made them hold each other's hands. I jumped over them, and dived towards the portal. "Let's go!"

I gasped for air as I rose from the water. I was soaked! So were Riku and Sora. Thankfully, I could still stand, so I wasn't drowning or anything. "Sora! Riku! Kumei!" Kairi shouted, waving at us. I waved at her, and the three of us 'swam' to shore. Suddenly, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy appeared, running past Kairi to us. King Mickey ran and hugged Riku(who threw him into the air and caught him), while Donald and Goofy hugged me and Sora, laughing and knocking us back into the water. Two hands pulled me up from the water by the shirt, and it turned out to be Uncle Auron's and big brother's. I gasped happily and hugged the both of them. Kairi giggled with a smile. Sora and Kairi looked at each other, and for a second, it was Roxas and Namine who stared into each other's eyes. I didn't mind that pairing, but Kairi, stay away from Sora. Speaking of, little brother took the Oathkeeper keychain from his pocket and showed it to Kairi. "W-we're back." Kairi smiled. "You're home."

I laughed, tears of joy falling down my face. It had been a year since I was here. "Kumei!" A few people yelled. I looked ahead and gasped again, "Lulu! Tidus! Wakka! Selphie!" I ran to them and hugged them. "Oh Kumei, I'm sorry we fought! I won't interfere with the way you treat your brother again!" Lulu sobbed. I laughed, "It's okay, Lulu. I was the one at fault. **I'm** sorry!" She smiled and we hugged again. "Wow, Kumei! You've grown alot, ya?" "Yeah, you're getting pretty old! Good thing Sora and Riku are still young!" Tidus agreed. I laughed and whacked them both on the heads. I felt like a child again. Like nothing had happened. Like.. Axel.. "Hakumei!" Another person shouted. I looked past my friends and smiled. The person ran and hugged me, crying. "Mom," I laughed, "We're home." She cried, "I missed you so much." She ran to little brother and hugged him, too. I knew she forgot about Sora when that whole Castle Oblivion ordeal came and that she hated herself for it, but I told her it wasn't anything to worry about. She stopped as she saw the man at my far left. "Auron?"

"Queen Lenora," Uncle Auron bowed. "An honor to see you again." My mom smiled weakly, "I'm no longer a Queen." "You still are, actually," Big brother spoke, walking up to her. "I just spoke with Leon. The old castle's done. You can stay there again." Mom gasped, "Radiant Garden is..?" "We saved that, too," I grinned. "So am I still grounded? I mean, it's been a year.." My mom laughed, then I held her by the shoulder. "Oh, by the way, mom.." She saw the serious look on my face. "What is it?" "I.. met dad." I showed her the letter and the bracelet. She started to cry. "Ansem.." I pat her on the back. "He.. Died protecting us, mom." Little brother joined in the hugging. "He died loving you."

I walked to the mayor's house, looking around for anybody I knew warily. We were heroes, yes, but Sora still had to go to school and the celebration was put off since mom said Riku, Sora and I needed some sleep. Sorry, mom, but even if I'm not pissed at you for not telling me who dad is anymore, I'm still sneaking out. I knocked on the door. Nobody answered. I flew up to the mayor's room, rapping on his window. No answer. I peeked inside. He was asleep. Sheesh. I opened it with my Keyblade and entered. I shook the mayor, effectively waking him under his blanket. He shot up, looking at me. "Ahh!" He fell off the bed. "Kumei! You're back! I'm so glad you're safe!" I nodded, "Yeah, so anyway-" "Wait. What're you doing here at this time of the night?" "I was getting to that," I muttered. "I came here to ask you something." He looked at me, sitting up on his bed. "What is it?" "You once told me that I was a princess of a great kingdom, but I didn't believe you." He nodded, "Yes.." "But now I know that I was and am the princess of the kingdom of Radiant Garden. But how.. How did **you** know? ...Did you.. Did you work for my father once?"

The Mayor's eyes widened, and made an odd sound. I think he was choking. And anyway, I wouldn't actually know if his eyes were widened. I just assumed. He was kinda wearing his mayor suit, glasses, and hat to bed. Weirdo. "...Yes. Yes I did, Kumei." I stared at him. "You look familiar, Mayor," I told him. "Who were you?" "I was.." "Oh!" I took something out. "I was also wondering if you knew about the man who owned this." I showed him a metallic rod. The one that appeared in my hand when Axel.. The Mayor's eyes widened. "How did you get that? Where?" He asked. "Well, it-" He snatched it from my hand, inspecting it closely. He looked at it sadly, then looked to me. "How did you get this..?" "So you knew him," I nodded to myself. "You knew Axel?" "Not Axel," The Mayor shook his head. "Reno. His name before he was taken by the Heartless.. His name was Reno." I then realized who he was. I leaned closer and took his hat off for him. He was a little bald. I took his glasses off, replacing them with sunglasses. "Oh.." I looked at him. "Mister Mayor.." He sighed, knowing that I knew. "You were.. You are.. You're Mister Rude?"

---------------------------------------

And oh my, there's the update. Is it over? Is it finally over?


	32. Not yet! I'm still here

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

Echo : Can't tell you! Must read on.

fire spirit: Nope, I don't think it's done yet..

Sorry, kinda hurried this one up because I might not be able to update for a while. I would still appreciate reviews for the previous chapter and this one, though!

-------------------------------

The end?

Not yet. Not for me.

I'm.. Still here.

Well, it's been three months since we saved all the worlds _again_, and since I found out that our Mayor was actually Mister Rude! After I had found out, he asked if I met Reno. I replied that I only got the metallic rod from Axel when he.. Well, when Axel disappeared. Mister Rude told me that Axel had appeared before him and told him that he was going to take Kairi to see Sora to make him happy to make me happy, so he had allowed it, but he didn't know that it would turn out like that. He also apologized for not having saved me and Sora when the Heartless took over our world last year, because he was protecting my mother. I told him it was no problem.

Speaking of when the Heartles took over our world last year, it's my birthday today! Not that it being my birthday today has anything to do with the Heartless taking over our world last year. Actually, I missed my birthday last year because they ate our world up. Sora, Donald, and Goofy actually had a celebration for me last year, but I was still bitter then. Digressing, I'm not wearing contact lenses anymore. My mother used to tell me to take them off because I had my father's eyes and not hers (blue, like Sora's), but I only listened now. I yawned. Man, was I tired. It's about.. four in the morning. I woke up early today and ran off to the beach(not our play island) because I wanted to escape the town. Not only are they going to deafen me with their 'happy birthday's, they're also going to bombard me with the same questions they bombard me with every day of my life. _"When do you think your mother will give you the crown?" "Have you chosen a King yet?" "How about Leon? He's responsible. He'll make a good King!" "No, no, it should be Demyx! You two look so funny together." "But that Demyx boy is so irresponsible!" "Fine, fine, Leon it is."_ I rolled my eyes as I remembered. As if. They couldn't dictate who my King was going to be. And no way in hell was my mother going to give me the crown to the kingdom! I loved Radiant Garden, but I was too lazy to be Queen. Besides, mom already gave me a stupid job as a princess. **I'm** supposed to be the one who talks to new people who want to live in our kingdom. Ack. I dislike socializing when it's not to save worlds.

So, what am I doing sitting in our side of the beach? I'm fishing. Not that I'm actually succeeding. Beside me are my Keyblade and the metallic rod Mister Rude said belonged to Reno. Did I mention that he cried and hugged me when he saw the metallic rod? Poor guy. "Moooooooooommy!" A small voice yelled. I looked behind me. Why was he up so earlier in the morning? I opened my arms for my little boy to hug me. "Sephy, what's wrong?" "Nothing!" He gave me a toothy smile. He had his father's green eyes with a little amber (or yellow) mixed from me, but he retained his long silver hair. "Uncle Demyx just said that he was going to teach me how to swim today!" I laughed, "Ah. Where is your Uncle Demyx?" "Over there!" He pointed to a figure walking towards us, slouched and rubbing his eyes. I burst out laughing. "Did you wake him up?" He nodded happily. "Hey, Demyx! Walk faster!" I shouted. I could see Demyx nod his head slowly as he came over. "Oh, hey, Kumei. Awake already? Happy birthday." His dry lips cracked a smile. He nudged my little one. "Oh, yeah! Mommy, look what me and Uncle Demyx made for you!" He handed me a little box. "Happy birthday!" I smiled at him and Demyx, "Aw, thanks, guys." I opened the box. It was a magical bracelet made of water. "It's beautiful," I told them. "Like you, mommy!" My five year old boy giggled, then dragged Demyx (who was still in his sleeping shirt and shorts) off to the water. Oh, yeah. You must be wondering why those two are here. Let me explain..

_I sighed and walked along the beach of our island. The sight was beautiful- it was about five thirty, after all. I sat down, staring at the sunset. My beautiful moment was interrupted as I heard a familiar voice. "Um.. sis?" I looked behind me. "Yeah, little brother?" "Can we.. talk?" I nodded and patted the empty space on the sand beside me. "Sit down." He slowly, almost cautiously sat down beside me. Something was up. I thought that part of my life was over? "What is it, Sora?" _

_"I don't.. feel it anymore."_

_"Feel it? You have to elaborate, little brother, I can't read your mind."_

_He took a deep breath. "Remember how I used to.. Um.. Like Kairi?" I perked up. "Of course." "Well," Sora looked away. "Ever since we saw Kairi again, I Well, I've been keeping it to myself, but I kinda lost it." I shuddered, "Uh, you mean you went crazy with love for Kairi?" "No!" He shook his head. "The opposite of that.." "You mean, you don't like Kairi anymore?" "Y-yeah," He nodded slowly. "But don't say it like that. It sounds horrible." "Well, how else am I going to say it, Sora?" He sighed. My eyes widened. Oh my. Prettyboy had a chance. "So, little brother.. Is there a reason why you suddenly fell out of love for Kairi?" He nodded so slightly that if I weren't his older sister, I probably wouldn't have noticed it. "I.."_

_"You..?" "I realized that.. Someone was more important to me than Kairi. Just like that Saix said. First I wondered why he said that I was lying, but then I realized it." "Realized it." "Yeah. That Kairi wasn't the most important person in my life." I nodded. I was bubbling with excitement. Sorry, little brother. I know this is serious for you, but I've been thinking about it since forever. "And the real most important person in your life is..?" No answer. After a few seconds, I looked to him for his answer, but gasped. "Oh, little brother! Are you okay?" He was crying! I hugged him, "It's okay to tell me, little brother.." I stroked his hair. "It's all right.." He looked up to me. "Really? You.. Promise you won't tell?" I nodded. "It's.." It's..? "It's.." It's...? "Well, it's.." IT'S?!?! _

_"It's Riku."_

_I nodded slowly, trying to not to scream in happiness. "But-" Sora looked at me. "But the bad thing is, it's not in the way I should think of him. It's.. It's the way you thought of Axel!" My eyes widened, though I wasn't that surprised. I nodded slowly, pretending to take it all in. He looked at me fearfully. "Are you mad?" I shook my head, "Of course not, Sora. I could never get angry at you for that." He pulled away from the hug and stared at the sun. It was almost gone. "So.." He sighed again. "What should I do?" "Let me tell you something, little brother." I looked ahead to the sun. "We're heroes. Technically, I'm a heroine, but, same difference. Now, who is our girl in the story? Kairi. Sometimes, there's an anti-hero. Someone who doesn't use a very good way to get to a good cause. That's where Riku comes in. Now, tradition states that once the (usually) male hero saves the day, he gets the girl. That's tradition. But the decision you're going to make now.." I looked at him and pointed to his heart. "Is it to follow tradition.. Or is it to follow your heart?" _

_Little brother looked down to his heart. "Tradition.. Or my heart.." "See, Sora, nobody is telling you follow tradition except tradition. But the truth is, who really cares? I'm going to tell you now that at the end, **someone** is going to get hurt. But you're going to have to risk that to make another one the happiest person in the world. So, who's it going to be? Who do you want to be with?" "I want.. To be with.." I smiled at him, standing up. "I'm going to leave you with that question now. I hope it helped. I know you'll do the right thing." Before he could stop me, I walked away._

_The next day, I was in Radiant Garden running errands for my mom. "Okay, okay, wait. **Why** do we need more flowers in the marketplace, and why do **I** need to order them? Where're big brother and Uncle Auron?" I asked, stopping to catch a breath. I'd been running around the kingdom since about six in the morning. "Because," My mom reasoned. "Auron and Cloud are already on another errand. We used to have more flowers around the marketplace. Don't you remember?" I rolled my eyes, "Of course I remember, but not as many flowers as you're ordering now!" "Well, I thought it'd be even prettier." I sighed, "Okay, on it." I jumped out of the castle, gliding down towards the Postern. I looked to my watch. Ahh! I promised Wakka I'd buy new balls for him to play blitzball with! Crap. One and a half minutes. I ran to the Marketplace and bumped into Leon before I got into the flower shop. He was holding a bunch of flowers. "Flowers!" I exclaimed. He looked at me. "Yeah, they're for y-" "I need to buy flowers for my mom!" I looked to my watch. Thirty seconds! "Can you buy them for me, please, Leon? Then can you drop them off at the Castle and tell my mom that I really needed to do something?" Leon looked at me oddly, but nodded as I handed him the munny. "Yeah, sure.." "Thanks!" I said, and ran off to the gummi ship. I think Leon said something after I said thanks, but I wasn't listening anymore. _

_"Phew," I wiped the sweat off my forehead. I had gotten here just in time to get those balls for Wakka. Okay, that sounded wrong. You know, I never used to sweat when I was fighting Heartless. It was back from heroine to girl-with-nothing-do-to-in-life-but-actually-a-princess-who-runs-around-sweating. Blargh. I dropped the balls off at Wakka's house and started walking back to my house, when I saw a little scene by the school grounds. "Thanks, Sora, that was great!" Kairi giggled, walking out of the school building. I hid behind a building, secretly watching them. "Heh, no problem, Kairi! I had fun, too!" Little brother smiled. "Wanna do it again tomorrow?" Kairi asked. "I don't know, depends if there's nobody there." Kairi nodded. Sora laughed, "Wait 'till everyone finds out!" "Oh, we don't tell them," Kairi said. "We don't?" "Yeah!" Kairi grinned. "It's our little secret, Sora.." She kissed his cheek and started running off. "See you tomorrow!" I hid as she ran past me. I looked back to Sora, who wiped his cheek. "Now, to get to what I actually wanted to do today.." Little brother started walking off, too. "I'm going to see Riku!"_

_Hm. What was that all about? What secret? I'm curious. Totally curious. Well, I guess it didn't matter right now. I already portaled myself to Lulu's house which was on the way from Wakka's house, from Riku's house, and from school to my house in Destiny Islands, anyway. "I'm starving," Lulu muttered. She looked to me. "Wanna cook something up?" I shrugged, "If you insist. How about cookies?" She gave me a look. "You bake that." "Cook, bake, what's the difference?" I asked. She narrowed her eyes at me playfully. "Curse your wordplay." I laughed, "Whatever, Lulu. You know you want to!" "Want to what?" "Bake cookies. **And** do Wakka." She gasped, "How did you know?" I blinked, then burst out laughing. "I didn't!" She gasped again and threw a pillow at me. "I hate you!" "Me too, I kill myself!" I replied, still clutching my stomach in laughter. "Lulu wants to do Wakka! Lulu wants to do Wakka! Wait 'till **Tidus** finds out!" "What?! Tidus can't keep his mouth shut about anything!" I grinned. "Exactly." Before she could hit me again, lightning struck and thunder roared. I looked outside. "It's raining," I stated. "Don't change the subject!" _

_-----------------------------_

_"Riku said yesterday that he wanted to talk," Sora said to himself. "Maybe I can tell him then.." He reached his best friend's house and rang the doorbell. "Sora!" Riku's mother greeted, hugging Sora. "How are you?" Sora smiled at her, "Hi! I'm fine, thank you." "That's good! Oh, come in!" She pulled Sora inside and led him to the living room. "So, um, is Riku here?" Sora asked. Riku's mom nodded, "Yes, he's upstairs. You better be careful, though!" "Why?" Sora's eyes widened. "Did something bad happen?" She laughed, "No! No, of course not. Well, if something did, I haven't heard about it. Riku just came home a few minutes ago, carrying a bad mood. He stomped his way to his room and slammed his door. I haven't seen him so angry since he lost to your sister once!" Sora paused. "Hmm.. Well, sis hasn't been fighting lately.. So I guess it must be something serious. I think I'll go see him." Riku's mother sighed, "Good luck." Sora nodded and went up the stairs to Riku's room. "Riku?" He called, knocking on his best friend's door. It opened._

_"What." Riku said (or perhaps asked), staring at Sora. He was angry. "Uh.. Can I come in?" Riku rolled his eyes and went back into his room, but left the door open. Sora took this as a yes and entered, closing the door behind him. Riku was sitting against the wall of his room with a frown on his face. Sora sat beside him. "Hey Riku, do you mind if we talk?" "You're going to talk anyway." "Okay.. So, I was just thinking. We haven't been hanging out lately." "Yeah. So?" "Well, I thought that ever since we came back from our adventure, we'd hang out more." "Why don't you just hang out with Tidus or Selphie? They're the ones you haven't seen in a year." "I've hung out with them! But it's not the same. You're my best friend." "What does that have to do with anything?" "It means I should be spending more time with you! And.. Well.. I did want to talk to you about something.. It's.." Riku clenched his fist standing up. "Look, Sora, why do you care?" Sora stood up, too. "What do you mean? I care because.. well.." "See? I don't know why you want to hang out with me when you can just hang out with Kairi! I mean you've got your little secret with her and everything, right? What the hell were you even doing in school a while ago?" Sora blinked, "You saw that?" "I saw **you** walking out of school! It's disgusting, Sora! Why would you even do that with Kairi?" Sora never liked it when Riku yelled. Whenever Riku yelled, he always grew angry, too. And so Sora became angry. "Do what?" "Stop playing dumb, Sora!" Sora's eyes widened, and he flared at Riku. "That's disgusting, Riku! And why are you so angry, anyway?!" "Because you're so annoying!" Riku answered. Sora was getting really angry. "But who am I to complain? You're the hero, right? You should go be with your girl! Go do whatever you want with her!" Sora was furious. "You don't even know what you're talking about! In case you wanted to know, Kairi and I were decorating the classrooms for next schoolyear!" Sora was shaking. "Yeah, I bet," Riku replied, also raging. "I can't believe you'd even think I could do anything like that! And to think.." Sora wiped the tears from his eyes. "And to think I came here to tell you that I wanted to be with you!" _

_Riku's eyes widened, but Sora had already run out of Riku's room, running down the stairs. Riku's mom saw him. "Sora, what's wrong? I could hear you shouting up-" "It's nothing," Sora replied. "I'm sorry for bothering you." He ran out the door. Riku's mom frowned. "Riku! Get down here and fix whatever mess you made!" No reply. "RIKU!" "You think I'm not on it already?" Riku retorted, running down and past her, out the door. "Sora! Wait! There's a storm!"_

_-----------------------------_

_There was a storm. I bit into the cookies Lulu and I baked. Lulu had already finished battering me with her pillows and we made these cookies afterwards. "I hope Sora made it home okay.." "Uh, Kumei." I looked to Lulu, who was sitting by her window. "What?" "I think you better see this." I walked over to the windowsill, and my eyes widened. "Sora!" He was running in the cold! And.. He was crying? Crap! What did that idiot prettyboy do now? I was about to run out of the room, when Lulu pulled me back. "Wait. Look." I walked over to the windowsill and saw Riku running behind him. I opened the window as Riku grabbed Sora by the arm. Lulu didn't protest. She wanted to see this, too. "Sora, wait!" He made Sora turn around. "What?" Little brother sniffed, trying to pull his arm back. Prettyboy's grip was strong. "Sora, I.. Sora, I want to be with you, too." "Riku," Little brother cried, and prettyboy embraced him. "I'm sorry for hurting you," I heard Riku whisper. Thank you, Keyblade(it was floating by the door)! "I just.. I was going to tell you today, but when I saw you and Kairi.. I thought.." Riku sighed. "I'm sorry." "It's- it's okay," Little brother replied, still trying to breathe properly. In all his crying, he was doing that weird-super-fast-breathing thing already. Riku smiled at him, pulling away. "Now come on," He entwined his fingers with Sora's. Aww! "You should get inside or you'll get sick." _Ding dong!

_"I think that's them," Lulu said, standing up from our place by the windowsill. I nodded and closed the window, deciding to go open the door for my favorite pair downstairs. "You know, I kinda expected that prettyboy to kiss my little brother." "Ugh," Lulu shuddered, closing the door to her room. "As if the thought of two guys kissing wasn't disgusting enough already. This is your brother we're talking about! He's 15, remember? He's in no shape to be kissing yet. And anyway, I think he's the uke.." I burst out laughing at the word. "My little brother, the uke!" I paused as Lulu opened the door for Riku and Sora. Riku was leading. I sighed, "Uke it is."_

Okay, so that hardly had anything to do with the two getting here. Speaking of, Sephy was drowning Demyx. "Sephy!" I shouted. "Don't push Uncle Demyx' head into the water!" Wait, wait. It did have a connection. It was because of that incident that..

_"How'd Kairi take it?" Lulu asked as we sat on my porch. I shook my head. "Not well. I had to comfort her for about an hour until she stopped crying. Then she decided that she'd be happy for them." Lulu shrugged, "I guess she's not such a bad girl after all." I nodded in agreement. Wow. Little brother and prettyboy were finally together. Wakka and Tidus had 'admitted' that they 'knew it was coming'. Pfft. Selphie's eyes widened and she screamed when we told her, but it was also out of joy. I sighed. Lulu looked at me. "Something wrong?" I shook my head. "Nah. I just.." "Need some time alone?" Lulu asked. I nodded, "How'd you..?" Lulu stood up and smiled. "I've known you since we were ten, Kumei. I think I should know at least a little about your mannerisms. See you later." She waved and walked back to her house. I had this annoying feeling in my gut. My adventure wasn't over yet. It was unfair. The hero got to make his choice. But the heroine.. I was given no choices. I was.. "Alone," I whispered. Suddenly, I stood up. It wasn't me, I swear! I started running to the beach. What was I doing here? I stepped into the boat and started rowing to our play island. When I arrived, nobody was there. It was to be expected, since Sora and Riku were at the latter's house, Wakka was playing blitzball with Chappu, Tidus was spending time with Yuna(did I tell you that in human years, Yuna from the 'treasurelesswings', heh, was the same age as my brother and Tidus? I introduced them and they got along quite well), Selphie was grounded(she accidentally whipped her dad when she was jump roping), and Kairi was still at home, maybe moping or trying to get her mind off Sora and Riku. _

_My feet then took me to the Secret Place. Oh my. I hadn't come here since our first adventure. Back then, I was.. I placed my hand on the door. "I was.." I shook my head as it started to hurt. My hand started to glow._ Are you coming, Twilight?_ A voice asked. _We've been waiting._ I took a step back, but closed my eyes. I held the doorknob. "I'm ready. I'm not going to run anymore." I heard an odd sound, and I opened my eyes. Wow.. "It's beautiful," I whispered. It looked exactly like it did in my memories. So different from when Xemnas infected it. This was.. "Kingdom Hearts," A too-familiar voice said at my right. I gasped. "Zack!" He smiled, opening his arms. I hugged him. "Zack, what're you doing here?" "Apparently," Zack laughed, "Being good friends with the Twilight gets you to a pretty good position with her Dad." "My dad?" "The Light." "Oh," I nodded. Zack held my hand, leading me towards a somewhere I didn't know. "Why have you come here?" Zack let go of me and faced me. "I'm-" "Looking for something, right?" Zack asked. I nodded slowly. "How did you know?" "I was told that the Twilight hated loose endings." I laughed, "That I do. But.." _

_"Do I know who you're looking for? Yes. But it's not my place to tell you where they are." "Why?" I asked him. "Because it's not my place," Zack said again, motioning for me to follow him. He led me through a series of rooms before he stopped. "It's your father's." He opened the door. I stepped inside. It was.. Bright. I looked to Zack. "You're not coming?" He shook his head. "I respect your privacy," He told me. I smiled. Just like Zack. He closed the door, and once I got used to the light, I walked forward. I stopped when I saw something ahead of me. A throne. And on it.. "Dad?" I looked at him. He smiled, "My princess." "Dad!" I shouted happily, and ran to him. He stood and hugged me. I looked at him. "Dad, you're the Light?" He nodded, "The manifestation.. When I heard the Heart was going to give you new life, I had to go before him so I could take care of you. When I was reborn, though, I could not remember a thing. That is why I needed to know more about the heart. And when I was so angry at Xehanort, I was so obssessed with revenge that the Darkness took it as the opportunity to send its minions to destroy us. It is only now that I remember who I really was and am."_

_I nodded, taking it all in. He sat down on his throne again. "How is your mother?" He asked. "And your little brother?" I smiled, thinking of what had just transpired. "Well, mom's ruling the kingdom now," I said thoughtfully. "And Sora.. Well.." I grinned. "He's with Riku." Dad laughed. Dad, dad, dad. I was talking to my dad. "Is that so?" "You're not against it?" I asked. "You don't seem to be, so you must see something in Riku. Besides, I trust Riku." I nodded, "He will be a good.. Um.. Husband.." I laughed at the thought. "My son! A wife!" Dad pretended to gasp. "Unthinkable!" I clutched my sides, "That's right!" Dad and I laughed, and after a few minutes, we finally calmed down. "How about you, my dear Twilight?" He asked. "Oh, I'm fine," I answered. "What I meant was.. How is your heart?" "Oh. I.." I placed my hand over my heart. "It's.. It feels like something's missing." Dad nodded, "I expected such." "You did?" He nodded again. "You have not fulfilled your promises yet. That is why." "Promises..?" I tried to remember. Oh! That promise. "But, how do I-" "With your heart," Dad answered, before I could even finish my sentence. Sheesh, could everyone hear read my thoughts? "Fulfill them with your heart. And no, I cannot read your thoughts. I simply know you."_

_Yeah right, dad._

_"Fulfill them with my heart.." Oh! "That voice.. It said.. I would find Demyx, Sephiroth, And.. And Axel in the true Heart.. True Heart.. Kingdom Hearts! It said I would find them here!" Dad nodded. "It was the Heart who spoke to you and led you in all your adventures." "So they're here.. Have you seen them?" He shook his head. "I'm afraid you will have to find them yourself." "What? But-" "Where did you last see them?" Dad asked. He pointed to my heart. "Were they not in your heart?" I gasped. "Of course!" They're in me! But.. "But.. how do I.. Um.. Take them out?" "Just call for them." I nodded slowly. "Okay.." I took a deep breath. "Demyx.." I whispered, feeling Demyx' blue light leaving me. I closed my eyes. "Demyx, please.." I opened my eyes and looked ahead. Nothing. "PRETTY GIRL!" Someone shouted from behind, and jumped me. I looked at my attacker. "Demyx!" I screamed, and jumped him. He (who was wearing a white shirt and pants) laughed. "I missed you so much!" I hugged him. "But.." I looked at him. "Shouldn't you be how you looked like before you turned into a Nobody?" Dad smiled. "Well, Demyx didn't want to remember his old life. He just wanted to remember you. So now, when he was given a new life and a new heart, he came back the way you remembered him." _

_"That's right!" Demyx said. "And since I can't remember what my name was.. I think I'll call myself Demyx!" I laughed, "Yeah, that's pretty good." Demyx grinned toothily. "I know it is!" "So, next is.. Sephiroth." I didn't close my eyes this time. "Sephiroth," I called. His silver colored light left me. It floated to the ground, and a small glowing figure appeared. I blinked. Demyx blinked. Dad chuckled. The small figure stopped glowing, and it turned out to be a little boy of five with long silver hair and green eyes mixed with a little amber (or, uh, yellow). He was wearing a huge white shirt and shorts. Cute kid. I knelt down in front of him. "Um.. Sephiroth?" He rubbed his eyes. "M-mommy?" I blinked again. "Uh, I.." "Mommy!" He hugged me. I hugged him back unsurely. "Um.." Demyx walked over to him. "Aw, hey, little guy! I'm your Uncle Demyx!" "Uncle Demyx!" He 'shook' Demyx' hand. Demyx carried him off to play somewhere else in the room. I faced my dad. "Okay, why is Sephiroth a child?" I asked. Dad shook his head. "It seems Sephiroth was always a child at heart. In his life, learning that he was an 'abomination' of sorts drove him crazy. He never really recovered. It is not I who decides the forms they take. It is you. You have given him a chance to live normally again. And I'm sure he will. You are his mother, after all."_

_"But I'm just seventeen!" I told him. Remember how I told everybody I was eighteen? Technically, I was just turning eighteen this year. So I wasn't lying that much. Dad smiled. "Well, at seventeen, you've saved the worlds twice. I think you're responsible enough, my little princess." I sighed. "Fine." I looked to Sephiroth, who was playing tag with Demyx. I smiled. "I guess it won't be so bad." Dad nodded, "Having a child is one of the most beautiful things in the worlds." I looked away. "But what if he asks.. What if he asks about his father?" "Tell him his father is the man you love," Dad replied. "What?" "Axel," Dad said. "He's the one, isn't he?" I nodded slowly. "But you.. You don't.." Dad stood up again and hugged me. Again. "I approve." "You do?" "If you love him, then there must be some good in him. Besides, I know who he truly is now." "Then you approve?" Dad laughed. "Yes, I believe I said that already." I smiled, "I love you, dad!" He smiled. "Mommy!" Sephiroth called, He ran to me. I picked him up. He was probably too old to be picked up, but whatever. He's **my** son. I'll baby him if I want. "Is that grandpa?" He asked, pointing to dad. I laughed, "Yes, Sephy, that's grandpa." Sephiroth smiled :) and reached out for him. Dad took him, "Hello, Sephiroth." _

_Sephiroth giggled, then looked to me. "Where's daddy?" I froze. Oh no. "Oh yeah!" Demyx nodded, running up to us. "Where's Axel?" I closed my eyes. "Axel.." I whispered. I felt the red light leaving me. I opened my eyes. "Axel, come back." Nothing. I expected somebody to jump me from behind. Nobody. Then, the red light started floating away. "Come back!" I gasped. It went up higher. I flew for it, but it left. It left me. "Why.." I looked to my dad. "Why did it go..?" Dad shook his head, "I'm afraid I do not know." Sephiroth looked at me. "Daddy went away?" I sighed, "Yes, Sephy," I nodded. "Daddy's going to be gone for a while. But he'll come back.. Someday." I turned to my dad. "I should be getting home.." He nodded. "Yes, go and help your mother. She needs it." I looked at him. "Aren't you coming?" He shook his head. "Demyx and Sephiroth will go with you, but Zack and I can not. Demyx just lost his heart. Sephiroth practically did as well. But we died." I frowned. "So I'm never going to see you guys again?" He smiled, "You can always come and visit." My eyes widened, "I can?" He nodded. "You could bring your mother along sometime.." I nodded, "I will!" He grinned. "Just wait until she finds out that she has a grandson." I laughed, "Will do!" I hugged my dad, not for the last time, and left the room. Zack looked at me, then Demyx, then Sephiroth. He greeted the two of them. "You two take care of Kumei, you hear me?" "Yep!" Demyx grinned. "Okay!" Sephiroth nodded. Zack smiled. "Good." I hugged Zack. "Will you be back tomorrow?" He asked. "Hm," I looked up to think. "I'll try." He nodded. "I'll be seeing you." I cheered. "I will."_

And that's how it went. Well, there's still a disgusting little story after that, involving going here to Destiny Islands, introducing Demyx to Mister Rude and vice versa, and falling in love at first sight, but we'll save that for another disgusting day. Not that I actually mind that yaoi. It was actually kinda cute. Sephiroth dragged Demyx out of the water. Demyx was unconscious! Oh my. "I think you need to kiss him, mommy," He told me. I laughed, "Haha, no, Sephy. Wait here." I portaled to Mister Rude, told him what happened, then portaled back here. "Demyx!" Mister Rude gasped. He ran to him and performed CPR. Sephiroth tugged at my shirt as Demyx coughed water out. "Mommy, I thought boys were supposed to kiss girls?" I twitched. "Well, um, some boys like kissing other boys. And.. Uh.. Okay, sorry, I'm terrible at explaining things. You'll understand when you're older." "You mean I'll kiss boys too?" "Heavens, no!" I shrieked. "No, I think you're going to marry a nice little girl and settle down. How about that?" Sephiroth stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Ew, girls." I laughed nervously. "Yeah.."

Mister Rude had taken Demyx to his office to rest after we dried Demyx and Sephiroth. Sephiroth wanted to see his grandmother(Ha! You should've seen the look on my mom's face when she found out she was a **grand**mom), so I portaled him to her. Then I went back here. It was about four thirty now. Okay, I'm sleepy.. I stood up, took the metallic rod and my Keyblade and walked back home. "Screw getting away from the celebration. I'm going to bed."

I covered my ear as someone honked over it. "Not now," I muttered. "I'm tired.." "That's for waking up at four in the morning!" I heard Selphie say. "Get 'er, boys!" Lulu ordered with a laugh. I felt four people grab my legs and carry me by my back. "To the gummi ship!" Sora, who was probably carrying me feet, said. "Oh-kay!" Three other voices said. They were Wakka's, Tidus', and Riku's. I was half-asleep when they flew to some place I didn't know about, but woke up again when they made me sit on a chair. I refused to open my eyes. Lots of people were saying 'Shh!'. I was going to sleep again, when everybody decided to scream my ears out.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KUMEI!"

I opened my eyes. I was on some carriage with no cover! Driven by horses! ...Wait. That was normal. Everybody crowded around me. Sephiroth, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Yuna in her human form, Wakka, Lulu, Selphie, Chappu, Jecht, Uncle Auron, big brother Cloud, Aerith, Leon, a little laptop with Tron on it being carried by Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Tifa(why??), Mister Rude, Mushu, Mulan, Li Shang, Chien Po, Yao, Ling, the Prince(in his human form! He wasn't a beast anymore! Wicked), Belle, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Cogsworth (all in their human forms!), Herc, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, the Greek gods (I can't name 'em all), King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Huey! Duey! Louie! Donald! Goofy! Merlin, Cinderella, her prince, her Fairy godmother, those cute mice, Liz, Will, Captain Jack Sparrow, Aladdin, Jasmine, the Sultan, Abu, Carpet, Iago, Jack Skellington, Sally, Dr. Finkelstein, The Mayor (of Halloweentown), Lock, Shock, Barrel, Santa Claus, Simba, Nala (I think she was carrying a cub), Rafiki, the other lionesses, Pumbaa, Timon, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Fuujin, Raijin, Vivi, Setzer(What the-?), Lilo, Stitch, Pleakley, Jumba, Nani, David, Aurora, Prince Phillip, Fauna, Merryweather, Flora, Alice, the Cheshire Cat, Tarzan, Jane, Tantor, Kala, Terk, Jane's dad, Ariel(with legs), Prince Eric, Sebastian and Flounder in fishbowls carried by King Triton, and (holy moly) King Triton with legs! Pooh, Rabbit, Piglet, Tigger, Owl, Gopher, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Pongo, Perdita, the 101 dalmatians, Geppetto, Pinnochio, Jiminy Crickey, Peter Pan, Wendy, the lost boys, Michael, John, Tinkerbell, Snow White, Prince Charming, the seven dwarves, Rikku, Paine, and many others!

"Aw," I rubbed my eyes, waking up. "Thanks, guys!" "It's not over yet!" Genie suddenly popped out of nowhere. The carriage started moving, and everybody walked alongside it. "Where're we going?" I asked. "To the castle!" Little brother replied, pointing to it. "The celebration's over there!" I just realized, we were in Radiant Garden. Suddenly, trumpets started sounding. Everyone in the kingdom came out of their houses, waving at me. "Make way!" Genie's voiced boomed. Everybody did so. I looked at Genie oddly as he flew around the kingdom. Was he.. Singing?

_Make way for Hakumei!  
Say hey! It's Hakumei! _

_Hey! Clear the way in the Marketplace!  
Hey you! Let us through!  
It's the prettiest face!  
Oh come, be the first on your block to meet her eye!_

_Make way!  
Here she comes!  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
Oh, you know you love this gal!_

_Hakumei, fabulous she!  
Beautiful Twilight!  
Genuflect, show some respect  
Down on one knee!  
Now, come on up and just say  
"Oh, Princess, happy birthday!"  
You'll get to meet her spectacular coterie!_

_Hakumei! Mighty is she!  
Beautiful Twilight!  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely!  
She faced the Nobody hordes!  
A thousand Heartless with swords!  
Who sent those goons to their lords?  
Princess Kumei!_

_She's got seventy forms for her Keyblade  
And Elixirs  
She's got fifty-three  
When it comes to prolonged, angry tirades  
Is her mouth like a zoo?_ Hey!  
_I'm telling you, it's a world-class dictionary _

_Hakumei! Striking is she  
Beautiful Twilight!  
That physique! How can I speak  
Weak at the knee  
Well, get on out in that square  
Adjust your hair and prepare  
To gawk and grovel and stare at Hakumei!_

_She's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys  
_I do?  
_And to view them she charges no fee  
_What? I don't have a zoo!  
_She's got boys, some look normal, some hunky!  
(Trying to court her!)  
It's too bad that she's already taken  
Still, they're lousy with love for the: Hakumei!_

Ack. We burst into the castle. Genie, stoooop.

_Hakumei! Amorous she!  
Beautiful Twilight!  
Have you seen? The Queen's grandson? Our Sephiroth!  
And that, oh Princess, is why we got dolled up and dropped by!  
With sixty Greek gods, lions galore  
With fishes, crabs,  
A trident and more  
With fairies, wizards, and undead bodyguards(no offense, Auron)  
Mermaids who warble on key  
Make way for Hakumei! _

We finally stopped. at the huge dining hall. I didn't usually like eating here, but I guess since there are a ton of guests, I could enjoy it. My mother looked up from setting the last plate in place. "Oh! Happy birthday, honey!" She greeted, then invited everybody to sit down. I got off the carriage and did so. Man, what a celebration! I wish Dad and Zack could've come. And Axel.. He would've liked it, too. Well, the celebration was great, as I had said earlier. The food was great! "So, Kumei," Tidus called my attention, looking up from going all mushy mushy with Yuna. I looked to him, "What?" "Are you still afraid of getting old?" I remembered those questions. "No," I shook my head. "I'm afraid of losing my loved ones." Tidus grinned. "Oh! Do you still wanna see rare sights?" Wakka asked. "Nah," I replied. "I've seen enough sights in my lifetime. I think I just want to settle down.." Wakka nodded, then turned to talk to Lulu again. "Hey! Is being number one still the most important thing to you?" Selphie asked. "Nope," I grinned. "I already know I'm number one. And even if I weren't, the most important thing would be to be with the people I care about." Selphie giggled. "That's good."

Meanwhile, Ariel's sisters were getting angry at Genie. "I do **not** warble!" "Well, technically.." Ariel grinned. Her sisters scoffed, "Ariel!" She laughed. "Fine, fine." The Seven dwarves were playing with the 101 dalmatians, the princesses of the heart and most of the other girls(except me) were talking, Mister Rude and Demyx were nowhere to be seen(I did _not_ want to know), mom was talking with Uncle Auron about some stuff, big brother and Leon were 'training' their 'eating' skills, Sora and Riku were mushy mushying like Yuna and Tidus and Lulu and Wakka, Jecht was doing these weird magic tricks and Chappu was his assistant(all the children were watching, except Sephiroth), Sephiroth was playing with Demyx and his clones, the chef was chasing Sebastian- Hey. I yelled for the chef to stop chasing Sebastian. That's better. Sebastian and Flounder were **peacefully** eating with King Triton, who was conversing about Kingly stuff with King Mickey, Daisy and Queen Minnie were talking, Donald and Goofy were teasing Sora and Riku, Lilo and Stitch were part of the group watching Jecht's tricks, Tarzan, Aladdin, Mushu, Genie, Li Shang, Chien Po, Yao, Ling, and a few other guys were showing their 'stuff', Jumba was looking at the laptop with Tron curiously, Pleakley wanted to try my mother's clothes out, Pongo, Perdita, Pooh, and all the other animals were having their own party. Wow. I think it's time to excuse myself. And I did. I'm glad everyone was having alot of fun. I was having fun just watching them! But I wanted some time alone.

I snuck out to the Castle Postern, and I ran. I ran as fast as I could to the Dark Depths, where nobody would find me. Where nobody could bother me. Well, only Demyx knew I stayed here anyway. I sat at the edge of the Dark Depths, where we once saw Xemnas. My feet were dangling off the cliff. I didn't mind. I could fly anyway. I summoned my Keyblade and just looked at it. The Bond of Flames.. The form Axel gave me. I took the metallic rod out. Axel gave this to me, too. But Mister Rude said that it belonged to Reno, right? I understood. "Hey Axel," I called out. "Did you know? You have a son. His name is Sephiroth! Yeah, you know him, right? Well, he's our son now." I don't know why, but I didn't feel stupid at all. "Also my mom's Queen again. Not that she ever stopped being Queen, but she's actualy working now! Great, huh? And the Prince, Sora, and me, the Princess, we've been shoved into the public, too. Not that I actually mind, you know? I mean I already knew everyone even when I didn't know I was the Princess."

Princess.. I just remembered. "Hey Axel," I called again. "Where are you, anyway? I called for you, but you didn't come. I kept my promise. I changed my destiny. I'm living for you. And our son. Oh, and can you believe they're actually making me pick between Leon and Demyx for a King? Isn't it disgusting? I mean, I don't love Leon anymore. And Demyx? He's my best friend! I can't fall in love with my best friend. The only one who does that is Sora and Riku. But they're exceptions, you know? And Demyx can't be my King, he's already in a relationship. Did I tell you? It's **your** best friend!" I laughed. "Hey Axel?" Nobody replied. No puns this time. "I miss you.. I still treasure every moment we spent together.." I gripped my shirt. "You're supposed to be here for me, you jerk!" I shouted, letting it out. It was terribly hard to wait. "You promised!" I wiped my eyes. Stupid crybaby. "You were going to be **my** King.. You said you'd be here even when I was crowned Queen! But where are you? I don't see you anywhere, you big palooka!" I started laughing, but I was still crying. "Stupid jerk.."

"Uh, excuse me?"

I froze. Ack! So much for being alone and for not feeling stupid. Somebody actually heard me! "Uh.. What is it?" I did not want this person to see me. He'd probably tell the whole Kingdom that the next Queen was a crazy girl who talked to herself!

"I'm going to live in Destiny Islands, and I was told to come to you."

"Oh, Destiny Islands? I live there, but it's the Mayor of Destiny Islands who takes care of that stuff. I take care of the new residents of Radiant Garden. Have you spoken with the Mayor? He's in the castle."

"Yes, I did go to speak with him, but he was busy.. With this Demyx person.."

Wow. I pitied this guy. Seeing Demyx and Mister Rude making out on his first day of living in Destiny Islands? I'm surprised he still wants to stay. "I am **so** sorry you had to see that."

"It's alright. Well, Queen Lenora of Radiant Garden saw me and she told me to talk to you."

I sighed. I have to work even on my own birthday. "All right then," I told him, and summoned my clipboard, which was always available for me. "I'll just register you for the Mayor and you can start living in Destiny Islands A.S.A.P., the latest this evening. What's your name?"

"Well... Some people call me Axel, and there was this one girl who kept calling me Alex once (I still have no idea why), but my real name?"

_Clink! Clank! Thunk. _My pen bounced off the cliff.

"It's Reno."

-------------------------------

:) Review if you liked it, please! So is **THIS** the end?


	33. I love THEse happy ENDings!

Everyone has seen through the eyes of Sora. The Keyblade's ultimate Wielder. It's okay to love a princess of the heart. It's easy, it's understandable. But how is it to see through the eyes of someone who can't possibly be loved in return?

SailorCreative: Thank you! I was still kinda wondering why I was writing the story in Chapter 1.

Z-AKA Andrea-: I was planning on making a Demyx story, but I dunno. Didn't push through because I Axel was already there. I didn't know it would be him, either! First I was thinking Rufus Shinra, but I decided at the last minute that it'd be Rude.

fire spirit: Or else..? Hm, I'm not going to wait and find out! Here's the update!

Echo: Haha, no, that wasn't the last chapter..

Weird, at the end scene 'Miss Independent' suddenly popped into my head. I don't like Kelly Clarkson, but whatever. I was actually supposed to put Sanctuary/Passion somewhere in the story, supposedly when Axel was fading away, but I was lazy. Sorry.

-------------------------------

I turned around, shaking. Standing before me was a red haired man with marks below his eyes, a suit just like Mister Rude's except his shirt was unbuttoned, and a pair of goggles on his forehead. Just like I remember him. "R-Reno?"

He grinned. "After I told you I love you like that, you don't think I'd just give up the ghost? Come on, you can't get rid of me _that_ easily."

He opened his arms, and I smiled, starting to cry again. Was I ever going to stop? I stood and ran to him. "Reno!" He laughed, stroking my hair as we embraced. He was real. "Good, I thought you'd call me Alex again." I pulled away and touched his cheek. "But why.." He still had the same eyes. Axel, Reno, same person. "Why did you take so long? Why did you leave?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "That's a pretty long story.. Summary is, I was going to get to Destiny Islands before you did to surprise you, but your friend Zack grabbed me and felt like giving me a three month sermon on how to treat you when I came back. _And_ he said I should surprise you on your birthday." "Zack played a part in this?" I asked. He nodded, "Yeah. Okay guy. Still can't believe Rude fell in love with _Demyx_, of all people.. I always thought he liked that Tifa." "I hate Tifa." "Yeah. Her boobs are too big and her clothes are ugly." "Why would you look at her boobs in the first place?" "I don't!" He exclaimed. "They're just out there!" I laughed and hugged him again. I still couldn't believe he was here! I didn't make a wish when I blew the candles in my cake because I knew it wouldn't come true. I knew Axel.. Well, I knew Reno wouldn't come. But apparently, everything I know is wrong. Shut up. Don't start singing.

He looked to where I was sitting. "You kept it," He said. "Kept what?" He pointed to the retractable metallic rod. "Oh!" I summoned my Keyblade and grabbed the rod. "Mister Rude said it was yours." He nodded, and I handed him the metallic rod. "So," Reno grinned. "Race you back to the castle?" I grinned as well, "As if. I'm the Twilight. I can portal myself anwyhere." Reno laughed, "In case you've forgotten, I'm the Dusk! I can portal myself there if I wanted to, too." I narrowed my eyes at him, but before I could retort, he held my hand and smiled. "Together, then?" I smiled slightly, and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Together."

"Aaaaaaaaaiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

In case you didn't know, that was Demyx. But you probably already did. When we entered the castle, and everyone faced us. Demyx was screaming about how Reno was alive(although he already knew that since he was actually the one who told Reno I was in the Dark Depths), and Mister Rude, who was with Demyx, laughed. "Reno!" Mister Rude waved. Reno grinned at him and waved back. "You're Axel?" Little brother asked, popping out of nowhere with Riku. Reno nodded. "I guess you're not such a bad guy," Little brother said thoughtfully. "Take care of sis, okay?" Reno nodded. "Will do." "Good luck," Riku told him. I whacked him on the head, and little brother took him away to 'make him feel better'. "You're Kumei's boyfriend?" Donald asked, as he and Goofy came up to us. Oh Donald, you are the cutest and most subtle duck magician I've ever met. Well, he's the only duck magician I know, but.. "Yes," Reno nodded. Goofy did his goofy laugh and shook Reno's hand. "Nice to meet ya! Er.." "Reno," He said. "Right! Reno!" Reno chuckled. "Nice to meet you too. I've heard alot about you, Donald and Goofy." Donald narrowed his eyes at Reno. "Okay.. Hopefully Kumei's chosen someone who's **not** a big palooka this time.." "I'm sure I have, Donald," I laughed. "Good!" He smiled at us and he and Goofy walked off. "You, Turk," Big brother walked up to Reno. The two looked at each other sternly, but big brother chuckled. "Take care of her." Reno nodded again. Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith ran up to us. "So **you**'re the love of Kumei's life, huh?" Yuffie asked. "Never expected _you_ of all people to be lucky enough to get her," Tifa nodded. Aerith giggled. "Well, we just came here to tell you that-" "If you hurt her, I'm going to kick your ass." Someone interrupted with a very angry look on his face. "Leon, will you calm down?" Cid yelled, running up to him. Reno raised an eyebrow at Leon, but retorted, "Don't worry. I'm not like you."

"Ooh," Yuffie commented as she saw sparks flying. Cid dragged a fuming Leon away from us, and Aerith sighed. "Sorry about that. Well, good luck, you two!" The three ran off. Well, Aerith and Tifa actually went with big brother Cloud to calm Leon down, while Yuffie asked Cid if he wanted some ice cream. Aaiiee! He nodded with a smile. They were so cute together, Cid and Yuffie. Even if Cid _was_ old, wrinkly, and.. Well, old. Yuffie gave him ice cream, but when she was about to lick hers, Rikku and Paine came and grabbed her ice cream away. Heh heh. "Reno!" I heard a familiar voice shout. Oh, it was Hephaestus. Reno looked at the god oddly. "Yeah?" Hephaestus panted, leaning on his knees, then finally spoke. "May I see your chakram again? I think I finally figured it out!" Reno laughed, "Well, I don't really have it anymore." Hephaestus gasped, "What? Why?" Aphrodite laughed, coming into the picture. "The Dusk's element isn't naturally fire. It's darkness, just like the Twilight's is light. But his weapon took on the element of fire because even when he was overtaken by the Heartless, his heart burned with love for Kumei," She explained. "His weapons were shaped that way because the circle represented his neverending love for her, and the spikes respresented the fact that he would never let anyone take that love away." Hephaestus looked at his wife oddly. "How would you know?" Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "I could sense it, of course. Goddess of love, remember?" Hephaestus narrowed his eyes at her, then shooed her away. He turned to Reno again. "Well, do you have any other weapons?" Reno unsurely took his metallic rod out. "I have this." "Ooh!" Hephaestus grabbed it and ran off. "What a klepto," I muttered. Reno stared after Hephaestus. "Should I bother like last time?" "Nah."

The other gods came to greet us(Zeus wanted to show Reno how to really deal electric shocks), and the muses were singing, too. "Kumei!" Finally, someone actually called _me_. Hey, I love Reno, but he was totally grabbing all the attention. "Aurora!" I waved. She ran over to us(well, tried to, but her dress was pretty long). I looked around. "Where's Phillip?" She laughed and rolled her eyes, pointing to all the men huddled in one group still showing their 'stuff'. "He's busy." I looked around some more. "Where're the other girls?" "SURPRISE!" A bunch of bodies threw themselves at me from behind. Ouch. Hearing Reno laughing, I opened my eyes to see Alice, Snow White, Belle, Cinderella, Jasmine, Kairi, Jane, Wendy, Ariel, Mulan, Megara, Elizabeth, Sally, Lilo, and Nani in a pile above me. The girls laughed and helped themselves up, then me. "You girls are crazy," I laughed. They laughed and Cinderella said, "It seems you've found your prince charming!" "Yes, the Dusk is quite handsome, isn't he, Kumei?" Belle, Liz, Sally, and Jane teased. I looked to Reno, whom Rude was suddenly talking to, and he was just watching the girls tease me with a smile. Help me out here! "The Cheshire Cat didn't even have to go into riddles to agree!" Alice piped in. The girls laughed. "And I'm sure Stitch'll like him better than that big meanie Leon!" Lilo said, making a face as she said Leon. "Right, Stitch?" Stitch suddenly popped up, nodding his head and shooting his blaster at Leon, who was actually peacefully eating with big brother Cloud now. Uh-oh. "Run, Stitch!" Nani laughed, and Stitch did so. "Looks like you didn't need a magic lamp to find your prince, hm, Kumei?" Jasmine asked with a grin. I returned it. "Well, Jasmine, I _did_ need to sneak out of the palace." "Ooh," Wendy laughed at Jasmine, who stuck her tongue out. Tsk tsk tsk, how immature for a princess of the heart. "At least your father approves of him, right?" Ariel asked. I nodded. "Oh, oh, I've got one! At least you didn't need an apple to get your prince to notice you, Kumei!" Kairi said. Everyone looked to her and blinked. She pouted, "How come it's funny when everybody else says it?" "Because it was _poisoned_," Snow White stated. "The apple was poisoned." The girls sighed and led Kairi away to teach her when and when not to speak, but not before wishing us good luck. "That was weird," I told Reno, running back to him after the girls left. "Tell me about it. But I've got something better. Guess what Rude just told me." "He's gay?" "No. But it's related to that. He's proposing to Demyx!" "What?!" I shouted excitedly. Wow. They only knew each other for three months. Demyx must really kiss good. Reno jumped and covered my mouth. "Shh, don't tell. I think you're the, um," Reno snickered. "Maid of Honor." "Maid of honor to..?" Reno burst out laughing, "Demyx, of course!"

Demyx, an uke. Not all that surprising, but still shocking. 'Course, I was even more shocked to find out that- "Seifer and Hayner really support you guys, y'know?" Rai told us, shaking Reno's hand ("Nice to meet you, y'know?"). I blinked. "Seifer and Hayner? Why would you be speaking for Hayner?" I asked. "Oh, you didn't know?" Olette giggled, pointing to the two sitting by the table next to each other and eating. "Seifer realized that he wasn't actually in love with you, but with Hayner!" Reno pat my back as I turned green. "I feel so much better knowing that. Thank you, Olette," I groaned. "Well, at least now we don't have to worry about any fights, right?" Pence said. "Cute couple," Fuu nodded. Holy crap. Fuujin never agreed with anyone except me and Seifer. She was agreeing with Pence of all people?! Hayner and Seifer waved at us from their table. "Yo Kumei! Glad you found your boyfriend!" Hayner yelled. Seifer made a 'what he said' motion, and they went back to eating. I shuddered. What's wrong with the worlds?! I sighed inwardly. Oh well. Yaoi is yaoi. "I totally support them, too!" I told Rai, who nodded with a goofy smile. "Well, we won't be bothering you now, talk to you later!" Olette said, grabbed Rai's hand, and ran back to the table. "We better get going, too," Pence nodded, and looked to Fuu. She smiled **slightly** and they walked off. I twitched and fell back. Reno caught me. "Thanks," I muttered. He grinned. "I thought you liked weird couples." "It's not that I don't, I'm just shocked!" I told him. "I mean, Hayner and Seifer? Pence and Fuujin? Raijin and Olette?" Reno chuckled, "Take it all in for a moment."

The people (of Radiant Garden), the guys, the animals, the fairies, the Kings, the Queens, and everyone else all came to tell Reno to take care of me (Santa had an especially funny threat). I'm touched. Seriously! Come on. Do you think I'm that Heartless? Well, technically, I'm only part of the Light side of the Heart and I have no Darkness whatsoever and Reno supposedly has no Light whatsoever, but dad told me that ever since he and I 'hooked up' (I swear, dad shouldn't use such terms, it sounds funny), we got hearts, too. Reno looked at me after everyone stopped coming. "So where's my-" "Daddy?" I looked down. Sephiroth was reaching for his father's arms. I love him so much. Reno smiled and knelt down in front of him. "Hey there, son." "Daddy!" Sephiroth giggled, and hugged him. Reno carried him, and Sephiroth poked his father in the nose. "Where've you been, daddy? Mommy cries almost every night because she misses you!" Reno looked to me. "She has?" My eyes widened, "Have not!" "Have too!" "Have not, Sephy." "Have too, mommy!" Sephiroth nodded sagely. "I only pretend to be sleeping but I know you're crying, mommy." I sighed and smiled. "Okay, thanks, Sephy."

An odd sound made us all stop talking. Oh, it was mom hitting her glass with a utensil. "Everyone," She called. "Please take your seats. I have an announcement to make. Oh!" She looked at Reno, pretending to be surprised. "So glad you could join us, Reno." Everyone laughed, but I sat down at my mom's right. Sephiroth was beside me, and beside him, Reno. Across me at my mother's left were Sora and Riku. "I would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate the Princess Hakumei's eighteenth birthday." Mom said. "Your gifts, and most especially your presences are most appreciated. But I have not given my own yet." The dining hall sprang into buzzes, everyone guessing what gift mom would give me. Hmm. What did she used to give me before the Heartless took over our world? New clothes, new stuff.. Oh! Now I remember. She used to leave me alone because I hated everyone's company on my birthday. What was so different now that she just had to announce it to everybody? Yeesh.

"Kumei, my daughter," She looked at me. "With our Prince and your most honorable comrades Sir Donald and Sir Goofy(mom had knighted them), you had saved the worlds twice." Everyone clapped. Uh, okay. Thanks, but didn't everyone know that already? Not to brag, but it didn't have to be announced again. "And for this, I believe you are responsible enough.. And so, my gift to you for your eighteenth birthday?" Holy crap. Holy crap. No. Tell me she was not going to say- "I give to you my crown." Noooo! Everyone cheered, standing up. "Does that mean I'm a prince, too?" Sephiroth asked. Reno chuckled, "You've always been a prince, Seph." My mom dragged me to her seat to face everybody. "Friends and people of Radiant Garden! I give to you your new Queen!" I paled. Queen. I felt so old. "But-" "Tut tut," Queen Minnie said, placing her hand on my shoulder. "You receive these things with great pride, Kumei! Or should I say, Queen Hakumei?"

"I am but a widowed Queen," Mom said. "But Hakumei, you still have many suitors to choose from." I twitched. Suitors? "Yes, Kumei, suitors. You may choose your King, or you may choose not to have a King." I looked to Reno. "I.." He smiled at me encouragingly. "I will choose.. My King.." "Wonderful!" My mom clapped. "Who will it be?" As if you didn't know, mom! As if anyone didn't know, as they all grinned. "Reno," I whispered. I just realized, Reno was going to be my King! Just as I wished when I was a little girl. "Reno of the Turks. I choose him to be my King." Everyone cheered again, clapping and hooting and dancing(well, that was just my Sephiroth). After everyone quieted down, Reno stepped up to me in front of everyone. "I'm sorry Kumei. I didn't get to buy a birthday present for you. I know this won't make up for it, but.." He got down on one knee. Holy _shit_. I looked to the women for help, but they were all screaming and/or squealing (this was including Demyx). The men's eyes widened. The children looked confused. Everybody else watched intently.. And _I_ could hear my heart pounding out of my ears. Reno took out a box holding a something-carat diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

"I still can't believe you fainted when he asked you to marry him!" Cinderella giggled, she and the other Princesses of the Heart fixing my dress on me and preparing the other stuff I was going to wear. Did I tell you? I'm getting married. It's been another month since Reno proposed, and everyone's still talking about how I fainted. Curse you. I know you're making fun of me. Stop it. You would faint, too! "Shut up," I muttered. She only laughed some more. "But it was awfully sweet of him!" Lulu said. "Yeah!" Ariel and Yuffie nodded. "Yes, technically, he didn't have to propose because you were going to get married anyway," Jane and Wendy pointed out. "What I actually can't believe is that Demyx agreed to being Maid of Honor," Meg said, and Olette and Sally nodded in agreement. "He really is a good friend!" Aerith exclaimed. "But he _is_ wearing a tux, right?" Wendy asked, helping the others fix my hair. "I can only hope so," I sighed. Everyone in the room burst out laughing, when someone was banging on the door. "Lemme in!" Was yelled over the door. "No way! You're a boy!" Alice yelled back. "But I'm the Maid of Honor!" "You're _still_ a boy!" I sighed again. "Just let him in." Alice nodded, and opened the door. Demyx and Sephiroth came running in. "Mommy!" Sephiroth ran to me. "You look so pretty, mommy!" The girls giggled and I smiled. "Thanks, Sephy. You look so handsome!" "Oh, thank God," Liz muttered, looking at Demyx. "If you had worn a dress I'd have been scarred for life." "I would've gouged my eyes out," Meg told her. "And even if I washed them over and over again, they'd never be cleansed of the sight. Ever," Nani nodded. "You're so mean!" Demyx pouted. I laughed, "Don't take it personally, Demyx." As the girls ogled over my little Sephiroth(who wouldn't?), Demyx grinned, "Oh, I can still wear one if you want!" The girls stopped ogling for a second and looked at him.  
"NO!"

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue," My mother said, pointing to each object on me. "Oh, my baby's getting married!" Mom started to cry and hug me. Queen Minnie and Daisy started comforting her. "Ow, mom.." I complained. Yes, I know this was a big thing for her too, but.. "Um, Queen Lenora?" Lilo called. "You're messing Kumei's hair and make-up up." "Oh!" My mom noticed and pulled away. Anyway, the old thing was my mother's bracelet, the one she and my father shared. The new thing was my wedding gown, which the people of Radiant Garden had specially made. They're the sweetest ever. I love them. The borrowed thing was Cinderella's necklace, and the blue thing was my garter, which had blue detailing. I shuddered. "I still can't believe I'm getting married. At eighteen." "She married at thirteen, so don't worry about it," Meg said, pointing to Snow White, who nodded encouragingly. "And she married at sixteen," Belle pointed to Ariel, who smiled at me reassuringly. I nodded, "Okay, I can totally do this.." "Calm down," Lulu laughed. "If you can fight a million Heartless, you can handle a wedding!" "No I can't!" I shook my head. Fighting and having my wedding were two totally different things! Like, multiverses different! My mom smiled at me. "It's all right," She pat me. "I believe you're ready for this." I looked at her. "Thanks, mom." Not really. I'm going to die! "Okay, can somebody please fix Sephiroth's hair? It's poofing off again," I asked, unable to move, as Daisy and Mrs. Potts were fixing my hair. Okay, count one to ten.. You can do this. Nani looked at my troubled face and looked to the other girls. "Hm. I wonder how the guys are doing.."

---------------------------------------------------

"Holy crap, Tarzan, what're you doing?!" Rude shrieked, grabbing the hair dryer from him. "Plugging it," Tarzan replied with a 'wasn't it obvious?' look on his face. "You were sticking it in the bulb socket!" "Isn't that where electricity comes from?" Prince Phillip asked. "I thought it was magic!" Prince Charming said. "No, you guys, that goes _here_," Sora told him, pointing to the right socket. Riku slapped his forehead, "And it's not magic, it's **technology**." "Pooh, come here!" Sora called. "Lemme tie that stitch up." "You are not touching any needles again, Sora," Riku told him, pushing him back. "C'mere, Pooh. Let me do it." Sora stuck his tongue out at Riku. "Chip! Stop moving!" Cogsworth ordered. "Oh, lighten up, old friend!" Lumiere laughed, fixing his tie in front of a mirror. "I'm confused," Pinnochio said. "How come the princesses know about light and stuff but their princes don't?" Captain Jack Sparrow shrugged. "How should I-" He stopped looking at the hair straightener. "Hm, what's this?" He walked over to it. Will's eyes widened- he saw Elizabeth using it on Ariel earlier. "Jack, no!"

Jack Skellington looked at Captain Jack Sparrow's burn. "Well, I'm never going to go near that stuff. Good costume though!" Captain Jack Sparrow looked at the other Jack oddly. Costume..? "Goofy! You're not supposed to move that!" King Mickey scolded. "Sorry, Your Highness," Goofy sighed and turned to Sora and Donald. "But it's so itchy.." "Ow!" Reno cringed. "Stay still!" Li Shang ordered, trying to fix Reno's hair. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but give up on it already!" Herc told him, 'tsk'ing at Reno's hair. So unkempt. Suddenly, Santa burst into the room. "Santa!" Sora exclaimed. "I told you he was real!" He stuck his tongue out at Riku, who grumbled a 'fine'. "Not now, Sora- where are those six?" Eric looked at him, "What three?" "Lock, Shock, and Barrel, no doubt," Jack Skellington told him. "But who are the other three?" "Huey, Duey, and Louie! They've met, and have been causing havoc among the seating arrangements!" Jack Skellington sighed, standing up. "I better go take a look. Can you guys manage without me?" "Can we manage **at all**?" Cloud muttered. "We're coming, too!" Donald called after Jack Skellington. "Gawrsh, yeah, those three with the other three is really troublesome, huh? We really should come." Goofy nodded. "Me too!" Sora got up to come along with the rest of the boys, but Riku pulled him back. "I'm not done fixing you yet." Sora sighed, "Fine.. You guys go without me.." Donald, Jack Skellington, and Goofy shrugged, then left the room. Li Shang still couldn't fix Reno's hair. "Give me that!" Cloud grabbed the comb and started keeping Reno's hair down. "Ha!" Cloud said triumphantly. "There. It's-" _Twang_. Cloud fumed. Li Shang had an 'I told you so' look, while Herc had an 'I already told you to give up' look. Tantor roared. "Abu, stop it!" Aladdin shouted, grabbing Abu from jumping around Tantor. "Will somebody please tell me **what** Tantor is doing here?!" David shrieked. "Humans are so complicated," Tron commented from the laptop. "I am inclined to agree," Jumba nodded. "That's my tie!" One of the lost boys yelled. "Get your own!" The other jumped past Rude, knocking his sunglasses off and stepping on them. Everyone stopped and looked to Rude. "It's fine," He muttered, grabbing another pair of sunglasses from his suit.

"I'm done, can I go now?" Peter Pan asked as Raijin finished his hair. "Seifer, stop it!" Hayner shouted. "What?" Seifer asked, pretending he wasn't kicking Hayner's feet. He was madly in love with the guy, but could he help it if he was really really bored? Okay, so maybe he wasn't bored at all, but Hayner hadn't been paying attention to him the _last 5 seconds_. "I can fix this without magic, thank you!" Cid shouted at Merlin. "Ha! If I hadn't zapped it with my magic, you'd still be standing there trying to figure it out after Reno and Kumei's **honeymoon**!" Cid growled, "Why you little-" "Little what?" Merlin dared. "I could zap myself twenty times larger than you!" "That just proves you can't do anything without magic!" "And this just proves that you can't do anything without being so horrible uncouthe!" "Guys," Chien Po called everyone's attention. "My tux doesn't fit!" "What?!" "Chien Po, I gave you strict orders not to eat so much a week before Kumei's wedding!" Li Shang said. "Ling, did you keep those sandwiches way like I told you to?" Yao asked. "I did!" Ling exclaimed. "I don't know how he got to them!" "Maybe a little pixie dust would make it stretch?" Peter asked. "Nah, he can have mine!" Tantor said. "I can always ask the fairies to give me a new one!" "Fairies? Hmph! I can zap one up for you now!" Merlin said, and did just as he said. Reno closed his eyes. "Okay, count one to ten.. You can do this."

---------------------------------------------------

Nani looked to her watch. "Girls, it's time!" "No!" Pleakley held his hand to his forehead. Why was he here? "I agree," I agreed anyway. "Maybe we should wait for a few more minutes." "Oh, no you don't!" Lulu frowned. "I don't what?" "You're not backing out of this one! You backed out of all the dances in school (except the prom)! Out of all the big things! You're **not** backing out of your own wedding." I laughed nervously, "Who said I was backing out of my own wedding? Hehe.. Hehe.." The girls gave me looks. I sighed. "Okay. I'm terrified." "I know how it feels," Aurora told me, holding my hand reassuringly. "But don't worry! It'll all work out fine." I looked at her. "Are you sure?" "Trust me!"

My eye twitched. Again. That aisle was pretty damn long. Reno smiled at me from by the altar. Rude, who was behind him, grinned at Demyx who was behind me, and little brother, Donald, Goofy, and Riku just waved at me from their seats by the front. Crap. "Relax," My escort told me. "Easy for you to say, dad," I whispered back. Yes, you heard me right. Dad was giving me away to Reno. The ceremony and the reception were being held in Kingdom Hearts, so Zack and dad were there, too. Sephiroth was the ring bearer. Selphie, Olette, Fuu, Kairi, and Roo were the flower girls. Everyone else was a bridesmaid, including Lulu. When we were children, Lulu was going to be my Maid of Honor, but she told me she knew that things had changed and that it was okay with her for Demyx to be.. well, you know. Besides, she always thought I'd marry Zack and that Wakka would be the Best Man, but since the Mayor was the Best Man, she decided it was perfectly fine. The music started playing. I started walking. I was going to trip on my dress! I was going to trip on my dress! Okay, so I wasn't, since Pooh, Piglet, Timon, and Pumbaa were holding my dress, but it didn't hurt to be cautious. I looked to my left and to my right. What the-?! Heartless and Nobodies?! I was about to summon my Keyblade, when dad stopped me from stopping walking down the aisle. "Look at them," He told me. "They mean no harm today." I looked. They were bowing. Why? Dad looked to the right side of the crowd, and I saw her. Reno's mother. I saw the Darkness. But not as I remembered her. Yes, she still gave me the creeps, but this time, she was smiling. And it was not a smile of malice. Beside her was Uncle Auron. My eyes widened. "Uncle Auron?!" I shrieked in a whisper. Dad chuckled. "Why do you find it so hard to believe?" "I don't know.. Uncle Auron's Uncle Auron! Not.. Not.." "Well, today he becomes your father-in-law," Dad told me. "So you had better get used to it. Besides, today we are at peace," Dad whispered to me. "With her son alive again and still in love with you, the Darkness has given up. She will, of course, still be the Darkness, but she no longer wishes your death. Today, there is balance. Today, there is peace."

How nice of her.

"Take care of her, I trust you." My father told Reno as he gave me away. This was it. Reno nodded, and took me. He smiled at me, and we faced the altar. Oh, man. You do not want to know how long the ceremony was. And chaotic. Goofy had gone into an itching fit; Tantor had suddenly realized that Cinderella's mice friends were here, you see (but he didn't seem to mind King Mickey and Queen Minnie), and started freaking out. Abu started laughing, making Aladdin get angry for disturbing the ceremony, and Lock, Shock, and Barrel were found to be the ones who told Tantor there were mice. In all that trouble, Eeyore lost his tail and Tigger decided that he just _had_ to look for it today, and decided to check if Nala and Simba's baby had the same tail. Nala, just having given birth was still quite touchy, so she got quite annoyed and Simba had to calm her down. Then, the Cheshire Cat accidentally walked by Ariel and her sisters who were singing and gave Alana a hairball! Turns out Huey, Duey, and Louie set the Cheshire Cat there. Then Leon stood up when the priest asked if anyone had any objections, which got Stitch pissed and shooting lasers at him. That's not even the half of it! You do **not** want to know. Everyone only quieted down when Riku got thoroughly pissed (I'm touched, but it was only actually because Sora was being noisy because he and Donald were fighting over who was going to sit close to the aisle) and when we exchanged our vows and rings already. Here we go..

The priest looked at Reno. "Do you, Reno of the Turks, the Dusk, take Princess Hakumei, the Twilight, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love her; to comfort her; honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her so long as you both shall live? Do you so promise?" Reno nodded. "I do." The priest turned to me. "And do you, Princess Kumei, the Twilight, take Reno of the Turks, the Dusk, to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him so long as you both shall live? Do you so promise?" I looked at Reno. Oh my god. I'm getting married. I just realized. _And_ I got married before the other girls like Jasmine and Belle. "I do." The priest smiled. "Then by the Power vested in me by the Light, and as a minister of the gospel of Jesus Christ, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God has brought together, let no man put asunder." Oh, and my favorite part. "You may now kiss your bride."

"Must they present the gifts like this? We can open them at home, you know," I told my mom, as everyone presented their gifts to us. "Oh, it's better this way," Mom laughed, then walked off somewhere. I shrugged and turned to Reno, who was attending to the next person who gave us their gift. "Hey, thanks," Reno said to the Greek gods. They had given him a new weapon. It was still a retractable metallic rod, but it dealt more power now as Hephaestus and Zeus had helped upgade it. And that was only for Reno. For the two of us, they had saved a spot in Mount Olympus where we could always stay when we were on vacation. Simba and his pride, including Timon and Pumbaa had given us tons and tons of flowers to put in the huge gardens by the castle, Pooh and our other friends gave us books about wedding and parenting(?!?!), and I am too lazy to list the others' gifts. But they were good. Now where was my mother? "Mommy! Daddy!" Sephiroth ran up to us. Reno carried him on his lap, "What is it, Seph?" Sephiroth giggled. "Grandpa and grandma are mushy mushy-ing in the gardens!" I twitched. I did not need to know that. "Oh.. Um.. That's great, Sephy!" Sephiroth giggled again and ran off to play with Michael(whom he got along with really well). "Now it's time for our gifts!" The fairies said. First fairies up were Rikku, Paine, and Yuna(who, surprisingly, was not in her human form 'mushy mushy-ing' with Tidus). "For you two, I give you the greatest clothing anywhere forever and ever, for any occassion! You'll have a ton of wardrobes to choose from, and they'll never run out!" Rikku giggled, twirled around, and snapped her fingers. "Thanks, Rikku," I grinned (Reno: But I already have a favorite suit..). She giggled, "No problem!"

"For my gift, you'll be the supplied with the best weapons made in all the worlds, and an endless supply of taffy." I looked at Paine oddly. "Thanks, Paine, but why taffy?" Paine shrugged. "Sephiroth loves Taffy." "Oh! Thanks, then." She nodded and Yuna smiled. "And I'll be supplying your wedding cake," She said. "Don't worry, your Best Man did pay for it, and I wanted to make the grandest cake for you two!" She twirled around just like Rikku did, and where the cake was supposed to be(I was wondering why it wasn't out yet), a huge cake appeared, with the cutest designs and yummy looking icing.. "Thanks, Yuna!" Reno and I said. Yes, we were starving. "Tut tut! None of that yet!" Somebody suddenly said as the first three fairies went away. It was Fauna. She was with Flora and Merryweather, of course. "You already have the gift of beauty," Flora stated. "And the gift of song," Fauna nodded. "My gift will be prosperity in your marriage," Flora said. "And mine: for you to have beautiful children, as kind and as courageous as the two of you." Merryweather nodded, and said, "And my gift shall be.." The reception door swung open. "Maleficent!"

Little brother and Riku hissed, summoning their Keyblades. Prince Phillip stood before Aurora. Maleficent (with Pete behind her) held her hand up to them and looked at me. "Well, quite a glittering assemblage, Princess Kumei. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and.." She looked to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. "How quaint, even the rabble." Merryweather was about to storm Maleficent, but was held back by Flora. "I really felt quite distressed of not recieving an invitation." I smirked at her, remembering our last meeting. "Well, Maleficent, I thought you'd be too busy partying at your new crib to attend the wedding of someone as _lowly_ as me." She nodded, "A well proven point.." I rolled my eyes and grinned. "What do you want, Maleficent? If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get. But you already know the outcome, so why bother?" Maleficent laughed, "Still judgemental as always, Kumei. Can't I come here to give my own gift?" I eyed her suspiciously. "If you insist." "Oh, but I do. We do, don't, we, Pete?" Pete didn't reply, as he was too busy talking with King Mickey about not being able to find a gummi ship homely enough to feel like Steamboat Willie. Maleficent rolled her eyes, then looked to me. "It is not actually a gift for you.. But for your children." "Don't you dare, Maleficent!" Fauna shouted. "Hush, don't you know it's rude to yell when somebody else is speaking?" Maleficent asked, then looked at me again. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather suddenly encircled Sephiroth protectively. "For your child Sephiroth and your children to come.." She looked to Sephiroth, then back to us. "Weapons with great power, armors of the greatest defense, and power beyond measure."

Everyone stopped giving her angry looks. I stared at her. "Why?" She started to laugh, "Why? Do not think that we are friends, princess. This is only payback for the good luck we had in our new castle." I shrugged, "You're the one who keeps thinking about it!" Maleficent shrugged, too. "Well.. Pete!" She called. Pete looked up from the buffet table. "Yeah?" "We shall take our leave." "But-" "**Now**." Ooh. Pete sighed, "Fine.." Maleficent nodded at me again, then disappeared with Pete. "That was.. Odd," Reno said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Anyway," Merryweather cleared her throat. "My gift to you is happiness. May you treasure each other for the rest of your lives, and even after that." We smiled and nodded, and the three fairies went off. Riku stood up, calling everyone's attention. "Now that everyone's done giving their gifts, I think it's time to _really_ start the reception." Reno grinned. "Hit it, prettyboy!"

After the father-daughter dance (and Riku's rant about Reno calling him a prettyboy), it was time for me and Reno to dance. He dragged me towards the.. Um.. Dance floor. "I can't dance," I told him. "You danced with your father, didn't you?" "Yeah, but he was leading!" Reno chuckled. "Then I'll lead you." So we danced. I looked down to my dress oddly as it turned blue. I looked up and saw the fairies Merryweather and Flora zapping their wands at me, changing my dress from blue to red to blue to red and back. Fauna was trying to pull them apart to no avail. Reno chuckled. "Are they always like this?" I nodded, "You have no idea." Flickity, flackity, flick, here we go again. "Don't worry," Reno gave me a light kiss. "You look beautiful in anything." I smiled, "You're just saying that." He shrugged, "Yeah, well, I have to.." "Reno!" He laughed, "Just kidding, Kumei. I'm telling the truth." "About kidding or about me.." "Being beautiful in anything? Yeah, that."

"So," Reno spoke as we were still dancing. All the couples were, actually. Yes, even Tarzan and Jane. And Cid and Yuffie. All the people who didn't have dance partners only watched in amazement as all the girls' dresses turned from pink, to blue, to green. Yes, Fauna had given up on making them stop and started zapping as well. "I was wondering."

I looked at him. "About what?"

"Well, about family planning."

"What about it?"

"Well, y'know. Prosperous and happy marriage, beautiful children and all that. I thought we should give Sephiroth three little brothers. I already thought of names! Loz, then Yazoo, then Kadaj."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Okay, you want four sons. When are you planning for us to have them?"

Reno grinned. "Well, I was kinda thinking we could make triplets.. Tonight."

-------------------------------

Reno, you horndog.

Flora: Why, Fauna, what's the matter, dear?  
Fauna: Oh, I just love happy endings.  
Flora: Yes, I do, too! notices that Kumei's dress is blue Oh, Blue? swings her wand Pink!  
Merryweather: I thought I said Blue!

Okay, quiet down, ladies. I'm giving some clarifications before we really end the story (But I guess.. sniff It already has!):  
If anyone was wondering how Cloud, like Kumei, could remember Sora, Donald, and Goofy when everyone else forgot about them, it's because his memories were sorta messed up too, so he didn't forget them.  
And yes, little Sephiroth's favorite nanny next to his Uncle Demyx is his ever beloved Uncle Cloud.  
Reno, Cloud, Rude, and anyone who is from the FFVII world is supposedly tons of years older than Kumei(since Reno and Rude were her bodyguards when she was still six or seven), but since the FFVII world was destroyed (just because) and Reno had been turned into a Heartless, Rude begged the Heart to stop everyone from their world(e.g. Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, Tifa, himself, etc.) from aging until Reno came back. So if Kumei never saved the worlds, fell in love with Axel, and gave Axel a new life, they never would have aged.  
Oh, and yes, Kumei and Sora did return all the pages in the Book of Pooh(if they didn't, Pooh and his friends wouldn't be in the wedding or in her birthday party) after Demyx and Sephiroth came back. Sephiroth even came with them inside.  
Kumei, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are still the best of friends (when it comes to grouping), and sometimes they run off to vanquish a few annoying Heartless even if it doesn't seem like it anymore.  
Oh. And I meant 'Jiminy Cricket' from the last page. Not Crikey. Sorry. Typo. And sorry for all the typos I've ever done on this story.  
If there are anymore questions and clarifications (about anything in the story, or whatever happened to whatever character in the story, if I've forgotten someone or something), please just put it in the review(I'll reply to you in a PM or email you or something..) because is messing up on me and I'm not receiving any notifications about new stories, new messages, and stuff like that.

And don't kill me, but.. THE END! Well, not the end to Kumei and Reno's love, of course, but the end of this story. Reno's not a Nobody anymore, after all, and this story would have to be changed to 'The crazy adventures of the Dusk and the Twilight'. Don't get any ideas. Of course, I'm not going to tell you that they **did** have three babies named Loz, Yazoo, and Kadaj(all of whom were hot and smexy like their brother) who all looked up to their ever perfect big brother Sephiroth. And I'm not going to tell you that they loved Cloud the best next to their Uncle Demyx, too. Or that Pence and Fuujin did end up together, or that Stitch's pasttime now is to blast Leon with his plasma shooter whenever he sees him. Or that Cid finally got over his dead wife and married Yuffie. And I'm not telling you that Seifer and Hayner's struggle battle ended up with them snogging on stage. Nope. Nuh-uh. **No** way.

Anyway, I'm really going to miss you guys. I hope you still message me or email me and stuff! I'll love you guys forever, I swear, you helped me stick to writing this when I was running out of inspiration (it's FFXII's fault, mostly Basch's because he's sexy). Review if you liked it, please, and thank you all for reading! (cries) I can't believe it's over. (shriek) I don't want it to be over!! (/shriek)


End file.
